All you need is love
by Villis Dea
Summary: Tłumaczenie autor: Mocha Butterfly. Pewnego ranka Ginny Weasley odkrywa, że obudziła się nie we własnym łożku... To samo spostrzega Draco Malfoy... Przekonajcie się, co z tego wyniknie
1. Rozdział I

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział I

Inny świat?

**Anglia, 5 grudnia Roku Pańskiego 1607**

Łóżko było za miękkie.

To była jedna z wielu rzeczy, które Ginny wyczuła, budząc się powoli. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spała na tak miękkim materacu. Było jej tak dobrze...

Więc nie zwracała w związku z tym na to większej uwagi.

Wyciągnęła się, uśmiechając lekko. Ale jej było dobrze... miała tak ładny sen... Kurczę, co to był za sen?

Powoli otworzyła oczy. Uśmiech zniknął z jej warg.

Nie leżała w swoim szkolnym łóżku. To było ze dwa razy większe. Spała pośród mnóstwa puszystych, miękkich poduch i morza atłasowych prześcieradeł i pierzyn. Baldachim był jasnoniebieski, tak słodki, że aż się niedobrze robiło.

To na pewno nie było dormitorium dziewczyn z siódmego roku. Nie.

Wciągnęła cicho powietrze i usiadła, nie bardzo wiedząc, co myśleć.

Co ona, nadał śniła?

Ta komnata była ogromna. Wielki, perski, piękny dywan leżał na kamiennej posadzce, a przed nim w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień. Ściany był pokryte jakąś bordową draperią, a kandelabry, przymocowane do nich, były chyba pozłacane, jeśli nie złote. Naprzeciw kominka, między świecznikami, wisiał jej portret - to ją trochę zaniepokoiło. Z sufitu zwisał duży kryształowy żyrandol. Ale teraz i tak światło dostawało się do pomieszczenia przez okna, umiejscowione za jej głową, za łóżkiem. Obok stała duża, czerwona, a więc pewnie mahoniowa szafa. Na środku pokoju stał stół z takiego samego drewna, przykryty jakimś ładnym bieżnikiem, a dokoła niego były krzesła z poduszkami.

W kącie umieszczono blaszaną umywalkę, ręcznik, lustro i dzban.

Ginny gapiła się na to wszystko oniemiała. Komnata była cudowna, piękna, taka wytworna! Czuła się, jakby się znajdowała w jakimś średniowiecznym zamku albo renesansowym pałacu.

_Co tu się dzieje? _

Wstała i podeszła do lustra.

Wyglądała tak, jak zwykle, nie licząc tego, że miała na sobie jakąś strasznie niemodną, długaśną, białą koszulę nocną. Jej odbicie patrzyło na nią, dokładnie obrazując wyraz twarzy i uniesione brwi - w szkole chłopcy mówili o niej jako o najładniejszej dziewczynie. Nie zaprzeczała, nie potwierdzała. Nigdy nie używała żadnych kosmetyków, nie nosiła makijażu. Cerę miała gładką, wręcz alabastrowo białą, a swoje piegi kochała bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego.

To nie było jednak teraz ważne.

Jak ona się znalazła w tym pięknym pokoju? Nadal śniła? Ale... jakoś nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że to sen. Wszystko by takie.. takie... realistyczne! Słyszała trzaskanie drewien w kominku, czuła ciepło ognia. Wydawało jej się, ze myśli jasno, racjonalnie. W ogóle wszystko było takie rzeczywiste...

Ale jeśli nie sen, to co?

Dwuskrzydłowe drzwi otworzyły się. Ginny odwróciła głowę od lustra.

Do komnaty weszła niska, pulchna kobieta z długimi, prostymi włosami. Miała na sobie szarą suknię, biały fartuch i czepiec.

- Wasza Wysokość, czas wstać... - powiedziała z hiszpańskim akcentem, ale zamilkła, widząc Ginny przed lustrem.

_O nie... Ta kobieta pewnie wie, że mnie tu nie powinno być! _

Ale hiszpańskie rysy kobiety zmiękły. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Jestem zaskoczona, widząc was tak wcześnie przebudzoną, Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała doskonałą angielszczyzną. - Zaskoczona, lecz i zadowolona.

_Wasza Wysokość? _

Nie, pewnie ta kobieta myliła ją z kimś innym.

- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał Ginny ochrypłym głosem.

Wydawało się, że kobieta jej nie usłyszała - podeszła od razu do szafy i otworzyła ją, wyjmując ubranie.

- Wasz ojciec prosił, abym przygotowała dla was aksamitną robę. Jego Majestat Malfoy dziś przybywa. Podobna wam się ten kolor, Wasza Wysokość?

_Malfoy...? Ona powiedziała "Malfoy", czy mi się przesłyszało? _

- Jego Majestat Malfoy? - zastanowiła się Ginny. - To jakiś król, czy co?

Czarnowłosa odwróciła głowę, patrząc na nią.

- Dziecino, chcecie mnie wypróbować?

_Mogłabym zapytać o to samo..._

- Przepraszam?

Kobieta westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

- Panienko, wiem, że nie cierpicie Jego Wysokości Dracona, ale jesteście z nim zaręczona od... No, od urodzenia. Nikt nic nie komentował, ale Jego Królewska Mość wasz ojciec nie chciał, abyście dorastali razem jako przyjaciele. Po raz pierwszy spotkaliście się dwa miesiące temu, nie pamiętacie? Ślub jest w Boże Narodzenie, więc ja tylko mogę składać wyrazy ubolewania oraz...

Ale Ginny i tak już nie słuchała. Najważniejsze słowa tej kobiety wciąż dźwięczały jej w głowie. Jego Wysokość Draco... Zaręczona... Spotkaliście się... Nie cierpicie...

Próbowała to jakoś poskładać. Ta kobieta, stojąca przed nią, brała ją za kogoś zupełnie innego, niż Ginny była! Trzeba było to sprostować.

- Proszę pani, pani słucha, doceniam to, co...

- Proszę pani? - kobieta wyprostowała się. - Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, panienko, ale nie lubię, jak mówicie do mnie "pani". Maria naprawdę wystarczy, uwierzcie.

- Dobrze, Mario - odrzekła Ginny, walcząc z pragnieniem uśmiechnięcia się. Maria wzbudziła w niej sympatię, od razu, gdy weszła. - Ja nie jestem tym, za kogo pani... Za kogo mnie uważasz...

Maria uśmiechnęła się z sympatią.

- Ach, panienko, proszę usiąść tu ze mną.

Objęła ją i przyprowadziła do łóżka, albo raczej łoża. Gdy już usiadły, Maria wzięła ją za rękę i spojrzała na nią. Ginny już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta przerwała jej.

- Cicho, dziecino - powiedziała. - Pozwólcie mi coś wyjawić. Ja wiem, że to trudny dla was okres. Gdy minie zima, będziecie już małżeństwem, a Anglia i Walia połączą się. Bóg wie, że to bardzo dużo ziemi i trzeba będzie nad tym zapanować. Jego Wysokość Draco jest dobrym człowiekiem, choć sam tego nie chce. Ja mam dar, panienko, wy wiecie, że widzę, jacy ludzie są tak naprawdę. Będzie wam z nim dobrze. Nie macie zbyt wiele wspólnego z nim, ale przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, jak wiadomo.

- Mam wyjść za Dracona Malfoya? - pisnęła Ginny przerażona.

Maria zaśmiała się, a ten śmiech był bardzo zaraźliwy. Ginny uniosła kąciki warg.

- Wiedziałyście o tym całe życie, panienko – powiedziała kobieta, klepiąc ją poufale po ręce. - Nie bądźcie taka zaskoczona. A tak poza tym, książę Draco jest bardzo przystojny. Będziecie mieli wspaniałe dzieci.

Myśl o tym, co by było, gdyby ona, Ginny, miała dzieci z Malfoyem i co by wtedy zrobiła jej rodzina, sprawiła, że skręciło ją w brzuchu. Mniej więcej go pamiętała, nie widziała go przecież od czerwca zeszłego roku, odkąd skończył szkołę. Maria jednak nie kłamała – rzeczywiście był przystojny, nawet bardzo. Miał szare oczy, w których często pojawiał się jakiś niezidentyfikowany błysk, z jego ust nie znikał pokrętny uśmieszek, a srebrnoblond włosy dość często opadały mu na oczy, jeśli ich nie odgarnął. Ginny myślała o nim zawsze trochę jak o "demonicznym aniele", bo wyglądała jak niebiańska istota, ale plany, temperament i rozum miał iście diabelskie. Widziała kilka razy, jak się bił z jej bratem. Zawsze gardził wszystkimi, którzy popierali Harry'ego Pottera lub nazywali się Weasley.

- A teraz - powiedziała Maria, wstając. - Wracamy do ubioru. Która podoba wam się najbardziej?

- Obojętnie - odrzekła nieobecnie.

Ja nie śnię... Ja jestem w jakimś innym świecie... W jakimś udziwnionym miejscu...

- Jaki dziś dzień, Mario? - zapytała nagle.

- Piąty grudnia, dziecino.

- Roku?

Maria odwróciła się i spojrzała na nią dziwnie. Ginny zmusiła się do nieszczerego uśmiechu.

- Chce tylko wiedzieć, czy ty wiesz - rzekła, czując się niewiarygodnie głupio.

- 1607 - odpowiedziała Maria, przewracając oczami i spoglądając do szafy.

1607!

_Prawie czterysta lat! Cofnęłam się czterysta lat w przeszłość! _

...jej różdżka! Potrzebowała różdżki! Ale zanim zaczęła jej szukać, pomyślała, że pewnie i tak jej niepotrzebna. Prawdopodobnie była mugolką.

Spojrzała na swój portret. Tak. To mugolski świat, inaczej jej tamto ja pomachałoby albo uśmiechnęło się. Ale nie, Ginny na portrecie nadal miała skwaszoną minę.

- Mario, co wiesz o magii? - zapytała Ginny, ponownie czując się jak ostatnia idiotka.

Maria nawet się nie obróciła.

- Tyle, ile wszyscy, panienko - odrzekła, kładąc na łoże kolorowe roby. - Obawiam się, że nie mogę być w tym pomocna, ale jedna taka... Wszechwiedząca Alexandria się nazywa... Powie wam wszystko, co chcecie wiedzieć. Ta kobieta jest najmagiczniejsza na świecie, przysięgam...

- Nie myślisz, że... że magia jest dziwna - zaciekawiła się Ginny.

- Nie dziwna - odpowiedziała Maria. - Wielu ludzi w królestwie nie wie, o co w tym chodzi, ja też zresztą nie... Ale szanuję to, rozumiecie...

- Oczywiście.

- Zawsze się interesowałyście magią... - zaczęła Maria, ale Ginny znowu pogrążyła się w myślach.

Była w magicznym świecie, tyle wynikało z wypowiedzi Marii. Ale ona, rzeczy oczywista, magiczna nie była. Jak to się stało? Dorastała wśród magii, była nią otoczona przez całe życie i teraz nagle, w tym miejscu, została mugolką?

_Czy ja się kiedykolwiek wydostanę z tego świata?... Jak ja mam tu przetrwać?... I w dodatku ten ślub z "księciem" Draconem... _

Coś ją uderzyło.

- Maria! - krzyknęła.

Kobieta odwróciła się, zaskoczona.

- Słucham was, panienko.

- Jeśli Malfoy jest księciem, to ja będę... - przełknęła ślinę. - Księżniczką? - wyszeptała.

Maria zaśmiała się ponownie swoim wibrującym śmiechem i oparła się o słupek.

- Och, dziecino, mylicie się! Przecież... jak to tak się naigrywać, ładnie gracie, pokazując takie przerażone miny. Wy jesteście królewną, nie księżniczką!

_Królewna... jestem królewna... _

Czuła, że zaraz zemdleje z wrażenia. Wyrosła już dawno z marzeń o bycia królewną - ostani raz chciała nią być w wieku siedmiu lat. Potem uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest jakąś zaginioną koronowaną głową, tylko dziewczynką z rodziny, w której nie ma dosyć pieniędzy na to, by każdy mógł spełniać swoje indywidualne potrzeby.

Ginny podniosła puchar ze stołu i pogładziła go.

Była królewną!

_Jestem królewną i wyjdę z księcia... _

Książę zawsze kojarzył jej się z wysokim, przystojnym, ciemnookim i ciemnowłosym mężczyzną, który jedzie na białym koniu i ratuje damy z opresji.

A to na pewno był wysoki, jasnowłosy i jasnooki, nachmurzony facet, który bawił się ludźmi, bo nie mieli takiej góry szmalu jak on, nie pochodzili ze starej wielkiej magicznej rodziny, jak on, albo w ogóle nie mieli rodziców.

Wychodził za gbura.

_Wychodzę za Dracona Malfoya... _

- Ach! - krzyknęła Maria triumfalnie, odwracając się. W rękach trzymała butelkowozieloną, aksamitną suknię. - Doskonała! Wspaniale będzie współgrała z waszymi pięknymi włosami, dziecino.

Ginny pozwoliła wcisnąć się w ozdobiony koronką gorset, po ściśnięciu którego wydawało jej się, że zaraz się udusi. Usiadła, rozmyślając, a tymczasem Maria włożyła na nią grube, bardzo grube pończochy, białą halkę, białą suknię i w końcu zieloną robę.

Spojrzała w lustro - wyglądała bardzo interesująco: ten przeklęty gorset zwężał jej talię i uwypuklał piersi, długa spódnica wznosiła się i opadała, gdy chodziła, robiąc przy tym trochę szumu. Suknia miała rozcięte rękawy i Ginny zastanawiał się: po co, ponieważ było przeraźliwie zimno. Jednakże Maria dała jej jeszcze białe, długie, sięgające za łokieć rękawiczki. Ginny ich jeszcze nie założyła - dźwiganie sukni sprawiło, że zaczęła się pocić i było jej za gorąco na rękawiczki.

Służąca niezwykle misternie ułożyła jej grube, piękne, lśniące włosy.

Dziewczyna wcześniej, jeszcze w szkole, często zastanawiała się, jakby to było nosić taką suknię... nigdy jednak nie wzięła pod uwagę, że trzeba się przy tym tak namęczyć.

- O której przybywa eee... Książę Draco? - zapytała, zmuszając się do stłumienia nienawiści względem imienia. Ale i tak zbyt dobrze nie wypadła.

- Tak wiele razy już wam mówiłam - odrzekła Maria. Stała za Ginny i spojrzała jej teraz w odbicie oczu. - W południe. A teraz, panienko, jaki naszyjnik chciałybyście założyć?

Ginny nieomal nie zemdlała na widok tych wszystkich kosztowności. Były jej... Miała kilkaset milionów galeonów i one był jej... nie ojca, "króla" lub matki, "królowej", lecz jej, jej własne...

- O ja... - mruknęła, zerkając do szkatuły pełnej naszyjników, bransolet i pierścieni.

Z pomocą Marii zdecydowała się na małe serduszko ze szmaragdu, na cienkim złotym łańcuszku. Ginny uważała, że inne są zbyt krzykliwe i nieporęczne, ale oczywiście nie powiedziała tego głośno.

- Śniadanie - oznajmiła Maria i zaprowadził ją do jadalni.

Zamek był ogromny. Nie był jednak tak przyjazny jak Hogwart, wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się ponury i niedostępny. Na korytarzach żadnych odgłosów, wyłącznie stukot jej koturnów o posadzkę. Brak pięknych magicznych lamp. Zamiast tego zimne światło kandelabrów.

Maria wprowadziła ją do komnaty prawie dwa razy większej od jej sypialni, ze stołem mogącym chyba pomieścić około pięćdziesięciu osób. Ironiczne było, że na końcu siedziało tylko dwoje, gdy weszła. Z pomieszczenia obok weszła jakaś dziewczyna, niosąc potrawy i napoje.

Para, która siedział przy stole i jadła śniadanie, miała na sobie bardzo piękne i zapewne kosztowne stroje. Maria poszła do kuchni, zostawiając Ginny samą sobie. Dziewczyna czuła się bardzo bezradnie i bardzo idiotycznie.

Nagle kobieta uniosła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi. Mężczyzna nawet się nie obrócił, tylko powiedział:

- Chodź tu dziewczyno, usiądź i zjedz.

Ginny postanowiła być posłuszną i usiadła po prawej stronie mężczyzny, naprzeciw kobiety, której zaciśnięte usta bardzo przypominały usta profesor McGonagall…

_Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę swoją opiekunkę? _

- Dobrze spałaś, moja droga? - zapytała kobieta bardzo napiętym tonem. Wyglądało na to, że siliła się na uprzejmość.

Ginny patrzyła na nią prze chwile. Moja droga? No tak, to przypuszczalnie byli jej rodzice... Król i królowa... Czego? Walii czy Anglii?

Nie wiedziała i w związku z tym czuła się jeszcze głupiej.

Nastrój do kłótni był bardzo odpowiedni, ale Ginny wiedziała, że to nie dlatego, że widzi tych ludzi po raz pierwszy w życiu. To przez tą dwójkę. Nie byli typem ludzi przyjaznych, czuła to, choć nie wiedziała jak. Byli z tych, którzy nie dokuczają sobie dla żartu, nie całują dzieci na dobranoc i nie trzymają się za rękę, gdy idą po mieście. Nie przytulali pewnie swej córki, nie czytali jej bajek i nie pomagali odrabiać pracy domowej.

To była rodzina, w której Ginny nigdy nie miała wątpliwej przyjemności żyć.

- Jedz - burkliwie zwrócił jej uwagę mężczyzna, kiwając głową na jej talerz, który był pełen czegoś, czego nie umiała rozpoznać.

Ginny wzięła widelec i zaczęła grzebać w jedzeniu. Jak gdyby mogła zjeść cokolwiek, jeśli jej żołądek jest ściśnięty do granic możliwości...

Drzwi kuchni otworzyły się i wszedł służący. Ginny odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła jego twarz.

W odróżnieniu od innych wiedziała, kim jest. Był chłopakiem. Z potarganymi czarnymi włosami, jasnozielonymi oczami i jakimiś zblazowanymi okularami.

Ginny natychmiast go rozpoznała.

- Harry! - krzyknęła, z wrażenia upuszczając widelec na talerz.

Harry, który akurat podawał na stół wazę z zupą mleczną, zamarł i spojrzał na nią. Jej "rodzice" przerwali czynność jedzenia i zwrócili ku niej głowy, wstrząśnięci i oburzeni.

Poczuła, że się czerwieni.

- Jesteś Harry, prawda? - spytała cicho.

Powoli pokiwał głową, odłożył wazę i wyprostował się, po czym wrócił do kuchni. Ginny mogła przysiąc, że bardzo szybkim krokiem.

_Nie poznaje mnie... Harry mnie nie zna... Czy to oznacza, że Draco tez nie będzie wiedział, kim jestem? _

Wróciła do jedzenia, ale apetyt się gdzieś zapodział. Wbiła widelec w brązowe mięso.

I właśnie w tej chwili zrozumiała, że Harry nie miał na czole blizny w kształcie błyskawicy...

Koniec rozdziału I


	2. Rozdział II

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła: Villdeo

Rozdział II

Baaaaardzo dziwne spotkanie...

- Panie? Panie, proszę się obudzić...

Draco Malfoyu poczuł, że ktoś nim potrząsa za ramię, wyrywając z głębokiego snu. Obudził się, gotowy trzasnąć tego kogoś, obojętnie, kim by był. Ale nie trzasnął. Być może dlatego, że nie znał tego chłopca. Miał on na oko nie więcej niż piętnaście lat oraz brązowe włosy. Przygryzał właśnie wargę, patrząc na niego zaniepokojony.

Draco usiadł natychmiast, całkowicie przebudzony. Nie leżał w swoim łóżku, to pewne. Poza tym, ten pokój był trochę większy od jego, bardziej kolorowy. I miał więcej mebli. Zamiast skrzata domowego budził go chłopiec, który wyglądał jak zbity pies.

_Matka mnie gdzieś przeniosła? _

Draco mieszkał w wielkim domu i wiedział, że we dworze jest wiele pokoi pozamykanych na klucz, których nigdy nie widział.

_I najęła kogoś do pomocy? _

Chłopiec patrzył wyczekująco na Dracona. Był przerażany.

- Gdzie jestem? - warknął blondyn.

Przez chwilę na twarzy chłopca jawiło się prócz strachu zakłopotanie.

- W-w-waszym pokoju, Wasza Wysokość - wyjąkał.

- Wasza Wysokość? - Draco uniósł brew. - To jakiś żart mojej matki?

Sposób, w jaki spojrzał na niego chłopiec, zaintrygował go.

- Co chcecie powiedzieć, panie?

Draco położył nogi na podłodze. Prawe krzyknął, gdy zobaczył, co miał na sobie. Sukienka!

No dobra, na chama mógł przyznać, że to nie była sukienka. To była koszula nocna, ale i tak nosiły takie dziewczyny. Nie faceci.

- To nie jest śmieszne! - odpowiedział, unosząc głos. – Matka mogła chociaż kazać mnie ubrać w piżamę. Powiedz jej, żeby tu przyszła. Natychmiast.

Chłopiec zamrugał oczami.

- Ale, Wasza Wysokość... Wasza matka... Jej już nie ma wśród nas...

Teraz Draco się zdziwił.

- Że co?

- Ona... Ona nie żyje, panie! - wyrzucił z siebie i spojrzał na niego oniemiały.

No dobra, to już zakrawa na komedię...

- To poślij po mojego ojca - powiedział, uśmiechając się z trudnością. - Zanim stracę cierpliwość.

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość - odrzekł szatynek i wybiegł sprintem z komnaty.

_Panie? Wasza Wysokość? Co jest? _

Draco wstał i obszedł nieznaną sobie komnatę. Umeblowano ją nieźle - jednakże wszystkie komnaty w Malfoy Mansion były pięknie umeblowane. Narcyza Malfoy nie szczędziła pieniędzy, jeśli chodziło o dekorowanie własnego domu.

Rzecz jednak w tym, że jego matka nie była typem osoby, która dla żartu przeniosłaby go nocą do innego pokoju.

Narcyza Malfoy nie była dowcipnisią. Była piękna i bogata, ale nie posiadała poczucia humoru ani za grosz.

A Lucjusz... Cóż... Jego ojciec by zdolny do różnych rzeczy... Był mężczyzną, który przeniósłby własnego syna do innego pokoju, aby zobaczyć jego reakcję rano. Ale w takim razie to nie byłby tak piękna komnata. Lucjusz zawsze uważał, że dziecko (mimo że Draco miał już osiemnaście lat, dla swojego ojca nadal pozostawał dzieckiem) nie powinno dorastać wśród przepychu. Wierzył, że to bieda i ubóstwo kształtują prawdziwego mężczyznę, a bogactwo i przepych z dziecka robią maminsynka. Ciekawe, bo mógłby kiedyś spojrzeć na siebie. W każdym razie, jeśli zrobiłby coś takiego, to Draco teraz leżałby na posadzce w lochach, a Lucjusz stałby nad nim, patrząc na reakcję swego syna. Na pewno nie wynająłby po to jakiegoś chudego, zabiedzonego chłopca.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając jakichś bardziej męskich ciuchów, jednak po chwili postanowił poczekać na swego ojca. Niech najpierw mu to wszystko wyjaśni.

Westchnął i usiadł na łóżku, spoglądając na ścianę. Na portrecie, wiszącym tam, była piękna, srebrnowłosa kobieta. Draco patrzył na nią zaciekawiony, zastanawiając się, co jest nie tak - takie miał przeczucie. Malarz, który to namalował, musiał mieć niezwykły talent - kobieta była rozpromieniona, jej uroda została wspaniale oddana na tym płótnie.

Tylko dlaczego coś tu nie grało?

Nagle zrozumiał. To było jak raz w twarz.

Obraz się nie poruszał.

To był mugolski portret - kobieta zawsze miała trwać w tej samej pozie i z taką samą miną. Draco zastanawiał się zawsze, jak mugole mogą mieć na ścianach takie nudne obrazy.

Ten malunek to też jakiś żart jego ojca? Zamierzał wejść i wyśmiać zaskoczenie swego syna?

Drzwi otworzyły się. Draco szybko starł sobie z twarzy wszelkie przerażenie i zaskoczenie. Był gotowy do kłótni.

Ale to nie wszedł jego ojciec. Nie. Nie, to była jakaś dziewczynka, miała może z siedem lat. Nosiła koszulę nocną, ale inną, niż Draco.

Miała srebrne włosy, długie i zaczesane w kitkę. Wydawało mu się, że już kiedyś ją widział. Rzeczywiście, była bardzo podoba do tej kobiety na portrecie.

- Draco! - powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Dzień dobry! Czy nie jesteś podekscytowany?

- Podekscytowany? - powtórzył, wpatrując się w nią.

- Tak, podekscytowany, jegomości - powiedziała, podskakując. - Znowu jedziesz zobaczyć tę piękną królewnę. Ja jestem taka podniecona, och! - weszła do środka i zaczęła się kołysać, jakby tańczyła walca z jakimś niewidocznym partnerem. - Zawsze chciałam mieć siostrę - dodała.

- Królewnę? - powtórzył, czując się jak idiota.

- Królewnę Ginny - dziewczynka przestała tańczyć i stanęła tuż przed nim, wyciągając szyję, żeby zobaczyć jego minę. Miała oczy podobne do jego, również z czarnymi refleksami ale jej wydawały się o wiele bardziej niebieskie. Draco pomyślał, że ta dziewczynka, gdy dorośnie, będzie przepiękną kobietą. - Ach, wiem, że jej nie lubisz, ale według mojego sądu ona jest przeurocza!

- Królewna Ginny?

_Co u diabła? Kim jest ta mała i gdzie jest ojciec? _

- Gdzie jest mój ojciec? - zapytał.

- Czy chodzi o naszego ojca? – spojrzała na niego przebiegle. - Jest w podgrodziu, wygłasza mowę do poddanych, nie pamiętasz? Przecie każdy jest oczekujący wesela na Narodzenia Pańskiego! Rozmyślałam, że siostra to najlepsze, co możesz mi dać na prezent, Draco.

Nagle wskoczyła na łóżko, usiadła okrakiem na jego kolanach i objęła go za szyję. Draco nie bardzo był na to przygotowany i żeby utrzymać równowagę, chwycił ją na ramiona. Zanim mógłby ją zapytać o to, co robiła, pocałowała go w policzek.

- Wspaniały z ciebie brat, Draconie! Nie pałasz do Ginny zbytnio gorącym afektem, ale ożeń się z nią dla mnie! Żebym miała kogoś, kto zastąpiłby mi matkę - Draco chciał coś wtrącić, ale i tak mu przerwała. - Tak, tak, wiem, nie raz już mówiłeś, że nikt nie może zastąpić matki... Ale... to nie jest sprawiedliwe, ty ją znałeś, a ja nie. Królewna Ginny powinna być dla mnie wspaniałą mateczką, prawdaż?

- Eee... Proszę, nie mów mi, że rozmawiamy o Ginny Weasley - powiedział w końcu, bo to była pierwsza rzecz, którą zrozumiał od razu.

- Tak, Ginny Weasley - odrzekła.

Dracona ogłupiło.

Jego ojciec nigdy by się nie posunął do tego, żeby znaleźć dziewczynkę bardzo podobną do niego, która chciałaby udawać jego ukochaną siostrzyczkę. Już nawet nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, że po prostu nie istniał ktoś taki jak on, ani identyczny, ani choć podobny. Poza tym dziewczynka sama twierdziła, że jest z nim spokrewniona. Chyba, że miał siostrę i nic o tym nie wiedział... (nie, to nieprawdopodobne, bardzo dobrze wiedział, że nie miał - słyszał wiele razy jak Narcyza narzeka, że tak wiele musiała poświecić, aby go urodzić, a następne dziecko na pewno kompletnie zrujnowałoby jej doskonałą figurę... Nie, Draco nie posiadał rodzeństwa).

_Śnię? _

Ale nie, nie śnił, bo gdyby spał, to czy to dziecko byłoby takie ciepłe i... I czyżby jej aż tak pobłażał? No i jeśli śnił, to czemu myślał, że śni? Wcześniej miał wiele realistycznych snów, ale w żadnym nie zadawał sobie pytania, czy śpi.

I dlaczego Ginny Weasley stała się nagle królewną?

- Jak się nazywasz? - spytał Draco dziewczynkę, stawiając ją na posadzce.

Położyła ręce na biodrach i obdarzyła go uśmieszkiem, który był bardzo podobny do jego własnego.

- Draconie, przecież znasz bardzo dobrze me imię.

- Bądź dużą dziewczynką i mi powiedz.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Przestałam być już "dużą dziewczynką", gdy skończyłam pięć lat. Czemu się tak zachowujesz, Draconie?

- Biorąc pod uwagę twoja zachowanie mógłbym pomyśleć, że zapomniałaś własnego imienia - odrzekł.

Mina jej złagodniała.

- Proszę bardzo. Moim imieniem jest Isabella Elisabeth Susanne Marie Malfoy. Szczęśliwy?

- I tak cię nazywają wszyscy dokoła? - zadrwił. - Wołają: Hej! Isabello Elisabeth Susie... i tak dalej?

Wydęła wargi i zmrużyła oczy.

- Wołają Elle i bardzo o tym dobrze wiesz, Draconie!

- Oczywiście. A teraz... Kiedy nasz ojciec wróci do domu?

- To niesprawiedliwe! Zachowujesz się jak byle cham, Draconie! - powiedziała, po czym obróciła się demonstracyjnie na pięcie i podeszła do drzwi.

- Chwilę temu byłem jeszcze najukochańszym braciszkiem na świecie - zadrwił, uśmiechając się do niej szyderczo.

- Ooch! - westchnęła i wyszła, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Draco, gdy zauważył swoje odbicie w lustrze naprzeciw łóżka, zobaczył, że się uśmiecha. Po raz pierwszy się uśmiechał normalnie. Dziwne.

Ale teraz musiał pomyśleć. Usiadł na łóżku.

Gdzie on był? To oczywiście nie był jego dom. Psiakrew, nie był nawet pewien, czy to jego czasy, dziewczynka tak dziwnie mówiła.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i upewnił się, że nie posiada różdżki.

Nie spodziewał się tego.

Gdziekolwiek był, kiedykolwiek był, był mugolem.

Kobieta na portrecie na pewno nie była Narcyzą Malfoy, ale była to przypuszczalnie jego matka. Twarz damy z obrazu była łagodniejsza, uprzejmiejsza i uśmiechała się do niego figlarnie.,

_To chyba moja rodzina... Tamta dziewczynka... Elle... I ta kobieta... Ciekawe, jak wygląda mój ojciec..._

Jego myśli pomknęły do tego, co oznajmiła Elle - do królewny Ginny. Ginny Weasley, najmłodsza w tamtej rodzinie. Jedyna Weasley, która jeszcze była w Hogwarcie. Dziewczyna, która całowała ziemię po której stąpał Harry Potter.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Przynajmniej, która zazwyczaj całowała. Gdzieś tak na jego szóstym roku, więc jej piątym, wydawało się, że jej zadurzenie zanikło. Draco nigdy wcześniej jakoś tego nie zauważył - aż do teraz. Nigdy nie zauważał Ginny Weasley, bo nie miała z nim nic wspólnego.

A teraz co miała? Elle powiedziała coś o tym, że Ginny będzie jej siostrą. Czy to oznacza, że Draco posiadał jakiegoś starszego brata, który się z nią żeni?

Jednakże nadal pamiętał inne słowa dziecka: "Ożeń się z nią dla mnie!"

Nagle poczuł pragnienie, żeby się powiesić. O Boże, przecież to on się żenił z Ginny Weasley. A jeśli ona była królewną, patrząc z tej strony, że królewny wychodzą za książąt, to on... To oznaczało, że on jest księciem.

_To nie jest śmieszne... _

Chwycił się za brzuch, czując, że na samą myśl o tym wszystkim zwymiotuje.

_To wszystko prawda... Mam inną, dziwną rodzinę, jestem księciem i ożenię się z Ginny Weasley... _

Po prawdzie to nie przez nią było mu niedobrze. Nie było wątpliwości, że była prześliczną dziewczyną, chyba najładniejszą w całej szkole, przynajmniej było tak, gdy ją kończył. Ale sama myśl, że ma poślubić Weasley - osobę z rodziny, której nienawidził i która jego nienawidziła - była okropna. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie przejawiał żadnych chęci do ożenku.

Jasnowłosy chłopiec wrócił. Draco się niemal zaśmiał. Chłopak wydawał się być tak przerażonym, ze to było prawie śmieszne.

- W-w-w-wasza Wysokość, wasz ojciec nie mógł wrócić - powiedział, jąkając się. -P-p-pan p-p-p-prawie zakończył swą mowę i jeśli... I pow-w-w-wiedział, że jeśli chc-c-cecie do niego dołączyć w podgrodziu, to...

- Przestań się jąkać i mnie ubierz - rozkazał Draco. Hej, miał władzę, więc czemu by jej nie wykorzystać? Nie czuł się winny tego, że rozkazywał komuś, jeśli temu komuś płacono i w dodatku on miał do tego całkowite prawo.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową i podszedł do szafy. Draco, szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie lubił być ubierany. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie, być dotykanym, w dodatku przez osobę tej samej płci. Ale rozkazał to zrobić, bo przede wszystkim, nie miał pojęcia, w co i jak się ubrać. Było to pewnie zbyt skomplikowane i bez pomocy chłopca by sobie nie poradził.

- Twoje imię.

Chłopiec, który klęczał przed nim, wiążąc mu buty, spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony.

- Wybaczcie, panie?

- Twoje imię - powtórzył.

- Tim-Timothy - odrzekł.

- Jak? Nigdy cię nie nazywałem po imieniu, że się boisz? - zadrwił.

- N-nie, Wasza Wysokość, wy zawsze wołaliście na mnie... - uciął, spoglądając na buty.

- Jak zawsze wołałem?

- Wiecie sami, Wasza Wysokość.

- Odpowiedz mi!

Timothy zadrżał, gdy Draco krzyknął.

- N-n-nazywaliście mnie różnie, Panie. Idiotą, głupkiem, szmaciarzem... to są te grzeczniejsze, Wasza Wysokość...

Draco był zaskoczony. Bywał niegrzeczny dla służących i skrzatów domowych, ale nigdy nie doszło do tego, żeby ich przezywał. Zazwyczaj starał się zapamiętać ich imiona.

- Dobrze - powiedział, próbując zachować w głosie niewzruszenie. - Odtąd jesteś tylko Timothy.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego ponownie.

- N-n-naprawdę, Panie?

- Chyba, że wolisz jakieś inne imię - szczeknął i Timothy ponownie podskoczył. Skończył wiązać kokardki i wstał. Sięgał Draconowi tylko do ramion.

- N-n-n-nie, Wasza Wysokość. Timothy to wspaniałe.

- Dobrze. Jestem głodny. Gdzie moje śniadanie?

- Mogę je przynieść, jeśli chcecie, panie. Ale możecie także zejść na dół i zjeść z panienką Isabellą.

Draco zamyślił się. Chciał bardzo porozmawiać z Elle i wyciągnąć od niej jeszcze więcej informacji. Poza tym ta dziewczynka go oczarowała - zaczynał ją lubić. Nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żeby polubił kogoś, kogo spotkał tylko raz.

Był jedynakiem. Zawsze skrycie zazdrościł wszystkim, którzy mieli jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo. Czuł, że gdyby miał brata/siostrę, ten ktoś zachowywałby się podobnie do Elle.

- Zjem na dole.

Timothy pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Zamek przypominał Draconowi dom - zimne, kamienne, szare ściany, świece w kandelabrach i świecznikach, a okna zasłonięte grubymi kotarami. Były one ciężkie, a po zimnie, które odczuwał, chłopak wywnioskował, że musi być zima.

Tak, Elle wspominała coś o Bożym Narodzeniu. Musiał być listopad albo grudzień.

- Ile jeszcze dni zostało do Bożego Narodzenia, Timothy?- zapytał służącego, przypomniawszy sobie, że wtedy ma się odbyć jego ślub.

- Dwadzieścia dni, Wasza Wysokość.

Dwadzieścia dni! To oznaczało, że był piąty grudnia.

Miał się ożenić za trzy tygodnie!

_Trzeba się stąd wydostać... Cholera jasna, tylko jak ja się tu znalazłem? Przydałaby się różdżka... Kurczę, jaka szkoda, że nie przykładałem się to teleportacji! _

Elle siedziała już przy monstrualnym stole. Jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, gdy Draco wszedł do komnaty i usiadł obok niej.

Miała na sobie jakąś śliczną czerwoną suknię, a jej włosy został ułożone na kształt aureoli.

- Złą na ciebie jestem, Draconie - powiedziała, gdy zaczął sobie nakładać jedyną znana sobie potrawę na tym stole - owsiankę.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Dlaczego? Bo byłem głupkiem?

- Owszem.

- Trzeba się do tego przyzwyczaić, Elle. Ja zawsze jestem głupkiem.

- Draconie! Być może matka zmarła rodząc mnie, ale wiem, że nie wychowała cię w sposób, abyś mówił tak o sobie! To nie wypada! - warknęła.

Draco parsknął.

- Mówić takich rzeczy o sobie? Ja nie powiedziałem nic złego, Elle. To tylko prawda. Każdy, kogo zapytasz, odpowie ci, że jestem największym głupkiem na świecie. Zacznij od tej swojej królewny Ginny.

- To inna rzecz - odpowiedziała, zapominając o jedzeniu. - Obydwoje pałacie do się nienawiścią.

_Prawda. Szczerze, to nie ma pojęcia, co bym zrobił, gdyby Ginny mnie lubiła... _

Nagle zastanowił się, czy Ginny Weasley także została tu przeniesiona, czy ona może jest z tego świata? On nazywał się w dalszym ciągu Draco Malfoy, ale nigdy nie poznał kogoś takiego jak Elle czy Timothy. Ginny mogła wyglądać tak jak ona, ale to mogła nie być ona...

- Nie wszyscy cię nienawidzą - ciągnęła Elle. – Prawdę rzekłszy, każdy w królestwie nie może się doczekać, aż dostąpisz tronu.

- Jakim królestwie?

- Naszym, w Walii, kpie!

- A Ginny Weasley jest królewną jakiego królestwa?

- Anglii. Na miłość Boską, Draconie, czy ty żeś się uderzył w głowę, gdyś spał?

_To niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego Ginny Weasley została królewną, w dodatku Anglii, a ja mieszkam w jakiejś zatęchłej Walii? _

Nagle coś zrozumiał.

- Po ślubie Walia i Anglia się zjednoczą?

- Ojej, Draconie, sam się tego domyśliłeś?

Zamyślił się na moment. Nagle się zaśmiał.

Jakby się przydał ktoś lub coś z jego czasów! Z drugiej strony nie był pewien, czy właśnie to nie są jego czasy.

- Zgadłaś, Elle, uderzyłem się w głowę podczas snu - powiedział w końcu. - Zapomniałem też, jaki mamy rok. Mogłabyś mnie oświecić?

Dziewczynka westchnęła i przewróciła oczami.

- 1607, półgłówku.

Draco najpierw mocno chwycił swój widelec, który po chwili spadł z łoskotem na talerz.

- Czterysta lat wstecz!

- Co? - spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona.

- Znaczy... - poczuł się trochę głupio, a Draco Malfoy naprawdę rzadko bywał zakłopotany. - Ignoruj, co mówię. Mój lekarz powiedział, że od spotkania mojej głowy z podłogę mogę pleść od rzeczy.

- Lakarz? Dobry Boże, Draconie, takiś dziwny dzisiaj.

- No, chyba istnieje ktoś taki jak doktor, prawda?

- Ano prawda, ale my nigdy nie widujemy się z balwierzami! Podczas choroby zawsze wzywają Albusa.

Draco uniósł brew, a widelec w jego ręce zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do ust.

- Albusa... Dumbledore'a? - zapytał, choć wiedział, że ma rację.

- Dobrze wiesz, kto on jest! - krzyknęła Elle, wyglądała na wściekłą. - On jest wspaniałym uzdrowicielem, najlepszym, jakiego kiedykolwiek Walia miała. Bóg Jedyny wie, ile ma lat, taki jest stary. Podobnież skończył już dwa wieki, a żyje!

- Nie jest aż tak stary - powiedział Draco, wracając do jedzenia.

Ponownie, choć imię było to samo, to wcale to nie oznaczało, że to był ten sam Albus Dumbledore, o którym myślał.

Drzwi do jadalni trzasnęły, przykuwając ich uwagę. Do komnaty wszedł wysoki człowiek, jego piękna złota peleryna była cała mokra. Płatki śniegu nadal tkwiły na jego szpakowatobrązowych włosach. Energicznie odsunął krzesło u szczytu stołu i usiadł, po czym nalazł sobie czegoś z karafki.

To musiał być ich ojciec, król Walii. Draco zauważył, że podobnie do niego unosi brwi, ma podobnie skrojone usta i takie same szare oczy. Ale srebrne włosy musiał odziedziczyć po matce.

- Czy pada, Ojcze? - zapytała niewinnie Elle.

Mężczyzna odstawił kielich i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

- Oczywiście. Pada co dzień, a dziś śnieży. Zimniej niźli w psiarni.

Draco zauważył spojrzenie Elle, zanim utkwiła wzrok w talerzu, była chyba zawiedziona.

- Kiedy wyjeżdżamy do Weasleyów, Ojcze?

Spojrzeli na niego obydwoje.

Draco poczuł, że chyba powiedział coś nie tak.

- Weasleyów? - odezwał się w końcu ich ojciec. - A od kiedyż to zwiesz ich Weasleyami?

_Odkąd w pociągu do Hogwartu spotkałem pierwszy raz Rona Weasleya._

- A... A jak mam ich nazywać?

- Rodziną Królewską Anglii - powiedziała Elle, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. Zwróciła się do ojca i powiedziała: - Draco uderzył się w głowę dziś noc. Myślę że nadal go pobolewa.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Tak więc kiedy wyjeżdżamy do Rodziny Królewskiej Anglii? - wycedził Draco, wpatrując się wściekły w młodszą siostrę.

- Gdy skończę jeść - odrzekł naburmuszony władca.

Padał śnieg - zauważyła Ginny, spoglądając przez okno znad ramienia swojej "matki".

Normalnie, to od razu wybiegłaby na dwór i zaczęła taplać się w śniegu. Ale, po pierwsze, szata, którą miała na sobie, nie pozwalała jej normalnie chodzić, a co dopiero biegać. Po drugie, chciała od razu po śniadaniu porozmawiać z Harrym.

Zjadła trochę tego, co miała na talerzu i podziękowała za posiłek. Wydawało się, że jej rodzice nawet nie zauważyli, że wyszła.

Patrząc od dobrej strony, nie zauważyli także, że skierowała swe kroki w stronę kuchni.

Powitał ją tam gwar i podmuch gorącego powietrza, jakby nie było jej już ciepło od noszenia tego całego tałatajstwa na sobie.

Wielu służących krążyło w obydwie strony, donosząc lub znosząc jedzenie z jadalni. W wielkiej balii, pełnej wody, leżały brudne naczynia, a dokładnie naprzeciw niej stał wielki kamienny piec.

Ludzie patrzyli na nią ciekawie.

Nastała cisza. Oczekiwali, że coś powie.

Ginny poczuła, że się czerwieni.

- Ja... Chciałabym porozmawiać z Harrym Potterem... Proszę - powiedziała, czując, że to, co rzekła, jest trochę idiotyczne.

Harry wyszedł naprzód, jednak... Nie, to nie Harry. To był ktoś o identycznej budowie i identycznych ciemnych włosach... Ale ten nie nosił okularów. No i miał brązowe oczy. Przyjrzała mu się bardziej - to na pewno nie był Harry. Ten człowiek miał włosy przyprószone już siwizną.

Czy to był...

Ginny przełknęła ślinę.

Czy to mógł być James Potter?

- Czego panienka sobie życzy od Harry'ego?

- Ja... Ja chciałabym z nim porozmawiać - powiedziała, czując gęsia skórkę. - Czy... Czy pan jest jego ojcem?

Pokiwał głową.

- Panienka nigdy wcześniej nie okazywała zainteresowania moim synem.

_To jawne kłamstwo! _

- Nie. Raczej nie. Jest tutaj?

- Jego robota kuchenna skończyła się - powiedziała jakaś kobieta.

Ginny przełknęła ślinę.

- Czy... czy może mi pan powiedzieć, gdzie Harry jest teraz?

- Lepiej zrób to, James - doradził jakiś starszy człowiek. - Inaczej powie rodzicom.

James patrzył na Ginny z takim gniewem w oczach, że aż chciało jej się płakać.

Co takiego zrobiła, że tak jej nie lubili?

- Jest w pralni - odrzekł w końcu James.

- A gdzie to jest? - poczuła, że się czerwieni jeszcze bardziej.

- Dobry Boże, to dziecko jest tak rozpuszczone, że nie wie nawet, gdzie ma pralnię! - zaśmiała się jedna z kobiet.

Ginny wiedziała już na pewno, że służba jej nie kocha.

James szybko jej wyjaśnił, jak tam dojść. Ginny podziękowała najserdeczniej, jak tylko umiała, ale gdy wyszli przed kuchnię, gdzie nikt ich nie widział, mężczyzna chwycił ją mocno za rękę.

Odwróciła głowę, patrząc w jego pociemniałe z gniewu oczy.

- Jeżeli cokolwiek zrobisz mojemu synowi - wysyczał. - Ukręcę ci kark własnymi rękoma.

Ogłuszyło ją to na chwilę. Odzyskała głos dopiero, gdy ją puścił.

- Nie zamierzam mu nic robić, proszę pana - szepnęła. Zignorował ją.

Czując, jak mocno bije jej serce, wyminęła go szybkim krokiem.

Gdy miała pewność, że jest już daleko od Jamesa Pottera, oparła się o zimna ścianę i przyłożyła dłoń do piersi, oddychając głęboko.

Musiało się coś stać, żeby James Potter miał o niej takie przeświadczenie. Nagły przebłysk pamięci dał jej do zrozumienia, że tam nie było Lily, ale to chyba jeszcze nic nie oznaczało, prawda? Przecież nie wszyscy służący pracowali w kuchni.

_Znajdź Harry'ego... Może on będzie mógł ci wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje... _

Koniec rozdziału II


	3. Rozdział III

„All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział III

Gdzież twe maniery?

Ginny, dzięki Bogu, nie miała większych problemów ze znalezieniem pralni. Drzwi były nieznacznie uchylone, a z wewnątrz docierała do niej wesoła paplanina i śmiechy. Dziewczyna ostrożnie pchnęła wejście i postawiła w środku stopę. Spodziewała się, że ludzie wewnątrz zatrzymają swą pracę i będą się na nią gapili, jak to miało miejsce w kuchni. Ale nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Podeszła do przodu, stojąc przed drzwiami. Przygryzła wargę i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu znajomej czupryny Harry'ego.

Większość kobiet prała ubrania, stojąc wokół dużych drewnianych balii. Nad nimi unosiły się ciężkie opary wody i czegoś jeszcze. Było bardzo gorąco, prawie tak gorąco, jak w kuchni. Ginny zanotowała sobie w pamięci, aby powiedzieć Marii, żeby nie kładła na nią więcej takiej tony ciuchów.

W końcu zauważyła Harry'ego, który niósł w stronę jednej z bali dużo płócienny worek. Nie dostrzegł jej. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety, która prała ubrania i obrócił, aby pójść po następny wór, który stał przy pobliskiej ścianie.

Ginny uniosła do góry swoją strasznie długą i ciężką spódnicę, aby jej nie zamoczyć w potokach wody przepływających przez komnatę i zaczęła iść w jego stronę. Zobaczył ją dopiero, gdy wrzucił następny worek do wanny. Zauważyła, że jego źrenice się rozszerzyły, ale nic nie powiedział. Znowu się odwrócił, żeby pójść po następne ciuchy.

Jedna ze starszych kobiet, które dotychczas gawędziły między sobą, spojrzała na dziewczynę.

- Chciałyście czegoś, Wasza wysokość?

Ginny nie odnotowała w jej głosie tyle wrogości, ile było w głosie kucharki, ale może ta tylko dobrze to ukrywała.

- Chciałabym chwilę porozmawiać z Harrym, jeśli mogę go pożyczyć.

Chłopak wrzucił ostatni worek i, nawet na nią nie patrząc, odpowiedział:

- Zajętym, Wasza Wysokość - rzekł spokojnym, monotonnym tonem. - Możliwe, że później.

Szczęka Ginny opadła w dół, ale dziewczyna szybko się powstrzymała przed okazywaniem dalszego zdziwienia. Cała nadzieja, że Harry może ją rozpoznać, że będzie z jej czasów, wyfrunęła przez okno i zapowiadało się, że nie wróci. Ale nadal musiała z nim pomówić, poznać przyczynę, dla której był dla niej taki chłodny.

Cóż, była królewną, nieprawdaż? Mogła im rozkazywać, owszem, ale służący jeszcze bardziej by jej nie lubili. Ale przecież, z drugiej strony, za to im właśnie płacono!

- Proszę natychmiast - powiedziała tak grzecznie, jak tylko umiała.

Spojrzał na nią i ujrzała w jego zielonych oczach zniecierpliwienie. Jednak kiwnął głową, wzdychając lekko.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się w stronę kobiet.

- Za chwilę powróci - obiecała i obróciła się, idąc w stronę wyjścia. Harry poszedł za nią.

Gdy byli już na zewnątrz, zamknęła drzwi do pralni. Odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Nie bardzo wiedziała, co oznaczał wyraz jego oczu, ale chyba był to gniew. I wstręt.

Jeszcze nigdy nie wiedziała go takiego. Sposób w jaki na nią patrzył, sprawiał, że robiło jej się gorzej na duszy. O Boże, co ona mu zamierzała powiedzieć? Mowa, którą sobie przygotowywała, prysła jak bańka mydlana. Czuła się jak ostania idiotka, stojąc tak przed nim i nic nie mówiąc.

Harry czekał na jej słowa przez ponad minutę. W końcu się odezwał.

- Jeśli to niej jest tak ważne, może będziecie mogła przyjść, gdym będę mniej zajęty?

Odwrócił się, aby wejść do komnaty.

- Nie! - krzyknęła, chwytając go za rękę. - Nie idź jeszcze...

Chłopak gwałtownie się od niej odwrócił, uskakując prawie trzy stopy do tyłu. Westchnęła, a ich oczy spotkały się ponownie. Jego źrenice zwęził się jeszcze mocniej, ale nienawiść rozmieszała się ze wstydem.

- Przepraszam - szepnęła, dotykając szmaragdowego naszyjnika na szyi. - Nie chciałam...

- Wybaczcie, Wasza Królewska Mość - powiedział cicho, utkwiwszy wzrok w podłodze. - Ale muszę skończyć pracę, zanim przybędzie Dom Książęcy Malfoyów. Bardzo byłbym rad, gdybym mógł skończyć na czas.

- Nie dziwi cię, skąd znam twoje imię? - zapytała, mając wielka nadzieję, że chociaż tym będzie zainteresowany. Nie mógł sobie pójść - musiała go spytać o tak wiele! Nawet jeśli nie był tym samym Harrym, którego znała, to przecież miał znajomą twarz, a to znaczyło bardzo dużo.

Przez chwilę stał cicho.

- Nie - odezwał się w końcu.- Wydaje mi się, że wiem, skąd znacie me imię.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Ale... jak? - ledwo wyszeptała.

I wtedy ponownie na nią spojrzał, a jego oczy zapłonęły szmaragdowym ogniem.

- Wrócę do pracy - powiedział zimno.- Wybaczcie, Wasza wysokość.

Kiwnął głową w jej stronę i wyminął ją, ale i tak nic nie chciała powiedzieć.

Ścisnęło ją coś w gardle. Poczuła, że zaczyna się tego wszystkiego obawiać.

Co się stało z Harrym? Nie miał blizny na czole, jego ojciec żył (a z tego, co dotychczas wiedziała, jego matka także) - więc czemu ciskał takie spojrzenia, jakby napotkał po raz kolejny Voldemorta?

Nagle coś zrozumiała. Był bardzo miły dla kobiet w pralni. To ona go wkurzała. To ona zrobiła coś, przez co tak okrutnie jej nienawidził.

Jednak nie miała pojęcia, za co. Chyba nie tylko dlatego, że była księżniczką, a on musiał poświęcać swoje życie na usługi jej i jej rodziny. To musiało być coś innego, poważniejszego - widziała w jego oczach smutek.

- Wasza wysokość?

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy poczuła czyjąś rękę na swym ramieniu. Obróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Marią, stojącą o stopę od niej.

- Wasze rękawiczki, panienko - powiedziała kobieta, wręczając jej długie białe rękawiczki. - Zostawiłyście je na stole.

- Dziękuję - szepnęła, biorąc je.

- Czy coś się stało? - zapytała służąca, widząc jej strapiona minę.

- Mario, czy Lily Potter żyje?

Maria zamrugała oczami, widocznie nie spodziewając się takiego pytania.

- Kwiatuszku - powiedziała cicho. - Znacie odpowiedź.

- Powiedz - odrzekła Ginny. - Chcę to jeszcze raz usłyszeć.

Służąca westchnęła głośno.

- Nie - powiedziała ostrym tonem.- Nie. Lily Potter nie żyje już od roku i wiecie, czemuż.

_To wszystko tłumaczy._ Dziewczyna nagle coś zrozumiała. _Eee... Nie, wcale nie! Tylko, dlatego, że jego mama nie żyje, to chyba nie powinien... Chyba że..._

Ginny spróbowała przełknąć bryłkę lodu, jaka utkwiła w jej gardle.

- Mario – wychrypiała, chwytając kobietę mocno za rękę. - Mario, ja... Powiedz, że ja jej nie zabiłam.

Oczy służącej rozwarły się szeroko. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie.

- Wasza Wysokość, skąd wam do głowy takie rzeczy...? Wiecie, że Lily Potter nie żyje i powinnyście wiedzieć, że to nie wy ją zabiłyście! Koniec dysputy - książę Draco i jego rodzina przybędą lada chwila. Chodźcie, panienko, jesteście śmiertelnie blada. Trzeba dodać trochę pomady na polika.

Ginny skurczyła się w sobie.

Jeżeli nie zabił Lily, to w taki razie czemu Harry tak bardzo jej nienawidzi? Nic tu nie pasowało.

_Jeśli pobędę tu trochę dłużej, niż przypuszczam,_ pomyślała, idąc za Marią. _W takim razie będę szukać odpowiedzi na to. Muszę, MUSZĘ się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Harry tak bardzo mnie nie lubi... _

Było mu zimno i był rozdrażniony.

Powóz którym jechali był drewniany i było w nim niewiele cieplej, niż na dworze. Podskakiwali na każdym wyboju, a raz koła utkwiły w śniegu tak głęboko, że musieli zatrzymać się na godzinę, aby je odkopać.

Draco przestał czuć nos, ręce i nogi. Usta Elle, która siedziała obok niego, stały się dziwnie niebieskie. Chłopak spojrzał na nią i zwrócił wzrok na ojca, siedzącego przed nimi.

- Nie mogłoby tu być grzejnika? - jęknął, otulając się płaszczem jeszcze ciaśniej.

- Grzejnika? - powtórzył król.

Jego „syn" uśmiechnął się podstępnie i wyjrzał przez okno.

- A jest jakiś sposób, aby tu w środku było... Hmm... Mniej lodowato?

- Draco - szepnęła ostrzegawczo Elle.

Jego uśmieszek pogłębił się. Spojrzał na „ojca". Ten patrzył na niego karcąco i jeśli spojrzenia mogłyby zabijać, Draco leżałby martwy...

_Co by w tej chwili nie było takie złe... _

Draco jeszcze raz wyjrzał przez okno.

Nareszcie konie się zatrzymały. Draco wydostał się z powozu. Tak jak przypuszczał, na zewnątrz było niewiele zimniej, niż w środku. Spojrzał na zamek, w którym przypuszczalnie żyła Ginny Weasley.

Wyglądał jak na pocztówce - szary, kamienny zamek z mnóstwem wież i mnóstwem śniegu na dachach, blankach i Bóg wie gdzie jeszcze. Coś mu podpowiadało, że w środku jest pewnie ciepło i przytulnie. Nad wrotami wisiała wielgachna girlanda.

Elle wskoczyła w śnieg, który sięgał jej na połowy łydki, a Draco zauważył, że zaczęła się gapić na zamek swoimi niebieskimi oczkami w niemym podziwie, który przekształcił się w uśmiech. Pobiegła do przodu.

- Isabello! - zawołał ojciec. - Wróć no tu i pójdź wraz z nami.

Zignorowała go i zapukała pięścią w drzwi. Uśmiech Dracona znikł z twarzy, gdy poszedł za nią schodami, gdzie stał prawie tuzin rycerzy. Nagle wyobraził sobie, jakby to było, gdyby ich zbroje zamarzły i zawiał wiatr.. Przez głupie wyobrażenie trudniej mu było zachować powagę.

Następne drzwi, tym razem mniejsze, otworzył ktoś, kto przypominał mu lokaja w jego „domu". Był to wysoki, chudy człowiek, ubrany na czarno, zapraszający ich środka ruchem dłoni.

Pełen wdzięczności Draco wszedł do ciepłego, ogromnego, wspaniałego foyer. Dekoracje nigdy jednak Dracona zbytnio nie ciekawiły.

Od razu zaczął się rozglądać - musiał znaleźć tę Ginny. Prawdę rzekłszy, nie wiedział jej od kilku miesięcy, odkąd skończył szkołę. Nie chodziło o to że koniecznie chciał się z nią zobaczyć, raczej chciał ujrzeć swą przyszłą małżonkę.

_Oczywiście wracam do domu, zanim się pobierzemy, bez jaj... _

- Rodzina królewska oczekuje - powiedział lokaj, podkreślając słowa gestem zaliczanym do tzw. „teatralnych". - Proszę podążać za mną.

Szli za nim kilka minut korytarz za korytarzem.

_Czy ta „królewska rodzina" nie mogła „oczekiwać" jakoś bliżej drzwi? _

Rozejrzał się, próbując zapamiętać kierunek, skąd przyszli.

W końcu zatrzymali się przed dużymi drzwiami. Lokaj pchnął jedno skrzydło, a otworzyły się obydwa.

Serce Dracona biło niemiłosiernie szybko ze zdenerwowania. Był pewien, że specjalnie chcą, aby nie widział się z Ginny - ale przecież pierwsza wchodzi zawsze głowa rodziny. Za nim weszło kilku rycerzy. Później do środka podążyła Elle z eskortą. Nareszcie był ruch Dracona.

Rozejrzał się. Komnata królewska w rzeczywistości była wielkim pokojem, w którym po bokach stały dwie burgundowoczerwone sofy, a naprzeciw nich fotele, ustawione na grubym i pewnie kosztownym dywaniku. Ściany zostały pomalowany na złoto, z sufity zwisał mały żyrandol, służąc za oświetlenie całemu pomieszczeniu, nie wliczając kominka.

Draco zaledwie spojrzał na ludzi, którzy przypuszczalnie byli Królem i Królową Anglii, jego wzrok natychmiast powędrował w stronę Ginny. Siedziała prawie na krańcu sofy, a za sobą miała bardzo dużo miejsca. Ubrana była w zieloną sukienkę z wielka spódnicą i cienkim gorsetem.

Wydawało mu się, że ma większe piersi, niż pamiętał i jest nieco szczuplejsza, jednak to wszystko mogło być po prostu skutkiem ubioru tej bombiastej sukni.

Wyglądało na to, że jest jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana od niego. Jej duże ciemnobrązowe oczy obiegły jego sylwetkę od dołu, powoli przesuwając się w stronę twarzy. Była bledsza niż zwykle, ale jej skóra była tak gładka, jak ją widział po raz ostatni. Jej ogniste weasley'owskie włosy zostały upięte w kok, a kilka kosmyków zwisało jej wzdłuż twarzy. Zauważył, że w porównaniu do jej braci, jej włosy się falują.

Gdy Draco i Ginny przypatrywali się sobie po raz pierwszy, ich rodziny witały się. Jednak teraz każda para oczu w komnacie była zwrócona w ich kierunku, jak gdyby czekając, że coś powiedzą.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się przebiegle, częstując Ginny błyskiem w swoim oku.

Nadal nie był pewien, czy to jest ta Weasley, którą znał...

Elle powiedziała, że gardzą sobą nawzajem. To mogło oznaczać, że Weasley mogła się obawiać spotkania z nim.

Siostra trąciła go łokciem.

- Rzeknij „Dobry wieczór" - syknęła kątem ust.

- Dobry wieczór - powtórzył posłusznie, podchodząc do kapany, gdzie siedzieli Król i Królowa.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie i wyciągnęła rękę. Wziął ją w swoja dłoni i cmoknął szybko, po czym potrząsnął ręką mężczyzny.

Z niechęcią odwrócił się w stronę Ginny, siedzącej nadal na sofie. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

- Daj swą dłoń Draconowi, Ginny - warknęła królowa.- Czy zawsze mam ci przypominać o twoich manierach?

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i podała chłopakowi dłoń owiniętą w rękawiczkę. Draco uklęknął na kolano, śmiejąc się w duchu i próbując zobaczyć jej reakcję. Pocałował ją, nadal złośliwie patrząc jej w oczy. Przełknęła ponownie i wyszarpnęła mu rękę, zanim zdążył ją wypuścić.

- Draconie, zabierz Ginny i Isabelle na spacer - rozkazał jego ojciec tonem, który nie lubi sprzeciwu. - Jestem pewien, że macie sobie wiele do powiedzenia, tak wiele się zdarzyło przez dwa miesiące.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy wstał i podał Ginny swoje ramię. Spojrzała na niego, jakby był wężem, po czym wstała i chwyciła się go lekko.

Gdy wyszli z komnaty, po prostu go puściła. Nic nie powiedziała, tylko wpatrzyła się w posadzkę.

Elle szła tyłem, tak że mogła widzieć ich twarze.

- Czy dobrze spędziłaś ostatnie miesiące? - zapytała uprzejmie, a jej głos zabrzmiał o wiele doroślej niż u siedmioletniego dziecka.

Ginny spojrzała na nią w taki sposób, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy. Po chwili spojrzała na Dracona, jakby chcąc ich porównać.

- Ach... Ona jest siostrą...

I w tym momencie Draco już wiedział. Ona była z jego czasów. Nie była królewną - nie, dostała się tu prawdopodobnie tak samo, jak on. Ulżyło mu trochę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ktoś jeszcze jest w tej sytuacji, co on.

Ale może jeszcze ktoś... Ktoś oprócz Ginny Weasley? Prawdę mówiąc nawet Harry Potter byłby lepszy, bo z nim nie musiałby się żenić.

- Elle - poinformował ją, uśmiechając się szyderczo. - Zwie się Elle.

- Wiem to - warknęła. - Widziałam ją ostatnimi miesięcy - to ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało, jakby nie była go pewna.

Draco spojrzał na siostrę, która dziwnie na nich patrzyła.

- Elle... Czy byłabyś tak miła i ostawiła nas samych?

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

- Tak, Draconie - odrzekła i pobiegła sprintem przez korytarz. Obydwoje patrzyli na nią, dopóki nie zniknęła za rogiem.

Spojrzał na Ginny, która wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowaną. Nadal nie był pewna, czy ją rozpoznaje.

_Świetnie, coś chyba powinienem powiedzieć..._ Zmarszczył brwi.

Dziewczyna odchrząknęła cicho i zaczęła skubać paznokcie. Jej zdenerwowanie było prawie śmieszne.

- Eee... - odezwała się w końcu. - Czy będziemy tutaj stali cały dzień?

Draco poczuł, że koniecznie powinien powiedzieć cos błyskotliwego, ale nic takiego mu nie przychodziło do głowy.

- Jeżeli tyko zechcesz... Myślę, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie widziałaś tak wielkiego splendoru, co Weasley?

Spojrzała na niego ogłuszona. Nagle zmarszczyła brwi i założyła rękę na rękę.

- Świetnie - odpowiedziała nie ukrywając sarkazmu. - Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to musiałeś być akurat ty.

Następna cisza, w ciągu której patrzyli na siebie.

- Wyglądasz... nieźle... - powiedziała, krzywiąc się, jakby prawienie mu komplementów było grzechem wołającym o pomstę do nieba.

- A ty nie - skłamał, wzruszając ramionami. - To co robimy?

Westchnęła i dotknęła ręką czoła.

- Powinniśmy wymyślić coś, jakiś plan może, żeby wrócić z powrotem do domu. W ciągu następnych dwudziestu dni.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Weasley, czyżbyś nie chciała za mnie wyjść?

Spojrzała na niego przerażona i opuściła ręce.

- A ty chcesz się ze mną żenić? - pisnęła.

- No dobra, masz rację. A więc jak chcesz się stad wydostać?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - powiedziała, ale nagle jej twarz pojaśniała. - Masz różdżkę?

Parsknął.

- Gdybym miał, to czy byś mnie tu widziała?

Spochmurniała.

- Świetnie - warknęła. - Nie dość, że jesteśmy uziemieni, to jeszcze jako mugole.

- No coś ty, przecież tu jest dla ciebie lepiej – odrzekł spokojnie. - Chyba zemdlałaś, jak się tu obudziłaś, co? Myślę, nie, jestem pewien, że ta zasłona - podszedł do okna i położył rękę na bordowej kotarze. - Byłaby dla twojej rodziny źródłem utrzymania przez rok, nie?

Posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Dla ciebie też musiała być to niezła zmiana - wysyczała. - Ktoś cię lubi? Szkoda, że twoja siostrzyczka nie zna cię tak dobrze, jak ja.

- Ty w ogóle mnie nie znasz - warknął, zabierając rękę z zasłony. - A tak w ogóle, to czy nie miałem okazji zobaczyć twoich braci, czy też ich tu nie ma?

- A co to ma do rzeczy?

- Jesteś wkurzona, bo ja mam siostrę, a ty nie masz nikogo - wyjaśnił rzeczowo.

Znowu założyła ręce na piersi, przewracając oczami.

- Łał, czytasz ze mnie jak z książki, Malfoy - powiedziała. - Mam być zazdrosna, bo takie przemądrzałe ścierwo jak ty...

- Nie powiedziałem że jesteś zazdrosna - przerwał chłodno. - A teraz, jeśli możemy przestać się kłócić jak dzieci i iść naprzód...

- A od kiedy ty się martwisz tym, że jesteś infantylny? - zapytała, widocznie jeszcze nie chcąc przestać się kłócić. - Już zgubiłam rachubę, ile razy ty i mój brat żeście się bili w Hogwarcie...

Przerwała ponownie, ale to dlatego, że osoba trzecia odchrząknęła. Ginny odwróciła się. Na końcu korytarza stał Harry, trzymający ręce za plecami.

- Potter! - wykrzyknął Draco z niewiarą. - Potter tutaj? - spojrzał na Ginny, a ona w jego szarych oczach dostrzegła rozbawienie.

- Wasza Królewska Mość - odezwał się brunet, patrząc na punkt za ich głowami. - Wybaczcie mi, że przerywam, lecz wasi rodzice zażądali, abyście zaraz podążyli do sali obiadowej.

Draco przeniósł wzrok z Harry'ego na Ginny.

- On jest służącym? - szepnął.

Dziewczyna bezradnie pokiwałam głową i chwyciła go za rękę, zaczynając iść za drugim chłopakiem. Ale zdołała tylko uchwycić kawałem jego peleryny, która zsunęła jej się z dłoni.

Blondyn podszedł do Harry'ego, który na niego nie patrzył. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieczytelna, gdy spojrzał na jego czoło.

- Co ty, Potter, gdzie blizna? - zadrwił Draco. - Tutaj chyba nie jesteś potężnym i wielkim wszechzbawicielem, nieprawdaż?

- Malfoy, przestań - rozkazała Ginny. - On nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Chłopak obrócił się, stając z nią twarzą w twarz.

- Więc tylko my wiemy, że nie powinno nas tutaj być?

- Cicho! - krzyknęła. - Nie mów o tym!

Draco ponownie zwrócił uwagę na Harry'ego, a jego szyderczy uśmieszek ponownie zaigrał mu na ustach.

- On nikomu nie powie - odrzekł pewien siebie. - Jest tylko służącym.

Harry zacisnął usta, ale reszta wyrazu jego twarzy nie zmieniła się.

- Skończ to - odrzekał Ginny, stając w obronie chłopaka.

- Nie ma blizny - Draco zamyślił się. - Tak sobie myślę... Ej, twoi rodzice żyją?

Stało się w mgnieniu oka. Ginny krzyknęła w tej samej chwil, gdy Harry przycisnął Dracona do ściany i spojrzał na niego dziesięć razy bardziej nienawistnie, niż zwykle patrzył na nią. Blondyn wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale nic więcej. Nadal patrzył na Harry'ego drwiącym wzrokiem.

Ginny podbiegła do nich. Zawahała się, przed tym, czy odciągnąć Harry'ego od Dracona, bo jednak Malfoy dla niej też był wcześniej niemiły. Toteż zasłużył sobie na stan, w jakim obecnie się znajdował.

- Harry... Puść go... - powiedziała cicho. - Proszę...

Jego rozgniewana twarz rozluźniła się nieco, ale oczy nadal płonęły żywym ogniem. Powoli puścił Dracona i cofnął się krok do tyłu. Odwrócił wzrok od spojrzenia blondyna i dużymi krokami poszedł przed siebie.

- Król na pewno się dowie! - krzyknął za nim Draco. Harry nie dał jakiegokolwiek znaku, że usłyszał - po prostu zniknął za rogiem.

Ginny spojrzała na Dracona, kładąc ręce na biodrach. Nie była zadowolona.

- Malfoy, to był straszne. Jak mogłeś...?

Zachichotał.

- To tylko chłop, Weasley... Ach, chcesz, żebym puścił mu to płazem?

- Ach, no tak, zapomniałam - powiedziała z sarkazmem. - Jedyną twoją pasją w życiu było czepianie się Harry'ego Pottera, prawda?

- I twojej rodziny - dodał.

Aż ją świerzbiło, żeby mu chlasnąć z liścia, ale zawinęła tylko pięści. Skręciła korytarzem tak szybko, że uniosła się za nią spódnica.

- Wierzę, że wiesz, gdzie jest pokój obiadowy - spytał Draco, podążając za nią.

- Tak, ale teraz tam nie idziemy.

- No to gdzie...?

- Do lochów.

Draconowi zajęło całe dziesięć sekund pojecie tego, że żartowała. Spojrzała na niego przez ramię, miał tak niewyraźną minę, że aż chciała się zaśmiać. Zmarszczył brwi, czując się jak idiota.

- Bóg wie, ze zasługujesz na pakę - powiedziała.- Po tym, co zrobiłeś Harry'emu...

- Więc tutaj jego rodzice też nie żyją? - wtrącił Draco. - Jak umarli, jeśli Ciemny Pan nie żyje?

Zamilkła na moment.

- Nie mamy pojęcia, czy tutaj jest Ciemny Pan, czy go też nie ma - odrzekła w końcu. - Ale możliwe, że nadal ma władzę.

Kiedy Harry był w ostatniej klasie, udało mu się zgładzić Voldemorta - definitywnie. Świat czarodziejów wracał do normy.

- Ale jak umarli jego rodzice? - Draco się zirytował.

- Ojciec żyje - odpowiedziała Ginny.- Matka mu zeszła.

- Och jejku, biedny Potter - skomentował.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Skupiła się na tym, jak znaleźć drogę do jadalni. Tak naprawdę to nie była w stu procentach pewna, gdzie to jest. Gdy już miała wrażenie, że się zgubili, doszli do znajomych jej drzwi.

Rodzice Ginny, ojciec Dracona i Elle siedzieli przy stole, czekając na nich. Spojrzeli na wchodzącą parę. Ginny nie bardzo wiedziała, gdzie ma usiąść, za to Draco pewnym krokiem podszedł do stołu i zajął miejsce obok swojej siostry.

Dziewczyna niepewnie podeszłą do pustego miejsca pomiędzy Elle a swoja matką. Jej ojciec siedział na końcu niewiarygodnie długiego stołu, tak jak przy śniadaniu, a ojciec Dracona zajął miejsce po jego prawej.

Nagle Ginny pojęła, że nie zna imion swoich rodziców, już nie mówiąc o teściu. Poprosiła los, aby nie musiała nazywać ich po imieniu i zasiadła do stołu.

Mężczyźni rozmawiali na temat ostatniego odkrycia nowego lądu zwanego Ameryką, pozostali jedli w ciszy. Dziewczyna miała ochotę poprawić ich w kilku miejscach, jednak uciszyła się, gdy napotkała śmiertelny wzrok Dracona. Instynkt co prawda mówił jej, żeby go olać i powiedzieć swoje, lecz z drugiej strony przypomniała sobie, że w tych czasach kobieta nie powinna się odzywać nie pytana. Sfrustrowana wpakowała sobie do buzi następną porcję.

Rozmowa zeszła na temat Bożego Narodzenia i przyszłego ślubu. Ginny zmroziło. Miała dość tego i nie chciała nic słyszeć o tym swoim weselu... Ale, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, nie będzie musiała brać w nim udziału. Tak naprawdę miała wciąż nadzieję, że następnego dnia obudzi się we własnym łóżku w Hogwarcie. Bez niej na pewno by oszalała i zaczęła panikować. Przecież... Przecież nie mogła pozwolić na to, by ona i Draco Malfoy...

Nie, to wszystko musiało być jakimś głupim snem!

_Prawda? _

- Myślałaś już o tym, prawda, Ginny?

Dziewczyna prawie udusiła się, próbując przełknąć kawałek, który miała w ustach. Prawie, co oznaczało, że jednak musiała zwrócić to, co miała w buzi i zrobiła to, wypluwając wszystko na talerz. Gdy spojrzała w górę, wszyscy, WSZYSCY, nawet dziewczyna niosąca następne danie patrzyli na nią z obrzydzeniem.

- Gdzież twe maniery? - syknęła doń matka, słodziutko uśmiechając się do ojca Dracona. - Upraszam stokrotnie, lecz nasza córa ostatnimi dni zachowuje się bynajmniej niecodziennie.

Blondyn parsknął, ale tylko Ginny to zauważyła. Zastrzeliła go spojrzeniem i nałożyła sobie mięsa z tłuczonymi ziemniakami.

- Upraszam o wybaczenie - powiedziała cicho.

Książę Walii spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

- Wracawszy do ślubu... Mój Robercie, lada dzień zamek w Anglii będzie ukończony. Po co budować tu następny?

_Dobra, tatusiek nazywa się Robert... _

- Ginny zdradziła mnie, że lepiej czuć się będzie tutaj, z rodzicem, w Anglii - przemówiła królowa. - Gdyby coś się wydarzyło... To właśnie chciałam rzec chwilę temu.

Ojciec Dracona spojrzał na Ginny.

- Naprawdę obchodzi cię, mościa panno, gdzie żyć będziesz? - zapytał szorstko. - Straciliśmy wiele pieniędzy, aby wybudować ten przeklęty zamek, dla jakiej przyczyny więc teraz...

- Może zapytasz Dracona, Edwardzie? - zasugerował Robert.

- Co JA mam z tym wspólnego? - wycedził Draco.

- A tyleż - krzyknął jego ojciec z ledwością powstrzymując się od wybuchu. - Że ty także będziesz tam mieszkał, mój książę.

Teraz Ginny pojęła o czym rozmawiali - chodziło im o to, gdzie ona i blondyn będą mieszkali po ślubie. Wezbrała w niej niechęć na myśl o zamieszkaniu z Draconem. Zadrżała.

- Mnie nie obchodzi - odrzekł „książę". - Gdzie mieszkać będę. Róbcie, jak uważacie, ojcze - nacisk na „ojcze" był subtelny, jednak Ginny go usłyszała. Gdy napotkała wzrok chłopaka, ujrzała w nim tylko rozbawienie.

- Nadal myślę, że najlepsze rozwiązanie to wybudować dwór tu-... - ponownie zaczął Robert.

Ginny poczuła, że coś zjadła, ponieważ jedzenie przeszło przez ściśnięty żołądek i z bólem powędrowało dalej. Odepchnęła od siebie talerz i spojrzała na Dracona.

- ... Jedno jest pewne, wnuki będą cudowne. Ginny i ja prowadziły żeśmy dyskurs, nieprawdaż? - zapytała jej matka.

Odżyła na dźwięk swojego imienia.

- S- Słucham? - wyjąkała. - Wnuki?

Królowa wygadała na rozdrażnioną tym pytaniem, próbując wzrokiem przywołać ją do porządku.

- Oczywiście, przecież ja potrzebuję spadkobiercy - odrzekł Robert, śmiejąc się cicho. Dla niego było oczywiste. Mieć spadkobiercę. - No i chciałbym zobaczyć dziedzica, zanim zejdę z tego świata.

Ginny poczuła się tak chora o myśl o tym, że wydawało jej się, iż wszystko zwróci. Spojrzała na Dracona, który, zmarszczywszy brwi, wyglądał na nieznacznie zdenerwowanego.

- W odpowiednim czasie, rzecz oczywista - postanowił Edward. - Chciałbym jeszcze powiedzieć coś niecoś o tych barbarzyńcach szkockich...

Dziewczyna westchnęła, wdzięczna swemu przyszłemu teściowi za zmianę tego drażliwego tematu. Przymknęła oczy.

_Błagam... Niech ja się jutro obudzę w szkole... Nie mogę wyjść za Malfoya... NIE MOGĘ mieć z nim dzieci... Mam tylko siedemnaście lat... Proszę, chcę wyjść za mąż z miłości... _

Otworzyła oczy, a jej uwagę przykuła dziwna mina Dracona. Patrzył na nią. Nagle uśmiechnął się złośliwie, założył ręce na piersi i oparł się o krzesło.

_I w życiu nie zakocham się w Malfoyu...! _

Koniec rozdziału III


	4. Rozdział IV

"All you need is love"

By mocha Butterfly

Tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział IV

Nocna przekąska

Draco i jego rodzina zatrzymali się w zamku rodziny Ginny na noc. Gdy zapytał Elle, jak długo jeszcze tu będą, ta zmarszczywszy nos, odrzekła:

- Przynajmniej dwie niedziele. Ojciec i dom królewski Weasley muszą omówić szczegóły ślubu. Przecie już za trzy tygodnie.

_Niestety już... _

Po obiedzie Draco nie przyjął zaproszenia, aby porozmawiać ze starszymi, usprawiedliwił się i wyszedł.

Do pokoju zaprowadziła go służąca, młoda dziewczyna, która sięgała mu do ramion. Paplała nieprzerwanie, ale Draco jej nie słuchał, tylko próbował zapamiętać drogę, jak dostać się do jadalni. Nie usłyszał "Dobrej nocy", ponieważ trzasnął jej drzwiami tuż przed nosem. Cóż, ten typ tak ma. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że jest niegrzeczny.

Jego pokój był mroczny i elegancki - w sam raz dla niego. Z okien zwisały ciężkie zasłony. Kapa na łóżku była granatowa, a dywan prawie czarny.

Z jednej strony jego łoża znajdował się kufer i gdy Draco przeszukiwał go, pomyślał, że ktoś musiał spakować mu ubrania na następny tydzień. Poprosił los, aby był tu ktoś, kto pomagałby mu się ubierać, bo sam na pewno by sobie nie poradził z tymi sprzączeczkami, kokardkami i innymi pierdołami, nie mówiąc o zakładaniu niektórych części garderoby.

Pokój oświetlało ciemne światło wydobywające się z kinkietów na ścianie.

Draco westchnął głośno i usiadł na łóżku. Pięć minut zajęło mu zdejmowanie butów - może nie tyle było trudno zrozumieć ich działanie, co odpiąć te przeklęte guziczki. Gdy wreszcie miał na nogach tylko śmieszne grube podkolanówki, zabrał się do zdejmowania dalszej części ubioru.

Peleryna była najłatwiejsza, podobna w budowie do szkolnej szaty, ale reszta to był dopiero koszmar. Pierwszą warstwę stanowił jakby sweter w czarne pasy, tak sztywny i szorstki, ze nie mógł mu przejść przez głowę. Prze kilka minut siłował się z nim, czując się jak kretyn. W końcu się poddał i przeklął głośno.

- Będzie się trzeba w tym przespać - wymamrotał. Gdy już chciał się położyć na plecach, drzwi komnaty otworzyły się.

Wszedł Harry.

Draco usiadł szybko, maskując zaskoczenie szyderstwem.

- Nie pukasz, Potter?

- Jestem tu, aby was przebrać w wasze nocne odzienie - powiedział bezuczuciowo.

Ulga Dracona, że ktoś mu pomoże pozbyć się tych cholernych ciuchów przerodziła się w przerażenie, że tym kimś będzie Harry.

- Nie - odrzekł.- Sam to zrobię.

- Inaczej myślę - odpowiedział Harry, spoglądając na niego swoimi zielonymi oczami.- Dorastaliście przyzwyczajeni do ubierania przez kogoś, teraz sobie nie poradzicie. Nie wiecie, jak to zrobić.

Blondyn wstał. Czuł się trochę idiotycznie, zważywszy, że peleryna już nie przykrywała jego ton podkoszulek, które sprawiały, że miał ramiona większe niż w rzeczywistości. Wyglądał okropnie nieproporcjonalnie i nawet na chwilę dopuścił siebie myśl, że Harry mógłby mu jednak pomóc. Ale ta myśl szybko mu uleciała z głowy.

- To, żem nie robił tego wcześniej, nie oznacza wcale, iż nie umiem - odparł zimno.

- Proszę bardzo - odpowiedział Harry i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

Draco spojrzał na niego, i zanim mógł się powstrzymać, rzekł:

- Czekaj.

Brunet odwrócił się, marszcząc brwi i przesyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Zdejmiesz ze mnie tylko ten sweter, dobra? - mruknął Draco, ponownie czując się jak idiota.

_To jest służący_, powtórzył sobie. _To nie jest Potter, którego znasz. On oczekuje od ciebie tego, że nie będziesz się umiał rozebrać._

Ale w dalszym ciągu czuł się przeraźliwie głupio.

Harry obdarzył go uśmieszkiem mądrali i wszedł głębiej do komnaty. Chwycił dolny brzeg swetra i zaczął go ciągnąć w górę.

Zatrzymał się.

- Musicie unieść ramiona.

Draco cały czas był posłuszny, próbując powiedzieć coś inteligentnego.

- Zawsze rozbierasz? - zapytał w końcu.

Harry przeciągnął mu sweter przez głowę i upuścił go na podłogę. Nie uniósł wzroku.

- Prócz niewiast - odrzekł po momencie, w którym rozpracowywał biała puszystą bluzę, którą Draco miał pod swetrem.

- Oczywiste - powiedział Draco. - Potter Prawiczek.

Tym razem brunet spojrzał na niego i zamrugał zdumiony. Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Czyżbyście wy ni byli?

- To moja sprawa - odparł Draco, pomimo tego, że on nadal też nie mógł się pochwalić podbojami na placu łóżkowym. Ale przecież takimi rzeczami nie chwali się byle komu, a już na pewno Potterowi.

Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę na ubrania, ale Draco cofnął się.

- To wszystko - powiedział. - Nie potrzebuję twej pomocy. Możesz odejść.

Brunetowi nikt nie musiał nic powtarzać dwa razy. Jak tornado wyleciał z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Draco ściągnął z siebie resztę góry, zostając w samych spodniach. Postanowił, że nie będzie się zniżał do poziomu i spał w damskich koszulach nocnych - już wolał spać w slipkach.

Chłopak zrobił obchód po pokoju i zgasił wszystkie świece, marząc o tym, aby mieć różdżkę i to wszystko pogasić z łóżka. Życie bez niej nie miało być łatwiejsze i on dobrze o tym wiedział. Jak ci mugole żyją?

W końcu komnata pogrążyła się w kompletnej ciemności, a on doszedł do lóżka, aby się położyć. Po wyrżnięciu w goleń o jakiś ostry kant mebla i przeklęciu, dotarł wreszcie do łoża. Kilka sekund zajęło mu nakrywanie się tymi wszystkimi pierzynami. Zawinął się w nie jak naleśnik. Położył się na plecach, wpatrując w baldachim.

Nie był zmęczony. Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, ale prawdopodobnie wcześnie, coś koło ósmej.

Jego myśli wywędrowały do jego czasów, w przyszłość. Co się tam działo? Czy jego tam nie ma? Czy skrzaty obeszły cały dwór i stwierdziły, że zaginął? Czy jego matka się martwi?

_Prawdopodobnie nie_, pomyślał. _Gówno ją to obchodzi._

No i jak dostać się z powrotem? Nie miał w ogóle pojęcia, jak znalazł się tutaj. Wszystko było bez sensu. Na przykład Zmieniacz Czasu, owszem, nawet niezły, pod warunkiem, że to jego ojciec zrobiłby mu jednak głupi kawał. Co jednak nie mogło być prawdą, bo w takim razie nie skończyłby jako książę, którego wszyscy znają z imienia i wyglądu. To samo z Ginny - byli w podobnym miejscu tego równoległego świata. To nie miało sensu. Jak to się stało, że jest ich tylko dwoje, skoro Harry i Dumbledore też tu żyją? Kto mógłby wiedzieć, że oni znaleźli się nie tam, gdzie trzeba?

Co się stanie, jeśli nie wrócą? Musiałby się ożenić z Ginny i... Mieć z nią dzieci. Odpowiedź na to była oczywista - oprócz wyjątku, że być może przed Bożym Narodzeniem miałby szansę się obudzić we własnym domu, to tak, musiałby ją poślubić.

Małżeństwo. To było zawsze coś, czym nie zawracał sobie głowy. Jak na razie nie planował się żenić, i zakładać rodziny. Jego własna rodzinka była straszna, czemu miałby tworzyć podobną do tej? Nie widział się w roli troskliwego męża, a już na pewno nie w kochającego ojca. Zacznijmy jednak od tego, że nikt nie chciał się z nim swatać, jak dotychczas.

_Ginny też nie,_ pomyślał, przewracając oczyma. Był na nią zły, patrząc na to wszystko w ten sposób. Jednak gdyby był nią, za nic by za siebie nie wyszedł.

Przez kilka godziny Draco przewracał się z boku na bok i rozmyślał, rozważał w jaki sposób by się tu wymigać od ślubu. Ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy, oprócz jej bólu i uczucia głodu. Rozdrażniony, podniósł się, przygładził ręka włosy i rozejrzał.

Raczej nie zamierzał spać. Równie dobrze mógł zejść na dół do kuchni i coś przekąsić. Prawdopodobni po raz pierwszy znalazły się sam w nieznajomym sobie zamku. Zazwyczaj miał obok siebie jakiegoś służącego. Na szczęście teraz wszyscy już spali – był środek nocy.

Nie zakładając nic na wierzch, Draco wciągnął pelerynę i wyszedł z komnaty, modląc się w duchu, żeby nikogo nie spotkać w drodze do kuchni.

Ginny tez nie mogła spać. Za każdym razem, gdy zamknęła oczy, otwierały się wstrząśnięte perspektywą ślubu z Draconem. Miała tylko jedyna nadzieję - że następnego ranka obudzi się w Hogwarcie, jednak ta myśl nie sprawiała, że zaśnie natychmiast.

Najbardziej zastanawiały ją wydarzenia zeszłego dnia. Co ona tu robiła? I dlaczego?

Nagle uderzyło ją coś starszego. A jeśli ten świat jest ten prawdziwy, a w tym, którym dotychczas żyła, działy się rzeczy nierealne? Co, jeśli miałaby poślubić Malfoya w świecie rzeczywistym, a przeżycia, które chowała w swojej pamięci, były fałszywe?

Niestety, jeśli nawet tak, to nic jej to nie objaśniało. Jeśli to była rzeczywistość, to czemu wierzyła, że jest jeszcze coś poza nią?

Potrząsnęła głową i usiadła. To wszystko robiło się zbyt skomplikowane, całe główkowanie co jest prawdziwe, a co nie jest.

Może spacerek po zamku i nawdychanie się świeżego powietrza rozjaśni jej trochę w łepetynie.

Wychyliła nogi za łóżko i zaczęła szukać pantofli, które Maria zostawiła tam tego wieczoru. Gdy już je znalazła , podeszła do drzwi. Jej koszula nocna była długa, ciemna (krwistoczerwona) i gruba, więc miała nadzieję że będzie jej w niej ciepło. Ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Rozejrzała się w górę i po korytarzu, jakby obawiając się, że ktoś nadejdzie. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest następna sypialnia, ale nie chciała być złapana na nocnym spacerze po zamku.

Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony - mówił jej matka. Ginny uśmiechnęła się smutno. Co robiła teraz jej mama (Nawet jeśli był to świat nieprawdziwy, to Molly Weasley na zawsze pozostanie jej mamą)? Czy to możliwe, że ona będzie teraz żyła z ludźmi z przeszłości, a jej rodzina Tam egzystowała z jej repliką? I co się stanie z tamtą "Nią" w przyszłości?

Ginny, mijając znajome drzwi, uświadomiła sobie, że to są te do kuchni. Były tylko lekko uchylone, wiec pchnęła je, weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą.

_A teraz,_ zastanowiła się. _A teraz trzeba by znaleźć jakąś świecę..._

Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć układ kuchni. Więc, jeśli pójdzie prosto, wejdzie na stół, a na prawo ma starodawne piece. Na lewo będzie ława, gdzie służba jadła posiłki. Przy piecach były szafki - bardzo prawdopodobne, że świeczki i zapałki będą właśnie tam.

W kuchni było tylko jedno okienku, przez które wpadało bladawe światło księżyca. Jednak jej wzrok nadal nie dowidział i nie umiała w dalszym ciągu rozróżnić nic prócz kształtu mebli. Obróciła się tyłem do światła i poszła ku kredensom. Niestety, nie zauważyła, że ktoś stoi jej na drodze, aż na tego kogoś nie wpadła.

Oczy Dracona dostosowały się do sytuacji, jednak był tak pochłonięty obieraniem jabłka (nienawidził jeść jabłek ze skórka - denerwowało go to z niewiadomych przyczyn), że nie usłyszał jej kroków. I kiedy na niego wpadła, upuścił nóź z irytującym stukiem.

Ginny krzyknęła, dość długo i donośnie.

Rozdrażniony Draco zamknął jej usta ręką, próbując ją uciszyć. Wiedział, że to ona., Ginny - ognista czupryna mówiła sama za siebie - ale ona nie wiedziała, ze to on. Chwycił ją za ramię i rękę, ale się wyszarpnęła.

- Ćśś... - syknął. - To tylko...

Wyszarpnęła się do tyłu z zadziwiającą siłą. Jednak Draco trzymał ją za rękę tak mocno, że pociągnęła go, w związku z czym potknął się o jej koszulę nocną i upadli. Lądował pół na niej, pół na podłodze i czuł jej oddech na swojej twarzy.

Kilka sekund zajęło im zreasumowanie sytuacji, a gdy już zrozumieli, Draco i tak się nie poruszył.

- ... ja - dokończył, uśmiechając się leniwie.

Serce Ginny zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że on nie ma na sobie prawie nic od pasa w górę - prócz peleryny, zamocowanej pod szyją. Jego głowa była tak blisko jej, że czuła na policzku jego srebrne włosy, a jego oczy zdawały się lśnić w księżycowej poświacie.

- Spadaj, Malfoy - zmusiła się, aby przemówić.

Posłuchał się jej (zaskakujące) i stanął szybciej, niż minęła sekunda. Podniosła się i zaczekała, aż poda jej rękę do pomocy, ale Draco się tylko obrócił i, znalazłszy nóż, skończył obierać jabłko. Wyzwała go cicho i wstała. Serce się w niej tłukło, co spowodowane było paniką i bliskością jego ciała.

- Co ty tu robisz?

- A na co to wygląda? - odpyskował. - Byłem głodny i przyszedłem się posili-... tfu, zjeść coś.

- O trzeciej nad ranem?

Obrócił się do niej, odpychając nóź na stoliczek i jedząc jej jabłko przed nosem.

- No cóż, ja mam przynajmniej alibi, a ty? – odrzekł z pełną buzią.

- To mój zamek - wyjaśniła. Obserwując go, jak je, zaczynała się czuć głodna. - Skąd je masz?

- Ostatnie - odrzekł ogólnikowo i powrócił do tematu. - Ten zamek jest tak samo twój, jak i mój. Widzisz, gdy za mnie wyjdziesz, będę miał więcej rzeczy od ciebie. Zazwyczaj wszystko przypada królowi, nie królowej.

Spojrzała na niego urażona.

- Mam nadzieję, że mnie wtedy już tu nie będzie - odpowiedziała.

- A gdzie pójdziesz? Może zwiejesz? - nawet w tych egipskich ciemnościach mogła dostrzec jego uśmieszek.

- Wiesz gdzie. W przyszłość.

- Umiesz się tam dostać?

- Nie - przyznała.- Ale się dowiem, jak.

Następny dźwięk to było ugryzienie jabłka. Nastała martwa cisza.

- Zostawisz mnie tutaj, tak? - zapytał w końcu chłopak.

Była tak przejęta tym, że jej zaburczało w brzuchu, że nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

- Jak?

- Powiedziałaś, że spodziewasz się wrócić przed ślubem - przypomniał jej, tym razem bez uśmiechu. Jego mina była nieczytelna. - Czy to by oznaczało, że odejdziesz sama i mnie tu zostawisz?

- No... - przeciągnęła. - Nie wiem.

- Cudownie - odrzekł i podszedł do drzwi. Ginny wiedziała, że chce pójść i była trochę wkurzona na niego tym, że ani jej nie przeprosił, gdy na nią wpadł, ani nie powiedział teraz dobranoc.

- Malfoy - zawołała.

Nie odwrócił się, ale zatrzymał w połowie drogi do drzwi.

- Jeśli znajdę drogę powrotną, to możesz być pewien, że wrócisz ze mną - powiedziała i zarumieniła się okropnie. Pobłogosławiła panującą ciemność.

Nagle coś do niej doleciało i uderzyłoby w mostek, gdyby się nie cofnęła i nie złapała tego w dwie ręce. To coś było wilgotne i trochę kuliste...

- Masz resztę - powiedział, sprawiając, że na niego spojrzała. Otworzył drzwi, obejrzał się przez ramię, uśmiechając do niej.

Spojrzała na przedmiot, który trzymała w dłoniach i wstrząśnięta uniosła głowę, ale jego już nie było.

W rękach trzymała ponad polówkę obranego jabłka.

Koniec rozdziału IV


	5. Rozdział V

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział V

Kulturalna rozmowa

Ginny była strasznie rozczarowana, gdy następnego dnia, obudzona przez Marię, ujrzała tę samą zabytkową ogromna komnatę a na sobie nosiła białą koszulę nocną. Oznaczało to, że nadal żyje w siedemnastym wieku jako księżniczka.

No i ciągle wychodziła za Dracona.

Niemalże głośno zajęczała na wspomnienie wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Sam fakt, ze dał jej ponad połówkę jabłka był głupi, bo sprawiał, że coś jej szamocze w żołądku i nie był to głód. Nie spała prze to prawie pół nocy. No i dlaczego tak długo opierał się, żeby z niej wstać?

Oczywiście najbardziej prawdopodobne było wyjaśnienie, że chciał ją rozdrażnić. Wbrew wszystkiemu, ona dziwnie reagowała - chciała leżeć pod nim, chciała czuć na sobie jego ciało, mięśnie, uda...

Zadrżała z zimna, ale Maria na szczęście schylała się, wiążąc jej buty, więc nic nie zauważyła.

Obydwie wstały równocześnie. Maria uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło Ginny była od niej wyższa o kilka centymetrów.

- Spotkanie z Jego Wysokością Draconem nie było wczoraj tak okropne, prawda? - spytała, uśmiechając się nieco psotnie.

Ginny zamyśliła się. Owszem, było dość okropne, zważając na to, że Malfoy nadal miał paskudny, arogancki charakter. Z drugiej strony był jedyną osoba, z którą była wpakowana w tę całą kabałę.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

Na ustach służącej wykwitł uśmiech w stylu „ja i tak wiem swoje". Ubrała Ginny w prostą jasnoniebieską sukienkę, ale tym razem dziewczyna sama się uczesała - po prostu spięła niektóre kosmyki, aby nie wypadły, ale reszta zwisała jej luźno. Patrząc w lustro, zastanawiała się.

To nie była krótka sprawa na jeden dzień. Nie. Co to oznaczało? Od samego początku wiedziała, że to nie sen. I nikt nie mógłby użyć Zmieniacza Czasu, bo po prostu nie mogła wrócić z powrotem, a w przeszłości raczej też nie byłą znaną księżniczką. To było po prostu niemożliwe.

Co, jeśli musiałaby tu zostać do czasu ślubu? Może mogłaby się jakoś wykpić z małżeństwa?

_Nie_ - zmarszczyła brwi. _Sposób, w jaki nasi „rodzice" wczoraj rozmawiali... Tak bardzo chcą ślubu, że nie ma szans im tego wyperswadować, my nie mamy nawet żadnego prawa do sprzeciwu._

Już rozmyślała o ucieczce. Ale było tu jakieś „gdzieś", gdzie mogłaby się ukryć? Przeszukaliby każdy zakątek - więc kryjówka odpada. Nie dość, że nie mogłaby już nigdy wyjść, to nici z szukaniem drogi powrotnej.

_W dodatku obiecałam Malfoyowi, że z nim wrócę,_ pomyślała rozeźlona. _Ale ja jestem głupia... Ja powiedziałam coś takiego?_

Śniadanie nie różniło się wiele od wczorajszego lunchu. Ginny skoncentrowała się na jedzeniu, gubiąc się w marzeniach. Zadręczała się myślami o zaręczynach z Draconem i dylemacie z Harrym.

Jak mogła naprawić stosunki między nim a sobą, jeżeli nie miała pojęcia, co się stało? Wszystko, co wiedziała, to tyle, że miało związek ze śmiercią Lily. Ale jeśli ona jej nie zabiła, to czemu Harry tak jej nienawidzi?

Nagle do jadalni wbiegła dziewczyna.

- Wasza Wysokość... Wydarzyło się co... Złego... Potrzeba was.

W jakiś dziwny sposób jej rodzice i ojciec Dracona wiedzieli, o którą „Waszą Wysokość" chodzi. Jej rodzina powstała natychmiast i poszła za dziewczyną. Ginny oraz Draco, Elle i ich ojciec zostali przy stole sami. Nastała długa niezręczna cisza, która niemal dzwoniła w uszach.

Wreszcie śniadanie się skończyło. Ginny poszła poszukać Marii, która wiedziała, czym jest to „coś złego", co się wydarzyło. Zła i sfrustrowana, Ginny otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju.

_Co robili w ludzie w tych czasach, żeby sobie uprzyjemniać życie? _

Zagapiła się w portret na ścianie. Drażniło ją to, że nie wiedziała, o co chodzi Harry'emu, że w ogóle nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje i że nie było żadnego sposobu, aby się dostać do przyszłości.

Czas płynął baaaaaaaardzo wooooooolno. Nudziła się. Próbowała czytać książkę, ale nie umiała się na niej skupić. Rozmyślała na poważnie, czy czasami nie pójść poszukać Dracona, ale przerwała jej Maria.

Ginny podniosła się, odkładając książkę.

- No co się stało? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona.

- Popełniono zbiorowy mord - odrzekła Maria. - Znaleziono dziesięcioosobową rodzinę, zabitą we własnym domu. Tego ranka.

- Co? - Ginny zrobiło się okropnie zimno. Wstała i podeszła do służącej. - Jak to: zabitą?

- Morderca użył noża - odpowiedziała, wycierając oczy. - Najmłodszy dzieciuch miał dwa latka.

- Kto... Kto by śmiał...? - niemal wykrzyknęła.

- Nie jest wiadome - odrzekła Maria, szlochając. Nagle wyprostowała ramiona.- A teraz czas na herbatę. Spożyjecie ją z Jego Książęcą Mością Draconem.

Ginny, zmuszając się do skończenia myślenia o morderstwie, spróbował nie jęknąć.

- Sami?

Maria wymusiła drżący uśmiech.

- Zaczniecie lubić Go przed, czy raczej po ślubie?

Opuściły pokój i podążyły wzdłuż korytarza.

- W ogóle - odrzekła uparcie. - Nie chcę go lubić. Jest straszny.

- Nie chcę was obrażać, Wasza Wysokość, ale przejmujecie się bardziej, niż powinnyście - powiedziała służąca.- On jest naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem. Głęboko w sobie.

- Chyba bardzo, bardzo głęboko w sobie - mruknęła Ginny, przewracając oczami. - Tak głęboko, że nie możemy zauważyć tego dobrego Dra-... Malfoya.

Maria uniosła brew, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

Gdy przybyły do pokoju, chłopaka jeszcze tam nie było. Maria poszła po niego i zostawiała Ginny samą w komnacie. Dziewczyna usiadła na sofie mieszczącej maksymalni dwójkę ludzi. W komnacie było zimno i marzyła teraz tylko o tym, aby móc ogrzać dłonie o kubek z gorącą herbatą. Ale napoju nie było i prawdopodobnie miało go nie być aż do przybycia Dracona.

Przyszedł pięć minut później, przez które siedziała i wpatrywała się przed siebie.

Nawet nie spojrzawszy w górę, zapytała:

- Co?

Niemal poczuła jego uśmiech.

- Nie lubię herbaty.

Zaskoczony uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Mimo że kpiąc, powiedział prawdę.

- Nie lubisz?

- Nie powiedziałem tego przed chwilą?

- Jesteś dziwny - odrzekła, opierając się. - Wszyscy lubią herbatę.

- Wszyscy, których znasz? Wiesz, Weasley, mam dla ciebie wiadomość: nie znasz wszystkich.

- Dzięki Draco, nigdy o tym nie wiedziałam.

Nastała cisza i Ginny nie bardzo wiedziała, z jakiego powodu. Spojrzała w swoją herbatę i nagle coś ją uderzyło - nazwała go po imieniu!

Ponownie spojrzała w górę i napotkała jego wzrok, który ją bez przerwy drażnił.

Zakłopotana, zaczerwieniła się. Szybko wsypała sobie cukru do filiżanki, choć było go już tam tyle, że zrobił się roztwór nasycony.

- Więc... - powiedział w końcu. - Odkryłaś może, jak się stąd wydostać?

Spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

- Poprzedniego wieczoru? Nie, nie odkryłam.

- Ach no tak, zapomniałem - uśmiechnął się z drwiną. - Jesteś Gryfonką. Gryfoni nigdy nie wpadają na żaden przyzwoity, dobry plan, który mógłby im uratować skórę.

- A może ty coś wymyślisz, co! - krzyknęła. - Jakoś nie słyszałam jeszcze, żebyś cokolwiek zaproponował!

- To dlatego, że wierzę, że nic nie możemy zrobić - odpowiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi.- Sami się tu nie przenieśliśmy. Chyba logiczne, że sami się nie odniesiemy.

Przygryzła wargę i zamyśliła się.

- Maria wspominała o jakiejś magiczce - powiedziała. - Może ona potrafiłaby nam pomóc.

- Najprawdopodobniej to oszustka - mruknął.

- Kto, Maria?

- Nie mam pojęcia kim u diabła jest ta twoja Maria, więc jak mogę do niej nawiązywać? - odpyskował.

- Przepraszam. Mogłam się spodziewać, że jeśli powiem cokolwiek, spróbujesz mi odgryźć łeb, więc następnym razem będę siedziała cicho.

- To chyba najinteligentniejsza rzecz, jaką powiedziałaś w ciągu swojego życia, Weasley.

- Co cię tak wkurwia? - zapytała, stawiając filiżankę na stole. Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale... - Oprócz mnie.

- A nic - uśmiechnął się lekko. Ginny była zaskoczona - rzadko widywała jego uśmiech, zazwyczaj był to tylko grymas albo uśmieszek. - Tylko ty.

- Dziękuję ci - odrzekła z sarkazmem. - Czy od teraz możemy zacząć rozmawiać kulturalnie?

- Nie, chyba nie. Nigdy przedtem nie zdarzyło mi się rozmawiać kulturalnie z kimkolwiek z Weasleyów.

- Nigdy przedtem nie rozmawiałeś ze mną - odgryzła się.

- I marzę o tym, abym nigdy już nie musiał.

Parzyła na niego z nienawiścią przed długi moment. On musiał być najbardziej denerwującym człowiekiem na Ziemi.

_Cholera, czy ja zawsze muszę mieć takie zezowate szczęście? _

- Może słyszałeś, czemu moim rodzice musieli wyjść podczas śniadania? - spytała. Miała nadzieję, że ten temat sprawi, że zacznie być trochę poważniejszy, a przynajmniej przestanie ją denerwować.

- Nie, ale wiesz co? Nie obchodzi mnie to zbytnio.

- Zamordowano dziesięć osób - powiedziała. - Jedną z nich było dwuletnie dziecko.

Patrzył na nią z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Straszne - powiedział bez jakichkolwiek emocji. - Ale jeśli dobrze pamiętam, powiedziałem że mnie to nie obchodzi.

Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jak można być tak nieczułym na krzywdę ludzką?

- Ty cholerny... Nieznośny... - popluła się z wrażenia, nie umiejąc opisać chłopaka przed sobą.

- Mógłbym tu z tobą siedzieć Weasley, pić herbatę i po ludzku rozmawiać - powiedział uprzejmie, wstając. - Jednak myślę, że mimo wszystko chętniej rzuciłbym sam na siebie Klątwę Cruciatusa.

Wstała, dzięki czemu łatwiej było jej spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie był wiele od niej wyższy, a Ginny zawsze chciała wyjść za kogoś, kto umiałby ją wziąć na ręce jak piórko i nosić, gdzie tylko będzie chciała...

_Co jest następnym powodem, dlaczego nie mogę wyjść za tego dupka..._ Pomyślała, spoglądając na niego groźnie. Parzył na nią rozbawiony i jakoś nie widać było po nim ochoty na to, aby wyjść.

- Rozwiedziemy się po miesiącu - powiedział.

- Nie zamierzam za ciebie wychodzić! – zawołała, czując się jak idiotka. Spuściła z tonu, ale mówiła dalej. - I jak twierdziłam wcześniej, mam nadzieję, że będę w Hogwarcie przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

- Powodzenia - odrzekł, podchodząc do drzwi. Wciąż go obserwowała.

- Czyli chcesz się żenić! - wrzasnęła, jej cierpliwość poniosła sromotną klęskę. - Tego chcesz! To dlatego nic cię nie obchodzi!

Obrócił się powoli, w połowie drogi do drzwi.

Ginny wiedziała, że go rozgniewała, miał ciemniejsze oczy niż zwykle.

- Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzi. Nie mam zamiaru brać z tobą ślubu. W ogóle cała ta sytuacja jest, kurwa, bardzo śmieszna. Ale nic nie poradzę. A więc czemu mam siedzieć i użalać się nad sobą, jak to robisz ty?

Jak... jak ona mogła się ekscytować tym, że na niej leżał?

Miała ochotę mu przyłożyć. Chciała walnąć go tak mocno, że już zacisnęła pięści w antycypacji. Ale był dopiero w połowie drogi do drzwi i z łatwością mógłby ją powstrzymać. Fakt, że była niewiele niższa od niego, wcale nie oznaczał, że była jak on silna. Ten jego wzrok, to spojrzenie, które ze srebrnoszarego zmieniło się w popielate oznaczało, że jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Poczuła, że jej frustracja znika w czymś, co nazywało się strachem, ale wiedziała, że nie może się bać Dracona Malfoya. To było niedopuszczalne.

Wreszcie odwrócił wzrok i obrócił w stronę drzwi. Gdy była pewna, że na nią nie patrzy, krzyknęła z taką determinacja, jaką tylko w sobie chowała:

- Nienawidzę cię! - choć wiedziała, że to strasznie infantylne, nie obchodziło jej to. - Idź w cholerę!

Trzasnął drzwiami, w ogóle nie reagując na jej krzyk.

Usiadła, tak wściekła, że chciało jej się wrzeszczeć.

_Jeśli się nie uspokoję, to powyrywam sobie kłaki... Weź na wstrzymanie, Ginny... _

Ale jakoś nie mogła się uciszyć. Wszystko było tak strasznie wkurzające... Musiała wyjść za kogoś, na kogo nie mogła patrzeć, nie miała nikogo, komu mogłaby się poskarżyć, nie potrafiła wrócić do swoich czasów i jedyna osoba, z którą miała nadzieje, że uda jej się porozmawiać, żywiła do niej głęboką niechęć.

Tak w niej wrzało, że nie mogła już wytrzymać. Chwyciła jego filiżankę, pełną herbaty i rzuciła nią o drzwi. Mimo że był już daleko, to i tak się musiała wyładować.

- Nienawidzę cię!

Filiżanka roztrzaskała się na tysiąc kawałeczków, a herbata została na drzwiach. Ginny patrzyła na skorupę tylko przez chwilę, po czym wstała i pospiesznie wyszła w pokoju, nie chcąc, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się tym, że to ona zrobiła ten bałagan.

A kogo to tak w ogóle obchodziło, że służący, który to będzie sprzątał, jeszcze bardziej ją znielubi!

Musiała wyjść z zamku, tylko to było ważne!

Nawet nie wzięła płaszcza - poszła wprost do ogrodu. Poczuła zimno na zaczerwienionych policzkach. Westchnęła głęboko. Świeże powietrze działało na nią bardzo uspokajająco.

Idąc coraz dalej w śnieg, objęła się mocno ramionami i spojrzała w dół. Miała na sobie odkryte buty na koturnie, śnieg sprawiał, że zamarzały jej nogi, ale co z tego.

Łzy, które powstrzymywała do dwudziestu czterech godzin nareszcie przyszły. Pozwoliła im spływać po twarzy, nie hamując żadnej z nich.

Spędziła tam dużo czasu, chodząc bez celu, przyglądając się uśpionym roślinom pod śniegową kołderką. W końcu zdecydowała się wrócić. Czuła się o wiele, wiele lepiej, chociaż miała wrażenie, że skostniały jej stopy, nos i palce.

Wróciła po pokoju, położyła się i wpatrzyła w sufit. Wiedziała, że wkrótce będzie lunch i wtedy znowu będzie musiała spotkać się z Draconem.

A tego obawiała się najbardziej.

Koniec rozdziału V


	6. Rozdział VI

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział VI

Prawda o Harrym

Po przebraniu się, za pomocą Marii, w suche ciuchy, Ginny zeszła na lunch. Wraz z nią i Draconem była tam tylko Elle. Dziewczyna utkwiła wzrok w talerzu, a w powietrzu wisiała cisza.

Nadal była strasznie na niego wściekłą. Jeżeli w końcu udałoby im się wziąć ślub, to on musiałby przeprosić pierwszy. A to dlatego, że ona była miła, a on się zachowywał jak głupek.

Elle, jak to dziecko, zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak i próbowała nawiązać rozmowę z bratem. Gdy zauważyła, że odpowiada jest krótkimi szczęknięciami, zwróciła się do Ginny i zapytała ją o ślub.

Po raz pierwszy Ginny spojrzała Elle w oczy

_Takie jak u niego... Tylko cieplejsze... Uprzejmiejsze... _

- Nie teraz, nie chcę rozmawiać o ślubie - odrzekła.

Ramiona Elle opadły, a zranione spojrzenie w oczach dziewczynki sprawiło, że Ginny poczuła się winna. Ale naprawdę nie byłą humorze, żeby o tym teraz rozmawiać. Wróciła do jedzenia, udając, że nic nie zauważyła.

Draco, gdy tylko zjadł, zostawił je same. Elle obserwowała go, dopóki nie wyszedł, po czym spojrzała w talerz ze smutkiem.

- Wiesz cośkolwiek może o służących?- zapytała ją Ginny, po czym zrozumiała, że to było głupie pytanie (podpowiedział jej tak wzrok Elle), ale przynajmniej podtrzymywała rozmowę. No i chciała się dowiedzieć, czy Elle wie cokolwiek o Lily Potter i jej śmierci albo powodzie, dla którego Harry tak jej nie znosi.

- Ano nic - odpowiedziała powoli. - Czemu pytasz?

- Zamyśliłam się - rzekła Ginny, wzruszając ramionami. Spróbowała innej taktyki. - A słyszałaś, czy nie zdarzyło się tutaj coś tragicznego?

- Jak co? - zapytała Elle zdenerwowana, nie mogąc zrozumieć, do czego zmierzała Ginny.

Rudowłosa nagle przypomniała sobie, że Elle pewnie nic nie wie o zamordowanej rodzinie. Czując się głupio, zaczęła udawać, że smaruje chleb masłem. Pospiesznie zmieniła temat. - Ciekawaś ślubu?

Dziewczynka rozjaśniał się, zapominając o wcześniejszych aluzjach Ginny.

- Jaką masz suknię?

Ginny tego nie wiedziała.

- Jeszczem nie zdecydowała - skłamała.

- Jeszcze? Ślub za trzy niedziele!

Przez następne trzydzieści minut Ginny postanowiła dawać Elle wyczerpujące odpowiedzi dotyczące uroczystości. Ze smutkiem zrozumiała, że nie wie o niej nic. Wiedziała, że wszystko jest zaplanowane, co sprawiło, że trochę się rozzłościła. Zawsze myślała, że sama zaplanuje swój ślub, chyba że z pomocą mamy, Hermiony (która wyszła za Rona tydzień po skończeniu szkoły) i swojego przyszłego męża.

_Taa, jakby tu zaplanować ślub z Malfoyem... Chyba śmiesznie by wyglądał wśród kolorowych kwiatów i białego ołtarza... _

Próbując wymigać się od dalszych pytań, powiedziała Elle, że jest jej przykro, ale jest bardzo zajęta. Prawda była jednak taka, że strasznie się nudziła. Bycie królewną było bardzo nudne.

_Czy nie mogłoby się chociaż trochę ocieplić na dworze?_ Pomyślała. _Ale nie, tylko mróz i śnieg... Świetnie, chociaż pasuje do mojego humoru... _

Po chwili wędrowała juz dokoła zamku. Co jak co, ale mury wewnętrzne swego obecnego miejsca zamieszkania znała już na pamięć. Wiedziała nawet, gdzie jest wyrwa w ścianie.

_Jak królewny spędzają wolny czas? _

Przeczytała naprawdę dużo książek o rodzinach królewskich, ale nigdy jakoś nie zwracała uwagi na to, jak zapełniały nudę. Bo na pewno strasznie się nudziły, były przecież szkolone tylko kilka razy w tygodniu i nie miały żadnych zadań domowych. Te największe bohaterki zawsze uciekały i spotykały biednych chłopców, w których zakochiwały, albo jeździły konno, strzelały z rusznicy (nie wiedziała, co to jest rusznica) a swoich przyszłych mężów poznawały podczas podróży. Najczęściej byli to książęta z innego królestwa.

Ale to wszystko działo się na zewnątrz, a jedyna rzecz, którą Ginny mogła robić przy obecnej pogodzie, to zwiedzać zamek od środka. Pojawiła się nagle idea, że może wpaść na Dracona, czego za nic nie chciała.

W końcu zdecydowała się poszukać Harry'ego.

_Sprawię, że zacznie mi ufać... Zdobędę jego przyjaźń i wówczas może mi powie, dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzi... _

Kilka minut poszukiwań zaniosło ją do biblioteki. Wetknąwszy głowę do środka, zobaczyła go, stojącego na wysokiej drabinie i pochylającego się nad półką. Pod drabiną stał jego ojciec. Byli do niej odwróceni plecami i byli w trakcie wyciągania książek z półek i otrzepywania ich z kurzu. Ginny, nadal przez nich nie zauważona, obserwowała i rozmyślała, jakie to musi być nudne.

Rozmawiali ze sobą i nagle Ginny poczuła - co? Zazdrość? Tęsknotę? - ponieważ Harry odwrócił się do swojego ojca, a jego oczy wrażały szczęście, jakby złapał właśnie znicza i wygrał mecz Quidditcha. To było spojrzenie, jakim rzadko kogokolwiek obdarzał nawet w jej świecie. Spojrzenie, jakim zawsze chciała, aby obdarzył ją. Widocznie ze swoim ojcem był szczęśliwy. Wydarzyło się tylko coś, co spowodowało, że w stosunku do innych ludzi, a w szczególności dla niej, stał się trudnym charakterem.

Obserwowała. Nagle Harry zatrzasnął książkę tak mocno, że kurz prysnął mu w twarz. Kichnął tak gwałtownie, że okulary spały mu z nosa i zleciały kilka stóp niżej. Chyba się rozbiły. Uśmiechnął się powoli, nadal nie zauważając Ginny w wejściu, mimo że powinien ją zobaczyć. Wrócił do czyszczenia książek.

- Dzięki wam, panie ojcze - powiedział Harry w staromodnym języku, przez który Ginny chciała zachichotać. Sięgnął po okulary, ale jego ojciec odsunął je od niego. - Ojcze! - zawołał, nadal się uśmiechając. - Oddajcie je!

James jednak nadal trzymał je w górze, śmiejąc się łagodnie. Spróbował podskoczyć, ale strach, że Harry mógłby spaść z drabiny sprawił, że podniósł się tylko o kilka cali. Przez kilka sekund śmiali się wesoło, chociaż Harry starał się utrzymać powagę.

- Wiecie, że bez nich nie widzę.

Ich śmiech wypełnił pokój i Ginny poczuła się tak strasznie, że zachciało jej się płakać.

_Może dla Harry'ego ten świat jest lepszy... Bycie służącym i mienie ojca jest o niebo lepsze od bycia wspaniałą niepokonaną sierotą, nieprawdaż? _

Poczuła przypływ gniewu, gdy pomyślała o życiu Harry'ego w tamtym świecie. To nie był fair. Tutaj została skazana na dwójkę ludzi, którzy jako jej rodzice pływali w forsie i kazali jej wyjść za Malfoya. Z drugiej strony Harry był szczęśliwy, a Voldemort nie istniał. A przynajmniej ona nic o nim nie wiedziała.

_Który ze światów jest lepszy...?_ Zastanowiła się, patrząc na Jamesa, który podał synowi

okulary i wrócił do sprzątania. _Tamten jest lepszy dla mnie, a ten dla Harry'ego... Czy naprawdę chcę odejść i zobaczyć go znowu samotnego?_

Tak, to jedna tych najdziwniejszych rzeczy. Ten służący wyglądał jak Harry Potter i nosił jego imię, jednak nie zachowywał się jak on i nie miał jego stylu życia. Jeśli nie wygląd i imię, Ginny przysięgłaby, że to dwójka zupełnie różnych chłopaków. Jednak wiedziała, ze w przyszłości urodzi się Harry Potter, całkowicie inny niż ten w siedemnastym wieku, jednak mający ten sam wygląda i imię. Było to wysoce nieprawdopodobne, z drugiej strony ponad wszystko możliwe.

_Ale to nie jest właściwy świat...! Bo jeśli tak, dlaczego nigdy nie słyszałam o barokowej królewnie Virginii Weasley, która wyszła za mąż za Dracona Malfoya? Znaczy, nasze imiona nie mają ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego, gdyby ktoś przeczytał to w jakiejś historycznej książce (na przykład Hermiona), na pewno uznałby to za niezwykły przypadek! Jeśli ten świat jest prawdziwy, powinnam o tym słyszeć dawno temu. Nie wspominając o tym, że mugole nic nie wiedząc o magii, a Maria powiedziała, że coś tam się zna i że w mieście jest czarodziejka. To wszystko jest dziwne! _

Jednak to niczego nie wyjaśniało. Ten świat musiał być fałszywy. Zamek zaczynał wydawać się jej straszniejszy niż przedtem - dlatego, że nigdy nie istniał!

Westchnęła głośno, nie uświadamiając sobie tego, że James i Harry mogli zwrócić na nią uwagę, co też zrobili. Poczuła, że się rumieni i koniecznie chciała powiedzieć coś inteligentnego. James nie sprawiał, że czułą się dobrze, a tym bardziej w jego obecności nie odważyłaby się spytać Harry'ego o tak ważne rzeczy. Nie po tym ostrzeżeniu, które dał jej w kuchni.

- Ja tylko... Poszukuję ksiązki... - powiedziała, po czym skręciła w najbliższą półkę po prawo. Wzięła pierwszą lepszą książkę do ręki i przerzuciła kilka stron. Po głębszym zastanowieniu się, czy czasami nie czyta do góry nogami, uświadomiła sobie, że to oryginalna łacina. To wyjaśniało, czemu przez chwilę czuła się jak idiotka.

Odłożyła te i wyjęła inną.

_Co to, regał łaciński? Czy ktoś próbował pisać po angielsku, czy nie? _

Ginny zauważyła, że James i Harry już ze sobą nie rozmawiają, a gdy na nich spojrzała, Harry obserwował ją katem oka. Gdy napotkała jego spojrzenie, zamrugała, a on powrócił do swej pracy, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

_Podejrzewa mnie... Ne ufa mi... Obydwaj mi nie ufają..._

Kilka minut później znalazła wreszcie książkę napisaną po angielsku. I co z tego, skoro nie dało się odczytać tytułu. Wyglądało to na _Orecba Fiiwozopiia_, ale środek był napisany po angielsku, więc postanowiła, że musi tam być coś jeszcze. Może to było tylko imię autora.

Musiała porozmawiać z Harrym, ale wglądało na to, że odkurza książki wraz z ojcem codziennie.

_Nieważne,_ pomyślała, siadając przy jednym ze stołów na środku biblioteki. _Mogę usiąść i poczytać chwilę tego całego "Orecba Fiiwozopiia"._

Żaden z nich się nie odezwał, chyba zrozumieli, że została w środku. Co kila minut jednak słyszała, jak wzdychają cicho, rozdrażnieni.

_Orecba Fiiwozopiia_ było trudne w czytaniu, ale już po kilku linijkach tekstu zrozumiała, że czyta _Grecką Filozofię._ Dumna z rozpoznania tytułu, próbowała czytać dalej.

Draco był w okropnym humorze. P prostu nic nie mogło mu pomóc. Nawet nawrzeszczał na Elle, która zapytała go tylko, czemu się tak dziwnie zachowuje. Tylko pogorszyła sprawę, wybiegając z jego pokoju z oczami pełnymi łez.

_Nawet życie księcia jest do bani,_ pomyślał, leżąc na swoim łóżku i wpatrując się w baldachim. To właśnie robił, w Hogwarcie, kiedy był w kiepskim nastroju - kładł się na łóżku i zasuwał kotary. Jeśli ktoś mu nie chciał włazić w drogę, nie odsuwał ich. Z drugiej strony, gdy zostawał sam koncentrował się tylko na swoim gniewie i jego przyczynach.

Teraz jedną z tych "przyczyn" była Ginny Weasley.

Miała w sobie coś, co piekielnie działało mu na nerwy. Może to był tylko jej wieczny optymizm, sposób, w jaki na niego spojrzała, gdy zobaczył ją tu po raz pierwszy.

_Dla niej wszystko jest chyba cukierkowe i różowe_, pomyślał gorzko. _Ale wkrótce okaże się, że życie jest kwaśne i szarobure. I to ją załamie._

No i wkurzał go sposób, w jaki do niego mówiła. Jakby próbowała go zmienić! Jakby mogła go zmienić. Nie wiedział, czemu tak to nazwał, po prostu tak mu się wydawało. Jakby chciała go zmienić z takiego, jakim jest, w takiego, jakim chciała, aby był. Jej mąż powinien lubić herbatę. Jej męża powinno obchodzić morderstwo dziesięciu osób.

_No to jej mężem powinien być ten popierdolony Potter._

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Draco tęsknił za domem. Za swoja ogromną, zimną rezydencją, gdzie największym problemem było to, czy śniadanie zjeść w łóżku, czy zejść na nie do jadalni. Kurde, byłby nawet szczęśliwy mogąc wrócić do Hogwartu i martwic się o to, jak zwyciężyć Pottera w Quidditchu. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż ta sytuacja teraz. Tam umiał przewidzieć, co zdarzy się następnie. Czy to, czy zjadłby sam, czy z matką nie było dużym problemem. I co, gdyby przegrał z Potterem - czy nie zawsze tak było?

Tutaj nie wiedział kompletnie nic. Na przykład powodu, dla którego się tu znalazł. I czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się wrócić.

Jednak najgorszy dylemat był ten - wbrew temu, że Ginny strasznie działała mu na nerwy i go dręczyła, to nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, jak była śliczna i jak cudownie byłoby wpleść palce w jej włosy...

Myśli z tej kategorii sprowadzały na niego coraz większy gniew. Szczególnie na siebie, więc kazał sobie myśleć tylko o złych cechach Ginny Weasley.

Ginny siedziała nadal, czytając _Grecką Filozofię_ aż do obiadu. Postanowiła, że będzie tam dopóty, dopóki sprzątać tam będą Potterowie. Wiedziała, że gra nie fair, biblioteka była ogromna jak Nora i pewnie zajmie im dużo czasu przebywanie z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu. W końcu wkurzyła się sama na siebie i na lunch zawędrowała w pieskim humorze.

Ponownie tylko ona, Elle i Draco byli jedynymi ludźmi przy stole. Tym razem Elle paplała o pogodzie, zadając im od czasu do czasu proste pytania.

Tym razem Ginny szybko się urwała i podążyła do biblioteki pełna nadziei. Niestety, James sprzątał wciąż ze swoim synem. Prawię zajęczała, sfrustrowana.

- Nie posilicie się? - zapytała.

Odwrócili się i spojrzeli na nią, co ją rozdrażniło.

_Jestem królewną! Mogę rozkazać Jamesowi, żeby sobie poszedł! I co z tego, że będzie zły, jest służącym! _

Wiedziała, że będzie niemiła, ale i tak się odezwała:

- Eee... Jamesie? Czy mógłbyś pójść po mych rodziców, proszę?

Spojrzał na nią groźnie.

- Wybaczcie, Wasza Wysokość, ale Wasi rodzice są w mieście.

- Tak, wiem - odrzekła niewinnym tonem. - Dlatego chcę, abyś po nich pospieszył. Nie będzie cię jedynie chwilę.

- Wybaczcie, pani, lecz może będziecie mogła znaleźć kogoś innego, aby znalazł rodziców Waszej Królewskiej Mości? Musimy to skończyć - wskazał ręką na regały.- przed końcem wieczoru.- jego głos by zimny i nieugięty, poza tym patrzył na nią z nieugiętą determinacją.

Czułą się strasznie, mówiąc do niego rozkazującym tonem bez zupełnej przyczyny. Ale musiała konieczne porozmawiać z Harrym, a jeśli zrobiłaby to przy Jamesie, Harry na pewno by odmówił. Musiała się więc pozbyć jego ojca.

- Proszę - dodała stanowczo.

Gniew aż promieniował z mężczyzny.

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego (nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że chciał mu coś przekazać) i wyszedł spod drabiny. Ginny weszła do pokoju, aby mógł wyjść on, po czym wyminął ją bez słowa.

_Ale odważny... I w dodatku niemiły... mogłabym powiedzieć rodzicom i wyrzuciliby go. Rzecz jasna nigdy nie zrobiłabym takiego świństwa, ale mógłby chociaż udawać, ze jest dla mnie miły... _

Czekała, aż jego kroki ucichną, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego.

Stał do niej tyłem, odkurzając ksiązki. Teraz zamiast trzaskania książkami i prószenia kurzem po prostu zbierał go morką szmatką, co było inteligentniejsze.

Podeszła do niego. Wygięła palce do tyłu i do przodu.

- Harry?

- Tak, Wasza Królewska Mość? - odrzekł wzdychając i opuścił książkę. Nie odwrócił jednak głowy.

- Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

- Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość - wyczuła w jego głosie subtelny sarkazm i gorycz. Odstawił książkę i zszedł z drabiny, po czym obrócił się, stając naprzeciw niej.

- Możesz oznajmić ojcu - powiedziała delikatnie.- że nie musicie kończy tej pracy. Znalazłam już kogoś do tego.

Jego twarz nie zmieniła się, jednak wyraz oczu zmiękł.

- Dzięki Wam, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedział, choć w jego głosie nie było wdzięczności.

- I przeproś go ode mnie - dodała, uśmiechając się lekko. - Za to, że go wysłałam. Chciałam po prostu z tobą porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

- Więc odszedł bez powodu - w jego głosie zabrzmiała skarga.

Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi.

- Noo... Nie, niedokładnie, jednak...

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, ten uśmiech tak jej przypomniał Dracona, że to było aż przerażające.

_Boże, Harry, co ja ci zrobiłam, że mnie tak nienawidzisz? Co ja narobiłam? _

Nie uświadomiła sobie tego, że powiedziała to głośno, dopóki Harry się cicho nie zaśmiał. Rumieniec oblał jej twarz i szyję i poczuła takie zakłopotanie, że nie wiedziała, co w końcu powiedzieć.

- Coś mi zrobiła? - powtórzył. - Odebrałaś mi matkę.

Ginny poczuła się, jakby pokój nagle zawirował i nie mogła ustać w pionie. Obróciła gwałtownie głowę.

- Ale... Ale Maria powiedziała... Powiedziała mi, że to nie ja ją zabiłam...

- Och, nie, wcale nie ty to zrobiłaś... - odpowiedział jadowicie.

Próbowała przełknąć bryłkę w swoim gardle.

_Nie zabiłam, jej... więc czemu mnie nienawidzi? _

- Więc co takiego uczyniłam? - szepnęła, błagając, aby nie zaczęła płakać, bo to by wyglądało żałośnie.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Jeśli to wszystko, o czym chcecie ze mną rozmawiać, Wasza Wysokość, to wolałbym nie. Mam insze obowiązki, którym musze bezsprzecznie poświecić czas...

- Nie - sama siebie zaskoczyła stanowczością w głosie. - Nie wyjdziesz, póki nie wyjaśnisz mi, czemu czujesz ku mnie taką nienawiść. Nie pozwolę ci wyjść.

- Przecie wiesz, dlaczegoż!

- Wcale nie! - krzyknęła. Patrzył w nią tak zimnym wzrokiem, że przemknęła jej przez głowę, myśl, ze zamarznie. - Powiesz mi, Harry Potterze. Myślisz, że wiem, ale ja nawet nie jestem tą, którą znasz.

- Jesteś dokładnie tą, którą znam. - wysyczał. - Jak i twoi rodzice. Żywię tylko nadzieję, że ta osoba, która zamordowała dziś tę gromadę, zamorduje także ciebie. I żywię nadzieję, że zrobi to powolnie i boleśnie, ponieważ ludzie tacy jak ty i twoja rodzina powinni umierać powoli, w męczarniach, a potem gnić w piekle.

Wyminął ją szybko i wyszedł z biblioteki, zostawiając niezdolną do jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, do ruchu, do oddychania. Łzy tak szybko wypełniły jej oczy, że musiała zamrugać, żeby nie wypłynęły.

Nagle jej nogi stały się niezdolne do tego, ab ją dźwigać - upadła na podłogę. Chwyciła się za spódnicę, przyczepioną do koronkowych halek i zaczęła w nią płakać.

Nie chciała płakać jak bachor, wiedziała, że to wszystko jest śmieszne i strasznie dziecinne, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. To, co Harry do niej powiedział... to było gorsze od jakiejkolwiek obelgi, którą rzucił w nią Malfoy. Było gorsze, ponieważ przecież kiedyś kochała Harry'ego i każdego jego słowo było jak pchniecie nożem prosto w serce.

Płakała długo, aż w końcu wypłakała wszystkie łzy. Upadła na plecy i zagapiła się w sufit, drętwiejąc.

Wszystko było takie głupie! Ten świat był nie ten, co trzeba, nieważne, że Harry był tu szczęśliwy z ojcem. Nieważne, że Maria była miła. Że Elle była słodka i ze Ginny była bogata. Chciała do swojego starego domu, chciała go znajomego ghula na strychu, chciała do hałasu, do jakiego przywykła.

Ale na chceniu się skończyło.

Słonce spadało coraz niżej, zalewając bibliotekę pomarańczowym światłem. Ginny wciąż leżała na podłodze, czując, że może kroić gęste powietrze. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuła się tak samotna, tak zdesperowana w swoim życiu. Nawet podczas swojego pierwszego roku, gdy Tom Riddle kazał jej robić straszne rzeczy i nie wiedziała, co się z nią działo, miała ten komfort, że zawsze mogła powiedzieć komuś w pobliżu o tym, co jest nie tak. Tu nie mogła rozmawiać o tym z nikim. Bo nikt by nie zrozumiał, nawet Maria, która tolerowała wiele, mogła pomyśleć, że Ginny zwariowała, mówiąc, iż jest z przyszłości.

Jedyna osobą, która by ją zrozumiała, był Draco Malfoy, ale wcześniej zjadłaby kosz na śmieci z zawartością, niż otworzyła przed nim serce.

_Żywię tylko nadzieję, że ta osoba, która zamordowała dziś tę gromadę, zamorduje także ciebie. _

Zamrugał oczami.

Czy to Harry mógł zamordować tych biednych ludzi...?

_Nie._ Odegnała od siebie ten głupi pomysł. _Nie mógł. Może Harry jest w lekkiej... depresji i ma kilka problemów, jednak nie byłby zdolny do zabójstwa._

Jednak nadal była to dziwna rzecz, wy powiedziana do członka rodziny królewskiej.

Nie miała pojęcia, ile tam leżała, jednak z czasem kroki służących cichły, a zamek spowijała ciemność. Wreszcie zmusiła się do powstania i opuściła bibliotekę.

W jej pokoju Maria siedziała na łóżku. Gdy Ginny weszła do pokoju, wstała i spojrzał na nią groźnie.

- Gdzieście była? - zapytała. - Prawie północ. Zamartwić się na śmierć idzie, pomyślałam, że wyszłyście z za- ...

- Byłam w bibliotece - odrzekła.

Maria spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

- O... Nic dziwnego, że was nie znalazłam, któż by pomyślał, że panienka weszła do biblioteki.

- Co to znaczy?

- Gardzicie czytaniem - odparła. - A teraz rozbierzcie się, czas spać.

_Jak na kogoś, kto zna mnie całe życie, Maria chyba nie zna mnie zbyt dobrze. A może jednak...?_ Pomyślała, pozwalając się rozebrać.

Ginny usiadła na łóżku, a służąca zaczęła zawijać ją w koce.

- Co się stało z Lily Potter? - zapytała nagle.

Maria przez chwilę stała w bezruchu, jednak przeniosła wzrok na poduszkę.

- Nie żyje, kwiatuszku.

- O tym wiem. Ale jak umarła?

- Jeżeli nie pamiętasz, nie jestem, odpowiednią osobą, aby ci to wyjaśnić – odrzekła, klepiąc ją po głowie.

Ginny usiadła na łóżku. Musiała się dowiedzieć, jak to się stało!

- Więc kto jest odpowiedni? Moi rodzice?

Maria zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do drzwi i odwróciła głowię. W jej oczach gościł smutek.

- Nie chciałabym, abyście się tym zadręczały - powiedziała. - Lata temu się zdarzyło...

- Opowiedz mi! - krzyknęła. Jeśli bycie miłą zaprowadziło ją donikąd, to arogancja powinna zrobić swoje.

Marii opadły ramiona i powrócił do łóżka.

- Miałaś tylko pięć lat wtedy - powiedziała, a jej oczy zrobiły się nagle gotowe do płaczu. Ginny poczuła się winna. – Myślałamże jednak, że wiecie...

- Przepomniałam - wyszeptała dziewczyna.

Służąca westchnęła, wyprostował się i wytarła oczy.

- Każdy kochał Lily. Każdy służący, oczywiście. Była zawsze piękna i wesoła, potrafiła nas podtrzymać na duchu. Wyszła za Jamesa i mieli syna, tworzyli doskonałą rodzinę. Muszę przyznać, że byłam trochę zazdrosna, ich trójka wyglądał tak cudownie... – przerwała, aby otrzeć oczy. - Lily była kochaną przyjaciółką. Dobrą przyjaciółką.

Choć Ginny oddałaby życie, żeby to usłyszeć, czekała z cierpliwością na punkt kulminacyjny.

- Wasz ojciec... Tak, był zazdrosny - mówiła dalej Maria szlochając i patrząc na ścianę za Ginny. - Był kobieciarzem.. nadal jest. Pewnego dnia kazał zawezwać Lily i...

Ginny miała dziwne wrażenie, że wie, co się stało. Czekała na Marię, która wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać na dobre.

- Po tym wszystkim Lily nie była tak szczęśliwa i uśmiechnięta jak zawsze. Ludzie pytali się jej, czy coś nie tak, ja i mój mąż także, ale zawsze i tak odpowiadała "Nic mi nie jest"... Nie było... Kilka tygodni później Lily powiedziała Jamesowi, że znowu jest w ciąży. I że to nie jest jego dziecko.

- O mój Boże - Ginny wciągnęła powietrze. Chwyciła mocno koc w ręce, aż pobielały jej kłykcie. Serce biło jej szybko, a żołądek coraz bardziej kurczył. Poczuła się, jakby miał być chora.

- James był wściekły - Maria zaśmiała się pusto. - Jeśli jest jakieś uczucie nie pasujące do niego, jest to na pewno gniew. Nikt nigdy... Nie widział go tak rozwścieczonego jak wtedy. Był aż siny z wściekłości, gdy poszedł do waszego ojca i powiedział mu, co myśli. Gdy wasza matka usłyszała o tym, co się działo na zamku... Była wściekła nie na Jamesa, nie na waszego ojca nawet, tylko na samiuśką Lily. Bo to ona nosiła dziecko króla.

- Dwa dni później Lily zniknęła. Niektórzy myśleli, że uciekła, ale jam nie wierzyła. Miała męża, sześcioletniego syna i byłą w ciąży. Nawet jeśli ojciec dziecka był okropny, chciała tego. Sama mi to mówiła i zaklinała się, że chce dziecka, bo jest jej własne.

- Co się… - Ginny mocniej chwyciła koc. - Co się z nią stało?

- Odnaleźli ją - powiedziała Maria, utkwiwszy w niej wzrok. - W lesie blisko zamku. Została zastrzelona. W jej ciele znaleziono dwanaście strzał.

Ginny poczuła, jak blednie. Ręka zatrzymała się na jej ustach i próbowała oddychać głęboko - miała ogromne nudności.

- Nikt tego nigdy nie udowodnił - mówiła dalej Maria swoim monotonnym głosem. - Ale wszystkim było wiadome, że wasza matka to zaaranżowała. Strzały były z tych, których używają żołnierze w zamku.

_Nic dziwnego, że Harry mnie tak nienawidzi!_ Pomyślała, przymykając oczy. _Też bym się nienawidziła, jeśli byłabym nim... Ma racje, moi rodzice zasługują na to, żeby się smażyć w piekle... _

- To dlatego mnie tak nienawidzi? - wyszeptała Ginny, odejmując rękę od ust, jednak nadal miała zamknięte oczy.

- Któż? - poczuła dotyk ciepłej miękkiej ręki na swojej dłoni,.

- Harry - otworzyła oczy i wpatrzyła się w nią. - To dlatego Harry mnie nienawidzi? Z tego powodu, co moi rodzice zrobili jego mamie...?

- Dobre wytłumaczenie z jego punktu widzenia - powiedziała szybko Maria. - Wasz ojciec poniżył jego matkę, a wasza ja zabiła. A teraz nagle chcecie zacząć z nim rozmawiać po tym, co... Wasza Wysokość, nie wiem, co wam się stało, ale wcześniej byłyście dla niego straszne. Na jego miejscu myślałabym, że to jakaś pułapka...

- Jaka byłam dla niego? - zapytała Ginny, prostując się. - Powidz mi, jak go traktowałam.

Kobieta wpatrzyła się w nią.

- Kwiatuszku, martwicie mnie. Jak można nic nie pamiętać?

- Opowiedz, proszę.

Westchnęła.

- Urągałyście mu. Nie pamiętacie? Mówiłyście o jego matce straszne rzeczy, gdy stał tuż obok.

Ginny nagle miała nawrót jakiejś głupiej pamięci.

Harry klęczał na kolanach i zamiatał podłogę, a ona nad nim stała i szydziła tylko.

- Twoja matka była mewką - powiedziała z drwina. - Sama przyszła do mojego ojca, nie było inaczej...

Chłopak zazgrzytał zębami, ale nie odrzekł.

- Ty będziesz następny, Harry Potterze. Moi rodzice już szykują na ciebie nagonkę...

Ginny zamrugała i próbowała wytrzeć obraz pamięci. To było takie rzeczywiste...

_Boże mój, co się dzieje? Czy ten świat jest rzeczywisty? To wszystko się wydarzyło? _

- Śpijcie już - rzekła Maria, gasząc świece i wychodząc z pokoju. Ginny została sama w ciemnej sypialni. Siedziała na łóżku, zagubiona w myślach.

Powoli się położyła.

Teraz już wiedziała, czemu Harry jej nienawidzi, ale to wcale nie sprawiło, że czuła się lepiej.

Jak mogła być tak straszna?

_To nie byłam ja_, powiedziała sobie. _Nie powiedziałabym czegoś takiego Harry'emu. Nigdy._

Chyba by nie usnęła, jednak dzień był tak emocjonalnie wyczerpujący. Chwile później spała juz jak zabita.

Draco robił obchód zamku, próbując znaleźć jakieś ciekawe zajęcia. Znalazł Ginny.

Rano na śniadaniu zauważył, że lekko podzióbała jedzenia, a jej skóra była jakby przybladła. Miała większe i ciemniejsze oczy niż zwykle, a pod nimi duże fioletowosine cienie. Oczywiście nie zwrócił na to jej uwagi - pewne przez całą noc martwiła się o powrót do domu.

Minęła go, nawet nie zwracając uwagi. Rozdrażniony jej zachowaniem, obrócił się.

- Głodna jesteś?

Zatrzymała się i powoli odwróciła.

- Jak? - zapytała przygnębionym tonem.

- Nie jesteś głodna?

Przesłała mu spojrzenie pełne nieufności i zakłopotania.

- Zostaw mnie, Malfoy.

Poszła dalej.

Zmarszczył brwi.

_Nie. _

Nie chciał jej zostawić samej w takim stanie. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co było nie tak.

Zrobił w jej stronę kilka dużych kroków.

- Prawie nic nie zjadłaś na śniadanie i lunch.

- Moja sprawa - przyspieszyła tempo. Nawet się nie obejrzała przez ramię.

Draco zatrzymał się, zachmurzając.

- Świetnie. To może wymyślisz w końcu coś, co nam pozwoli wrócić do domu, co?

Odwróciła głowę, a włosy jej zafalowały.

- Jeśli mnie słuch nie myli, jeszcze niedawno mówiłeś, że nie możemy wrócić - warknęła.

_Przynajmniej zwróciła uwagę. _

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Bo powiedziałem. Ale gdy cię widzę, to wiem, że ty za to nie spałaś przez to cała noc. Myślisz tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domku, prawda?

Zmrużyła oczy i podeszłą do niego.

- Myślisz, że jesteś wszechwiedzący?

- Wiem tyle, ile potrzebuję.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

- Wiesz, czemu Harry mnie tak nienawidzi?

- Nie. I nie chcę wiedzieć.

- Bo byłam dla niego zła - ciągnęła, ignorując go. - W tym świecie jestem jakąś zepsutą, okrutną księżniczką. Jestem taka... Taka jak ty. Nic dziwnego, że nas ze sobą swatają - pewnie stanowimy wspaniałą parę.

- Ja jestem zły? - spojrzał na nią groźnie.

- Tak. Jesteś - zauważył, jak po jej czole spływa strużka potu.

_Aż tak ją denerwuję? _

- I – dodała - zaczynam myśleć, że tobie się tu podoba. Jesteś księciem. Zawsze się zachowywałeś jak jaśnie pan. Dlaczego nie miałbyś zostać tam, gdzie należysz?

Spojrzał na nią.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale wydawało się, że zmieniła zdanie. Otworzyła usta, wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się przewrócić. Rękawem wytarła czoło.

- Ale gorąco, prawda? - mruknęła.

Tak naprawdę to było bardzo zimno, w dodatku stali w pobliżu wielkiego okna, z którego co jakiś czas wiało. Draco czuł jak nieomal się trzęsie.

- Jak mówiłam - kontynuowała, jednak tym razem bez wcześniejszej ekspresji. - Jeżeli znajdę jakąś drogę do domu, to myślę, że cię tu powinnam zostawić.

- Myślisz, że ci się uda? - odrzekł z niewiarą w głosie. Zaczęła kaszleć. - Weasley, masz wszystkich w domu? Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, żeby wrócić.

Przestała kaszleć i spojrzała na niego spode łba.

- Draco, przed chwilą mówiłeś, że nie ma sposobu, aby znaleźć drogę powrotną do domu.

Podszedł do niej bliżej.

- Zauważ, że powiedziałem "jakiegoś sposobu" - odrzekł z kpiną. - I nigdy nie powiedziałem że nie ma drogi powrotnej...

- Powiedziałeś.

- Tylko my nie możemy wrócić sami, bo sami się tu nie znaleźliśmy. Może istnieje ktoś, kto mógłby nam pomóc.

Jej spojrzenie rozchmurzyło się nieznacznie.

- Tak, jest czarodziejka o której ci wczoraj mówiłam. Moglibyśmy do niej iść i... - zaczęła się dusić, a nie kaszleć.

- Nic ci nie jest, Weasley? - zapytał, nie chcąc okazywać uczuć.

- W porządku - odpowiedziała miedzy kaszlnięciami. - Nie udawaj, że cię to obchodzi. Ciebie nic nie obchodzi.

Posunęła się trochę za daleko. Chciał być miły, pytając, czy dobrze się czuje. Patrzyła na niego coraz ciemniejszymi i ciemniejszymi oczami i strasznie się pociła, to się zapytał.

Rozdrażnienie zamieniło się w gniew.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nic mnie nie obchodzi - warknął. - Nie wkładaj mi słów w usta, Weasley.

Przymknęła oczy i otworzyła je, patrząc na niego gniewnie.

- Boli mnie głowa przez ciebie.

- No i dobrze.

Przyłożyła palce do skroni i zamknęła oczy, jakby chcąc przestać go widzieć. Jeszcze raz się zakołysała. Wystawiła ręce przed siebie, żeby utrzymać równowagę.

Draco nagle zaczął myśleć, że może coś jej dolegać, ale na pewno by jej tego nie powiedział.

_Wspaniale... Jeśli nie chce powiedzieć, co jej jest, to nie. Niech się męczy. _

- Podłoga się chwieje, co? - zapytał z drwiną.

Posłała mu spojrzenie pełne rozdrażnienia.

- Chyba muszę się położyć - powiedziała, kaszląc.

Obserwował ją, śmiejąc się w duchu, gdy oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła się schylać, jedną rękę przyciskając do płuc.

_Jakby się upiła._

Przestała przez chwilę i nagle nogi się pod nią ugięły całkowicie. Upadła, nie jęcząc nawet z bólu.

Zaskoczyło to Dracona, który nie wiedział, co robić. Zrozumiał, że coś jest bardzo nie tak, a ona mu nie powie na pewno. Podszedł do niej i uklęknął. Miała przymknięte oczy, ale mruczała cos pod nosem. Nagle wygięła się do tyłu i znowu zaczęła się dusić, tak mocno, że chłopak nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby nie wypluła płuca. Była tak spocona, że mokre miała nie tylko włosy ale i twarz, i szyję.

_Ona jest chora,_ zrozumiał w jednej chwili. Położył dłoń na jej policzku. Miała gorącą i wilgotną skórę. Jęknęła, gdy dotknął jej, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę.

Patrzył na nią, nie wiedząc, czy zasnęła. Powinien ją zostawić i pójść po kogoś, czy może zanieść ją do pokoju?

Czuł, że panikuje, a to nie była najlepsza rzez, jaką mógł teraz robić. W większości przypadków wiedziałby, co zrobić, ale wydawała się być tak chora... Jakby zjadła coś zatrutego...

- Ginny?

- Boli mnie... Płuca - mruknęła, próbując otworzyć oczy. - I... I... Zimno mi...

_Nie było jej przed chwilą gorąco?_

Spojrzał na nią, choć nie bardzo wiedział, czego szuka.

Usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Po chwili na końcu korytarza pojawił się Harry.

Ulga Dracona nie trwała długo. Harry podszedł i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zapatrzył się w Ginny, bredzącą w malignie.

- Idź po kogo - rozkazał blondyn. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i mógłby przysiąc, że coś zadrżało jego w zielonych oczach.

_Zaniepokojenie?_

Nie mógł więcej odgadnąć, bo w tej samej chwili brunet obrócił się i pobiegł po pomoc.

Koniec rozdziału VI


	7. Rozdział VII

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział VII

Doktor Thomas

Ginny, obudziwszy się, prawie od razu uświadomiła sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła, był ktoś pochylający się nad nią i kładący jej na twarzy zimny okład. W związku z tym pomyślała, że pewnie jest w domu, a ten ktoś nad nią, to jej mama. Ale za drugim razem, gdy już zrozumiała, co do niej mówi, z przykrością stwierdziła, że nie jest w domu.

Spróbowała się podnieść.

- Mamo?- zapytała. Ktoś chciał ją z powrotem położyć. - Gdzie jestem?

- Wasza matka śpi, kwiatuszku - odrzekł znajomy głos, a ciepłe, miękkie ręce położyły jej kompres na głowie. - Jest północ.

Maria. Ginny przypomniała sobie wszystko i z rezygnacją położyła na łóżku. W tej chwili uświadomiła sobie, że boli ją głowa, całe ciało i w dodatku czuje się jak w piekarniku. Gdy znowu spróbował się odezwać, przerwał jej kaszel. Bolało jak cholera, ale co mogła zrobić? Najlepiej się poczuła, gdy odjęła już rękę od ust i położyła ja obok siebie.

- Co mi jest? - wychrypiała.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie, patrząc na nią zaniepokojona. Zabrała jej z czoła szmatkę, zanurzyła ją w misce z zimna wodą i ponownie położyła.

- Nie nam wiedzieć, kwiatuszku - odpowiedziała.

_Nie nam? _

Ginny patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, jednak znowu zakasłała. Zrobiło jej się strasznie zimno, a potem znowu napłynęła fala ciepła, które sprawiało, że jest jej niedobrze.

_Kaszel... Chłód... Ból gardła... Gorączka... _

Brzmiało, jakby miała grypę, jednak nigdy wcześniej jej nie przechodziła i nie bardzo wiedziała, czym to grozi.

Przestała się na chwilę zastanawiać i utkwiła wzrok w Marii.

- Czy ja umrę?

Zaniepokojenie znikło z twarzy kobiety, a pojawiło się oburzenie.

- Oczywiście, że nie! - zakrzyknęła gorąco. - Nie pozwolę wam umrzeć! Obiecuję! - ścisnęła jej rękę, po czym podeszła do drzwi.

- Idę przynieść wam coś ciepłego do napicia, zaraz wrócę - przesłała jej ciepły uśmiech.

Ginny jęknęła cicho i odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę. Nie miała zamiaru pić nic ciepłego - i tak było jej już wystarczająco gorąco. Odsunęła pierzyny i próbował się podnieść, ignorując ból, którym krzyczało jej ciało.

Obietnica Marii nie poprawiła jej humoru. To było miłe, naprawdę, ale Ginny nie była idiotką. Wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że nie mieli zbyt dobrej pomocy lekarskiej w siedemnastym wieku. Ludzie umierali z prostego przeziębienia, nie mówiąc już o grypie.

Zamknęła oczy i oblizała suche wargi, próbując sobie wyobrazić, że jest we własnym łóżku w domu. Gdy była chora, mama siedziała przy niej non-stop, a gdy nie mogła, zajmowali się nią bracia albo tata. Ginny wiedziała, że drżeli o nią wszyscy w rodzinie - dlatego pilnowana była przez starszych braci na okrągło. Z drugiej strony była im niewypowiedzianie wdzięczna, gdy przy niej zostawali i nie musiała leżeć sama.

Teraz oprócz niej nie było nikogo i cisza dzwoniła jej w uszach. Było jej niewiarygodnie gorąco, przez gorączkę, a gardło bolało ją niemiłosiernie. Bolało nawet gdy przełykała ślinę. Jedynie gdy kaszlała, odczuwała mniejszy ból. Ale niewiele mniejszy.

Była wyczerpana, ale chciała być przytomna. Nie chodziło o to, że chciała jeść, w ogóle nie była głodna, w dodatku gardło by jej nie pozwalało przełknąć niczego. Nie. Chciała zapytać Marię o Dracona.

Pamiętała, że z nim rozmawiała na korytarzu, zanim zasłabła. A on dotknął jej twarzy... choć nie wiadomo, czy to nie był majak.

Nie była pewna, czy chciała, by to był sen, czy nie. Nie umiała powiedzieć, co było bardziej niepokojące - to, ze śniła o tym, że Draco dotyka jej twarzy, czy też to, że jej naprawdę dotknął. Nie chodziło o to, że to nie było miłe, wręcz przeciwnie, czucie jego chłodnej ręki na policzku było cudowne i nie była pewna, czy gdyby nie była chora, nie przebiegłyby jej jakiś dreszcz.

_Dzięki Bogu, jestem chora. _

Co on zrobiła, jak upadła? Zostawił ją, czy też ją gdzieś zaniósł?

Uświadomiła sobie, że chciałaby, by zrobił to drugie, chociaż wiedziała, że nie powinna. Dla Dracona Malfoya typowe byłoby, gdyby ją zostawił, nawet jeśli miałaby tam umrzeć. I prawdopodobnie tak zrobił.

Draco nie miał pojęcia, czemu miał kłopoty z zaśnięciem. Przerzucał się z boku na bok całą noc. Coś go gniotło w środku i chociaż nie pomyślał ani razu o Ginny, czuł, że chodzi o nią.

Myślał o wszystkim oprócz niej, specjalnie omijał ją w myślach, jednak w końcu się poddał i musiał przyznać, że bał się o nią. Była poważnie chora i gdy zajrzał do niej przed snem, zauważył, ze jej skóra parzyła. To oznaczało, że miała wysoką gorączkę.

Z innych symptomów wywnioskował, że miała zapalenia płuc. Sam to przechodził nawet dwa razy, gdy zamykał się w samej piżamie w lochach i nie bardzo wiedział, co robić.

Miał dziwne przeczucie, że oni tu nie wiedza, jak się zajmować chorą na zapalenie płuc. Nie mieli zbyt rozwiniętej medycyny. Możliwe było, że przez ich niewiedzę Ginny po prostu umrze.

Wyjaśniło się, czemu nie mógł zasnąć. Tak długo go to męczyło, że w końcu z westchnieniem zrzucił z siebie pierzynę i usiadł na łóżku.

_Idę się przejść... Może to mi trochę pomoże... _

Jego oczy w końcu dostosowały się do ciemności i nie musiał się potykać o każdy sprzęt na swojej drodze. Znalazłszy szatę, ładnie złożoną w kostkę i jakieś spodnie, wyszedł na korytarz, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Naprawdę nie wytrzymywał już w tym zamku. Płonące świece dodawały niewiele ciepła zimnym kamiennym ścianom i posadzce, z której ciągnęło jak diabli, a poza tym nieco oświetlały korytarze. Miał jakieś głupie dziwne wrażenie, że zza rogu wyskoczy zaraz wampir albo jeszcze inne dziwadło, nie mówiąc o czarnym kocie. Nie, żeby się bał, skądże, przecież jego dom sprawiał podobne wrażenie. Ale nigdy jeszcze nie przyznał, że mu się to podoba.

Draco nie był zbyt pewien, gdzie idzie – to miał być tylko spacer, nocna przechadzka, ale nogi same kierowały się do pokoju Ginny.

Zatrzymał się, gdy właśnie zrozumiał, gdzie idzie. Co z nim? Przecież Ginny jeszcze nie umarła, nie przesadzajmy, mógł spokojnie zaczekać do rana, żeby się z nią zobaczyć. Z drugiej strony, dobrze pamiętał, jak źle się czuła.

_Wcześniej wyglądała strasznie. Chyba rzeczywiście nie chcę jej widzieć w takim stanie... _

Jeśli była choć jedna rzecz, której Draco nie lubił tak naprawdę, to była to bezradność. Po prostu nie wytrzymywał psychicznie, widząc zagubionych, bezradnych ludzi, jak Ginny dzisiejszego popołudnia. To dlatego przeciwstawił się wszystkim swoim malfoyowskim odruchom i jej pomógł. Jęcząca z bólu w półśnie, drżąca z zimna i gorąca jednocześnie. I tak serio to ona ciągle bredziła, a on nawet nie miał czasu się jej przypatrzeć.

- Wasza Wysokość?

Draco obrócił się i ujrzał Marię, patrzącą na niego. W jednej dłoni niosła tackę, na której stała parująca czymś miseczka. Podeszła bliżej, a on zauważył na jej twarzy wyczerpanie. Widocznie kobieta przez cały dzień nie miała ani chwili wytchnienia.

Zatrzymała się przed nim i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Czy czegoś potrzebujecie, Wasza Wysokość? - zapytała znużonym tonem.

- Nie - odrzekł. - Po prostu... Wyszedłem na spacer.

Służąca zacisnęła usta i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Prosiłabym bardzo, abyście nie odbywali przechadzek tak późno, Wasza Wysokość. Musicie wypocząć.

- A ty nie musisz? - zapytał, unosząc brew.

Widocznie zrozumiała to źle, bo zaczęła się gęsto tłumaczyć.

- Och nie, Wasza Wysokość, to nie to miało oznaczać. Chciała tylkom powiedzieć, że wy będziecie jutro zmęczeni i dlatego chciałam...

- Nie, chyba się źle zrozumieliśmy - przerwał jej. - Po prostu patrząc na ciebie przyszło mi do głowy, że ty także powinnaś odpocząć. Wszystko.

Przez moment patrzyła na niego, jakby zleciał z księżyca. Nagle zamknęła usta i wydawało się, że sobie przypomniała, co ma do roboty.

- Wybaczcie, Wasza Wysokość, ale muszę to zanieść Jej Królewskiej Mości.

Wyminęła go i skręciła w korytarz, gdzie był pokój Ginny.

- Nie śpi? - zapytał wcześniej, niż mógłby się powstrzymać.

Maria przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, patrząc na niego.

- Tak, otworzyła oczy przed momentem.

Widocznie jego nogi też się go nie słuchały, bo za chwilę stał razem z Marią przed drzwiami.

- Czyli to oznacza, że jest z nią coraz lepiej?

- Nadziejuję tak, Wasza Wysokość – odrzekła, drżąc ze zdenerwowania. - Nigdym nie widziała takiej choroby jak ta.

_To ma sens... Oni chyba nie mają pojęcia o tym, co to jest zapalenie płuc..._

I nawet zgadzało się, że jeśli G inny pochodziła z czasów odległych od tych prawie czterysta lat, to w takich warunkach musiała zachorować.

- Chcielibyście ją odwiedzić?

W głosie Marii było coś takiego, co sprawiło, że musiał na nią spojrzeć. Nadal wyglądała na przestraszoną, ale teraz chyba dlatego, że bała się, że na nią nawrzeszczy za robienie mu takich propozycji.

Chciał ją zobaczyć? No jasne, że tak. W to nie wątpił. I miał jakiejś dziwne uczucie, że powinien tam z nią być, nie bardzo wiedział, skąd mu się to wzięło i chciał, aby jak najszybciej odeszło, ale czuł, że chciałaby go zobaczyć o wiele, wiele bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego stąd. Może dlatego, że obydwoje pochodzili z przyszłości.

Ten absurd we własnej głowie go zaszokował. Robił z igły widły. Ginny go nienawidziła, proste i zrozumiałe. Zawsze przechodziły ją dreszcze, gdy był przy niej. Nigdy nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, gdy z nim rozmawiała. A propos rozmów, te zawsze kończyły się awanturami - rzucaniem wszystkiego co popadnie i wrzaskami. Nie wspominając już o tym, że on sam nie mógł jej znieść, tak mu działała na nerwy. Tyle, że miło było na nią rzucić okiem, jeszcze niczego nie oznaczało. A teraz, gdyby tam wszedł, też pewnie by jej nie uszczęśliwił, bo była śmiertelnie chora. A on był jej największym wrogiem.

- Wasza Wysokość, czy...? - zapytała Maria, gdy nie odpowiedział.

- Zobaczę się z nią - odpowiedział, zanim skończyła.

Ginny walczyła z tym, aby się obudzić, a że przez chwilę nikogo przy niej nie było, to chciała sobie nadal wyobrażać, że jest tutaj Maria. Podjęła w końcu decyzję o otworzeniu oczu. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, że drzwi się właśnie otwierają.

Do środka weszła Maria, niosąc parującą miseczkę.

Ale za nią wszedł Draco.

Pierwsza jej myśl była taka, że pewnie ma halucynacje. Patrzyła na Marię, jak ta wchodzi do pokoju i siada przy jej łóżku, poprawiając jej poduszki i głaszcząc ją po dłoni.

Draco ciągle stał przy drzwiach z skrzyżowanymi ramionami i spuszczoną głową, patrząc na nią spode łba.

Służąca odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi i spojrzała na niego.

- Tylko kilka minut, Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała cicho. - Jej Królewska Mość jest bardziej wyczerpana, niżem myślała.

Kiwnął głową, a Maria wyszła, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ginny napotkała przez chwilę jego wzrok, po czym spuściła głowę i spojrzała na tackę z pewnie smacznymi, ciepłymi jeszcze bułeczkami, na które nie miała apetytu.

Ginny chciała, żeby natychmiast wyszedł. Wiedziała, że wygląda strasznie, wręcz przerażająco. Włosy kleiły jej się do głowy, i była tak mokra, że koszula nocna przylegała jej się do ciała. Spojrzała na lekko zaśniedziałą srebrną łyżeczkę i przejrzała się w niej, potwierdzając swoje najgorsze obawy. Naprawdę wyglądała okropnie, z tymi szarymi cieniami pod oczami i bladą skórą.

Wręcz przeciwnie do tego, jak była zawstydzona swoim wyglądem, czuła ulgę. Dlaczego, u diabła, obecność Dracona Malfoya przynosiła jej ulgę, nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Znowu na niego spojrzała i zauważyła, że on nadal jej się przygląda swoim pustym wzrokiem.

_Czemu on wygląda zawsze tak doskonale? Jego wygląd sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze gorzej... _

Jak gdyby czytał jej w myślach, otworzył usta i parsknął.

- Wyglądasz jak, nie przymierzając, śmierć.

Spojrzała na niego wściekła, ale nagle się zaśmiała. To nie był prawdziwy śmiech, brzmiało to raczej jak rzężenie starego fiata sprzed 80' roku, ale się przecież uśmiechnęła. Rozładowało to napięcie między nimi i nagle przestało ją obchodzić to, jak wygląda.

- Może usiądziesz, co? - zapytała, wskazując głową na krzesło, na którym leżała łyżeczka. Nienawidziła teraz swojego głosu, brzmiało to, jakby złapała chrypę i nie mogła się jej pozbyć, albo jakby paliła papierosy od początku życia. Ale naprawdę nic nie mogła poradzić.- Przysuń sobie krzesło.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, jakby się namyślając, wtem wzruszył ramionami i opuścił je wzdłuż ciała, podszedł do krzesła i podsunął je do łóżka. Rozsiadł się, położył łokcie na kolanach i przytknął palce do ust. I siedział, nic nie mówiąc.

W końcu się jednak odezwał.

- Wiesz co? - zapytał. - To pierwszy raz, kiedy jesteś dla mnie taka miła, aż podejrzewam, że majaczysz.

- Nie majaczę - zaprzeczyła skrzeczącym głosem. - I byłabym o niebo milsza dla ciebie, gdybyś tylko ty był uprzejmy względem mnie.

- I to właśnie musisz zrozumieć, Weasley - powiedział, wpatrując się w nią. Nie była pewna, czy to jego pewne spojrzenia sprawiło, że serce zaczęło jej bić szybciej.- Ja nie jestem miłą osobą. Ja jestem sobą. I zawsze pozostanę.

Zwracała mu spojrzenie, aż w końcu odwróciła je na bułki. Jak mogła coś takiego powiedzieć? Cóż, to była prawda.

Draco Malfoy rzeczywiście był nieprzyjemną i wstrętną istotą i nic nie mogłoby tego zmienić. Rozumiała, że nie zachowywał się przy niej właśnie tak, żeby ją zdenerwować albo coś w tym rodzaju. Po prostu takie miał usposobienie i z każdym innym robiłby tak samo.

_Ale dla Weasleyów musi być podwójnie nieprzyjemny. _

Nastała naprawdę długa cisza, którą przerywało tylko kruszenie bułki przez Ginny. Nie było miło myśleć, że po twarzy ścieka jej pot, uważała to za obrzydliwe. Czego by teraz nie oddała za Pieprzowy Eliksir Madame Pomfrey.

Gdy już nie mogła bułki, przestawiła tackę na łóżko obok siebie. Nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć albo co zrobić. Nie czuła się dobrze, gapiąc się na niego bez mówienia, więc spojrzała na swoje ręce.

Męczyło ją jedno pytanie, ale musiała pomyśleć kilkaset razy, zanim je zadała.

- Czemu przyszedłeś? Jest prawie czwarta rano.

- Lubię wstawać wcześnie.

Powoli przeniosła na niego wzrok, chcąc zauważyć cokolwiek głupiego w pokoju, żeby zacząć się śmiać. Była zmęczona. Spojrzała na niego. Jego twarz była nieczytelna.

- Czy kiedykolwiek ktoś ci powiedział - zapytała ochrypłym głosem. - Że jesteś dziwny?

Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, w jego stalowych oczach pojawiło się rozbawianie.

- Nie, jesteś pierwsza.

- Nie rozumiem cię - szła w to głębiej, zachęcona przez jego jasną odpowiedź. - W pierwszej minucie wydaje mi się, że mnie nienawidzisz, a w następnej robisz właśnie coś takiego.

Zadziałało. To było jak rozsunięcie kurtyny w teatrze, teraz wszystko widziała w jego twarzy.

- Coś jakiego? - zapytał cicho.

Zmarszczyła brwi i schylił głowę. Straciła wątek. Nagle zachciało jej się spać.

- Znaczy - wymamrotała. - Odwiedziny. Nie rozumiem cię.

- To już słyszałem.

- To wybacz. Ale naprawdę tak jest.

- Ja wale nie chcę, żebyś mnie rozumiała - odrzekł.- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, od której oczekiwałbym zrozumienia.

Gdyby tylko nie była taka zmęczona i chora, na pewno byłaby wściekła.

- Dobra. Nawet nie będę próbowała - powiedziała.

- Jesteś zmęczona, co?

- Nie, wszystko w porządku - skłamała, nawet na dobrą sprawę nie wiedząc czemu. Może dlatego, że nie chciała, żeby sobie poszedł.

Na jego ustach wykwitł uśmieszek.

- Tak samo w porządku jak wcześniej na korytarzu, gdy zemdlałaś?

- Ja nie zemdlałam - zamrugała oczami.- Ja tylko... Osłabłam. No.

- To jest to samo.

- A czy ty lubisz wstawać wcześnie, czy chciałeś mnie odwiedzić?

Nie oczekiwał takiego pytania, więc nie miał przygotowanej odpowiedzi. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, nie, teraz nie mogła usnąć.

- Po prostu byłem ciekawy - powiedział w końcu cicho. - Jak bardzo jesteś chora. Chciałem sam zobaczyć, na co jesteś chora, żeby móc postawić diagnozę.

- I co?

Zawahał się.

- To zapalenie płuc.

- O. To dobrze. Ludzie przeżywają zapalenie płuc - powiedziała. Język wydawał jej się strasznie ciężki, wiedziała, że mówi strasznie niewyraźnie.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

- Tak, chyba tak jest - spojrzał na nią z ukosa. - Chyba już pójdę - zaczął wstawać.

- Nie - zaprzeczyła. Złapała go za rękę, a potem za ramię. - Nie odchodź. Proszę - wyszeptała.

W jego oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie, spojrzał na nią, na jej dłonie kurczowo trzymające jego ramię, znowu na nią, chcąc jej dać do zrozumienia, żeby go w końcu puściła. Ale nie zrobiła tego.

- Zostań - poprosiła. - Dopóki nie zasnę.

Wydawało się, że przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić i przez moment była pewna, że się zgodzi. Miał wzrok utkwiony w jej twarzy, jak gdyby to ona miała odpowiedzieć.

- Nie myślisz jasno - powiedział w końcu. - Zaraz wróci Maria.

Zdjął jej palce ze swojego ramienia i kilka sekund później był już przy drzwiach.

Nawet się nie obejrzał za siebie i nie przejął się wcale zamknięciem drzwi.

Ginny patrzyła na nie przez chwilę, próbując zrozumieć to, co się właściwie stało. Prosiła go, żeby został jeszcze chwilę, a on sobie poszedł.

Ale myślała jasno... prawda?

_Będę później tego żałowała?_

Położyła się z powrotem, ale nie zamknęła oczu. Nawet jeśli wcześniej myślała, że wystarczy jej samo przyłożenie głowy do poduszki. Musiała pomyśleć, co nią kierowało, że tak bardzo chciała, aby został.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego, jeśli przez całe życie go tak nienawidziłam? _

Sekundę później już spała.

Draco, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z pokoju Ginny, natknął się na Marię. Stała w pobliżu wrót, i, podsłuchał, rozmawiała z kimś.

Nie bardzo go to zadowalało, ale nie mógł tak po prostu zapytać. Trudno. Wyminął ją, słysząc jak głośno wciągnęła powietrze, gdy ją popchnął i skręcił w boczny korytarz, czując na sobie spojrzenie jej czarnych oczu.

Co z nim? Wydawało mu się, że nie dość szybko wyszedł z pokoju Ginny. Jednocześnie tego nie rozumiał. Dlaczego tak nagle? Tak szybko?

_Ale ze mnie dureń..._

Gdyby teraz nie wyszedł, to może wszystko między nimi później układałoby się może lepiej, a na pewno inaczej niż teraz. Gdyby wyszedł wcześniej, nie mogłaby go zapytać, czy by nie został.

_Na pewno nie wiedziała, co mówi... Po prostu tak bardzo chciała, żeby ktoś z nią został, że musiała mnie poprosić. Gdy dojdzie do siebie, będzie pewnie zakłopotana i to ona wtedy będzie się czuła jak idiotka._

Ale to nadal nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego tak szybko wyszedł, jakby go goniła sfora wilków. Chociaż wiedział, o co tak naprawdę chodziło.

Chciał z nią zostań

Nie zaprzeczał. Już miał się zgodzić, i to go przeraziło. Nie panował nad sobą, gdy był z nią, nie wiedział co myśli, co robi i nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. A tak w ogóle to przez większość czasu to go wkurzała. Dużą większość. Ale były też takie razy, gdy zauważał, że na nią patrzy z takim dziwnym uczuciem, którego nie potrafił dokładnie opisać. Nie wierzył w to, że jej pragnie - nie pragnął Ginny Weasley. To było po prostu coś w rodzaju pożądania, coś w rodzaju uczucia, że tylko ona wie, że naprawdę wdepnęli w głębokie bagno i tylko ona to rozumie.

Wrócił powoli do swojego pokoju i czuł, jak atakuje go ból głowy. To pewnie przez to całe zamieszanie z ucieczką jej pokoju i z tą nawałnicą myśli.

Chciał to zrozumieć. Co on tak naprawdę czuł do niej? Na pewno nie była to już niechęć. Czuł się winny za to, że jest taka chora, chociaż dlaczego czuł skruchę, nie miał pojęcia.

_Nie ma się co martwić_ - uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Jak wyzdrowieje, znowu będzie nieznośna i znowu zacznie na ciebie wrzeszczeć._

Trochę go to podniosło na duchu. Może po prostu źle to wszystko rozumiał. Może to, co do niej czuł, to było tylko i wyłącznie poczucie winy, że on jest bezradny na to, że ona przechodzi taki ból, że możliwe, że umrze. I to prawdopodobnie dlatego chciał tak bardzo z nią zostać.

Ale to nadal nie mówiło mu nic o tym, że czuł się źle z tego tylko powodu, że ona czuła się źle, a jego nigdy nic nie obchodziło, jak czują się inni. Gdy usłyszał o śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego, nic nie czuł. Kiedy słyszał o całym niebezpieczeństwie, które Potter spotkał, gdy w zeszłym roku zniszczył Voldemorta i prawie nie stracił życia, nie czuł niczego. Nigdy nie czuł nic do nikogo, a teraz nagle napadło go poczucie winy, coś w rodzaju to-wszystko-przeze-mnie, względem Ginny Weasley?

Znalazł w końcu swój pokój i wszedł do środka. Po tym, jak przyłożył głowę do poduszki, zasnął natychmiast.

- Ginny... - zabrzmiało z daleka. - Ginny, obudźcie się, kwiatuszku.

Nie chciała się obudzić, nie chciała czuć zmęczenia chorobą, nie chciała chrypieć, więc przycisnęła poduszkę do głowy.

- Spadaj, Ron - wymruczała.

Poczuła, jak po plecach spływa jej dreszcz.

- Ron? - zapytał ten sam głos, tym razem zakłopotany.

- Virginio, proszę wstać. Czy mamże zmusić Thomasa, aby wylał ci na głowę kubeł zimnej wody?

_Mmm... To byłoby cudowne... _

Ale chyba w końcu musiała się obudzić, bo zaczęła się coraz bardziej trząść.

Otworzyła oczy, ale to nie Marię zobaczyła pierwszą, ale królową, która siedziała obok niej na łóżku i próbowała ją obudzić.

Jakoś pamiętała, pomimo zmęczenia i choroby, co ta kobieta zrobiła mamie Harry'ego. I, pomimo że pewnie chciała, aby jej córka była zdrowa i dbała o nią, to Ginny myślała tylko o tym, że siedzi przy niej zła, bardzo zła osoba, która zasługuje na śmierć za to wszystko, co zrobiła.

- Nareszcie - powiedziała królowa, zaciskając usta. - Thomas przybył cię zobaczyć. Czeka za drzwiami.

- Thomas? - wychrypiała.

- Tak - gdy jej matka zauważyła jej pusty wzrok, westchnęła i zabrała się do wyjaśniania.- Thomas, jeden z najlepszych uzdrowicieli na świecie? Wynajęliśmy go, aby przybył i zobaczył, co się dzieje z tobą. Na szczęście na te kilka dni zatrzymał się w Londynie.

- Aha - to była cała odpowiedź Ginny.

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zaczniesz zachowywać się, jak gdybyś spadła z nieba. Nieprzytomność umysłu jest w tym momencie jak najmniej pożądana...

_Jej własna córka umiera..._ Pomyślała Ginny, patrząc na swoją "matkę". _A ona myśli tylko o tym, co jest pożądane..._

- Przestań się tak glapić - pouczyła ją królowa. Siedziała chwilę na łóżku, po czym wstała i zbliżyła się do drzwi. - Przysyłam tu Thomasa. - Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i odwróciła się. – Ach, i czy mogłabyś mnie oświecić? Kim jestże Ron?

Ginny była pewna, że teraz jej zapocona, czerwona twarz jeszcze bardziej się zaróżowiła. Była w półśnie, kiedy to powiedziała, więc nie myślała, co mówi.

- Kto? - zapytała.

Kobieta ponownie zacisnęła usta i przewróciła oczami.

- Czasem zastanawiam się, co to będzie z tobą...

Wyszła, a Ginny wymierzyła palec w plecy swojej "matki", ale ta nie zauważyła tego. Dziewczyna podniosła i opuściła głowę, nasłuchując głosów doktora i królowej, wydobywające się z korytarza. Nie rozumiała słów, ale miała złe przeczucie, że "matka" nie mówi o niej raczej dobrze.

Thomas wszedł tak cicho, że nawet nie zauważyła, że stoi przy jej łóżku. Musiał się poruszać ciszej niż kot, bo naprawdę, nie słyszała nic. Miała zamknięte oczy, ale oczekiwała zobaczyć potężnie zbudowanego mężczyznę z dobrze rozwiniętym mięśniem piwnym, siwymi, wypadającymi włosami i w ogóle, który by trzymał w ręce czarną skórzaną aktówkę służącą mu za apteczkę.

Ale zamiast tego wszystkiego, co spodziewała się ujrzeć, usłyszała tylko...

- Virginio.

Nie powiedział Wasza Wysokość ani nic takiego. Tylko imię. Musiało jej się wydawać, czy się nie przesłyszała, więc otworzyła w końcu oczy. Stał, uśmiechając się do niej lekko, wysoki i szczupły. Miał czarne włosy, które sprawiały, że jego i tak jasna cera nabierała koloru mleka. Oczy jego były kryształowo niebieskie, koloru szafiru, ale miały w sobie jakaś dziwną głębię, ciemność, jak gdyby ukrywał jakiś mroczny sekret. Ręce trzymał skrzyżowane na piersi, chociaż białe palce przyłożył do skroni, nieopodal brwi, co dziwnie kontrastowało.

Ginny zaschło w ustach, zatrzymała wzrok na palcach... tych pajęczych dłoniach z nienormalnie długimi palcami...

Zmusiła się do tego, by ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Też na nią patrzył.

_Boże, nie... To nieprawda... To się nie dzieje, mam albo halucynacje, albo nadal śpię... _

Tak nie było. Obojętnie, jak bardzo by nie błagała o sen, mężczyzna nie zniknął.

Tom Riddle stał przy jej łóżku i uśmiechał się do niej zimno. Był tam i chyba nie zamierzał odejść.

- Witajcie, Virginio - powiedział. - Jakże się czujecie?

Ten głos... przywodził na myśl wspomnienia. Jej straszny pierwszy rok nauki, gdy ją kontrolował, gdy zmuszał ją do robienia rzeczy, których sama nigdy w życiu by nie uczyniła. W dodatku był to głos miły dla ucha, głęboki i gardłowy. Ale gdyby się ktoś tylko dobrze wsłuchał, zauważyłby w nim zimno, to subtelne zło, które w nim wibrowało.

Ginny miała wrażenie, że serce jej wyskoczy z piersi. Już nie było jej gorąco, o nie - wydawało się, że krew zastygła jej w żyłach. Tyko dzięki sercu wiedziała, że jeszcze nadal żyje, bo waliło w niej jak bęben bojowy.

Uśmiechał się do niej. Uśmiechał, jak gdyby nie zauważył, jak przerażona była, albo że z jej twarzy odpłynęła wszelka krew. Uśmiechał się jakby wszystko na świecie było jak w najlepszym porządku, jak gdyby wszystko było tak, jak miało być.

Ginny ledwo oddychała, co dopiero mówić. Tak wiele rzeczy jej teraz przypominało. Czy to Tom Riddle sprawił, że pojawiła się tu wraz z Draconem? Czy to on zabił tę rodzinę w osadzie? Zabije ją teraz? Czy wiedział o tym, że ona jest z przyszłości?

- Nie patrzajcie tak na mnie, Virginio - powiedział, oczywiście rozbawionym tonem. - Nie jestem aż tak znany... Nie pozwólcie na to, bym wam przestraszył.

Gdyby nie trzęsła się tak okropnie i nie bała się wymówić choć jednego, najmniejszego słowa, to prawdopodobnie by się zaśmiała. Myślał, że ją przestraszył! I to tylko dlatego, że miał być sławnym "doktorem"! To musiał być specjalny ruch. Wiedział pewnie, jak na to zareaguje. Na pewno wiedział, bo przecież był zły.

Patrzyła na niego. Nie miał więcej niż dwadzieścia lat - jak mógł zostać doktorem, w dodatku takim sławnym? Podobieństwo pomiędzy nim i Harrym było znów niezwykłe: w oczach mieli podobny przejrzysty blask, ten sam kolor włosów... Nawet uśmiechali się bardzo podobnie.

_Nie został Voldemortem w tak młodym wieku._ Ale wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że nie był niebezpieczny. Tom Riddle chował w sobie nienawiść od najmłodszych lat, jako nastolatka coraz bardziej go zżerała, i nareszcie gdy był już dorosły, wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i zaczął się wyładowywać na wszystkim w okropny sposób.

_Jest niebezpieczny... Może mnie zabić w każdym momencie... _

Chciała zawołać pomocy. Ale nie umiała otworzyć ust. Nie umiała wydobyć z siebie głosu. Za bardzo była roztrzęsiona, za bardzo bała się tego, co mogło jej się stać.

Gdy spojrzała na niego po raz trzeci, zastała jego twarz zaniepokojoną.

- Trzęsiecie się z choroby?- zapytał delikatnym głosem. Opuścił ramiona, sięgając do niej. Odsunęła się gwałtownie na drugi koniec łóżka, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, żeby nie patrzeć na jego palce. Rech, jak ona ich nienawidziła...

- Nie zrobi wam krzywdy. Jestem, aby pomóc wam, Virginio - powiedział spokojnym i uspokajającym głosem.

- Nie dotykaj mnie - szepnęła, ale to nadal nie zabrzmiało tak jak chciała, aby było - wydawało się tylko, że boi się dotykania, bo jeszcze bardziej może być chora. Ale to definitywnie nie była prawda.

- Virginio, muszę - odrzekł. - Jeżeli chcecie przeżyć tę niezwykłą chorobę, musicie pozwolić mi się dotknąć.

_Nigdy. _

Ale szybciej niż by to powiedziała, wychrypiała.

- To zapalenie płuc.

- Wybaczcie, ale chyba nie słyszę.

Położyła się i zwinęła w kulkę, próbując na niego nie patrzeć.

- Zapalenie płuc - powtórzyła, wytrzeszczając oczy, żeby nie płakać. - Mam zapalenie płuc.

- Ach, naprawdę? - znowu wyglądało to na rozbawienie i ona po prostu musiała na niego spojrzeć. Znów się uśmiechał, choć był to uśmiech normalny. - Nigdy nie słyszałem o takiej chorobie. Samaście ją wynalazła?

Zacisnęła usta tak mocno, jak tylko umiała. Musiał wiedzieć, że była z przyszłości - po prostu musiał. To on cofnął ich w czasie. Tylko on dysponował taką mocą. W jakiś sposób jego dusza musiała przetrwać, może w jakimś innym pamiętniku. To, że zniszczyli go w przyszłości, ponad czterysta lat od teraz, nie oznaczało jeszcze, że nie byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego. Prawdopodobnie miał w zapasie miliony planów, nawet na wypadek śmierci.

_To jego sprawka... To przez niego jesteśmy w alternatywnym świecie. To musiał być on. _

- Ma droga, przyrzekam, że nie zrobię wam krzywdy - ton tego głosu sprawił, że spojrzała mu w oczy i na moment zatraciła się w tych błękitnych głębiach. Nie myślała o niczym... Ale obudziła się wreszcie z tego transu, wściekła na siebie samą.

_Bawi się tobą... Wiesz, że powinnaś uważać. Jest potężny i niebezpieczny. Tylko tyle, że jesteście w siedemnastym wieku nie oznacza, że..._

Znieruchomiała, gdy poczuła jego dotyk. Chwycił ją za ramiona, którymi przyciskała do siebie nogi, i lekko je rozluźnił. Jego dotyk był zimny, ale to bardzo dobrze, choć nie chciała tego przyznać, skóra na nowo zaczęła ją palić, więc dotyk jego chłodnych dłoni przynosił jej ulgę. W końcu ułożyła się tak, jak chciał. To chyba były najdłuższe minuty jej życia. Była przerażona, a gorąco i zimno jednocześnie sprawiało, że chciało jej się wymiotować. Od dawna nie jadła czegoś porządnego i to całe szczęście, bo tylko to zatrzymało ją od niepożądanych odruchów żołądka.

- Zawsze bije wam tak serce, gdyście chora? - zapytał Tom Riddle, ale ona tylko spojrzała mu w oczy, koncentrując się na tym, żeby dotykał ją jak najmniej. - Czy to może po temu, że dotykam cię?

Nie mogła odpowiedzieć. Po prostu nie mogła. Serce biło jej bardzo szybko i ledwo mogła złapać oddech.

- Obawiam się, że muszę nieraz was tknąć - powiedział delikatnie.- Muszę wyczuć cokolwiek niezwykłego. Czy może tak być?

Czy mogło tak być? Nie, nie mogło! Nie zamierzała mu pozwolić, żeby te jego pająkowate ręce dotykały jej skóry. Nie zamierzała mu pozwolić, żeby sprowadzał na nią gęsią skórkę przez samo dotknięcie. Niech by się świat palił i walił, nie zamierzała mu pozwolić, żeby...

Ale już mu pozwoliła. Nawet nie czekał na jej odpowiedź. Przyłożył pieść do jej klatki piersiowej, wzdrygnęła się od samego dotknięcia jego zimnej dłoni. Drugą przyłożył do jej czoła.

Ginny otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że się nad nią pochylał, w dodatku bardzo nisko. Trzeba jednak było przyznać, że był profesjonalistą - o wiele bardziej był zaabsorbowany tym, co robił, niż nią.

Był przystojny. Może nawet o wiele bardziej od Dracona. Poczuła, że oddycha coraz spokojniej.

- Wysoka gorączka - wymamrotał unosząc brew i nawet na nią nie patrząc. Patrzy w jakiś punkt ponad jej głową, gdzieś od strony ucha. - Miały żeście może dreszcze?

_Owszem, ale odkąd przyszedłeś wydaje mi się, że drżę więcej, niż powinnam. _

Otworzyła tylko usta.

- Tak - wychrypiała.

- Powstańcie - powiedział, przykładając palec do jej ust. Wyskoczyła, niemalże dotykając sufitu, ale Tom udał, że nie zauważył. Gdy ponownie nie zrobiła tego, o co prosił, westchnął.- Ułatwicie mi, albo utrudnicie, Virginio. Nie pragnę was męczyć, ponieważ żeście chora bardzo, możliwe, że bliskaś śmierci, robię więc tylko to, co mam za powinność.

_Kłamca... Sam mnie chcesz zabić. Zamęczyłbyś mnie na śmierć, gdybyś tylko mógł. Jakoś wcześniej nie miałeś problemów z tym, żeby mnie męczyć otworzeniem Komnaty Tajemnic, co? _

Gdy znowu nie odpowiedziała, on znowu westchnął, po czym chwycił jej podbródek i opuścił jej głowę. Posiadał zaskakującą siłę, a tak w ogóle to nie była na coś takiego przygotowana. Uniósł twarz tak, że mogła go zobaczyć, znowu wyglądał tylko, jakby wykonywał to, co do niego należało.

Zastygła w takiej pozycji, starając się ignorować fakt, że jedną ręka nadal trzyma ją za brodę, a drugą za włosy, w taki sposób, że mógł ją okręcić w taką stronę, jaka mu się tylko podobała. Nadal miał zimne ręce, a ona zauważyła, że nie przejmuje jej już to obrzydzeniem.

_Boże, muszę przestać myśleć_. Była na siebie zła za to, że nie bała się jego dotyku na sto procent.

- Wasze gardło czerwone - zauważył po chwili, po czym zabrał ręce z jej głowy. - Kaszlecie dużo, nieprawdaż?

Milcząc, skinęła głową.

Też pokiwał głową i spojrzał na nią nieco przestraszony.

_Łał, ale z niego świetny aktor. Gdybym go nie znała, to uwierzyłabym, że martwi się o mnie. _

- Więc... - zaczął, ponownie wzdychając. - Nie jestem pewien, co powinienem uczynić. Zaraz jeszcze raz zbadam was, dobrze?

Usiadł, więc nie był zdolny jej zrobić nic złego. Spojrzał w bok tak, że nie zauważył, jak gwałtownie kręci głową.

_Nie, już mnie zostaw! _

Chciała to powiedzieć, ale słowa nie chciał opuścić jej gardła.

I nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, poczuła jego ręce po obu stronach na wysokości żeber. Pisnęła, czując zimno jego skóry nawet przez grubą koszulę nocną, a zaraz po tym zawierciła się. Wytrzymał jakoś jej zachowanie, ale przesłał jej takie spojrzenie, po którym poczuła się winna.

- Puszczaj mnie - zareagowała, łapiąc jego ręce w przegubach i próbując je odepchnąć. - Jak śmiesz mnie dotykać, ty...

Opuścił ręce. Wyglądał na zaszokowanego.

- Wybaczcie, Virginio - powiedział z lekkim odcieniem gniewu. - Lecz twa matka prosiła, abym sprawdził was i zobaczył, co jest nie tak.

Sprawdził ją? Co ona, miotła? Nie musiała być "sprawdzana" - bardzo dobrze wiedziała, co jej dolega!

- Choruję. Na. To cholerne. Zapalenie. Płuc - powiedziała cicho i powoli.

Uniósł brew. Nadal wyglądał na rozeźlonego.

- Nie ma czego takiego - odrzekł, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. - Jam tu doktorem, Virginio. Połóżcie się więc i...

- Pozwolić tobie, aby dotykały mnie te twoje pajęcze przeszczepy? Nie, na pewno nie! - odgryzła się. Znalazła w sobie siłę, żeby z nim rozmawiać, choćby w taki sposób. Ale wkrótce po tym, jak to powiedziała, pragnęła cofnąć czas i nigdy tego nie powiedzieć. Była pewna, że go wkurzyła, a w takim przypadku mogła się pożegnać z cudownym życiem księżniczki. W ogóle z życiem.

Tom przez chwilę patrzył na swoje ręce, jak gdyby zastanawiając się, jak mogła je nazwać "pajęczymi", tym bardziej "przeszczepami", po czym uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z ogniem w oczach.

- Przykro mi, że takoż czujecie - powiedział zimno, a w jego głosie w ogóle nie było smutku.- Ale wykonam to, czego życzy sobie wasza matka. A ty wy na to pozwolicie.

Ginny poczuła, jak wodospad dreszczy spływa jej po plecach. Zauważyła, że wpadła i to nieźle. Czuła się teraz strasznie zmęczona i zniechęcona, w dodatku wiedziała, że nie ma wyjścia. Jeśli spróbuje uciec, to prawdopodobnie złapie ją, zanim dotknie chociaż klamki i z powrotem przyniesie do łóżka, a jeśli nawet uda jej się uciec z zamku, to niewiele to pomoże.

Ale nie mogła ot tak mu pozwolić! Nie czułaby się dobrze, gdyby dotykał ją tak normalny lekarz, co dopiero Tom Riddle.

Co miała robić? Nic nie mogła. Pokiwała głową i zamknęła mocno oczy, modląc się w duchu o to, by szybko skończył.

Nie było tak źle. Po prostu nacisnął jej na żołądek i ścisnął po bokach, co normalnie by ją łaskotało. Teraz tylko się skrzywiła. Sprawdził jej puls, odgarną rękawy koszuli nocnej i sprawdził jej ramiona.

_Jakbym miała coś z rękami nie tak... _

Jednak najgorzej zareagowała, gdy podwinął jej koszulę nocną, żeby zobaczyć jej nogi. Nie dalej niż do kolan, ale to i tak była jedna z najbardziej denerwujących chwil jej całego życia.

Nareszcie opuścił jej ubranie, wstał i westchnął głęboko.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedzieć wam mam, Virginio - powiedział, złość w jego głosie znikłą, ustępując miejsca głosowi "lekarza". - Nic nigdy takiegom nie widział.

Otworzyła oczy, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Ugryzła się w język, żeby ponownie mu nie powiedzieć, że ona wie, co jej jest. Zwrócił jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się.

_Dobrze mu idzie ukrywanie tego zła, za dobrze..._ zastanowiła się, niezdolna do odwrócenia wzroku. _Ale czemu? Może to zło szkaluje jego duszę, zanieczyszcza ją jak jakaś trucizna... _

Jego uśmiech był pewien i delikatny, ale Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że przez sekundę coś błysnęło w jego oczach. Coś mrocznego, niebezpiecznego, coś, co objawiało jego prawdziwe "ja", to był ktoś, kim był. Po chwili ten błysk zniknął i jeśli Ginny nie znałaby go tak dobrze, wmówiłaby sobie, że to tylko przywidzenie.

_Ale to nie przywidzenie... Ja to zauważyłam serio... _

- Mogę mieć, coś, co wam pomoże - powiedział po długiej ciszy, podczas której patrzyli na siebie. - Wkrótce przyślę wam służącą. Tymczasem spróbujcie wypocząć.

Odwrócił się do niej plecami i spojrzał na drzwi tak, jak gdyby miał zamiar wyjść. Ale gdy wykonał pierwszy krok, nagle zatrzymał się i odwrócił na pięcie.

Ginny wstrzymała oddech i zauważyła, że znowu próbuje jej dotknąć.

Machinalnie zamknęła oczy, co wydawało się, robiła przez ostatnie pół godziny, gdy był blisko. I... Poczuła delikatny chociaż zimny dotyk jego palców, głaszczących kosmyk jej przepoconych, posklejanych ze sobą włosów. Zaskoczona, otworzyła powoli oczy i zobaczyła, że spogląda na nią w podobny sposób, jak zwierzę spogląda na ofiarę. Trudno było jej nie krzyknąć. Przygryzła wargę i ponownie przymknęła oczy, modląc się w duchu o to, by już sobie poszedł.

_Zostaw mnie! Wiem, kim jesteś i wiem, co chcesz zrobić. To wszystko, co muszę o tobie wiedzieć! Więc wyjdź! _

Minęło kilka chwil, a Ginny nadal miała zamknięte oczy. Nagle poczuła powiew chodnego powietrza na twarzy i otworzyła ślepia, unosząc brwi. Drzwi były otwarte, powietrze wpływało z korytarza, a jej pokój by pusty. Tom Riddle odszedł.

Odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą i rzuciła się na poduszki. Jeśli go nie było, mogła pomyśleć ze spokojem. Ból choroby wrócił, gdyż nie miała na czym skupić strachu i prawie natychmiast poczuła kroplę potu spływającą jej po twarzy.

Przeleciała w myślach całą jego wizytę. Boże dogi, zachowywała się jak dzieciak! Pomyślała o tych rzeczach, które mogła zrobić inaczej, żeby wyglądało na to, że swoja sytuację rozumiała jak dorosły człowiek. Ale nie, musiała odgrywać przerażone zwierzątko. Na pewno pomyślał, że jest słaba - na pewno wiedział, że mógł zrobić z nią, cokolwiek by mu się zachciało. Już więcej nie mogła, gdy przypomniała sobie jej reakcję na wieść, że ją zbada. Przecież powinna się po prostu położyć i dać mu wolną rękę!

_Oczywiście, teraz zebrało mi się na myślenie, jak niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Na pewno zawsze się tak będę zachowywała, jak będzie blisko... _

Szczerze, to była zawstydzona, ale co mogła poradzić na strach, nie mogła się o to obwiniać. Zawsze czuła strach i ściskanie w żołądku, gdy ktokolwiek wspominał Voldemorta, nawet jeśli nazywano go Sam-Wiesz-Kim. I to nie Voldemort sprawiał, że się tak zachowywała - to Tom Riddle. Młody Tom Riddle, który przeszedł ta wiele zmian, zanim zaszył się pod imieniem Czarnego Pana.

Nawet zanim się zmienił, miał dość sił, żeby się zaszyć w pamiętniku, był dość potężny, żeby zapanować nad jej ciałem i robić to, co mu się żywnie podobało. Wyjaśniało to, jak bardzo był silny, jak bardzo był zły jako młodzieniec.

I dlatego to, że nie wyglądał jak Voldemort i nie był jeszcze Voldemortem, nie oznaczało, że nie zdolny do tego, żeby jej zaszkodzić.

Im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym więcej pojawiało się pytań. Ta lepsza część jej, ta, co miała więcej nadziei, zastanawiała się, czy jest, czy nie jest niebezpieczny. Przecież... byli w alternatywnym świecie. Harry, który był bardzo potężnym czarodziejem tam, nie był taki sam. Nie miał swojej mocy i nie zachowywał się tak samo. Oczywiście, było wyjaśnienie w tym, że jego matka została zamordowana, w dodatku o wiele bardziej brutalnie niż przez Voldemorta. No i w końcu miał ojca.

Czy to mogło oznaczać, że Tom Riddle był tylko normalnym, zwykłym lekarzem? Na pewno zachowywał się właśnie tak.

Oprócz tego czasu, gdy pokazał swoją złość. Wtedy... Cóż, wtedy była zupełnie przerażona.

Z drogiej strony, to jej bardziej trzeźwo myślące ja miało bardzo silne przeczucie, że to jest ten sam Tom Riddle, którego spotkała w przeszłości. Podczas pierwszego roku, kiedy to zaczynała podejrzewać, kto nią steruje i kto sprawia, że robiła tak okropne rzeczy, kiedy pisała o sobie w tym pamiętniku. Czuła wtedy, jak gdyby ktoś jeździł jej kotką lodu po kręgosłupie, w dodatku robiło jej się niedobrze. To samo odczuwała, gdy przekroczył dziś próg jej pokoju, oprócz tych kilku momentów, gdy zacieśniało jej się w piersi.

Zamknęła oczy i przestała myśleć o czymkolwiek, chcąc tylko spać i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Ale kilka sekund później weszła Maria, trzymając w dłoniach srebrny kielich. Delikatnie ją obudziła.

- Wypijcie to, kwiatuszku, a wtedy możecie zasnąć - powiedziała kojącym głosem. Ginny ucięła jęk, który wyrwał jej się z ust i spróbowała usiąść. Maria pomogła jej i czekała na to, aż ułoży się najwygodniej, po czym podała jej naczynie

Dziewczyna uniosła ją do ust, żeby wypić, ale natychmiast ją odrzuciło. Skrzywiła się, opuszczając ręce.

- Obrzydlistwo - wymamrotała. - Co to jest?

Służąca uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Thomas przygotował to dla was. Rzekł, że poczujecie się lepiej.

Ginny zabrało chwilę zastanowienie się nad tym, kim jest Thomas. Nagle gwałtownie uniosła głowę.

- To znaczy Tom Riddle?

Maria wyglądała na zmieszaną.

- Tak, Thomas Riddle - odparła powoli.

- Nazywa się Tom - mruknęła cicho Ginny, spuszczając wzrok, aby spojrzeć na różowatą ciecz w kielichu. Pamiętała objaśnienie Harry'ego, który mówił, jak powstało jego imię, z Tom Marvolo Riddle przekształciło się w I Am Lord Voldemort. Jeżeli jego imię brzmiałoby Thomas, to coś by się nie zgadzało.

Maria otworzyła usta, jak gdyby chcąc zaprzeczyć, ale widocznie pomyślała, że lepiej będzie się nie kłócić.

Ginny nadal gapiła się na naczynie w swoich dłoniach. Nie, nie mogła się zmusić do wypicia czegoś, co stworzył Tom Riddle. To pewnie była trucizna. Chociaż, nie wiadomo jak by się wysilała, grzebiąc po zdobytych wiadomościach ze szkoły, nie przychodził jej do głowy żaden eliksir z zajęć profesora Snape'a, po prostu nie przypominała sobie żadnego, który by wyglądał jak substancja w kielichu.

_To jest alternatywny świat... A Tom Riddle na pewno był o wiele potężniejszy jako dorosły czarodziej. Mógł stworzyć taki eliksir, jaki mu się żywnie podobał. A tak w ogóle to nie musi to być wcale lek - prawdopodobnie wystarczyło tylko dodać czegoś dziwnego, żeby napój stał się magiczny. _

I nagle zadała sobie ważne pytanie: Czy ten Tom był czarodziejem? Nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Ale zgadywała, że był, na pewno był.

- Wypijcie, Wasza Wysokość - popędziła ją delikatnie Maria, ignorując sposób trzymania naczynia przez dziewczynę

- Nie będę tego piła...

Ginny zaczęła kaszleć, niemalże się dusić, co sprawiło, że się zatrzęsła. Trochę różowej cieczy wylało się z kielicha i pociekło jej po ręce na prześcieradło.

Maria wstała i zaczęła szukać czegoś, czym mogłaby to wytrzeć. Kiedy to zrobiła, warknęła. Ginny zrozumiała, że coś jej nie zadowoliło.

_Chyba nie wścieka się o rozlanie tego... tego czegoś... _

- Thomas powiedział, jak się przy nim zachowałyście - zaczęła mówić służąca, wycierając z wigorem. - Rzekł, że krzyczałyście na niego, nie pozwalając się tknąć.

Ginny szeroko otworzyła oczy.

- Ja nie krzyczałam na niego - krzyknęła. - I tak w ogóle to rzeczywiście nie życzyłam sobie, żeby mnie dotyk-...

- On doktorem, na miłość boską, Ginny - syknęła do niej służąca, ponosząc głowę i napotykając wzrok dziewczyny. - On jednym z najlepszych na świecie, jakich kiedykolwiek kto znał. Wdzięcznaście być powinna, że taką macie opiekę. Jeżeli jest jaki sposób, by wam pomóc, Thomas go znajdzie.

Ginny przełknęła ślinę, zaskoczona tonem Marii.

- Przebaczcie mi, Wasza Wysokość - mówiła dalej. - Wiem, że to, com powiedziała, będzie kiedy kosztować mnie pracę. Ale jesteście najbardziej zepsutą osobą, jaką żem spotkała w ciągu życia. Od kilku dni zachowywałyście się normalniej i żem pomyślała, że zmieniacie się, a teraz... Zrobiłyście scenę przed jednym z najbardziej cenionych doktorów na świecie. Wrzeszczałyście nań, mówiłyście, by was nie tykał, znieważyłyście jego dłonie!

Ginny nie mogła nic pomóc na to, że się zaśmiała.

- Jego dłonie? - powtórzyła. - Jesteś na mnie wściekła, bo znieważyłam jego ręce? Nie wierzę, że nawet to ci powiedział!

Coś błysnęło w oczach Marii, opuściła wzrok i ponownie zaczęła ścierać z łóżka.

- Nie powiedział - odrzekła spokojnie, zawstydzona. - Podsłuchiwała żem przy drzwiach.

Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami, mając nadzieję, że dobrze usłyszała. Przecież mogła ją za to spalić! A ona odważyła jej się to powiedzieć?

Ponownie przełknęła ślinę, próbując pozbyć się jakiejś grudki z koszuli nocnej.

- Nie szkodzi - odrzekła po prostu, nie wiedząc, co ma dodać.

- Wybaczcie mi, Wasza Wysokość - szepnęła kobieta.- Wasza matka prosiła. Jej Królewska Mość chciała być pewna, że nie zrobicie jej afrontu przed tak ważnym gościem.

- No to chyba zrobiłam - odpowiedziała stanowczo.- A ty teraz pójdziesz i nakablujesz jej o wszystkim tym, co powiedziałam Thomasowi, tak?

Maria znów uniosła głowę.

- Nie, nie... Nie śmiałabym...

- Przestań - przerwała jej poirytowana Ginny, delikatnie odsuwając ręce służącej i ręczniczek od prześcieradła. Westchnęła głęboko. - Cóż, jestem wyczerpana, chcę spać i chyba mi się nawet udało, zanim król-... Moja matka weszła i zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć.

Chwyciła kielich, żeby go oddać Marii, ale ta nie chciała go przyjąć.

- Wypijcie to, proszę - powiedziała przyjaznym tonem. - Ufam Thomasowi - z pewnością lepiej się poczujecie.

W jej oczach było coś tak ciepłego, że Ginny musiała przyznać, że nie może być już dłużej zła na tę kobietę. Nadal jednak miała przeczcie, że tamta pójdzie do jej matki i powie jej o wszystkim tym, co nagadała Tomowi Riddle.

- Nie zostawię was, póki nie wypijecie - dodała Maria, zakładając rękę na rękę i udając, że przygotowuje się do długiego czekania.

Ginny pomyślał chwilę. Chciała naprawdę iść już spać, i żeby jej nie przeszkadzali. Żeby nie musiała się już niczym martwić.

A tak w ogóle to była gotowa zemdleć. Chyba prowadziła dzisiaj zbyt aktywny tryb życia jak na osobę chorującą na zapalenie płuc.

- Zrobimy tak - powiedziała śpiąco. - Ja to wypiję, a ty nie przekażesz mojej matce tego, co powiedziałam doktorowi.

Maria zamrugała oczami.

- Oczywiście, że nie powiem - obiecała.

Ginny skinęła głową, zadowolona.

Teraz byłą już gotowa, żeby wypić te różowe ścieki i iść spokojnie spać. A co, jeśli by się już nie obudziła? To by dopiero było! Tak w ogóle to i tak wszystko w tym życiu szło nie tak...

Podniosła naczynie do ust i wypiła, powoli i ostrożnie na początku. Napój był cudownie chłodny i smakował wiśniowo - albo truskawkowo, nigdy nie umiała wyczuć różnicy. Wspaniale spłynęło jej to w dół gardła i natychmiast poczuła się chłodniej, jak gdyby nie musiała się już tak pocić.

Dopiła do dna i oddała pusty kielich Marii. Po czym położyła się z powrotem, słysząc, jak Maria opuszcza pokój.

_Cóż, jeżeli to naprawdę trucizna..._ Pomyślała, zapadając w sen. _To pewnie się już nigdy nie obudzę... _

Ta myśl jednak nie sprawiła, że otworzyła oczy. Ginny powoli zapadła w głęboki sen bez snów.

Koniec rozdziału VII


	8. Rozdział VIII

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział VIII

Przez chorobę do zdrowia

- Zemrzeć może - powiedziała "matka Ginny", królowa, przy obiedzie.

Draco podniósł głowę znad zupy. Przysłuchiwał się rozmowie pomiędzy królową a swoim "ojcem". Opowiadała o zdrowiu Ginny w taki sposób, jakby Ginny miała już umrzeć - oczywiście przesadzała.

- Mówiłamże ci, Robercie, iż powinniśmy mieć więcej dzieci - dodała na końcu. Przez cały wieczór nie mówiła głośniej niż ochrypłym szeptem. - Jeśli Ginny umrze, któż przejmie po mnie władzę? Nie będę mogła odejść tak szybko, jakem myślała.

- Oczywiście, ma droga - odrzekł nieobecnie jej mąż, ledwie zwracając na nią uwagę.

Blondyn zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na swą przyszłą "teściową". Nudziła go. Próbowała udawać, że przejmowała się stanem Ginny, ale tak naprawdę obchodziło ją tylko to, kiedy odejdzie na swoją królewską emeryturkę. A to, co go najbardziej w niej irytowało, to to, że nie bała się o zdrowie Ginny.

A tak w ogóle, to czemu akurat to? Dlaczego był taki wściekły? W tej chwili trudno mu było stwierdzić, na kogo lub na co jest zły.

- Cóże więc powiedział doktor? - zapytał nagle jego "ojciec"

_Doktor... Czy Elle czasami nie mówiła, że Dumbledore jest lekarzem? _

Z jakiejś przyczyny Dumbledore całkowicie wyleciał mu z głowy. Ale nie wyglądało na to, że miałby on coś tu zdziałać. Poza tym, był nadal w Walii, prawda?

- Rzekł, że dał jej naparu, który obniżyć ma gorączkę - wyszeptała królowa.- Sprawdza ją co jakiś czas przez dzień cały, podobnoż córa ma zasnęła spokojnie, choć nadal ma gorąc we krwi.

- Czemuż ten chłopiec nie dołączył do nas do obiadu? - zapytał ojciec Ginny. - Czyżby za bardzo zajęty był opieką nad królewną?

- Chłopiec? - wymknęło się Draconowi, czym zarobił zdziwione spojrzenia pozostałych. Zignorował je.

Czy lekarz z prawdziwego zdarzenia nie powinien być mężczyzną?

- Więcej nad dwadzieścia jeden wiosen nie ma - odburknął Robert, spoglądając znudzony. Draco nie bardzo chciał wiedzieć na kogo.

- Do miasta miał wybyć - powiadomiła delikatnym głosem królowa. - Odwiedzić musiał innego pacjenta. A wierzę, że właśnie teraz sprawdza Ginny, nieprawdaż, Mario?

Draco odwrócił głowę i ujrzał Marię, stojącą przy drzwiach do kuchni, oczekującą na polecenia. Kiwnęła głową.

- Tak jest, Wasza Królewska Mość, to prawda.

- Czy możesz zaprosić go, aby zaszedł tu do nas i posilił się? - zapytała królowa.

Maria dygnęła i opuściła jadalnię.

Doktor nie zechciał przyjść się posilić. Maria powiedziała im, że nie był głodny w tym momencie, ale jeśli będzie, zajdzie do kuchni.

Gdy Draco i Elle wstali od stołu, dziewczynka zapytała go z zapałem:

- Czy chciałbyś pobawić się śniegiem?

Już miał dopowiedzieć "nie", bo chciał zobaczyć się z Ginny. Ale spojrzał na podekscytowaną twarz Elle, złagodniał i powiedział "tak". A tak w ogóle to Ginny prawdopodobnie nadal spała. No i czemu miał chcieć pójść tam i zrobić następną niezręczną scenę jak zeszłej nocy?

Słońce właśnie zachodziło i robiło się zimno. Ale byli blisko zamku, więc światło dochodziło zza okien. Poza tym księżyc jasno świecił i widzieli to, co mieli widzieć.

Draco wiedział, że był niemiły i zranił uczucia Elle, ale odmówił jej czegoś tak głupiego jak lepienie bałwana albo robienie orzełka na śniegu. Przestał robić takie rzeczy odkąd skończył dziesięć lat i raczej nie zamierzał cofać się w rozwoju. To było zbyt dziecinne i wprawiało go w zakłopotanie, nawet jeśli nikt ich nie widział i jeśli miałby uszczęśliwić Elle.

- Z tobą nie ma uciechy, Draconie - nadąsała się Elle, po czym sama rzuciła się w zaspę śniegu, tworząc aniołka.

Chłopak oparł się o mur zamku, skrzyżował ramiona i obserwował ją. Po ppiętnastu minutach zrobiło jej się zimno, znudziła się i chciała wrócić do zamku. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma.

Gdy szli w kierunku budynku, Elle ziewnęła potężnie. Draco pojął, że to dla niej czas na dobranoc.

- Wyskakuj z tym przemoczonych ubrań - powiedział do niej na odchodne.- I do łóżka. Nie chcę, żebyś była taka przeziębiona jak Wea-... Ginny.

- Wea-... Ginny? - powtórzyła dziewczynka, uśmiechając się do niego po malfoyowsku. Zatrzymała się i położyła ręce na biodrach w oskarżycielskiej pozie. Draco spojrzał na nią.- Prawie powiedziałżeś nań Weasley?

- Twojej uwadze nic nie ujdzie - wymamrotał.

- Oj tam. Ale skąd wiesz, że Ginny jest przeziębiona?

- Nie wiem - powiedział niemal szczerze. - Chyba jest.

- Widziałeś się z doktorem? Przystojny.

- To chyba była raczej zmiana tematu - zadrwił. - Grasz na zwłokę, żeby nie iść spać, co?

- Nie - odpowiedziała, wydymając wargi. Ale nagle westchnęła (Draco pomyślał, że jest taka zmienna jak kobieta w ciąży). - Położysz mnie spać?

Spojrzał na nią. Nikt wcześniej nigdy go o coś takiego nie prosił. Z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło mu się cieplej w środku. - Sama nie możesz? - zapytał, a w jego głosie nadal drżała kpina.

Nie wyglądało na to, że zniechęciło ją jego pytanie

- Tak. Ale chcę, abyś ty to uczynił. Dawnoś tego nie robił, a ojca nie chcę prosić. I tak odrzeknie "nie".

Draconowi było przykro z jej powodu. Była bardzo o do niego podobna. I to nie tylko z wyglądu. Chodziło o to, że jak on, miała zimnego jak skała ojca i nie miała matki. Jego rodzicielka zajmowała się wyłącznie sobą i nigdy nie pomogła swojemu dziecku w trudnej sytuacji. Równie dobrze mogłaby nie żyć. Prawdę mówiąc, tak szczerze, nie miałby nic przeciwko.

- No dobra - zgodził się, wzdychając. Wyszczerzyła zęby z zadowoleniem i złapała go za rękę, prowadząc do swojego pokoju.

Jedna z jej służących przebrała ją w koszulę nocną. Draco nie został obsłużony, dzięki Bogu. Służąca opuściła pokój, a Elle wskoczyła do łóżka, przykrywają się pierzyną po nos.

Draco robił to tak szybo, jak tylko było możliwe. Zgasił świece i podszedł do niej, po czym...

- Dobranoc, Elle.

... i pogłaskał ją pospiesznie po wilgotnych włosach. Już chciał wyjść, kiedy...

- Draconie, czekaj. Nie pocałujesz mnie?

Skulił się w sobie.

_Cóż... Przynajmniej nie prosi o bajeczkę..._

Odwrócił się do niej i pochylił, całując ją w czoło w takim tempie, jak gdyby coś go miało za to zjeść.

- Dobranoc - powtórzył i jeszcze raz obrócił się w stronę drzwi.

- Ojej, Draconie, jakże ty masz zimne usta - zawołała, jak gdyby go obwiniając o to.

Nie odpowiedział. Zamknął tylko za sobą drzwi. Na korytarzu płonęły świece, więc zgasił tę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Ostatnie słowa Elle namolnie kołatały mu się w głowie. Chyba nie miał aż takich zimnych, prawda?

_I co z tego?_

Skręcił w korytarz obok i zwalił świecznik. Patrzył, jak spada z hukiem na posadzkę, a świece połamały się.

_Od czego są służący... Posprzątają po mnie, spokojnie._

Był tak zajęty patrzeniem na spadający świecznik, że nie zauważył kogoś, kto także chciał skręcić, tyle że w korytarz Dracona. Chłopak odskoczył, wdeptując w coś i oglądając do tyłu, zaskoczony.

- Przykro mi bardzo - usłyszał ciche przeprosiny.- Nie widziałam cię.

- Cóż, trudno - odparł i spojrzał osobie w twarz. Był to młody mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie niewiele starszy od niego samego, z czarnymi włosami i ciemnoniebieskimi oczami. Blondyn miał przeczucie, jakby już go kiedyś widział, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie.

- Uważaj gdzie idziesz następnym razem.

Ten drugi nie wyglądał na złego, ale spoglądał na niego z takim dziwnym spojrzeniem, choć na ustach miał przyjemny uśmiech.

- Wybaczcie, Draconie - odrzekł i zaczął iść w swoim kierunku.

Draco obrócił się.

- Draconie? - zawołał za nim.- A może by tak "Wasza Wysokość"?

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i podszedł do niego powoli, stając z nim twarzą w twarz.

- Lekarze nazywają swych pacjentów imieniem - wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem.- Nie jest ważne, czy to rodzina królewska, czy nie.

_Lekarze? _

Jak ten facet mógł być lekarzem, skoro nie miał więcej lat, niż on sam? No i dlaczego wyglądał tak znajomo?

_Czy to może ktoś z przyszłości, a ja go nie rozpoznaję? _

- A wiec jesteś lekarzem - powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się kpiąco. - Nie odchodź ode mnie, gdy z tobą rozmawiam - rozkazał, kiedy tamten ponowił wędrówkę.

Zatrzymał się.

- Jeżeli tego sobie życzycie - odparł cicho, jadowitym i zimnym głosem. Draco poczuł się poirytowany.

Co to za jeden, co podaje się za lekarza, a zachowuje jak książę?

Blondyn podszedł do niego powoli, krzyżując ramiona i czekając. Zauważył strasznie dziwną rzecz, że facet miał nienaturalnie długie palce.

- Na co chora jest Ginny? - zapytał nagle, stając przed nim.

- Nie umiem powiedzieć - odpowiedział tamten łagodny tonem. - Zapodałem jej coś do wypicia i mamże nadzieję, że wkrótce powróci do zdrowia. A teraz, Draconie, jeżeli nie macie sprzeciwów, jestem głodny, nie jadłem przez dzień cały. Czy pozwolicie mi odejść? - Jedno pytanie - denerwował go ten wkurzający wyraz twarzy mężczyzny.

_Jeszcze bardziej mi się wydaje, że go znam, gdy go widzę z taka miną..._

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Thomas Riddle - odpowiedział tamten prawie szybko. - Dobrej nocy - dodał z lekkim ukłonem, po czym obrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.

Draco uniósł brwi, zmieszany.

- Thomas Riddle? - powtórzył. To była ostatnia osoba, na którą spodziewał się wejść. Cóż, wiedząc, ze Tom Riddle to młody Voldemort, wszystko zaczynało mieć jakiś sens.

_Wcale nie_ - zaprzeczył nagle. _Voldemort jest trup. Wielki i przecudowny Potter go pokonał. Nie ma mowy, na pewno nie byłby w stanie wysłać Ginny i mnie, w dodatku razem ze swoją młodszą wersją, w przeszłość alternatywnego świata... A może jednak?_

Szedł powoli korytarzem. Thomas Riddle tutaj tylko mącił w głowie. To był prawdziwy Riddle? Młodszy Lord Voldemort? A może to normalny lekarz z tych czasów, który tylko przez przypadek się tak nazywa i zachowuje się podob-...

_Potter_, zrozumiał natychmiast. _To jego mi przypominał. Pottera._

Im dłużej się zastanawiał, tym bardziej mętne było to wszystko. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wyglądał Tom Riddle - ten z przyszłości. No i mógł to być tylko zbieg okoliczności, że miał na nazwisko Riddle, w końcu nie nazywa się Tom...

_Ale znowu Tom jest skrótem od Thomas. No i co za przypadek, skoro jest taki podobny do Harry'ego? Następny zbieg okoliczności? _

W takim razie Draco mógł tylko wierzyć, że wszystko jest możliwe. Cóż, w końcu nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że obudzi się czterysta lat wstecz jako książę. No bo tu nim był, księciem z siedemnastego wieku. Więc, czy u diabła, mógł to być zbieg okoliczności, że lekarz o imieniu takim samym jak najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik z przyszłości był podobny do Harry'ego?

Draco westchnął, stając w miejscu i potrząsając głową, by ją oczyścić z myśli. Może powinien się zobaczyć z Ginny. Czy to nie ona miała jakieś powiązania z Tomem Riddle w pierwszej klasie Hogwartu?

Możliwe, że wiedziała, jak wyglądał.

Zauważył, że bardzo mu się do niej spieszy. Gdy już dotarł, znalazł Marię, siedzącą na zewnątrz na krześle, opierała głowę o ścianę i cicho chrapała. Gdzieś mu w głowie kołatało, że jest już późno i wszystko wskazywało na to, że chyba spała. Ale co z tego; mógł ją obudzić. Chciał widzieć, co ona myśli o tym wszystkim, o tym całym lekarzu, Tomie Riddle'u, przecież miała już z nim pewnie widzenie.

Popchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Maria spała nadal, pomimo tego że zamknął za sobą drzwi najciszej, jak tylko potrafił.

W pokoju paliło się kilka świec. Podszedł do łóżka i już miał ją obudzić, ale... coś go powstrzymało. Widział ją w cieniu, przykrytą pierzyną i kilkoma kocami, jej czerwone włosy leżące na poduszce. Wszystko wydawało się takie ciche... dziwne...

Podążając za uczuciem, którego nie umiał nazywać ani opisać, stanął przed stołem i chwycił kandelabr, po czym wrócił. Nawet teraz nie widział jej dokładnie - była pod kilkoma nakryciami, a włosy miała wszędzie, nawet na twarzy. Ale dlaczego chciał ją tak bardzo zobaczyć? Przyszedł tu, żeby jej zadać kilka pytań, a nie gapić się na nią, gdy spała.

Zostawił świece na stoliczku obok łoża. Przemógł się i lekko ją szturchnął.

- Ginny.

Nie poruszyła się, nawet nie zamruczała. Westchnął i zbliżył się jeszcze, po czym złapał ją za ramiona. Potrząsnął nią.

- Ginny! - powtórzył głośniej, zirytowany.

Jakby się obudziła. W jednej chwili leżała w bezwładności, a w drugiej wydała z siebie ochrypły krzyk i zaczęła się wiercić, jakby chcąc się opędzić od jego dotyku.

- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła. Puścił ją i wyprostował się, zaskoczony jej nagłą reakcją. Obserwował, trochę zaszokowany, a trochę rozbawiony, jak próbowała się podnieść jak najszybciej i odgarniała sobie z twarzy swoje rozwichrzone włosy. W końcu skupiła na nim swój wzrok i wydała z siebie coś w rodzaju westchnienia z ulgą, po czym znowu się położyła na łóżku.

- To tylko ty - wyszeptała, oddychając powoli, ale z pewnym trudem.

- No kurde, Ginny, a myślałaś, że kto? - zapytał. - Koszmarek, tak?

Patrzyła na niego wyblakłym wyrazem twarzy, po czym zaśmiała się.

- To wszystko jest koszmarem - powiedziała, przykładając rękę do czoła.- Nie muszę spać, żeby to poświadczyć.

- Dobra - odparł powoli. Chciał zmienić szybko temat na ten, który go interesował. Nie przyszedł tutaj przecież po to, żeby siedzieć na łóżku i słuchać jej narzekania, jak to straszny był ten świat.

- Lekarz złożył ci już wizytę, tak? - spytał po sekundzie.

- A ty go widziałeś, co? - odgryzła się, ciekawa jego reakcji.

- Owszem. Wiesz, jak się nazywa?

Zmrużyła oczy, chociaż nie było w ich złości. Jak gdyby próbowała coś zrozumieć.

- Mogę ci go nazywać jego pełnym imieniem - odparła nagle.- Mogę powiedzieć, kiedy się urodził, jakie miał stopnie w Hogwarcie i jakiego profesora wtedy uwielbiał, a jakiego nienawidził.

Nastała cisza, podczas której ona patrzyła na niego, a on próbował się wysłowić.

- Jesteś pewna, że ten Riddle jest Voldemortem Riddle? - zapytał, klęcząc przy jej łóżku, żeby być na jej wysokości, łokcie oparł na obok niej. - Ciemny Pan nie żyje. Jak mógłby tu wysłać sam siebie, mnóstwo lat wstecz, razem z nami...?

- To jest Voldemort, Draco - wyjaśniła tępym głosem. - Mógł zrobić wiele rzeczy, nawet martwy.

Wzburzyło go to, ale mówił dalej.

- Nie wszyscy są tu z naszych czasów. Potter nie jest. I jeśli Dumbledore ukrywa to, że jest lekarzem, co byłoby bardzo do niego niepodobne, to można powiedzieć, że ten też jest inny od...

- Czekaj. Dumbledore? - wyglądała na zaintrygowaną. Draco zauważył, że jej oczy nabrały jakiegoś blasku. Może jej się polepszało?

Skinął głową.

- Możliwe jest, że ten Riddle, to nie jest ten sam z przyszłości...

- Dumbledore tu jest? - ucięła, zniżając głos do chrypiącego szeptu.

- Elle wspominała o nim pierwszego dnia, na śniadaniu - odrzekł, chcąc powrócić do swoich spostrzeżeń.

- I jest lekarzem? - zapytała, zanim mógł powiedzieć coś innego.

- No i co z tego? - odparł, pokazując swoje zdenerwowanie.

- Tak! - wyjaśniła rozeźlona. Usiadła, prostując się, co sprawiło, że była od niego wyższa. Wstał, czując przekornie, że nie, że to on będzie wyższy.

- Cholera, Draco, Dumbledore jest tu cały czas i ty mi nic nie mówisz?

- Jest w Walii - wyjaśnił monotonnym i znudzonym tonem. - Ja go nie widziałem, to Elle o nim mówiła. Ne wspominając o tym, że po prostu zapomni-...

Ale Ginny już nie słuchała.

- Ale tu jest - wymamrotała, a Draco pojął, że mówiła do siebie. - Był tu cały czas. On jest lekarzem, ja jestem chora. No i poszukuję kogoś, komu bym powierzyła życie - syknęła, unosząc wzrok i posyłając mu spojrzenie, które mówiło o tym, że mówiła również do niego. - Ale nie musiałam trafić na kogoś, kogo na śmierć się boję. I to wszystko dlatego, że ktoś to wszystko zapomniał?

Oj, nie oczekiwał wcale, że będzie aż tak wściekła. Szczególnie, że dzień wcześniej wyglądała chorą tak bardzo, jakby lada chwila miała wyzionąć ducha. A teraz po prostu unosiła głos.

- Słuchaj, Weasley... -zaczął, gapiąc się na nią.

- Nie, ty słuchaj, Draco - przerwała. Zadziwiające było, że wyglądała na przerażoną, gdy siedziała wśród tych falbaniastych poduszek, jedwabnej pościeli i welwetowych koców. - Niektóre rzeczy mogę w tobie znieść. Mogę znieść to, że obrażasz mnie i moją rodzinę. Umiem znieść to, że mnie nienawidzisz. Umiem znieść to, jak mnie traktujesz. Nawet to twoje chamskie zachowanie mogę znieść. Ale tego... tego ci nie daruję.

Patrzył na nią, niezdolny uwierzyć w to, co powiedziała.

- Że jak! - krzyknął. - O czym ty do cholery pieprzysz?

- Wiedziałeś, że Dumbledore tu jest i że jest doktorem - wyrzekła oskarżycielskim tonem.- Mam gdzieś, że o nim zapomniałeś, ale jak tylko zauważyłeś, że jestem chora, powinieneś sobie przypomnieć!

- Ja nie... - zaczął, próbując się ochronić.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest - mówiła dalej, widocznie nie chciała wiedzieć, co miał do powiedzenia. - Nie wiesz, jak to jest, gdy on tu był, z krwi i kości, prawdziwy. Wyczuwałam go, czułam, słyszałam... To było dziesięć razy gorsze niż to, co mi się przydarzyło na pierwszym roku. Na pewno słyszałeś o tym niewinnym żarciku, że twój ojciec wrzucił mi do podręcznika pamiętnik Toma, i że ja go używałam, na pewno się zaśmiewałeś miesiącami z tego, ale dla mnie to był koszmar. Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest wiedzieć, że dzieje się z tobą coś przerażająco złego, robisz straszne rzeczy pozostałym uczniom i nawet nie wiesz kiedy ani jak. Wyobraź sobie, jak...

- Ginny, mam to gdzieś! - eksplodował ,unosząc ręce w górę. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie musisz mi o tym mówić, wiesz!

- Jasne, że masz to gdzieś! - odwrzasnęła, czerwona na twarzy.

_Jeżeli się nie uspokoi, to naprawdę może jej się coś stać_, pomyślał, naprawdę się ciesząc. Może wtedy by się przymknęła i zostawiła go w spokoju. Ale niestety. - Ciebie nic nie obchodzi! A wiesz, czemu? Bo masz pojebaną rodzinę, nigdy nie miałeś żadnych przyjaciół i nikogo nie obchodzisz!

Zacisnął ręce w pieści, tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miał ochot tak nikogo uderzyć, jak ją. Chociaż się powstrzymywał - wiedział, że będzie tego żałował no i nie mógłby uderzyć dziewczyny, szczególnie chorej. Nie mógł pobić kogoś, kto nie umiałby oddać.

Ale Ginny się nie poddawała.

- Zastanawiasz się, dlaczego wszyscy mają cię gdzieś, co, Malfoy? - zadrwiła. - Bo jesteś okropny! Prawda w oczy kole, co? Jestem pewna, że każdego wieczoru przychodzi ci do głowy, jakby to było, gdybyś miał inne życie, gdybyś mógł coś zmienić! Ale wiesz co, Malfoy? Nawet w zupełni innym świecie jesteś debilem i nikt cię nie lubi...!

Mógł powiedzieć, że rzucała w niego takimi kurwami, żeby tylko go zranić. Ale nie działało - po prostu coraz bardziej wkurzało. Zamknie się wreszcie? Głowa go bolała od jej głosu. Przymknął oczy i stawiał na własną cierpliwość.

- A najgorszą rzeczą w tobie, jest to, Malfoy...

- Och, zamkniesz się wreszcie! - miał już dość.

- Nie! Jeszcze nie skończyłam! - krzyknęła. - Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, Malfoy... Cóż, może nie jesteś...

Miał jej dosyć. I gdyby nie zrobił niczego, na pewno by ją uderzył. A więc bez słowa usiadł przy niej i położył dłonie za jej uszami.

- Co ty u diabła...? - zaczęła, ale musiała uciąć z niemrawym odgłosem, kiedy zamknął jej usta swoimi.

Zrobił to tylko dlatego, żeby się zamknęła, żeby nie musiał już jej słuchać. To była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy, i mówiąc szczerze, była strasznie głupia. Ponieważ, kiedy jej tylko dotknął, nastąpiło między nimi coś w rodzaju wybuchu,

Z głowy całkowicie wyleciało mu zdenerwowanie. W głębi umysły zapaliło mu się czerwone światełko na znak ostrzeżenia i pamięci, nie tyko o tym, że nie powinien tego robić, bo była chora. Nie. Teraz zrozumiał, choć wcześniej ani razu o tym nie pomyślał, jak bardzo chciał ją pocałować. A nie powinien tego robić, to było złe i nie...

Jej usta były tak zaskakująco miękkie. W momencie, gdy pocałunek się rozpoczął, odpowiedziała natychmiast, jak gdyby oczekiwała tego. Otoczyła jego szyję ramionami, żeby być bliżej niego. To, jak się do niego garnęła, jakie był jej usta... wyglądało na o, że go potrzebowała, że tylko on mógł uchować ją od wariactwa. Wyglądało to na bardzo ironiczne, w końcu to on ją tak wkurzył na maksa.

_Nie powinienem... _

Czuł puls na jej szyi, pot na jej skórze, jej mokre skołtunione włosy. Czuł nawet sól w jej ustach. Była chora.

_Mogę się zarazić... Nie wspominając o tym, że właśnie się obściskuję z Ginny Weasley... _

Ignorował głos rozsądku, bo... Bo nie chciał się powstrzymać. To było takie... Cudowne całować ją, czuć jej skórę pod palcami. No i tak w ogóle właśnie wichrzyła mu włosy i oddawała pocałunek z takim samym entuzjazmem. Czuł, że podoba jej się tak, jak jemu.

Nareszcie to jego drugie ja doszło do głosu, więc położył ręce na łóżku i skończył ją całować. Ginny chyba przytrzymała ręce na jego szyi nieco dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Ale chyba w końcu zajarzyła, że się skończyło i zdjęła je. Obserwował jej twarz i prawie uśmiechnął się krzywo na widok jej twarzy w kolorze buraczkowym.

Nastała długa, niezręczna cisza. Draco nie miał pojęcia, czy ma wyjść, czy nie. Połowa niego znowu chciała ją pocałować.

_No i z tą moją połową jest coś nie tak. Nie będę jej znowu całował._

No ale chciał.

- Draco - powiedziała w końcu, spoglądając w dół. - Wybacz. Nie powinnam tak mówić. Przepraszam.

- I tak mam to gdzieś - odrzekł szczerze.

Zauważył katem oka, że parzyła na niego, więc odwrócił ku niej głowę.

_No pięknie, znowu zacznie wrzeszczeć. _

Wstał i przygotował się do wyjścia.

- Gdzie idziesz? - spytała, zaczynając rozumieć, że znowu nic go nie obchodzi.

- Do łóżka - odpowiedział krótko. Nagle stanął w miejscu, przypominając sobie coś. Obrócił się i spojrzał na nią, opierając się na jednej ręce o łóżko. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona bliskością jego twarzy.

- Właśnie to zrobiłeś.

Przesłał jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie i zrobił to, o co przed chwilą prosił.

- Mam zimne usta?

Zamrugała oczami, po czym zajrzała mu w oczy, jakby chcą mu przeczytać myśli. Przez długi czas nie odpowiedziała, ale powoli otworzyła usta i w końcu wyszeptała:

- Nie, były bardzo ciepłe.

Draco wyprostował się natychmiast, zaskoczony odpowiedzią. Jakieś dziwne uczcie potrząsnęło nim, po czym złamał spojrzenie i odwrócił się. Jak najciszej, jak gdyby nic się nie działo, podszedł do drzwi i wyszedł, zamykając je za sobą.

Przejechał ręka po włosach.

_Musze się napić czegoś zimnego._

Ginny czuła się lepiej.

Czułą się już lepiej w momencie, gdy Draco potrząsnął nią, aby ją obudzić. Oczywiście, miała jeszcze gorączkę no i ciągle bolało ją gardło, ale czuła już zmianę. I wyglądało na to, że nie pociła się tak bardzo - cóż, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy sobie poszedł.

Siedziała na łóżku jeszcze długo po tym, jak wyszedł, myśląc o tym, co się tak właściwie stało. Pocałował ją. Pocałował ją z ochotą. Jak gdyby ona też tego chciała.

A on? Czy może zrobił to tylko dlatego, żeby przestała gadać? Nawet jeśli, nie musiałby robić tego tak długo i entuzjastycznie.

Jęknęła i schowała płonącą twarz w dłoniach. Rzeczy były coraz bardziej pokręcone. W jednej chwili martwiła się o Harry'ego, w drugiej o Toma Riddle, a w następnej dlaczego Draco ją pocałował.

_Oddałabym wszystko za to, żeby móc się budzić w Hogwarcie i mieć normalne lekcje, bo to wszystko już mnie męczy,_ pomyślała, chwytając poduszkę i przytulając ją do siebie. _Dlaczego ja? Czy to się kiedykolwiek skończy? _

Teraz nie obchodziło jej to, że Harry miał lepiej. Chciała, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Przyszłość nie była chyba dla niego taka zła, prawda? Miał przyjaciół, kasę... nie był tak całkowicie nieszczęśliwy jak ona teraz. On by tam przetrwał, a ona, jeśli miała tu zostać, na pewno by zwariowała i się zabiła.

Draco może tego nie wiedział, ale tym pocałunkiem tylko wszystko pogorszył. Był cudowny, to prawda, nie mogła temu przeczyć. Był zadziwiająco delikatny, chociaż mało co wtedy zauważała. I co z tego, że to było takie niesamowite wtedy, skoro teraz tylko przysparzało problemów? Draco coś o niej czuł? Więc nie było dziesięciu minut, jak się na siebie darli?

Oj, była zmieszana. Pocałunek prawdopodobnie nic nie znaczył. I chyba tylko to wszystko źle pojęła. Zrobił to, żeby się zamknęła. Cóż, trzeba było przyznać, że udało mu się wspaniale.

Po prostu... po prostu królewskie życie Ginny, jakkolwiek wcześniej nudne, stało się trochę trudniejsze.

Następnego poranka weszła Maria, pociągająca nosem i świecąca na policzkach. W takim stanie zajmowała się Ginny przez prawie pięć minut, wkładając na nią zimne i wilgotne ubrania, aż w końcu królewna miała dość.

- Co się stało? - spytała, kaszląc lekko.

- Strasznie rzeczy - zaszlochała Maria.- Rodzina następna zamordowana.

Ginny usiadła z wrażenia. Odpędziła od siebie ręce kobiety, nie chcąc jej dłużej zajmować własną osobą. No i czuła się o wiele chłodniejsza niż przeszłej nocy.

- Ilu ludzi?

- Ośmioro - odrzekła tamta.- Najmłodszy to dzieciątko, malusie jeszcze.

_Tom! Tom to zrobił! Ja wiem, wiem! Tylko on mógłby zrobić coś tak koszmarnego, tak paskudnego... _

- Czy ktoś wie może, kto to mógł uczynić? - pisnęła.

- Nie - odpowiedziała służąca, sięgając do kiszeni fartucha i wyjmując chusteczkę. Wydmuchała głośno nos.- Nikt pojęcia nie ma. Waszych rodziców całą noc juże nie ma, próbują odnaleźć przyczynę tragedii. Za kilka godzin nawet ich nie będzie.

_Jejku jej!_

Ginny o wiele bardziej była zajęta zamordowaną rodziną. Niem miała zielonego pojęcia, na jakim poziomie technologicznym teraz byli, nie wiedziała, czy wynaleźli już coś takiego jak świadek morderstwa i wspólnik. A tak w ogóle to wszystko było strasznie wkurzające, bo była pewna, że nikt jej nie uwierzy, gdyby powiedziała, że zabójstwa na niewinnych ludziach dokonał wielki, wspaniały i cudowny Doktor Thomas Riddle.

_A może Maria by i uwierzyła..._ Pomyślała, obserwując, jak kobieta krząta się po pokoju, ściera kurz z mebli i od czasu do czasu pociąga nosem. _Chyba mi ufa, prawda? Tylko to, że mam gorączkę, nie oznacza jeszcze, że mi nie uwierzy._

Ale w sercu głęboko wątpiła w to, że Maria w ogóle mogłaby nabrać podejrzeń, że cudny "Thomas" jest przestępcą. Była wściekła, jak Ginny go znieważyła - ciekawe, jak by zareagowała na wieść, że jest zabójcą?

- Czy... - zaczęła ostrożnie. Maria stanęła w miejscu i odwróciła się do niej twarzą.

- Czy co, kwiatuszku? - zapytała, uśmiechając się do niej lekko, chociaż policzki jej się nadal świeciły. Ginny brnęła dalej.

- Czy myślisz, że jest możliwe... że to... że to doktor Thomas pozabijał tych ludzi?

Maria wciągnęła głośno powietrze, tak mocno, że Ginny była zadziwiona, jaką pojemność mogą mieć ludzkie płuca. Złożyła ręce w błagalnym geście i wyrzuciła z siebie:

- Królewno Virginio! Wierzyć nie mogę! Doktor Thomas daje życie, nie odbiera!

_Chyba się zamknę._

- Tak... Oczywiście, masz rację - przyznała szybko.

Kobieta westchnęła z ulgą, ale nadal na nią patrzyła.

- Wiem, że nie lubicie Thomasa - powiedziała. - Bóg wie jednakoż, że nie lubicie żadnego dobrego człowieka...

_Jeżeli pomyślała teraz o Draco, to leżę trupem._

- ... ale taka osobistość jak on nie mógłby popełnić morderstwa. Nie miał nawet powodu - jest branym, kochanym, atrakcyjnym, bogatym... Czego takiego nie zrobiłyby.

- Okej, zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałam - ucięła.

Wyglądało na to, że służąca jej nie usłyszała.

- Doktor Thomas jest najłagodniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałam w życiu swoim. Na pewno, na pewno nie jest kimś, kto zabijałby bez powodu.

- Zamknij się, kochana... - wymamrotała Ginny.

- Proszę? - Maria odwróciła się ku niej całkowicie, jak gdyby chcąc ją usłyszeć dokładne.

- Nieważne! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Chcę iść spać!

- Oczywiście - powiedziała kobieta łagodniejszym tonem. - Wybaczcie za krzyki, Wasza Królewska Mość. Thomas wkrótce powróci, aby...

Jakby na zawołanie, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Maria zaprosiła gości, no i Riddle wszedł, trzymając w rękach srebrny kielich. Pokiwał lekko głową, reagując na uśmiech Marii i wtedy zwrócił swoje ciemnoniebieskie oczy na Ginny.

Po minucie musiała w końcu zamrugać. Miała wrażenie, jakby coś ją szarpnęło. Gdy ponownie zamrugała, przed jej oczami malowała się dziwna scena.

_Co jest...?_ Poczuła, jak coś głośno bije jej w piersi. _No co, kurczę? _

Przymknęła lekko oczy; przed nią coś się działo.

Stała w jakimś pokoju - choć z całą szczerością mogła powiedzieć, że tak nie jest, przecież czuła, że siedzi na swoim własnym łóżku. I kilka stóp od siebie widziała Toma, chociaż teraz nie stał on już przy drzwiach jej pokoju, tylko na środku tego, w którym teraz była. Wyraz jego twarzy był przerażający - to był uśmiech wariata, który chce zabijać. Uśmiechał się szeroko do chłopca siedzącego na podłodze, który zasłaniał twarz rękoma w geście obrony.

To było tak, jakby ona tam była, stała wśród tego wszystkiego. Ale jak to mogło być, skoro czuła, że siedzi na własnym łóżku?

Nic nie miło kolorów, wraz z Tomem i chłopczykiem i wszystko było większe i jakieś takie przerażające. No i miała wrażenie, jakby jej obraz miał poopalane krawędzie, jak gdyby to wszystko było snem, nie jawą.

Ale nadal czuła strach. I głos. No i ten zapach...

- Błagam - wyszeptało dziecko, nie spoglądając w górę. Tom ukląkł przed nim na jednym kolanie.- Pan mi nie robi złe, proszę.

Ręce Ginny powędrowały do jej ust, Spojrzała w dół i zauważyła, że Tom coś trzyma. Srebro sztylet było zakrwawiony, na czerwono, nadal lśnił mokrą, zimna krwią...

Miała wrażenie, jakby serce chciało jej się wybić z piersi, ale nie było zdolna, aby wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk. Chciała jakoś powstrzymać to, co się miało wydarzyć na jej oczach, ale tak naprawdę jej tam nie było. Jak mogła przeszkodzić?

Nagle obraz się zmienił - teraz mogła obejrzeć całe pomieszczenie dokładnie. Uczyniła trochę hałasu, ale nie mogła powstrzymywać szlochu, który wyrywał jej się z ust. I nawet jeśli Tom ją usłyszał, nie okazał tego.

_Jeżeli mnie tu nie, to on mnie nie może słyszeć_, pomyślała. Albo raczej poprosiła.

Pokój był mały, prosty, z klepiskiem zamiast podłogi. Możliwe, że wcześniej było to przytulnie, miło… Nic z tego. Teraz wszędzie była krew... Na stole, na narzędziach rolniczych ustawionych przy ścianie, na ziemi, pomieszana z kurzem...

I teraz dopiero to zauważyła. Wszędzie leżały ciała. Koszmar, większość z nich było jeszcze dziećmi, dwoje tylko dorosłych, wszyscy mieli pocięte piersi. Ale z innych miejsc na ich ciałach też płynęła krew. Najstraszniejsze było, że wszyscy mieli otwarte oczy i patrzyli się ślepo w ścianę i w sufit. Patrzyli, ale nie widzieli. Już nie mieli widzieć.

Usłyszała zawodzenie niemowlaka. Odwróciła głowę i w rogu zobaczyła drewnianą kołyskę. W środku na pewno było dziecko, płakało, wyciągało raczki i kopało w powietrze. Wyglądało na to, że oprócz chłopca i Toma jest o jedyna żyjąca tu istota. Ale nagle...

- Tom, pospiesz no się - powiedział pijacko brzmiący głos. W drzwiach ktoś stało, głowę miał zasłoniętą narzutą. - Mewka nie będzie czekała

_Mewka? Jaka mewka?_ Zastanowiła się, przerażona. Nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Chciała, żeby to był już koniec. Przewracało jej się w żołądku i czuła się tak, jakby za chwilę miała zwrócić wszystko, co zjadła. Cała ta krew... czułą ją, niemal ją smakowała... jak to mogło być, że jej tam nie było, ale wszystkie zmysły miała wyostrzone?

- Przynieś ja tu - odrzekł powoli Tom, nie odwracając wzroku od chłopca na ziemi. - Poogląda sobie, co robię jej bratkowi.

Postać znikła na chwilę w ciemności pokoju obok. Wrócił, ale teraz z jakąś inną, niższą od siebie. Trzymała dziewczynkę, prawdopodobnie niewiele straszą od chłopca, miała ona złote włosy i zapłakaną twarz. Mocowała się z tym kimś, kto ją trzymał, próbowała się uwolnić, ale niski i otyły ktoś w czarnej pelerynie zwiększył uścisk i trzymał mocno.

- Przestań ruchać, głupia - wysyczał do niej, popychając ja nieco.

- Na twym miejscu nie próbowałbym ucieczki - powiedział Tom, oglądając się przez ramię. - Popatrz sobie, co się stanie twemu braciszkowi... To samo zrobię za chwilę tobie.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i złapał chłopca za włosy. Szarpnął go, szlochającego i piszczącego. Na pewno nie miał więcej, niż pięć lat. Tom podniósł go z lekkością w górę. Biedne dziecko kopało na oślep, żeby się tylko uwolnić.

Ginny patrzyła na to przerażona, czuła, jak rozchodzi się po jej ciele strach, kiedy Tom przyciągnął d siebie jedna rękę i coraz mocniej ściskał chłopczyka. W jednym momencie usłyszała krzyk dziewczynki, a mężczyzna pchnął ramię i wepchnął sztylet głęboko prosto w pierś dziecka.

To byłą najgorsza rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyła. Jej serce krzyczało wraz z dziewczynką, a ona sama nie chciała niczego bardziej, niż po prostu uciec stąd. Widziała już dość, nie chciała widzieć więcej... jej żołądek by nie wytrzymał. Ale oczy nie chciały jej słuchać trzymała je rozwarte, obserwując wydarzenia przed sobą.

Chłopiec uciszył się tak szybko, jak sztylet przebił mu płuca. W tej chwili jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko i zagapił się, po czym wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, ramiona opadły mu bezładnie. Po kilku sekundach zwisał nieżywy.

Gdyby Ginny umiała krzyczeć jak kikimora, na pewno by to robiła. Ale dziewczynka wrzeszczała za nie dwie, po czym szarpnęła się i próbowała uwolnić z uścisku swojego strażnika.

Ale wyglądało na to, że Tom jeszcze nie skończył. Chłopczyk nie żył, ale sztylet nadal tkwił w jego klatce piersiowej, wbity tak głęboko, że niemal go przebijał. Rozległ się przerażający odgłos, gdy Tom przejechał ostrzem w stronę głowy. Jak gdyby ktoś rozkrawał mięso.

Ginny otworzyła usta i wydała z siebie długi, głośny zawód. Nie obchodził jej hałas, którego narobiła, nawet jeśli była teraz w sypialni i Maria martwiła się, co jej się stało. To było zbyt straszne...

Pojawiło się więcej krwi. Krew, wypływająca z otwartej szyi chłopca, skapywała na ziemię, moczyła ubranie Toma i jego twarz. Wyglądało na to, że nawet nie zauważył - nadal się uśmiechał ze satysfakcją.

Puścił dziecko, które upadło na dół, zamieniając się w jednej chwili w stos krwi i mięsa. Odwrócił się w stronę dziewczynki, a w jego dłoni zalśnił sztylet. Dziecko krzyczało i wrzeszczało, wyrywając się, ale nagle zasyła w bezruchu, patrząc na mężczyznę, który do niej podchodził. Po jej twarzy spłynęły łzy, ale nawet nie zaszlochała. Ginny pomyślała, że dziewczynka jest tak przerażona, że nie umie wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- Następnaś, ma słodka - powiedział strasznym, uprzejmym głosem.

_Nie! Już nie! Ja już nie mogę! Zabierz mnie stąd, zabierz! _

Oczy nadal miała otwarte, ale zamrugała dla pewności. Chyba się nie myliła - była we własnej sypialni, nigdzie nie było dziewczynki, krwi, nic. Po twarzy spływał jej pot, a serce biło jej jak oszalałe, tak szybko, że bała się, czy nie wyskoczy jej z piersi.

Maria stała obok niej i dotknęła jej ramienia.

- Wasza Królewska Mość? Wasza Królewska Mość, nic wam nie jest?

Dziewczyna spojrzał na nią i nagle zadrżał jej żołądek. Odchyliła na bok głowę, niezdolna nawet do wymiotów. I chociaż jeśli ona była tutaj, bezpieczna, w swoim pokoju, to nie mogła się pozbyć z głowy tych strasznych scen... nie mogła zapomnieć krzyku dziewczynki, nie mogła nie widzieć rozprutego przez srebrny sztylet gardła chłopczyka, nie mogła po prostu przestać o tym myśleć...

- Niechaj ja zobaczę - odezwał się cicho Tom, jakby z daleka. Ginny natychmiast przypomniało się, że on tam był. Usiadła gwałtownie, a ulgę diabli wzięli. Napięła mięśnie, jakby przygotowując się do walki.

- Nie - szepnęła.- Nie trzeba, nic mi nie jest.

- Ależ...! - krzyknęła Maria z podziwem. - Zamknęłyście oczy i nagle jakby was nie było, zaczęłyście krzyczeć, ja gdyby ktoś z was pasy darł!

- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest - wychrypiała, patrząc na Toma. Zatrzymał się i teraz stał w środku pokoju, niepewny, czy ma stać, czy iść dalej.

_Stój tam... Nie podchodź do mnie bliżej... _

- Sir, czy nic jej? - zapytała Maria, odwracając głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

- Jeżeli tak powiada... - Tom zastygł w miejscu. Dziewczyna ciągle na niego patrzyła. Wiedziała, kim był. Doświadczyła, jak zimnokrwisty był, jak bez litości zamordował chłopczyka i prawdopodobnie to samo zrobił całej rodzinie. Tylko jak teraz mógł wyglądać tak inaczej? Dlaczego był taki miły, spokojny? Dlaczego udawał przed nią? - Drżycie, Ginny. - dodał po chwili.

- Mówiłam, że wszystko w porządku - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie zauważyła, że trzymała Marię mocno za rękę. Kobieta ścisnęła ja lekko, dając Ginny do zrozumienia, że trzymała ja nieco za mocno. Uwolniła ucisk, ale nie puściła dłoni. - Muszę tylko spać.

Usta Toma wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

- Weźcie tylko to najpierw - powiedział do niej, wyciągając przed siebie czarę i podchodząc do łóżka. Teraz stał tuż przed nią. Siłą się zmuszała do tego, żeby się nie trząść. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzawszy na kubek, później na niego, uświadomiła sobie, że chciał, aby wzięła to od niego.

_To pewnie coś więcej niż ten różowy napój z wczoraj_, ładnie zapachniało. _Mam nadzieję, że to jednak nie trucizna, bo w takim razie długo nie pożyję._

Wiedziała, że istnieje duża możliwość, że to była trucizna i że mogła sprawić, że będzie się męczyła przez kilka dni przed samą śmiercią.

_Chyba chce mnie zbijać powoli, z cierpieniem..._ Pomyślała, a wyobraźnia podążyła za nią. _Jeśli mnie otruje tylko trochę, będę umierała w agonii..._

- Jeżeli to wezmę - odezwała się w końcu.- To nie wyjedziesz z zamku bez mego pozwolenia, czy tak?

Maria zaśmiała się krótko i nieśmiesznie, zawstydzona za Ginny. Próbowała ją trzepnąć po kolanie, ale nie trafiła, bo Giny miała nogi ukryte pod pierzyną.

- Oczywiście, Wasza Królewska Mość, wypijcie to tylko. A wtedy spać możecie.

Nie życzyła sobie już więcej morderstw podczas swojego snu. I była na śmierć przestraszona, czy czasami nie będzie asystowała przy następnych, poprzez taką samą wizję. Przez chwilę nie obchodziło jej, że nakazuje Tomowi Riddle zostać za murami zamku razem ze sobą. Nie chciał tylko, żeby nie zabijał innej rodziny.

- Obiecaj - nakazała. - Że nie wyjdziesz stąd, póki się nie obudzę. Obiecaj...

- Wasza Królewska Mość, jesteście śmieszna - przerwała jej Maria, strzelając w nią spojrzeniem swoich czarnych oczu. - Wypijcie i śpijcie już.

Ginny zrozumiała, że nie może się z nią kłócić. Obydwoje, i Tom, i Maria stali przed nią i patrzyli, czekając, aż wypije. Opuściła ramiona i westchnęła, poddając się. A co ją to - w końcu sama też powinna raz pomyśleć o własnym zdrowiu.

Chwyciła kielich trochę mocniej, niż było to konieczne i wypiła z niego.

Koniec rozdziału VIII


	9. Rozdział IX

All you need is love

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział IX

Bal

Nawet jeśli Draco ani razu nie odwiedził jej po pocałunku, i nawet jeśli ciągle miała koszmary o mordowaniu niewinnych dzieci, no i nawet jeśli wypiła różowy eliksir Toma po raz trzeci, Ginny stawała się zdrowsza.

Wydawało się, że leży w tym łóżku miesiącami, nie, latami! I poci się przeraźliwie i ma te głupie dreszcze, raz z choroby, a drugi na wspomnienie koszmaru. Ale stawało się - wracała do zdrowia.

Mówiąc już o koszmarach, te niezbyt pomagały w całym tym procesie. Każdy następny był identyczny jak pierwszy - przerażająco prawdziwy i straszne czarno-biały. Za każdym razem były to inne rodziny... Inne dzieci. Zawsze Tom mordował i zawsze jego wspólnik miał w łapach następną ofiarę, a czasami nawet się śmiał, chociaż to wszystko nie było śmieszne!

Koszmary powtarzały się sen w sen po pierwszym; tak jakby to wszystko działo się tylko w jej snach. Wyglądało na to, że jest zbyt przerażona, by zamknąć oczy, co było niedorzeczne, bo przecież spała. Ale, jakby nie było, zdrowiała, a z każdym snem była w coraz lepszym stanie.

Kilka pierwszych razy budziła się z krzykiem na ustach i Maria wlatywała jak burza o jej pokoju. Błagała ją, żeby wyjaśniła, co jest nie tak, co się działo w jej koszmarach, ale Ginny nie była zdolna, by przemówić. Trzęsła się kropnie i potrząsała głową, gwałtownie przełykała ślinę i przyciągała do siebie koc ze wszystkich sił, jak gdyby mogłoby to coś pomóc. Maria w końcu dawała sobie spokój i odczepiała się, trzymając ją mocno za spoconą dłoń, aż Ginny nie uśnie.

Po tych pierwszych razach Ginny nauczyła się budzić, nie robiąc hałasu. Zawijała się wtedy szczelnie w pierzyny i koce, tak, żeby nie było żadnej szparki, przyciskała głowę i włosy do poduszki z całej siły, a z ust wydobywało się jej tylko cichutkie skomlenie wraz z ulga, że to już na dzisiaj koniec. Leżała tak, obudzona i gapiła się w baldachim, próbując oczyścić myśli i usnąć, zanim pierwsze promienie słońca przebiją się przez zasłony w pokoju.

Niewyspana, z marnym apetytem i koczującą w niej samotnością - rzeczywiście było zadziwiające, że wracała do zdrowia. Nocą dnia trzynastego zażywania naparu Toma, ostatniego już teraz, zasnęła oczywiście, miała straszny koszar, obudziła się, przekonywała się, żeby iść spać, bo do wschodu jeszcze trzy godziny, zasnęła po raz drugi, obudziła się dnia czternastego, zmęczona, słaba, ale bez gorączki.

Usiadła i odrzuciła od siebie pierzynę. W ciągu przeszłej nocy wypociła z siebie chyba całą wodę w organizmie, byłą pewna, że miała przesilenie. Ale nareszcie to już koniec i gdyby nie była taka szczęśliwa, pewnie zaczęłaby podejrzewać jakieś matactwo w tym wszystkim.

Powieki opadły jej ciężko, nie pragnęła niczego innego poza snem, ale pamiętała jednak o koszmarach, które zawsze jej podczas odpoczynku towarzyszyły, więc przemogła się, żeby wstać.

Jak gdyby nacisnęła jakiś włącznik, drzwi otworzyły się i wleciała Maria. Ginny spojrzała na jej twarz - wyglądała na wyczerpaną, kąciki ust miała zapadnięte, a pod oczami cienie. Ale gdy tylko zauważyła swoją podopieczną stojąca na dwóch nogach przed łóżkiem, jej twarz rozjaśniła się.

- Wasza Królewska Mość czujecie się lepiej? - zapytała, podlatując i mocno ją do siebie przytulając.

Ginny niewiadomo skąd miała jeszcze siłę na to, żeby się uśmiechnąć.

- Tak, oczywiście - odpowiedziała, na wpół zdolna do objęcia Marii.

Służąca puściła ją i odeszła kilka kroków w tył, wyglądając na niesamowicie szczęśliwą, w związku z czym dotknęła czoła dziewczyny.

- Ne macie już gorąca - zakomunikowała uszczęśliwiona. - Czujecie się dobrze? A jak z waszą piersią? Oddychać możecie?

- Oczywiście - powtórzyła Ginny, pocierając ręką szyję. - Chyba wyzdrowieję.

_Ale zachoruję psychicznie, jeśli jeszcze raz będę miała te okropne sny... _

Maria nada na nią spoglądała, ale jej uśmiech zniknął, zamiast tego na jej twarzy pojawiło się zamyślenie.

- Nie spałyście zbytnio, nieprawdaż, kwiatuszku? - zapytała cicho, jakby czytając jej w myślach.

Ginny, zawstydzona, spojrzała w bok.

- Słucham? - powiedziała raczej głupio, nieprzygotowana na takie pytanie.

Kobieta zacmokała i westchnęła.

- Pierwszym razem tom myślała, że to może ten mór sprawia, że macie ten przestrach we spojrzeniu, ale teraz wiem, że to nie to - wyjaśniła.- Spójrzcie na się w zwierciadle. Proszę.

Ginny podeszłą powoli do ogromnego lustra. Jej odbicie patrzyło na nią, i wtedy zauważyła, że ma strasznie zapadniętą twarz i bladą cerę, ciemne, ogromne oczy, a pod nimi wielkie szare cienie, a żeby było śmieszniej, to trzęsła jej się broda. Maria miała rację - wyglądała na nawiedzoną. I przerażoną.

_Jasne, że jestem przestraszona... Jakby ona widziała to, co ja widziałam przez kilkanaście ostatnich nocy, to padłaby trupem, a nie była przerażona. _

- Potrzebujecie kąpieli, kwiatuszku - powiedziała delikatnie Maria, pojawiając się za nią i łapiąc ją za ramię.- Może to pomoże.

_E, e, e, wanna! _

Ginny nie umyła się dokładnie ani razu, odkąd przybyła na to zadupie. Jak była chora, to przemywali jej twarz mokrą szmatką i na tym się mycie kończyło. Ale na szczęście miała teraz okazję, więc rzuciła tyko ostatni raz okiem na swoje odbicie i wyszła za Marią z pokoju.

Wanna była bardzo misternie zrobiona, tym bardziej, że oczekiwała zobaczyć zwykłą drewnianą balię. Ale widok tego cudeńka przypomniał jej, że jest z rodziny królewskiej, a królewny zasługiwały na coś o niebo lepszego niż nawet dorośli w tym siedemnastym wieku. No cóż, bycie królewną miało także swoje dobre strony.

Pierwszą rzeczą przygotowawczą było to, że musiała stanąć przed Marią całkowicie rozebrana, w związku z czym stanęła, owszem, ale nie tylko rozebrana, ale też czerwona jak burak. Na szczęście służąca nie zauważyła tego.

Ale gdy tylko zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie, Ginny zapomniała o wstydzie i z jej ust wyrwało się tylko ciche westchnienie. To chyba była najlepsza rzecz, jaka ją tutaj spotkała.

_Hej, hej, oprócz pocałunku Dracona... _

Nie miała nawet czasu, żeby pomyśleć o tym głębiej, bo kilka sekund później Mara wylała jej chyba na głowę z wiadro gorącej wody. Wzdrygnęła się, nie oczekując w ogóle czegoś takiego, i zaczęła oddychać głęboko, zanim woda wypłynęła jej z nosa.

- Dziękuję bardzo - powiedziała nieco sarkastycznie, ogarniając włosy z oczu.

Maria uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko, jak gdyby nawet nie zauważając, że zrobiła coś złego, po czym uklękła obok wanny z grudką czegoś szarego, co po zapachu wskazywało na mydło. Zanurzyła rękę w wodzie i zaczęła myć Ginny plecy.

- Nie jestem kaleką - powiedziała z uśmiechem w oczach dziewczyna, chcąc uciec mydłu.- Umiem się umyć. Nie musisz tego robić.

Maria spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, ale wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

- Niechaj będzie, Wasza Wysokość, co tylko sobie życzycie. Nigdy wcześniej nie wykazywałyście chęci do tego, aby myć się sama. Prawdopodobnież... - ucięła nagle, a w twarzy ukazało jej się coś dziwnego, ale uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zmazując to.

_Prawdopodobnież byłam leniwym szczeniakiem, co?_ Skończyła za nią, uśmiechając się wszechwiedząco do Marii, która wstała i podała jej mydło, a następnie usiadła na najbliższym krześle, składając coś, co wydawało jej się rąbkiem od sukienki. Gdy dziewczyna zapytała, czym ma umyć włosy, Maria spojrzała na nią jak na Saracenkę i uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

- Od czegóż macie ręce, Wasza Wysokość.

Ginny spojrzała na mydło i w jednej chwili zaskoczyło jej, że tu nigdzie nie ma szamponu i co gorsza, raczej nie będzie. Westchnęła i zaczęła nacierać włosy tą grudką, trąc i trąc każdy włosek.

Kąpiel dała jej dziesięć minut cudownej, wspaniałej przerwy w myśleniu o tym horrorze, który dział jej się w myślach. Zmuszała się do tego, żeby nie myśleć o niczym nieprzyjemnym. Tylko dlatego, że woda zrobiła się zimna i wykorzystała całe mydło i nie było nic innego do roboty niż rozpamiętywanie snów, w końcu wstała i zapytała, czy nie ma tu czegoś do wytarcia.

Dwadzieścia minut później Ginny została mocno zasznurowana i wpakowana w sukienkę przynajmniej dwa numery na nią za małą. Jeśli była chora i nosiła tylko białą koszulę nocną przez dwa tygodnie, to mogłyby ja trochę odciążyć. Chciałaby trochę pooddychać.

Możliwe, że kąpiel jej trochę pomogła, ale te czarne koła pod jej oczami ciągle były czarne, nie, przepraszam, fioletowo-niebieskie, i nieważne jak bardzo chciała się uśmiechać, oczy ciągle zostawały w tym samym miejscu.

Nastał czas na śniadanie, a wraz z tą myślą żołądek Ginny zabulgotał z całą mocą.

_Nareszcie, normalne, prawdziwe, ludzkie jedzenie._

No i, nawet jeśli strasznie dziwnie to zabrzmiało, chciała zobaczyć się z Draconem.

Głęboko w sobie rozmyślała o tym, czy ten ich pocałunek zmienił coś w ich stosunkach. Teraz była zdrowa, a wszystko, co ją martwiło wtedy, wydawało się o połowę lepsze niż było. W końcu się przecież stąd wydostanie - nie może tu zostać na zawsze. A sny na pewno znikną, gdy tylko wróci do Hogwartu - one tez nie mogłyby trwać wiecznie. A pocałunek Dracona nie był taki znowu okropny. Po prostu to nie był ten czas.

Ale gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi jadalni, zobaczyła tam tylko swoich rodziców. Nie podchodząc ani kroku bliżej, zwróciła głowę ku Marii stojącej za nią.

- Gdzie Draco? - wyszeptała.

- Do domu wrócili, Wasza Wysokość - odpowiedziała takim tonem, jak gdyby Ginny o tym wiedziała.- Powinni wrócić za kilka dni, na ślubne przygotowania.

_Do domu? _

Ginny poczuła się tak, jakby jej żołądek nie miał dna. Poczuła się bardzo, bardzo samotna. Odrętwiała usiadła na swoim miejscu. Gdzieś tam słyszała swoją matkę rozprawiającą o tym, jak to wspaniale, że jej córka wróciła do zdrowia, jak bardzo się o nią martwiła, ale tak naprawdę to Ginny nie słuchała.

Tak naprawdę to nawet nie miała pojęcia, czemu czuła się taka zdołowana. Draco musiał wyjechać. Prawdopodobnie pewnie nawet nie chciał zostać. Tak w ogóle to ona była chora przez ten cały czas... ale to nie tak, żeby była dla niego jakimś towarzystwem! Nie wspominając nawet o tym, że on jej towarzystwa nienawidził. W każdym razie, jej żołądek chrobotał niemiłosiernie, ale nie mogła nic przełknąć, nawet jeśli miał to być jej normalny, prawdziwy, ludzki posiłek.

Gdy odsiedziała swoje i coś zjadła, przeprosiła rodziców i wyszła z pokoju.

_Cóż..._ pomyślała z westchnięciem, idąc korytarzem. _Mam kilka dni i żadnego pomysłu na zabicie czasu... co by tu porobić? _

O, o, po pierwsze upewni się, że Toma już nie ma, że go już zwolnili. Nie chciała , żeby był w zamku ani minuty dłużej. A może gdyby miała szczęście, nie byłoby go już w mieście - albo jeszcze lepiej, w kraju. Obydwa. Wtedy morderstwa by się skończyły.

_Ale jak nie... to muszę się w to wmieszać i sama z tym skończyć... muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto złapie Toma na gorącym uczynku. _

Podczas jej choroby zamordowano sześć rodzin. Śniła o każdej z nich, nawet tych, które wymordowano, zanim zachorowała. Czasami śniło jej się, że widziała tych ludzi dwa razy, podczas dwóch nocy. Z drugiej strony, te całe sny to nie były jakieś proroctwa. Widziała to, jak już było po wszystkim. Nie mogła więc wykorzystać ich do tego, żeby wskazać zagrożoną rodzinę.

Hmm... może pewnego dnia poszłaby za Tomem na "wycieczkę", jak będzie sprawdzał swoich "pacjentów". Mogłaby się ukryć i czekać, aż nie zacznie się dziać coś dziwnego, a wtedy pobiegłaby po pomoc i przybyła ze świadkami, żeby zobaczyli, co jest grane,

Problem jej samopoczucia został rozwiązany, więc znowu miała następny do główkowania, mianowicie jej ulubiony - jak się stąd wydostać i wrócić do siebie.

_Ta kobieta, o której mówiła Maria... Alexandria... Mogłabym ją odwiedzić... Może ona wie, co się dzieje. _

Jak na razie to nie był najlepszy plan, ale to byłą jedyna rzecz ,na jaką wpadła. Zanim zastanowiła się głębiej nad tematem, usłyszała za sobą kroki. Zatrzymała się i odwróciła. Przez minutę w piersi zastygło jej chyba serce, a powietrze, które miała w płucach zamarzło, bo myślała, że to Tom. Ale gdy tylko podszedł bliżej, z ulgą stwierdziła, że to na szczęście był Harry.

_Nie tylko Tom ma czarne włosy, spoko..._

Zawstydziło ją to, że porównała go do Harry'ego.

- Wasza Królewska Mość - powiedział, zauważając, że go obserwowała. Podszedł do niej i stanął, spoglądając jej w oczy. Trzymał coś w dłoni.

- Książę Draco kazał mi to wam przekazać - podał jej kawałek zwiniętego pergaminu.

Ginny spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, chociaż o wiele bardziej zastanawiała ją myśl, że Draco zostawił dla niej coś takiego jak list. Wzięła go od Harry'ego i szybko złamała pieczęć. Napisał do niej czarnym atramentem i schludnym, raczej dużym, odręcznym pismem: i Odwiedzę Dumbledore'a. Jak się czegoś dowiem, prześlę ci słówko./i

Obróciła notkę, ale nic już nie było. Żadnego podpisu nawet.

- Draco ci to dał? - zapytała Harry'ego, spoglądając na niego wątpiąco. Spośród wszystkich służących Draco wybrałby Harry'ego? Co się stało?

Kiwnął raz głową.

- Cóż... dziękuję ci - powiedziała w końcu, zwijając pergamin. Harry ponownie kiwnął głową, gotowy do odejścia. Ginny obserwowała jego coraz mniejsze plecy, ale niczego bardziej nie pragnęła niż tego, aby został. Jakby miała się tutaj tak nudzić, bez Dracona, to mogłaby się chociaż ponudzić nie sama... miałaby chociaż kogoś do rozmowy. I zanim mogłaby się powstrzymać...

- Harry, czekaj!

Stanął, ale się nie odwrócił.

- Tak, Wasza Wysokość?

Tym razem nie umiała odczytać uczuć w jego głosie.

Przemyślała przez sekundę, co mogłaby mu powiedzieć, żeby został.

- Eee... Czy wiesz może, gdzie żyje Alexandria?

Teraz Harry się obrócił, mrużąc oczy i zastanawiając się.

- Alexandria? - powtórzył powoli. - Nie jestem pewien, czy znam kogo takiego.

Poczuła, jak czerwienią jej się policzki, ale nie miała pojęcia, czemu.

_Przyzwyczajenie organizmu... Gdziekolwiek jestem przy kimś, kto jest podobny do Harry'ego Pottera, ale się tak nie zachowuje, czerwienię się nawet bez powodu... _

- Maria mi o niej opowiadała - wyjaśniła.- Powiedziała, ze jest... magiczna.

Oczekiwała jeszcze dziwniejszego wyrazu twarzy, ale tym razem Harry zwykle pokiwał głową

- Wiem chyba, o kim mówicie.

- No to... zabrałbyś mnie do niej?

Patrzył na nią chwilę, zanim odpowiedział, widocznie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Otworzył nagle usta i...

- Jest mi ogromnie przykro, Wasza Królewska Mość, ale dziś za bardzo zajętym. Jeśli poprosiłybyście...

- Jutro? - przerwała delikatnie, niegotowa, ażeby się poddać. - Upewnię się, że zostaniesz zwolniony na ten czas z obowiązków.

Teraz było go dopiero trudno rozczytać, zmrużył oczy, które przybrały barwę zimnej zieleni.

_Chyba się boi, ze zrobię mu jakąś krzywdę..._ Pomyślała nagle. Ale zanim dodała cokolwiek, odpowiedział:

- Jak sobie życzycie, Wasza Wysokość.

W Walii nie było śniegu. I nie było dość zimno jak na zimę.

Jeżeli mamy być szczerzy, padało.

Draco siedząc w powozie naprzeciwko Timothy'ego, swojego chudego i płowowłosego służącego czuł, jak go roznosi. Zanim tu weszli, to blondyn zaoferował, żeby chłopak jechał w powozie razem z nim, a twarz tego się tak rozjaśniła i wyglądał na tak zaskoczonego, że Draco się bał, że młody się zaraz posika ze szczęścia. Jednak służący tylko pokiwał skwapliwie głową i wpakował się do środka, zanim Draco powiedział coś więcej.

A teraz obydwoje siedzieli w ciszy. Krople deszczu stukające w dach i kląskanie koni było wystarczającym odgłosem, jakakolwiek rozmowa byłaby zbędna. No i nie mówiąc o tym, że w środku było jeszcze dwóch uzbrojonych rycerzy, którzy tworzyli obstawę swojego księcia. Nie, Draco naprawdę nie miał ochoty na pogawędki.

Okienka były zamknięte, aby do środka nie wleciał deszcz.

_Co oni, nie słyszeli o szklanych oknach? _

Nawet nie mógł wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Za to jego wzrok obadał już całe wnętrze powozu, ale w końcu, wzdychając, oparł głowę i zamknął oczy.

Spać też się nie dawało. Przez kilka przeszłych dni spał dobrze, może nawet za dobrze. Był pewien, że gdyby Elle nie budziła go każdego poranka (bądź co bądź była jedyną osobą, która robiąc to, nie bała się o własne życie), przesypiałby całe dni. Po prostu nie chciało mu się wstać. Z jednej strony był strasznym leniem, a z drugiej nie chciał, żeby jego ojciec zobaczył go obudzonego w pełnym stroju. Gdyby tak było, pewnie zmusiłby go do zobaczenia miejsca, gdzie stanie wkrótce dom Dracona i Ginny.

- Upewnij się, czy wszystko wybudowane jest, jak należy - burknąłby król Edward, jak gdyby miał o wiele lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż pouczanie własnego syna. Potem by wyszedł, a Draco musiałby się tam włóczyć cały dzień i pewnie marudzić. Może nie byłoby takie złe, tylko że codziennie padało. I to nie był świeży letni deszczyk, o nie, to była zimna, lodowata ulewa. I nawet jeśli Draco miał swój mały namiocik, w którym siedział, to nie był on wodoodporny - krople w końcu padały mu na głowę i spływały mu po szyi.

Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby miał być chory.

Więc w końcu Draco przekonał ojca, żeby go nie posyłał na budowę jego nowego zamku. A tak w ogóle to nie widział w tym żadnego sensu. Co oni, budowali nowy zamek za każdym razem, jak ktoś z rodziny królewskiej się pobierał? Owszem, zapytał o to Edwarda, ale ten tylko odpowiedział:

- Co jakiś czas potrzeba nowego. Isabella wraz ze mną mieszkać będzie tutaj, a gdy ja zemrę, ona przeprowadzi się do was, a królowa mieć musi jak mieszkać.

I tak się skończyła rozmowa.

Po tych kilku dniach Draco poznał faceta, który był jego ojcem, trochę lepiej. Nawet jeżeli ciągle go denerwował i się wymądrzał, i nie zwracał na Elle żadnej uwagi, za wyjątkiem chwil, gdy ją pytał o lekcje. Chyba lubił go o wiele bardziej niż swojego prawdziwego ojca. Ten w tym świecie był o wiele mniej brutalny.

No i ten nigdy nie eksplodował, gdy chodziło nawet o jakiś bezsensowne szczegóły. I nie próbował powiązać żadnego pecha ze śmiercią i nieobecnością Voldemorta.

Draco musiał przyznać, że mu się nawet podobało. Miał całkowitą kontrolę nad wszystkim. To nie było pomiatanie zwykłymi domowymi skrzatami, nie, to było pomiatanie prawdziwymi ludźmi. W swoich czasach nie miał nikogo, kto by spełniał jego rozkazy. Tutaj robili wszystko, co im kazał. No i na przekór temu, że ubrania były strasznie skomplikowane w użyciu i nieco głupie, musiał przyznać, że wyglądał w nich doskonale. Większość ciuchów było specjalnie dla niego szyte i projektowane i, dzięki Bogu, wszystkie były jakoś w jego kolorach, albo chociaż stonowane. Jeżeli była chociaż jedna rzecz, której Draco nienawidził - prócz herbaty, oczywiście - to na pewno były to cukierkowe, ostre kolory. Brrr...

Podróż była strasznie nudna, powóz był niewygodny i daleko mu było do godności powozu książęcego. To wszystko, wraz z pogodą, wtrącało go w zły humor. A, jak to się zazwyczaj okazywało, gdy był nie w sosie, jego myśli od razu wędrowały w stronę Ginny Weasley.

Nie słyszał o niej nic, odkąd wyjechali. Mało, pierwszy i chyba ostatni raz przełknął swoją pychę i zapytał ojca, co z jej zdrowiem, ale Edward tylko wzruszył ramionami, spojrzał na niego poirytowany i wrócił do rozmowy, jak gdyby Draco go o nic nie zapytał.

Z tego, co wiedział, to mogła już nie żyć. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że tak nie było, nie chciał zostać zamordowany przez któregoś z jej braci zaraz po powrocie do swoich czasów.

- Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał Timothy'ego, próbując pomyśleć o czymś mniej przygnębiającym.

- Je-... Jeszcze chwilę tylko, Wasza Wysokość - wyjąkał chłopiec, uśmiechając się słabo.

_Łał, co za poprawa_, pomyślał Draco, uśmiechając się krzywo. _Tylko raz się zająknął._

Wyglądało jednak na to, że to nie była tylko chwila. Draco westchnął i zaczął wpatrywać się w punkt w dachu. Czekanie go męczyło. Robił to chyba odkąd się tylko w tym świecie obudził.

Nareszcie usłyszał, jak woźnica gwiżdże na konie, żeby się zatrzymały. Kilka sekund później otworzył się przed nim drzwi. Nie wiedział czy wysiąść, w końcu jak wysiądzie, to zmoknie. To że było mu zimno, to jedno, ale żeby było mu zimno i mokro, o nie, tego by nie tolerował. Całe szczęście, gdy tylko wyjrzał przed powóz, zauważył, że woźnica szybko wyjmuje storę. Była cała, ale nieco przykrótka i biegła do raczej małego domu, kończąc się przy samym wejściu.

Draco powoli wygramolił się na zewnątrz. Rozejrzał się i pojął nagle, że ten dom jest w samym środku lasu.

Najbardziej jednak wkurzające było to, że nawet jeśli rosły tutaj drzewa, to nie stanowiło to dla deszczu żadnej bariery. Po chwili stora była cała mokra.

Stanął w końcu na suchej powierzchni, zbliżając się do drzwi. Ale im bardziej się zbliżał, tym bardziej był zaniepokojony. Jaki jest tutejszy Dumbledore? Taki sam z niego stary stuknięty pryk, jakim był w Hogwarcie? A może jest zupełnie inny?

- J-ja tu po-po-poczekam, Wasz-sz-sza Wysoko-ko-kość - powiedział Timothy, wołając z powozu.

Draco powoli pokiwał głową, chociaż był pewien, że chłopiec i tak niczego nie widzi. Zapatrzył się w drzwi, aż w końcu dostrzegł duży drewniany znaczek. Litery nieco się już zmazały, ale napis był nadal czytelny: Albus Dumbledore, Mistrz Magicznych Sztuk. Pewien siebie Draco wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zastukał w drzwi, a pukanie rozległo się po całym lesie.

Nie minęła chyba nawet sekunda, gdy drzwi nagle się otworzyły, a Draco wpatrywał się w twarz Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wyglądał kropka w kropkę jak w Hogwarcie - te same niebieskie przenikliwe oczy, ta sama uprzejma i pomarszczona twarz, identyczne długie białe włosy i półokrągłe patrzałki. Tylko ubranie miał inne; nie takie znowu dziwne, ale wyglądało rzeczywiście na stare. Z drugiej strony Dumbledore nosił takie ciuchy, bo mu się podobały. Jednak to była jedyna różnica w jego wyglądzie.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego chwilę, po czym pochylił się, oddając mu ukłon, jego plecy wygięły się w łuk.

- Wasza Wysokość... - powiedział ponuro, zanim na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech.

- Witaj - odrzekł niezręcznie Draco, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się do niego zwracać. Nie mógł do niego powiedzieć "profesorze" ani "dyrektorze", a po nazwisku brzmiało zbyt formalnie. Zdecydował, że będzie tak mówił, aby nie musieć używać jego imienia.

- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, jeżeli masz chwilę.

Starszy patrzył na niego przez moment, który wydawał się wiecznością. Wyglądał na strasznie poważnego, zmrużył oczy, jak gdyby chcąc coś wyczytać w twarzy chłopaka. Draco stał tam, czując się nieco nie na miejscu, nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał się ruszyć. Już otworzył usta i chciał powiedzieć, że to strasznie nieładnie gapić się na kogoś, gdy Dumbledore nagle przemówił:

- Wiem, po coście tu przybyli - powiadomił go nieco dramatycznym tonem.

- Taak? - zwątpił Draco, w odruchu sceptycyzmu unosząc brew.

_Możliwe, że tylko udaje... Cóż, tych, którzy żyją w świecie mugoli i uważają się za magów, uważa się za oszustów. Dlaczego on ma nim nie być?_

- Tak - odparł nieco delikatniej.- Lecz nie mogę powiedzieć.

- Że co? - Draco nieco się zmieszał.- Nie możesz mi powiedzieć czego?

- Nie bez dziewki - mówił dalej Dumbledore, zachowując się, jakby go w ogól nie usłyszał.- Wybaczcie mi, przybądźcie innego dnia.

I chciał zamknąć Draconowi drzwi przed nosem.

- O nie, poczekaj ty... - zadrwił Draco, wkładając rękę pomiędzy drzwi a framugę. Zrobił krok do przodu, a Dumbel ciągle się gapił, ale jakby go nie zauważał.- O jakiej dziewczynie mówisz? O Ginny?

- Dziewce, z którą tu przybyliście - odpowiedział spokojnie. Jeszcze raz spróbował zamknąć drzwi, ale teraz chłopak stał w przejściu, z ręką uniemożliwiającą zatrzaśnięcie.

- O Ginny ci chodzi, tak? - nalegał.

_O nie, nie zamknie tych drzwi, dopóki mi czegoś nie powie. _

- Królewnę Ginny? To ty nas tu sprowadziłeś?

- Wasza Wysokość, wróćcie z dziewką - powtórzył łagodnie Dumbledore, jakby w ogóle nie zbył zniecierpliwiony.

- Niee... - Draco zaczął siłować się z drzwiami, próbując je otworzyć, ale nagle usłyszał, jak ktoś woła go po imieniu. Obejrzał się za siebie, na powóz, który ciągle stał, gdzie stał, na drogę, gdzie stały pozostałe. W ich kierunku poruszał się jakiś jeździec, mało, galopował. Sekundę później Draco rozpoznał w nim swojego ojca.

Gdy Draco się tak oglądał, Dumbledore uderzył go w rękę i zatrzasnął drzwi. Chłopak przeklął i odwrócił się, waląc w nie i naciskając klamkę, ale nic z tego - był zamknięte. Znowu przeklął i spojrzał na Edwarda, który, cały mokry, zatrzymał się w końcu.

Książe poszedł wzdłuż story wraz z koniem, aż w końcu stanął przy synu. W ogóle nie wyglądał na zaciekawionego faktem, co też Draco robi w domu starego czarodzieja. Zamiast tego spojrzał na niego, a lodowata kropla wody z jego włosów spłynęła na ramię chłopaka. Koń potrząsnął głową i prychnął.

- Wracamy, Draconie – przemówił w końcu Edward.- Mam wieści, że królewna Ginny zdrowa już, bal na jej cześć szykują.

Wkurzony tym, że ojciec musiał przybyć akurat wtedy, gdy miał swoją jedyną szansę, żeby porozmawiać z Dumbledorem, jedyną na następne kilka dni, Draco powtórzył ogólnikowo i krótko:

- Bal?

- Owszem, nazajutrz. Natychmiast musimy powracać, jeśli gotowi być mamy na noc jutrzejszą.

Książę złapał za uzdę, odwracając konia, gdy Draco zajarzył, co powiedział mu ojciec. Obiegł konia i stanął naprzeciwko ojca, spoglądając mu prosto w twarz.

- Czekaj. To Ginny już nie jest chora?

- Właśnie tom powiedział, nieprawdaż, Draconie? - odrzekł Edward, marszcząc brwi. -Tak, królewna jest zdrowa. A teraz wracamy do zamku, boć inaczej spóźnieni będziemy.

I kończąc tym, wsiadł na konia, wkładając stopy w strzemiona i pogalopował w stronę, z której właśnie wracali przez pół dnia. Straż za nim nie pojechała. Ale Draco już swoje wiedział - Edward nie lubił być eskortowany przez swoich rycerzy w każdym miejscu, więc gdy tylko mógł, włożył na siebie swoje szare ubranie, pelerynę i jechał sam, nie zważając na nic.

Dlatego chyba właśnie podróżował sam w tym mroźnym deszczu. Draco pomyślał, że ma ojca wariata, przecież to byłą prawdziwa głupota, skoro mógł wejść sobie do powozu, gdzie byłoby mu nieco cieplej i na pewno sucho.

Jedyny plus tego wszystkiego był taki, ze Draconowi poprawił się humor. Odwrócił się i powędrował w stronę swojego powozu. Timothy nadal siedział na swoim miejscu, naprzeciw niego, znowu uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Po chwili wyglądał na bardzo zainteresowanego krawędzią własnej tuniki.

Draco westchnął i potrząsnął głowa. Zaskoczyło go uczucie, którego doznawał na myśl o powrocie do zamku w Anglii. Widocznie chciał znowu zobaczyć Ginny, w stosunku do czego nie miał już żadnego usprawiedliwienia. No a bal mógł być rzeczywiście ciekawym wydarzeniem.

Oprócz, rzecz jasna tego, że nie miał żadnego, ale to żadnego pojęcia, jak oni w tych czasach tańczyli.

Co nieco psuło mu szyki. Ale co zrobić?

- Jak? - zapytała Ginny, spoglądając z niewiarą na matkę.

Było wczesne popołudnie tego samego dnia, w którym Ginny przeczytała liścik Dracona. Oddałaby wszystko za to, żeby iść porozmawiać z Alexandrią, ale Harry nie mógł się wyplatać z obowiązków, nieważne jak bardzo Ginny chciała go zwolnić u Mistrza Pokojowych, który był wymagający, nudny i nazywał się Richard. Musiała poczekać kilka godzin, ale miała ogromną nadzieję, że jeszcze dzisiaj uda jej się namówić Harry'ego, żeby zabrał ją tam, gdzie mieszka Alexandria.

Oczywiście mogła zapytać o to Marię, mogła jechać bez niego. Ale szczerze, bardzo chciała, żeby on tam z nią pojechał. Chciała naprawić to, co było między nimi nie tak - nawiązać nić przyjaźni, sprawić, żeby przestał jej nienawidzić. A to przecież nie stałoby się nigdy, dopóki nie zostałaby z nim sam na sam.

W przeciwieństwie do tego, że miała tak dużo przeszkód, Ginny musiała przyznać, że ten dzień był bardzo dobry. Nie miała żadnego koszmaru i spędziła w bibliotece większość czasu, czytając książki z łacińskimi tytułami, ale zawartością po angielsku. No i usłyszała imię swojej matki, jak służący ją obgadywali, nie wiedząc, że Ginny stoi nieopodal. Powiedzieli coś w rodzaju: _Ta przeklęta królowa Lawinia._ Ucieszyła się, bo chociaż nigdy nie miałaby szansy nazywać swoich rodziców po imieniu, zawsze dobrze było wiedzieć, jak się nazywali.

- Bal - powtórzyła królowa, spoglądając poirytowana na Ginny. Były teraz w jej komnacie sypialnej, przynajmniej dwa razy większej od pokoju Ginny, gdzie służąca wiązała Lavinii gorset.

- Na cześć twojego zdrowia, w podzięce Thomasowi. Dzięki niemu zdrowa teraz jesteś. Dniami i nocami kurował cię, wraz z Marią.

Ginny próbowała nie nachmurzyć się, słysząc imię Toma. Siedziała teraz na dużym, ciemnozielonym, nieziemsko pewnie drogim fotelu.

- A kiedy ten bal ma być?

Królowa Lavinia skrzywiła się, gdy służąca szarpnęła sznurówkami gorsetu, po czym odpowiedziała:

- Jutro wieczór.

Ginny zacisnęła usta, patrząc na matkę. W młodości musiała być bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą, chociaż nawet teraz była urodziwa. Miała ciemne włosy i oliwkową cerę; tego Ginny na pewno po niej nie odziedziczyła. I wbrew jej wyglądowi dziewczyna nadal widziała w niej tylko wredna, złą i zazdrosną sukę.

- Thomas też będzie? - zapytała, próbując sprawić, żeby jej głos był zimny, nawet jeśli z góry znała odpowiedź.

- Oczywiście - odparła Lavinia, zaciskając rękę na pościeli, gdy służąca jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła gorset.- Jest honorowym gościem, głupia.

Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła.

_Będę go ignorowała... _

Nagle pomyślała o czymś zupełnie innym.

- A Draco będzie?

- Ojciec twój wysłał z rana wieść do księcia Edwarda - odpowiedziała Lavinia. - Powinni przybyć na wieczór.

Ginny poczuła się trochę bezpieczniej. Przynajmniej nie będzie jedyną osobą, która nie będzie wiedziała, co tam robić.

_Nawet nie umiem tańczyć_ - pomyślała, marszcząc brwi. _Przynajmniej nie tak, jak oni._

Lavinia zaczęła wymieniać wszystkich najważniejszych gości, ale Ginny się wyłączyła. Im bardziej zastanawiała się nad tym, że nie umie tańczyć, tym bardziej się denerwowała. A skąd miała w ogóle to wiedzieć?

_No jasssne... Lavinia na pewno będzie narzekała, że nie mogę tańczyć, ale nie powiem jej przecież, że nie wiem, jak._

To chyba był największy problem. Pocieszała ją nieco myśl o tym, że ona nie wiedziała, jak tańczyć, ale to nie na jego cześć był bal. Ludzie na pewno będą oczekiwali, że będzie tańczyła.

_Jeśli nie, to ta kobieta przede mną może tak się wściec, że mnie zatłucze na śmierć, albo wystrzela z łuku._

To był nieco czarny i niegrzeczny żart, ale uśmiechnęła się trochę.

- Otóż, Virginio, jeżeli naprawdę nie słuchasz, co mówimy, wyjść możesz - powiedziała ostro Lavinia, wstając, a służąca włożyła na nią okropnie różową suknię. - Uwagę masz godną pięcioletniego dziecka, a to nie przystoi damie, szczególnie królewnie.

Ginny wstała i pokiwała tylko głową, szczęśliwa, że może już wyjść.

_Nie jestem królewną_ - powtórzyła sobie, wychodząc szybko z ogromnej komnaty. _To nie jest moje życie, a to nie jestem ja._

Powolnym krokiem skierowała się do swojej komnaty, zastanawiając się, czy jest tam Maria. Bardzo potrzebowała kogoś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać, a jedną osobą, która ją tutaj rozumiała, była Maria.

_Zna mnie przez całe życie... Albo przynajmniej myśli, że tak jest. Może nie będzie się zbytnio wzbraniała przed moją nauką tańca, nawet jeśli powinnam wiedzieć, jak._

Wkroczyła do pokoju i owszem, Maria tam była, ale nie sama. Obok niej stał wysoki, szczupły i łysy mężczyzna, z kryzą wokół szyi, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby głowę mu podano na śnieżnobiałym talerzu. Czytał on jakąś książeczkę i co chwila pykał fajkę. Ginny zastygła na moment, patrząc na niego. Wyglądało na to, że jej nawet nie zauważył, tylko co chwila palił fajkę i przewracał stronę. Maria układała coś w szafie, przekopując się przez suknie Ginny i cicho sama do siebie skrzecząc na bałagan.

- A tu co się dzieje? - zapytała Ginny, co nawet nie zabrzmiało jak pytanie. Wkurzało ją to, że facet, nie zważając na nią, zadymił jej całą sypialnię, jej sypialnię. Szczególnie, że była królewną i mogła go wywalić z miasta, gdyby jej się zachciało. Nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że to może być ktoś ważny i może właśnie dlatego zachowuje się, jakby miał całkowite prawo zachowywać się właśnie tak. Ale z drugiej strony to nie miał żadnego prawa, żeby palić. Już cały pokój śmierdział tytoniem.

Mężczyzna ze spokojem zamknął książeczkę i wyjął fajkę z ust. Maria zamknęła szafę i uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Wasza Wysokość, Marquis zrobi wam przymiarkę.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na faceta.

- Co mi zrobi? - zapytała tępym tonem. Po tym, jak została "sprawdzana" przez Toma Riddle'a, była bardzo ostrożna w stosunku do tej "przymiarki".

- Waszą suknię balową - wyjaśniła szybko Maria, zauważając na twarzy Ginny zdenerwowanie. - Wasi rodzice sprowadzili go, aby przygotował wam suknię na jutrzejszy bal.

- Królową Francji zostawiłem, aby suknię wam przygotować, Wasza Królewska Mość - powiedział Marquis z okropnym francuskim akcentem. Z ust śmierdziało mu fajkami. Ginny obserwowała, jak wokół jego głowy tworzy się chmurka z dymu. - Czekać nie możemy. Podejść proszę, stanąć tuż przede mną - pokierował ją, wymachując fajką i wskazując nią miejsce, w którym miała stanąć.

Ginny wpatrywała się niego jeszcze chwilę, po czym powoli podeszła do miejsca, które wskazywał.

- Proszę odłożyć fajkę - powiedziała strasznie zimnym tonem. - W innym razie zaduszę się tu.

- Jak sobie życzycie - odpowiedział, chociaż jego oczy zapłonęły. Jeszcze raz sobie pyknął, po czym odłożył fajkę na stoliczek i podszedł do Giny. - Zobaczmy - wymamrotał, spoglądając na nią. - Urosłyście, odkąd wiedziałem was ostatni razem? Proszę, Mario, podać mi tę ciemnoniebieską suknię, tam - wskazał palcem na krzesło w rogu, na którym, Ginny wcześniej nie zauważyła, leżał stos sukni, spódnic, kaftanów i innych pierdoł. Maria niemal podbiegła do krzesła i podała Marquisowi to, o co prosił.

- To ostatni krzyk mody, wprost z Paryża, Wasza Królewska Mość - wyjaśnił, przystawiając suknię do ramion dziewczyny. - Zobaczyć trzeba, co pasować będzie, co poprawić trzeba... - zamyślił się. Po chwili wystawił język i podał suknię Marii. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie z waszą cerą. Zobaczmy tę...

Gdy już w końcu znalazł kolory, który mu pasowały, poprosił Marię o to, aby rozebrała Ginny. Nie sprzeciwiała się zbytnio, w końcu miała na sobie jeszcze kilka warstw bielizny, więc stanęła w niej przed Marquisem, który właśnie przebierał między sukniami. Po chwili podał jej tę, która mu przypasowała i poprosił, aby ja na siebie założyła.

Ze dwadzieścia minut trwało, zanim Ginny w końcu pokazała się ubrana, ale to jeszcze nie było koniec, to był dopiero początek, wybrał tych sukni kilkanaście. W końcu Marquis stwierdził, że niedobrze jej będzie w różowym.

_Wyglądam w nim jak trup, cóż, odbijają mi moje włosy..._ Pomyślała, przewracając oczami.

Żadnego innego pastelowego koloru też nie wybrał.

- Żaden z tych tam nie pasuje - wymamrotał, bardziej do siebie niż do nich. - Czekać trzeba, aż wreszcie coś mnie zaskoczy, coś poruszy...

Nic go nie "zaskoczyło", więc rozkazał Marii, żeby wyszła i przyniosła inne suknie, które ze sobą przywiózł. Ginny stała ciągle w tym samym miejscu, strasznie, ale to strasznie zdenerwowana. Nawet nie to, że musiała przymierzyć chyba ze sto sukni było najgorsze, ani to, że było jej tak zimno, że myślała, że zamarznie. Wkurzało ją to, że pokój śmierdział dymem, a Marquis czuł się w takiej atmosferze jak w domu. Zaczęła już się modlić, żeby Bóg ją wysłuchał i sprawił, by już nie musiała nic przymierzać.

Po połowie godziny Maria przyniosła już wszystko, co było możliwe. Marquis nagle przystanął i spojrzał na jedną z sukni.

- Aha! - zakrzyknął z triumfującym uśmiechem. - To ta! Mario, czy zgodzisz się ze mną?

Maria, która siedziała nieopodal i coś szyła, poderwała głowę. Jej twarz się rozjaśniła. Pokiwała głową.

- Oczywiście, Marquisie, udało ci się. Ta jest doskonała!

Ginny próbowała się zmusić do tego, żeby nie zagderać. Nie czuła się w niej dobrze. Była tak niewygodna jak inne sukienki, które tutaj nosiła - a może nawet jeszcze bardziej, bo była strasznie wymyślna i Ginny bała się, czy jeśli się poruszy, to jej coś nie odleci. Z drugiej strony, jasne, była najładniejszą, jaką dzisiaj widziała. Kaftan był biały, jak i rękawy, a gorset niebieskawo-purpurowy. Spódnic była tak niesamowicie długa, że aż ciągnęła się po podłodze, zrobiona z białej satyny i z podobnymi co gorset wstawkami przy wcięciach. Marquis obszedł ją dokoła, podszedł do stosu ciuchów, sięgnął purpurową pelerynę i położył Ginny na ramionach

- Przepięknie - wyszeptał w uniesieniu, składając razem ręce.

Później tego wieczoru, gdy nie było ani Dracona, ani jego rodziny, Ginny siedziała na łóżku, nie mając już na sobie tej cholernie niewygodnej sukni. Trochę ją to martwiło, ponieważ myślała sobie, że spódnica jest jak dla niej nieco za długa i w związku z tym taniec w niej będzie koszmarem nie z tej ziemi. Marquis, wybrawszy dla niej robę, spakował się w kilka minut i wyszedł, zanim zdążyła go poprosić o skrócenie spódnicy.

_Jak ja mam niby tańczyć, kiedy nawet nie mam sukienki, która by na mnie dobrze leżała? _

Och, na pewno nie czekała na bal z utęsknieniem.

Teraz obserwowała Marię, mordującą się czyszczeniem ogromnego zwierciadła. Dmuchała na nie i chuchała, stojąc na palcach i próbując dosięgnąć wierzchołka. Ginny patrzyła na nią jakiś czas, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma właściwie robić, gdy Maria nagle zapytała:

- Czemu się tak przypatrujecie, kwiatuszku?

- Przepraszam.

- Nie przepraszajcie - odrzekła.- Po prostu ciekawam, czemuż mi się tak przyglądacie. Coś was może trapi?

Ginny powinna od razu zrozumieć, że wyraz jej twarzy widać w lustrze tak jasno, jak słońce. Westchnęła, jej ramiona wzniosły się i opadły, a ona sama szybko wypaplała:

- Nie umiem tańczyć.

Maria wyglądała tak, jakby ją zmroziło w trybie natychmiastowym, ale możliwe, że to była tylko wyobraźnia Ginny. Powoli, niska służąca spojrzała jej w oczy.

- Nie umiecie? Wasza Wysokość, wy tańczycie odkąd byłyście w miarę duże, aby chodzić.

Ginny podrapała się po nosie.

_No pięknie, i jak to teraz wytłumaczyć? _

Jak mogła wyjaśnić, jeśli tańczyła od dziecka, że nagle tańczyć nie umie?

- Ja tylko... Potrzebuję tylko kilku lekcji, tak dla powtórki - zakończyła, wymamrotawszy.

Maria uśmiechnęła się zażenowana.

- Wasza Wysokość, wstańcie i podejdźcie tutaj - powiedziała, odkładając szmatkę na stolik. Gdy Ginny nadal na nią patrzyła, kiwnęła na nią ręką.

- Podejdźcie, podejdźcie. Ma jeszcze wiele obowiązków do spełnienia.

Ginny podeszła do niej, czując się strasznie niezręcznie.

- Którego z tańców nie umiecie czynić? - zapytała Maria unosząc brwi. W jej głosie zabrzmiało zdziwienie.

_Ona to uważa za zabawne_ - zrozumiała Ginny, jeszcze bardziej marszcząc brwi.

- Umiem wolne tańce - powiedziała cicho. No ale te wolne tańce w tych czasach były zupełnie inne od tych w jej. A nawet jeśli nie, to jak ma się z nimi uporać w tej swojej bubce?

- W pewnym sensie - dodała. - Pokażesz mi jeszcze raz figury?

Maria obdarzyła ją bardzo dziwnym spojrzeniem.

- Jak sobie życzycie, Wasza Królewska Mość - odrzekła z westchnieniem, po czym uniosła ręce. Ginny zauważyła, że to nie jest ten rodzaj wolnego tańca, o którym myślała. Wolne tańce nie wymagały rąk w rękach faceta. Ginny trzymała je zazwyczaj na ramionach swojego partnera.

Próbując ukryć zawstydzenie, Ginny wsunęła dłonie w ręce Marii. Maria odsunęła je i potrząsnęła głową.

- Co? - zapytała Ginny, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

- Tak, Wasza Wysokość - poleciła, układając prawą rękę na talii Ginny. Wolną ręką poprowadziła lewą dłoń dziewczyny na swoje ramię i chwyciła drugą rękę. Skinąwszy głową, Maria zaczęła poruszać nogami, a Ginny wraz z nią. Po chwili opuściła ramiona i cofnęła się.

- Musicie się rozluźnić - powiedziała. - Jesteście bardzo spięta. Ale jak na razie wszystko jest w porządku.

Z niewielka ulgą, Ginny zapytała:

- Jakie tańce będą na balu?

- Te, co zwykle - odpowiedziała Maria nieco nieobecnie, unosząc ściereczkę i dalej wycierając lustro.- Pawana, kadryl, Fabritio Caroso...

Ginny zadrżała, a jej żołądek zaczął skręcać się ze zdenerwowania.

_Nigdy o takich nie słyszałam... Nic nie umiem, nawet pojedynczego kroczka... _

- Zupełnie zapomniałam, jak je tańczyć - powiedziała głośno. - Czy mogłabyś mi je objaśnić?

Maria zaśmiała się swoim sprowadzającym ciarki śmiechem i nawet się nie obróciła.

- Na miłość Boską, Wasza wysokość, nawet jeśli nie wiecie, jak tańczyć, nie ma sposobu, abyście nauczyły się każdego kroku na jutrzejszy bal. I coś mi się czuje, że nie mówicie prawdy.

Ginny uniosła ramiona.

- Chciałabym spróbować - powiedziała po chwili. - Naprawdę zapomniałam.

Zaczęła odczuwać panikę względem balu i zaczynało jej nie obchodzić, czy Maria uzna ją za jakąś wariatkę, czy też nie.

Gdy służąca ponownie się zaśmiała, Ginny dodała:

- Oczywiście, jeżeli tego sobie życzycie, Wasza Wysokość - odparła w końcu Maria, odkładając ponownie ściereczkę i obracając się. - Po tym, jak leżałyście przez kilka dni w łożu, rozumiem waszą chęć praktyk.

- To dlatego, że ja naprawdę nie umiem tańczyć - z punktu widzenia, który przed chwilą wyjawiła Maria, mogłaby ona nie uwierzyć Ginny. Dziewczyna mogła teraz nawet wykrzyczeć, że pochodzi z przyszłości dziejącej się od dziś za czterysta lat, a służąca prawdopodobnie tylko by się zaśmiała i powiedziała jej, że to świetny żart.

_No ale w takim razie kto by mi uwierzył? Nie jestem taka pewna, czy wierzyłabym komuś, kogo znam przez całe życie, gdyby nagle powiedziałby mi, że pochodzi z przyszłości._

- Może zaczniemy od kadryla? - zapytała Maria, uśmiechając się i podnosząc jedną rękę w górę.

- Eee... oczywiście - odrzekła Ginny.

_Co to u diabła jest?_ - zastanowiła się, opuszczając skrzyżowane ramiona. Ten taniec chociaż znała ze słyszenia. Ale chyba powinna wiedzieć, że to nie było takie znowu proste.

Maria kilka razy zamrugała oczami.

- Potrzebujecie tylko jednej ręki, Wasza wysokość - powiedziała, zawstydzona. - I nie stójcie przede mną... a obok mnie. Wiecie chyba, jak stać.

_Nie, nie wiemy..._ - miała już odpyskować, ale ugryzła się w język, ponieważ taka odwyka nie byłaby teraz najlepsza. Stanęła obok Marii bez słowa, modląc się tylko o to, żeby to nie był trudny taniec.

- Gotowiście? - zapytała służąca, patrząc na nią i przesyłając jej łagodny uśmiech. Zacznijmy...

Zrobiła krok w lewo, a Ginny podążyła za nią niezręcznie, otrzymując tylko nieco zdziwione spojrzenie od Marii.

- Nie, nie tak, Wasza Wysokość. Zanim zaczniemy, trzymajcie stopy razem. Po pierwszym kroku ponownie je łączycie. Pamiętacie?

Czując, jak płoną jej policzki, Ginny wymamrotała:

- Tak, już pamiętam.

Uśmiech powrócił na usta Marii i skinęła ona głową.

- Zacznijmy raz jeszcze.

Znowu zrobiła krok w lewo, a Ginny powtórzyła, ciągle pamiętając o łączeniu nóg. Maria zrobiła kolejny krok w tym samym kierunku, a Ginny znów za nią podążyła. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Maria zrobiła krok w prawo, wdeptując na Ginny, która się w ogóle czegoś takiego nie spodziewała.

- Teraz na prawo, Wasza wysokość - powiedziała, a w jej głosie zabrzmiało zniecierpliwienie.- Co wy próbujecie udowodnić? Wiem, że nie umiałyście zapomnieć, nie dalej jak miesiąc temu był przecie bal. Niemożliwym jest zapomnieć tańczyć w tak krótki czas.

- Powiedziałam ci, że zapomniałam - odrzekła Ginny, czując się jak idiotka. Ale znalazła wyjaśnienie, wiec szybko dodała: - To musi być ta choroba. Musiała sprawić, że nie pamiętam, jak się tańczy.

Maria wyglądała na skonsternowaną, po czym potarła ręce i podeszła do dziewczyny.

- Prawda to? Czy macie kłopoty z pamięcią? Zapomniałyście może jeszcze co inne?

Ginny poczuła, jak dusza w niej podskakuje - Maria chyba uwierzyła, że naprawdę nic nie pamiętała i prawdopodobnie zacznie uczyć ją jeszcze raz. W takim razie nie wyszłaby na totalnego głupka na balu.

- Wszystko inne pamiętam - odpowiedziała, próbując się nie uśmiechać. - Ale z jakiejś dziwnej przyczyny nie pamiętam, jak się tańczy.

- Matko Boska - służąca wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. - Przypomniałyście wszystkie tańce, jakichście się kiedykolwiek uczyły?

- Powiedzmy - oparła Ginny, zaciskając wargi.

- Matko Boska - powtórzyła Maria, cofając się krok do tyłu. - Nie ujdzie to, nieprawdaż? Nie może to być, żeby wam, królewnie, z którą każdy z wielmożów będzie chciał tańczyć, uciekło, jak tańczyć. Prawdopodobnie trzeba mi zasugerować Jej Królewskiej mości, aby bal odwołać.

_Tak jest!_ Natychmiast zgodziła się Ginny. Brak balu jest o niebo lepszy aniżeli nauka tańca w jedną noc.

No tak, ale nieważne, czy powodem byłaby nawet wojna, Ginny wiedziała, że Lavinia nawet po swoim trupie nie odwoła balu. Była z tego rodzaju kobiet, dla których taka uroczystość jest jednym z głównych powodów do życia. Na balu mogła się pokazać, poruszać wśród najważniejszych osób w kraju (nawet jeżeli była żoną tego najważniejszego), mogła plotkować i obgadać wszystkich. Prawdopodobnie zmusiłaby swoją córkę siłą do przyjścia na uroczystość. A później ochrzaniłaby ją za robienie z siebie idiotki.

Tym razem Ginny nie mogłaby skłamać i powiedzieć, że nie czuje się zbyt dobrze i niestety nie może uczestniczyć w balu. Bo czy bal nie był przecież wyprawiany na cześć jej zdrowia?

Dziewczyna westchnęła, myśląc o tym, że popełniła okropny błąd, po czym powiedziała:

- Nie, nie potrzeba odwoływać. Królo-... Matka na pewno na to nie pozwoli, jestem pewna. Muszę się tylko nauczyć. W końcu mamy jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny, prawda?

Maria potrząsnęła głową.

- Tak jest, ale to nie będzie takie łatwe - służąca westchnęła, trąc się po twarzy i próbując podnieść się w jakiś sposób na duchu.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na Ginny, tym razem podejrzliwie, i spytała:

- Jesteście pewne, że przypomniałyście, Wasza Wysokość?

- Przysięgam - odrzekła szybko, podnosząc jedna rękę. - Naprawdę zapomniałam.

- Dobrze więc.

Wiec wyglądało na to, że Maria jej uwierzyła, ale też na to, że teraz zaczęła myśleć nad tym, jak to wszystko urządzić w miarę mądrze.

- Znaleźć powinnam kogo od was wyższego - jednego ze służących. Zaraz powrócę.

Wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając Ginny samą. Ta obróciła się i padła na łóżko.

_Cudownie... Muszę się nauczyć wszystkich tańców, o których nigdy w życiu nie słyszałam i nigdy nie widziałam, i zdążyć z tym na jutrzejszy bal. _

Nie wyglądało na to, że to będzie najlepszy wieczór, ani jutro najlepszy dzień.

Pomartwiła się jeszcze trochę o taniec i jutrzejszy bal, po czym jej myśli popłynęły w stronę Dracona. Wyobraziła sobie, że cały bal przesiedzi pewne przy stole, jedząc i kłócąc się ze wszystkimi. Bo chyba prawdopodobnie on też nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tańczeniu i będzie dorzucał każdą propozycję. Ginny nie lubiła o tym myśleć, ale pewnie będzie miał mnóstwo propozycji; jak by nie było, był księciem, ale był też prawdopodobnie jednym z najprzystojniejszych tam facetów.

_Ciekawe, czy widział się z Dumbledorem,_ zastanowiła się, próbując pomyśleć o czymś innym niż o uroczystości. Owszem, niby jej przesłał notkę, ale z tego, na ile go znalazła, nie zrobił tego, co jej obiecał.

Ginny była pewna, że po tym, gdy tylko będzie miała szansę zobaczyć się z Alexandrią i wydobyć z niej informacje, sama pojedzie się zobaczyć z Dumbledorem. Chciała wiedzieć, jaki był i jeśli w tym wiecie istniał ktokolwiek, kto wiedział, w jaki sposób ona i Draco mieli się stąd wydostać, to tylko on. No, oprócz Toma, który nie wygadał na takiego, co powiedziałby im, że są w alternatywnej rzeczywistości i jak się maja stąd zabrać.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a Ginny usiadła, żeby zobaczyć, kogo też Maria przyprowadziła na jej partnera. Nagle przyszła jej do głowy okropna myśl - co jeśli to był Tom?

Ale na szczęście nie był to Tom. To był Harry.

Nie wyglądał na zbyt uszczęśliwionego tym, że się znalazł u niej w pokoju. Otwarcie się wykłócał z Marią, chociaż trzymała go za ramię i wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Kobieta nie wyglądała na taką, co by się tym przejmowała, kiwnęła tylko na Ginny, żeby wstała i podeszła do nich. Teraz wszyscy stali w tej części pokoju, która nie była sprzątnięta i nie stało tam zbyt wiele mebli. Ginny stała, czując się bardzo niezręcznie, obok Harry'ego, a Maria podeszła do nich, oczywiście aby ich poobserwować i pouczać.

- No dobrze, zacznijmy od kadryla - powiedziała, wzdychając i przygotowując się psychicznie do tego, że będzie to bardzo długa noc.

Rzeczywiście, to była strasznie długa noc. Ginny była zmęczona już po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach. W dodatku ciągle deptała Harry'emu po placach, a on wyglądał tak, jakby chciał znaleźć się gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie tu, nie trzymając jej dłoni w swoich i nie "douczający" się tańczyć razem z nią. Noc płynęła, a Ginny próbowała go o nic nie obwiniać, chociaż miała ogromną ochotę.

Okazało się, że kadryl jest najłatwiejszym tańcem spośród pozostałych. Każdy krok wrył jej się w myśli i łączył z pozostałymi, jak i inne tańce... ale i tak popełniała pomyłkę za pomyłką. Harry nie był może najlepszym tancerzem, ale w każdym razie on chociaż wiedział, jak to robić, co skończyło się tym, że zaczęła go męczyć. Nie powiedział tego, oczywiście, tylko co chwilę wzdychał i był bardzo rozdrażniony i zniecierpliwiony.

Malfoyowie nadal nie przybyli, choć czas posiłku dawno już minął. Maria zasugerowała, żeby zjedli kolację w komnacie, w takim razie będą mogli ponownie zacząć po skończeniu jedzenia. Ginny pokiwała głową, szczęśliwa, że będzie chociaż chwila przerwy. Gdy służąca wyszła, aby przynieść posiłek, dziewczyna opadła na łóżko, rozciągając się.

- Nigdy się tego nie nauczę - jęknęła, po czym potarła mocno twarz. Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, podniosła się na łokciu i zaczęła na niego patrzeć. Siedział przy stole, bardzo zainteresowany własnymi palcami. Poczuła się nieco winna, przecież nie zgłosił się na ochotnika, żeby jej pomagać, a tym bardziej słuchać jej narzekań. Dodała wiec:

- Gdy Draco już będzie, możesz odejść. On może być moim partnerem.

- Dziękuję wam, Wasza Wysokość - odrzekł nieobecnie neutralnym głosem.

- Jestem ci wdzięczna jak na razie - powiedziała, próbując sprawić, żeby zabrzmiało to szczerze, ale chyba się nie udało. Ześlizgnęła się z łóżka i wstała, obciągając spódnicę. Podeszła do stolika, mówiąc dalej:

- Jesteś chyba jedyna osobą, która jest odpowiednia do tego, żeby mi pomóc w nauce tańca.

Zauważywszy, że stała teraz tuż obok niego, spojrzał na nią, ale jego wzrok był nieczytelny.

- Tak, Wasza Wysokość - odpowiedział. - Lecz jest zawsze Doktor Thomas, który niewątpliwie także jest dla tego odpowiedni.

Krew Ginny zastygła w jej żyłach, chociaż tak naprawdę nie bardzo wiedziała, czemu. Może to przez wspomnienie Toma? Jeżeli tak, to słyszała przecież jego imię tysiące razy, dlaczego teraz zareagowała tak dziwnie? A może to przez ton głosu, jakim Harry się wyraził, mówiąc o nim? Jakby próbował subtelnie jej zasugerować, że to może Tom powinien teraz z nią tańczyć, a nie on.

Jej myśli powędrowały do jej snów, które przedstawiały pomocnika Toma, którego twarz zawsze byłą ukryta w cieniu.

_A może to był Harry?_ Zastanowiła się, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze podejrzenia dotyczące właśnie Harry'ego. I nawet teraz, chociaż wiedziała, że to Tom mordował, możliwe było, ze tamta postać przedstawiała Harry'ego.

_Nie, na pewno nie,_ skapnęła się po chwili. Mogła nie rozpoznać tego dziwnego głosu, mogła nie widzieć twarzy, ale widziała ciało. A Harry nie był niski i przygruby, tak jak pomocnik Toma. Nie, Harry był wyższy, szczuplejszy, a jego głos było kilka oktaw niższy.

_To niemożliwe, aby to był on_ - Ginny próbowała przekonać samą siebie.

- Nie - odparła Ginny na przytyk Harry'ego. Opadła, na pewno nie jak dama, na krzesło obok niego i odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Nie chciałabym, aby Doktor Thomas tańczył ze mną. Nie chcę, aby kiedykolwiek mnie już dotykał i nigdy już nie chcę go widzieć. Pragnę, aby opuścił ten zamek tuż po balu.

Harry uchwycił jej spojrzenie, wyglądał na zaintrygowanego.

- Wy... Wy nie macie zbyt wysokiego mniemania o sir Thomasie? Nawet wiedząc o tym, iż gdyby nie jego lecznicze umiejętności, mogłybyście już dawno zemrzeć? - zapytał, unosząc jedną brew, zanim druga za nią podążyła.

Ginny westchnęła i potarła oczy.

_Może by mu tak powiedzieć? Chyba nie będzie paplał wszystkim naokoło o tym, co ja myślę o Tomie, a nawet jeśli, mam to gdzieś. Chcę, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, co myślę._

- Tak, rzeczywiście mam o nim niskie zdanie - powiedziała po chwili. - To nie jest dobry człowiek, Harry. Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówią inni, nie obchodzą mnie plotki, i nawet mam gdzieś, że jest to najlepszy lekarz na tym cholernym świecie. Jest zły, nikt nie wie, jak bardzo. Jest po prostu... no, zły.

Harry patrzył na nią, jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, jak gdyby nie bardzo był zdolny do uwierzenia w to, co przed chwilą mu zdradziła. Po chwili, gdy zrozumiał, że skończyła, wyraz jego twarzy znowu był pusty, a on sam odpowiedział:

- Wierzę wam, Wasza Wysokość.

No, to teraz Ginny była zaszokowana. Zamrugała oczami, mrużąc je podejrzanie, po czym spytała:

- Naprawdę?

- Nie widziałem niczego na własne oczy z tego, co czynił - ciągnął Harry, mówiąc coraz niższym tonem. - Lecz każdego razu, gdym go widział, miałem to... To... - przestał mówić, jakby nagle powiedział za dużo. Po prostu przestał. - Nieważne, Wasza Wysokość, to nie jest ważne. Lepiej skończę sprzątnie tam, gdzie Maria zaczęła...

Wstał, ale Ginny położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, żeby powstrzymać go od poruszania się. Wzdrygnął się, napinając mięśnie, ale nie odepchnął jej. Zamiast tego natychmiast spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Nie, czekaj... - powiedziała cicho. - Chciałabym usłyszeć to, co myślisz o nim. Proszę.

Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się jakby niepewność, jakby jedna strona jego kłóciła się z drugą o to, czy zdradzić jej to, czy też nie. Nareszcie, gdy wyglądało na to, że podjął decyzję, wyciągnął ramię spod jej ręki, chociaż nie tak obronnie, jak się spodziewała.. Z powrotem usiadł na swoim krześle i patrzył jej w oczy, kontynuując:

- Każdym razem, gdym go widział - powtórzył cicho, jakby bał się, że ktoś go może usłyszeć.- Niemal wyczuwałem jego prawdziwego ducha. Wyczuwałem ten uśmiech, który przesyłał każemy, każdej istocie, nieważne, czy stała ona wysoko, czy nisko, był to uśmiech na pokaz, aby ukryć jego prawdziwe "ja".

Ginny była bardzo zainteresowana, co sekundę przybliżała się coraz bliżej, żeby lepiej go słyszeć.

- Myślisz, że jaką jest tak naprawdę osobą?

Harry niezdecydowanie potrząsnął głową.

- Aby być szczerym, Wasza Wysokość, pewien nie jestem. Ale wiem, że nie jest tak ciepłym, cudownym doktorem, za jakiego wszyscy go biorą.

Serce Ginny nie biło jeszcze tak szybko w ciągu tych wszystkich dni. Więc nie była tutaj jedyną osoba, która nie uważała Toma za cud chodzący po ziemi! W tej chwili niemal chciała pocałować Harry'ego w policzek, ale uspokoiła się natychmiast, bo wiedziała, że może go to przestraszyć, albo powstrzymać od mówienia.

- Zgadzam się z tobą - powiedziała tylko rzeczowo, próbując utrzymać głos na wodzy.- Nie jest dobry. Jest czystym złem, Harry. Jesteś jedyna osobą, która jest blisko rozpoznania tego.

- Zgadzacie się - to nie było pytanie, to było tylko zwykłe zwątpienie. Harry ponownie uniósł brew, potem drugą.

- Tak - Ginny byłą zainteresowana jego reakcją. - Czemu, myślałeś, że tak nie będzie?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się kpiąco, co zupełnie nie pasowało do jego twarzy. Prychnął.

- Wierzyłem w to, że próbujecie wpędzić mnie w zawstydzenie lub wydobyć coś, czego użyjecie przeciw mnie - powiedział, spoglądając na drzwi.

- I co? - próbowała nie okazać rozczarowania.

_On mnie naprawdę nie lubi, co? _

- Nie wiem, co powinienem wam powiedzieć - powiedział, a zimny ton jego głosu wrócił do użycia. - Z tego, com wiedział, mogłybyście wszystko wyjawić swym rodzicom; oni by mnie pewnie zwolnili.

Ginny zszokowana otworzyła usta i nic inteligentnego nie przyszło jej do głowy.

- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła, Harry - odrzekła tylko zraniona.

- Ach, nie? - odparł, rozeźlony, wstając natychmiast. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i podszedł do nich, Ginny tez wstała. - Idę zoczyć, czy Marii nie trza czasem jakiej pomocy przy posiłku...

- Nie, nie odchodź - rozkazała Ginny, przerywając mu. Przestał mówić, a ona w tym czasie podleciała pomiędzy niego a drzwi, stajać do nich tyłem. - Nie odchodź jeszcze, Harry. Naprawdę chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. Tym razem oznacza to rozmowę.

- Wiele razy rozmawialiśmy, Wasza Wysokość - odpowiedział Harry, a jego oczy były zimne jak lód. - I powinniśmy nadal omówić coś, co niezwykle mnie interesuje.

- Harry... - Ginny przymknęła oczy, odetchnęła i otworzyła je, jeszcze raz na niego spoglądając. - Patrz, Harry. Ja wiem, ja wiem, że w przeszłości byłam dla ciebie straszna. Wiem, że jesteś służącym, a ja jestem królewną, i wiem, że uważasz to za trudne - nie, niemożliwe - żeby uwierzyć w to, że chcę teraz zostać twoja przyjaciółką. Ale taka jest prawda, Harry. Chcę być twoją przyjaciółką. Może jeśli ja będę próbowała zapomnieć o tym, że ty jesteś służącym, ty zechcesz zapomnieć te straszne rzecz, które kiedyś do ciebie mówiłam i te okropieństwa, które moja rodzina uczyniła twojej - przestała mówić, aby zaczerpnąć oddechu i zobaczyć, czy jej mowa uczyniła na nim jakiś skutek. Jego twarz była czyta, ale słuchał, widziała to. Poczuła się odważniejsza.

- Jest coś, co chciałabym, abyś widział - mówiła dalej, opuszczając wzrok. - Nie kocham swojej rodziny. Nie obchodzą mnie oni, ponieważ ja nie obchodzę ich. Moja matka dba jedynie o biżuterię i modę, o przyjęcia i ważnych ludzi, których na nie zaprasza. Mój ojciec troszczy się jedynie o to, aby królestwo miało dziedzica. Nigdy nie mają dla m nie czasu...

- Wasza Wysokość, naprawdę muszę... - zaczął Harry, sięgając do klamki.

- Pozwól mi skończyć - powiedziała, łapiąc klamkę w taki sposób, aby jej nie dosiągł.- Właśnie próbuję cię przeprosić, Harry. Próbuje przeprosić za te okropne, straszne, potworne obrzydliwe rzeczy, jakie moi rodzice uczynili twojej mamie. Próbuje przeprosić za moje zachowanie i próbuję ci powiedzieć, że już nigdy nie będę się w taki sposób zachowywała.

Harry patrzył na nią naprawdę długo, jego twarz nie okazywała niczego, ale w końcu powiedział:

- Nie musicie przepraszać za swoich rodziców, Wasza Wysokość - odrzekł cicho i bezuczuciowo. - To, co oni byli uczynili nie powinno was niepokoić.

Ginny uwolniła klamkę, rozumiejąc, że to jest jedyna bliska pozytywnej odpowiedź, którą potrafiłaby z niego wydobyć.

Odrętwiała, usunęła się sprzed drzwi, pozwalając mu przejść. Gdy już wyszedł i była sama w pokoju, z ledwością doszła do krzesła, usiadła na nim, oparła się o stolik, potrząsnęła nogami i rozłożyła je.

_Czy to znaczy, że zaakceptował moje przeprosiny?_ Zastanowiła się. Ale wszystko, co powiedział, to tylko to, że nie powinna przepraszać za swoich rodziców. To nie oznaczało, że jej przebaczył. Wcale.

Westchnęła i położyła łokcie na stoliczku, po czym ukryła płonącą twarz w dłoniach. Wyglądało na to, że ta noc nigdy się nie skończy.

Draco przybył naprawdę późno tej nocy, nie byli zdolni opuścić Walii aż do późnego popołudnia. Edward był w okropnym nastroju przez to wszystko, co musieli odwołać i przez to, że nie mieli żadnego na tyle wygodnego powozu, żeby choć trochę wypocząć. Elle siedziała całą drogę cicho, bojąc się, że chociaż jedno jej słowo może wywołać u ojca wściekłość, a Draco przez cały czas był zmęczony i znudzony.

Gdy nareszcie przybyli, podążył do swojego pokoju w towarzystwie Timothy'ego, który tym razem był przy nim od początku. Po chwili blondyn był już w łóżku i zasypiał, w ogóle nie przejmując się balem, który miał odbyć się następnego wieczoru.

Niestety, gdy tylko się obudził, poczuł ten strach. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to przez przyjęcie, na które nie był w ogóle przygotowany.

_Po prostu będę mówił nie, gdy dziewczyny będą chciały tańczyć _- postanowił, ale to w dalszym ciągu nie uspokoiło jego skaczącego z przerażenia żołądka.

I w ten właśnie sposób, ten rzadko denerwujący się Draco tego dnia potrafił kłócić się o wszystko. Przywykł do tego, że potrafi być przygotowany na wszystko, albo chociaż nawet jeśli coś skrewi, to jest zawsze ktoś, kto potrafi tę pomyłkę ukryć. W Hogwarcie robił to profesor Snape. W domu jego ojciec. Tutaj wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał wyjść na idiotę, bo przecież nie wiedział, jak się tańczy i nie ma tutaj ojca, który rzuciłby na gości zaklęcie zapomnienia.

Nie, tutaj, niestety, będzie musiał wyjść na olewającego wszystko głupka, a raczej nawet na idiotę, który nie potrafi tańczyć.

Po śniadaniu miał pierwszą od kilku dni szansę, żeby zobaczyć się z Ginny, znowu zdrową. Weszła do jadalni zaraz po tym jak on sam usiadł i zaczęła się obsługiwać, a ich ojcowie nieco przygłośno się o coś kłócili. Jej matka jeszcze nie zeszła, a Elle jadła, świergocząc zadowolona, widocznie zatopiona we własnym świecie.

Kiedy uniósł wzrok i ujrzał ją, przesłała mu niewielki uśmiech, jej policzki zaróżowiły się, a on sama zajęła miejsce po prawej stronie swego ojca.

_Ona będzie musiała tańczyć_ - nagle pojął Draco, patrząc we własny talerz i w ogóle nie czując się głodny. _To ona powinna się denerwować, a nie ja._

Tylko czekał na to, aż porozmawia z nią sam na sam, ale od razu po śniadaniu jej służąca zabrała ją, aby przygotować do balu. Draco zastanawiał się, jak długo może to trwać, ale od razu sobie przypomniał, że to nie było takie łatwe i proste ładnie się ubrać w tych czasach.

Z westchnięciem oznaczającym zdesperowanie, opuścił jadalnię i poszedł znaleźć cokolwiek, co mogłaby go zająć i pomóc zapomnieć o czekającym go wieczorze.

Ginny wzięła kolejną kąpiel, ale ta była o wiele dłuższa, no i tym razem była myta i wycierana przez trzy służące, czwarta dolewała zimnej wody, za to piąta przynosiła wiadra ze wrzącą. Ginny mogła powiedzieć, że to będzie najbardziej szaleńczy dzień od samego początku.

Miała ogromną nadzieję, że będzie miała jeszcze tego poranka chwilę na to, żeby poćwiczyć kroki, ale nie było w ogóle okazji. Po prostu wyglądało na to, że będzie musiała wieczorem wypróbować tę wąską wiedzę, którą posiadła. To sprawiało, że była wdzięczna za bieganinę i krzątaninę wszystkich, którzy się nią zajmowali. Uzmysłowiła sobie, jak ważną osobą musiała być.

Po kąpieli było jej nieco zimno, jej palce u stóp i nóg były pomarszczone, a ona sama pachniała tłustym, kwiatowym mydłem. Wróciła do swojej komnaty, żeby się ubrać.

- O której zaczyna się bal? - zapytała Marii, która wreszcie znalazła chwilę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. Chwyciła właśnie jakieś ciuchy, które walały się po podłodze.

- Późnym popołudniem - odrzekła nieobecnie, po czym szybko opuściła pokój.

Ginny miała ogromną nadzieję, że to Maria będzie jej pomagała w przygotowaniu, ale miała tylko do dyspozycji sześć młodych dziewczyn, z których jedna do drugiej mówiła tak szybko, że Ginny po prostu nie nadążała za ich tokiem myślenia. Ubrały ją w bieliznę i dwie grube halki, krzyczącą i jęczącą wepchnęły w gorsecik, po czym na skołowaną założyły szeroką spódnicę na obręczy. Nie miała żadnej chęci ubierania się w to cholerstwo, bo dziwnie było nie czuć żadnego materiału pomiędzy nogami.

Następnie włożyły na nią purpurowa i białą robę i Ginny przestała się dziwić obręczy - gdyby nie ona, pewni by się wywaliła. Zawsze przecież lepiej było nic nie czuć niż co chwila leżeć twarzą do posadzki.

Jej włosy, już wysuszone, zostały wymyślnie ułożone w dopracowane we wszystkich szczegółach loczki. Ginny jednak była zbyt skoncentrowana na oddychaniu, żeby zauważyć, jak i kiedy to zrobiły. Bała się, że jeśli zacznie oddychać za szybko, to po prostu wykopyrtnie. Gorset tak ścisnął jej wszystkie wewnętrzne organy, że niektóre przesunęły się w górę, niektóre w dół. A już na pewno złamała żebro, albo nawet dwa.

Po tym, jak już jej włosy były ułożone, została obsypana pudrem, a służące nałożyły jej różyk na policzki i niektóre części twarzy. Zakaszlała. Bała się, że naprawdę coś jej się stanie, ale jakoś nawet się nawet nie zakrztusiła ani nie osłabła.

Po ubieraniu, malowaniu i czesaniu Ginny nareszcie miała chwilkę dla siebie. Większość dziewczyn zaczęła sprzątać, a ona sama byłą zdolna do tego, żeby dostać się do swojego łóżka, usiąść na krawędzi i pomyśleć przez chwilę.

Prawdę mówiąc to trudno jej było nie myśleć o niczym innym niż sukienka. Gdy usiadła, obręcz się uniosła, prawie na wysokość jej biustu. Wygładziła spódnicę i zauważyła, że koło jest strasznie sztywne, po czym odmówił cichutka modlitwę o to, żeby nie zajmowało to niczyjej uwagi. Bo ta oto czynność była cholernie wstydliwa!

_Nie martw się..._ Powiedziała sama do siebie. _Nawet nie będziesz miała czasu na to, żeby usiąść dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nie będziesz miała żadnej szansy na to, żeby wygiąć obręcz albo ją złamać._

No cóż, mogła jeszcze zejść z tego świata przez zbyt nieregularne oddychanie. I wyglądało na to, że coś takiego ma pierwszeństwo w wydarzeniu się.

- Wasza Wysokość! - krzyknęła Maria, stając w drzwiach. - Wasza Wysokość, proszę tutaj! Zaraz przybędą goście!

Poalarmowana, Ginny spojrzała na zegar. To już było wpół do piątej?

_O nie... _

No to upokorzenie gotowe.

Powoli, próbując się nie wywalić, bo nie wyglądało na to, żeby mogła później wstać bez niczyjej pomocy, powstała i przeszła przez pokój. Zmuszała się do tego, żeby iść godnie, z gracją, ale w efekcie Maria tylko się z niej zaśmiała.

- Wyglądacie jak gdyby ktoś wam kręgi połamał - wyszczerzył się. - Chodźcie już, macie tylko kilka minut na to, aby przyzwyczaić się do chodzenia.

Na korytarzu Ginny potknęła się kilka razy, ledwo słuchając wszystkich wskazówek, którymi obdarzała ją Maria. Ginny coraz bardziej się denerwowała, skręcało ją w żołądku, a ciało jej drętwiało.

_To będzie okropne_ - przeczuła, unosząc podbródek według polecenia służącej i próbując iść nieco bardziej naturalnie. _Ja nie mogę chodzić, nie mówiąc już o tańcu._

Po około dziesięciu minutach Maria westchnęła i stanęła obok niej.

- Cóże... - powiedziała. - Lepiej jest coraz. Próbujcie po prostu, co w waszej mocy, kwiatuszku, przynamniej to mnie zadowoli.

Jej ciepły uśmiech uspokoił Ginny, która zwróciła go. Dziewczyna obróciła się i wyszła przed kobietę i, próbując zapomnieć o strachu przed złamaniem czegokolwiek, mocno ją uścisnęła.

- Dziękuję ci, Mariu - wyszeptała, ściskając ją. Czuła się bardzo obco w tej pozycji, ale to musiało być przez to, co na sobie miała. Z drugiej strony czuła się trochę bardziej swobodnie, zawieszona na kimś, ale w końcu odsunęła się i wyprostowała.

- Wyglądacie bardzo słodko, kwiatuszku - odrzekła cicho Maria, mocno ściskając ręce Ginny. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję - jej uśmiech urósł. - Jest szansa w końcu, że panowie będą uciekali stopami w obawie, że ich możecie podeptać. Albo się potkną.

Ginny zaśmiała się, chociaż pomyślała, że to było bardzo głupie.

_Jeśli się potkną, to chyba tylko dlatego, że wdepną mi na spódnicę._

- Och! - nagle krzyknęła kobieta. - Niemalżem zapomniała. Wrócę za chwilę, kwiatuszku, czekajcież.

Pobiegła w dół korytarza, znikając za rogiem.

Ginny zaczęła się przechadzać, pamiętając o zasadach, które przed chwilą wpoiła jej Maria. Podbródek wysoko, twarz prosto, ramiona do tyłu, oddech miarowy, ale nie głęboki... Jak ona niby miała to wszystko spamiętać?

Kilka sekund później kroki Marii znów się rozległy po korytarzu, a ona sama trzymała coś w dłoniach. Gdy w końcu była blisko, Ginny zauważyła, zaskoczona, że jest to diadem. Maria, widząc wyraz jej twarzy, uśmiechnęła się i uniosła nakrycie głowy na poziom jej oczu, aby dziewczyna mogła lepiej widzieć.

Ginny aż bała się dotknąć; bała się, że może to zrzucić i po prostu potłuc.

Była srebrna, z delikatnymi, malutkimi kamyczkami powtykanymi w różne miejsca...

- Diamenty? - zapytała cicho, bojąc się, że gdy powie to głośno, diadem zniknie. - Zrobiona z diamentów?

- Oczywiście - odparła Maria. - Skłońcie głowę, abym mogła wam ją założyć.

Tym razem Ginny zauważyła, jak bardzo boli samo pochylenie się. Poczuła tylko, jak służąca kładzie jej diadem na głowie i wyprostowała się ostrożnie. Teraz do strachów doszło jeszcze martwienie się o to, żeby nie chodzić zbyt szybko, bo ten cudowny przedmiot może po prostu spaść i się potłuc.

- Nie obawiajcie się - rzekła kobieta, jakby czytając jej w myślach. - Grzebyczki są, czyż nie czujecie? Utrzymają diadem w miejscach, w których ma się on trzymać.

- Jest... piękny.

"Piękny" wydawało się jednak zbyt słabym słowem na opisanie tego cudu.

W takich właśnie chwilach Ginny kochała być królewną.

To była właśnie sala na takie okazje - tak wielka, że Draco pomyślał, że gdyby podzielić ją na dwie, a może i trzy Wielkie Sale, to zostałoby jeszcze na pewno trochę miejsca.

Miał na sobie śmieszny zielony garnitur - spodnie były o wiele za ciasne, a marynarka za wielka. Czuł się trochę jak stary gościu, który miał patykowate nogi, wielkie bary i rozbudowany miesień piwny oraz prostą złotą koronę na czubku głowy... no i krezę wokół szyi.

Był mnóstwo jedzenia. A na końcu sali było podwyższenie, gdzie stał jego własny tron. Tron Ginny był właśnie tam, gdzie on teraz stał. Z jej prawej był tron jej ojca, później jej matki, Edwarda, Elle i nareszcie Dracona. Po siedzeniu na swoim przez niemal godzinę, rozleniwił się nieco. Co jak co, tron był bardzo wygodny.

W końcu pusty żołądek zaczął domagać się jedzenie, więc blondyn zmuszony był do opuszczenia wygodnego zakątka i przespacerowaniu się miedzy stołami. Niestety (wiedział to zbyt dobrze), jego tron był strefą bezpieczeństwa - tam żadna dziewczyna nie ośmielała się wejść i poprosić o taniec. A teraz, gdy sobie stamtąd poszedł, był wolny. Wkrótce najodważniejsza go poprosi, za nią podążą następne i zanim Draco się obejrzy, będzie rozchwytywany na prawo i lewo. Musiał po prostu coś capnąć i wrócić z powrotem.

Była jeszcze jedna przeszkoda do pokonania - gdy przeszukiwał stoły w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek zjadliwego, nie mógł za nic znaleźć żadnej serwetki. Ani czegokolwiek w tym rodzaju, w co mógłby wepchnąć udziec, kilka kiści winogron i spokojnie wrócić na tron. W końcu był już tak sfrustrowany, że z wściekłości oberwał kawałek obrusu. Nie oczekiwał, że pójdzie mu to tak łatwo, lniany obrus wyglądał na zrobiony solidnie.

I nie poszło.

Wzdychając, złapał jabłko i skierował się w stronę podwyższenia.

Ale ktoś zaszedł u drogę.

Dziewczyna, jakaś taka w jego wieku, z przylizanymi brązowymi włosami i dużymi brązowymi oczami, mająca na sobie różową sukienkę, pojawił się przed nim z dosłownie nikąd, dygając głęboko. Zagrodziła mu drogę, i zanim zdołał ją wyminąć, uniosła głowę. Nie przeszedłby już niezauważenie, a nie chciał, żeby pomyślała o nim jak o niewychowanym prostaku. Zacisnął więc zęby i czekał.

- Dobry wieczór, Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała, jej głos drżał nieco. Nie była żadną pięknością, po tym, jak uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ujrzał najbardziej krzywe, najbardziej żółte i najbardziej szare zęby, jakie w życiu widział, ale nie była też jakimś monstrum. - Jak się czujecie? Nadziejuję, iż zastałam was w dobrym zdrowiu.

Draco ugryzł jabłko, próbując się nie krzywić, gdy gryzł skórkę. Gdyby tylko miał nóż! Skórka od jabłka była ohydna, gruba i śliska, ale miał do wyboru albo zjeść jabłko ze skórką, albo umrzeć z głodu. Z niesmakiem w ustach i zmarszczonym nosem, odrzekł:

- Wszystko w porządku, dzięki. Ale jeśli podeszłaś, aby gadać o zdrowiu, to lepszą partnerką do rozmowy będzie królewna Ginny. To bal z okazji jej zdrowia, nie mojego.

Uśmiech dziewczyny zrzedł, zanim zupełnie zniknął całkowicie.

- Czy zechcielibyście zatańczyć? - zapytała, z góry znając odpowiedź.

- Nie, dziękuję, chciałbym wrócić na swoje miejsce. Dziękuję - dodał, skinąwszy głową i wyminął ją, czując, że wlepia w niego wzrok. No cóż, był tak uprzejmy, jak tylko umiał, a ona była i tak zła.

_Taa..._ pomyślał, znowu odgryzając kawałek jabłka i przełykając je szybko. _Nie wszystko można mieć, co mała? _

Był już w połowie drogi do tronu, gdy znowu ktoś zastąpił mu drogę, tym razem mężczyzna. Przez króciuteńką chwilę Draco pomyślał, że być może on też pranie poprosić go do tańca, ale mężczyzna natychmiast wyszczerzy żeby i zapytał donośnym głosem, klepiąc go po ramieniu:

- Draco! Jakoż twe zdrowie, chłopcze?

Mężczyzna był wysoki, miał około sześciu stóp i brodę. Blondyn czuł się przy nim malutki i cherlawy, szczególne z tymi swoimi patykowatymi nogami. Uniósł głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się nieznajomemu, i choć przestudiował go kilka razy i choć gość miał jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy, nic nie wskazywało na to, że to rodzina. Draco pomyślał, ze to pewnie jakiś stary przyjaciel albo ktoś w tym rodzaju,

Po chwili chłopak skapnął się, iż mężczyzna czeka na jego odpowiedź, więc szybko przemełł jabłko

- Wspaniale, dziękuję - odrzekł, przełykając owoc i znów odgryzając następny kawałek.

Facet nadal się do niego szczerzył, trzymając mu rękę na ramieniu. Najwidoczniej oczekiwał, że Draco powie coś jeszcze. Gdy tego nie zrobił, mężczyzna zaśmiał się, odwracając w stronę podwyższenia.

- Królewna Ginny wygląda dzisiejszego wieczoru niczym gwiazdka na niebie - powiedział, spoglądając w jej stronę. Siedziała na swoim tronie i wyglądała na znudzoną.

- Mm-hmm - odrzekł nieobecnie Draco. Prawdę rzekłszy, próbował nie myśleć o Ginny. Wyglądała za dobrze. Za ładnie. Ważne było dla niego, żeby myśleć o czymkolwiek oprócz niej, ponieważ zbyt dobrze wiedział o tym, że podobała mu się i naprawdę go pociągała. To było po prostu tak oczywiste, że nie mógł przeczyć sam sobie. Jedynym więc sposobem było nie myśleć o niej w ogóle.

- Wielki dzień nadchodzi, nieprawdaż? - mówił dalej mężczyzna, uśmiechając się w kierunku Ginny i po chwili odwracając głowę w stronę Dracona. - Jeszcze aby... dziesięć dni?

Chłopak pokiwał głową, zrozumiawszy, że to była prawda. Dziś był piętnasty. Zostało tylko dziesięć dni do ślubu. Cos mu się przekręciło w żołądku na sama myśl o tym, poczuł, że natychmiast trzeba zmienić temat.

- Cóż... - przemówił facet, czując, że Draco jednak nic mu nie powie. - Miło było cię znowuż zobaczyć, Draconie. Nigdyś nie przybył, by mnie nawiedzić, nie tak jak niegdyś, gdyś był młodszy. Czyżby nudziły cię wizyty u swego jedynego wuja?

Draco resztką woli próbował nie powtórzyć tego, co usłyszał.

_Wuja?_ Pomyślał, uśmiechając się.

- Wybacz, eee, wuju - powiedział. - Bądź pewien, że wkrótce do ciebie przyjadę.

- Dobrze - odparł jego "wujek", klepiąc go w po ramieniu po raz ostatni. - Dobrze.

I znikał w tłumie.

Draco nie miał zielnego pojęcia, że posiadał kogoś takiego, jak wujek. Czemu Edward o tym nie wspominał? W każdym razie, nie miało to wielkiego znaczenie. Może nie byli zbyt dobrymi braćmi. A może...

_A może to jest brat mojej matki_ - pomyślał. Obydwoje mieli takie same jasne włosy, nawet jeśli ten facet miał kilka ciemniejszych, a niektóre nawet siwe.

Zapominając o tym w mig, Draco w końcu skierował swe kroki w stronę tronu. Elle siedziała na swoim, obok niego, mając na sobie kunsztowną suknię z niebieskiego aksamitu i złoty diadem na głowie. Z zainteresowaniem śledziła wszystko, co działo się na sali. Kołysała się w rytm muzyki. Wyglądało na to, że oddałaby wszystko, by móc tak zatańczyć.

Mając dość memłania skórki w ustach, Draco odstawił jabłko pomiędzy jej i swój tron. Podnosząc się, spytał:

- Czemu nie znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie chciał z tobą zatańczyć?

Otrząsnęła się i skierowała na niego swój wzrok. Uśmiechnęła się, ale był to smutny uśmiech.

- Tu nie ma nikogo w mym wieku - odrzekła z westchnieniem, znów spoglądając na tańczące pary.

Draco przez ten jeden moment zamarzył o tym, by móc umieć tańczyć i uszczęśliwić tę dziewczynkę tańcem. Ale życzenie natychmiast znikło, a on usiadł, podpatrując gości.

Minęło kolejne pół godziny i raczej nie wyglądało na to, żeby bal się kończył. Wlepiać oczy w ogromny zegar na ścianie, Draco zauważył, że była dopiero siódma.

_Pewnie pociągnie jeszcze ze trzy, a nawet cztery godziny._

Westchnął, i wciskając się w tron, zaczął się modlić, żeby bal zaraz się skończył.

_Może wtedy wreszcie będę mógł wziąć cos zjadliwego ze stołu._

_TAK!_ Pomyślała Ginny, spoglądając na zegar. _Wpół do dziesiątej, a ja nie tańczyłem jeszcze ani razu! _

Wyglądało na to, że bal zaraz się skończy. Poza tym, to naprawdę było męczące, siedzieć na tronie cały czas i koncentrować się na oddychaniu w taki sposób, żeby się nie udusić. Ale było to warte wszystkiego, bo nie musiała się zbłaźnić tańcem.

No i, najlepsza rzecz, Toma nie było. To sprawiło, że nawet sukienka stała się znośna.

_Może rodzina królewska ma obowiązek cały czas siedzieć na tronie... _

Jej rodzice albo rodzina Dracona podnieśli się tylko kilka razy, najczęściej po to, żeby przynieść coś do jedzenia lub powitać ważnego gościa bądź starego przyjaciela. Zauważyła, że nawet Draco raz się podniósł.

Ale teraz wszyscy siedzieli. A Ginny się modliła i modliła, i modliła o to, żeby był to już koniec.

Aż za nienormalną uznała chwilę ,w której jej "ojciec" się podniósł i zaklaskał. Muzycy natychmiast przestali grać i odłożyli instrumenty. Królo Robert odchrząknął i obwieścił czysto i głośno:

- Panie i panowie, przykro mi niezmiernie, iże musimy zakończyć tak wspaniały wieczór... - Ginny prychnęła - raczej nie wyglądało na to, żeby zrobił cokolwiek, aby był on cudowny. - Lecz musimy...

- Każdy z was wie zapewne o tym, że za krótkich dziesięć dni i nocy nasza córka zostanie zaślubiona księciu Draconowi Malfoyowi - mówił dalej, a Ginny przestała oddychać od momentu, w którym o niej wspomniał. Nagle coś ją zatknęło w żołądku i zaczęło wibrować.. Z jakiegoś powodu doskonale wiedziała, do czego jej „ojciec" zmierzał, nawet jeśli tego jeszcze nie powiedział. Gdy król Robert przestał mówić, aby zostać nagrodzonym oklaskami, ona zmuszała się do tego, aby oddychać w miarę spokojnie.

- Zanimże więc opuścicie nas, chcielibyśmy obwieścić ostatni taniec - taniec naszej wspaniałej córy i jej narzeczonego.

Tym razem aplauz był jeszcze głośniejszy. Ginny tylko zamrugała oczami.

_To się nie dzieje, to się nie dzieje... _

W ogóle, ale to ani razu nie przyszło jej głowy, że będzie musiała tańczyć z Draconem. Ciągle martwiło ją to, że będzie musiała być partnerką Toma. Ale skoro go tu nie było, strach zniknął. O Draconie w ogóle zapomniała.

Wszyscy teraz na nią patrzyli. Przez chwilę się zastanawiała, co ma zrobić, aż dotarło do niej, że wypadałoby wstać. Zaczerwieniła się, czując się przygotowana na hańbę. Przeszła po długim dywanie, ciągnącym się wzdłuż stojących tronów i kątem oka zauważyła, że wszyscy goście usunęli się pod ściany, robiąc dużo miejsca na środku sali. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

_Chociaż będziemy tańczyli sami._

Podeszła jeszcze kilka kroków i spojrzała w stronę Dracona, którego tron stał najdalej od jej. Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale słyszała, jak Elle coś do niego szepcze, a chwilę później on także powstał. Wglądał na zmartwionego tą sytuacją. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy ciche przekleństwo z jego ust, zanim zacisnął szczękę.

Jasne. Wyglądał na tak opanowanego i pewnego siebie jak zwykle. Nawet jeśli nie miał żadnego pojęcia, co robić, wyglądał na takiego, który wie.

Próbując skupić się na chodzeniu w sukni, zeszła trzy stopnie i w końcu stanęła na parkiecie. Draco zrobił to samo, ale nieco wolniej. Prawdę mówiąc po raz pierwszy zobaczyła go dziś tak naprawdę - ten garnitur sprawiał, że chciało jej się wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. Wyglądał tak, jakby miał na sobie rajtuzy,

Nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zauważył, że uniosła rękę w stronę ust, próbując zakryć uśmiech. Nagle muzycy zaczęli grać ponownie. Uśmiech od razu zniknął jej z twarzy. Tak, to była tak chwila, w której powinni zacząć tańczyć.

Zauważyła, że jedyny taniec, który pasowałby do takiej muzyki, musiałby być strasznie, ale to strasznie wolny.

W sali nagle pociemniało, a ona kątem oka zobaczyła, że służące zaczęły powoli gasić wszystkie świece. Poczuła na plecach dreszcz. Podeszła do Dracona. Po jego twarzy tańczył cienie, światło więc oświetlało jego włosy i odbijało iskierki od jego złotej korony. Nagle zapomniała o tym śmiesznym stroju, który miał na sobie.

Wyglądał cudownie.

Chwilę później przypomniało jej się, że tylko ona z ich dwojga wie, jak się tańczy. Wzięła głęboki oddech i stanęła przed nim. Muzyka wirowała jej w głowie. Czuła się, jak we śnie. Jej oddech był coraz szybszy, i nagle poczuła ciepło jego ciała, które było tak blisko jej. Chwyciła jego prawą rękę w swoją, unosząc ją nieco.

- Połóż mi rękę w pasie - powiedziała tonem bardziej cichym niż szept, bojąc się tego, że ludzie mogą usłyszeć, że go instruuje. Zrobił to, a ona położyła własną dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Zaczęła ruszać stopami, nie bardzo pamiętając, jak to się w ogóle tańczyło. Maria raczej pokazywała jej jak stać w tych figurach, a nie jak się ruszać.

_Dobra, trzeba sobie radzić samemu... _

A tak w ogóle to czy ktoś będzie śmiał im przeszkodzić tylko dlatego, że nie będę tańczyli tak, jak się powinno?

Przesunęli się na środek sali, tańcząc wolno i nieco niezdarnie. Napotkała wzrok chłopaka. Czuła, jak się rumieni i że jest jej ciepło od tego, że była tak blisko niego, a jego dłoń mocno zaciskała się na jej. Wyglądało też na t, że jej nerwy są na wyczerpaniu, gdy jego skóra dotknęła jej. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie czuła, nigdy nie czułą się tak kompletnie zauroczona facetem. Ale tak było... tak było dobrze.

Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia czuła spokój; czuła, jak wszystko na świecie jest takie, jakie być powinno. Uniosła wzrok i zauważyła, że Draco patrzył na nią - nie, nie na nią... na jej diadem. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy poczuł jej wzrok na swojej warzy.

- Dlaczego twoja korona ma diamenty? - zapytał szeptem.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Ty dostałeś złotą... i zielone rajtuzy - zaczęła cicho chichotać.

- To nie są rajtuzy - uciął natychmiast. - A tak w ogóle to myślisz, że to ja wybierałem ten cały stój?

- Ale one naprawdę wyglądają jak rajtuzy - powiedziała, śmiejąc się i próbując przestać. Mina, jaką przybrał, jeszcze bardziej ja rozśmieszyła.

Rozejrzał się wokoło, poirytowany, i powiedział w końcu ochrypłym głosem:

- Może się zamkniesz? Wszyscy się na nas gapią. Nie chcieliby pewnie zobaczyć, jak cię odpycham i jak ty się wywalasz.

_Prawdopodobnie zaśmiałabym się wtedy jeszcze głośniej_, pomyślała, rzeczywiście próbując przestać się śmiać. W końcu udało się jej przybrać zwykł uśmiech na ustach.

- Chciałbym mieć aparat fotograficzny. Nikt by mi w życiu nie uwierzył, że masz na sobie takie... że nosisz coś takiego.

- Racja, pewnie nie - zadrwił. - Ponieważ gdybyś komukolwiek pokazała takie zdjęcie, zakradłabym się nocą do twojego domu i wylał ci Przezroczystą Farbę, żeby włosy świeciły ci na czerwono. I zaufaj mi, nawet to by ci nie pomogło.

Ginny ugryzła się w język, próbując się nie znów nie śmiać. Była świadoma tego, że gdyby powiedział jej to kilka dni temu, albo gdyby byli w ich czasach, prawdopodobnie by się obraziła. Ale teraz... teraz było inaczej. Nie bardzo wiedziała, kiedy rzeczy się zmieniły i kiedy przestała nienawidzić Dracona Malfoya. Ale nagle przestał jej się wydawać taki zły. Prawdę mówiąc to nawet się cieszyła, że jest tutaj z nim. W tym monecie raczej nie wyobrażała sobie kogokolwiek innego, kto mógłby tu być zamiast niego.

Tego, co robili, na pewno nie można było nazwać tańcem. Po prostu stali w jednym miejscu i przenosili ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. Ale nikt się nie odzywał, wszyscy ich obserwowali w ciszy, jak gdyby było to najdramatyczniejsze i najbardziej ekscytujące wydarzenie, jakie w życiu widzieli.

- Widziałeś się z Dumbledorem? - zapytała nagle Ginny, przypominając sobie, że miała się o to dowiedzieć.

Draco zastygł na chwile w miejscu, nim odpowiedział.

- Próbowałem. Nie pozwolił mi wejść.

Poczuła, że chce jej się śmiać.

- Jak to nie pozwolił ci wejść? - powtórzyła, próbując utrzymać równowagę i zachowywać się chłodno.

Pokiwał głową, wydając z siebie odgłos znudzenia. Rozejrzał się znowu, patrząc na ludzi którzy niemal wchodzili na ściany.

- Kazał mi do siebie wrócić razem z tobą.

Nie zdziwiło jej to zbytnio.

- Ze mną?

Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią.

- Tak, Ginny, właśnie to powiedziałem. Nie musisz powtarzać wszystkiego, co mówię.

- Sorry - odparła lekko.- Ale nie pozwolił ci wejść i kazał wrócić razem ze mną?

- Tak, wspominało tobie - powiedział Draco.- Powiedział coś takiego: "Wróć z dziewczyną". Przypuszczam, ze to chyba ty jesteś "dziewczyną".

- Dziwne - zastanowiła się, pogrążona w myślach. Po chwili zapytała: - Jak wyglądał? Czy to był, eee... Dumbledore?

- Tak, to był on - odrzekł, a kącik jego ust podniósł się nieco. - Nie rozmawiałem z nim długo, ale z tego, co mówił, można było wywnioskować, że to ten stary piernik.

Wyszczerzyła się, czując, jak z serca spada jej ogromny ciężar.

- To dobrze. On będzie wiedział, co mamy zrobić. I co w ogóle tu robimy.

Draco pokiwał nieobecnie głową, ale nie odpowiedział. Nastała cisza, a w sali słychać było tylko powolną muzykę. Nagle Draconowi coś zaskoczyło i zapytał:

- Tom też chyba powinien tutaj być.

Ginny zastygła na dźwięk tego imienia, ale zmusiła się do tego, żeby chociaż poruszać nogami. Spojrzała w dół i wymamrotała:

- Nie ma go, dzięki Bogu.

- Nie mógł przyjść? Bo chyba był zaproszony?

- No jasne, że był - odrzekł z goryczą w głosie, patrząc na niego. - Rodzice powiedzieli mi, że miał jakiegoś innego pacjenta, gdzieś na południu. Byłam tak szczęśliwa, gdy się dowiedziałam, że go nie ma, że nie pytałam o szczegóły.

- Czy on... - odwrócił głowę, łamiąc spojrzenie. - Czy on cię niepokoi?

Szczeka Ginny wydłużyła się nieco, ale odwróciła głowę, więc nie mógł tego widzieć.

_Czy Draco zapytał mnie właśnie o coś... Co by go martwiło?_ Zastanowiła się, zamykając usta. Opamiętała się i odrzekła cicho:

- Nie, nie widziałam go, odkąd zaczęłam zdrowieć - nagle dodała zawziętym tonem:- Gdyby już będę królową, zamknę go w lochach. I to na zawsze. Nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdzie, nigdy.

Draco, zaskoczony, uniósł brew.

- Czemu go zamkniesz?

- Bo to on zabija te nieszczęsne rodziny! - wyjaśniła, zapominając o tym, żeby mówić w miarę cicho.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

- Cóż, rozumiem chyba twój punkt widzenia, ale...

- Nie, Draco, ja go widziałam - zaprotestowała łagodnie. - Ja... mi się to śniło.

Nagle, gdy powiedziała to na głos, zabrzmiało to nie tylko niewiarygodnie. To było absurdalne.

- Sny są tylko snami, Ginny - odparł. - Nic nie znaczą.

- Ale te znaczą.

- Czemu? Niby czemu maja się różnic one od innych... Na przykład od tych, że wchodzisz naga na Eliksiry?

Gdyby nie była to tak ważna sprawa, to by się zaśmiała.

- Ponieważ wyglądały na prawdziwe - powiedziała uparcie.

Draco usłyszał ją wyraźnie, a z jego ust wyrwał się cichy śmiech.

- Tak jak sny wszystkich innych.

- Nie, bo ja miałam taki sam sen przez kilka dni i nocy, jedynie różniły się mordowane rodziny - zniżyła głos do szeptu i przybliżyła swoją twarz do jego. - I każdy z nich śniłam po tym, jak Tom dał mi eliksir. Skończyły się z dniem, w którym zaczęłam zdrowieć. Czy nie myślisz, że to... że to dziwne?

Nie zauważyła, jak blisko są ich twarze, że niemal stykają się nosami. Ale nagle zrozumiałą to i w płucach utkwiło jej coś, przez co nie mogła wykrztusić ani słowa. Jego oddech, który czuła na swoim policzku, stał się o wiele ważniejszy, jak i to, że ich ciała są niemal ściśnięte, a jej serce bije szybko i nieregularnie. Poczuła, ze nogi ma jak z waty.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, Ginny - wymamrotał.

Ledwie go usłyszała. Myślała tylko o tym, jak wspaniale smakują jego usta, jak delikatnie jego dłonie dotykają jej włosów... naprawdę było trudno pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu popadli w niepamięć, muzyka mieszała się z innymi odgłosami i wpadała w nicość...

Ginny nie była już pewna, czy się poruszają, gdy ich usta zetknęły się lekko. Wszystkie myśli znikły, jej puls był niemiłosiernie szybki, jej skóra płonęła... a to nawet nie był pocałunek. Jego usta był chłodne, ale gdy dotknęły jej, miała wrażenie, jakby płonęły. Musnął ustami jej usta, zanim się odsunął. Otworzyła gwałtownie swoje na wpół przymknięte oczy. Zrobił krok w tył i puścił jej rękę. Odsunął się. Zrobiło się jej nagle zimno.

- Piosenka się skończyła - wyjaśnił cicho i odwrócił wzrok.

Zauważyła, że miał rację - przestało grać, a muzycy opuszczali instrumenty. Nie wiedziała... Głosy gości nagle stały się bardzo głośne, wypełniły całą salę. Stała tam, nie patrząc na Dracona, gdy otoczyło go mnóstwo wypindrzonych dziewczyn. Poczuła, że marznie.

Ale jednocześnie czuła, że czuje się najbardziej lekka i najszczęśliwsza w ciągu całego tygodnia.

Koniec rozdziału IX


	10. Rozdział X

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział X

Cyganie

Draco niemal nie zmrużył oka tej nocy. Wiercił się i przekręcał z boku na bok aż do świtu, przeklinając się za to, że pragnie Ginny, za to, że wyobrażał sobie, jak przyciąga ją do siebie i całuje ją tak, że brakuje jej tchu, że ona się opiera... A akurat tego nie potrzebował widzieć. Na szczęście w końcu go zmorzyło i zasnął, śpiąc twardym snem aż do poranka.

Timothy obudził go, bardzo ostrożnie, jak gdyby Draco mógłby być zły, albo gorzej, eksplodować - gdyby szeptał za głośno.

- Cz-czas ws-ws-wstać, Wasza Wysokość - powiedział cicho, stojąc obok lóżka. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

Draco budził się powoli, mrugając oczami i unosząc brwi. Przez minutę nie bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje; to nie był pokój znajdujący się ani w jego zamku, ani w Malfoy Manor. Gdy sobie przypomniał, wspomnienia przeszłej nocy zwaliły mu się wszystkie na raz. W tym momencie miał tylko jedno życzenie - aby się to wszystko nigdy nie wydarzyło. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby Ginny Weasley, WEASLEY w nim utkwiła, żeby czuł ją tuż pod skórą. Nie mógł. Bo kiedy wszystko normalnieje i wrócą co własnych czasów, nie miałby szans na to, żeby być z nią w takich stosunkach, w jakich pozostawali teraz. Oczywiście, te wszystkie uczucia zostały stworzone przez beznadziejność sytuacji i bezradność, jaką w sobie chował. Znikną, gdy tylko pojawi się we własnym domu, bezpieczny w roku 1997.

Musiał, po prostu musiał zapomnieć, jak cudownie jest czuć jej skórę dotykającą jego. Musiał zapomnieć o uczuciach, jakich doznawał, gdy jej palce dotykały jego policzka, gdy ich usta były blisko i jak wspaniałe były jej jedwabiste, płomiennorude włosy. Musiał to wymazać z własnej pamięci i zacząć myśleć o niej w sposób pejoratywny. O tym, jaka była denerwująca, gdy się wściekała. O tym, że była naiwna, młoda i niewinna. O tym, że zupełnie do niego nie pasowała.

- W-w-wasza Wys-s-sokość - wyjąkał Timothy, przerywając jego myśli. - Śn-n-niadanie jest nie-niemal pod-d-da-dane. Cz-czy życz-y-ycie so-obie ub-br-brać was?

A czy miał wybór? Oczywiście, że by chciał, w końcu nie mógłby tu ciągle siedzieć.

Po pół godziny zszedł do komnaty jadalnej razem z Timothym, który niemal mu deptał po piętach. Myślał tylko, dzięki Bogu, o tym, żeby jak najszybciej wrócić do Walii i ponownie dowiedzieć Dumbledore'a; mógłby go wtedy przekonać, że Ginny nie jest mu tak bardzo potrzebna, aby wrócić do własnych czasów, gdy będą rozmawiali... jeśli w ogóle będzie jakaś szansa na to, że porozmawiają. Wcale, ale to cale nie myślał o pewnej rudej królewnie, z którą ożeni się za mniej niż dwa tygodnie...

Nachmurzając się, otworzył drzwi i zauważył Elle, która siedziała przy stole. A naprzeciw niej siedział Tom.

Draco przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ma robić. Rozejrzał się po ogromnym, niemal pustym pokoju. A gdzie jego ojciec? Rodzice Ginny? Gdzie Ginny?

- Podejdźże, Draco, posiłek stygnie - zawołała Elle. - Nie stójże tak...

Chłopak oczyścił twarz z uczuć i usiadł obok swojej "siostry", twarzą w twarz z Tomem. Chwilę później zauważył, że jeśli Ginny dołączyłaby do nich, musiałaby usiąść u szczytu stołu; musiałaby usiąść pomiędzy nim a Tomem. A znając jej uczucia, jakie żywiła do Toma, Draco wiedział, że niezbyt ją by to ucieszyło.

_I co z tego,_ pomyślał, wzruszając ramionami i zapominając o tym.

Podpatrywał doktora, gdy ten zapełniał swój talerz. Tom wyglądał na miłego i grzecznego, miał na ustach mały uśmiech, jak gdyby był czymś uszczęśliwiony albo usatysfakcjonowany. Wyglądał na pochłoniętego jedzeniem, patrzył na swój talerz, ale nagle spojrzenie jego błyszczących niebieskich oczu napotkało szare Dracona.

Zwykle Draco tak długo się wpatrywał w faceta, aż ten odwróciłby wzrok, ale Tom miał w oczach coś takiego, co sprawiło, że Draco miał ciarki. Bardzo rzadko, jeśli w ogóle, odczuwał strach, ale teraz właśnie ten wzrok sprawił, ze Draco czuł się niezręcznie i coś mu się przekręcało w żołądku.

Gdy Tom zamrugał, Draco odwrócił spojrzenie, a dziwne uczucie natychmiast znikło. Poczuł się jak głupek i zaczął wymyślać samemu sobie. Nie miał absolutnie żadnej przyczyny, żeby czuć taki trach. Tylko dlatego, że Tom wyglądał jak młody Lord Voldemort jeszcze nie oznaczało, że nim był. Nie było w ogóle możliwe, że to mógłby być prawdziwy Tom Riddle, ponieważ Voldemort już nie żył i nie potrafił wysłać samego siebie w przeszłość.

Jednak pamiętał o tym, co Ginny mu powiedziała przeszłego wieczora, o tym, co jej się śniło. Jasne, to mogło mieć sens, że Tom mordował te rodziny, ponieważ... ponieważ mogło. Nikt inny w tych czasach nie mógłby być tak bestialski, a nawet jeśli Tom nie był Riddlem, mógłby posiadać takie same mordercze instynkty.

W każdym razie, to nadal nie był powód do tego, aby Draco się go bał. Poza tym nie znał Toma od tamtej strony i nie mógł powiedzieć o nim nic innego, niż to, że był uprzejmym, młodym lekarzem, który wyleczył Ginny niemal natychmiast. I tak teraz część niego wierzyła w to, że sny Ginny są prawdziwe, ale to nie byłą ta realistycznie myśląca połowa. Sny to sny - możliwe było, że jej podświadomość wzięła nocą górę i zamieniła jej najgorsze obawy w koszmarne obrazy.

Jakby na zawołanie, do komnaty weszła Ginny. Draco udawał, że nie zauważył i zaczął dziabać jedzenie widelcem, choć słyszał stukanie jej butów o posadzkę, zanim drzwi się otworzyły i zanim w nich stanęła.

Tom, który przy wejściu Draco nie uczynił żadnego pozdrowienia teraz uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się.

- Dzień dobry, Virginio - zawołał.

Nie odpowiedziała. Przeszła przez salę, siadając u szczytu stołu pomiędzy Tomem a Draco.

Nastała długa, prawie niezręczna cisza. Draco nawet usłyszał, jak Elle, siedząca obok niego, żuje jedzenie. W dodatku nawet ona zauważyła, że atmosfera się zagęściła, stała się ciężka i poważna.

Tom znalazł temat do rozmowy, więc zapytał grzecznie:

- Jakoż na balu było, Ginny?

Draco zauważył, że Tom zachowywał się, jakby tylko ona tam była. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, że spuściła wzrok i przygryzła dolną wargę. Wiedział, że nie zamierzała odpowiedzieć, więc zrobił to za nią.

- Nudno było.

Tom przeniósł spojrzenie na niego, a Draco raz jeszcze poczuł, jak fala strachu spływa mu po ciele.

- Przykro mi niezmiernie, iż uczestniczyć w nim nie byłem mogłem - odparł Tom.

- Ja też - zaćwierkała Elle, która nabrała odwagi do rozmowy. - Lecz Draco ma rację - nudny był bardzo. A mi tańczyć nie było wolno, bom za młoda...

- A wyście tańczyła, Ginny? - przerwał Tom, kompletnie ignorując Elle. Draco zauważył, że ogień w jej oczkach zgasł, opuściła ramiona i wróciła do jedzenia.

- Przepraszam, ale moja siostra do ciebie mówiła - uciął Tomowi, czując, że musi obronić dziewczynkę. - I nawet jeśli nie słuchałeś, mogłeś zaczekać, aż skończy.

Ginny spojrzała na niego i mógłby przysiąc, że przesłała mu uśmiech.

- Wybaczcie mi, Isabello - odrzekł Tom, uśmiechając się w stronę Elle. - Czasami zamykam się we świecie własnym, niczego nie ważąc. Dalej mówcie.

Elle otworzyła już usta, żeby odpowiedzieć. Wyglądała na szczęśliwa. Ale Draco ja uprzedził.

- Nie zauważasz? A więc nie słyszałeś, że mówiła? - zapytał.

Tom wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a Elle krzyknęła:

- Dray-co!

- Nie jestem głodna - obwieściła nagle Ginny, wstając gwałtownie. Nawet nie tknęła jedzenia - prawdę mówiąc jej talerz był pusty. - Muszę się przejść.

- Czy pozwolicie mi, abym wam towarzyszył? - zaoferował Tom, także się podnosząc z miejsca.

Draco nie usłyszał nawet westchnienia Elle, która poczuła się zapomniana. Patrzył tylko na wyraz twarzy Ginny, gdy ta wpatrywała się w Toma. Była przerażona.

- Nie! Nie musisz - odpowiedziała, zanim obróciła się i pospiesznie wyszła z komnaty.

Tom zatrzymał się dopiero na środku pokoju, zaskoczony. Odwrócił się i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, czemuż ona się mnie boi - rzekł, wracając na siedzenie. - Ucieka niczym łania, gdym jest dla niej miły.

Blondyn poczuł, że lepiej nie odpowiadać. No bo co mógł powiedzieć?

- Ojciec pojechali do miasta wraz z rodzicami Ginny - powiedziała Elle, próbując oczyścić atmosferę. - Kolejna rodzina zamordowana została.

Chłopak spróbował odczytać wyraz twarzy Toma, ale ten po prostu patrzył na dziewczynkę zaskoczony i zainteresowany.

- Toż to okropne - przemówił.- Ile już to familii? Pięć?

- Sześć - poprawiła Elle, kiwając smutno głową, chociaż trudno było jej ukryć zachwycenie spowodowane tym, że Tom z nią rozmawiał.

- Masz może pojęcie, kto to robi? - zapytał przypadkowo Draco, chociaż wiedział, że pytanie jest dalekie od normalnego.

- Skądże miałabym wiedzieć to? - krzyknęła Elle.

- Nie ty, on - przerwał Draco nieco niemiło, kiwając głowa w stronę Toma.

- Nie wiem - odparł mężczyzna.

Draco patrzył na niego jeszcze chwilę, po czym spojrzał we własny talerz.

_Jest coraz gorzej,_ pomyślał, drżąc nieco. _I nie wygląda na to, żeby kiedykolwiek miało być lepiej..._

Ginny wybiegła z jadalni, próbując się uspokoić. Próbowała udawać przy Tomie nieporuszoną i zimną, a nie pokazywać mu własny strach. Pozwolić mu wiedzieć, że się go boi nigdzie jej nie zaprowadzi. Pokazywała swoją słabość.

Ale ten arogancki sposób, w jaki na nią spoglądał sprawiał tylko, że odchodziła od zmysłów. Czasami nawet zmęczenie pojawiało się na jej twarzy, gdy tylko spojrzał na nią, a czasami zamarzała od środka, gdy to robił. Czuła niemal, jak twarz ciemnieje jej z wściekłości. Jak on to robił, wydobywając z niej tyle reakcji? Wiedziała przecież, że jest zły, a tak... już sama nie wiedziała co czuje. Chyba zażenowanie.

_Muszę porozmawiać z Draconem,_ pomyślała, zatrzymując się na końcu korytarza. Mogłaby nawet poczekać, aż wyjdzie z jadalni. _Mam tylko nadzieję, że Tom nie będzie pierwszy_ - dodała w myślach.

Po staniu w miejscu przez dwie minuty poczuła znudzenie, podeszła więc do okna. Trzeba się było zamocować, żeby odsunąć ciężkie aksamitne story, albo chociaż wejść za nie. Okno było bardzo wysokie, szyba była zimna, a na zewnątrz padał biały śnieg, Była na pierwszym piętrze, z trudem więc mogła dojrzeć cokolwiek na ziemi oprócz grud śniegu. A w każdym razie, lepsze było to niż patrzenie na szare kamienne ściany.

Patrzyła tak, w ogóle nie myśląc, gdy nagle usłyszała kroki, wydobywające się z kierunku korytarza prowadzącego w stronę jadalni. Wyjrzała zza story i westchnęła z ulgą. Na szczęście to był Draco, który, dzięki Bogu wyszedł przed Tomem. Wyszła przed okno, żeby mu się pokazać, a gdy stanął tuż przed nią, przemówiła:

- Musimy się stąd wydostać - powiedziała cicho, ale stanowczo.

- Długo nad tym myślałaś, Weasley? - zakpił.

- Nie, myślałam za to nad tym, żeby odwiedzić tę kobietę, Alexandrię - mówiła dalej, ignorując go. - Miałam nadzieję...

Przerwała, sama nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Już chciała dodać: "Miałam nadzieję pojechać do niej z Harrym", ale nagle pomyślała, że Draco nie musi tego wiedzieć.

- Teraz jest na to najlepsza pora. I w ten sposób będę daleko od Toma.

- Wiesz, że następna rodzina została zamordowana - powiadomił ją sucho i bezuczuciowo Draco.

Ginny poczuła, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy.

- Boże... Więc to tam był ostatniej nocy - wyszeptała. Zakręciło jej się w żołądku. - To dlatego nie było go na balu. Czy ktokolwiek na tym cholernym świcie zauważył, że gdy on znika, ginie jakaś rodzina? Nie umieją zliczyć dwa do dwóch?

- Ginny - zaczął Draco zniecierpliwiony. - On jest szanowanym i znanym na całym świecie uzdrowicielem. Prędzej niż jego zaczęliby podejrzewać ciebie. Pomyśl też o tym.

Jej przerażenie zamieniło się w furię. Przez moment miała nawet wizję, że to Draco jest pomocnikiem Toma.

_Czy to możliwe?_ Zastanowiła się, patrzał na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. _Nie, nieprawda, był przecież ostatniej nocy na balu._

Ale nie miała przecież ostatniej nocy żadnego snu o mordowanej rodzinie, o zabójstwie, które wydarzyło się podczas balu. Ale wiedziała też, że tym razem Tom mógł zadziałać sam.

- Po czyjej stronie jesteś? - zapytała, zdenerwowana. - Gdybym cię nie znała, powiedziałabym, że pomagasz mu w tym!

Natychmiast pożałowała tych słów, pragnąc ich nigdy nie wypowiadać. Oczy Dracona poszerzyły się i pociemniały ze złości. Zbladł, zanim na twarz wyskoczyły mu rumieńce. Podszedł krok do przodu, zbliżając twarz bardzo blisko jej. Na początku cofnęła się do tyłu i wzięła głęboki oddech, ale skapnęła się, że jeszcze krok i znajdzie się pomiędzy nim a zimnym oknem.

- Nie znasz mnie lepiej - wyszeptał. Ich nosy niemal się stykały, a ona miała wrażenie, że jego oczy stopiły się w jedno duże. - Więc nie sprawiaj wrażenia wszechwiedzącej, bo gówno wiesz.

Był teraz bardziej zaskoczona niż przestraszona. Położyła mu ręce na ramionach i zbliżyła się do niego, naciskając na niego swoim ciałem, żeby się odsunął. Nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Ciągle gapił się jej w oczy.

- Odsuń... się, Draco - wyrwało się jej, gdy zastanawiała się, czemu zachowywał się właśnie tak, jeśli miał ją zastraszyć. Uczucia, których doznała poprzedniej nocy wróciły i zaczęły krążyć pod jej skórą, w końcu czuła, że ledwie stoi. Za nią zimna szyba zaczęła przemakać przez storę i przez jej ubranie. A przed nią ogrzewało ją ciepło Dracona. Czuła się, jakby nic na sobie nie miała i jak gdyby nic nie mogło powstrzymać jego dotyku.

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenie, jego usta wylądowały na jej, chwytając łapczywie jej wargi. Natychmiast rozsądek i racjonalne myślenie diabli wzięli, a ona także go pocałowała z całą pasją, jaką w sobie miała, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, że tego tylko przez cały czas pragnęła...

Niemal na niej leżał, przygniatając ją do szyby. Całował ją z taką siłą, że jej głowa niemal przebijała się przed okno, ale to nie było ważne. Już nie czuła zimna wydobywającego się z szyby; nie istniało nic oprócz ognia. Ognia, który płonął w jej żyłach, pod jej skórą, w jej ustach... Z trudnością stała.

Jego dłonie mocno ściskały jej ramiona, jak gdyby przytrzymywał ją w pozycji stojącej. Nagle jego usta opuściły jej i powędrował po policzku w kierunku szyi. Zamknęła oczy, pragnąc, by się to nigdy nie skończyło.

Jej ramiona obejmowały go za szyję, przyciskając go do jej ciała. Rozgorączkowany zostawiał pocałunki na jej dekolcie, na obojczyku, aż w końcu znowu zaczął całować jej usta.

_To niewiarygodne,_ przekonywała sama siebie, oszołomiona i senna. Właśnie całowała Draco z taka samą mocą, z jaką on całował ją, a to wszystko sprawiało, że zaczęła czuć się skołowana. Nikt, ale to nikt teraz by nie uwierzył, że się nawzajem nienawidzili.

Myśl ta była jak wiadro zimnej wody, które ktoś na nią wylał. Ale nie miała chęci przerywać tej chwili. Zauważając, że nie może poruszyć głową ani do przodu, ani do tyłu, odwróciła twarz, zamykając oczy i opuszczając głowę i sprawiając, że Draco pocałował ją w policzek. Przez chwilę, podczas której żadne z nich się nie poruszyło czuła, jak przyciska nos do jej twarzy, jak jego usta jej dotykają i jak gorący jest jego oddech, który uderza o jej policzek. Ginny opuściła w końcu ręce z jego ramion i ułożyła je wzdłuż siebie. Wydawało jej się to niemożliwie, ale uczyniła to, próbując go w ogóle nie dotknąć.

_Co ja wyprawiam!_ Zastanowiła się. _Te uczucia... nie są prawdziwe. Ja wcale nie czuję tego, co czuję do Dracona Malfoya. Nienawidzę tego głupka. On nienawidzi mnie. Zachowujemy się tak, bo... _

Bo co? Tego właśnie nie była pewna. Bo byli w innym świecie, dlatego czuli zupełnie co innego do siebie nawzajem? Czy może jakiś rodzaj dziwnej magii w powietrzu sprawił, że ona tak pociąga jego, a on ją? A może po prostu czuła się samotna i przerażona, tak bardzo, że musiała chwycić się czegokolwiek znajomego, nawet jeśli był to podły Draco Malfoy?

_On nie jest podły_ - poprawiła samą siebie, niemal automatycznie. _Jest zupełnie inaczej. Jest jedynym z najlepszych facetów, którzy tak fantastycznie całują. Cholera, jest najlepszy._

Chwila, w której przestała czuć jego oddech na policzku przywróciła ja do rzeczywistości. Gdy odsunął twarz, mogła nawet mówić.

- Czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytała cicho.

Powoli odwróciła twarz, by napotkać jego wzrok. Zauważyła, że wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Dreszcze przebiegły jej w dół kręgosłupa - ale był to dreszcze przyjemne. Dlaczego tak nagle czuła się tak przez niego przyciągana? Kiedy to się stało? Wyglądało na to, że pojawiło się zeszłego wieczoru.

- Pozwoliłaś mi - odpowiedział na jej pytanie, ale zabrzmiało to raczej jak zgrzytanie zębami.

Poczuła, jak jej serce spada w dół, odbija się o żołądek i wraca na swoje miejsce, skacząc tak mocno, że nieomal nie rozrywając żeber. Nie mogła już mu patrzeć w oczy, musiała odwrócić wzrok... ale nie potrafiła.

_To się nie dzieje... To wszystko to jest jakiś koszmar. Wszystko! Ja nadal śpię w Hogwarcie, a gdy się obudzę, wszystko będzie w porządku... _

Ale przecież przestała wierzyć w to, że to sen już pierwszego dnia, gdy się obudziła w tym świecie. To działo się naprawdę. A ona naprawdę się zakochiwała w Draco. I co było najgorsze, nie umiała przestać, tak samo jak nie potrafiła powstrzymać Toma przed mordowaniem ludzi. Chciała - Bóg wie, jak bardzo - ale nie potrafiła.

Oddychając głęboko, próbowała odwrócić wzrok i spojrzeć trochę ponad jego głowę, prosto w sufit.

- Nie... - powiedziała cicho, a nawet jej samej jej głos wydał się niepocieszony. - Nie rób tego.

Zastanowił się, czemu mówi rzeczy, w które sama nie wierzy i których nie chce. Możliwe, że to jej lepsze ja wzięło górę, za co później byłaby wdzięczna. Ale teraz czuła tylko, jak wszystko w niej wrzeszczy.

_Co ty robisz! Sama nie wiesz, co mówisz! Szybko, powiedz mu, żeby został... _

Ale przecież raz mu już to powiedziała. I nie zrobił tego. Nie miała zamiaru ponownie go prosić.

Odważyła się znów na niego spojrzeć, ale miała tylko małą chwilę, aby przyjrzeć się jego ciemnym i zakłopotanym oczom, ponieważ zamknął je i odsunął się. Odwrócił się i odszedł. Stała w bezruchu, póki nie poszedł do końca korytarza i nie skręcił, znikając za rogiem.

Ginny westchnęła głośno, zastanawiając się, czemu tak nagle zrobiło jej się zimno. Przypomniała sobie, że praktycznie leży na oknie. Podniosła się, przeklinając własne kolana za to, że są tak chwiejne. Wygładziła przód swojej spódnicy, próbując uspokoić skołatane serce, wyprostowała się i podążyła korytarzem w kierunku odwrotnym niż Draco.

_Muszę pomyśleć o czymś innym niż on,_ pomyślała. Nieobecnie liżąc usta, zauważyła, że nadal czuje w nich mrowienie, jak gdyby Draco nadal ją całował.

_Jak w takim stanie mam się dostać do Alexandrii? _- dodała, wyzywając się za przypominanie o nim.

Aby do niej pojechać, to po pierwsze musiała odnaleźć Harry'ego. Towarzystwo Draco było w tym momencie niewskazane, ponadto był jej drugim wyborem. No dobra, przez cały czas był jej pierwszym wyborem. Myślała nad tym, że będzie jej raźniej, gdy Draco przy niej będzie.

Ale sprawy przybrały inny obrót, jak i jej myśli. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak ma się teraz zachowywać wobec niego. Rozzłościła go, a później jeszcze nawet bardziej, bo kazała mu spadać? Po tym, jak ją całował? Nie wspominając nawet o tym, jak niezręczna była ta ich rozmowa? Nie było mowy o tym żeby siedziała spokojnie i grzecznie obok niego, gdyby jechali powozem - prawdopodobnie czułaby się zakłopotana i rumieniłaby się całą drogę bez dokładniej przyczyny.

Najlepiej będzie, gdy pojedzie z Harrym, jak planowała wcześniej.

Gdy wróciła do swojego pokoju, znalazła w nim Marię i inną służącą, która słała jej łóżko.

- Mariu - odezwała się. - Czy mogłabyś poszukać dla mnie Harry'ego? Przekaż mu, że ma się stawić natychmiast, ponieważ jedziemy do Alexandrii. I powiedz, aby przygotowano dla nas powóz.

Nie lubiła rozkazywać ludziom tak jak teraz, bo wszyscy byli równi, a poza tym nie chciałaby, aby ktoś mówił w taki sposób do niej. Ale Maria przesłała jej rozumiejący uśmiech i pospiesznie wyszła z pokoju, zrobić to, o co ją poproszono.

Druga służąca nadal robiła łóżko. Ginny usiadła na krześle na pewno nie jak królewna, rozłożyła nogi i czekała, aż Maria wróci.

Draco nie mógł przestać myśleć o Ginny. Bez znaczenia jak bardzo nie chciał, jak trudno było mu się zachowywać normalnie, nie umiał pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż ona,

_Co jest ze mną?_ - pomyślał, zdenerwowany. _To się nie dzieje. Naprawdę nie._

Jedyną rzeczą, którą wiedział i która trzymała go jeszcze przy zdrowych zmysłach było to, że wtedy, gdy będzie już we własnych czasach i wróci do normalnego życia, zapomni o niej zupełnie. Każda odrobina tego ciepła i nie wiadomo czego, które do niej czuł znikną wtedy jak zły sen - najlepiej byłoby, gdy znikły razem i już nigdy nie wracał.

Bo jeśli nie, on nadal by myślał o Ginny Weasley w tamtych czasach, gdy miała sześciu dorosłych braci. Miałby wtedy za swoje. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby tak się stało.

_Gdy wszystko wróci do normalności_ - zdecydował. _Znajdę sobie dziewczynę-wilę i zapomnę o wszystkim, co związane z jest z piegowatą, rudowłosą Ginny. _

Ale to, że siedział tak i myślał o swoich uczuciach do niej na pewno nie sprawi, że o niej zapomni. Musiał zacząć robić coś, co by go zajęło na tyle, żeby przestał myśleć. Po raz pierwszy zażyczył sobie, aby pojechać na budowę, zobaczyć konstrukcję nowego zamku. Może to by pomogło. A przynajmniej zająłby czymś czas.

Chyba pójdzie poszukać Elle. Ona na pewno wiedziała, co się robi, jak się nudzi w wielkim zamku. Ona na pewno znalazłaby mu zajęcie na kilka godzin.

Poszedł do jej pokoju, nawet nie kłopocząc się pukaniem, i po prostu otworzył. Nie było jej, co nie powinno być żadną niespodzianką. Bo czemu rozpuszczona, pełna werwy siedmiolatka miałaby chcieć siedzieć przez cały dzień we własnym pokoju?

Pokój Elle był najprawdopodobniej najjaśniejszy w całym zamku, ponieważ miał dwa ogromne okna w jednej ścianie. Chociaż dzień był pochmurny i szary, tutaj wydawało się jak gdyby było zupełnie inaczej.

Draco już się odwrócił, aby wyjść, gdy nagle za oknem usłyszał rżenie konia. Możliwe było, że to wrócił jego ojciec. Jeśli tak, to prawdopodobnie wkrótce będą się zbierali do domu, czego Draco bardzo chciał.

Przeszedł przez pokój i wyjrzał przez okno, które wychodziło na przedzamcze. Blisko głównego traktu zauważył ciemny powóz. Jego kolor był nie do zidentyfikowania z takiej odległości, ale widziało się jego splendor i przepych, a Draco zastanowił się, dlaczego powóz, w którym on jeździł, nie był taki pyszny. Zostały do niego zaprzęgnięte cztery konie, niemal tak białe, jak śnieg, a z tuzin rycerzy stało wokół drzwiczek.

_Hmm... To wygląda o wiele lepiej niż moja obstawa..._ - zauważył Draco. _Prawdopodobnie przyjechali król i królowa..._

Szybko zapomniał o tym, ponieważ gdy jeden ze strażników otworzył wejście, nikt nie wyszedł. Za to ktoś wszedł. Draco nie zobaczył, kto to był, stał za wysoko, ale po chwili do środka weszła postać z jasnymi czerwonymi włosami, a za nią drzwi powozu się zamknęły.

_To Ginny_ - nachmurzył się. _Co ona sobie myśli, gdzie ona jedzie? No i kto z nią jest?_

Draco obserwował, nadąsany, jak kilku rycerzy sadowi się na zewnątrz powozu, trzymając się tego samego uchwytu i stawiając nogi na identycznych podestach. Nagle woźnica zagwizdał głośno, tak bardzo, że nawet Draco usłyszał, a konie zaczęły biec, depcząc biała śnieżną pierzynę. Wkrótce powóz wyjechał za mury, kierując się w stronę miasteczka.

_Gdzie ona wyjechała?_ - zastanowił się, a w jego myślach nagle pojawiła się odpowiedź. No jasne. Miała się zobaczyć z Alexandrią. Chciała go poprosić o to, czy z nią pojedzie, ale on zrobił z siebie totalnego idiotę i ją pocałował, oczywiście dając jej powód do tego, aby trzymała się od niego z daleka.

Ale, chociaż sprawiało to, ze czuł się jeszcze bardziej głupio, zapaliła się w nim gwałtownie jakaś iskierka. Przecież potrzebowała jego. Naprawę myślała, że uda jej się wrócić samej? Jasne, że nie. A nawet jeśli ta cała Alexandria znajdzie jakiś sposób, aby przywrócić ich do ich rzeczywistości, on też tam musi być, nieprawdaż? Obiecała mu, że nie odejdzie stąd bez niego.

Sfrustrowany, odsunął się od okna z warczeniem. No dobra, w takim razie on pojedzie za nią. Nie dopuści do tego, aby sama znalazła się w przyszłości, zostawiwszy go tutaj.

Nie było czasu na to, żeby przygotowywać mu powóz, musiał pojechać konno. Oczywiście, że jeździł konno, nawet raz, gdy miał dziewięć lat, a matka zabrała go na obóz jeździecki. Tamtego lata jego ojciec wypełniał jakąś niezwykle ważną misję wraz z pozostałymi Śmierciożercami i nie miał zielonego pojęcia o obozie, aż nie wrócił. Gdy się dowiedział o mugolskich wakacjach i nauce jazdy konnej, nawrzeszczał na Narcyzę i pobił Draco za to, że pojechał tam bez ojcowskiego pozwolenia. To były jedne z najgorszych wakacji w życiu Dracona. A co w końcu dał mu ten obóz? Nic. Raz tylko jeździł na koniu, w dodatku spadł z niego wtedy. Otrząsnął się jak na wspomnienie czegoś okropnego. Więc, prawdę mówiąc, bez sensu było wyjeżdżać, bo nawet się nie nauczył jeździć.

Ale to było dziesięć lat temu, a konie nie wydawały się mu teraz tak ogromne jak wtedy, gdy miał lat dziewięć. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie miał żadnego innego wyboru. Jeżeli aby wrócić do własnych czasów ma tylko przejechać się konno, to zrobi to.

Gdy Draco wszedł do środka, była tam tylko stajenna, czyszcząca boksy. Był zaskoczony, widząc chudą, pochyloną dziewczynę, która zbierała koński nawóz. Obserwował ją przez chwilę, zanim odchrząknął, obwieszczając w ten sposób swoją obecność.

Obróciła się do niego i szybko sprzątnęła coś grabiopodobnego, czego używała do czyszczenia boksów, po czym pochyliła się. Miała około piętnastu lat i związane, kręcące się brązowe włosy, a na sobie brązowa sukienkę, która przypominała worek. Był ubrudzona, może nawet łajnem, a wyglądała tak, jakby jej codziennym posiłkiem był tylko groch.

- Taa jest, Wasza Wysokość? - zapytała cichutko i z zapartym tchem, albo przez to, że była blisko niego, albo wstydziła się tego, co robiła.

- Czy możesz dać mi konia? - odparł.

- Taa jest - powiedziała. - Którego wam trza?

- Tego, którego najszybciej osiodłasz... Albo coś w tym rodzaju - zakończył.

- Jego Królewska Mość mają wybór najszybszych i najłodpowiedniejszych koni - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Niemal tuzin rumaków, uważanych będących za w Anglii najszybszych...

Draco zaczął się niecierpliwić. Im dłużej rozmawiali, tym dalej był powóz z Ginny. A jeśli tak, Draco będzie coraz trudniej ją dogonić, jeśli w ogóle ich odnajdzie.

- Wybierz, którego chcesz - wymamrotał. Już mniej chyba nie mogło mu zależeć. Ale nagle dodał: - Tylko żeby był szybki.

Dziewczyna odważyła się na uśmiech, ale wystraszyło ją to, że pozwolił jej zadecydować. Podbiegła do najbliższego boksu - Draco zauważył, że nie miała na sobie żadnych butów, a to był środek zimy - i przyprowadziła stamtąd czarnego, dużego konia.

- To Jack. To łon je najszybszy. To je kóń łużywany przez Jego Królewską Mość w wojnach, łodkąd Jego Królewska Mość przestał wojny toczyć. Łon...

- Dobrze, dobrze - przerwał jej Draco. - Pospiesz się, dobra?

- Taa jest, Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała dziewczyna, dygając.

Dziesięć minut później Jack był gotowy do drogi. Draco, wymamrotawszy do dziewczyny "dziękuję", wsiadł na konia z drugiej strony stodoły, gdzie czuł się bezpiecznie na tyle, żeby to zrobić - tam nikt na niego nie patrzył. A wiedział, że to jego wsiadanie będzie wyglądało śmiesznie.

Na szczęście, dostał się na grzbiet zwierzęcia bez jakichś głębszych upadków. Ale gdy już był u góry, spojrzał w dół i poczuł się niepewnie. Przecież koń nie mógł być tak wysoki!

Próbując zapomnieć o tym, że coś jest nie tak, chwycił za uzdę i włożył stopy w strzemiona. Miał nadzieję, że będzie umiał pokierować Jacka. Kiedy koń zaczął poruszać się do przodu stwierdził, że miał rację.

Po kilku minutach skłonił Jacka, aby ten galopował i wreszcie osiągnął szybkość taką, jaką chciał. A już zdążył zapomnieć, jak bardzo nienawidził jeździć konno. Trzęsło gorzej niż podczas jazdy powozem, w dodatku jeszcze bolało. Skapnął się, że powinien stać w strzemionach i podnieść się trochę na siodle, żeby było mu wygodniej. Po chwili zaczęły mu dokuczać mięśnie łydek, ponieważ musiał trzymać nogi pod dziwnym kątem.

Przekonując się do tego, żeby zapomnieć o tym, co jest nie tak z tym zblazowanym koniem, skoncentrował się na obraniu kierunku, w którym podążyła Ginny. Był trakt główny, który powadził do wioski, biegnący lasem przez około dwadzieścia minut. Na szczęście, jeśliby się pospieszył, mógłby ich nawet dogonić, jeśli byli nadal w lesie i nie stracić z oczu, kiedy wjadą do miasteczka.

_Cholera, jak niewygodnie,_ pomyślał Draco, wzdrygając się i próbując poradzić sobie z kierowaniem konia.

Zamierzał zabić Ginny za to, że go puściła kantem. Prawdę mówiąc mógłby jej się nawet włamać do środka powozu, ale zrezygnował. Musiał jechać konno, na koniu, który uderzał przy galopie tak twardo o ziemie, że Draco miał wrażenie, że na siodle, pomiędzy jego nogami jest przymocowana jakaś metalowa tyczka.

W lesie było bardzo cicho i bardzo biało. Gałęzie krzewów i drzew był pokryte warstwą śniegu, a na poboczach leżało go chyba z sześć cali. Było go tak dużo, że przestało być słychać kląskanie kopyt Jacka. Ale Draco był zbyt skoncentrowany na siedzeniu w siodle, żeby zauważyć ten spokój.

Droga w lesie ciągle skręcała, tak że niemożliwe niemal było zauważenie powozu. Draco modlił się, żeby dogonić ich, zanim dojadą do miasteczka, wtedy nikt, widząc go na koniu, nie weźmie go za wariata. Nawet Jack wydawał się zauważyć, jaki był sztywny i zwolnił nieco, jak gdyby próbując stawiać łagodniejsze kroki.

- No dalej, szybciej - syknął Draco. Im szybciej pogalopują, tym prędzej dogonią orszak i powóz.

A jeśli nie, to on, Draco, się prawdopodobnie podda, zejdzie z Jacka i pójdzie pieszo.

Ginny kilka razy próbowała wdać się w rozmowę z Harrym. Ale on odpowiadał tylko półsłówkami, jeśli w ogóle. Najwidoczniej nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nią.

- Urodziłeś się jako nasz służący? - zapytała tak grzecznie, jak się tylko dało, nawet jeśli pytanie było niezręczne.

- Tak - mruknął, patrząc na podłogę.

- Dobrze ci z tym?

- Czasami.

- Miałeś kiedyś wakacje?

- Nie.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę - odparł sarkastycznym tonem.

- Cóż, myślę, że ty i twój ojciec zasługujecie na wakacje - powiedziała z jasnością w głosie. - Tak szybko, jak tylko zdołamy wrócić, porozmawiam z Richardem i rozkażę mu zwolnić ciebie i twojego ojca na kilka tygodni od pracy. Mogę nawet porozmawiać z rodzicami, żeby opłacili wam jakiś wypoczynek. Będziecie mogli pojechać, gdziekolwiek tylko zechcecie. Co ty na to?

Patrzył na nią zimno, tak zimno, że czuła, jak jej samej marzną oczy.

- Głupoty - odparł. - Toż głupie jest. Nie chcę niczego od waszych rodziców. Jako i mój ojciec. Zostawcie nas w spokoju, dobrze?

- Do-dobrze - wymamrotała, spoglądając na dół i próbując pozbyć się łez.

Co mogła powiedzieć, żeby jej zaufał?

Z głębokim westchnieniem postanowiła zakończyć tę rozmowę. A przynajmniej do czasu, aż on nie zdecyduje się z nią porozmawiać. Wyprostowała się, czując, jak gorset uciska ją w żebra. Jeśli nie siedziała zupełnie prosto, czuła, jakby powietrze samo uciekało jej z płuc.

Nagle usłyszeli głośne rżenie koni, a powóz gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Harry nieomal wypadł z siedzenia, tylko jakaś nieznana siła go w nim utrzymała. Ginny natomiast, siedząca tyłem do kierunku jazdy, przesłała mu alarmujące spojrzenie, zanim upadła na kolana. Wszystko się zakotłowało w środku. Dziewczyna musiała się powyginać, żeby wstać. W końcu udało się jej utrzymać równowagę pomiędzy dwoma ławeczkami. Okno powozu było zasunięte, chciała odsunąć zasłonkę, żeby zobaczyć, co też dzieje się na zewnątrz. Zauważyła jednak że materiał był przybity do drzwi, co wywołało w niej frustrację.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Słyszała, jak na zewnątrz rycerze rozmawiają z kimś o burkliwych, nieprzyjemnych głosach. Jeszcze bardziej ją zdenerwowało to, że nie bardzo rozumiała, o czym mówią. Po chwili rozległy się odgłosy stukającej o siebie broni. Dźwięki te sprawiły, że atmosfera stała się okropna i nieprzyjemna. Coś na pewno było nie tak.

Jej serce zaczęło bić bardzo szybko, nacisnęła ręką na klatkę piersiową, żeby je uspokoić.

_To pewnie tylko jakieś dzikie zwierzęta albo coś w tym rodzaju. Rycerze się nimi zajmą. _

Oddychając głęboko, usiadła. Harry nie wyglądał na przestraszonego - wręcz przeciwnie, raczej na rozeźlonego. Jego oczy były nieco zmrużone, a jego twarz przybrała kamienny wyraz.

Po kilku minutach metalicznych dźwięków Ginny zawarczała zniecierpliwiona i zaczęła mieć dosyć czekania. Już sięgnęła po klamkę, gdy nagle jeden z rycerzy na zewnątrz zawołał:

- Zostańcie w powozie, Wasza Królewska Mość!

Jeszcze bardziej zaalarmowana, spojrzał znów na Harry'ego, którego zmrużone oczy zaświeciły się z ciekawości.

- Harry, wiesz, co się dzieje? - zapytała, choć wiedziała, że nie wie.

Nawet nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią. I prawdę mówiąc nie czekała na nią zbyt długo; wstała i podeszła do zasłonki, zaczynając ją wyrywać. Wydobył się odgłos rozrywanego materiału i nastała cisza. Zasłonka jednak nie ustępowała.

- Czekajcie - powiedział Harry, jakby sobie coś przypominając. Ginny spojrzała na niego, jak sięga pod tunikę, która sięgała do połowy jego spodni. Chwilę później wyciągnął do niej rękę, w której trzymał nóż.- Może ja powinienem.

Poczuła, jak jej całe ciało twardnieje i zamienia się w ogromny blok lodu i strachu. Cofnęła się na siedzenie, serce biło jej tak oszalałe, że miała wrażenie, iż zaraz jej wyskoczy z piersi. Przycisnęła do siebie rękę, a jej wzrok spoczywał na nożu, który trzymał Harry.

Wydawał się nie zauważyć jej zdenerwowania. Złapał tylko zasłonkę jedna ręką i przeciął ją jak zwykły papier. Chwilę później powtórzył wszystko z dolną częścią.

- O Boże... - wyszeptała Ginny. Cały powóz wirował jej przed oczami, wirował jej w głowie, a odgłosy z zewnątrz przemieszały się. Wszystko wydawało się dziać tak wolno... wszystko oprócz bicia jej serca.

Nóż, który trzymał Harry wyglądał na zwykł sztylet. Miał czarną rączkę i srebrne ostrze, mające mniej więcej długość od łokcia do nadgarstka Ginny. Ale rozpoznałaby go wszędzie.

To był ten sam nóż, którym Tom zabijał swoje ofiary.

_Pewna jesteś?_ - zapytała samą siebie, zmuszając się do oddychania. Była w stanie, w którym ludzie zazwyczaj krzyczą, zatykają się i wrzeszczą z histerii, ze strachu i szoku. _Pewna jesteś, że to Tom ich mordował? Może nie? Może to były tylko twoje myśli, twoja cicha modlitwa, że to był Tom, bo tak naprawdę to cały czas był Harry. Może chciałaś tak bardzo widzieć w Tomie mordercę, że nie zauważyłaś, że to właśnie on. Może Tom jest miłym człowiekiem... A to Harry'ego powinnaś się bać?_

Ale... Ale Harry? Niemożliwe. Odmawiała uwierzenia w coś takiego, w żadnym, ani w tym, ani w tamtym świecie on nie umiałby zabić niewinnego człowieka. Był Chłopcem Który Przeżył, a nie Chłopcem, Który Życie Odbiera.

Skończył, chowając sztylet pod tunikę. Obserwowała go, jak gdyby to był sen, jakby zza zasłony z mgły, gdy wstał i wytarł okno. Nagle stanął w bezruchu.

- Cyganie - obwieścił cicho.

Czy była pewna, że używał tego samego sztyletu?

_Jest mnóstwo takich z czarnym trzonkiem... _

- Wasza Królewska Mość, czy mnie słyszycie? Przez Cyganów zostaliśmy byli zaatakowani...

Jednak było możliwe, że to był inny nóż. Ale z jakiejś przyczyny coś w dołku, ściskając ją, mówiło jej, że to jest to samo ostrze.

_Harry to morderca,_ pomyślała, czując, jak w żyłach zamiast krwi ma lód. _To nie był Tom. To był Harry. _

Ciągle patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie zobaczyła jego nóż. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, przypomniał jej się urywek snu. Tom - lub prawdopodobnie nie-Tom, ale szczupły, ciemnowłosy chłopak - spod swojej tuniki wyciąga czarną rączkę, która wydaje się być bezbarwna w ciemnościach nocy. Swoją wolną ręką łapie garść włosów, należących do jakieś malutkiej, bezbronnej dziewczynki...

Poczuła się strasznie chora. Gardło jej się zatknęło, a oczy miała nieprzytomnie otwarte, popłynęły z nich łzy.

_O Boże,_ pomyślała, łapiąc się za brzuch. _Jestem w powozie razem z mordercą. Harry ich zamordował... On zamordował... Zamordował... _

Ale na razie spoglądał na nią z zakłopotaniem.

- Wasza Królewska Mość...?

- Zabiłeś ich, prawda? - wyszeptała, jej głos był niezwykle cichy. Była tak zaskoczona, że z trudnością mówiła.

- Zabiłem kogo? Cyganów? - w oczach Harry'ego zawitało niedowierzanie - w tych zielonych oczach, które niegdyś uważała za najpiękniejsze na świecie. Ale teraz chciała je mu wydrapać, chciała, żeby zapłacił za to, co zrobił tamtym rodzinom.

- Bardzo dobrze wiesz, o kim mówię, gówniarzu - wysyczała, szukając rozpaczliwie klamki. Poczuła za sobą ściankę, ale nie odwróciła wzroku, chciała widzieć ruch Harry'ego, gdy ten wyjmie nóż. Miała kłopoty ze znalezieniem uchwytu, jej ręce szukały po całych drzwiach.

_Kurde, gdzie klamka? _

Zdziwienie znikło z twarzy Harry'ego, a jego oczy stały się zimne jak lód, twarz przybrała wyraz bezuczuciowej maski.

- Nie, nie wiem, Wasza Wysokość. I nie wiem takowoż, czmum zgodził się z wami jechać; Wiedzieć żem powinienem, iż to tylko insunua-...

- Śniłam o tobie - wyszeptała, z trudem przełykając ślinę, gdy zacisnęła palce na czymś długim i chłodnym. Wszystko, co musiała zrobić, to lekko nacisnąć, otworzyć drzwi, wyskoczyć na zewnątrz i uciekać tak szybko, jak tylko potrafi. Wiedziała, że jeśli tylko zdoła, zdejmie spódnice, żeby biec szybciej. Ale z jakiejś dziwnej przyczyny nie odważyła się na to i mówiła dalej: - Myślałam, że to Tom. - nie dodała, że marzyła o tym, aby to był Tom. Mniejsza część niej wrzeszczała właśnie, żeby się zastanowiła nad tym, czy Harry byłby kiedykolwiek zdolny do uczynienia czegoś takiego.

_Ale tak było_ - odpowiadała ta mądrzejsza część jej. _To on miał nóż. Ten sam nóż... _

- Nie wiem, o czym mówicie, Wasza Wysokość - odparł zimno Harry.

- Jasne, że wiesz! - krzyknęła tak nagle i z taką siłą, że Harry stanął w bezruchu. - To ty zamordowałeś każdą i wszystkich z tych rodzin! Widziałam, to byłeś ty! Masz ten sam nóż...

- Zamordowałeś? - chłód jego głosu zamienił się w niewiarę, a on usiadł oszołomiony. - Myślicie, że to ja mordowałem tych ludzi?

- Ja nie myślę, ja wiem! - wrzasnęła. Zamknęła ponownie oczy, zastanawiając się, co tu jeszcze robiła, skoro mógł w każdej chwili chwycić za sztylet i ją pchnąć. Tym razem, gdy przypominała sobie sen, zamieniła osobę Toma jego osobą. W jej koszmarach twarz zabójcy zawsze była zakryta cieniem i niewidoczna - teraz zrozumiała, że to prawdopodobnie jej podświadomość starała się ukryć przed nią prawdziwego mordercę.

Tak bardzo się bała, że z trudem mogła oddychać.

_Muszę się stąd wydostać!_ - pomyślała oszalale. _Nie mogę tu być ani minuty dłużej._

Czułą się, jakby w każdej chwili mogła zginąć.

Nacisnęła klamkę i wstała gwałtownie, używając ramienia do tego, aby pchnąć drzwi. Otworzyły się, a ona wyszła, przypominając sobie o tym, żeby postawić stopy na śniegu.

Zaślepiona przez napływające do oczy łzy i ociemniała przez okropne myśli, które sprawiały, że jej zimno, odeszła kilka kroków od powozu. Tylko że gdy szła, spódnice i halki nasiąkały jej wodą - po chwili były byt ciężkie, żeby móc iść. Ale nie miała czasu, żeby się zatrzymać i je zdjąć. A tak w ogóle, aby się z sukienki uwolnić, musiałaby zdjąć też kaftan i stanik.

_Zapomnij o ciuchach!_ - rozkazał jej jakiś głos. _O cholera, cholera, cholera, muszę się stąd wydostać jak najszybciej! _

Wtarła oczy, chociaż to i tak nic nie dało, o nie widziała terenu dalszego niż dwie stopy od niej - podniosłą nogę i przygotowała się do biegu takiego, jak najszybciej potrafiła, żeby wbiec do lasu i zgubić Harry'ego. Przecież znajdzie sama drogę do zamku, ścieżkę, dróżkę, cokolwiek, czym pójdzie jak najdalej z tego miejsca. Musiała uciec od powozu jak najdalej się dało.

Zrobiła trzy roki, po czym o coś zahaczyła nogą przy następnym i padła frontalnie twarzą w śnieg. Poczuła chłód lodu na policzkach, które już były mokre o łez, ale... nie, nie mogła się poddać. Musiała wstać i uciekać. Położyła ręce na śniegu, podciągnęła nogi i próbowała wstać i utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Raz spojrzała do tyłu w dół, i to, co zobaczyła, przekroczyło jej oczekiwania.

Krzyk zamarł jej w ustach. Serce zaczęło tak tłuc jej w piersi tak, że znów pomyślała, iż wyleci.

Rycerz, zapuszkowany w srebrną zbroję, leżał na plecach, sztywny i niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Z rany na piersi sączyła się krew, farbująca śnieg na czerwono, na purpurowo. A Ginny zrozumiała, że moment temu klęczała w kałuży posoki. Spojrzała w dół. Jej jasna spódnica była cała zakrwawiona.

_To nie jest prawda..._ - pomyślała, próbując się uspokoić. Ale w tej chwili czuła, jakby już nigdy nie potrafiła być spokojna. _To nieprawda, jestem w zamku i znów śni mi się koszmar. To wszystko to jeden wielki sen. I Harry po prostu nie może być mordercą... _

- Wasza wysokość! - usłyszała głos Harry'ego. - Gdzie idziecie? Cyganie atakują!

Ginny przeniosła wzrok z nieżywego rycerza na to, co działo się przed powozem. Harry właśnie z niego wychodził, sztywny i ostrożny.

Odwróciła głowę, zauważając kolejne ciało. Z ust wyrwał jej się szloch. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i padła na śnieg, czując go na swojej twarzy, ale co z tego. Blisko koni leżał woźnica. Nie ruszał się, a wokół niego była tylko czerwona kałuża.

Rozejrzała się, trzęsąc jak liść i zauważyła czterech pozostałych rycerzy, wszystkich leżących na skraju lasu, wszystkich porytych śniegiem i krwią.

_Harry ich wszystkich zabił?_ - zapytała sama siebie, racjonalne myślenie wyleciało jej z głowy. _To właśnie zrobił, gdy nie patrzyłam? O Boże, jestem tu z nim uziemiona!_

Harry podszedł na skraj ścieżki, warcząc cicho. Ginny cofnęła się rakiem do tyłu. Nie była pewna, czy może stać, wydawało jej się, że ma kolana jak z waty. A nawet jeśli potrafiła się podnieść, nie umiałaby mu uciec. On nie miał na sobie pięciuset pięćdziesięciu pięciu halek i cieniutkich pantofelków. No i, jeśli naprawdę chciałby ją zatrzymać, wystarczyło wyjąć nóż i ja pchnąć. Wtedy na pewno nie mogłaby uciec.

_Nie mogę uwierzyć, że doczekałam dna, w którym śmiertelnie boję się Harry'ego Pottera,_ pomyślała, skomląc cichutko. _Ten świat nie jest normalny ani trochę._

Nie podszedł bliżej, ale Ginny i tak była unieruchomiona przez własne przerażenie. Kiedy zbierała w sobie odwag, żeby wstać i uciekać, coś zajęło jej uwagę, więc spojrzała na Harry'ego i na to co robił.

Ktoś wspinał się bezszelestnie na powozów i bez ostrzeżenia, wskoczył za chłopaka. Obcy pchnął go ramieniem w plecy na wysokości klatki piersiowej z taką mocą, że Harry poleciał na ziemię, a on razem z nim. Brunet miał tylko niewielką chwilę, aby uciec, bo sekundę później został przygnieciony do ziemi.

Przez moment Ginny obserwowała nieznajomego, a z jej ust wyrwała się cicha ulga. Nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Była pewna, że się odwdzięczy swojemu wybawcy, gdy tylko się dowie, kim on jest. Uratował przecież jej życie i złapał przestępcę.

_Dzięki Ci, Boże,_ pomyślała. Poczuła, jak mięśnie jej się rozluźniają, położyła się więc na śniegu. _Trzeba Harry'ego przymknąć, gdy już będziemy w zamku..._

Niespodziewanie, ktoś mocno ścisnął jej ramiona i podniósł ją na wysokość własnych oczu. Nie miała nawet szansy spojrzeć, kto to był, ani w ogóle się odezwać - natychmiast jakaś brudna ręka zakryła jej usta, tamując jakiekolwiek krzyki albo pytania. Znowu poczuła, jak bije jej serce i zastanowiła się, czy możliwe jest, żeby przeżyła jakiś atak serca albo umarła z przerażenia. Pewnie byłby to cud sam w sobie.

Kręciła się z pasją, żeby wyrwać się z rąk faceta, ale nim zdołała się od niego oddalić, drugą ręka przytrzymał jej ramiona. Próbowała go podrapać, ale w niewiadomo jaki sposób złapał jedną ręką oba jej nadgarstki, zakładając je jej na plecy i trzymając je mocno. Wydobyła z siebie jęk bólu i zaczęła wyrywać się spod jego uścisku. Ale nic z tego. Kimkolwiek on był, przyciskał ją mocno do siebie, wciskając palce w jej skórę.

Nagle Ginny przypomniała sobie o kimś, kto zawsze pozostawał w cieniu podczas gdy Tom lub raczej Harry - zabijał.

_To on?_ - pomyślała. _Zapomniałam o tym pokurczu! Mogłam się skapnąć już wtedy, gdy tamten skakał z powozu! _

Żałując swojego postępowania, zrozumiała, że miała wtedy szansę, aby wskoczyć na konia i pogalopować jak najdalej stąd.

Ale teraz było za późno.

Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na ot takie sobie umieranie właśnie tu. Nie, nie mogła zostać zamordowana przez Harry'ego Pottera.

- Wy, spójrzta na to - wymamrotał jej do ucha jakiś spity głos. Mężczyzna obrócił jej jedną ręką twarz w swoją stronę. Poczuła jego oddech na policzku, jego tłuste włosy i brodę na skórze. Próbowała zobaczyć jego twarz, ale miał głowę zwróconą bardziej w górę, niż w dół, tak że trudno było jej na niego spojrzeć. Ale mogła stwierdzić, iż posiadał ciemne włosy, urywany oddech i brodę taką, jakby jej nie golił z tydzień albo dwa. - Skarb że to prawy.

Odwrócił od niej twarz i wyjął jej rękę z ust, po czym pogładził ją ręką w dół szyi, więc nie naciskała już o niego głową. Wyglądało na to, że straciła głos, nie mogła krzyczeć z nadzieją, że ktoś ja usłyszy i uratuje. Nagle przypomniała sobie mężczyznę, który zeskoczył na Harry'ego. No jasne! Przecież to był jej wybawca... prawda?

- Patrzta, chłopy, co mamy! - krzyknął jej łowca, jego tubalny głos zadzwonił jej w uchu.- Królewna!

Ginny utkwiła wzrok w miejscu, gdzie tamten mężczyzna zaatakował Harry'ego. Nadal tam stał, trzymając chłopaka jedną ręką i popychając go ciągle, żeby stał. Zastanowiła się, czemu nie podejdzie i jej nie uratuje, ale skapnęła się, że nie mógł – trzymał przecież chłopaka.

_Sama się zajmę tym za mną,_ pomyślała w przypływie odwagi. _Jeśli mój wybawca potrafił złapać Harry'ego, ja mogę się wydostać od tego tu i... _

Właśnie wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że drzewa się poruszają. Zaszokowana, dziewczyna zaczęła kręcić głowa we wszystkie strony i poczuła, jak mężczyzna za nią łapie ją za szyje, żeby się nie wierciła. Chwilę później już wiedziała, że to nie drzewa - to byli ludzie. Wszyscy ubrani w brązowe tuniki, wyglądające na nie prane od kilu lat.

Czy możliwe było, żeby Ginny wplatała się w coś takiego? Może naprawdę jej się to tylko śniło? Sytuacja stawał się coraz gorsza, niemal ironiczna. Ale... ale pewna była, że jednak nie śpi; nigdy wcześniej nie czuła aż takiego strachu jak teraz. Ciało zastygło jej w bezruchu, strużki potu ściekały jej po twarzy wzdłuż policzków, choć wiedziała przecież, że jest okropnie zimno. Stawy jej zamarzły, a facet, który ją trzymał nie musiał się już dłużej kłopotać - i tak by nie uciekła. Tak w ogóle to było ich około dwóch tuzinów, a nawet więcej, zaczęli ich okrążać dokoła, a każdy z nich wyglądał tak, jak ten za nią śmierdział.

_Cyganie,_ Ginny nagle przypomniało się to, co Harry do niej powiedział, gdy próbowała uciekać. Oczywiście, to miało więcej sensu - to Cyganie zabili rycerzy i woźnicę - nie Harry. Tak, to było logiczne wyjaśnienie, aż się ucieszyła, że właśnie w to powinna wierzyć, bo nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, że Harry potrafiłby zabić kogokolwiek. I tak w ogóle to było niemożliwe, żeby zabił kogoś tutaj, bo przecież cały czas z nim była i na niego patrzyła.

Zawsze wyobrażała sobie Cyganów jako wysokie, giętkie w postawie damy z falującymi czarnymi włosami, w pomarańczowo-czewono-purpurowym ubraniu, które tańczyły za pieniądze. I teraz zrozumiałą, że jej wyobrażenie było mylne, bo o Cyganach takich czytała tylko w bajkach. Poza tym, to byli Cyganie, nie Cyganki, a ci widocznie poruszali się w grupach.

- Skwapliwiej - powiedział mężczyzna, jego głos wydawał się strasznie głośny, choć to może dlatego, że miał twarz koło jej ucha. - Zwiążta tego chłopaka. Zostawta go tu, mus go znaleźć rycerzom króla, a im wiedzieć, że my dziewkę mamy - poruszył nieco łokciem, przez co Ginny mogła unieść brodę. Zrozumiała, że to był gest wskazujący na nią jako na „dziewkę".

Ponuro obserwowała, jak jej wybawca związuje Harry'ego do cienkiego drzewa, przyłączyło się do niego czterech Cyganów. I w jednej chwili zrozumiała – to nie był jej wybawca! On też był Cyganem! O Jezu, jaka ona jest głupiaaaaa! Gdyby tu był, żeby ją ratować, to by jej to powiedział! Wykrzyczałby do niej, że jest tutaj, żeby bezpiecznie ją odwieźć do zamku, kiedy już policzy się z Harrym!

Ale on tu nie był po to. Był tu po to, żeby porwać powóz razem z nią.

Nadzieja, że zostanie uratowana prysła jak bańka mydlana i zmieniła się w desperację. Nie umrze, przynajmniej nie z dłoni Harry'ego i przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Została porwana - złapana dla okupu. Tylko że w jakiś sposób to wydawało się po stokroć gorsze. Bo kto wiedział, co ci mężczyźni mogli jej zrobić? Zgwałcić, zagłodzić, pobić? Prawdopodobnie o wiele więcej, niż jej wyobraźnia była w stanie ogarnąć.

Ale wiedziała też, że mimo wszystko będzie żywa. Ale czy to naprawdę wielka pociecha? Nie, nie, to przerażało ją jeszcze bardziej. Wyłączyła się zewnętrznie - czuła, jak jej ciało robi się coraz cięższe, a ona sama sztywnieje. Była przepocona i czuła, jak dostaje gęsiej skórki. Jej krótki, szybki oddech zmieniał się w chmurki. Było za zimno, żeby nawet się trząść.

Po kilku chwilach przeklinania pięciu mężczyzn odsunęło się od drzewa. Harry został przywiązany, sznur został wokół niego obwinięty kilka razy, ramiona miał przyciśnięte do drzewa. Miotał się, próbując wydostać, ale to było bezsensowne. Tak go mocno związali, że wydawał się być tam przyklejony. Jedyna rzecz, którą mógł robić to kopać i odbijać się nogami od drzewa, co i tak prowadziło do nikąd.

_Zabijcie go,_ pomyślała Ginny, czując, jak w ogóle nie ma jej we własnym ciele. _Nie pozwólcie mu żyć. Zabije więcej ludzi, niż możecie sobie wyobrazić. _

Sekundę później zrozumiała, że mimo wszystko nie chce, żeby Harry zginał, bez znaczenia było, ilu ludzi zamordował. Obraz jego, umierającego, sprawiał, że serce jej pękało. No i nadal było niemożliwie do przyjęcia, żeby Harry ich wszystkich naprawdę zabił. To było po prostu... niemożliwe.

_Ale to on ma nóż,_ przypomniała sama sobie. Poczuła, jak jej nogi zaczynają się poddawać, a mężczyzna za nią

łapie ją za ramiona, trzymając prosto. _To on ma nóż, który widziałam w snach. To był on i nieważne, że nie chcę w to wierzyć..._

- Bierzwa ją - powiedział ochrypłym głosem mężczyzna, wpychając ja na kilku Cyganów w pobliżu.

Potknęła się, niemal upadając na swoje osłabłe kolana i mokre spódnice. Ale nie zdążyła, bo dwóch gości ja złapało i uniosło, ściskając mocno za ramiona. Ich palce były jak lód przebijający się przez jej skórę, mieli uścisk niczym niedźwiedzie.

Wyglądało na to, że facet, który ją puścił, był przywódcą tej zgrai. Odszedł teraz od Harry'ego, który nadal próbował się wyrwać z taką samą mocą, jak na początku, ale nagle przestał i spojrzał na tego, który do niego podchodził. Przywódca złapał go z włosy i podniósł jego głowę w górę, tak, żeby móc mu spojrzeć w twarz.

Harry spojrzał na niego mrocznie przez mrużone oczy i zazgrzytał zębami. Wzrok mu płonął z wściekłości Przez chwilę Ginny miała wrażenie, że zaraz napluje temu Cyganowi. Ale niestety nie.

- Powie królowi, że jego córę mamy - rozkazał mężczyzna. - Nadzieję mam, że dotrzyma?

Harry przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Nagle jednak otworzył usta i przemówił powoli:

- Puśćcie ją.

Przywódca odrzucił jego głowę i zaśmiał się. Śmiał się tak, jakby właśnie usłyszał najśmieszniejsza pod słońcem rzecz. Ginny zadrżała na dźwięk tego głosu, zastanawiając się, co też śmiesznego w tym wszystkim.

Uderzył głową Harry'ego o drzewo, jak gdyby było to małe dziecko, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do reszty kompanów, stając przed nimi. Ginny i ci, co ją przytrzymywali, stali naprzeciwko nich.

Nie usłyszała, co też mężczyzna powiedział do swoich ludzi, a to sprawiło, że zrobiła się zła i zmęczona. Nie miała nawet sił, żeby uciekać; czuła, jakby zaraz miała umrzeć i nic nie wydawało się teraz warte wysiłku. Może gdyby trochę odpoczęła i coś zjadła - wtedy byłaby zdolna do ucieczki.

Przywódca Cyganów rozmawiał ze swoimi tak długo, że wydawało jej się to wiekami, ale nie było to dłużej niż trzy minuty. Wreszcie spojrzał na Ginny - a raczej na tych, którzy ją trzymali.

- Zwiążta ją – powiedział szybko, rzucając im linę. Następnie spojrzał na nią i przesłał jej koszmarny uśmiech, ukazujący jego pożółkłe żeby. Czułą do niego niechęć od samego patrzenia na niego - tłuste włosy, przepocona skóra, podarte ubranie - pewnie nie kąpał się od lat. Pewna była, że miał pchły albo/i inne żyjątka. Ginny modliła się w duchu tylko o to, aby nie wszyscy Cyganie byli tacy, jak on.

- Powinienem pozwolić wam samej iść, bo nie uchodzi inaczej, królewno - zadrwił, uśmiechając się lekko. - Jeśli tylko uciekać nie będziecie. Jeśli jednak tak będzie, przerzucę was przez ramię i zaniosę najsampierw. Rozumiecie mnie?

Ginny pokiwała głową, nawet jeśli myślała, że nie jest zdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Widocznie była.

Po kilku minutach Cyganie odczepili konie od powozu i dowiązali do nich liny, żeby nie uciekły. Ginny pomyślała jak przez mgłę, że jeśli konie chcą uciec, to mogą się z łatwością zerwać i pogalopować tam, gdzie tylko chcą. Ale nie, te szły spokojnie, nie mając pojęcia o tym, że robią coś złego.

Ginny została zmuszona do pójścia w środku klanu, zaraz za zwierzętami. Gdy zaczęli już podróżować pomiędzy drzewami, będąc z daleka od Harry'ego i powozu, miała nadzieję, że konie nie poczują nagłej ochoty zrobienia siusiu lub czegoś takiego - wtedy pewnie oberwała by ona, czuła to.

Jasne, wiedziała, że to śmieszne - bać się nieczystości końskich, podczas gdy została porwana przez bandę zapijaczonych, zawszonych i brudnych Cyganów. Nawet nie chciało jej się myśleć o tym, co mogli jej zrobić. Po kilku minutach zastanawiania się nad sytuacją zrezygnowała, bo uznała, że to zbyt beznadziejne.

Cokolwiek się wydarzy, na pewno nie będzie to wesołe.

Koniec rozdziału X


	11. Rozdział XI

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział XI

Książę w lśniącej zbroi...

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Draco zauważył w powozie było to, że się on nie poruszał, tylko stał na środku ośnieżonej drogi.

A drugą, że nie miał doczepionych koni.

Pociągnął uzdę, żeby zatrzymać Jacka i usiadł na siodle, rozluźniając mięśnie nóg. Przez minutę zastanawiał się, czemu powóz wyglądał na opuszczony i czemu nikogo w nim nie ma.

Po trzecie zauważył ciała leżące w czerwonym śniegu.

Otworzył szeroko oczy. Złapał mocno uprząż i zsunął się z Jacka na ziemię. Zauważył, że serce mu bije bardzo szybko.

Zajrzał najpierw do powozu - był pusty, co go zbytnio nie zaskoczyło. Okrążył dużym lukiem osoby leżące na śniegu, wpatrując się w każdą i oddychając z ulgą, gdy nie miały ognistorudych włosów. Prawdę mówiąc, Draco zauważył tylko jedną osobę bez zbroi i był to prawdopodobnie woźnica, który leżał pod swoim siedzeniem na przedzie powozu.

Ale gdzie była Ginny i ten, który widocznie ją zabrał z sobą?

- Wasza Wysokość!

Draco obrócił się automatycznie i rozejrzał się po terenie, z którego wydobył się głos. Nagle jego wzrok zarejestrował Harry'ego, przywiązanego do drzewa. Jego zaskoczenie zamieniło się w rozbawienie. Powoli podszedł do chłopaka.

- Potter? - zapytał, zakładając ramię na ramię i prychając. - Jak ty się u diabła sam do drzewa przywiązałeś?

Lina okrążała go tyle razy, że aż zakrywała mu ramiona po nadgarstki. Draco zauważył, że wyglądał na nieco złego, ale widocznie się opanowywał.

- Samemuć się nie przywiązał, został żem związany przez kogo innego.

- Gdzie jest Ginny? Może przywiązana do innego drzewa, co?

- To nie jest sytuacja dowcipna, Wasza Wysokość - urwał Harry, marszcząc brwi z wściekłości. - Przez Cyganów zostaliśmy zaatakowani.

Draco patrzył na niego, zanim zmrużył oczy i powiedział:

- Nie całkiem cię rozumem.

Harry westchnął, a wyraz jego twarzy dokładnie odwzorowywał jego myśli - mianowicie Draco był najwidoczniej jakimś niekompetentnym głupkiem, nie rozumiejącym prostych wyrazów.

- Cyganie, Wasza Wysokość - powtórzył z naciskiem. - Zaatakowali byli powóz, rycerzy zabili, konie ukradli.

Blondyn uniósł brew, a z jego ust wyrwało się ciche westchnienie.

- Więc Ginny jest przywiązana do innego drzewa, prawda?

Harry przymknął oczy i coś wymamrotał, modląc się chyba o cierpliwość.

- Rapt był, Wasza Wysokość. Porwali ją byli - wyjaśnił, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na Draco.

- Cyganie?

- Nie, konie - odparł Harry, poirytowany. - Oczywiście, że Cyganie, Wasza Wysokość!

Przez moment Draco nie był pewien, czy ma się śmiać, czy być zmęczonym. Ton Harry'ego był sarkastyczny, a jego odpowiedź była bardzo podobna do tej, jakiej by mu pewnie udzielił we własnych czasach. Po krótkiej przerwie, zapytał, nie ukazując żadnego z obojga uczuć.

- Czemu ich nie powstrzymałeś?

Brunet spojrzał na niego spod oczy i przesłał mu spojrzenie mówiące: "Jesteś kompletnym idiotą, Draco Malfoyu"

- Wybaczcie mi, Wasza Wysokość - odrzekł chłodno, z głos pobrzmiewał mu kpina. - Razem następnym starał się będę zwalczyć ich wszystkich z oczyma zamkniętymi.

Draco prychnął.

- To co, nawet nie próbowałeś?

- Oczywista rzecz, żem próbował - odpowiedział Harry. - Nie chciałżem przecie porwania królewny. A onać została, król wyśle mnie tera na roboty na pola, na farmy, z dala od zamku, za to, iże pozwoliłem ją dostać Cyganom.

- Dobra, dobra, Potter, mógłbym tu stać i plotkować sobie z tobą przez cały dzień...

- Nie wątpię, że byście mogli - wtrącił z drwiną Harry.

Blondyn udawał, że nic się nie stało.

- Ale muszę wrócić do zamku. Ktoś musi tutaj przyjść i cię odwiązać i w ogóle.

Odwrócił się i popatrzył na drogę, ale gdy tylko odszedł ze dwa kroki, Harry przemówił:

- Sami nie możecie mnie odwiązać?

Obrócił się do niego.

_Nie, bo nie mam różdżki. W jaki sposób mam cię niby rozwiązać_? - zastanowił się, ale głośno powiedział:

- Mogę, ale co w tym zabawnego? Śmieszniej będzie, jak sobie tutaj postoisz.

Harry spojrzał na niego z taką zajadliwością, że blondynowi zachciało się śmiać.

- Żartowałem, Potter - odrzekł, szczerząc się. Potarł ręce, żeby się trochę rozgrzać.- Nie mogę cię rozwiązać, wybacz.

- Więc nie zamierzacie ratować Jej Królewskiej Mości?

- Nie, nie planowałem tego - odparł powoli Draco, a jego uśmiech zbladł. - Musiałeś myśleć, że jestem jakimś wojownikiem, ale przykro mi, nie jestem.

_A przynajmniej bez miecza_ - dodał w myślach. Gdyby miał różdżkę, mógłby pobić każdego mugola bez żadnego wysiłku.

- Nigdym nie myślał, że jesteście wojownikiem, Wasza Wysokość - powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową i usuwając sobie w ten sposób włosy z pola widzenia. - Jam tylko sądził, iż próbowali ją ratować będziecie.

Draco spojrzał na niego bezuczuciowo. Nie wiedział zbytnio, dlaczego serce tak mu tłucze czemu piersi albo czemu czuł się tak niepewnie, gdy przychodziło mu spojrzeć na opuszczony powóz, ale z drugiej strony przeczuwał, że ma to związek z Ginny. Odmawiał przyjęcia do wiadomości, że mógłby się o nią bać. Nigdy się o nic nie bał, tym bardziej o ludzi. A szczególnie ludzi takich, jak Ginny Weasley.

- A niby czemu? - zapytał stanowczo Harry'ego.

- Wiecie co, Wasza Wysokość, rzeczywiście mieć nie powinienem obiekcji przeciw planom waszym - odrzekł nagle brunet, wiercąc trochę rękoma. - Nie czuję nic już poniżej karku, niemiła to sytuacja, nie mam nic przeciw, abyście wrócili do zamku.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego i nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić.

_Przecież to ma sens, wrócić na Jacku i przywieźć pomoc, nie? _

Ludzie króla z łatwością wezmą się za Cyganów i uratują Ginny, która do zamku wróci cała i zdrowa.

Cóż, sens miało także to, gdyby sam rozwiązał Harry'ego, odesłał go do pałacu, po czym poszedł do lasu i zaczął szukać porywaczy, dopóki są dość blisko. Nawet jeśli był sam i nie miał wcześniej żadnej styczności z mieczami ani bronią białą, no i nie wiedział, jak ma tą bronią atakować, bo przecież nie miał różdżki, a pięści mu nie pomogą - choć wątpił, czy którykolwiek z Cyganów przestraszyłby się pieści albo patyka, prawdopodobnie rzuciłby się na niego niemal natychmiast z nożem - mógłby ich w ten sposób powstrzymać przed uczynieniem czegoś okropnego Ginny. Mógłby mieć na niej oko, krótko mówiąc.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na drogę, wpatrując się na martwego, porytego śniegiem rycerza. Ten miał widocznie nawet czas, żeby wyjąć miecz, zanim go poharatali, bo broń leżała kilka stóp od niego. Draco podszedł do niej ostrożnie i podniósł miecz, czując w dłoni chłód metalowej rękojeści. Opanował się od wzdrygnięcia, po czym podszedł do Harry'ego i drzewa.

- Ja ci przetnę więzy - powiedział. - A ty pobiegniesz najszybciej, jak tylko umiesz, do zamku.

- Wy idziecie po Jej Królewska Mość?

- Nie, ja tu zostaje, żeby pilnować ciał, żeby ich nikt nie ukradł - szczęknął Draco. Nawet nie chciał zobaczyć reakcji Harry'ego, tylko okrążył drzewo - w ten sposób mógł pociąć sznur nie ucinając chłopakowi ramienia.

Proste to nie było. W końcu miecz to nie nóż, jest o wiele dłuższy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy uderzył, siła rykoszetu niemal nie wepchnęła mu ostrza na własne ramię. Harry nie wydawał z siebie żadnych odgłosów, Draco więc pomyślał, że to przez to, że chłopakowi zaschło w gardle, tyle się nagadał. Po pięciu minutach po okrążeniu drzewa, Draco je pociął, odszedł, żeby nabrać impetu, czuł się jak idiota i zrobił wokół rośliny kilka kółek.

Nareszcie Harry mógł stanąć obok drzewa, ale potknął się i wylądował w śniegu. Draco nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby mu pomóc, ale brunet i tak zaczął się tłumaczyć:

- Nogi mnie były ścierpły. Czucie wróci za chwilę.

Blondyn obserwował, jak Harry masuje sobie ramiona, poprawiając w nich krążenie, zanim Harry przesłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie.

- Wiecie, panie - rzekł skwaszony. - W momencie każdym, gdy wy tu stoicie, Cyganie oddalają się. Na to wygląda, że znów padać będzie; trzeba iść za śladami, póki świeże są.

Draco nachmurzył się, rzeczywiście czując się jak idiota przez to stanie.

- A ty się pospiesz i wracaj do zamku - odparł i zwrócił miecz martwemu rycerzowi, po czym podszedł do Jacka, który grzebał pyskiem w śniegu, szukając trawy.

Tym razem Draco ledwo-ledwo wdrapał się na siodło i z trudem przekonał sam siebie, aby wsadzić stopy w strzemiona i napiąć mięśnie łydek. W końcu odwrócił Jacka w stronę Harry'ego. Gdy go mijał, brunet wstawał. Blondyn pomyślał, że skoro on wlókł się tutaj w takim stanie przez czterdzieści minut, to odsieczy zajmie to na szczęście połowę mniej czasu.

Zastanowił się, po czym obrał kierunek, w którym zmierzały ślady pozostawione prawdopodobnie przez Cyganów. Nie był, pewien tego, jak dawno temu wyruszyli, ale to musiało być dobre dziesięć minut. Zauważył też, że nie wiedział nawet tego, czy podróżowali konno czy pieszo. Jeśli jechali wierzchem, mogli być już mile stąd. Co - niestety - było bardzo prawdopodobne, koniec końców skradli konie.

Zmusił Jacka do szybkiego galopu, decydując, że jeżeli nie ma żadnych szans na to, by ich złapać szybko, musi się pospieszyć. Ale po kilku sekundach pożałował decyzji, aby iść samemu po Ginny.

Tak w ogóle to po co to robił? Nie musiał przecież. Pewien by, że Cyganie jej nie zabiją, w końcu porwali ją dla okupu, musiała być więc żywa. Z drugiej strony mogli nie wiedzieć, że była królewną. Spostrzegł, że nie wie też, co tak właściwie się stało, powinien był wypytać o wszystko Harry'ego, ale było za późno. Sam musiał wszystko odkryć. Trudno.

Nagle pomyślał o czymś innym - czemu nie zabrał ze sobą miecza? Zwymyślał sam siebie, po czym zatrzymał Jacka i obejrzał się do tyłu. Nie było już widać powozu - zasłaniało go zbyt wiele drzew. Nie mógł wrócić. A tak w ogóle nie widział, jak się posługiwać mieczem. Byłby zupełnie bezużyteczny.

_No taa_ - przeciągnął w myślach, ściskając piętami Jacka, by galopował szybciej. iAle nawet jeśli nie wiem jak walczyć, mógłbym sprawiać dobre wrażenie, że wiem, co robię. /i

Ale znowu była za późno. Było mu o tym pomyśleć, zanim wskoczył na konia i odjechał.

Nawet bez miecza musiał ich najpierw odnaleźć.

Całe szczęście, że Jack wiedział sam, gdzie ma jechać. Konie widocznie tak miały - chyba podążały za zapachem innych koni. Bo inaczej Draco musiałby się zatrzymywać i wybierać drogę, którą ma jechać dalej. I przy okazji odpocząć trochę.

Po dziesięciu minutach twarz mu niemal zamarzła i prawie nie czuł swoich poczerwieniałych palców. Nie pomyślał o tym, żeby zabrać rękawiczki. Ale przecież nie wiedział też, że będzie musiał jechać konno przez las przez pięć godzin.

Po pięciu minutach zauważył, że się ściemnia. Spoglądając w górę przez wyglądające jak piszczele gałęzie, pomodlił się o to, żeby nie padało. Bo jeśli nie będzie padało, łatwiej mu się będzie poruszać. Ale będzie zimniej... Nie wiedział, co bardziej woli, co nie przeszkadzało temu, że był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany.

Nie miał miecza, bo nie pomyślał, żeby go zabrać, ale gdyby go miał, nie potrafiłby się nim posługiwać. Jedynymi przedmiotami, których mógł użyć były jego własne ręce i koń. Przeciwko Cyganom, którzy pewnie walczyli przeciw sobie nawet dla zabawy, były to rzeczy nieprzydatne. Natychmiast by go pobili, wiedział o tym.

_Co ze mną?_ - zastanowił się_. Czemu zrobiłem z siebie idiotę i zdecydowałem, że sam tam pojadę? _

Powinien wrócić po pomoc konno razem z Harrym. A przynajmniej zabrać ze sobą ten cholerny miecz. _Może to przez to, że chcę zrobić wrażenie na Ginny? I dlatego się wlokę przez zamarznięty las, żeby walczyć z po zęby uzbrojonymi gostkami? Chcę jej pokazać, jak odważny i waleczny jestem, co?_

Jeżeli tylko dlatego to robił, to naprawdę był totalnym głupkiem. Przypomniał sobie Hogwart, jak drwił sobie z tych żałosnych Puchonów, Krukonów i Gryfonów, a nawet Ślizgonów, tych, którzy albo weszli mu w drogę, albo te wypindrzone laleczki, z tapetą na twarzy i błyszczykiem na ustach - wszystkimi kosmetykami, które Hogsmeade miało do zaoferowania. Ale dziewczyny można było uwieść, przysyłając słodziutko i cichutko mówiące kwiateczki, śpiewając po francusku piosenki miłosne albo recytując włoskie wiersze. One nigdy nie wiedziały, o co w nich chodzi, ale zawsze były gotowe dać każdemu, kto dla nich coś takiego zrobił. To dopiero było żałosne.

Ale... kupowanie dziewczynie kwiaty było normalne. Brawurowa jazda na koniu po to, aby ocalić życie tej, której nienawidził, normalne nie było. Przynajmniej nie całkiem.

_Nienawidzę jej. Naprawdę. _

No to dlaczego, tam głęboko w sobie, przyznawał się do tego, że nigdy wcześniej nie pocałował tak żadnej dziewczyny, jak dzisiaj tej właśnie znienawidzonej Ginny?

_Tak, Malfoy, po co ci to było tak w ogóle? _

Boże, jeszcze trochę i zacząłby ją na tym korytarzyku posuwać, gdyby mu nie kazała przestać.

W ogóle cała ta sytuacja była okropnie kłopotliwa. Po pierwsze przez to, że chciał ją tam przelecieć, a po drugie, bo powiedziała mu, że tego nie chce.

Ale chciała. I jednocześnie nie chciała go chcieć. Zrozumiał, że obydwoje czują do siebie to samo, co sprawiło, że nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej. No tak, wiedział też bardzo dobrze, że Ginny pragnęła go w takim sensie, żeby coś między nimi powstało. A on chciał ją tylko przelecieć.

A przynamniej tak sobie wmawiał. W końcu był prawiczkiem, skąd miał wiedzieć, czego by chciał od niej? Ale tak, jak sobie wcześniej powiedział - te wszystkie uczucia znikną, gdy tylko z powrotem pojawi się w Malfoy Manor. Cokolwiek zagnieździło mu się teraz w głowie i przez co czuł do Ginny pożądanie, zniknie samo, gdy pojawi się z powrotem w normalnym świecie.

Chwilę później Draco usłyszał jakiś krzyk. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był pewien, czy to nie odgłos wydawany przez śnieg trzeszczący pod kopytami Jacka, ale na wszelki wypadek pociągnął uprząż i zatrzymał się. Jack prychnął, unosząc głowę, po czym stanął, oddychając głośno.

Draco usiadł wygodnie na siodle i zaczął się wsłuchiwać. Ściemniało się, ale wyglądało na to, że noc będzie pogodna. Szare chmury wisiały wysoko na niebie, nadając lasowi tajemniczy wygląd jak z horroru. Wzdrygnął się i zaczął wpatrywać się w obraz przed sobą. Drzewa były położone tak blisko siebie, że trudno było dojrzeć cokolwiek, ale mógłby usłyszeć, czy coś się rusza. I coś się ruszało. Dźwięk stóp - dużo i lekkie, stopy ludzkie - iWięc na szczęście nie jadą wierzchem/i, pomyślał z ulgą. Nasłuchiwał. Co jakiś czas słyszał wybuch rechotliwego śmiechu i kłótni. Odgłosy wydawane przez zgraję facetów. W porządku.

Dystansując się od idących ludzi, Draco zgadywał, że są około trzech minut drogi od niego - jeśli jechałby Jackiem najszybciej, jak się dało. Ale nie chciał obwieszczać swego przybycia - jego jedyną bronią był atak przez zaskoczenie - a koń robił mnóstwo hałasu. Jeżeli Cyganie byli mądrzy, wiedzieli, że trzeba będzie się ukryć, gdy usłyszą tętent kopyt. Musiał więc jeszcze trochę podjechać, po czym zsiąść z Jacka i iść pieszo.

Ciesząc się z tego, że choć raz wie, co robić, puścił konia wolnym kłusem, jednocześnie nadstawiając uszu, aby wiedzieć, kiedy musi zejść.

Po chwili zauważył kilku Cyganów pomiędzy drzewami. Pociągnął uzdę, aby zatrzymać Jacka, po czym z niego zszedł. Koń natychmiast zniżył łeb w poszukiwaniu trawy. Draco patrzył a niego przez moment, zastanawiając się, czy czasami go nie przywiązać do czegoś. Postanowił zostawić go wolno; pewien był, że zwierzę będzie zajęte szukaniem pożywiania dobre kilka godzin. Poklepał go po psyku, cicho dziękując za pomoc i odwrócił się, idąc po śladach Cyganów i kierując się ich głosami.

Zauważył, że podróżują jedną wielką hałastrą. Kilku z nich, przynajmniej tych z tyłu, wydawało się być pijanymi, bo chwiali się trochę, co chwila klepali jeden drugiego po ramieniu i śmiali ochrypłym głosem. W każdym razie, Ginny nie widział. Widocznie musiała być gdzieś z przodu.

Po pierwsze postanowił, że jeśli ma ją odbić, musi najpierw ją widzieć. Jedynym sposobem, aby to uczynić, było nie poruszanie się za nimi, ale wraz z nimi. To było też ogromne ryzyko, ponieważ łatwiej było go nakryć. Ale musiał ustawić się tak, by widzieć, co robią, ale też tak, by oni nie wiedzieli, że on tam jest.

Przystanął na chwilę, czując, że powinien, ale to POWIENIEN, iść za nimi, po czym nabrał rozpędu i biegiem skręcił w lewo. Gdy był już pewien, że jest dość daleko od Cyganów, stanął za grubym drzewem i spojrzał przed nie. Rozglądając się, zauważył, że niektórzy z nich przedzierają się przez gałęzie, rozmawiając głośno między sobą w taki sposób, jak gdyby świetnie się bawili. Ale tutaj też nie było Ginny.

Przeklął cicho, po czym pobiegł do przodu, znajdując kolejne grube drzewo i znów za nim stając. Tym razem dojrzał rude włosy dziewczyny. Była niemal na samym przedzie. Szła za czwórką białych koni i nikt nie trzymał jej w obawie, że ucieknie, ale za nią szło za to kilku mężczyzn.

No dobra, znalazł ją. Ale co teraz?

Nachmurzył się i zaczął biegać od drzewa do drzewa tak, by Ginny była w zasięgu jego wzroku. Czuł się jak niedorozwinięty, ale tak długo, jak nikt go nie widział, nie było źle. A oprócz tego miał wiele więcej rzeczy, o które powinien się martwić. Bo wyglądało na to, że miał pokonać z tuzin rosłych facetów sam i bez broni.

_Dywersja,_ pomyślał, obserwując, jak Ginny coraz bardziej się oddala. Opuścił bezpieczny pień i podbiegł do następnego. _Dywersja zawsze działa._

Ale jak przeprowadzić nawet mała dywersję, gdy on był jeden, a wokół niego banda Cyganów? Nie wspominając o tym, że jeśli przybiegliby zobaczyć, co się dzieje, ktoś i tak zostałby z Ginny. Walka z jednym Cyganem była bez sensu - od razu zawołałby pozostałych.

No ale co w takim razie? Jeżeli nie akcja, to co? Nagle pożałował tego, że zostawił Jacka.

_Koń byłby użyteczny_, pomyślał, marszcząc brwi. Ale, jak zwykle, zanim go nawet oświeciło, było za późno.

Nagle jakiś gościu na przedzie coś krzyknął, a cała banda się zatrzymała, pijani mężczyźni z tyłu próbowali uciszyć się nawzajem. Draco wcisnął się w drzewo, pewien, że nikt go i tak nikt nie widzi i modląc się o to, żeby nikt nie zobaczył.

- Przerwa, panowie - ktoś ogłosił. - Czasu mamy do zmierzchu samego, wtedy toż król zacznie swej córy szukać. Zróbta se przerwy, całą noc podróżować będziemy.

Kilku z nich zaskrzeczało, a jednemu się odbiło, tak głośno i donośnie, że Draco niemal poczuł, czym. Ale nie śmiał wyjrzeć zza drzewa, wiedząc, że łatwiej im go zobaczyć i usłyszeć, gdy się nie poruszali. Usłyszał, iż kilku z nich zatupało, a głośna konwersacja została wznowiona.

Draco pojął niemal natychmiast, że najlepiej zrobi oddalając się od nich. Teraz, gdy zrobili sobie popas, prawdopodobnie rozbiegną się na wszystkie strony i niewykluczone, że go znajdą. Z drugiej strony nie chciał ryzykować - mogą go usłyszeć i nakryć, gdy będzie się poruszał. Wstrzymał więc oddech i zaczął słuchać.

Po dziesięciu minutach nie usłyszał niczego poza ich głośnymi, spitymi głosami i ciężkim śmiechem. Było coraz ciemniej - Draco wiedział, że za około pół godziny zrobi się całkowita noc. Pomyślał, że Harry powinien być już w zamku, więc pomoc wkrótce przybędzie.

Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy. Jeżeli pomoc nadejdzie, to czemu czuł się tak, jakby sam miał ratować Ginny? Mógł ją przecież tylko obserwować i patrzeć, czy nie robią jej nic złego. W końcu do teraz nie słyszał jej głosu, więc może jej się nic nie działo. Albo może zagłuszali ją mężczyźni. Dopóki nie krzyczała, przynajmniej nie z bólu czy bliskiej śmierci, nie musiał się stąd ruszać.

Zdobył się w końcu na odwagę, żeby wyjrzeć zza drzewa. Cyganie podzielili się w grupki po czterech czy pięciu, siedząc wokół kółeczek z kamyków, na których wbudowywali ogniska jedno za drugim. Draco zastanowił się, czemu nie usiądą na czymś suchym, ale nagle pojął, że pewnie nie nosili ze sobą śpiworów, koców czy czegoś takiego. Albo chcieli się jeszcze rozejrzeć po okolicy, skutkiem czego mogli go złapać, bo przecież krył się za drzewem niemal za ich plecami. Ale co tam. Teraz znowu musiał poszukać Ginny.

Rozejrzał się i zauważył ją siedzącą przy ludziach nieopodal niego. Cóż, przynajmniej mógł ją obserwować.

Rzucił jeszcze raz okiem na teren i schował się za drzewem. Zniżył głowę i potarł twarz rękoma. Nie mógł zrobić nic, co mogłoby jej pomóc, a co nie zabiłoby jego. Tylko obserwować. I czekać na króla i jego armię, żeby przyjechali i ją uratowali.

Zastanowił się tylko, czemu myśl o czekaniu tak go męczy i niepokoi.

- Rozwiążę was tera, dziewko - powiedział przywódca. Ginny zdążyła się dowiedzieć, że nazywał się Alec. - Jeśli jeno będziecie uciekać chciały, samojeden kark wam skręcę. Rozumieta?

Ginny pokiwała głową. Prawdę mówiąc, miała już to gdzieś. Już nie była tak przerażona... albo może była – zaczęła tylko popadać w odrętwienie. Nie bolało nawet, gdy Alec przeciął jej więzy na nadgarstkach i zahaczył o rękę, przecinając aż do podstawy kciuka. Jak na razie była zła na tych głupków, zła, bo myśleli, że król odda wszystko, nie mówiąc nawet o pieniądzach, żeby ją uratować.

_Jak gdyby cokolwiek za mnie miał zapłacić..._ Pomyślała sucho. _Prawdopodobnie list do nich napisze, o tym, żeby się mnie jak najszybciej pozbyli... Dobrze wiem, że on i moja "matka" mają mnie dosyć... _

- Siad - rozkazał Alec, wyrywając ją z myśli i popychając ku ziemi. Ginny spojrzała na niego znudzona i otrzymała w zmian chamski wyszczerz. - Nie przyzwyczajona do siadania na śniegu, Wasza Wysokość? - uśmiech zniknął. - Przywykniecie do tego, dziewko. Jeśli me plany spełnią się, będziecie z nami czas długi.

- Nie spełnią się - wymamrotała Ginny, nawet jeśli niewiele w to wierzyła, padając na śnieg. Po raz pierwszy ucieszyła się z tego, że ma na sobie tak dużo halek i spódnic - zajmie trochę czasu, zanim śnieg przemoknie przez nie wszystkie.

Wyglądało na to, że Alec nie dosłyszał jej komentarza - a nawet jeśli, zignorował go.

Wcisnęła rękę w suknię, sfrustrowana raną, której nawet bólu nie odczuwała. Spojrzała w górę i jęknęła. Obok niej usiadł Alec i jeszcze dwóch Cyganów - rozsiedli się na drewnianej desce! Było tam jeszcze kilku innych w tym samym kółku, a każdy z nich słuchał jakiegoś, który opowiadał im o jakimś zakładzie, który niegdyś przegrał. Inny Cygan dokładał drewien do ogniska, nawet te mokre, przez co wszędzie się dymiło.

_Co za idiota,_ pomyślała Ginny, mrużąc oczy. _Zostałam porwana przez bandę śmierdzących, zacofanych półgłówków. _

Po kilku minutach zaczęła odczuwać wilgoć na tyłku - przemokła jej sukienka. Próbowała to ignorować, wyjęła rękę z falban i spojrzała na nią. Rana nadal krwawiła, czuła jej pulsowanie. I ból. Cięcie nie było głębokie, ale Alec i tak wykonał na swój sposób dobrą robotę - wyrwał jej kawałek skóry, gdzieś około wielkości paznokcia kciuka.

W kółku było coraz głośniej. Spojrzała w górę, zastanawiając się, czym się tak podniecili. Zauważyła, że tamten wrzucający drewno rozpalił piękne ognisko. Jasne, w końcu zrozumiał, że musi odrzucić mokre szczapy, suche odłożyć, a pozostałe poukładać w pobliżu ognia. Po chwili nawet ona poczuła ciepło, a zaraz potem zawiało jej dymem prosto w twarz.

Rozejrzała się dokoła. Pozostałe ogniska były podobne do tego - mężczyźni kłócili się, śmiali, cieszyli i wrzeszczeli. Każdy z nich miał wąsy, brodę, przetłuszczone włosy i połamane, żółte zęby. Na niektórych dojrzała także blizny, wyglądające na ciecia brzytwą albo ślady po ospie. Nie, nie wygadali miło... tym bardziej miło nie pachnieli.

Zwrócił wzrok na rękę. Tak, zaczęło boleć jak cholera. Krzywiąc się, przez suknię ścisnęła nadgarstek drugą ręką. Tata kiedyś jej powiedział, że gdy coś krwawi, trzeba zatrzymać tam krążenie krwi. Najłatwiejszym miejscem do złapania był nadgarstek, który też mocno ścisnęła, naduszając i puszczając co chwilę, żeby inne części dłoni także miały jako takie dostawy krwi.

Po około pięciu minutach odsunęła spódnicę i przejrzała się ręce. Krwawiła, ale zauważyła, że było lepiej, niż przedtem...

Nagle brudna i śliska ręka chwyciła ją w to miejsce, gdzie trzymała dłoń przed sekundą. Wciągnęła powietrze i spojrzała w górę, prosto w śmiejącą się twarz Alca. Szarpnął nią tak, że upadła na ziemię.

- Ała! - krzyknęła, próbując utrzymać równowagę. - Co ty u diabła wyprawi-...?

Rzucił okiem na jej przeciętą rękę i przerwał.

- Cóż się stało, dziewko? Pocięłyście się byłyście? - jego głos był ostry i nieprzyjemny.

Rozwścieczona, próbowała wyrwać dłoń, ale wyglądało na to, że bardzo dobrze ją trzymał. Pozostali Cyganie wydawali się być zaskoczeni jej oporem - zachichotali jednak. Próbując ich zignorować, odgryzła się.

- Nie, sama się nie pocięłam. To ty, cholerny sukinsynie.

Nie okazał tego, że ją usłyszał. Jego usta zwinęły się w pokrętnym uśmiechu.

- Mogę ci go naprawić, dziewko - z tymi słowy niespodziewanie usiadł na belce, ciągle trzymając jej nadgarstek i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Z ust wydobył jej się cichy krzyk, straciła równowagę i upadła na jego kolana, uderzając o nie żołądkiem. Poczuła, jak jego ramię owija się wokół jej pleców, gdy próbował ją odwrócić. Walnęła go wolną ręką, wyzywając go głośno, co sprawiło że pozostali mężczyźni się zaśmiali. Zauważyła, że przy innych ogniskach urwały się rozmowy - była pewna, że wszyscy prawdopodobnie na nich patrzą i się z niej śmieją.

Alec w końcu ją okręcił, tak że leżała plecami na jego kolanach. Jej policzki płonęły ze złości i zażenowania, próbowała się wyrwać, podnosząc się i próbując wyciągnąć swoja rękę spod jego palców.

- Puszczaj! - wrzasnęła do niego, otrzymując w odpowiedzi tylko sprośny uśmiech.

Wyglądało na to, ze w ogóle nie przejmował się jej lewą ręką, nawet nie kłopotał złapaniem jej. Niespodziewanie uniósł jej do pozycji siedzącej, mocniej naciskając palcem na jej nadgarstek, uśmiechając się obleśnie i ukazując w tym uśmiechu swoje żółte zęby, po czym nachylił twarz do jej szyi.

Gdy poczuła na sobie jego usta, po plecach przebiegły jej dreszcze, powodując, że serce zrobiło jej ciężkie niczym ołów. Lewą rękę zwinęła w pięść i zaczęła go uderzać w pierś, odsuwając do tyłu głowę i dolną połowę ciała, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie zaczął jej macać po piersiach. Ale nie, Alec zupełnie ją ignorował, i najpierw pocałował jej brodę, a później policzek. A następnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, złapał jej głowę i odwrócił ku sobie, trzymając kciuk na jednym policzku i pozostałe palce na drugim. Mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął i pocałował głęboko w usta.

Wszyscy Cyganie wokoło zaczęli się głośno śmiać i rzucać głupie uwagi.

Całkowicie zaskoczona Ginny próbowała uwolnić rękę, właśnie teraz, kiedy w ogóle nie zwracał na to uwagi i udało jej się, wyjęła z jego uścisku całe ramię. Położyła lewą dłoń na jego twarzy odsunęła go, wdychając świeże powietrze, kiedy rozdzieliły się ich usta.

- Co się stało, dziewko? Nigdyś całowana nie była przez prawdziwego...? - zaczął z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Ale przerwała mu, waląc prawą pięścią w policzek, z całą siła, jaka zdołała w sobie zgromadzić.

Odgłos uderzenia poniósł się echem po lesie, a w obozowisku zrobiło się cicho. Głowa Alca odskoczyła w bok, a ona sama się nie poruszył, tylko patrzył na nią. Ginny gapiła się na niego przez chwilę, wściekła. Chciało jej się rzygać. Poczuła satysfakcje, kiedy na policzku mężczyzny wykwitł czerwony znak, częściowo zabarwiony jej krwią.

- Jeszcze tylko raz mnie dotkniesz - wysyczała, wstając gwałtownie. Nie zmierzała tu zostać ani chwili - prędzej zaryzykowałby życie niż została tutaj i była upokorzona.

Ale gdy tylko postawiła trzcin krok, usłyszała zza siebie ryk wściekłości. Spojrzała do tyłu w czasie, gdy Alec nachylił się ku niej, łapiąc za spódnicę i przyciągając ją do siebie. Materiał się podarł, ale to ja zwolniło. Zauważyła na jego twarzy jasno palącą się furię, zanim naparł na nią swoim ciałem i przytwierdził ją do ziemi.

Zaczęła panikować, rozumiejąc, że powinna się wcześniej jednak kontrolować i nie bić go. Teraz to on był górą, a w takim stanie mógł ją nawet zabić.

_Ginny, czemuś ty się jeszcze nie nauczyła panować nad Weasleyowskim temperamentem, idiotko!_

- Nieładnie, dziewko - wymamrotał Alec, naciskając mocno na nią, upewniając się, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Wyrywała się i kręciła, ale wiedziała, że był niemal dwa razy cięższy od niej i nie było sposobu, żaby mogła się spod niego wydostać. Już chciała położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu i odepchnąć go chociaż, kiedy nagle złapał je obydwie jedną ręką, przyciskając jedna do drugiej i kładąc je nad jej głową.

Zaczęła kopać, poruszać stopami - jedyną częścią ciała, którą mogła jeszcze ruszać. Panika powoli zamieniała się w przerażenie. Krzyknęła:

- Złaź ze mnie! Zabieraj ze mnie swoje pieprzone łapy! Nie możesz...!

- Jesteście zbyt zepsuta, królewno - uciął cicho, wpadając ponownie w swój jedwabisty ton. - Zbyt delikatne...

- Mam to gdzieś! Puść mnie, natychmiast! - jej głos był przepełniony strachem i paniką, brzmiał jak głos histeryczki.

_Którą chyba jestem,_ pomyślała, patrząc jak Alec jeszcze raz przybliża swoją twarz do jej i całuje ją mocno. Wyrywała się, próbując okręcić głowę i uciec jego ustom. Ale za każdym razem on podążał za nią.

_Boże, Boże, nie mogę oddychać..._ Pomyślała, kopiąc na oślep nogami. Wierciła ramionami, próbując się wydostać. Przecież trzymał ją tylko jedną ręką! A ona musiała być wolna. Była gotowa teraz na wszystko. Jego okropny zapach atakował jej nozdrza, a ona sam był kwaśny - jak jakieś lekarstwo, które mama dawała jej zawsze na gardło, gdy Ginny była mała i którego nigdy nie chciała przełknąć. Przez głowę przewijał jej się śmiech i krzyki pozostałych Cyganów, a ona zaczynała czuć się chora.

W przypływie siły poczuła jedną rękę - tę lewą, niezranioną - i uwolniła ją z chwytu Alca. Bez ostrzeżenia nacisnęła nią na czoło mężczyzny, unosząc jego głowę w górę. Otworzył oczy i wpatrzył się w jej uwolniona dłoń znajdująca się na jego głowie. W następnej sekundzie uniosła ją i wbiła paznokcie w jego policzek, zjeżdżając w dół z taką mocą i tak głęboko, jak tylko mogła.

Alec wydał z siebie zawód, a ona zobaczyła, jak na jego twarzy pojawiają się cztery szramy. Wiedziała teraz, że są tylko dwa wyjścia - albo użyje momentu zaskoczenia, podniesie się gwałtownie i ucieknie, ile sił w nogach, albo... albo facet jeszcze bardziej się wścieknie i skręci jej kark.

Na szczęście okazało się, że może wyjść z sytuacji pierwsza opcją. Mężczyzna puścił jej prawą rękę, a ona ją uwolniła.

_Teraz,_ pomyślała, nie oddychając. _Tylko muszę go z siebie zrzucić. _

Łatwo powiedzieć. W końcu Alec ważył dwa razy więcej niż ona. Położyła obydwie ręce na jego twarzy, próbując go z siebie zwalić. Nie udawało się, a po chwili jego palce zawinęły się wokół jej gardła.

Wyglądało na to, że druga opcja też będzie miała miejsce.

Wykorzystała moment, zanim zacisnął palce. Zabrała lewą rękę z jego twarzy, szukając ślepo w śniegu czegokolwiek, czego mogłaby użyć jako broni. Najlepiej patyk, który mogłaby mu wepchnąć prosto w oko. Nie czułą jednak niczego prócz zimnego śniegu, który, dotykając jej skóry, wydawał się płonąć.

Jej płuca zaczęły błagać o trochę powietrza, a Alec tylko coraz bardziej zaciskał palce. Patrzyła w jego twarz, wyglądającą niczym maska złości i nienawiści, która była szpetniejsza niż przedtem.

_Błagam, niech znajdę cokolwiek!_ Pomyślała chaotycznie, nie widząc sama, kogo prosi. Zaczęła w końcu wkopywać się paznokciami pod śnieg. Kilka cali pod nim dokopała się do ziemi. Ale chwilą, to wcale nie była ziemia… Zaczęła jeszcze bardziej kopać, aż zdołała to coś okrążyć dłonią. Coś owalnego... - _Kamień! _Gdyby mogła, pewnie krzyknęłaby z radości.

Zacisnęła na nim palce - był wielkości połowy Tłuczka i na pewno dość duży, żeby móc się nim posłużyć - i uniosła. Wyciągnęła rękę tak daleko, jak tylko się dało. Alec był zbyt zajęty odbieraniem jej życia, żeby zwracać uwagę na to, co robiła. A gdy kilku Cyganów próbowało krzyknąć, było już za późno. Ginny wbiła mu kamień prosto w skroń.

Mężczyzna wydobył z siebie bezgłośny krzyk, a jego uścisk się zwolnił. Oczy przewróciły mu się na drugą stronę, a jego krew wybrudziła sukienkę Ginny. A później, z cichym jękiem, zwiesił głowę na policzku dziewczyny, brodą uderzając w jej ramię. Zamrugała oczami, zabierając jego ręce ze swojej szyi, po czym głęboko westchnęła. Trudno było, bo w końcu na niej leżał, ale to był tlen. I był też cudowny.

Właśnie się uratowała. Stracił przytomność - albo może go nawet zabiła. Nawet jeśli niechętnie odnosiła się do myśli o zabiciu drugiego człowieka, miała świadomość, że gdyby tego nie uczyniła, sama by zginęła.

A teraz musiała stanąć twarzą w twarz z całą bandą Cyganów. Prawdopodobnie nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi, że zraniła ich szefa. Możliwe, że było za wcześnie, żeby cieszyć się bezpieczeństwem.

Natychmiast zrzuciła z siebie ciało Alca, przewracając go przodem do ziemi. Wstała, wycierając rękawem krew z policzka i szyi, po czym rozjarzała się. Wszyscy siedzieli, niektórzy zdumieni, niektórzy nieruchomo. Ale nikt się nie ruszał, przez chwilę wszystko wydawało się być niesamowicie ciche.

_No wstań,_ poinstruowała samą siebie. _Wstań powoli, odwróć się do nich tyłem i zwiewaj._

Zaczęła się podnosić, ale wyglądało na to, że jej ruchy rozbudzają ich z odrętwienia. Jeden z nich wydał z siebie krzyk, po chwili pozostali krzyczeli razem z nim. I nie był to słowa wdzięczności.

- Eee... - wymamrotała, czując się słabo ze strachu. Zmierzyła ich wzrokiem. Odwróciła się natychmiast, gotowa do ucieczki, do tego, żeby wbiec w las i ich zgubić, gdy wstali, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby ją zaatakować.

Pokonała niewielki odcinek drogi i weszła już do lasu, kiedy zauważyła, że ktoś stoi jej na drodze ucieczki. W jednym momencie serce uderzyło jej o żołądek, ponieważ pomyślała, że to jeden z nich. Ale to byłą tylko sekunda, ponieważ to nie był kolejny obdarty, śmierdzący mężczyzna.

To był Draco.

- Co ty tu u diabła robisz! - wrzasnęła na niego, będąc tak zdezorientowana i zaskoczona, jak nigdy przedtem. Co on tu robił? Sam przyszedł? Musiał się pewnie ukrywać gdzieś między drzewami, bo jeszcze minutę temu ten teren był czysty.

Obejrzała się do tyłu i zauważyła, że Cyganie nieomal już ją dopadali. Natychmiast miała gdzieś, skąd Draco się tam wziął - dobrze, że był, to było bardzo dobrze dla niej.

- A wygląda na co? - zadrwił. - Ratuję ci twoje cholerne życie, ot co.

Zadziałało to na nią jak ciepła herbata na zmarzniętego. Ustawiła się za nim, natychmiast czując się bezpieczna, z jej ust wyrwało się westchnienie ulgi. Już nie musiała walczyć sama. Gdy już była za nim, spojrzała na Cyganów, stojących wkoło i wpatrujących się w Draco. Każdy z nich był wściekły i każdy z nich miał w ręku miecz wielkości małej łopaty. Nie wyglądało to wesoło.

- No dobra, panowie - powiedział cicho Draco, a Ginny usłyszała w jego głosie drwinę.-Musicie mnie pokonać, żeby ją dorwać. Mnie. Księcia. Walii. Spróbujcie; Pozwalam.

Cyganie zaniemówili. Ale tylko na sekundę. Po chwili długiej jak mrugniecie okiem ruszyli do ataku jak monstrualna fala. Draco miał akurat dość czasu, żeby odwrócić się i stanąć obok niej.

- Jasny gwint, nie myślałem, że ich zachęcę - przysiągł, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

_Jasne, że tak,_ pomyślała, przygotowując już odpowiedź. _Ty jesteś jeden, głupku. Jeżeli ich nie powstrzymasz... _

Przestała się zastanawiać, gdy Draco w jednej krótkiej sekundzie uklęknął i położył jej ręce na biodrach. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przełożył ją sobie przez ramię, jak gdyby nie ważyła więcej niż piórko.

Przez moment jej szok zmienił się w niewiarę, a ona nacisnęła rękoma na jego plecy, żeby ją puścił. Ale Draco zaczął uciekać. Spojrzała na Cyganów, którzy podążyli natychmiast za nimi. To ja przywróciło do rzeczywistości.

- Draco? Co ty robisz? - pisnęła, próbując spojrzeć ponad swoje ramię i zobaczyć jego twarz.- Mam nogi, sama mogę pobiec!

- Nie w tej kiecce - odrzekł na bezdechu.- Więc się zamknij, co?

Wydała z siebie cichy krzyk i wróciła do obserwacji Cyganów. Zbliżali, bo Draco wcale się szybko nie poruszał. Jednym powodem, dla którego jeszcze ich nie dogonili, były drzewa. To był niemal cud, że Draco umiał wymanewrować z czymś tak ciężkim na ramieniu jak ona.

_Ale z niego idiota!_ Pomyślała. _Co on u diabła sobie myśli? Robi za bohatera!_

Chwilę później przestała myśleć. Poczuła, jak płuca jej się zacieśniają, kiedy kilku Cyganów odłamało się od grupy i pobiegło do przodu, okrążając ją i Draco.

_Chcą nas odciąć,_ zrozumiała, czując, jak ciało jej kostnieje.

- Draco - wyszeptała, chyba nawet za cicho. Kiedy nie odpowiedział, syknęła głośniej: - Draco!

- Co? - był poirytowany i głęboko oddychał.

- Okrążają nas - powiedziała, zmuszając się do mówienia pomimo wielkiej kulki w gardle. Jej głos był przez to bardzo cichy i niewyraźny.

- I czego oczekujesz, że co zrob-...? - zaczął syczeć przez zaciśnięte żeby, ale nagle szczęście ich opuściło.

Jego noga utknęła w czymś i zostali uziemieni.

Ginny wyrwały się okrzyk w stylu :"Aaa...!", gdy uderzyła o ziemię, całe ciało ześlizgnęło się z ramienia Dracona i poleciała włosami w śnieg. Mocno dostała w głowę i użarła się w język. Poczuła żelazny smak krwi w ustach. Czuła, jak ramię chłopaka obejmuje ją za brzuch. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła go, jak leżał przodem do ziemi, podparty na jednym łokciu. Pociemniałe oczy skierował w stronę Cyganów, którzy zaczęli ich okrążać.

Poczuła, jak krew zastyga jej w żyłach, zrobiło jej się od tego zimniej niż od śniegu, w którym leżała. Natychmiast zauważyła, że jeden z mieczy jest w nią wymierzony.

_Zostać zadźganym..._ Pomyślała. _To musi być najgorsza śmierć..._

Ledwo zauważyła, że Draco przesuwa się. Zamrugała oczami, odganiając łzy, które nie wiadomo skąd się nagle wzięły, żeby zobaczyć, co planował. Podniósł się nieco i przeniósł nad nią, zauważyła go kilka cali nad sobą. Prawe ramię podłożył jej pod głowę. Umieścił swoje czoło na czubku jej głowy, słyszała jego urywany oddech, oddech blisko jej ucha. Przez moment zastanawiała się, co jest grane, ale gdy już wiedziała, poczuła, jak zalewa ją fala zdumienia, przebijająca się przez strach i przerażenie.

On ją chronił. Zasłaniał ją własnym ciałem. Poczuła w sobie ciepło, a za sekundę jej serce się uciszyło. Nawet jeśli miała świadomość, że to nie była żadna dla niej ochrona, to przecież…przecież mógł się podnieść i uciekać bez niej, ale... ale ten gest to było coś przez nią nieoczekiwanego, coś ludzkiego, coś, co sprawiło, że się rozluźniła - choćby tylko na krótką chwilę.

Po chwili znowu czuła śnieg moczący jej suknię, który przypomniał jej, że na pewno nie jest bezpieczna. U uszach zabrzmiał jej odgłos, jakby podchodziło do nich milion osób, a ona zamarła pod ramieniem Dracona. Zauważyła nad sobą parę butów, tak blisko, że niemal mogła dotknąć ich palcem. Wychyliła głowę do tyłu i zobaczyła więcej nóg, choć nie mogła widzieć nic powyżej kolan. Ale to i tak było dosyć. Zacisnęła powieki i poczuła, jak gorące łzy spływają jej po policzkach. Odwróciła twarz do Draco i westchnęła głęboko, próbując zachować przytomność umysłu.

_Tylko żeby było szybko... _

- Wygląda to, iże nie zostanie żaden potomek dla królów - powiedział jakiś chrapliwy, nieprzyjemny głos tuż nad chłopakiem. - Boć trzeba mi zabić ich obydwa.

Rozległ się chichot. Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i złapała się mocno płaszcza Dracona, jak gdyby było to coś, co powstrzymałby jej strach. Niestety nie.

Słyszała, jak Draco oddycha przez zaciśnięte zęby i poczuła, jak napina wszystkie mięśnie. Obydwoje usłyszeli szczęk metalu - odgłos jednego wznoszącego się miecza. Ginny wstrzymała oddech, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, zacznie szlochać.

Czas jakby się zatrzymał na okres, który odczuła jako wiek, ale zgadła, że nie trwało to dłużej niż dwie sekundy. Nagle zadźwięczała jej w uszach cisza, słyszała coś, co chyba przeleciało przez powietrze, przecinając je. Chwilę później rozległy się okrzyki i tupot wielu stóp. Nie odważyła się ruszyć, przerażona tym, co się działo.

Draco jednak wydawał się być ciekawy powodu, dla którego jeszcze żył, a przynajmniej nie został pchnięty mieczem. Zabrał ramie spod jej głowy i dopiero po chwili spostrzegła, że już go nie ma. Nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma robić, ponieważ była przerażona tym, że nie ma żadnej osłony nad sobą, a z drugiej strony szczęśliwa, że coś widzi. W końcu się podniosła na łokciu i rozejrzała zmieszana po lesie.

Cyganie atakowali las. Przed nią i Draco leżał mężczyzna ze strzałą wetkniętą prosto w szyję, a miecz leżał obok niego. Nieopodal wiedzieli kilka innych ciał, wszyscy byli powystrzelani.

- Co u diabła...? - wymamrotał Draco, siadając na śniegu.

Ginny usiadła obok niego, zauważając, że obydwoje byli tak blisko siebie, że jego lewa noga dotykała jej prawej. Próbując o tym nie myśleć i uspokoić łomoczące serce, wytarła mokre policzki i obróciła się. Biegło w ich kierunku kilkunastu mężczyzn w zbroi i z mieczami, mający na plecach kołczany i łuki.

_To coś wyjaśnia. _

Większość przebiegła obok nich, ale jeden z nich, nie mający na sobie żadnego uzbrojenia zatrzymał się i skłonił się szybko.

- Panie, pani, pozwólcie mi was eskortować na koń.

Poczuła, jak Draco się rozluźnia. A później, ignorując młodego człowieka, który podał mu rękę, wstał sam. Chłopak, jak gdyby go to nie przejęło, podał jej ramie, ale Draco natychmiast przerwał przestawienie:

- Gościu, nawet jej nie dotykaj. Moja ci ona.

Służący cofnął się szybko, kiwając głową, a Ginny próbowała ukryć uśmiech, gdy Draco ją podniósł.

- Co tak dokładnie jest grane? - zapytał blondyn. Ginny stała obok niego, a gdy zdawał się nie zauważać, odważyła się objąć go ramieniem wokół tali.

Młody człowiek wskazał w kierunku rycerzy i łuczników, którzy przychodzili z nikąd, ale dokładnie wiedzieli, gdzie iść.

Powoli, używając Draco jako podpórki, Ginny zaczęła się poruszać. Sługa ostrożnie dostosował się do ich tempa, odpowiadając:

- Jego Królewska Mość najlepszych rycerzy posiada, Wasza Wysokość. Boża łaska to, że was znaleźliśmy byli. Gdyby przybyli byśmy chwilę później, obawiam się, iż bylibyście nieżywi. Szczęście, mogliśmy powstrzymać tego człeka zanim was trafił, Wasza Wysokość. Ten służący...

Ginny przestała słuchać, nie mając ochoty na wysłuchiwanie całej opowieści. Przybyli i tylko to się liczyło. Nie pragnęła niczego innego niż ściągnąć z siebie tę okropną sukienkę, wkopać się pod pierzynę i spać przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny w świętym spokoju.

_Skończyło się,_ pomyślała, doświadczając takiej ulgi, jak nigdy dotąd. _Żyjemy, a ja nie jestem już w posiadaniu Cyganów._

Nigdy jeszcze nie czuła się tak niewypowiedzianie szczęśliwa, jak w tej chwili.

Po dwóch minutach dotarli na polanę, gdzie stało kilka koni i następnych kilkunastu rycerzy i łuczników, którzy wyglądali, jakby na coś czekali. Jeden z nich, wyglądający na najważniejszego wśród nich wszystkich, zszedł z konia i podszedł do niej i Draco, kiwając lekko głową.

- Panie, pani, Jej Królewska Mość była mnie wysłała, bym odwiózł was w bezpieczeństwie ku zamku. Wasza Królewska Mość - powiedział, spoglądając na Ginny. - Wasza matka prosiła mnie, byście jechały na mym koniu...

- Nie pojedzie na niczyim koniu – przerwał Draco.

Gdyby miała energię do śmiechu, pewnie by się zaśmiała. Ale uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko i powiedziała.

- Wolałabym jechać z Draconem. Może być? - nie powiedziała mu, że z Draco czuje się tysiące razy bezpieczniejsza niż z nim. Ale tego nie musiał wiedzieć nikt prócz niej.

Ważny gościu spojrzał na nią, nie umiejąc znaleźć odpowiedzi, po czym kiwnął tylko głową.

- Tak jest, jak sobie Wasza Królewska Mość życzycie - po czym odwrócił się w stronę Draco. - Znaleźli byliśmy tego konia nieopodal - wskazał ręką na zwierzę za sobą. - Czy to ten, na którym przybyliście?

- Tak.

Spojrzała niego.

- Masz konia - zastanowiła się, marszcząc brwi. - A przyszedłeś na piechotę? Czemu nie wjechałeś pomiędzy tę bandę i mnie nie porwałeś?

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Za dużo książek czytasz. W życiu by mi się to nie udało.

_Jasne, powinnam widzieć,_ powiedziała samej sobie, wzdychając głęboko. Czując, jak mrowią jej oczy, odwróciła się w stronę ważniaka i powiedziała:

- Chcę do domu. Zawieź nas najszybciej, jak umiesz.

Mężczyzna skłonił się.

- Tak jest, Wasza Królewska Mość.

Ginny rozluźniła się i oparła głowę na ramieniu Dracona, zamykając oczy.

- Dziękuję ci - powiedziała cicho. Gdy nie odpowiedział, spojrzała na niego. Patrzył na nią dziwnie. Po czym uśmiechnął się z drwiną w oczach.

- Nie ma za co... Wasza Królewska Mość.

Poczuła, jak kąciki ust unoszą jej się w górę. Spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz i pomyślała: _Mój książę w lśniącej zbroi... _

Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni znalazła w sobie siłę, żeby się zaśmiać.

Koniec rozdziału XI


	12. Rozdział XII

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział XII

W kotka i myszkę

Było już po południu, kiedy Maria wyrwała Ginny z głębokiego snu. W ciągu całego pobytu tutaj nie spało jej się tak dobrze, więc z niechęcią otworzyła oczy.

- Posiłek, Wasza Miłości - wyszeptała służąca.- Wstańcie, pożywić się trzeba. Obudźcie się, kwiatuszku.

Jedzenie. Tak, to był powód, dla którego opłacało się wstać. Powoli uniosła się i usiadła wśród mnóstwa poduszek rozsypanych po całym łożu. Skrzywiła się, opierając na pociętej ręce. Spojrzała w dół, zauważając, że dłoń ma przewiązaną lśniącym bielą bandażem. Już nie musiała się o to martwić - na razie czuła tylko, jak burczy jej w brzuchu. Kiwnęła głową Marii, żeby postawiła jej tackę na kolanach. Zaczęła niemal pożerać to, co był na talerzu, niezbyt po królewsku ładowała sobie wszystko do buzi.

Ale było też coś, co nie dawało jej spokoju. Coś, o czym nie powinna była zapomnieć...

Przypomniała sobie i ta myśl sprawiła, że żołądek jej zaterkotał, a jedzenie w ustach stało się ciężkie niczym kamień.

Harry.

_Coś trzeba z nim zrobić. _

Zaczęła się zastanawiać. Odłożyła tackę i zaczęła wygrzebywać się z pościeli, spoglądając na Marię. Służąca dziwnie na nią spoglądała, Ginny nie mogła rozczytać tego spojrzenia. Ale zanim nawet spróbowała, niecodzienna mina została zastąpiona ciepłym uśmiechem, obejmujmy także skrzące się czarne oczy.

- Czujecie się zdrowiej, kwiatuszku?

- Powiedzmy - przyznała, stawiając stopy na podłodze. Zauważyła, że zeszłej nocy nie kłopotała się zbytnio przebraniem w koszulę nocną, widocznie zdarła z siebie tylko tę zeszmacona spódnicę i zniszczony kubrak, i poszła spać w bieliźnie. Tak, przypomniała sobie, jak zmuszała się od zaśnięcia i zapomnieniu o uciskającym ją gorsecie oraz puszystej i uwierającej halce. - Przyślij tu, proszę, Harry'ego - poleciła nagle.

Na twarzy Marii pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

- Toć to nieprzyzwoite, Wasza Wysokość...

Ginny pokiwała głową, choć konwenanse ją nudziły.

- Tak, wiem. Ale wszystkie części ciała, które muszę mieć przekryte, przykryte są, więc chyba nie ma nic złego w tym, żeby przyszedł. Przyślij mi go tu natychmiast.

- Jak... Jak sobie życzycie, Wasza Wysokość - Maria skinęła głową, po czym obróciła się i wyszła.

Gdy była sama, Ginny wstała i zaczęła się przechadzać. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że to była głupota, żeby go tu przysłać, bo był przecież mordercą. Mógł ją zabić, a ona nie zauważyłaby nawet, kiedy.

No ale to tez było idiotyczne. Gdyby ją zabił, to wszyscy by wiedzieli, że to on, bo tylko on tu z nią by był w tym czasie.

Z drugiej strony jakaś malutka cząstka niej pytała, czy by nie powiedzieć o nożu rodzicom. Rzecz jasna nie byłoby możliwe, żeby go oskarżyć wtedy o zabójstwo, ale pewna była, że sam fakt noszenia broni, szczególnie przy rodzinie królewskiej, był przeciwko prawu. Gdyby dowiedzieli się o tym jej rodzice, na pewno by go wysłali za to do wiezienia. Widziała w myślach swoją matkę, wzywającą na pomoc, ponieważ jeden ze służących nosi przy sobie sztylet. Nie byłoby łatwiej go rozbroić i zamknąć, niezdolnego do przestępstwa?

Byłoby, wiedziała o tym, ale była też szansa na to, że król i królowa zareagują za gwałtownie. I na przykład Harry'ego za to stracą. A jeśli tak, a morderstwa nadal będą się działy, udowadniając, że to nie on je popełniał, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła. Bo tak naprawdę, tam głęboko w sercu wierzyła, że był niewinny, bo przecież... przecież Harry nie mógł być taki zimny i taki brutalny. Musiała się z nim zobaczyć i dać mu szansę obrony.

_Będę umiała stwierdzić, czy kłamie, czy nie. _

Harry z przyszłości nigdy nie potrafił ukrywać swoich uczuć; ten Harry w takim razie też nie potrafił. Miał przecież kłopoty z ukryciem swego gniewu i urazy, które do niej czuł. Nie, tutaj też nie potrafił ukrywać emocji.

Tak więc zada mu pytanie. Odkryje, czy jest winny, czy nie. A jeśli tylko będzie pewna tego, że jest, powie swoim rodzicom o nożu, który miał w posiadaniu. I upewni się, że zostanie tylko zamknięty, nie powieszony czy stracony.

Dziwne było, że nadal się o niego martwiła, nawet jeśli jej nienawidził i nawet jeśli to on zabijał dzieci i ich rodziców. Jakoś nigdy nie potrafiła znielubić czy gardzić Harry'm Potterem. Stara miłość nie rdzewieje, a przynajmniej nie całkiem.

Co robił prawdziwy Harry Potter? Ten z przyszłości? I co w ogóle co się działo za trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt lat od teraz? Ziemia nadal się kręciła, a ona nadal tego tam doświadczała?

_Prawdopodobnie,_ pomyślała, marszcząc brwi. _Ta Ginny Weasley, którą tutaj wszyscy znają jest teraz w przyszłości i próbuje działać jako ja... _

Właśnie to się działo? Królewna Anglii znajduje się na jej miejscu? Czyżby ich światy się zamieniły, jakoś połączyły, i możliwe było, żeby prawdziwa królewna była taka sama jak Ginny, nosiła jej imię? Możliwe też, że wszyscy ci, którzy ją znali tam, właśnie się przekonywali do tego, że tamta to naprawdę Ginny.

Jęknęła cicho. To było zbyt skomplikowane. Tyle rzeczy mogło się wydarzyć. Przecież prawdopodobnie mogła całkowicie zniknąć z tamtego świata, a jej rodzina i przyjaciele właśnie jej szukali.

_Nigdy mnie nie znajdą,_ pomyślała, śmiejąc się cicho i nieśmiesznie. _Przynajmniej nie tutaj._

Uderzyło ją coś innego - może w przyszłości w ogóle jej nie było? Ktokolwiek jej to zrobił, wymazał jej osobę z tamtych czasów i wpisał w te. Mogła istnieć rodzina Weasley, ale bez najmłodszej siostrzyczki. Mogła istnieć Komnata Tajemnic, ale nigdy nie została otwarta, nikt nie odnalazł dziennika Toma Riddle'a i nie używał go.

Myśl o tym, że mogło jej tam nie być była tak przygnębiająca, że w oczach pojawiły jej się łzy. Co, jeśli ona powróci, a własna matka jej nie rozpozna? Co wtedy? Co powinna zrobić? Żyć we własnych czasach, skoro nie istniała? Co, jeśli nie miałaby żadnego dowodu własnej tożsamości, rodziny, przyjaciół?

_To byłoby gorsze niż życie tutaj... Może to i lepiej, żebyśmy tu zostali? Przynajmniej Draco tu jest. _

Wiedza o tym była o wiele przyjemniejsza niż przed tygodniem. Ale nadal nie czuła się bezpieczna ani wesoła.

_Nie będę wesoła zanim nie wrócę do 1998_ - pomyślała, szlochając i wycierając oczy. _Jeśli rodzina mnie nie rozpozna, to się wproszę w ich życie. Sprawie, że mama się mną zajmie i znowu stanę się jakąś ich częścią. Nie pozwolę na to, żeby nigdy mnie nie znali. _

A może była po prostu przewrażliwiona. W każdym razie, nigdy się nie dowie, dopóki nie wróci.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Wytarła oczy i westchnęła cicho.

- Proszę - zawołała, dziękując Bogu za swój czysty głos.

Harry wszedł do środka i zaczął już zamykać drzwi, kiedy uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią. Natychmiast zwrócił spojrzenie ku podłodze i wymamrotał:

- Wybaczcie mi, Wasza Wysokość, zaczekać powinienem, nim się odziejecie...

Zmarszczyła brwi i przemówiła, zanim wyszedł.

- To nie ma znaczenia - powiedziała. - Chcę tylko chwilę z tobą porozmawiać. Jeżeli ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś na mnie patrzył, ty też nie powinieneś.

Wlepił wzrok w podłogę, ale pokiwał głową i zamknął drzwi, stając przed nimi. Nie odważył się wejść głębiej do komnaty.

Ginny westchnęła głęboko po raz drugi i zaczęła przesłuchanie.

- Skąd masz ten nóż?

- Jaki nóż? - zapytał zbity z tropu, patrząc na dywan.

Spiekł raka, co ja zdezorientowało. Jak mógłby być winny morderstwa, kiedy rumienił się na sam widok jej nagich stóp i ramion?

- Wiesz dobrze, o jakim nożu mówię - odrzekła chłodno i cicho. - O tym z czarną rękojeścią. Tego, którego użyłeś w powozie.

- Skąd go mam? - powtórzył, nadal patrząc w dół. Unikał jej spojrzenia, bo próbował kłamać, czy może naprawdę był zakłopotany jej negliżem?

- Tak.

- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

Trzeci raz westchnęła, nieco sfrustrowana. Czemu nie odpowiadał jej na pytanie? Zaczęła wiercić palcami w dywanie, po czym przeszła do najważniejszego pytania.

- Zabiłeś ich?

Uniósł głowę, nareszcie napotykając jej spojrzenie. Patrzyła mu w oczy, próbując odkryć oszustwo. Był szczerze zaskoczony tym pytaniem, ale jego wzrok miał zachmurzony. Co to za uczucia? Dlaczego nie mogła odgadnąć?

_To jest mieszanka różnych... Szok, nienawiść, smutek... i litość? _Jeśli tak, to musiało mu być żal samego siebie.

- Zabiłem kogo? - zapytał. Był zaintrygowany, odkryła to po tonie jego głosu, ale co jeśli to była tylko zmyłka, żeby zamaskować co innego? Może tkwiła tam jeszcze złośliwość?

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym wczoraj w powozie - odpowiedziała Ginny po swojemu. - Zanim... Przed Cyganami.

Twarz Harry'ego rozluźniła się, ale zmrużył oczy.

- Tak, pamiętam. Myślicie, iż to jam zabił tych ludzi.

- A zabiłeś?

- Nie! - nie było tam żadnego wahania, tylko natychmiastowe oburzenie i opór. Mogła wszystko o nim powiedzieć, ale nie to, że kłamał.

- Dlaczego więc masz nóż, który był używany do mordowania tych rodzin?

Zamrugał oczami, odwracając wzrok.

- Nie mam - odpowiedział łagodnie, ale bez wewnętrznej mocy. To byłą dla niej pierwsza oznaka tego, że sam nie wierzył w to, co mówił.

- Owszem, masz - zacisnęła usta. - Dobrze wiesz, że go masz. Ja to też mogę powiedzieć. A jeśli posiadasz broń, którą posługiwał się morderca... - podeszła do niego, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób będzie mogła lepiej rozczytać wyraz jego twarzy - ... to powinnam wierzyć że to ty jesteś mordercą. Powiedz mi prawdę, Harry. To ty zamordowałeś te rodziny, czy nie ty?

Im bliżej podchodziła, tym bardziej on się cofał w kierunku drzwi. Patrzył na nią upartym wzrokiem, ale jego oczy były niezwykle spokojne i ciche.

- Nie. Prawdę wam mówię, Wasza Wysokość. W takich sprawach nie byłbym mówił zmyślenia - wysyczał.

Jak bardzo chciała mu wierzyć. Wyglądał tak.. szczerze.

_Ale jeśli nie on zabił, czemu ma nóż?_ Krzyczało coś wewnątrz niej, przypominając o tym, żeby się nie poddawać. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby uczucia wtrącały się w jej osąd.

- Powiedz mi więc coś innego... skąd masz nóż? - stała już przed nim, sprawiając, że nie mógł się ruszyć. - Powiedz mi, Harry i nie krąż wokół odpowiedzi.

Jego oczy nagle zapaliły się żywym ogniem.

- Chcecie wiedzieć, Wasza Wysokość? Dobrze zatem, powiem wam. Od doktora go mam.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi z zakłopotania. Akurat nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwała.

- Od Toma?

- Thomasa - poprawił ją, po czym rozluźnił mięśnie, a jego spojrzenie zmiękło. - Dał mi go, zanim żeśmy zamek wczoraj opuścili byli.

- Cze-... Czemu? - nie była pewna, czemu serce bije jej tak szybko. Za to miała pewność, że Harry je słyszy.

- Pewien nie jestem - odrzekł i wiedziała, że mówi jej prawdę. - Gdy mi go wręczył, rzekł: "Do obrony go użyj. Ty i królewna potrzebować tego możecie". Miał dziwną ekspresję mówiąc mi to, i choć nie ufam mu, nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć mu nie, wyższej jest rangi ode mnie. Przyjąłem go zatem.

_Wiedział. Tom wiedział, że Cyganie nas zaatakują,_ Ginny próbowała zmusić się do oddychania. _To dlatego dał Harry'emu nóż._

Oj, jaka była głupia, jak mogła nawet pomyśleć, że powinna się bać Harry'ego? To był Tom, to tak, jak myślała od samego początku! A teraz, kiedy ona się leniła, on mógł zabijać. A ona marnowała czas na rozmowie z Harrym. Jak to się stało, że była taką idiotką?

Bez zastanowienia Ginny zbliżyła się do niego i zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję. Zesztywniał pod jej dotykiem, ale nie obchodziło jej to; uścisnęła go mocno, kładąc policzek na jego ramieniu i próbując powstrzymać łzy.

- Wybacz mi - powiedziała cicho, zamykając oczy i oddychając głęboko.

Ooo, pachniał tak jak Harry z przyszłości... Tym samym mydłem. To było takie uspokajające, najbardziej uspokajająca czynność, jaką robiła od wieków.

To było cudowne, mieć kogoś, do kogo można się przytulić, nawet nie obchodziło jej to, że on nie odwzajemnia jej uścisku i że jego ramiona zwisają sztywno wzdłuż tułowia, a on był niezdolny do żadnego ruchu. Przytulała się do niego i to wystarczało. Przytulanie się do Harry'ego było zupełnie inne od tulenia do Draco - ten wytwarzał erotyczną aurę, był przerażający i niebezpieczny - a trzymanie Harry'ego w ramionach było... było takie braterskie. To było jak przytulanie jednego z braci, a tylko Bóg wie, jak bardzo za tym tęskniła.

- Wybacz mi to wszystko, co ci zrobiłam - powiedziała, jej głos był nabrzmiały od powstrzymywanych łez. - Jestem taka głupia, taki z mnie ćwok, ja wiem. Wiem, że mi nigdy nie wybaczysz. Ale tylko wiedz, że ja zawsze tu będę dla ciebie, Harry, nawet jeśli mnie nie będziesz potrzebował. Jeśli ty albo twój ojciec czegoś będziecie potrzebowali, przyjdź do mnie. Nie myśl nawet, po prostu przyjdź.

Odsunęła się od niego, spoglądając w dół i pocierając policzki knykciami. Harry patrzył na nią z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, a jego oczy były nieczytelne. Nie wiedziała, czy jej uwierzył, ale to nie miało znaczenia, przynajmniej teraz. Z Harrym załatwi sprawy później; teraz musiała się zobaczyć jeszcze z Draco.

- Możesz odjeść - powiedziała cicho, odwracając się. Nie musiał widzieć jej żałosnych łez.

Nie ruszał się przez długa chwilę. Wreszcie, kiedy chciała już na niego nawrzeszczeć, żeby się wynosił, powiedział cicho:

- Ojciec mi mówił, by wam nie ufać.

Delikatność w jego głosie sprawiła, że musiała się obrócić. Objęła się ramionami, czując, jak serce łomocze jej w piersi.

- Nie wiń mnie za to, co uczynili moi rodzice - wyszeptała, a z oczu pociekł jej łzy zmęczenia. Boże, jak ona nienawidziła płakać przy ludziach. Wiedziała, że wygląda wtedy bezradnie.

Oczy zabłyszczały mu współczuciem.

- Nie możemy wybierać swych rodzin. Nie winię was za to, co się wydarzyło - odrzekł.

Zanim pomyślała o tym, co chciał przez to powiedzieć, odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Godzinę później Ginny była ubrana i siedziała na łóżku Dracona. Władowała mu się do pokoju i zauważyła, że śpi, więc go obudziła. Musieli porozmawiać.

Obserwowała, jak jego cherlawy służący go ubiera, ale nie czułą się ani trochę niezręcznie. Tak długo, jak miał coś na swoich biodrach, nic jej nie przeszkadzało. A nawet jeśli przeszkadzało, miał na sobie mnóstwo ciuchów, jak i wszyscy w tych cholernych czasach. Pomyślała, że to bardzo znamienne dla tej epoki - mieć na sobie całą garderobę. Zupełnie inaczej, niż za czterysta lat.

- Mam zamiar sprowadzić tu Alexandrię - powiedziała, gryząc się w policzek, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy próbował stanąć w swoich obcisłych spodniach. Szybko, zanim wybuchnęła śmiechem, mówiła dalej: - Może ona będzie wiedziała, jak mamy się stąd wydostać.

- Nie ma więcej sensu to, żeby tu wezwać Dumbla? - zapytał Draco. Klapnął służącego w rękę i sam zapiął spodnie.

- Tak. Ale najpierw chcę zobaczyć się z tą dziewczyną.

Wzruszył ramionami, przeczesując palcami włosy i napotykając jej spojrzenie.

- Niech ci będzie. Tak długo, jak będziemy mieli szansę zobaczyć się z Dumbledorem.

- I jeśli w ogóle tu przyjedzie. Nie ufam już podróżom powozem - wyszczerzyła się do niego.

_Powinnam częściej przychodzić w czasie, gdy się przebiera,_ pomyślała. To było największe widowisko, jakiego od lat nie widziała.

Zauważył, że się do niego uśmiechnęła, uniósł więc brew i przesłał jej kpiący uśmieszek.

- Nie będzie. Cieszę się bardzo, że uczestniczyłaś w tym małym pokazie, ale może teraz wyjdziesz i poślesz po tę całą czarodziejkę?

Wstała i chciał już wyjść, ale nagle o czymś pomyślała. Stanęła w miejscu, patrząc na niego i zastanawiając się, czy powinna o to pytać. Draco i jego służący byli zajęci szukaniem krezy, ale blondyn poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie.

- Co? - zapytał.

Usiadła z powrotem, przygryzając dolną wargę.

- Wczoraj, kiedy uratowałeś mnie przed Cyganami...

Gdy przestała mówić dalej, nacisnął:

- Nooo...?

- Jak długo tam byłeś?

- O co ci chodzi? - przesłał jej krótkie spojrzenie, ale jego twarz wyrażała tylko zainteresowanie, nic więcej.

- Cóż... jestem ci wdzięczna za ratunek... - zawahała się.- Ale mogłam cię użyć ze trzy minuty wcześniej. Krzyczałam trochę, prawda? Nie słyszałeś mnie?

- Słyszałem - odparł powoli.

Zakłopotana, Ginny próbowała pomyśleć o tym, jak sformułować pytanie. Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła,

- Więc czemu tak długo czekałeś na to, żeby przyjść mi z pomocą?

Draco przestał pomagać swojemu służącemu i stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, kiedy chłopiec nadal pracował. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał na drzwi, zanim zwrócił na nią wzrok.

- Hmm.. częściowo dlatego, że nie byłem zbyt blisko przez cały czas. Byłem dość daleko, próbowałem znaleźć konia.

Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwała. Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Że jak? – zapytała.

Patrzył na nią przez moment, po czym podszedł do niej i usiadł obok, mając całkowicie w nosie to, że jego służący nadal go ubierał.

- Siedziałem tam, myśląc przez kilka minut i wymyśliłem, że miałbym o wiele większe szanse z koniem, właśnie wtedy, gdy wszyscy siedzieli i nie ruszali się. Zabrał mi to z minutę, bo niemożliwe jest, żeby biegać w takim głębokim śniegu. Gdy już tam byłem, ty wstałaś i zaczęłaś uciekać, ale wyglądałaś jak, za przeproszeniem, szmata, w dodatku cała pokrwawiona. Szczerze, to było obrzydliwe.

Utkwiła w nim spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam, że cię zraziłam - odparła.- Gdybyś był choć trochę inteligentny i przede wszystkim wziął ze sobą swojego cholernego konia, ten oblech nie leżałby na mnie cały czas, a ja bym ni musiała rozwalić mu łba kamieniem i nie musiałabym w ten sposób nurzać się we krwi.

Uniósł brew, patrząc na nią.

- Uderzyłaś go w głowę kamieniem?

- Draco, to był moment "Zdobądź lub zostań zdobytym" - odpowiedziała, unosząc podbródek. - Zadusiłby mnie.

- Zabiłaś kogoś? - widocznie trudno mu było uwierzyć w coś takiego.

- Nie wiem, czy go zabiłam - rzuciła, zdenerwowana jego reakcją.- Ale może mieć kłopoty z mózgiem przez resztę życia.

Powoli Draco uśmiechnął się zajadliwie.

- Ty - Gryfonka - zabiłaś kogoś. Ten świat rzeczywiście musiał ci pomieszać w głowie.

Wstała gwałtownie, patrząc na niego przez zmrużone oczy.

- Wychodzę. Wyślę kogoś po Alexandrię. A jeśli nadal będziesz mnie dręczył wydarzeniem z kamieniem, upewnię się, że sama wrócę do domu.

Potrząsnął głową, nadal się śmiejąc.

- Nie, nie zrobiłabyś tego. Obiecałaś mi, że mnie ze sobą zabierzesz, a nawet jeśli kogoś zabiłaś, nadal jesteś Gryfonką i nie potrafisz złamać obietnicy. Zbyt lojalna jesteś - przez niego to słowo zabrzmiało tak... głupio, śmiesznie.

- Zamkniesz się? - znajome nerwy pokazały się w pełnej krasie, a ona poczuła chęć uderzenia go w ten głupi pysk.

- Jest tylko jeden sposób, żebym siedział cicho.

- A co to... - zaczęła, ale on złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w dół, żeby móc dosięgnąć jej ust. Zaskoczona patrzyła, jak przymykał powieki. Nagle poczuła znajome uczucie - tę całkowitą błogość i kompletne poddanie. Ironiczne było, że z taką samą mocą, z jaka kochała jego pocałunki, nienawidziła jego stosunku do świata.

Niestety, pocałunek był krótki i chłodny, nie umywał się nawet do tych wcześniejszych. Przerwał go on, uśmiechając się do niej arogancko, po czym puścił jej dłoń.

- Dobra, zabieraj się stąd. To mój pokój.

Ucieszyła się z tego, że stała do niego plecami, gdy wychodziła, nie mógł w ten sposób widzieć śmiesznego uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

Skoncentrowała się na znalezieniu Richarda, żeby tylko pozbyć się myśli o Draco, i na tym, żeby posłał kogoś po Alexandrię i ją tu przyprowadził.

- Gdy przybędzie, natychmiast ją do mnie odeślijcie, okej? - upewniła się.

- Jak sobie tylko życzycie, Wasza Wysokość - odparł Richard, patrząc na nią spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Wygadał tak, jakby zaraz miał zasnąć.

Następnie skierowała się z powrotem do Draco, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma z nim zrobić, gdy tylko go odnajdzie.

Ale nawet nie doszła do połowy korytarza, na którym była jego komnata, kiedy drogę zagrodziła jej matka, co wyglądało, jakby wyskoczyła ze ściany, ale okazało się, że to był tylko nieoświetlony korytarz.

Królowa Lavinia byłą bardzo podekscytowana, jej śródziemnomorska cera kontrastowała z czerwienią policzków, a ona sama przesłała Ginny lekkie wygięcie ust, wyglądające na uśmiech, gdy ją zobaczyła.

- Ukochana, znalazłyśmy was. Chodźcie z nami, musicie opowiedzieć Fracisowi i nam, co wam się wydarzyło wczoraj.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, próbując powstrzymać jęk. Nie miała ochoty na opisywanie tego koszmaru. Ale Lavinia złapała ją za nadgarstek i poprowadziła tam, gdzie chciała. Uścisk na dłoni Ginny był delikatny, niemal matczyny, ale jej delikatne palce były lodowate.

- Martwiliśmy się o was, wiecie - przemówiła królowa, patrząc przed siebie i nie kłopocząc się spojrzeniem przez ramię. Jej głos był przepełniony uczuciami, ale Ginny zauważyła, że był też przesłodzony. Zbyt fałszywy i zbyt udramatyzowany. - Gdy ten służący Gary czy jak mu tam...

- Harry - poprawiła automatycznie Ginny.

- ... przyszedł do Roberta i powiedział im, że zostałyście przez Cyganów porwane, nasze serce niemal się zatrzymało - przez moment w jej głosie zabrzmiał płaczliwy ton, Ginny pomyślała, iż może ocenia królową zbyt surowo, ale dłużej się nad tym nie zastanawiała. - Pewna nie jesteśmy, co zrobiliśmy, gdyby nie było was tutaj. Któż królestwem by się zajął? My nie będziemy żyć po wieczność i nawet próbować nie będziemy. Nie zamierzamy rządzić państwem w nieskończoność. Czkamy tylko, gdy móc będziemy odejść od tronu... Ile jeszcze dni czekać mamy? Osiem? Tydzień to do ślubu został?

Żołądek dziewczyny przewrócił się na drugą stronę, choć nie wiedziała, czy było to uczucie miłe, czy też nie. Za siedem dni jest ślub. Za osiem będzie już mężatką. Będzie miała siedemnaście lat i męża.

_Zostanę Ginny Malfoy_ - zaschło jej w ustach. _Królową Ginny Malfoy. Jej Królewską Mość Ginny Malfoy. _

Jaki by je tytuł nie był, zawsze będzie się kończył słowami "Ginny Malfoy"

Czemu tylko ta myśl teraz nie była upiorna tak, jak była, gdy usłyszała o tym po raz pierwszy?

- Tak dużo jeszcze do zrobienia zostało - mówiła dalej królowa, a brzmiało to jak narzekanie. - Uwierzycie, iż jeszcze nie ma kwiatów? Taki bałagan. Jednie wasza suknia szyta jest podług planu. Lecz co, jeśli z choroby byście poległa? Lub ci barbarzyńcy zabiliby was? Wtedy nikt nie mógłby włożyć szaty, gdy nastanie dzień Narodzenia Pańskiego.

_Cóż, jeśli tylko zamkniesz tego dupka, który obwołuje się moim lekarzem, w wiezieniu, to mi to wystarczy -_ pomyślała gniewnie. Musiała zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie wybuchnąć.

Lavinia puściła jej dłoń i kiwnęła na Ginny, aby do niej podeszła. Zrobiła to, zastanawiając się, co by jej matka pomyślała sobie, gdyby Ginny w tej chwili uciekła z powrotem. Prawdopodobnie by krzyknęła: "Gdzież twe maniery!", zanim zaczęłaby narzekać i jęczeć, że jej córka może skręcić kark biegając w tej ciężkiej spódnicy.

- Tak chętna jesteśmy usłyszeć o tym, co wydarzyło się wam i tym dzikusom - powiedziała Lavinia, a słowo "dzikusy" zabrzmiało w jej ustach tak jakby miało jakiś gorzki smak i musiała koniecznie je wypluć. Ginny nachmurzyła się.

_Chętna? Jak gdyby porwanie byłoby jakąś przygodą, przeżyciem, o którym z chęcią się opowiada? _

- Francis zachwycony będzie, gdy dowie się, co miejsce miało - dodała królowa. - Musi być przecie pewien, za co skazać ma tychże głupców...

- Kim jest Francis? - przerwała Ginny nieobecnie, nawet nie bardzo pojmując, że jeśli jej matka po raz pierwszy nazwała go po imieniu, to Ginny powinna doskonale wiedzieć, kim był.

Lavinia uniosła swą elegancko wyskubaną brew i zwinęła usta w ryjek. Dziwna była ta mina.

- Wiecie dobrze, kimże jest Francis - odparła srogo. - Toć to ojciec Elsabeth.

- A, on, tak.

- Elsabeth także przybyć chciała - wydawało się, że królowa nigdy nie skończy mówić. Zatrzymały się przed dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami, ale nie weszły do środka. Lavinia odwróciła się i spojrzała na Ginny.- Na bal się jednak przygotowywała. Później może się tu dostanie...

_O nie, nie idę już na żaden bal!_ Rudowłosa nieomal jęknęła. Ale zamiast tego zapytała:

- Czy my w tym balu także będziemy uczestniczyć?

- Nie bądźcie głupia, Virginio - przerwała jej królowa. - Oczywiście, że tak. Bal odbędzie się w Wigilię - jeśli dodać co można, tylko na to czekamy. Kolejny w dzień Bożego Narodzenia, tuż przed ceremonią zaślubin. Wiele odbędzie się przyjęć, uczestniczyć w nich będziemy. Dwudziestego szóstego uroczystość jest w Białych Wrotach. Aż do stycznia zajęci będziemy okropnie.

- Lecz teraz dość - zakończyła rozważania Lavinia. - Powinnyście wiedzieć to; czemu pytacie, pojąć nie możemy. Chodźcie, Francis czeka, a wiecie dobrze, jakże niecierpliwym potrafi być...

Ginny utkwiła wzrok w drzwiach, gdy królowa chwyciła za klamkę i otworzył je na oścież, po czym weszła, wprowadzając za sobą Ginny.

To była ta sama komnata, w której dziewczyna po raz pierwszy zobaczyła księcia Draco, z tymi samymi aksamitnymi poduszkami, fotelami i rozpalonym ogniskiem.

W środku był dwie osoby - mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie nazywał się Francis i pokojówka nalewająca mu herbaty. Ginny przypomniała sobie, że Francis to ten sam ważniakowaty gostek, który czekał wczoraj na nich w lesie i zaoferował jej, by wróciła do zamku razem z nim. Był atrakcyjnym facetem, około trzydziestki, z dość długimi brązowymi włosami i szarozielonymi oczami. Miał na sobie ciuchy podobne do tych, które nosił Draco - ciasno opinające nogi spodnie, dużą wyhaftowaną jak podkoszulek koszulę i cienkie buty. Tyle że jego ubranie nie było tak wystawne, jak Dracona, co było zrozumiałe, ponieważ Francis nie był z rodu królewskiego.

Była niemalże pewna, że w tej chwili flirtował ze śliczną - i młodą - służącą, ponieważ uśmiechał się niegrzecznie gdy weszły i patrzył na pokojówkę, której twarz była koloru pomidorowego. Gdy były już w środku, Francis natychmiast wstał, uśmiechając się, a dziewczyna zmyła się prawie natychmiast.

- Nie oddalaj się, Rebecco - przemówiła królowa, gdy ta ją mijała. - Może my też zechcemy herbaty.

- Tak jest, Wasza Królewska Mość - odparła Rebecca, po czym wyszła.

Ginny spojrzała na swoją matkę, ale uwaga Lavinii była teraz skierowana na Francisa. Kobieta uśmiechała się łagodnie, co sprawiło, że jej twarz nabrała ciepła i zrobiła się ładniejsza.

- Poruczniku - zawołała, podnosząc dłoń. - Nasze serce cieszy się, widząc cię ponownie.

Francis _rzeczywiście na porucznika wygląda_ nadal się szczerzył i pocałował królową w rękę.

- Takoż i ja, Wasza Królewska Mość. Niemal miesiąc minął, nieprawdaż?

Lavinia pokiwała głową, a Ginny z trudem oprała się temu, by nie odchrząknąć głośno, by okazać swoje zniecierpliwienie.

- Roberta obwiniałyśmy, że na kontynent kazał ci jechać w jakiejś niemądrej sprawie. Czyż to nie on jest od tego? Ale nie rozmawiajmy o sprawach nieważkich. Rozumiemy, iż otrzymałeś naszą wieść, gdyś spotkał wczoraj kochaną Ginny; niech Bóg ci to wynagrodzi. Tak nam drogi jesteś, Francis...

Rudowłosa zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy nie wykręcić się jakoś, żeby nie musieć słuchać tych całych wywodów Lavinii. Niedobrze jej było na samą myśl o tym, jak słodko i łagodnie królowa mówiła do tego człowieka, jak gdyby tyko oni tutaj byli. Dziewczyna odchrząknęła, przypominając im o siebie.

- I wy, Wasza Wysokość - zawołał Francis, spoglądając na nią. - Wyglądacie odrobinę lepiej niźli ostatniej nocy, co?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Tylko odrobinę! - zgodziła się nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie, nie mogąc oprzeć się złożeniu rąk razem.

Tak naprawdę nie czuła się ani trochę lepiej niż wczoraj, chociaż miała czystą twarz i ręce oraz miała na obie świeżą suknię, nadal była brudna i przepocona.

- Cudownie - Francis znowu spojrzał w oczy Lavinii.

- Usiądźmy - królowa uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zażenowana zachowaniem Ginny. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że dziewczyna kpi sobie z Francisa. A sama Ginny miała świadomość, że nie powinna, ponieważ mężczyzna wyglądał na miłego. Jednak mówił w taki sposób, że nie potrafiła nie żartować sobie z niego.

Pierwsza usiadła, a raczej rozwaliła się na kanapie, po czym złożyła usta w ciup. Francis spoczął obok niej, uśmiechając się.

Królowa także usiadła, sztywna jak kłoda, a jej twarz spięta jak prąd w przewodach. Wskazała ręką w kierunku swojej córki, a światło świec oświeciło kamienie szlachetne w pierścieniach, które miała na placach.

- Ginny, kochanie, czy zechciałybyście opowiedzieć Fracisowi, jak wyglądali ci... Ci barbarzyńcy?

Zamrugała oczami, patrząc przez chwilę na Lavinię.

- Co chcesz powiedzieć przez "jak wyglądali"? Gdy zostałam wczoraj uratowana, gromiło ich około pięćdziesięciu facetów z mieczami i łukami. Złapaliście ich wszystkich, prawda?

Był zaskoczona, przez co też może niemiła. Zimne spojrzenie Lavinii podpowiedziało jej, że królowa nie pochwala tonu głosu Ginny. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Francisa, który nadal się szczerzył, ale jego uśmiech nieco zbladł. Postanowiła ignorować sposób, w jaki Lavinia na nią patrzyła.

- Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić, poruczniku? - zapytała, mając nadzieję, że jej głos zabrzmiał nieco delikatniej niż wcześniej. Nie chciała być taka pyskata - ale Lavinia widocznie miała to gdzieś, ponieważ studiowała teraz pobladły uśmiech Francisa, który na pewno się zastanawiał nad tym, czemu była nieuprzejma.

- Wielu z nich zabiliśmy byliśmy - odrzekł lekko, chociaż jego twarz wyrażała co innego. - Lecz kilku uciekło. Prawdę rzekłszy, więcej niż kilku. Połowa. Upraszam o wybaczenie, boć żaden z tych zabity nie został. Nie ujdzie karać tych... hmm, przypuszczam, że słowo "istot" będzie najodpowiedniejsze... za to, iż porwać się was, pani, ośmielili. Wydawać się może, iż moich rycerzy ominęli byli - toż niełatwo biegać jest w zbroi. I łatwym także nie jest strzelać z łuku pośród lasu. Krótko mówiąc, uciekli. Tak samo jestem z tego powodu niezadowolony, jako wy, Wasza Wysokość.

- Cóż, to chyba żadna strata - Ginny wzruszyła nonszalancko ramionami, ale w środku czuła się nieciekawie. Czy Tom znowu ich użyje, żeby ją zabić? Jeśli tak, to wtedy pewnie by ją zamordowali od razu, bez mrugnięcia okiem, bo nie chodzi tylko o to, że zabiła ich przywódcę, ale była też odpowiedzialna za to, że ponad połowa ich została zasieczona.

_Co się będę martwiła... Już jest dość źle, że muszę tutaj być - wmawiając sobie paranoję nie będzie wcale lepiej. _

- Tak... Ginny, czemuż nie wyjaśnicie, co też się wydarzyło? - zasugerowała nagle królowa, przesyłając kolejny obrzydliwie słodki uśmiech w stronę Francisa.

Odpowiedział uśmiechem, ale rudowłosa zauważyła, że to tyko z grzeczności. Chyba nawet czuła do niego sympatię: o n też nie mógł wytrzymać z królową.

Opowiedziała o wszystkim tylko dlatego, że Francis tego chciał i mogło to pomóc złapać resztę Cyganów. Opuściła jednak wiele szczegółów. Wyjaśniła, że wyjechała z Harrym, ponieważ chciała zakupić prezenty świąteczne - w duszy modliła się o to, żeby w tych czasach już była tradycja obdarowywania się, ale nikt jej nie przerwał ani nie zadał pytania, więc mówiła dalej - i nagle nadjechali oni, bandyci, zabili cała obstawę. Później mówiła samą prawdę, opuszczając tylko fragment o tym, że Alec ją całował, leżał na niej, chciała ją zgwałcić, a ona uderzyła go kamieniem prosto w skroń. Nie, powiedziała im, że gdy Cyganie przestali jej pilnować, wymknęła się i od razu w lesie znalazła Draco. Podobno w tej samej chwili porywacze zauważyli, że nie ma "zdobyczy", a ona razem z Draco uciekli.

- Och - westchnęła Lavinia, gdy Ginny przestała mówić.- Wy moje biedactwo - pojęcia nie miałyśmy jak niebezpieczne to było.

_To było nawet gorsze od tego, co opowiedziałam, kochanie,_ pomyślała, próbując nie przewracać oczami.

- Szczęście to, że Jego Wysokość tam był, co? - powiedział Francis, uśmiechając się ciepło w stronę Ginny. Odesłała mu maciupki uśmieszek.

Czemu nie mogła mieć takiego ojca jak Francis?

Była zła na siebie za rozmyślanie o takich rzeczach.

_Mam ojca... który jest tysiąc tysięcy razy lepszy niż jakiś tam Francis,_ pomyślała ciepło. _Muszę tylko wrócić do czasów, gdzie on żyje._

Nagle Lavinia zmieniła temat. Ginny miała świadomość, że dłużej niż dziesięciu minut bez mówienia o sobie by nie zniosła. Teraz Francis cierpliwie słuchał, królowa nawijała i nawijała, natomiast Ginny zagapiła się w jakiś punkt na ścianie, nie myśląc o czymś szczególnym. Czuła się zaniepokojona - kiedy ją w końcu zwolnią, żeby mogła pójść posłać po Alexandrię?

- Czy cieszycie się tym, Wasza Wysokość?

- Czym? - zapytała Ginny, wyrwana do odpowiedzi. Spojrzała na Francisa. Ponownie zauważyła swoją matkę, która wlepiała w nią wzrok, wściekła za to, ze jej córka okazała się źle wychowana.

- Zapytałam, czy wy i książę przyłączycie do nas i Elsabeth jutrzejszego wieczoru, aby przedstawienie obejrzeć? – powtórzył mężczyzna, wyglądając na rozbawionego.

- Co to za przedstawienie?

- Czyżbyś nie słuchała? - Lavinia spojrzała na nią ostro.

- Nie szkodzi, Wasza Królewska Mość - odparł Francis z uśmiechem. - Sam często zapominam, gdzie żyję. O sztuce Szekspira mówiłem byłem, która mieć miejsce będzie jutro miała w teatrze Roberta. Wierzę, iż William sam się zjawi.

Ginny nie bardzo załapała.

- William...? - powtórzyła, czekając na odpowiedź.

Francis spojrzał na nią, zrozumiawszy, że dziewczyna zachowuje się bynajmniej dziwnie.

- Szekspir - dokończył powoli, głosem wskazując na to, że musiała być nieco opóźniona, skoro nie wiedziała, o kim mówił.

Już chciała powiedzieć: „Ty idioto, Szekspir nie żyje", ale nagle przypomniało jej się, że nie była w dwudziestym wieku, tylko w siedemnastym, a skoro tak, to mógł żyć. Zaskoczyło ją to, ale zauważyła, że jest też podekscytowana.

Iść zobaczyć sztukę Szekspira, gdy na spektaklu miał się pojawić jej autor? Ilu ludzi w jej czasach mogło powiedzieć o sobie, że owszem, było na takim przedstawieniu?

- Łał, oczywiście że pójdziemy - odparła szczerze. - Która to sztuka?

- _Sen noc letniej_, jeśli się nie mylę - odparł Francis, zadowolony jej reakcją.

Przynajmniej miała teraz powód, żeby wyjść. Prawdę mówiąc, to chciała o tym powiedzieć Draco. Nawet jeśli nie wydawało jej się prawdopodobne, by się tym przejął.

- Czy to nie Cuthbert Burbage jutro występuje? - zapytała Lavinia.

- Nadzieję mam, iż wszyscy trzej bracia Burbage zjawią się jutro na... - zaczął mężczyzna.

- Czy mogę wyjść? - przerwała Ginny, nie mogąc dłużej wysiedzieć. Nie mogła nawet znieść myśli o tym, żeby zmarnować tutaj kolejną godzinę.

Gdyby spojrzenia mogłyby zabijać, Ginny leżałaby uśmiercona przez to rzucone przez Lavinię. Królowa uniosła swoje zmarszczone brwi, co miało oznaczać, że nie jest zadowolona tym, że jej córka w tak niemiły sposób przerwała rozmowę.

- Możesz tu zostać i z nami konwersować, Virginio - odrzekła ostrożnie i chłodno, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała ukrywana furia.

Francis się zaśmiał.

- Ja też już muszę wracać, Wasza Królewska Mość - oznajmił, wstając. - Dzięki wam za nigdy nie kończącą się gościnność, nadziejuję, iż wkrótce znowu się zjawię. Z wami, Wasza Wysokość, obaczę się jutro wieczór - dodał, spoglądając na Ginny. Schylił się, całując Lavinię w rozpostartą dłoń, po czym mrugnął okiem w stronę rudowłosej, obrócił się i wyszedł.

- Wasze zachowanie jest zadziwiające - krzyknęła Lavinia w chwilę po tym, jak za Francisem zamknęły się drzwi. - Nigdyśmy jeszcze nie została tak upokorzona w ciągu całego żywota. Garbiłyście się! Obgryzałyście paznokcie - och, nawet sobie nie możemy wyobrazić, co Francis sobie o was pomyślał. Co za diabeł w was wstąpił, Virginio?

Ginny, nieprzygotowana do werbalnego ataku, patrzyła na nią przez moment.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała po chwili, wzruszając ramionami. Miała gdzieś to, co królowa o niej myślała. Ale czy naprawdę obgryzała paznokcie? - nawet nie zauważyła.

- Zejdź nam z oczu - przemówiła Lavinia. - Zanim stracę swą kontrolę, a wy głowę postradacie. Bóg wie, że niewiele nam trzeba, aby zabić swą jedyną potomkinię...

- Nie wygląda na nawet na to, że masz coś przeciw zabijaniu niewinnych służących -wymamrotała cicho Ginny, wpatrując się w nią. Wstała, a królowa nadal do siebie coś mruczała. Ale wyglądało na to, że usłyszała uwagę dziewczyny.

Poderwała głowę i spojrzała na swoją córkę. Ta przewróciła oczami zanim podeszła do drzwi.

- Coście powiedziały, Ginny? - zapytała bezgłośnie.

Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, odwróciła i uśmiechnęła złośliwie.

- Mam to powtórzyć? Jeśli się nie mylę, powiedziałam, że nie przejmujesz się nawet zabijaniem swoich niewinnych służących - powtórzyła powoli.

Lavinia wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, zanim jej oczy zrobiły się zimne i obce.

- Nie wiemy, o czym mówicie - powiedziała cicho. - Ale zaczynacie naprawdę nas męczyć.

Ginny wpatrywała się w nią przez długą minutę, choć królowa wyglądała już przez okno, mówiąc coś sama do siebie. Dziewczyna miała na końcu języka mnóstwo, mnóstwo okropnych rzeczy do powiedzenia. Czuła, że jeszcze sekunda, a wybuchnie, wyrzuci swojej matce wszystko, co o niej myśli, ale coś ją od tego powstrzymało.

_Tylko jeszcze bardziej się wścieknę_, zauważyła. _A krzykiem i tak nie sprawię, że mama Harry'ego ożyje. _

Kiedy indziej. Zanim wróci do własnych czasów, do domu, wygarnie Lavinii wszystko to, czego królowa słyszeć by nie chciała.

Ale nie teraz. Teraz musiała znaleźć znowu Draco i poczekać, aż Alexandria przybędzie.

Po zapytaniu kilku służących o to, gdzie był, dowiedziała się, że wraz z Elle znajdował się w bibliotece.

Tak, siedział przy okrągłym stole na środku pomieszczenia, naprzeciwko swojej siostry. Grali w karty.

- Nie wolno ci tego uczynić, Draco - pouczała go Elle, marszcząc brwi, gdy spoglądała na karty leżące na stole. - To przeciwko zasadom, wiesz o tym!

- Tak? - odparł, zaciekawiony. - Nie bardzo wiem, co źle zrobiłem. Już ci powiedziałem: nie umiem grać w tę cholerną grę.

- A w co gracie? - zapytała Ginny, wchodząc do komnaty i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Elle i Draco obrócili głowy, widocznie wcześniej nie zauważyli, że weszła.

- W atu - odrzekła Elle i uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie. - Draco drze o to koty - zachowuje się, jakby przypomniał całkiem zasady gry. Czy zechcesz do nas dołączyć i okazać mu, w jaki sposób ma grać?

Ginny podeszła i usiadła na krześle obok.

- Tylko że ja też nie umiem - przyznała.

- Naprawdę? Byłam myślałam, że jednak potrafisz - dziewczynka uniosła brew, tak jak robił to Draco, co nadało jej twarzy cechy podejrzliwości. - Ach, dobrze. Nauczyć was tedy powinnam, tak, by Draco postawił swą ostatnią koszulę.

- Nie wiem tylko, jak. Mam na sobie za dużo warstw - wtrącił.

Rudowłosa przegryzła wargę, żeby się nie zaśmiać. Elle rozdała karty, ale były one zupełnie inne od tych, które dziewczyna znała ze swoich czasów. Prawdę mówiąc, te obrazki były... hmm, cóż... Kilka kart wydawało się być królami, ale reszty nie potrafiła rozpoznać.

- Co to za karty? - zapytała, unosząc brew i robiąc minę, jakby była z jakiegoś biura i robiła inspekcję kart do gry.

- Francuskie - odparli w tym samym momencie Draco i Elle.

Blondyn przesłał jej złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Zadałem to samo pytanie. Widocznie francuskie karty są trochę... złe.

- Co wszyscy wiedzą - dodała Elle, tonem głosu wskazując, że to, co powiedziała, jest oczywiste. Zaczęła objaśniać zasady gry, które okazały się być nawet proste. Po kilku minutach Ginny załapała. Jak na razie była to jedyna rozrywka, a ona sama nie musiała myśleć o czym innym.

- Idziemy jutro wieczorem na sztukę - oznajmiła Draco, nagle sobie o tym przypominając.

- Jestem przerażony - odparł tępo, kładąc na stół kartę.

- Jesteś głupcem, Draconie, nie wolno ci tego robić - powtórzyła Elle, chyba po raz dwudziesty, odkąd Ginny tutaj przyszła.- Musisz trzymać tego króla... nie, także tego odłożyć nie możesz... Odłóż waleta... Właśnie. Co się z twym mózgiem stało, bracie? Tyleż razy mnie pokonałeś w tej grze. Czyżby Cyganie zbyt mocno uderzyli cię w głowę?

- Ha-ha - zaśmiał się nieśmiesznie Draco. Ginny zauważyła, że był zdenerwowany, ale w końcu nic dziwnego, przecież koncertowo przerywał z nią i ze swoją młodszą siostrą. Niemal śmieszne było to, jak w tej chwili wyglądał.

- Nie uwierzysz, co to za sztuka - mówiła dalej, odkładając na stół jednego ze swych króli.

- A ty nie uwierzysz w to, że mam bardzo głęboko gdzieś, co to za sztuka - odpowiedział opryskliwie, gdy Ginny odłożyła swoją ostatnią kartę na stół i zapiszczała. Wygrała z łatwością tę partię - znowu.

- Hmm, myślę, że sztuka sama w sobie się nie liczy - przyznała Ginny. - To _Sen nocy letniej_. Ale tam będzie Szekspir.

- Osobiście? - uniósł brew, bardzo zajęty rozdawaniem kart.

- Owszem. Idziemy jutro wieczorem.

- Ooo, Szekspir - powiedziała Elle, patrząc na swoje karty. - Byłam na _Romeo i Julii_ kilka lat temu. Nie zrozumiałam, o czym dokładnie to było, miałam przecie tylko pięć lat, ale kostiumy i dekoracje były zadziwiające - a przynajmniej myślę, iż tak było. Wszystko, co zapamiętać zdołałam, to mnóstwa kolorów. Ty chyba także byłeś na tej sztuce, Draconie, nieprawdaż?

- Nie - odparł, jak gdyby nawet nie zauważając jej pytania, po czym prychnął, patrząc w swoje karty. - Jasny gwint, mam najgorsze rozdanie, jakie mogło się trafić.

- Uważaj, co mówisz, Draconie! – zwróciła mu uwagę Elle.

- Nie potrafię, powiedzmy, że to dodatek do mnie. Ale popatrz na moje karty - mówił dalej bez zaczerpnięcia oddechu. - Nic nie mam. Nul. Znowu przegram.

- Cóż, na pewno przegram, jeśli będziesz nam pokazywał, co dostałeś - powiedziała mu Ginny, przewracając oczami.

Przesłał jej sarkastyczne spojrzenie, ale niczego nie skomentował.

Grali przez następne dwie godziny, nie tylko w atu, ale też w kilka innych gier: pana, głupca i kilka innych, których nazw Ginny nie spamiętała. Nigdy o żadnej z nich nawet nie słyszała, ale wiedziała, że to możliwe, iż gra się w nie do dzisiaj.

Wreszcie, zmęczony przegrywaniem każdej pojedynczej partii, Draco rzucił kartami w stół i wstał.

- Boże, jakie to irytujące. Za każdym razem mnie pobiłyście. Idę się czegoś napić.

Ginny przesłała Elle uśmieszek, która także odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Musiała się dobrze z nimi bawić - zaśmiała się kilka razy, gdy Draco stracił swoje lewy. Czasami nawet na jego ustach wykwitł maleńki uśmiech, ale nie sięgał on jego oczu.

- Zaraz wrócę - zwróciła się dziewczyna do Elle, wstając i podążając za Draco. Musiała pobiec, żeby go złapać na końcu korytarza, co było samo w sobie wyczynem, jeśli wspomnieć na jej spódnice. Gdy już była przy nim, zapytała:

- Posłałam po Alexandrię. Może być w każdej chwili. Prawdę mówiąc, wyczekuję jej już od godziny.

- Cudownie - odparł sucho, po czym spojrzał na nią. - I dlatego za mną idziesz?

- Tak - wyszczerzyła się. - Poza tym zastanawiałam się, czy nie zechciałbyś zagrać ze mną w szachy. Muszę poprosić o nie Elle, chyba w tych czasach mieli już szachownice, prawda?

- Chyba sobie żartujesz, Ginny, szachy są od zawsze - powiedział. - No i jasne, że z tobą zagram ponieważ tylko w taki sposób się odegram.

- Ha, nie byłabym taka pewna - ostrzegła go. - Uczyłam się do najlepszych.

- A, tak, jasssne - zakpił. - Twój brat niemal nie został zmiażdżony na śmierć na ogromnej szachownicy podczas swojego pierwszego roku, nieprawdaż? Łał, rzeczywiście musi być profesjonalistą.

Spojrzała na niego zniecierpliwiona.

- Draco, ja wiem, że jesteś zazdrosny, bo nie udało ci się wtedy zostać bohaterem.

- Pozwól mi jeszcze dodać, jaki zazdrosny jestem o to, że niemal zabiło mnie, jak miałem jedenaście lat - dodał, przesyłając jej rozdrażnione spojrzenie. - Kurde, ludzie to maja szczęście. Twój cholerny brat miał szansę zrobić o to, o czym śniłem od wieków.

- Zamknij się - krzyknęła. Dlaczego musiał kpić ze wszystkiego, co powiedziała, na czemu?

- A tak w ogóle to gdzie idziemy? - zapytał, zatrzymując się i rozglądając wokoło. - Chodzimy w kółko.

Ginny także stanęła i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Po pierwsze chcę znaleźć Richarda i dowiedzieć się, czy Alexandria w ogóle przyjedzie - odpowiedziała. Podążyła w kierunku kuchni, mając nadzieję, że służący tam będzie. Draco poszedł za nią, mrucząc sam do siebie coś niezrozumiałego.

Na szczęście Richard nadzorował jakieś prace w kuchni i niemal chuchał w szyję jakiejś kucharce. Gdy zauważył Ginny, wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią krótko.

- Czy czegoś potrzebujecie, Wasza Wysokość?

- Tak - odparła, marszcząc brwi. - Alexandria - mieliście po nią posłać ponad godzinę temu.

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość, zrobiłem, co kazałyście - odparł, kiwając lekko głową. - Ale, z całym szacunkiem, mylicie się, pani, boć w miasteczku nie ma nikogo o imieniu Alexandria.

Zamrugała oczami, zbita z tropu. Nieopodal za nią Draco głośno wciągnął powietrze, zniecierpliwiony.

- Co? - zapytała głupio.

- W miasteczku nie ma osoby o takim imieniu - powtórzył Richard powoli i dokładnie, chyba myśląc, że nie usłyszała go. – Posłał żem po nią najszybszego zwiadowcę, a on oznajmił, iż w każdych drzwiach pytał o kobietę zwaną Alexandrią lub o to, czy ją znają. Lecz nikt nie odparł twierdząco.

Ginny byłą niewiarygodnie zażenowana. Żadnej Alexandrii? Niemożliwe, Maria o niej wspominała, a Harry też przyznał, że o niej słyszał... A może źle zrozumiałą imię? Może to była Alxelandria, albo... nie, to imię nie było łatwe do przeinaczenia.

_To chyba i tak nic nie znaczy,_ pomyślała, czując, jak żołądek jej się zacieśnia. _To Dumbledore'a potrzebujemy, prawda? _

Dziewczyna obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z dusznej kuchni. Nie, to nic nie znaczyło - ale nadal coś było nie tak. Czemu Maria opowiadała jej o kimś, kto nie istnieje? Na i dlaczego Harry powiedział, że o niej słyszał? Może służąca wspominała o kimś spoza miasteczka. To było bardzo prawdopodobne. No ale jeśli Alexandria była czarownicą znajdującą się NAJBLIŻEJ miasteczka, to czemu nikt o niej nie słyszał? Przecież... musiała być bardzo popularna.

- Moim zdaniem ta twoja służka jest nieco niedoinformowana - powiedział Draco, idąc za nią, gdy przemierzali zimne korytarze. Niemal poczuła, jak uśmiechał się kpiąco do jej pleców.

- A kto cię pytał o zdanie, Draco? - odparła Ginny. - Ja sobie nie przypominam.

Mimo wszystko został z nią i razem z nią szukał Marii po zamku. W końcu znaleźli ją siedzącą w komnacie, w której dziewczyna nigdy wcześniej nie była. Szyła i haftowała razem z trzema innymi służącymi, wszystkie się śmiały, gdy królewna weszła do środka.

- Witajcie, Wasza Wysokość. Czy mogę w czymś wam pomóc? - Maria natychmiast przerwała pracę i spojrzała na Ginny z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Rudowłosa zmusiła się do odpowiedzenia takim samym uśmiechem.

- Tak, Mariu. Czy mogę z tobą chwilę porozmawiać, na korytarzu?

- Oczywiście - wyglądała na zaciekawioną i zaniepokojoną. Odłożyła robótkę na krzesło, wstała i wyszła razem z dziewczyną na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spojrzała na Draco, po czym zwróciła oczy ku swojej pani, pytając ją o to, czemu on tutaj jest.

- Ignoruj go - odparła z maleńkim uśmiechem, po czym wyprostowała się. - Muszę cię o coś zapytać.

- Tak?

- Dlaczego nie ma Alexandrii? - strzeliła pytaniem natychmiast, mając nadzieję, że to zaskoczy kobietę.

Maria patrzyła na nią przez moment niepewnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się.

- Och, tej wróżki. Ale co na nieba ma oznaczać "nie ma Alexandrii"?

- Wysłałam kogoś po nią do miasta - odpowiedziała. - Nie ma tam nikogo, kto by się tak nazywał, nikt też nigdy nie słyszał tego imienia.

- Oj, kwiatuszku, myślałam, że wiedziałyście. Wyprowadziła się do Walii, opuściła Anglię dopiero co - odrzekła służąca bez uśmiechu.- Nikt nie potrzebował jej usług, przeniosła się więc.

- W związku z tym żyła w pobliżu miasteczka, zgadza się?

- Tak. Prawdę rzekłszy, wyprowadziła się była, gdy wyście do zdrowia wracały. Ironiczne to, że jej tak bardzo teraz potrzebujecie - Maria wyszczerzyła się, mrugając do niej okiem.

Ginny przesłała jej nieszczery uśmiech.

- A, no tak, jasne, naprawdę sama ironia. A wiesz, co jest najbardziej ironiczne w tym wszystkim? - uniosła głos. - To, że nikt o tej kobiecie nigdy nie słyszał, nawet jeśli wyprowadziła się stąd kilka dni temu! To po ostu jest niesamowicie śmieszne!

Draco prychnął, a Maria straciła całą swoją wesołość. Wyglądała teraz na zranioną.

- Wasza Wysokość myślicie, że ja wam skłamałam o Alexandrii?

Poczuła się okropnie, a uśmiech zniknął z jej ust. Maria była jej jedyna przyjaciółka w tym świecie; jak ona... jak ona mogła tak do niej mówić? Tak, pewnie właśnie tak się zachowywała prawdziwa, zła Królewna Ginny.

- Nie - odparła cicho dziewczyna przepraszającym tonem. - Nie myślę. Po prostu to dla mnie dziwne - ciekawa jestem, dlaczego nikt nie słyszał o czarownicy, taki zawód przecież nie jest popularny w tych czasach. A ona była tutaj jeszcze kilka dni temu.

- Nie umiem wam na to odpowiedzieć, Wasza Wysokość - odpowiedziała delikatnie Maria. - Wybaczcie mi. Nie skłamałam wam - naprawdę była tu wróżka imieniem Alexandria. Kilku ludzi w zamku na pewno niej słyszało...

- Tak, wiem, Harry też o niej wspominał - przerwała szybko Ginny, chcąc się jakoś zrehabilitować. Nadal czuła się głupio za to, jak Maria musiała się poczuć, gdy ja oskarżyła o kłamstwo. - Nie, nie myślę, żebyś mnie okłamała, Mariu. Naprawdę.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, ale był to uśmiech nieobecny i daleki.

- Dziękuję wam, dziecko. Wrócić powinnam do swej pracy; jeśli czego potrzebowały będziecie, powiedzcie tylko.

Nie patrząc na nią, wróciła do komnaty.

- Tak, to wiele wyjaśnia - stwierdził sarkastycznie Draco.

- Taa - nieobecnie przyznała mu rację Ginny. - A tak w ogóle to nic to przecież nie znaczy; chodziło mi tylko o to, że Maria nakłamała. Ale teraz wiem, że nie... - Draco zacmokał, ale zignorowała go i mówiła dalej - ... tylko o Dumbledore'a powinniśmy się martwić. Trzeba po niego wysłać... jesteś pewien, że żyje, prawda?

- Owszem - odparł ostro. - Widziałem go na własne oczy.

- To dobrze, wspaniale - powiedziała, oddychając głęboko. Złożyła ręce, po czym spojrzała na Draco i uśmiechnęła się. - Zagrajmy w szachy, żebym mogła cię pokonać dziś po raz piętnasty.

Zaśmiał się sucho.

- Jassne, jesteś teraz pewna, ale gdy cię pokonam ja, już nie będziesz.

Ginny udało się zamatować Draco sześć razy, zanim skończył grę. Rozczarowało ją to trochę, bo naprawdę się bardzo dobrze bawiła - to było nawet weselsze niż gra w karty. Ponad połowę czasu była spłakana ze śmiechu, jak skrzeczał i mamrotał pod nosem sfrustrowany, gdy zabierała mu pionka. Nie wiedziała, jak udawało jej się wygrać, skoro większość czasu nie uczestniczyła w grze.

Po szóstej rozgrywce Draco wstał i pchnął stolikiem, pionki poleciały na podłogę, a plansza przeleciała przez pokój, uderzając o ścianę. Przez moment Ginny była przerażona, zastanawiając się, czy nie śmiała się z niego zbyt długo i czy nie rozwścieczyła go zbyt mocno. Ale gdy tylko na nią spojrzał, zauważyła, że się uśmiechał.

- Widziałem to kiedyś na jakimś obrazku w książce i zawsze chciałem zrobić to samo - powiedział od niej, siadając z powrotem. Teraz siedzieli naprzeciw siebie i nie ograniczał ich żaden stół.

- Następnym razem ostrzeż mnie, gdy będziesz chciał zrobić coś tak nieobliczalnego jak to, upewnię się, że będę wtedy dosyć daleko - odpowiedziała, chociaż bardzo chciała się nie uśmiechać.

- Nieobliczalnego? - powtórzył.

- Ooo, latające dokoła stoliki i pionki szachowe, którymi można sobie wybić oko to nie jest oznaka nieobliczalności? - zapytała, unosząc brew.

- Nie. Powinnaś pomieszkać w moim domu choćby z dzień z moim ojcem, gdy jest w złym humorze; wtedy zobaczyłabyś nieobliczalnego człowieka - odparł lekko, ale w jego głosie czaiła się gorycz. Wyjrzał przez okno znajdujące się obok niego, a nie było ono zbyt czyste. Zza szyby widać było tylko białe i brązowe plamy - przypuszczała, że te białe to śnieg, a brązowe to drzewa.

- Jeślibym mogła, to dziękuję, nie skorzystam z uroków mieszkania z twoją szczęśliwą rodzinką - stwierdziła, także przechylając głowę w stronę okna. Poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, ale nie spojrzała na niego.

- Jeśli mam być szczery, ja też by chętnie podziękował - przemówił po chwili. - Kupuję własne mieszkanie sekundę po tym, jak ukończę Hogwart, chyba że mój ojciec nie zmusi mnie do pozostania w domu.

Nie potrafiła na niego nie spojrzeć. Natychmiast napotkała jego wzrok.

- Dlaczego ma cię zmuszać?

- Nie mów mi, że nie wiesz, kim mój ojciec jest - lub raczej był - uniósł jedną brew, a drugą opuścił.- Myślałem, że wszyscy Gryfoni wiedzą.

- Wiedzą o tym, że twój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą? - zapytała, kiwając głową. - Tak, wszyscy wiedzą. Niech mnie diabli, jeśli wiem, jak mu się udało uciec od procesu i siedzenia w Azkabanie po śmierci Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

- Niezbyt oczywiste? - odrzekł z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. - Przesądziło zdanie cudnego Ministra Magii, Korneliusza Knota. Każdy inny Minister był święcie przekonany o tym, że mój ojciec był winny, włączając w to Sekretarza Magii w Ameryce, a sama wiesz, że Amerykanie mieli całą sprawę z Voldemortem gdzieś, choć murem stali za tym, że powinni go zamknąć. Wszyscy myśleli, że mój ojciec był jednym z najpotężniejszych Śmierciożerców, a nie zamknięty, mógłby zająć miejsce Voldemorta.

Obserwowała go w ciszy. Czemu tak nagle przyszło mu do mówienia o swoim ojcu? W dodatku... w dodatku to brzmiało tak, jakby nienawidził Lucjusza Malfoya. Zawsze myślała, że całował ziemię, po której stąpał jego ojciec. Najwidoczniej się myliła.

- To, że mógłby zająć miejsce Czarnego Pana to głupi pomysł, bo Ojciec jest osobą, która z łatwością wykonuje rozkazy, ale która nie potrafi ich wydawać - mówił dalej, drapiąc się po szyi. - Knot lubił mojego ojca i myślę - myślę, że ojciec go przekupił. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest to drugie.

Czekała, aż znowu przemówi, ale po kilku chwilach zauważyła, że skończył.

- A czemu te obiekcje przeciw zostaniu w domu po Hogwarcie?

- Chce mnie uczyć Czarnej Magii - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami, jak gdyby to nic nie znaczyło. - Do niczego mnie jeszcze nie zmusił, ale wiem, że zamknie mnie w domu, gdy będę próbował odejść.

- To, jak o nim opowiadasz, niepokoi mnie, Draco - powiedziała do niego, drapiąc się po nosie.

- Teraz przynajmniej wiesz, skąd to mam - oczywista rzecz, próbował znaleźć jakąś dobrą stronę tej całe rozmowy, ale uśmiech omijał jego oczy. Musiał być trochę przygnębiony.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu zrobiło się jej go żal. Zrozumiała, czemu był taki zimny, nieczuły, obojętny dla wszystkich. Po prostu nigdy nikt mu nie pokazał, jak być dobrą osobą.

_Co ten świat mi zrobił z mózgiem, ja nie wiem..._ pomyślała, wyglądając przez okno. _Najpierw macam się z Draco, potem gram z nim w szachy. A teraz co, próbuję go zrozumieć? _

Zaraz po powrocie do siebie potrzebna jej będzie dobra terapia, była tego pewna.

Koniec rozdziału XII


	13. Rozdział XIII

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział XIII

Sztuka

W ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu czterech godzin Ginny i Draco zagrali dwadzieścia dwa razy w szachy, trzydzieści razy w karty, nauczyli się od Elle, jak się gra w kości, po czym zagrali w nie jedenaście razy.

Draco wygrał tylko kilka razy, ale gdy Ginny zaczęła coś zawzięcie szeptać Elle do ucha, nabrał niejasnego podejrzenia, że zamierzają dać mu wygrać.

To nic jednak nie znaczyło. Nic prócz nudy nie mogło wyprowadzić go z równowagi.

- Tak się dłuży do lata - zauważyła ze smutkiem Elle.- Tedy bawić się na dworze będzie można. Lecz dopiero co zima zawitała.

_Mam nadzieję, że latem już mnie tu nie będzie,_ pomyślał Draco, prychając cicho i zatrzymując tę myśl dla siebie.

Po obiedzie, lub raczej czymś, co jego siostra nazwała kolacją, pojawili się u nich służące Ginny i zabrały ją z komnaty, narzekając, że nie zdąży się przygotować na sztukę. Draco, któremu całkowicie wypadło to z głowy, zastanowił się, czy on czasami też nie powinien się przebrać.

Przebieranie się było jego najmniej ulubionym zajęciem w tych czasach, co mówiło wiele, ponieważ była jeszcze ogromna masa innych zajęć, które go nudziły albo denerwowały. Włącznie z grami - gdyby nie ciągłe porażki i to, że bez przerwy był albo wściekły albo zmęczony, zanudziłby się na śmierć. Z drugiej strony gdyby ciągle wygrywał, też nie byłoby to takie ekscytujące, jak było.

Gdy doszedł do swojej komnaty, Timothy już na niego czekał. Służący przesłał mu tyci-tyci, drżący uśmiech, gdy Draco podszedł do niego.

- Co chcielibyście założyć od teatru, Wasza wysokość? - głos mu się trząsł, ale nareszcie się chłopiec nie jąkał. Blondyn miał ochotę poklepać go po plecach w ramach gratulacji.

- To, w co już jestem ubrany.

Timothy spojrzał na niego od góry do dołu, a w jego oczach ukazało się potępienie - największy przejaw buntu, na jaki chyba było stać dzieciaka - ale nic nie powiedział.

- Jak sobie życzycie, Wasza wysokość. Powóz za godzinę przybędzie. Zaw-zawołam was, gdy czas przyjdzie.

- Dzięki - odrzekł Draco, obserwując służącego, który odszedł w dół korytarza.

Sam wszedł do najbliżej znajdującego się pokoju, zastanawiając się nad tym, co ciekawego mógłby zrobić przez godzinę. Rozejrzał się szybko dokoła, zauważając, że komnata nie była chyba używana przez rodzinę królewską, ponieważ nie była obładowana meblami od podłogi po sufit. Ściany były gołe, stało tu tylko kilka kolumn, ustawionych na obwodzie kwadratu. Na podłodze leżał maleńki dywanik, nie było kominka, a stare i zużyte sofa, krzesło i stolik stały pod ścianą.

Obrócił się i już chciał wyjść, gdy coś przyciągnęło jego wzrok. Pomiędzy ostatnimi kolumnami rozwieszona była ciemna kotara. Przyjrzał jej się, coś było na niej namalowane, ale więcej bez światła rozpoznać nie potrafił. Słońce, wdzierające się przez niewiarygodnie brudne szyby było za słabe.

Poczuł się chory od samego dotyku zasłony, przestraszył się, czy czasami mu nie spadnie, bo była strasznie ciężka. Cofnął się do pustej, zimnej komnaty i chwycił kandelabr. Gdy zbliżył się do makaty, zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, kto o zdrowych zmysłach namalowałby coś takiego jak to.

Na makacie widać było wyłącznie krew, pożogę, przerażenie i śmierć. Kilka wyglądających jak gobliny istot z długimi paznokciami, wielkimi stopami, ogromnymi kłami i ciemnoczerwonymi oczami warczało w kierunku ludzi, wśród których większość stanowiły kobiety i dzieci, ich usta otwarte były w niemym krzyku strachu i rozpaczy, a w oczach widniało przerażenie. Kilka stworzeń wpychało ręce w mężczyzn, rozrywało szyje kobiet bądź obdzierało ich twarze ze skóry. Jeden z goblinów wkładał rękę do rozdartego brzucha kobiety. Oczywiście, jakże by inaczej, będącej w ciąży.

- Tym ludziom się najwidoczniej nudzi - wyszeptał Draco, przyglądając się w ciszy arrasowi.

Bezmyślnie dotknął wolną ręką materiału i odsunął go, spodziewając się ujrzeć ścianę, lub ewentualnie jakieś przejście. Ale nie.

Za kotarą stało krzesło.

- Krzesło? - zapytał zdumiony. Stało w zakamarku, szerokim i długim na kilka stóp, dosyć dużym, żeby pomieścić obity ciemnozielonym aksamitem tron z wysokim oparciem. Za tak wielkim arrasem kącik był niewidoczny.

Dziwne miejsce do siedzenia, przecież siedząc na krześle kolanami stukało się o storę. A może to tylko jakiś schowek na tron? No bo czy mogło być to coś ważnego?

Westchnął i puścił makatę, która opadła na swoje miejsce. Odwrócił się i wyszedł z komnaty, wmawiając sobie, że to nieważne, czemu tron stoi w takim dziwnym miejscu. To nie miało przecież żadnego znaczenia.

Ale dlaczego schowano go za tak brutalnie namalowanym arrasem?

Ginny czuła się chora. Maria tak ciasno związała jej gorset, że wydawało jej się, iż wszystko jest ze dwadzieścia razy cięższe niż zwykle. A gdy zaczęła narzekać, że nie może oddychać, służąca tylko jej odrzekła:

- Będziecie widziane publicznie, Wasza Wysokość. Musicie wyglądać modnie.

- To lepiej, żebym zemdlała przed wszystkimi, przed tymi ludźmi, ale miała nienormalną... niezdrową... patykowatą... talię? - zaczęła się wykłócać, oddychając głęboko.

- Och, Wasza wysokość - uzyskała odpowiedź.

W powozie, gdy jechali do teatru (były tam ze trzy inne powozy z eskortą, nie musiała się martwic o kolejny atak) siedziała jak na szpilkach. Draco, będący naprzeciwko niej (byli w powozie tylko we dwoje), zauważył to, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie.

- Czyżby majteczki cię w dupcię uwierały, Ginny? - zapytał.

Przesłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Zamknij się, Draco.

Jazda trwała około dwudziestu minut - dwudziestu minut czystej tortury dla jej bioder i brzucha. Gdy już wróci do własnych czasów, będzie jej chyba potrzebny jakiś medyczny cud; czuła, że każdy z jej organów zajął inne miejsce niż poprzednio.

- To tylko my będziemy na tej sztuce? - zapytał Draco, żeby tylko coś powiedzieć.

Ginny próbowała się przedrzeć przez ubranie i wsunąć kilka palców pod gorset, blisko ramienia, żeby go troszkę rozluźnić, ale nie miało to żadnego skutku.

- Wiem tylko, że będzie Maria, ale ona jest w innym powozie - odpowiedziała, spoglądając w dół. Wysoki kołnierz drażnił jej szyję i gardło. - A czemu Elle nie ma?

- Nie była zaproszona, nie? - odparł natychmiast, patrząc na nią tak, jakby to było oczywiste.

Przewróciła oczami, po czym ponownie spojrzała w dół, na nowo zajęta tym przeklętym gorsetem. Naprawdę próbowała go poluźnić, choć trochę przy piersiach. Westchnęła głęboko.

- Zderzaki mam bezpieczne. To, że nie będą wolne dzisiejszego wieczoru, jest pewne.

- Pomóc ci je odbezpieczyć? - zapytał niewinnie Draco.

- Odczep się.

Powóz nareszcie się zatrzymał, a ktoś z zewnątrz otworzył drzwiczki. Ujrzeli młodego mężczyznę. Przez chwilę Ginny nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma robić, a Draco wyszedł bez niczyjej pomocy. Gdy wstała, mężczyzna zaofiarował jej dłoń, a ona podparła się na nim, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Jako wygrzebała się z środka.

Byli blisko wejścia do teatru, przed którym mały tłumek ludzi czekał na to, by dostać się wewnątrz. Zakotłowało się, gdy weszła miedzy nich, czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich ludzi. Spłonęła rumieńcem, przypominając sobie, że wyskoczenie z powozu w jej wykonaniu nie było chyba tym, czego spodziewali się po osobie tak wysoko urodzonej.

- Potrzebujecie ramienia, Wasza Wysokość?

Obejrzała się na dźwięk znajomego głosu i ujrzała Toma Riddle, który nagle jakby znikąd pojawił się przy jej boku. Oddech zamarł jej w piersiach, a krew zastygła w żyłach. Utkwił w niej spojrzenie swoich pięknych oczu. Zadrżała. _O, nie! Co on tu robi? Odmawiam, ma go tutaj nie być!_

No ale co mogła zrobić? Gdy stała tak jak idiotka, gapiąc się na niego, on wziął jej milczenie za "tak" i uśmiechnął się, kładąc jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Jego dotyk był ciepły, ludzki, zupełnie niepodobny do tego, który zaofiarował jej, gdy leżała rozgorączkowana i chora w łóżku. Jego ciepło wytraciło ją z osłupienia. Spojrzała na Draco.

Obserwował ich, stojąc po jej drugiej stronie, patrzył na Toma nieodgadniętym wzorkiem i zmrużonymi oczami.

- Wasza wysokość? - zapytał Tom, spoglądając na nią rozbawiony. - Czy przejdziemy? - wskazał w kierunku budynku.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i uwolniła od niego swoją rękę, szybko szukając wyjaśnienia.

- Wcześniej... - powiedziała łagodnie, zmuszając się do uniesienia kącików ust. - Obiecałam Draco, że to on mnie odprowadzi. Prawda, Draco?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, złapała jego ramię i zaczęła iść tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiła. Utworzyło się przed nimi wąskie przejście, prawdopodobnie uszykowane właśnie dla niej.

W środku korytarza wyglądającego jak hol zauważyła Francisa, który patrzył na nią, szczerząc się. Machał w ich kierunku.

- A to kto? - szepnął Draco.

- Francis. Porucznik. Moja matka chyba się w nim podkochuj-...

- A ten maszkaron obok niego?

Ginny przyjrzała się towarzyszce Francisa, w myślach gratulując Draco celności opisu dziewczyny, którą musiała być Elsabeth. Była paskudna. Tyle że rudowłosa nie mogła dokładnie ustalić, co czyniło ja tak ohydną. Nie był to jej nos, nawet jeśli nieco za duży. I nie były to też oczy, koloru jasnego błękitu, które w żadnym wypadku nie pasowały do jej jaśniutkiej cery. I nie usta. Widocznie jednak to wszystko sprawiało, że dziewczyna była esencją brzydactwa.

I nie poprawiało jej wyglądu też to, że chyba z rok się nie kąpała. Jej pozlepiane ze sobą włosy, wyglądające na blond, wisiały wzdłuż jej białych policzków.

- Wasza Wysokość - przemówił Francis, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy do nich doszli. Spojrzał na Draco.- Pamiętasz moja prześliczną córkę, Elsabeth, nieprawdaż?

Blondyn przesłał Elsabeth mały uśmiech.

- Oczywiście, że tak - odrzekł z fałszywą słodyczą.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i niepewnie, pokazując pożółkłe zęby. Mimo wszystko wyglądała tak nieśmiało i słodko, że Ginny miała ochotę trzepnąć Draco po łbie za to, że był niegrzeczny.

- Wchodzimy pierwsi - zawiadomił ich porucznik, spoglądając ponad ramię Ginny. Odwróciła się, zauważając, że weszła tuż za nimi cała eskorta, włącznie z Tomem i Marią. Jęknęła. Królowa widocznie wysłała cały regiment wojska, żeby ją ochraniał w czasie sztuki.

Człowiek, który wygadał na właściciela teatru, wskazał im ich lożę, który w trzech rzędach liczyła po około siedem miejsc. Cały teatr był jakiś taki blady, za wyjątkiem siedzeń, obitych ciemnoczerwonym aksamitem. Scena była przykryta ciemną kurtyną bez jakichkolwiek ozdób.

Ginny upewniła się, że nie siedzi w pobliżu Toma, ale okazało się, że nie. Skończyła na tym, że miała miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, pomiędzy Francisem i Elsabeth (zajmującą miejsce na samym końcu). Draco siedział po drugiej stronie porucznika, a zaraz za nim był Tom. Reszta eskorty Ginny czekała w holu - oni nie zostali zaproszeni na sztukę.

Chciała zacząć prosić o to, by Marii tez dany było obejrzeć sztukę, ale służąca znikła, zanim Ginny powiedziała cokolwiek.

W ciszy patrzyła na scenę, gdy nagle Elsabeth pochyliła się ku niej i powiedziała cicho:

- Jeszcze nie zwolniłyście tej niegodnej dziewki służącej?

Ginny spojrzała na nią, unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Marii? - zapytała.- Zwolnić ją?

- Oczywiście to wasza decyzja, Wasza Wysokość - odpowiedziała pospiesznie dziewczyna, nadrabiając słabym uśmiechem. Usiadła znowu prosto, pozostawiając zaciekawiona Ginny samą sobie.

Zanim zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać, do loży weszło kilka osób. Ludzie pokłonili się jej lub dygnęli, po czym mężczyźni zaczęli pod niebiosa wychwalać jej urodę, a kobiety podziwiać suknię. Ginny nie miała zielonego pojęcia, kim byli, więc uśmiechała się tylko i kiwała głową. Dziwna uwaga Elsabeth wyparowała jej z głowy.

Zanim przedstawienie się jeszcze zaczęło, osoby z wyższych sfer podchodziły do niej, a następnie udawały się do Draco, żeby z nim porozmawiać. W którymś momencie udało jej się pochwycić jego spojrzenie. Uniósł brew, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się znużenie. Uśmiechnęła się.

W końcu wszyscy wyszli, a ci, którzy pozostali, usiadłszy na swoich miejscach, przestali jej przeszkadzać. Westchnęła z ulgą i próbowała znów rozsiąść się w fotelu, ale nie udało się - ubranie za bardzo ją uciskało. Ponownie się wyprostowała.

Nagle kurtyna się podniosła, a w teatrze zapanowała cisza. Ginny pomyślała, że powinni zdmuchnąć świece, ale gdy zaczęła się pierwsza scena, nadal płonęły. _Może dlatego, że na scenie nie ma zbyt wiele światła. _

To nie była jedyna rzecz, której się nie spodziewała. Oczekiwała wspaniałych kostiumów, doskonale dobranych rekwizytów, no bo przecież jeśli Szekspir osobiście wystawiał sztukę, to musiał dopracować ją do perfekcji. Okazało się jednak, że kostiumy, które mieli na sobie aktorzy, były bardzo podobne do siebie i nawet nie tak wymyślne jak suknia Ginny. Scena, na której grali była niemal pusta, bez dekoracji.

Zakłopotana Ginny zastanowiła się, czy to naprawdę jest takie wielkie wydarzenie, na jakie się zapowiadało.

Pierwsza wypowiedź sztuki udowodniła, że głęboko się myliła.

_Już nam się zbliża, piękna Hipolito,_

_Godzina ślubu. Nowy za dni cztery_

_Zabłyśnie księżyc. O, jakże ten stary_

_Z wolna ubywa spóźniając me szczęście_

_Jako macocha lub na dożywociu_

_Wdowa, co ścieśnia dochód spadkobiercy_

Aktor przemawiał z takim uczuciem i z taką mocą, że dziewczyna natychmiast zrozumiała, jak wielki błąd popełniła. Przez kilka chwil była oczarowana sztuką.

Lecz nieważne, jak piękne było przedstawienie, Ginny było niewygodnie. To, że musiała siedzieć nieruchomo, powili ją zabijało. Wiedziała, że wkrótce będzie musiała się podnieść i przejść, bo inaczej nie wytrzyma.

Sceny zmieniały się subtelnie, bez opuszczania i podnoszenia kurtyny, ale nietrudno było jej zrozumieć, co działo się na podwyższeniu. Zaskoczył ja profesjonalizm osób, które pomagały przy przedstawieniu. Nie myślała, że ludzie w tych czasach tak bardzo na serio biorą aktorstwo. Rzecz jasna się myliła.

Przy końcu pierwszej sceny trzeciego aktu Ginny postanowiła, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma. Przechyliła się i wyszeptała do Francisa:

- Potrzebuję powietrza.

Po czym podniosła się, mając nadzieję, że zrobiła to wdzięcznie. Wymknęła się z loży, czując na sobie wzrok tych, którzy siedzieli w pobliżu. Cóż, te kobiety były przyzwyczajone do gorsetów; musiały tylko przyjąć do wiadomości, że ona nie była.

Nawet w opuszczonym holu słyszała słowa Tytanii: _Strzeżcie go, wiedźcie wraz do mej altany..._

Ginny pokluczyła trochę, znów próbując rozluźnić gorset, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miało jej się powieść. Nie szło ani trochę rozerwać tych cholernych sznurków. Postanowiła, że w chwili, gdy wrócą do zamku, zrzuci z siebie wszystko i będzie spała nago. Prawą rękę by oddała, żeby móc nosić zwykłe dżinsy i koszulkę.

- Czy coś się stało, Wasza Wysokość? - zapytał ktoś za nią.

Podskoczyła i obróciła się. To był Tom. Nie słyszała, jak wszedł do holu. Szybko się rozejrzała, modląc się w duchu o to, by ktoś znalazł się w pobliżu. Nikogo nie było. Była z nim sama, a to sprawiło, że żołądek zaczął jej ciążyć coraz bardziej. Poczuła, jak napinają jej się mięśnie, a poziom jej komfortu spadł jeszcze niżej.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała szybko, zaglądając ponad jego ramię. Przyszedł stamtąd, gdzie, gdyby podbiegła, byłaby bliżej ludzi, gdzie by jej nie skrzywdził; musiałaby go albo wyminąć, albo odwrócić się i wybiec z teatru. Gdyby jednak wybrała drugą opcję, na pewno by ją złapał. I wygrał.

- Wyglądałyście na blada, gdy opuszczałyście lożę - odrzekł, uśmiechając się do niej promiennie. Nie umiała powiedzieć, czy podobało jej się to jego spojrzenie, czy też nie. - Upewnić się zechciałem, czy dobrze się czujecie.

- Dobrze - odpowiedziała natychmiast.- Możesz odjeść. Chciałam tylko rozprostować nogi.

- Boicie się mnie - to nie było nawet pytanie czy stwierdzenie. To był fakt, a on o tym wiedział.- Czemuż to?

Napotkała jego spojrzenie i tym razem zmusiła się do tego, aby nie odwrócić wzroku. Wyprostowała podbródek i spytała lekko:

- Naprawdę musisz pytać?

- Tak.

Głęboko chwyciła powietrze. Jego uśmiech znikł, teraz patrzył na nią z czystą powagą. Nawet jeśli był wściekły, nie okazywał tego.

- Jesteś mordercą.

Oczekiwała tego, że zaprzeczy. Miała nadzieje, że zmarszczy czoło, skonsternowany i zaskoczony, a jego piękne oczy nagle się rozszerzą, po czym pojawi się w nich ból. Ale nie zrobił tego, czego oczekiwała.

Uśmiechnął się. Zimny uśmiech, który zmroził jej krew do szpiku kości. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, a pająkowate palce zacisnęły się na jego czarnym fraku. Podszedł krok do przodu, a Ginny natychmiast się cofnęła.

- Nie jesteś taka głupia, prawda Ginny? - zapytał łagodnie, a ona natychmiast poczuła, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nawet najmniejszy włosek na karku stanął jej dęba. Podszedł jeszcze krok bliżej niej. - Rozpoznałaś mnie w chwili, w której mnie ujrzałaś.

Próbowała przełknąć ślinę, ale się nie udało. Jej racjonalne myślenie nagle zostało zagrożone, a tym bardziej mowa. Cofnęła się kilka kroków do tyłu, aż nie napotkała ściany. Nagle zauważyła, że i tak nie panuje nad własnymi nogami.

- Wiesz, kim jestem - powiedział powoli, a jego uśmiech znikł.- Wiesz, że nie należysz do tego świata... I że ja także do niego nie należę.

Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy stał tuż przed nią, gdy złapał ją w pułapkę. Nie mogła odwrócić wzroku, nie mogła się nawet ruszyć, choć tak bardzo tego chciała. Musiał rzucić na nią jakieś zaklęcie, kontrolował ją, a ona nie potrafiła tego złamać.

Zmusiła się do przełknięcia śliny, co sprawiło, że odnalazła głos.

- Sprowadziłeś nas tu - przemówiła, dumna ze swojego mocnego i zimnego głosu.

- Owszem - delikatny uśmiech wykwitł mu na ustach.

- Jak? W naszych... w moich czasach nie żyjesz. W obu postaciach. - Ginny miała ogromną ochotę, aby przenikać przez ścianę, aby zniknąć. Nie udawało się.

- Powiem ci wszystko - wymamrotał, dając ostatni krok przed siebie i tym samym burząc dystans między nimi. Poczuła ciepło jego ciała i przerażenie jednocześnie. Była uziemiona i choć pragnęła, żeby trzymał się do niej z daleka, nie miała szans, aby mu uciec. Nagle pożałowała tego, że się w ogóle cofała, wchodząc na ścianę. Dlaczego musiała się zachować tak głupio?- Powiem ci wszystko - powtórzył Tom, po czym dodał: - ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Poczuła, że ma kłopoty z oddychaniem. Rozkazała samej sobie uspokoić się i pomyśleć nad tym, jak się stąd wydostać. Jeśli pozwoli mu na to, by ją przerażał za każdym razem, gdy go zobaczy lub będzie blisko niego, to ją w końcu zdominuje. Będzie mógł kontrolować. Nie mogła mu na to pozwolić. Musiała mu pokazać, że się go nie boi.

Nawet jeśli ją przerażał.

- Czemu nie teraz? - wyszeptała głośno. Wystawiła język nieco nad dolną wargę. - Czas dobry jak każdy, nie sadzisz?

- Nie ma cię na sztuce - odrzekł bardzo łagodnym głosem. Miał w oczach jakiś dziwny głód, co sprawiało, że serce biło jej jeszcze szybciej z większego strachu.

- Nie szkodzi - powiedziała, powoli unosząc ręce. Położyła pięści na jego piersi. Uśmiechnął się do niej. - Cofnij się i mi odpowiedz... po co sprowadziłeś tu Draco i mnie?

Zaczęła go odpychać od siebie, ale gwałtownie uniósł dłonie i złapał ją, owijając ręce wokół jej nadgarstków. Z ust wyrwał jej się krzyk, gdy ścisnął ją z ogromną siłą, a jego twarz była zimna z furii. Odepchnął od siebie jej pieści i przycisnął je do ściany, tuż nad ramionami. Poczuła, jak po plecach przebiegają jej dreszcze przerażenia, zmusiła się do tego, aby nie okazywać uczuć. Mnóstwo siły musiała zużyć, aby zachować spokój na twarzy, nawet jeśli była pewna, że w oczach widnieje jej strach.

- Jest coś, co powinnaś już o mnie wiedzieć, Ginny - wysyczał jadowicie. Przypominał jej teraz węża, jego oczy zwężyły się i zrobiły czerwone z gniewu. - Nie mów mi nigdy, co mam zrobić. To mnie denerwuje najbardziej, Ginny, a ty chyba nie chcesz mnie denerwować.

- Boli - powiedziała cicho.

Znowu się uśmiechnął, a gdy dodać do tego jego czerwone oczy, wyglądał jak szaleniec. Skłonił głowę tuż obok niej i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Jeszcze nie dość cię boli.

Tym razem napotkał jej wzrok, spotykając się z gniewem, z jakim na niego spoglądała.

_Nie pozwól mu, by zobaczył twój strach..._ - poleciła samej sobie.

- Jeśli mnie natychmiast nie puścisz - powiedziała mu zajadliwie.- będę krzyczeć. I nie ważne, jak wysoka jest opinia mojej matki o tobie, nic cię nie uratuje od śmierci, gdy znajdą cię napastującego królewnę.

Jego usta wykrzywił spokojny uśmiech.

- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, Ginny? - zapytał łagodnie. - Ten świat jest mój. On nie istnieje. Stworzyłem go. Kontroluję go i przez to mam większą władzę, niż twoja matka.

Przełknęła powoli ślinę, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć. Zapomniała o walce ze strachem... i nagle przyszło jej coś do głowy.

- Jeśli go stworzyłeś... - zaczęła drżącym głosem. - To dlaczego jest w nim...

- Ginny? - usłyszała nagle bardzo znajomy głos.

Draco.

Tom puścił jej nadgarstki i cofnął się, odwracając. Draco przeszedł przez hol swoim normalnym tempem, patrząc na nich ze stoickim spokojem. Stanął obok Toma.

- Dobrze się bawisz? - zapytał mrocznym tonem.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie była tak szczęśliwa, jak teraz, widząc go. Natychmiast zapomniała zapytać Toma o to, co w tym świecie robi Dumbledore, pospieszyła tylko, żeby stanąć obok blondyna.

- Dowiedziałam się, przez kogo tu jesteśmy, Draco - powiedziała, czując się o niebo bezpieczniejsza, gdy tu był.

Draco spojrzał na Toma, który przesłał mu kpiący uśmiech, po czym przemówił lekko:

- Jeśli mogę prosić o wybaczenie, chcę obejrzeć przedstawienie.

I bez słowa pożegnania opuścił ich, wchodząc do loży. Przerażenie uleciało z Ginny wraz chwilą, gdy za Tomem zamknęły się drzwi.

- Po raz kolejny zjawiłeś się na czas, ale mogłeś być tu już kilka chwil wcześniej - powiedziała Ginny.

- Co on robił? - zapytał Draco.

- Groził mi. Przyznał, że jest mordercą i że nas tu sprowadził - odparła, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to był pryszcz dla niej.- No i powiedział, że stworzył ten świat.

Blondyn kiwnął głową, zanim także pomyślał o Dumbledorze.

- No ale jeśli to jego świat, to co tu robi Dumbledore?

- Chciałam go o to spytać, ale nam przerwałeś.

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Następnym razem upewnię się, że skończyliście rozmawiać - prychnął.

Zignorowała go.

- Jeśli on stworzył tutejszego Dumbla, to znaczy, że nie możemy mu ufać.

- Nie ufać Dumblowi?

- A czy myślisz, że Tom stworzyłby tutaj takiego dobrego, który potrafiłby nam pomóc? - przeciwstawiła się. - On próbuje nastawić w tym świecie wszystko przeciw nam. Harry'ego, moich rodziców... i to pewnie on sprawił, że Alexandria wyjechała. I to przez niego mieszkańcy miasteczka zapomnieli, że w ogóle tu była.

- Nie rozumiem tylko, po co.

- Ja też nie - przyznała. - Nie wyjaśnił.

- Ale zanim się stąd wydostaniemy, wyjaśni - poprzysiągł Draco.

- Ale... - Ginny przygryzła wargę, przygnębiona własnymi myślami. - Jeśli to jego świat, to nie ma drogi, żeby z niego uciec. Przynajmniej nie bez jego pomocy. A on nas tu sprowadził, bo nas potrzebował. Liczysz na to, że wypuści nas tylko dlatego, że tak nam się podoba?

Spojrzał na nią, wiedząc, że miała rację.

- Znajdziemy sposób.

Pokiwała głową, chociaż nie wierzyła w to, co mówił. I dopóki nie weszli do loży i nie usiadła na swoim miejscu, nie pojęła, że powiedział: "Znajdzieimy/i sposób". Załapał w końcu, że muszą we dwoje znaleźć jakąś drogę ucieczki.

Nawet jeśli nie była pewna, czy we dwójkę też coś zdziałają.

Gdy Draco wrócił na swoje miejsce, zaczął wpatrywać się w Toma, który odpowiadał ignorancją. Przedstawienie odeszło w zapomnienie. Bił się z myślami, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę powinni zrobić.

Ginny miała rację. Jeśli to Tom wykreował ten świat, nie było szans na to, żeby uciekli. Sprowadził ich tutaj, tylko ich dwójkę, którzy wiedzieli, że są z przyszłości i musiał mieć dla tego przyczynę. Prawdopodobnie nie było to coś dobrego. Prawdopodobnie była ona doszczętnie zła i przez nią świat skończy jako Zniewolony Przez Riddle'a.

Po koło dwóch godzinach sztuka się skończyła. Aplauz na końcu był porażający i trwał kilkanaście minut. Gdy inni stali i klaskali, Draco siedział. Ginny także stała, chociaż twarz zakrywał jej cień, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby też zajęta była podziwianiem tego, jak wspaniałe było przedstawienie.

Nareszcie mogli wyjść. Draco powstał, tylko chyba po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, że kilku ważniaków przyjdzie im odwalić mowę pożegnalną. Przez kolejne pięć minut Draco, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, musiał odpowiadać "Do widzenia" wszystkim, którzy mu się kłaniali.

- Chodźcie, Wasza Wysokość - Francis wyszczerzył się do Ginny, wskazując ręką na wyjście z loży. - Jaśnie pan Szekspir z radością się z wami spotka, jeśli macie czas.

- Nie, nie ma - odparł Draco, chcąc wyjść stąd jak najszybciej. Z jakiegoś powodu nie bardzo mu się podobało, żeby Tom pałętał jej się pod nogami. Drażniło go to.

Ginny zacisnęła usta i zabiła spojrzeniem Draco, co zrozumiał jako ciche "Zamknij się", po czym przesłała Francisowi bardzo przekonujący uśmiech.

- Oczywiście - powiedziała.- Ale zróbmy to szybko.

W takim wypadku Draco musiał pójść z nią, Francisem, jego potworna córką i eskortą za kulisy. Rozejrzał się tam w poszukiwaniu mężczyzny, którego widział na rysunkach, pięknie ubranego, z brązowymi włosami. Ale gościu, który podszedł do Ginny był wysoki, szczupły i stary. Miał białe włosy, a jego ubranie było nieco zniszczone, jakby nie zmieniał go od dobrych kilku dni.

W momencie, gdy mężczyzna ujrzał Ginny, ukląkł na jedno kolano i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, zanim podała mu do pocałowania dłoń. Zawstydziło ją to.

- Wasza Wysokość, cieszę się, iż mogłyście być tu tego wieczora - powiedział, powstając. Spojrzał na Draco i skłonił się głęboko.- Jak i wy - dodał.

Draco kiwnął głową, pokazując w ten sposób, że go usłyszał. Tylko Szekspirowi pozwoliłby powiedzieć do siebie: "Jak i wy".

- Czy zechcielibyście zwiedzić teatr? - zapytał grzecznie mężczyzna.

Ginny spojrzała na niego niepewnie, Draco próbował napotkać jej wzrok, po czym potrząsnąć głową, żeby powiedzieć jej "nie", ale nie patrzyła na niego.

Znalazła jednak sposób, by odmówić, zachowując twarz.

- Prawdę rzekłszy, jestem bardzo zmęczona. Czy można się załapać na to następnym razem?

Szekspir uniósł brew, nie bardzo wiedząc, o czym mówiła. Ginny zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej i dodała szybko:

- Przyjadę w jakiś czas po ślubie.

- Słuszna decyzja, Wasza Wysokość - jego maleńki, ale ciepły uśmiech wrócił na usta, a on skłonił się po raz ostatni. Francis złapał Ginny za łokieć, zupełni ignorując swoją córkę i wyprowadził ją z teatru.

Nie mogła zasnąć. Leżała w łóżku, przykryta toną kołder i pierzyn i obserwowała, jak drewno pali się w kominku. Ale myśli krążyły wokół tego, co powiedział Tom.

Co mogła zrobić z tym wszystkim w sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli? Nic? Miała się poddać, zaakceptować, że nie ma mocnych na to, co spotkało ją i Draco i że nic nie mogą uczynić?

_Musi coś być..._ - przeciwstawiła się samej sobie. _Musi być rozwiązanie._

Co, jeśli Dumbledore nie był zły? Czy to miało jakiś sens? Jasne, Tom na pewno stworzył go tutaj, żeby im było łatwiej… Nie, to nie miało żadnego sensu. Musiała to przyjąć, musiała uświadomić sobie, że Dumbel im nie pomoże. Nie tym razem. Tak w ogóle nie miała pojęcia, czy może mu zaufać, czy też nie. Nie mogła, chociaż nie była do końca pewna, czy nie stanąłby po jej stronie. Ale nie mogła oczekiwać od niego pomocy.

Usiadła, wzdychając. Czuła się okropnie niewypoczęta i trochę zbyt pełna energii. Odrzuciła pościel i sięgnęła po suknię i parę tego, co przez cały czasu uważała za kapcie i założyła je. Po chwili była już w zimnym, pogrążonym w ciszy korytarzu.

Było tak ciemno, cicho i mrocznie, że Ginny miała wrażenie, że dostanie ataku serca, gdy ktoś położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Zmusiła się do tego, by zatrzymać krzyk w gardle i odwróciła się, stając twarzą w twarz z Marią.

- Dziecko, co wy tu robicie o tej godzinie? - wyszeptała.

Ginny spojrzała na nią od stóp do głów, kładąc sobie rękę na sercu i próbując zwolnić jego bicie. Maria nadal była ubrana w swoją sukienkę i fartuch.

- Nie mogłam spać. A czy ty w ogóle sypiasz? - nie mogła wciągnąć powietrza z przerażenia.

Nawet w wątłym świetle zauważyła, że Maria się uśmiecha.

- To nie czas na sen, Wasza Wysokość. Przygotowania do ślubu trwają, mnóstwo pracy jest.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak rośnie w niej gniew na matkę, która każe do tak późnej godziny pracować służbie. Położyła rękę na ramieniu kobiety.

- Idź do łóżka, Mariu - rozkazała łagodnie. - Ślub mnie tak bardzo znowu nie obchodzi.

- Mówicie tak teraz, ale jeśli coś się w Narodzenie Pańskie nie powiedzie, będziecie żałowały - stwierdziła Maria.

- Odpocznij tej nocy, dobrze? - nalegała Ginny, szczelniej okrywając się suknią. - Ja tylko się przejdę i też wrócę do łóżka.

- Niech wam będzie, Wasza Wysokość. Lecz wy tez powinnyście przespać się nieco. Musicie odzyskać siły, któreście straciły w czas choroby.

- Oczywiście, Mariu - odparła, uśmiechając się do niej na pożegnanie, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła.

Wiedziała, że zmierza na zewnątrz, ale gdy tylko weszła na główny korytarz, zobaczyła tam kilku mężczyzn, którzy pilnowali wejścia. Zmarszczyła czoło, odwróciła się i postanowiła poszukać innego wyjścia, domyślając się, że powinno być gdzieś w pobliżu kuchni.

Kuchnia była pusta i opuszczona, tego była pewna; nie miała ochoty na to, żeby Draco znowu pojawił się znikąd i znowu na nią wpadł i na niej leżał. Koniec końców ta cześć z "na-niej-leżał" nie była taka najgorsza, ale już i tak miała morko w majtkach, gdy Maria położyła jej rękę na ramieniu, a to, gdyby ktoś wpadł na nią nagle, sprawy by nie polepszyło.

Tak jak myślała, w kuchni znalazła drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz i te nie były strzeżone.

Wysunęła się w zimną, cichą noc, trzęsąc się z zimna, gdy powietrze uderzyło ją w twarz.

Pokluczyła wokół zamku, próbując nie myśleć o lodowato zimnym śniegu i spoglądając w niebo. Było czyste, świeciło na nim miliony gwiazd, niczym diamenty na czarnym aksamicie. Tu nie było żadnych mugoli, którzy światłem potrafiliby przegnać mroczne piękno nocy. Wbrew niskiej temperaturze, Ginny uśmiechnęła się i zastanowiła nad pięknem świata.

Przystanęła w pobliżu ogrodu i usiadła na drewnianej ławce. Przez głowę przetoczyło jej się mnóstwo myśli, od wzbudzającego dreszcze spotkania z Szekspirem do przerażenia, że ona i Draco nigdy nie będą zdolni do tego, aby wrócić do swoich czasów.

Co, jeśli będzie musiała tutaj zostać? Poślubi Draco, wychowa dzieciaki i będzie rządziła krajem, tak, jak powinna? Z Tomem będącym zawsze w pobliżu i robiącym, co tylko mu się podoba z jej życiem?

Czy będzie mogła uciec? Pozostawić każdy z obowiązków, które by na nią spadły po małżeństwie i schować się przed Tomem?

_To niemożliwe_ - zrozumiała. _Jeśli Tom rządzi tym światem, znajdzie mnie. Z łatwością._

Westchnęła głęboko, zastanawiając się, dlaczego takie rzeczy muszą przydarzać się akurat jej. Każde rozwiązanie, na które wpadła, okazywało się niczym. To jak być związanym i nie wiedzieć, jak się uwolnić.

- Znowu będziesz miała zapalenie płuc jak jeszcze trochę tu posiedzisz.

Podskoczyła, usłyszawszy głos Dracona. Okręciła głowę i spojrzała na niego, okrytego cieniem, który rzucał zamek. Był nadal ubrany, patrzył na nią spokojnie, a jego oddech przemieniła się w chmurki. Stał przed nią, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

- Musiałam pomyśleć - odparła, spoglądając na swoje palce. Przyłapała się na tym, że skubie paznokcie. - Ładnie tutaj.

- Zimno tutaj - poprawił, przenosząc ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę. Nagle zmienił temat.- O czym musiałaś pomyśleć?

- O czym zawsze myślę? - odpowiedziała automatycznie.

- O Harrym? - w świetle gwiazd zauważyła, że uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Nie - urwała, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami.- Myślę nad tym, jak się stąd wydostać.

- Może przede wszystkim dowiemy się, czego Riddle chce od nas - stwierdził mądrze Draco.

- Dobra. Idź go spytaj - powiedziała. Nie chciała, żeby jej głos zabrzmiał tak ostro.

- Chyba czujesz się już lepiej - zakpił.

Spojrzała na niego zabójczo, po czym wzrok jej zmiękł. Westchnęła.

- To beznadziejne. A ty u diabła masz jakiś pomysł?

- Żadnego.

- Zawsze się tak chwalisz, że to Ślizgoni mają najlepsze pomysły. To czemu ty nie masz?

- Kłamałem - odparł lekko. - To Krukoni są najzdolniejsi.

- Tak, to rzeczywiście wszystko wyjaśnia - wymamrotała, kładąc rękę na kolanach i podpierając ręką podbródek. - A myślałeś nad tym w ogóle?

- Nie, chcę tu zostać - powiedział. Spojrzała na niego, a on przesłał jej drwiący uśmiech.- Jasne, że myślałem. Ale więcej niż ty nie mogę wymyślić.

Ponownie westchnęła i wstała, napotykając jego spojrzenie.

- Musimy myśleć jeszcze więcej - odarła, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zamierzam tu zostać i za ciebie wychodzić.

Jakieś uczucie pojawiło się nagle w jego niezgłębionych szarych oczach, ale zgasło tak szybko, że nie zdążyła pomyśleć, co to było. Zostało tylko zastąpione zwykłym spojrzeniem.

- Sam lepiej bym tego nie wyraził - odrzekł.

Dotarło do niej, jak blisko siebie byli; ich ciała znajdowały się cale od siebie. Serce zaczęło jej walić jak młot, a ona się zarumieniła, czując, jak rozgrzewają jej się policzki nabiegłe od krwi. Dlaczego musiał być tak cholernie wspaniały? Dlaczego nie mogła wyzbyć się myśli o jego ustach?

- Znaczy... - odparła bez tchu. - Nawet jeśli się pobierzmy, to nie tak, jakbyśmy zrobili to w przyszłości. Któregoś dnia wrócimy i dobre wiesz, że nawet teraz ten ślub nie będzie się liczył. Albo za czterysta lat od teraz.- zauważyła, że mówi chaotycznie, a policzki płoną jej z zażenowania, ale mówiła. Chociażby po to, żeby przełamać ciszę.- Zawsze mówiłam sobie, że nie wyjdę za mąż przed dwudziestką, nawet przed dwudziestką piątką, bo siedemnaście lat to nie jest wiek, który w ogóle uważałam za dopuszczalny, gdy zastanawiałam się nad...

- Ginny, zamkniesz się? - uśmiechnął się kpiąco, cicho się z niej śmiejąc.

- Okej - odetchnęła i pocałowała go.

Na początku było powoli, ciepło i cudownie. Nie zapomniała, jak to jest być przez niego całowaną, nie zapomniała, jak cudownie czuć, że miękną jej kolana, gdy była tak blisko niego. Nigdy, nigdy nie chciała, by przestał, nigdy nie chciała wypuścić go z ramion, ale... ale nagle ją odepchnął. Ta raptowność była jak nóż wbity jej w plecy i przypomniała jej, jak nieprzewidywalna robi się w takich chwilach.

- Powiedziałaś mi, żebym tego więcej nie robił - wyszeptał. Czułą jego oddech na policzku. Jego spojrzenie świdrowało ją na wylot. Oczy miał ciemne i widniało w nich pytanie.

- Nie powinniśmy tego robić - przyznała cicho.

Przesłał jej mały uśmiech.

- Ale ty tego chcesz.

To było stwierdzenie.

- A ty nie? - odszukała jego wzrok.

- Zastanówmy się chwilę - powiedział, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie. - Na pewno nie wydostaniemy się stąd przed ślubem...

Spojrzała na niego zakłopotana.

- No i...?

- Jeśli mamy się pobrać, czemu nie poćwiczyć?

Nie czekał nawet na odpowiedź. W jednej sekundzie jego usta znalazły się przy jej i próbował włożyć jej do nich język. To wszystko sprawiło, że wyzbyła się myśli i nie miała nawet szansy, by pomyśleć nad tym, co powiedział.

Byli tak zajęci sobą nawzajem, że wszystko obok stało się nieważne; nie zauważyli, że ktoś spogląda na nich przez okno na drugim piętrze.

Zęby Toma zabłysły w słabym świetle, jak gdyby się uśmiechał, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby na jego twarzy gościło szczęście. Był to niemal uśmiech szaleńca. Pozwolił ciężkiej zasłonie opaść na swoje miejsce, po czym wyszeptał coś do niskiej, okrągłej osoby, która stała obok niego.

- Działa.

Koniec rozdziału XIII

PS. Wszystkie fragmenty pochodzą z dzieła W. Szekspira pt. iSen Nocy Letniej/i w przekładzie Stanisława Koźmiana, Państwowy Instytut Wydawniczy, Warszawa 1966


	14. Rozdział XIV

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział XIV

Ostatnie już morderstwo

Draco oczekiwał, że ostatni tydzień, który pozostał mu do ślubu, minie jak z bicza strzelił. Myślał, że ostatnie dni jego kawalerstwa spłyną w okamgnieniu.

Ale tak naprawdę dni wlokły się niemiłosiernie.

Pragnął, by czas trochę przyspieszył. Przynamniej w czas ślubu będzie coś robił. Skoro nie mógł w jakikolwiek sposób pomagać w przygotowaniach, łaził po zamku i nudził się, patrząc na służbę, która krzątała się to tu, to tam.

On, Ginny i Elle grali już którą każdą grę, w którą zdążyli zagrać. Kilka razy wraz z Ginny poddał się i wyszli, żeby się przejść po umarłym ogrodzie. Nie rozmawiali, ale zauważył, że w jakiś dziwny sposób przechadzka ta go cieszy, choć nie przyznałby się do tego w życiu.

Z każdym dniem robiło się coraz zimniej, a słońce zakrywały ciężkie szare chmury,

Nie minęło dużo czasu, a zaczął pragnąć tego, by śnieg stopniał, temperatura wzrosła - wtedy mógłby więcej czasu spędzać poza tym cholernym zamkiem. Przebywanie w pewnych miejscach robiło się wprost meczące.

Wiedział, czemu tak czuł. Ludzie tutaj nie byli zbyt skromni, jeśli chodziło o świętowanie. Rodzice Ginny wieczór w wieczór biesiadowali, i to nie były zabawy wśród kilkorga osób z królewskiej rodziny, nie. Na kolację zjawiało się mnóstwo osób, gromadzących się w głównej sali, gdzie mogli jeść przy muzyce i obserwować błaznów, którzy wygłupiali się tuż przed nimi. Draco przekonał swojego ojca, by usprawiedliwiał go przed rodzina królewską, bo jakoś go to wszystko nie bawiło. Ginny, niestety, uczestniczyć w tym wszystkim musiała.

W Wigilię, ostatnie dzień przed ślubem, wszyscy w zamku zajęci byli robotą. Wyglądało na to, że gdziekolwiek poszedł, wchodził komuś w paradę. Westchnął w końcu i poszedł poszukać Ginny, mając nadzieję, że będzie miała ochotę przejść się z nim trochę.

W ciągu przeszłych sześciu dni zdążył poznać wszystkie zakamarki tak wielkiego miejsca, jakim był zamek. Nie martwił się już o to, że się zgubi. Szło mu nawet coraz lepiej domyślanie się, w jakiej komnacie może w danym momencie znajdować się Ginny, nie musiał już więc obchodzić całego zamku, by ją odnaleźć.

Zajęło jej dziesięć minut ubieranie się - oczywiście z pomocą służącej Marii (która upierała się przy zamianie sukni na cieplejsze, bo dziewczyna mogła znów się zaziębić) - zanim mogła do niego dołączyć.

Nie całował jej od wieczoru przed sześcioma dniami i nie dotykał jej. Ale zdarzyło się kilka razy, że ich spojrzenia spotkały się, a on z ogromnym trudem pokonywał impuls, by chwycić ją w ramiona. To uczucie zaczynało go przerażać; zamiast zniknąć z czasem, emocje te rosły w nim, stając się coraz silniejsze. Rzecz jasna wcale mu nie pomagało to, że widzieli się po kilka razy dziennie każdego dnia i to, że gdy ją widział, miał ochotę się śmiać tylko dlatego, że tam była. No i nie potrafił zapomnieć jej pocałunków.

Szczerze mówiąc, nic mu nie pomagało.

Wlekli się w ciszy po ogrodzie wśród pognitych kwiatów i nagich drzew, gdy nagle Ginny przemówiła po raz pierwszy.

- Jutro ślub.

Spojrzał na nią, chyba tylko dlatego, by zobaczyć, że powiedziała to bez żadnego uczucia. Przywykł już do tego, że emocje widać jej było zawsze jak na dłoni, ale chyba teraz się przeliczył.

- Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie uważam tego małżeństwa - odparł, wzruszając ramionami i spoglądając przed siebie.- Gdy już będziemy w przyszłości, nie będzie się liczył.

Nie odpowiedziała, więc znów na nią spojrzał. Tym razem wyglądała na niepocieszoną. Ignorowała go, choć chyba czuła, że się jej przyglądał.

Nagle poczuł ukłucie w piersi i zatrzyma się. Zauważyła, że jego kroki nie współgrają z jej, więc także przystanęła i spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

Zmusił się do wyszczerzenia zębów i powiedział:

- Nie nachmurzaj się tak, Ginny. Poślubisz najprzystojniejszego faceta w dwudziestowiecznej Anglii. Nie, najprzystojniejszego faceta żyjącego od powstania państwa Anglii, u diabła. Każda dziewczyna skakałaby ze szczęścia.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a jej twarz rozjaśniła się, choć w oczach nadal coś się czaiło.

- Faktem pozostaje, że bardzo potężny i bardzo zły czarnoksiężnik stwarzając ten świat, wyzuł go z powód, dla których skakałabym z radości, przykro mi.

Ta odpowiedź nieco go zaskoczyła. Oczekiwał tego, że powie coś w rodzaju aluzji do wyczytania pomiędzy wierszami, że nie miała ochoty za niego wychodzić. Choć z drugiej strony przez cały przeszły tydzień nic takiego z jej ust nie padło. Jemu także to nie przyszło do głowy. W jakiś sposób zaczął akceptować to, że nie mogli anulować zaślubin. Tylko czy był to prawdziwy powód? Być może nie chciał zaakceptować innego - może zaczęła mu się ta myśl podobać?

_Nie,_ pomyślał z mocą. Nawet jeśli lubił Ginny, czemu nie potrafił w tym momencie zaprzeczyć, nie chciał jej poślubiać. Gdy był młodszy, złożył sam sobie przyrzeczenie, że nigdy się nie ożeni i nie zamierzał go łamać, choćby sytuacja tego wymagała.

Tylko że w tej chwili nie miał zbytniego wyboru. Ale w przyszłości przecież ten ślub nie będzie miał żadnego znaczenia. Małżeństwo będzie historią... bardzo odległą historią.

Oprócz tego, jeśli ten świat nie był prawdziwy, jak ślub mógłby być?

- Nudzi mi się - odezwała się nagle Ginny.- Zrobimy bałwana?

- Nie chce mi się - doprał machinalnie, unosząc brew.

Uśmiechnęła się, a wszystkie przygnębiające myśli nagle uleciały jej z głowy. Kucnęła i próbowała zebrać trochę śniegu z ziemi, problemem jednak było ubranie, przez które nie była w stanie robić tak skomplikowanych czynności. Z głośnym "Aaa!" upadła na śnieg, uderzając w ziemię tyłkiem.

- Kurde, ta cholerna kiecka - wymamrotała cicho.

Draco usiadł obok niej, uginając kolano i opierając się o nie.

Przesłała mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

- Żywię nadzieję, że nie będzie mnie tu aż TAK długo.

Nastała długa cisza. Draco był pewien, że dziewczyna kombinuje nad czymś ważnym, ale sam nie był zdolny do myślenia o specyficznych tematach. Przechylił głowę do tyłu i spojrzał w zasnute szarymi chmurami niebo. Wyglądało na to, że znów będzie padał śnieg. Jeszcze tylko tego tu brakowało. Większej ilości śniegu...

Coś zimnego i mokrego uderzyło go nagle w twarz, aż podskoczył. Ginny zaczęła histerycznie chichotać. Dostał ze śnieżki prosto w twarz.

Zdenerwowało go trochę, że dał jej się tak łatwo. Położył dłoń na śniegu i zacisnął palce, wpatrując się w nią. Nadal się śmiejąc, zauważyła, co jest grane, więc odwróciła się, chcąc uciec. Nie udało jej się, ponieważ chwycił ja za kraj płaszcza i przyciągnął do siebie. Ze śmiechem upadła mu wprost na kolana, unosząc ręce i zakrywając twarz.

Była dla niego za wolna. Odwrócił jej twarz do siebie i wysmarował śniegiem. Piszczała i wyrywała się, gdy nacierał jej twarz, trochę nawet włożył jej do ust. Kiedy wreszcie zobaczył wyraz jej twarzy, spostrzegł, że nie była zła, wręcz przeciwnie. Uśmiechała się, choć próbowała tego nie robić.

- Draco! Jak mogłeś, ty chamie! - nie poruszyła się, złapała tylko garść śniegu i usiadła obok. Tym razem przygotował się do tego, by w razie czego położyć się. Jednak gdy rzuciła śnieżką, powędrowała mu przed nosem i upadła kilka stóp dalej.

Spojrzał tam i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, siadając w pionie.

- Ha, chyba nie trafiłaś, Gin-... - zaczął i odwrócił głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Zauważył tylko, że odchyliła rękę i wyrzuciła trzecią kulkę śniegu. Zamilknął, gdy śnieżka trafiła go prosto w prawe oko.

Poczuł zimno. Jednak gdy tylko śnieg spłynął, zimno zastąpił przeraźliwy ból.

Zamrugał gorączkowo okiem i przycisnął palec do powieki, próbując złagodzić szczypanie. Śmiech Giny zmarł na jej ustach, gdy zauważyła, że go zabolało. Szybko do niego podskoczyła.

- Nic ci nie jest, Draco? - zapytała, w jej głosie zabrzmiało zainteresowanie i zdenerwowanie.- Wybacz... Ja nie chciałam ci nic zrobić...

Spojrzał na nią swoim zdrowym okiem.

- Nie, nie boli, jest zaczepiście.

Zaczęło go męczyć to, że nagle stała się tak szczerze słodka. Nie znosił przesadnej słodkości.

Westchnęła tylko cicho i podniosłą się na kolana. Położyła swoją ciepłą dłoń, zakrytą rękawiczką, na jego i zacisnęła ją delikatnie, próbując odsunąć od oka.

- Pokaż mi, Draco. - rozkazała łagodnie.

Odsunął się od niej, przyciskając dłoń jeszcze mocniej do twarzy.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Ginny. Po prostu odejdź.

- Ale z ciebie dzieciak, no daj mi zobaczyć. - uparła się, zaciskając rękę na jego nadgarstku i powoli odsuwając jego dłoń.

Nie poruszył się tym razem, ale łypnął na nią zdrowym okiem. Udając, że nie widziała tego, położyła dłonie na jego policzkach, żeby okręcić jego głowę ku sobie i dotknęła kciukiem zranionego oka. Poczuł, że było mokre - była to naturalna reakcja ciała - i zabolało go, gdy je otwierał. Zacisnął mocno powiekę, nadal obserwując ją zdrowym okiem, które robiło niemal tak dobre wrażenie, jakby wpatrywał się w nią obojgiem oczu.

- Nic nie ma - zbagatelizowała, uśmiechając się lekko.- Trochę śniegu dobrze ci zrobi.

- Na pewno spuchnie. - wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby, wspaniale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że trzymała ręce na jego twarzy. Spróbował zignorować ten fakt i przycisnął palec do oka. - I boli.

Zaśmiała się krótko.

- W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że usłyszę od ciebie, że coś cię boli.

Zastygła nagle w bezruchu, zdając sobie sprawę, jak ważną rzecz powiedziała. Jej radość znikła w mgnieniu oka, a ona znów westchnęła. Pochyliła się ku niemu i nie wiedział, co chciała zrobić, póki tego nie uczyniła. Nacisnęła ustami na jego zranioną powiekę.

Natychmiast poczuł się lepiej.

Lub po prostu był bardziej skupiony na tym, że poczuł jej usta na swojej twarzy niż na bólu oka.

Nie bolało zbyt mocno, a gdy odsunęła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy, nie był zdolny mówić przez kilka minut.

- Lepiej? - zapytała w końcu na bezdechu.

Pokiwał głową i położył rękę na jej karku, przybliżając jej twarz do swojej. Tym razy upewnił się, że jej usta napotkają jego.

Draco całował wcześniej mnóstwo dziewczyn. Czasami zdarzało się, że czuł coś innego niż znudzenie, gdy to robił. Wtedy myślał, że to było coś więcej, ale teraz zrozumiał, że to było czyste pożądanie. Bo dopiero całowanie Ginny sprawiało, że znajdował się w stanie, którego nie potrafił opisać i oczywiste się stało, że czegoś takiego nie czuł jeszcze nigdy do nikogo.

W chwili, gdy usta Dracona były złączone z Ginny, miał wrażenie, że całe zło tego świata znikło gdzieś w oddali. Nie liczyło się to, że to nie był normalny świat ani to, że nie była w jego typie. Nie liczyło się nic prócz tego uczucia spowodowanego dotykiem jej skóry i smakiem jej ust.

Oj, jakiś głos jednak mówił mu gdzieś w głowie, że gdyby tylko usiadł i zastanowił się chwilę nad tym, co teraz robił, natychmiast sam by sobie przyłożył w twarz za te myśli, które były okropnie nie-malfojowe. Ale to też nie miało teraz znaczenia. Jak wszystko inne prócz Ginny, nie miało żadnej wartości.

Z niezwykłą jak na nią determinacją pchnęła go na ziemię, w jaki to sposób znalazła się w jednej chwili na nim. Ta poza była niczym kubeł zimnej wody na jego łeb, odwrócił głowę, aby zakończyć pocałunek. Napotkał jej zachmurzone spojrzenie i zauważył, że uniósł brew. Zapytał:

- Czemu masz być na wierzchu?

Uśmiechnęła się, zdejmując jedną rękawiczkę. Nagą dłonią sięgnęła ku jego twarzy i zawinęła kosmyk jego włosów na palec.

- Bo znów będę chora, gdy to ja będę na spodzie – odparła.

Znów zamokło mu oko, co sprawiło, że widział ją zamazaną. Otarł je wierzchem dłoni, by lepiej ją zobaczyć.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i zanurzyła palce w jego włosach, po czym złożyła głowę na jego piersi. Obserwował, jak opadała i unosiła się, gdy oddychał.

Dlaczego ta chwil wydawała się taka... pełna? Doskonała?

- Co zrobisz jako pierwsze, Draco, gdy już będziemy w domu? - spytała, rysując palcem kółka na jego pelerynie.

Zastanowił się chwilę.

- Chyba zrobię sobie przyzwoite jedzenie za pomocą różdżki.

Minęła chwila, zanim ona odrzekła:

- A ja włożę na siebie stare dżinsy i koszulkę.

Uśmiechnął się.

- To właśnie zrobię jako pierwsze.

Nagle przestała mówić i zapanowała cisza. Draco wpatrywał się w zachmurzone niebo i przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek. Nie miał ochoty na zamartwianie się, na które będzie miał później mnóstwo czasu. Bóg wiedział, ile czasu zmarnował w zeszłym tygodniu, poświęcając go na myślenie.

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu poczuł, jak gdyby nie miał w życiu żadnych problemów.

Co, rzecz jasna, było totalna odwrotnością rzeczywistości.

_Ślub. Ślub. Ślub. _

Ginny czuła, jakby miała w ustach pustynia. Głos grzązł jej w gardle, poprosiła najbliższą pokojówkę o szklankę wody. Dziewczyna pospieszyła, by wykonać polecenie, ale nawet podczas jej nieobecności w komnacie było zbyt wiele służących, by je wszystkie policzyć.

Siedziała na łóżku z rękoma ułożonymi na kolanach, ubrana w cholernie ciężką suknię ślubną. Była oczywiście biała, z niezwykle pięknym stanikiem lśniącym złotą nicią, ułożoną w jakiś skomplikowany wzorek. Rękawy były długie i bufiaste, Ginny zauważyła, że taka panowała moda. Spódnica natomiast miała kilka jedwabnych warstw, a bielizna, którą zazwyczaj nosiła pod suknią, była jeszcze większe niż zazwyczaj. Tylko gorset był tak niewygodny, jak zwykle, co było niewiele pocieszającą już tradycją. Teraz jednak miała coś więcej, co ją jeszcze uwierało - naszyjnik. Uciskał ją w kark o wiele bardziej niż myślała, że będzie.

Pomyślała, że ci ludzie są z tych, którzy spaliliby kogoś żywcem za noszenie takich drogocenności, ale z drugiej strony królowa zaaprobowała strój, tak samo Maria. Nie powinna się więc chyba o to martwić.

Choć w dalszym ciągu nie było to coś, co się nosi na codzień.

Włosy miała rozpuszczone, ale to nie to nie tym razem chodziło. Natomiast wysypali jej mnóstwo pudru na twarz i zrobili czerwone koła na policzkach. Czuła się jak wieśniaczka idąca na zabawę wiejską, żeby złapać męża.

Czuła się zmęczona ze zdenerwowania. Służąca wróciła z jej wodą, ale nawet gdy Ginny ją wypiła, nie pomogło to zbytnio.

Minęło kolejne dziesięć minut, a ona nadal siedziała, gapiąc się w podłogę i skubiąc paznokcie. Wokół niej skakały pokojówki, szepcząc między sobą i wchodzące, i wychodzące z pokoju z różnymi przedmiotami. Cały zamek stał na nogach od samego świtu - Ginny obudziła się, zanim wzeszło słońce i od razu była ustawiana po katach.

Do ślubu została tylko godzina, a ona TERAZ miała trudności z oddychaniem. Wbrew temu potrafiła skupić się tylko na jednym, odległym od problemów z oddychaniem: na Draco.

Owszem, był przystojnym i zważając na to, jak całował, chyba także wspaniałym kochankiem... ale mężem? Nawet ona nie była pewna, jak jej pójdzie z rolą dobrej żony, a jeśli ona by taka nie była, wychowywana we wspaniałej rodzinie, to Draco nawet nie dorastał do pięt dobremu mężowi.

No i co z dziećmi? W tym wieku ludzie szybko mieli dzieci. Matka na pewno będzie ją nękała o potomka, żeby mieć pewność, iż jej ród nie zaginie.

A Ginny ledwo mogła znieść myśl o ślubie, dzieciaki nigdy nie przyszły jej do łowy. Nigdy.

Minuty dłużyły się w nieskończoność. Było jej coraz zimniej i miała coraz większą tremę. Zastanawiała się, czy ludzie, którzy się kochają i pragnęli być ze sobą na śmierć i życie też się tak czuli, czy to tylko efekt odczuwania pietra.

Zimno zdawało się rozchodzić po ciele razem z krwią i osiągać każdy nawet najmniejszą cząstkę jej ciała.

- Chodźcie, Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała Maria, a jej głos brzmiał strasznie cicho. - Czas już zejść na dół.

Ginny pokiwała głową i próbowała się podnieść, pomagając sobie ramieniem Marii, bo z trudnością przychodziło jej wyczuwanie własnych nóg. Nagle zapytała samą siebie, czemu nie ma tu jej matki, ale po namyśle uznała, że królowa pewnie sama się przygotowuje i nawet nie myśli o swojej córce w tej chwili.

Ślub odbyć się miał w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej bal - w Wielkiej Sali. Ginny słyszała, jak Maria nazwała tak tę komnatę, a słysząc to samo miano, które nosiła jadalnia w Hogwarcie, niemal wybuchła płaczem.

Kilka minut później czekała już przed drzwiami do komnaty, wraz z tuzinem różnych innych kobiet. Nie rozpoznała żadnej z nich, ale miały na sobie dosyć ładne szaty, a nie ubrania służących, więc zgadła, że to chyba jej druhny. Nie było wśród nich dziewczynki sypiącej kwiatki.

- Wszyscy goście juże przybyli, w środku są - wyszeptała Maria, strzepując niewidzialny pyłek z rękawa sukni, była tak samo zdenerwowana jak i panna młoda. - Za minut kilka drzwi otworzą. Zostańcie tutaj, pierwsze wpuśćcie dziewczęta.

Dziwne dla niej było to, że powiedzieli jej o tym pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem. W każdym razie pokiwała głową.

- Trzymajcie, Wasza Wysokość - przed nią pojawił się służący i wręczył jej bukiet kwiatów.

Zmusiła się do lekkiego uśmiechu na myśl o tym, jakże nowoczesny był to ślub. Uniosła bukiet i powąchała kwiaty. Pachniały rozmarynem i lawendą, wydedukowała więc, że pewnie jest złożony z ziół, nie kwiatów.

- No i zapomnieć o tym nie możecie - dodała Maria zabierając coś od najbliższej służącej i odwracając się ku Ginny, by mogła zobaczyć, co to jest.

To była korona - nie diadem, który nosiła podczas balu, ale złota, okrągła korona królowej. Inkrustowana była kilkoma małymi klejnotami, które rozpoznała jako prawdziwe szafiry, rubiny i diamenty. Była piękna, lecz nie tak elegancka jak tamten diadem.

Maria uśmiechnęła się i położyła ją na głowie dziewczyny. Była ciężka.

- Wyglądacie wspaniale, Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała cicho, a jej ciepłe oczy zalśniły łzami. - Takam szczęśliwa, iż ten dzień nadszedł także dla was.

Ginny była zbyt przerażona, by się nawet zmusić do uśmiechu.

Mijały ostatnie minuty, najgorsze ze wszystkich. Czuła się, jakby każda sekunda była wiekiem. W końcu minęła Marię i wyszła na środek, a druhny weszły do komnaty. Wewnątrz nie grała żadna muzyka. Cisza na pewno nie sprawiała, że Ginny czuła się lepiej.

Krew uderzyła jej do głowy, a ona jęknęła głośno, przez co otrzymała kuksańca od Marii na opamiętanie. Czy to już czas na nią? Nie, niemożliwe. Gdy już wejdzie, nie będzie odwrotu. Gdy wkroczy do sali, znajdzie się na drodze do zaślubin.

Z Draconem Malfoyem.

Poczuła się strasznie chora. Przez koszmarną sekundę miała wizję wymiocin pojawiających się na ślicznej sukni ślubnej.

Od razu zapomniała o złym samopoczuciu. A co jeśli nadepnie na tę cholerną spódnicę? Co, jeśli się potknie i wyłoży, nie mogąc powstać bez pomocy kogo innego?

- Wszystko będzie dobrze - pocieszyła ją Maria, zauważając przerażenie w oczach dziewczyny.

Niestety słowa otuchy na nią nie działały. Maria popchnęła ją bliżej stronę drzwi drzwi.

Stała tam chwilę, która wydawała się trwać miliony lat, a była tylko kilkoma sekundami. Miły zapach uderzył jej nozdrza, ale nie potrafiła się nim cieszyć. Miała uczucie, jakby nogi wrosły jej w posadzkę.

Maria pacnęła ją w plecy, co nie przyniosło zbytniego efektu, ponieważ Ginny miała na sobie grubą suknię. Ale wiadomość dotarła i nikt nie musiał jej tłumaczyć, że ma zacząć iść do przodu.

_Boże... Wcale tego nie robię, to niemożliwe. To się wcale nie dzieje... Ja śnię. Nie ma mnie tu. Śnię, gdzieś daleko... gdziekolwiek, ale tu mnie nie ma. _

Szła niesamowicie wolno. Westchnienia i szepty zachwytu rozległy się po komnacie, kiedy wkroczyła między ludzi. Nie było żadnych krzeseł dla gości; wszyscy stali, a ci z tyłu wyciągali szyje w górę, żeby choć przez sekundę móc ją widzieć. Próbowała patrzeć przed siebie, ściskając bukiet z całych sił, tak mocno, że czuła, jak napinają jej się mięśnie palców. Niemal zmuszała się do oddychania.

Nie potrafiła spojrzeć jeszcze na Draco. Nie potrafiła i koniec. Poruszała głową na boki, rozglądając się ukradkiem po Wielkiej Sali, byle tylko na niego nie spojrzeć. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy skrawek pokoju zakryty był kwiatami, nie, to musiałby być zioła. Między wieńcami, w których środku znajdowały się świece, zrobiono przejście. Kwiaty był ułożone na schodach, wyznaczając drogę do ołtarza. Wszystkie kolory były skomponowane w taki sposób, że komnata sprawiała wrażenie pięknej i przytulnej, pomimo ostrego zapachu ziół.

Tak jak wcześnie czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie, tak teraz podwoił swoją szybkość. Wydawało jej się, że doszła do ołtarza wcześniej, niż zdążyła mrugnąć okiem.

Przed trzema schodkami stały druhny, uśmiechające się do niej.

Po jej prawej przy ołtarzu stali jej rodzice, wyglądający na dumnych w ich swoisty arogancki sposób, ubrani w coś, co musiało być ich najlepszymi strojami. Po jej lewej był Draco, jego ojciec i Elle. Dziewczynka chichotała, zakrywając usta dłonią i spoglądała na Ginny, otrzymując jedynie reprymendę od swojego ojca.

Ginny szybko spojrzała na Draco. Miał na sobie zwykły stój wyjściowy, tylko w innych kolorach. Jego obcisłe spodnie były czerwone, a dublet złoto-karminowy. Pelerynę miał krwistoczerwoną, a na jego głowie lśniła ogromna korona, mająca o wiele więcej drogocennych kamieni, niż jej. Nie wyglądał na rozluźnionego, choć nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy to przez ubranie, czy może przez ślub. Chyba jednak przez to ostatnie - wyglądało na to, ze nawet jego przerażała myśl o małżeństwie.

Pomiędzy obiema rodzinami stał starszy mężczyzna, mający na sobie lśniącą białą szatę. Pewnie to on miał przewodniczyć ceremonii.

Ginny zauważyła, że pozostał jej zaledwie krok do tego, by osiągnąć ołtarz. Jej matka przesyłała jej lodowate spojrzenia, a przez wzrok ojca, utkwiony w niej, miała wrażenie, że uważa ją za idiotkę.

Miała ochotę zawyć, ale nie miała na to sił. Uniosła spódnicę wolną ręką, weszła po schodkach i stanęła tuż obok Draco, unikając jego spojrzenia.

Mężczyzna przed nimi uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym otworzył księgę i zaczął czytać.

Wciągnęła powietrze, ściskając bukiet oboma dłońmi.

_To jest to. _

Próbowała sobie wmówić, że to tylko ślub, nic więcej. W ich czasach wszystko będzie w porządku, będą mogli się wtedy ignorować. To małżeństwo nie grało żadnej roli. Nie mogło się liczyć.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli to wszystko była prawda, to czemu czuła się jak spetryfikowana?

Draco zauważył strużkę potu spływającą Ginny po twarzy i słyszał jej urywany oddech. Najwidoczniej była stremowana.

Bo on był.

Nie potrafił w tym momencie myśleć racjonalnie. Za każdym razem, gdy chciał wywnioskować coś mądrego, sprowadzało się to do jednego - _Żenię się z Ginny Weasley. _

Co by powiedział jego ojciec? Jego prawdziwy ojciec? Gdyby się dowiedział, Draco na pewno zostałby wydziedziczony. Chłopak był tak zdenerwowany, że nie docierało do niego, że jego ojciec nie dowie się o tym nigdy, chyba że Draco sam mu powie, gdy będzie już w swoich czasach. A nie miał żadnego zamiaru uczynienia tego.

No ale... Draco i tak o tym wiedział. Jeśli znów będzie to robił, w przyszłości, będzie miał świadomość, że jeden ślub już jest za nim, nawet jeśli ślub odbył się przed czteroma setkami lat.

Ledwo słyszał to, co mówił mężczyzna stojący przed nim. Czy to papież? Minister? Pojęcia nie miał. Nie obchodziło go to. Koncentrował się tylko na tym, by nie zrobić jakiegoś okropnego grymasu.

Czas jakoś płynął dalej. Mężczyzna przewodniczący zaślubinom nie przestawał mówić, przy czym miał tak monotonny głos, że Draco miał wrażenie, iż zaraz zaśnie na stojąco. Trzeba naprawdę nudnego człowieka, by sprawić, że Draco chciałoby się spać w jednej z najważniejszych chwil życia.

Z zadumy wyrwał go głos mężczyzny, który skierował do niego swe słowa:

- Wasza Wysokość, obrączka - zwrócił uwagę, spoglądając na blondyna.

_Obrączka? Kutwa. Nikt mi nic nie mówił o obrączce! _

Patrzył przed siebie, próbując coś powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu czuł się zażenowany.

Nagle ktoś pociągnął go za rękaw. Spoglądając w dół, Draco zobaczył Elle, trzymającą małą poduszkę na rękach i uśmiechającą się. Na poduszeczce leżał złoty pierścień z ogromnym diamentem.

Zmusił się do wymamrotania podziękowań i zabrał obrączkę z poduszki.

Obrócił głowę, spoglądając Ginny w oczy. Nie wiedziała, co ma robić; jej spojrzenie wędrowało od niego do mężczyzny stojącego przed nimi. Draco zdecydował, że zrobi jedyną rzecz, o której mógł teraz pomyśleć. Sięgnął po jej lewą dłoń, ale zanim wsunął obrączkę na jej palec, mężczyzna znów zaczął mówić.

- Tym pierścieniem poślubiam ciebie. - powiedział.

Draco spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew. Co on gadał? To nie on się żenił z Ginny, tylko Draco.

Olśniło go, że miał powtórzyć te słowa. Czując się jak kretyn, skierował głowę ku dziewczynie i powtórzył powoli.

- Tym pierścieniem poślubiam ciebie.

- Przyrzekam szanować ciebie i dbać w czas moru - ciągnął dalej człowiek stojący przed nimi.

- Przyrzekam szanować ciebie i dbać w czas moru... - Draco zauważył, że nie było tu ani słowa o miłości. Jak dla niego bomba. Nigdy nikogo nie kochał i nie chciał obiecywać nikomu, że będzie.

- Rządzić i być sprawiedliwym, zawsze kierować się dobrem państwa...

_Czy to rota ślubna czy koronacja? _

Powtarzał wszystko słowo w słowo, nie czując nic i wpatrując się w Ginny. Przesłała mu maleńki, dodający odwagi uśmiech. Gdy skończył, wsunął jej pierścionek na palec.

Był za mały i za wąski, zatrzymał się na jej stawie i nie chciał przejść dalej. Przygryzła wargę i zagięła palec, aby obrączka się nie ześlizgnęła.

Teraz była kolej Ginny, bo powtarzać tekst przysięgi, królowa podała jej obrączkę dla blondyna, a dziewczyna zaczęła recytować za mężczyzną. Jej rota trochę się różniła, była w niej mowa o "poświeceniu swojemu królowi" i "pomocy swemu królowi na wszystkie możliwe sposoby", jakby gdyby była jakąś pokojówką, a nie królową. Draco wydawało się to trochę seksistowskie. Lecz przez większość czasu i tak ignorował to, co mówiła.

Chwyciła jego rękę w swoja małą i ciepłą dłoń, jej skóra była bardzo delikatna. Jego obrączka, gruba i złota, z jakąś łacińską sentencją wygrawerowaną na wierzchu, pasowała jak ulał. Jedynie wyglądała jak nie na miejscu; nigdy nie nosił biżuterii, a pierścionki uważał za najbardziej kobiecy jej rodzaj.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale nie był to miły i szczęśliwy uśmiech. Był raczej wymuszony i drżący, jakby koniecznie chciała uchronić się od płaczu.

Z jakiejś przyczyny coś ścisnęło go w żołądku. Naprawdę był tak koszmarny, że zbierało jej się na płacz na myśl o byciu jego żoną?

Nie było żadnego całowania panny młodej. Mężczyzna obwieścił, iż są "mężem i żoną", po czym dodał: "Nowy Król i Królowa Walii i Anglii". Tłum powitał wiadomość owacją.

Uroczystość była zarazem ślubem i zaczątkiem nowego państwa.

Draco był gotowy, żeby odejść, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby to był koniec. Jego ojciec wyszedł tuż przed niego, stanął tyłem do gości i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Następnie zdjął swoją, większą i bardziej szykowną koronę z głowy.

Gdy jego syn nie zrobił tego samego, Edward spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Twoja korona. - wymamrotał bezgłośnie.

Wzdychając, Draco uniósł ręce i zdjął koronę. Edward zastąpił ją swoją własną, królewską, a tłum znów zaklaskał. Odwróciwszy się, Draco zauważył, iż wymiana koron nastąpiła także pomiędzy Ginny i jej matką.

Dziewczyna gapiła się przed siebie z kamienną twarzą, a usta jej zbielały. Draco miał ochotę objąć ją ramieniem, by ją podtrzymać, ale odpędził się do tej myśli.

Ojciec Ginny, król Robert, wszedł pomiędzy nich i przemówił do wszystkich znajdujących się w środku.

- Ceremonia zakończona.- zawołał, wyciągając rękę w stronę gości w fałszywym geście.- Prośbę mamy, byście dołączyli do nas na ogrodach, gdzie miejsce mają zabawa i turnieje. Upewnijcie się, czyście są ubrani ciepło.

_Zabawa i turnieje, co? _

Draco spojrzał na Ginny z pytaniem w oczach, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Ludzie powoli zaczęli opuszczać komnatę. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić, Draco odwrócił się do swojego ojca. Zanim jednak zdążył spytać, co się dzieje, ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Stanął twarzą w twarz z matką Ginny, która uśmiechała się do niego szeroko.

- Artysta czeka, Draco - powiedziała.

- Artysta? - powtórzył bezmyślnie.

- Jaki artysta? - zapytała jak echo Ginny, stając tuż obok Lavinii.

- Ten, który będzie malował wasz portret, Virginio - odparła kobieta, zmuszając się do ukrycia niezadowolenia i znudzenia. - Czyście nie słyszała, jak dziś z wami o tym rozmawiałam?

- Najwidoczniej nie - odpowiedziała Ginny. W jej głosie nie zabrzmiało tyle groźby, jak by chciała - wręcz przeciwnie, trząsł się on ze zdenerwowania.

Draco nie wierzył sam sobie, że się ożenił. Czuł się tak, jak wcześniej; ani zadowolenia, ani przygnębienia... w ogóle nic. Był tylko zaskoczony, że ceremonia tak szybko się skończyła.

_Ja się, wcale nie hajtłem_, powiedział sam do siebie i postanowił, że więcej nie będzie wracał do tego tematu.

- W taki razie będzie malował tylko portret Ginny - powiedział, próbując pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym, niźli to, co go przed chwilą uderzyło.

Lavinia spojrzała na niego ze złością, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie, Draconie, on namaluje portret was obojga - po głosie można było poznać, że ledwo się powstrzymywała od krzyku.

Sprężył się w sobie, by nie odszczeknąć czymś niemiłym albo wręcz wulgarnym. Cały gniew włożył w spojrzenie, które przesłał Lavinii i miał nadzieję, że zetrze on ten jej irytujący i wszechwiedzący wyraz z twarzy królowej.

Zignorowała go.

Lavinia puściła ich przodem do drzwi znajdujących się z drugiej strony Wielkiej Sali, w jaki to sposób nie weszli między tłum gości, a do komnaty. Ginny szła bok Draco, ściskając w ręku kilka warstw swojej wielgachnej spódnicy i spoglądając w dół, by na coś nie nadepnąć. Na myśl o jej upadku uśmiechnął się lekko, ale trwało to tylko chwilę.

Pokój w środku był w pełni umeblowany, ale cały sprzęt był upchnięty tylko z jednej strony. Na jednej ze ścian wisiało duże czerwone prześcieradło albo coś w tym rodzaju, sięgające podłogi i rozkładające się po niej niczym dywanik. Przed nim stał mężczyzna w średnim wieku z ogromnym płótnem na sztalugach, krzesłem i zestawem farb.

Kiwnął głową w ich kierunku i to było jedyne pozdrowienie, które im przesłał.

- Róbcie, co John wam powie - wyszeptała Lavinia do ucha swojej córki, najwidoczniej chcąc skłonić chłopaka do podsłuchiwania. Następne zawinęła kieckę, odwróciła się i wyszła.

- Ja ją zabiję - przeklęła cicho dziewczyna.

Draco postanowił nie odpowiadać. Podszedł do Johna.

- Jak długo zajmuje malowanie portretu? - zapytał.

John nawet na niego nie spojrzał; wcisnął tylko pędzelek w jakąś farbę i maznął nim po płótnie, przyglądając się kolorowi.

- Nie wolno popędzać artysty, Wasza Królewska Mość - odparł znużonym tonem.

- Cudownie - wymamrotał blondyn.

- Gdzie mamy stanąć? - mruknęła Ginny. Była w złym nastroju. Niech diabli wezmą królową - teraz Draco musiał cierpieć w tej komnacie wraz z nie potrafiącą nad sobą panować Weasleyówną.

Mężczyzna wskazał im pędzlem czerwone prześcieradło.

_No tak, to jedyne miejsce z uszykowana przestrzenią,_ pojął szybko Draco, wchodząc tam. Ginny podążyła za nim z ponurą miną i uniosła wyżej suknię, żeby nie podwinąć materiału leżącego na posadzce.

Stali tak przez sekundę, a John wpatrywał się w swoje białe płótno. Blondyna zaczęło to denerwować.

- Słuchaj, może nam powiesz, czy mamy tu stać, czy może gdzieś przejść! - wybuchnął. - Albo inaczej... wygnamy cię z państwa.

Ginny przewróciła oczami, myśląc, że to, co powiedział, było strasznie idiotyczne. Przesłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, ale nie patrzyła w tamtą stronę i nie zobaczyła tego.

- Stańcie razem - rozkazał w końcu John, wreszcie na nich spoglądając. Czuł widocznie przyzwolenie na to, żeby nimi dyrygować. Draco powoli tracił cierpliwość, robiąc to, co im kazał. A nie było to zawsze mądre.

W końcu stanęli ramię w ramię, Ginny z lewej strony Johna, a Draco z jego prawej. Dziewczyna była nieco okręcona przodem do swojego męża, a ona trzymał obydwie jej dłonie w swoich rękach.

Artysta ustawił się przed nimi, przypatrując się im.

- Spójrzcie na mnie i nie ruszajcie się - powiedział John i zaczął malować.

Pozycja, w jakiej się znajdowali, była wygodna, ale stać w niej przez grubo ponad trzy godziny, to była przesada. Kilka razu Draco złapał skurcz i miał wrażenie, że umrze, jeśli się nie przeciągnie, a po pół godziny poczuł, że musi skorzystać z toalety. Bolały go stopy od stania w jednym miejscu. Zaczął się pocić i czuł jak kropelki potu spływają mu po szyi. Nie mógł nic z tym wszystkim zrobić, co powoli wprowadzało go w furię.

Ręce Ginny zaczęły się pocić w jego własnych. Było jej tak niewygodnie, jak jemu, jeśli nie bardziej, zważając na jej suknię. Ale Draco był zbyt zajęty myśleniem o sobie, żeby w ogóle myśl o niej przemknęła mu przez głowę.

Próbował sobie znaleźć jakieś twórcze zajęcie, które zajęłoby mu czas. Zmuszał się do liczenia w myślach, ale zaczął się gubić po sześćset siedemdziesiąt cztery. Następnie zaczął sobie przypominać wszystkie zaklęcia, jakich kiedykolwiek się nauczył i kolejność, w jakiej je poznał. Po chwili stwierdził, że to za trudne i zaczął przywoływać w pamięci wszystkie wyniki meczów Quidditcha, w których brał udział, ale zauważył, ze to niemożliwe, bo za wiele ich było. A na końcu zaczął sobie przypominać wszystkie przepisy, jakie znał, co nie trwało długo, bo nie potrafił gotować.

Nareszcie, po koło trzech godzinach, mężczyzna odłożył pędzel i paletę, rozprostował się i zaczął oglądać płótno, po czym z satysfakcja pokiwał głową.

- Skończyłem - obwieścił.

Gdyby zawołał coś w rodzaju: "Właśnie znalazłem sposób, w jaki możecie wrócić do własnych czasów", Draco nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy. Puścił dłonie Ginny i wytarł pot z karku. Ginny usiadła na posadzce tak szybko, na ile pozwoliła jej suknia i westchnęła głęboko z ulgą.

John spojrzał na nich z pytaniem z oczach.

- Czyż nie chcecie go zobaczyć?

_Nie._ Draco nie pragnął oglądać niczego, co mogło go przedstawiać. Ale co tam, stał tu przed ponad trzy godziny, to może zobaczyć, co wyszło temu tłukowi.

Pomógł Ginny się podnieść i podeszli do sztalug. Głęboko wciągnęła powietrze, widząc to, co było na płótnie.

Cóż. Obraz sam w sobie był niesamowity, ale nie był z tych, dla których Draco chciałby stać nieruchomo, żeby go mieć. Z drugiej strony nie poświęciłby czasu na pozowanie do żadnego obrazu. W każdym razie, obraz namalowany był niezwykle realistycznie, o wiele lepiej, niż się spodziewał, coś takiego jak portret jego "matki" w komnacie w Walii.

John namalował całe ich ciała, a ubrania Ginny i Dracona był oddane z najwyższą dokładnością. Lecz to w ich twarzach tkwił diabeł. Oboje patrzyli przed siebie, chociaż na pewno nie tymi minami, które musieli mieć, czekając na zakończenie męczarni. Draco miał tępy wyraz twarzy, jaki, żywił nadzieję, miał normalnie. Coś jednak było w jego zmarszczeniu brwi, jedna z nich była uniesiona w taki sposób, jakby coś go irytowało. Natomiast Ginny wyglądała niemal na szczęśliwą. Miała zamknięte usta, ale uśmiechała się lekko. John oczywiście trochę podkoloryzował jej wyraz twarzy, albo namalował go na samym początku, kiedy dziewczyna jeszcze się uśmiechała, bo w żadnym wypadku nie robiła tego po godzinie stania w jednym miejscu.

John najwidoczniej czekał na pochwały. Ginny wymamrotała jedynie ciche "dziękujemy", zanim Draco złapał ją za ramię i wyszli z pokoju.

Elle przymknęła za sobą drzwi, mając nadzieję, że ktoś usłyszy to wśród głośnych wrzasków, śmiechu i toastów, ale oczywiście, nikt nie usłyszał. Nikt nawet nie zauważy jej zniknięcia,

Przez minione cztery godziny wszyscy goście bawili się, krzyczeli i śmiali niezwykle donośnie na zewnątrz zamku. Świętowali koronację nowego króla i królowej. Elle widziała nawet, że jej ojciec, Edward, bawił się wyśmienicie, co rzadko się zdarzało. Nawet Ginny i Draco dołączyli do zabawy na samym końcu, po tym, jak namalowano ich portret, ale obydwoje wyglądali na zdenerwowanych.

Był tak wielu ludzi, że gdyby Elle chciała znaleźć towarzysza, nie szukałaby długo. Niestety wszyscy byli wyrośnięci. Nie było nikogo w jej wieku, nawet w zbliżonym do jej! To było niezwykle przygnębiające. Jej własny wuj, który zazwyczaj skakał wokół niej podczas każdej zabawy i wmawiał jej, że jest podobna jak dwie krople wody do swojej matki, był zbyt zajęty moczeniem głowy w beczce i jedzeniem jabłka, żeby ją zauważyć. Nigdy, w ciągu całego jej życia, jej nie ignorował.

Był tylko jeden sposób, aby uciec przed pijaństwem i krzykami dorosłych - ucieczka do zamku. W środku panowała śmiertelna cisza, większość służących miała wolne na ten dzień, spędzali go więc z rodziną lub na zabawie na gruntach zamkowych. Prócz tego pozostawała tylko kaplica, gdzie Elle nie miała ochoty się pojawiać.

Wzdychając z nudy, dziewczynka skierowała swe kroki do kuchni, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie jakieś świeże owoce, nie zanurzone w tłustej galarecie albo wetknięte świni w ryj. Czasami miała ochotę na zjedzenie czegoś świeżego.

Zapiszczała z uciechy, gdy znalazła pomarańczę, którą ktoś musiał upuścić, gdy wynosili jedzenie na zewnątrz. Tylko raz w ciągu życia jadła pomarańczę. Przywozili je z Ameryki i trudno było je dostać, więc ugryzła tylko pół cząstki, ale już wtedy wiedziała, ż to jej ulubiony owoc.

Wyszła z kuchni, wciskając paznokcie w skórkę i myśląc o tym, gdzie mogłaby się udać, by posiedzieć i zjeść owoc bez przeszkadzania. Niestety nie znała tego zamku zbyt dobrze, więc nie była pewna, gdzie może się ukryć. Zdecydowała, że pójdzie do swojego pokoju.

W jej komnacie zazwyczaj było ciemno, ale gdy weszła do środka, atmosfera tam panująca zaskoczyła ją. Była pewna, że mówiła służącej rano, by odsunęła kotary. Musiała zapomnieć.

Elle podeszła do okna. Znała pokój na tyle dobrze, że mogła się po nim poruszać w ciemnościach. Wiedziała, że pomiędzy drzwiami i oknem nie stoi nic na drodze, więc na pewno na nic nie wejdzie i na pewno nie upadnie. Nie oczekiwała, że coś mogłoby leżeć na podłodze.

Ale jej palec wplątał się między coś, a ona, z krótkim krzykiem, potknęła się o aksamitną sukienkę i upadła jak długa. Pomarańcza wypadła jej z dłoni, gdy próbowała w locie chwycić skraj sukni, by się o nic nie rozdarła. Słysząc, jak owoc upada gdzieś daleko, ugryzła się w wargę aż do krwi. Świetnie, pewnie teraz będzie na niej mnóstwo śmieci. Wspaniale, a zdążyła ją obrać.

Nogi miała ułożone na tym czymś, o co się potknęła. Okręciła się, podkurczając kolana pod siebie. Zła była na to coś, o co się potknęła, zła na tę osobę, która to coś tutaj zostawiła i przez co musiała opuścić swoje ukochane jedzenie.

W ciemności nie mogła niczego dostrzec. Struga światła, wpływająca do komnaty przez szparę w drzwiach, nic nie dawała - Elle była od niej za daleko. Wyciągnęła rękę, by odsunąć to, cokolwiek tam leżało i poczuła coś twardego, powleczonego materiałem.

Cofnęła dłoń natychmiast i zastygła w bezruchu. Ależ... ależ taka w dotyku jest skóra człowieka!

Od razu zapomniała o pomarańczy i szybko się podniosła. Czuła, jak narasta w niej panika, a serce bije, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z jej piersi. Czuła się tak, jakby dopiero co zbudziła się z koszmaru, ale przeczuwała, że koszmar dopiero się zaczął.

Podniosłą się dopiero przy zasłonie i odsunęła ją na całą szerokość, pozwalając słońcu wpaść do środka. Oświetliło nieżywą osobę, leżącą na podłodze.

Elle wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę, po czym zamknęła oczy.

_Odejdź, zmoro. Gdy otworzę me oczy, ciebie już nie będzie._

Wypowiedziała te słowa na głos, żywiąc nadzieję, że w ten sposób to, co zobaczyła, zniknie. Ale gdy rozwarła powieki, ta osoba nadal tam leżała i nie wyglądało na to, że zaraz wstanie i wyjdzie, uśmiechnięta i żywa.

Elle powoli zmusiła się do podejścia bliżej i zobaczenia, kto to jest. Twarz odwrócona była w kierunku drzwi, więc musiała przyklęknąć. Przerażona, że człowiek może się poruszyć i nagle chwycić ją za rękę, cofnęła się ze strachu do tyłu i spojrzała w dół tak szybko, żeby mieć czas uciec ręką.

Zajrzała tej osobie w twarz i odchyliła się, a szloch utkwił jej w gardle. Łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. Przycisnęła ręce do piersi, próbując się uspokoić i wymazać z pamięci to, co zobaczyła.

Nie miała pojęcia, kto to jest. Fizjonomia była tak zakrwawiona, że trudno było powiedzieć, kto to, ale wygląd tej osoby sprawiał, że chciało jej się wymiotować. Pomyślała, że bardzo dobrze, iż nie zjadła pomarańczy.

Histeria rosła w niej coraz bardziej, aż w końcu z trudem przyszło jej oddychanie. Musiała pójść po kogoś! Musiała komuś powiedzieć! I musiała stąd wyjść!

Uniosła spódnicę po kolana, przeskoczyła przez trupa i pobiegła przed siebie tak szybko, na ile pozwalały jej krótkie nóżki.

Koniec rozdziału XIV


	15. Rozdział XV

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział XV

Za kotarą

Święto szybko się skończyło, po tym jak wrzeszcząca Elle podbiegła do swojego ojca. Nowina szybko się rozprzestrzeniła i za niedługi czas wszyscy już wiedzieli, że w zamku miało miejsce morderstwo, w związku z czym powrócili do własnych domów z ogromną chęcią.

Ginny byłaby przerażona, gdyby nie miała złego przeczucia dotyczącego osoby, która została zamordowana.

Jej matka, Lavinia, była tylko zła. Gdy zostały same na zewnątrz, wymamrotała pod nosem: - - Cóż za nieodpowiedni moment. Twa noc poślubna się opóźni.

Dziewczyna próbowała nie wyglądać na zaskoczoną.

- To okropne, matko - powiedziała tylko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzenia tego z radością.

- Powinnam była odesłać Ramiro do domu i zaprosić go jutrzejszego wieczoru - ciągnęła Lavinia, bardziej do siebie niż do Ginny, która nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że słyszy za dużo. - Bałagan aż do jutra winien być sprzątnięty.

- Kim jest Ramiro? - zapytała Ginny, korzystając z okazji.

Lavinia przesłała jej zgorszone spojrzenie.

- Czy wy słyszcie cokolwiek się do was mówi?

- Nie - odparła szczerze.

Jej matka ledwo się powstrzymywała, by nie wybuchnąć gniewem.

- To jeden ze świadków, których najęłam byłam na twą noc poślubną.

Ginny poczuła, jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy, a morderstwo wyleciało jej z głowy.

- Świadek? - wychrypiała.

- Przecie powinniście już o tym wiedzieć, Ginny! - krzyknęła Lavinia. - Milionym razy ci powtarzała.

- Ktoś będzie nas podglądał, jak uprawiamy ze sobą seks? - upewniła się dziewczyna.

Lavinia spojrzała na nią, zaskoczona szczerością swojej córki, ale stagnacja przerodziła się w spojrzenie pełne furii. Zanim mogła jakoś odrzec dziewczynie, jej maż, Edward, wyszedł, wskazując, że mogą już wejść. Była królowa nie spojrzała na Ginny i wzeszła do środka.

Rudowłosa myślała, że umrze ze zdziwienia. Po pierwsze wyszła za mąż, bo ją zmuszono, a teraz ma pozwolić, żeby Draco ją przeleciał? W dodatku przy widzach? Już wcześniej w jej głowie zapalało się czerwone światełko z napisem "noc poślubna", ale myślała, że skończy się na tym, iż będzie udawała, co się stało. I myślała - a raczej modliła się o to całą mocą - że ona i Draco znikną z tego świata, zanim ktokolwiek spostrzeże, że nie była w ciąży.

Oszołomiona wróciła do zamku. No cóż, musiała znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę, zanim zacznie się jutrzejszy wieczór. A co gdyby znów zachorowała? To nie był znów taki głupi pomysł...

_Później się będę martwiła,_ powiedziała sama do siebie, przypominając sobie o osobie, która została zamordowana. Musiała przeanalizować to, co się tam wydarzyło. Choć chętnie zrobiłaby to później, gdy już wszystko będzie jasne jak słońce.

Zapytała jednego ze służących, gdzie są jej rodzice i znalazła ich w jednej komnacie wraz z Draco, Edwardem, Elle i Francisem. Francis rozmawiał z Edwardem i miał grobową minę. Elle ściskała rękę swego ojca, miała szeroko otwarte oczy, a policzki czerwone od wycieranych co chwila łez.

- Więc któż to był? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Lavinia. - Czy możemy zapomnieć o tem, skazać na przypomnienie?

- Duszko... - odezwał się Robert ostrzegawczym tonem, spoglądając na nią skonsternowany. Udawała, że go nie usłyszała, ale nic więcej już nie mówiła.

- Niemożliwe było odgadnąć po twarzy - odparł Francis, po czym zwrócił się do Edwarda.- Jednakże włosy i ubranie naprowadziły mnie, iż to brat waszej żony.

Ginny patrzyła przez chwilę na porucznika, próbując zrozumieć to, co przed chwilą powiedział. Brat żony Edwarda? Więc to był... wuj Dracona i Elle? Nie wiedziała, że mieli wujka. Spojrzała na Draco pytającym wzrokiem, ale nie patrzył na nią. Był bardzo zamyślony, jak gdyby próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy w ogóle tego wuja kiedyś spotkał.

- Wuj nie żyje? - krzyknęła niespodziewanie Elle, ciągnąc swego ojca za rękę i patrząc na niego, jak gdyby chciała się przekonać, czy zaprzeczył.

- Ćśś... - wyszeptał do niej Edward, po czym spojrzał na nią i od razu złagodniał. Objął ją ramionami i przycisnął do siebie. Odwrócił twarz, by popatrzeć na Francisa. - Więc to Arsen był został zamordowany? Wierzycie w to?

- Jego włosy, przesiąknięte krwią, miały kolor słońca w południe - odparł Francis, ale jego odpowiedź nie mówiła zbyt wiele. - Poza tym widziałem sir Arsena wcześniejszą porą. Miał na sobie zielony kubrak. Taki sam nosił zamordowany mężczyzna.

- Lecz kto zabiłby Arsena? - zapytał Robert, wyglądający na zmieszanego. - Czy przypuszczać możem, iż morderca... zaatakuje razem następnym któreś z rodziny królewskiej?

- Nie bądźcie tak pochopni, Wasza Wysokość... - zaczął Francis.

Lavinia mu przerwała.

- Nie bądźcie pochopni! - powtórzyła zimno. - Mężczyzna, będący osobą z domu panującego, został zamordowany! Oczywiście, że następnym będzie jedno z nas, Francisie, a wy macie rozstawić straże wszędzie, gdzie tylko można. Przy każdym wejściu, przy każdym dużym oknie, a oddział chroniący pokoje moje i Roberta...

- Lavinio, duszko, uspokój się - odparł Robert cichym głosem. - Arsen był diukiem, owszem, lecz Edward nam powiedział, iż nieczęste były jego spotkania z Arsenem, jeśli w ogóle bywały. Od kiedy Orla zmarła, unikali się wzajemnie.

Ginny pojęła, że Orla musiała być matką Dracona.

- Jeśli kto był zabił Arsena, nie oznacza to, że chce także pomordować nas. Wszyscy zaś wiedzą, iż dla Edwarda człowiek ten nic nie znaczył.

- Dla mnie tak - wymamrotała cicho Elle, tak cicho, że rudowłosa pomyślała, że tylko ona to usłyszała.

- Robercie, serce moje, pomyśl choć chwilę? - poprosiła łagodnie Lavinia, zmieniając taktykę. - Arsen został zamordowany w naszym zamku, na ślubie naszych dzieci. Jeżeli nie zostało to uczynione po temu, by nas przerazić, Arsen zostałby zabity we własnym domu, z daleka od nas.

- Chyba, że morderca żyje tutaj - mruknęła Ginny. Nie oczekiwała, że ktokolwiek ją usłyszy, ale, zaskakujące, spojrzeli na nią jak jeden mąż.

- Co chcecie powiedzieć? - odezwał się Francis, zmieszany.

Oczywiste było, że Ginny podejrzewała Toma o zabicie Arsena, ale gdyby przecież powiedziała o tym swojej matce, ta na pewno by zaprzeczyła. W takim razie dziewczyna wzruszyła tylko ramionami i nie odpowiedziała.

- Ignorujcie ją - westchnęła Lavinia po chwili ciszy. - Ginny, słońce, zostaw dorosłym tę sprawę.

Ginny ugryzła się w język, żeby nie odpyskować. Ostatnimi dniami jej opinie po prostu wylatywały jej z ust i nie potrafiła tego zatrzymać.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i opuściła komnatę. Za nią od razu wyszedł Draco. Gdy byli już daleko od komnaty, Ginny zatrzymała się i stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz.

- Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że masz wujka - powiedziała ostro, próbując wyrzucić z siebie całą frustrację.

- Zapomniałem - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Spotkałem go na balu. Nawet nie znałem jego imienia.

- No, teraz nie żyje. Nie była pewna, po co to powiedziała.

- Taa, dzięki za nowinę.

Zacisnęła ręce w pieści, szukając jakiejś marnej odpowiedzi.

- Uspokój się, Ginny - powiedział od niej, arogancko szczerząc zęby.- Jeszcze eksplodujesz, jeśli będziesz się coraz bardziej czerwienić.

Jego wesoły głos sprawił, że odprężyła się nieco. Westchnęła głęboko i opuściła ramiona.

- Wybacz - przeprosiła.- Lavinia mnie wkurwia.

- Twoja matka?

- Owszem.

- Nie przejmuj się nią. Pewnego dnia dostanie za swoje - stwierdził, a Ginny przypomniało się, jak Ron kiedyś powiedział to samo o nim. Uderzyło ją ironia losu, ale nie była w nastroju, żeby się śmiać.

- Mam ochotę dać jej tę nauczkę - odparła. Zmusiła się niemal do uspokojenia i zmieniła temat.- Toma nie było na naszym ślubie.

- Co za szkoda - wymamrotał Draco.

- Chcę powiedzieć, że widocznie był zbyt zajęty mordowaniem twojego wuja - wytłumaczyła powoli. - To oczywiste... ale po co go zabił?

- Może myślał, że to ja - stwierdził zimno chłopak.

Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego.

- To nie było śmieszne, Draco.

- Wcale nie próbuję być zabawny, Weasley - odparł rozzłoszczony.

Jęknęła głośno, sfrustrowana i zaczęła przeczesywać włosy palcami, czym nieomal zrzuciła z głowy koronę. Zupełnie o niej zapomniała. Zdjęła ją z głowy, mając ochotę rzucić nią przez korytarz. Ścisnęła ją tylko mocno, czym schłodziła dłonie.

- A może ty spróbujesz znaleźć jakieś zrozumiałe wyjaśnienie? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona.

- To jedno z tych najbardziej zrozumiałych, które mogę wymyślić! - odstrzelił. - Czy tak ci trudno pojąć, Ginny, że nie jestem w tym bardziej zagubiony, niż ty? W porównaniu z tobą, ja nie wiem o wszystkim.

- Dobra, słuchaj, wrzaski i kłótnie do niczego nas nie odprowadzą - odparła krótko.

- To ty się kłócisz, przynajmniej na to mi wygląda - przerwał jej bez wahania.

Sposób, w jaki mówił, zaczynał ją męczyć. Denerwował ją za każdym razem, gdy tylko tworzył usta! Ja mogłaby z tym żyć? I jak mogliby mieć dzieci, które wyżyłyby z takim ojcem?

Nagle wpadła na pomysł. Była zdesperowana, to było oczywiste. A Tom na pewno zamierzał jej coś zrobić. Dlaczego miała na to czekać?

Powinna pojechać do Dumbledore'a. Nadal przecież była nadzieja, że mógł im pomóc. A jeśli nie, jeśli został przez Toma obrócony przeciwko nim, to cóż z tego? Prędzej czy później i tak by przyszła śmierć, a Ginny nie zamierzała na nią czekać tak długo, żeby mieć dzieci z Draco w międzyczasie.

- Idziemy - powiedziała szybko, łapiąc chłopaka za rękę i pociągając w stronę schodów na dół.

- Idziemy gdzie?

- Zobaczyć się z Dumbledorem.

Poszedł za nią, ale słyszała, jak w jego głosie słychać zaskoczenie, gdy powtórzył:

- Dumblem? Jeśli się nie mylę, mówiłaś, że jest zły.

- Tego nie powiedziałam - odparła. - Ja tylko przypuściłam. Mogłam się mylić.

- Czy wiesz, że Dumbledore mieszka w moim kraju?

- Tak, dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, Draco - odrzekła krótko. Znów ją wkurzał.

- Ach tak? Zamierzasz wiec wziąć powóz i w czasie podróży modlić się, że nikt cię nie porwie? - zakpił, przypominając sobie Cyganów.

Nie odpowiedziała. Przekonała się, że lepiej panować nad sobą i zastanowić się dwa razy zanim coś się mu odpowie.

W końcu byli przy drzwiach prowadzących do stajni, ale kilku strażników ich zatrzymało.

- Wybaczcie, Wasza Królewska Mość. Królowa Lavinia kazała, by nie pozwalać opuszczać wam zamku - wyjaśnił jeden z nich.

- Królowa? Ona już nie panuje; ja jestem królową! - krzyknęła Ginny, choć raz korzystając z władzy, jaką posiadała.

Strażnik, który z nią rozmawiał, poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Wybaczcie, Wasza Królewska Mość, nie wolno wam tędy przejść.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę, by powstrzymać się od krzyku. Zostawało tylko jedno wyjście - zmusić swoja matkę do zniesieniu rozkazu. Przecież miała być najpotężniejszą sobą w królestwie, nieprawdaż? Jakim prawem jej matka miała jeszcze większą władze, niż ona?

Jak strzała wyleciała, by znaleźć swoją matkę, ale zatrzymała się, czując, że wciąż trzyma nadgarstek Dracona. Musiał poczuć, jak ucisk jej dłoni staje się mocniejszy, bo przestał za nią iść. Poirytowana, okręciła się, by się dowiedzieć, co się stał, ale to on przemówił pierwszy:

- Ginny, uspokój się.- rozkazał łagodnie. Sposób, w jaki się do niej odnosił, jeszcze bardziej ją denerwował. Mówił, jakby był jej ojcem albo kimś takim - Wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie dostała ataku serca.

- Może tak było - odparła szybko.

- W każdym razie, to, co planujesz albo chcesz zrobić, na pewno jest głupie - ciągnął dalej. - Więc może najlepsze będzie nie puszczać cię.

- Och, obydwoje będziemy... - zaczął.

- Wasza Królewska Mość? - przerwał ktoś.

Ginny obciął się, spoglądając w śmiejącą się twarz Marii. Dziewczyna próbowała się uspokoić i postępować rozsądnie.

- Słucham? - spytała.

- Wybaczcie, iż wam przerywam - zaczęła służąca. - Lecz musicie pójść ze mną.

- Czemu? - Ginny usłyszała głos Dracona zza swoich pleców, co ją zdziwiło, bo by poszła nawet bez pytania. Westchnęła tylko i zamknęła oczy.

- Przepraszam za niego. Tak, oczywiście, że z tobą pójdę.

- Później się zobaczymy - wyszeptał Draco do jej ucha. - I dokończymy tę rozmowę.

Rzuciła mu spojrzenie przez ramię, zastanawiając się, czemu on musi być zawsze taki ułożony. Jego twarz, tak jak zwykle, wyzuta była z wszelkich uczuć. Odwróciła się, zwracając przodem do przeciwnego kierunku, tego, z którego przyszli.

- Chodźcie - odparła Maria z uśmiechem, łapiąc łokieć Ginny, by ja poprowadzić.

- Muszę się przebrać? - zapytała. - Nadal jestem w mojej sukni...

- Nie - ucięła Maria, nieco ostrym głosem. - Nie, kwiatuszku, to zajmie tylko chwilę.

Utrzymywały bardzo szybkie tempo, a dziewczyna zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak szybko się poruszają. Spojrzała na Marię, by ją zapytać, ale zauważyła, że służąca okropnie się spociła. Jej czoło aż się świeciło.

- Mariu? Nic ci nie jest?

- Oczywiście, iż nie - odparła Maria szybko, nie spoglądając na nią.

- Jesteś cała mokra.

- Boć tu ciepło.

Ginny było akurat nieco zimno, a to ona miała na sobie tony materiału. Cóż, Maria była niska i pulchna, wiec może gdy się poruszała, robiło jej się cieplej.

Maria zaprowadziła ją do komnaty, w której Lavinia przyjmowała swoich gości.

- Usiądźcie chwilę - poleciła służąca Ginny, a dziewczyna zrobiła to, z sekundy na sekundę czując się coraz bardziej zażenowana. Maria dziwnie się zachowywała, jakby denerwowała ją jej własna siła.- Proszę, wypijcie to. - dodała, podając jej srebrna czarę. - Powinnam za chwilę wrócić z jegomościem, który chciał z wami konwersować.

Po czym znikłą za drzwiami.

Ginny uniosła brew.

- Dziwne to wszystko - wymamrotała do siebie.

Spojrzała na kielich, który miała w rękach. Ciecz była jasna, więc przypuściła, iż to tyko woda. Łyknęła trochę i odkryła, że to nie była woda. To było coś strasznie słodkiego i owocowego.

Zmusiła się do zapomnienia o frustracji, po czym rozsiadła się w fotelu na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej gorset i dopiła napój.

- Wasza Królewska Mość!

Draco niemal zderzył się z Harrym, który prawie biegł korytarzem. Jego pierwszą reakcją na widok służącego był stek przekleństw pod jego adresem, ale nagle sobie przypomniał, że to nie był Potter, który zrozumiałby przekleństwa, więc tylko ugryzł się w język i nic nie powiedział.

- Wasza Królewska Mość, trzeba wam coś pokazać - wyjaśnił Harry na bezdechu.

Blondyn już prędzej zrobiłby z Elle bałwana, niż z nim poszedł. Lecz Harry wygadał na tak ucieszonego i jednocześnie zaniepokojonego, że Draco westchnął i powiedział tylko:

- No dobra, ale lepiej się pospiesz.

Harry pokiwał głową i zaczął go prowadzić przez zamek. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Draco myślał o różnych rzeczach na raz - o śmierci jego wuja, o Ginny, o swoim ślubie... nie miał czasu martwic się tym czymś, co Harry tak bardzo chciał mu pokazać

- To tutaj - zawiadomił go brunet, gdy tylko zatrzymali się przed drzwiami. Szybo złapał pochodnię, wiszącą na ścianie i otworzył drzwi.

Draco wszedł pierwszy do środka i zanim Harry rozświetlił wnętrze światłem pochodni, natychmiast rozpoznał komnatę. To był ten pusty pokój z okropnym arrasem i ukrytym tronem.

- Tak, już widziałem ten tron - blondyn westchnął, gdy Harry podszedł do kotary. - To dziwne miejsce, ale nie mam pojęcia, kto go tam postawił.

- Ale czy widzieliście to? Czy zechcecie podejść i przyjrzeć się temu? - zapytał służący, zbyt podniecony tym, co chciał pokazać, żeby uświadomić sobie, z kim rozmawia.

Draco westchnął głęboko i podszedł do niego. Harry zacisnął palce na pochodni i odsunął arras. Zielony tron nadal tam stał.

- Nie... - zaczął blondyn.

- Patrzcie - uciął Harry. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i złapał za ornament na oparciu. Następnie przekręcił go dokoła, jednocześnie okręcając naokoło siedzenie. Usłyszeli skrzypiący dźwięk, jak gdyby ktoś przesuwał jakiś ogromny kamień po posadzce. Ściana za tronem nagle się otworzyła, ujawniając szary nieoświetlony korytarz. - A o tym wiedzieliście? - zapytał Harry, odwracając tron do normalnej pozycji.

Blondyn pospieszył szybko do przodu, zabierając Harry'emu pochodnię, ale nie widział przed sobą nic prócz ciemności, wyłączając światło ognia.

- Nie - odparł nieobecnie. - Nie wiedziałem. Trzymaj.

Oddał mu pochodnie i wkroczył za tron, po czym wskoczył do korytarza. Wyciągnął rękę po światło, a gdy miał pochodnię znów w dłoni, zaczął iść przed siebie. Po chwili spostrzegł, że Harry za nim nie podąża.

- Co ty, Potter, nie idziesz?

Za chwilę Harry stał tuż za nim. Draco znów zaczął podążać naprzód.

Korytarz ciągnął się prosto przez około sto stóp, po czym zaczął się obniżać. Szli ciągle posadzką, ale Draco zauważył, że poziom się opuścił, że byli na tyle nisko, by iść już pod zamkiem.

_To jakieś tajne przejście, które chyba prowadzi na zewnątrz. _

Przejście kończyło się drzwiami. Blondyn opuścił pochodnię i nacisnął klamkę, przypuściwszy, że i tak są zamknięte. Przekręcił ją i upewnił się, że się nie poruszają w żadną stronę.

Gdyby miał różdżkę, bez trudu by je otworzył.

Przeklinając pod nosem, Draco odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Jego twarz, oświetlana przez pomarańczowe światło ognia, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby powstał z martwych.

- Czy coś nie tak? - zapytał.

- Zamknięte - odparł zimno. - Kto zamknąłby drzwi, gdy nie byłoby za nimi czegoś ważnego?

- Może tu gdzieś jest klucz? - zasugerował Harry, rozglądając się po przejściu. Nie było żadnego miejsca, by ukryć w nim klucz - ściany i podłoga zrobione były z solidnego kamienia.

- Znajdę coś, czym to rozwalimy w zamku - powiedział Draco i odwrócił się, by wrócić.

Zaczęło go to męczyć. Do czego te drzwi broniły dostępu? Do pokoju? Na zewnątrz? No i kto zrobił ten cały korytarz? I czy ktokolwiek o nim widział? Zamek w drzwiach był tak stary, że możliwe było, iż nikt nie dotykał go od lat.

Nawet nie byli w połowie drogi, gdy Harry nagle wydobył z siebie zduszony krzyk. Draco odwrócił się w sama porę, by zobaczyć, jak tamten upada na podłogę.

Blondyn westchnął z irytacji.

- Pięknie, Potter, o coś ty się potknął? O własne nogi?

Harry spojrzał na niego i kucnął. Zwrócił wzrok na posadzkę, w miejsce, w którym upadł

- Poświećcie tu, Wasza Królewska Mość.

Uczynił tak i zdziwił się, że szczęśliwym trafem się jakoś nie przewrócił. W podłodze ruszał się kamień. Mało, ruszał się z taka łatwością, że bez trudu można by go było wyjąć.

- Dobra, spróbuj go wyjąć - rozkazał blondyn. Wbrew wrażeniu, że przejście nie było używane od wieków, wyglądało na to, że ktoś dość często z niego korzystał. I ten ktoś wiedział, że kamień się rusza.

Harry z trudem próbował unieść kamień, ale nie poruszał się ani o centymetr. Kamień wystawał około cala nad posadzką.

- Coś go powstrzymuje - powiedział w końcu.

- No to wyjmij.

Brunet zrobił tak i włożył palec w dziurę. W środku, na samym dnie, leżał stary, miedziany klucz.

Ginny niemal wypuściła czarę z dłoni, gdy Maria ponownie przekroczyła próg. A to ponieważ podążał za nią Tom.

Dziewczyna skoczyła na równe nogi, a kielich upadł na podłogę.

- Ja tu jestem dla niego? - wykrzyknęła.

- Wasza Królewska Mość, proszę - odezwała się Maria. Tom przeszedł za sofą, a przed dziewczyną i jej pobladłą twarzą. Ignorował ją!

- Nie! - wrzasnęła. - Nie, na to mnie nie namówicie!

Zaczęła iść w kierunku drzwi, ale Tom był od niej szybszy. Wyciągnął ramię i objął ją w pasie, unosząc niczym piórko i przestawił obok siebie. Gdy ją dotknął, miała wrażenie, jakby krew przestała w niej krążyć i zastygła w żyłach. Jęknęła ochryple i zaczęła kopać nogami. Nawet jeśli ją złapał, nie będzie mu tak łatwo powstrzymać jej przed ucieczką!

- Uspokój się, Ginny - mruknął, ale jego głos brzmiał, jakby był gdzieś daleko. - Nic ci nie zrobię. Przynajmniej dopóki nadal będziemy w zamku.

W głowie zapaliła jej się czerwone światełko, ale od razu zgasło. Przecież nie mogą tak sobie opuścić zamku - przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki Lavinia nie odwoła rozkazu danego strażom. Jak na razie Ginny była bezpieczna.

- Wypuść mnie - wysyczała, próbując się mu wyrwać. Puścił ją po prostu, gdy spodziewała się tego, że ściśnie ją mocniej. Niemal upadła na podłogę z tą mocą, z którą się telepała w jego ramionach.

- Proszę - powiedział miłym tonem, wskazując na sofę przed sobą. - Usiądź.

Nie wyglądało na to, by miała wybór. Spojrzała na Marię, która miała złożone ręce i uśmiechała się do niej z sympatią. Gdy popatrzyły sobie w oczy, służąca zaczęła się usprawiedliwiać:

- Pan tylko prosili o rozmowę z wami, Wasza Królewska Mość. Ja zaczekam na zewnątrz.

I zanim Ginny mogłaby zaprotestować, Marii już nie było.

Łypnęła spod oka na Toma i opadła na sofę. Mężczyzna już siedział i uśmiechał się do niej sennie.

- Już nie udajemy, co? - zapytał. - Unikałaś mnie, bo wiesz, kim... i czym... jestem.

Ginny nadal na niego patrzyła, zaciskając usta jak najmocniej.

Toma pochylił się ku niej, jak gdyby chcąc jej coś powiedzieć w sekrecie. Rzeczywiście, wyszeptał:

- Wiesz, Ginny, miałem powód, by was tu sprowadzić. Ciebie i Dracona. Chyba wiesz o tym.

- Owszem - odparła ostro.

- To dobrze - wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego, po czym oparł się plecami o sofę. Zapytał: - Spotkałaś kiedyś Arsena?

Ta zmiana tematu była tak nieoczekiwana, że Ginny przez chwilę zastanawiała się, o czym w ogóle mówił. Spojrzała na niego.

- Nie.

- Taa... jeśli się zastanawiałaś - to nie ja go zabiłem - wyjaśnił jakim tonem, jakby rozprawiali o pogodzie.

- Jasne.

A ona miał w to wierzyć?

- Miałem kogo innego, żeby to za mnie zrobił. Powinnaś już wiedzieć, o kim mówię - powiedział, a jego piękne oczy przewiercały ją na wylot. Próbowała spojrzeć w bok, ale nie potrafiła. - Widziałaś tę osobę w swoich snach.

Wyprostowała się gwałtownie. To, o czym jej przypomniał, sprawiło, że zakręciło jej się w żołądku i zrobiła się blada.

- To ty sprowadzałeś na mnie te sny? - zapytała. W jej głosie nie było jednak tyle mocy, ile by chciała w niego włożyć.

- Uważasz, że ten różowy napar, który ci zaleciłem, nie tylko leczył zapalenie płuc, nieprawdaż? - odrzekł. - Powinnaś mi za niego podziękować. Gdyby nie te sny, nie wiedziałabyś, czy jestem zły, czy też nie. Nie wiedziałabyś, czy masz mi ufać.

- W życiu bym ci nie zaufała - odgryzła się. Miała wrażenie, jak gdyby język ważył jej tonę. Czyżby zaczęła bełkotać?

- Prawda. Sam sobie bym nie zaufał.

Próbowała szybko poskładać myśli. Czuła się, jakby mózg jej parował. Potrząsnęła głową i, pomyślawszy jeszcze raz, zmusiła się do zejścia na temat rozmowy.

- Ten twój przydupas z moich snów zabił wuja Dracona?

Tom kiwnął raz głową.

- Tak. Arsen chciał zasugerować Draconowi, by mnie wygnał. Miał chłop jakieś przeczucie, które go przede mną ostrzegało. Tak więc go zamordowałem.

Poczuła przypływ sympatii dla Arsena. Nie wiedziała, kim był, a chciał jej pomóc. Teraz nie żył.

- Tak, a teraz każde miejsce jest zablokowane, żebyś nie mógł uciec - powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że go przechytrzyła. Tylko że w jaki sposób mogła go nastraszyć, skoro miała uczucie, iż nigdy nie będzie nad nim górować? - Lavinia postawiła straże przy każdym wyjściu. Nie uciekniesz.

- Mam swoje sposoby, Ginny - powiedział z takim spokojem, że aż ją to przeraziło. Czy on nie bał się niczego?

_Pewnie nie. _

- Kto zabił Arsena? - zapytała niemal szeptem, a głos jej się trząsł. - Powiedz mi natychmiast.

Tom wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Uniósł brew i w tej chwili niezwykle przypominał Draco.

- Ty nie wiesz?

- Powiedz mi! - krzyknęła. Miała wrażenie, jakby całą siła z niej ulatywała, a ona sama nie potrafiła już uciec przed paniką.

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Uniósł brew, jak gdyby zaintrygowany jej krzykami. Wreszcie wychrypiał:

- Cóż, to Maria. Myślałem, że wiesz o tym.

Klucz pasował jak ulał do starego zamka w drzwiach. Przekręcając go, Draco usłyszał klik, po czym otworzył drzwi na oścież. Wewnątrz było ciemno. Wszedł do środka, mocno trzymając pochodnię. Harry był nieopodal, ale jego oddech było słychać chyba w całym pomieszczeniu. Blondyn przygryzł wargę, żeby nie krzyknąć do służącego, by się zamknął.

Gdy światło wpłynęło do środka, Draco zobaczył przed sobą mały, kwadratowy pokoik. Przy jednej ze ścian stał stół, zabałaganiony pergaminami i fiolkami. Przy przeciwległej ścianie był kolejny stolik, na którym leżało to samo. Cała komnata przypomniała Draco o wiele mniejszy i brudniejszy loch do eliksirów.

Chłopak poszedł jeszcze dalej, próbując zobaczyć, czym to wszystko pachnie. Kilka fiolek było pełnych jakiejś cieczy.

_Ale jakich? _

Zaciekawiony, przysunął się do stołu, a Harry za nim, oświetlając pomieszczenie jeszcze bardziej. Blondyn podniósł jedną z menzurek, zawierającą coś, co wyglądało jak krew, i powąchał ją.

To była smocza krew.

Ten cierpki, piekący zapach rozpoznałby wszędzie. A o ile się nie mylił, mugole nie używali smoczej krwi. Poza tym mugol nie posiadałby takiego laboratorium, jak to.

By się upewnić, sięgnął po inną fiolkę, w której była żółtawa, oleista substancja. Nie musiał jej wąchać, żeby wiedzieć, co jest w środku. Ropa czyrakobulwy.

Teraz był pewien, że pomieszczenie to nie należy to mugola. Ale jeśli w tym świecie nie było żadnego czarodzieja, komnata na pewno należała do Toma Riddle'a.

_On jest magiczny_ - pojął Draco w jednej chwili. Ginny powinna się o tym dowiedzieć. Wiedział, iż nie była pewna, czy Tom potrafił używać magii, czy nie. Draco powinien jej powiedzieć, by trzymała się od niego z daleka.

Odwrócił się do wyjścia, zauważając, że Harry stoi tak blisko niego, iż niemal zderzyli się głowami.

- Potter! - zawarczał, wymijając go.

Harry ewidentnie zignorował jego poirytowany ton, po czym złapał go za ramię, by nie mógł iść dalej.

- Czekajcie. A te drzwi dokąd prowadzą?

Blondyn zatrzymał się i odwrócił, patrząc w miejsce, które Harry wskazywał pochodnią. Były tam inne drzwi, naprzeciw tych, przez które weszli. Były niemal ukryte w cieniu, a ciemnobrązowe drewno, z którego był wykonane, niewiele się różniło od szarych ścian.

- Otwórz je - rozkazał Harry'emu.

Brunet usłuchał i otworzył drzwi bez żadnych problemów. Za nimi były schody.

Draco poczuł powiew zimnego powietrza. Złapał od Harry'ego pochodnię i poszedł przed siebie, po czym wyszedł z komnaty i pokonał kilka stopni. Nie musiał iść dalej. Szczyt schodów oświecało światło pochodzące z zewnątrz. Widocznie prowadziły na dwór.

- To wyjście.- wymamrotał, zamykając drzwi za sobą i odwracając się do Harry'ego - Są niechronione.

- Pewnie nikt o nich nie wie- stwierdził brunet.

Draco próbował nie okazywać poirytowania.

- Tak, i to jest problem. Komnata należy do Toma. Prowadzi tu jakieś dziwne prace.- nie oczekiwał, że Harry go zrozumie, ale w każdym razie pokiwał głową - Idziemy po Ginny. Jestem pewien, że chciałby się o tym dowiedzieć.

- Cóż, to Maria. Myślałem, że wiesz o tym.

Ginny podniosła się natychmiast, a po plecach przebiegła jej fala dreszczy. W oczach pojawiły się plamki, dlatego musiała je zamknąć, by przeszły.

_Musiałam wstać za szybko,_ powiedziała do siebie, po czym rozwarła powieki i przesłała Tomowi gniewne spojrzenie.

- Nie Maria - powiedziała łagodnie, ale z mocą. - To nie mogłaby być Maria. To mężczyzna, jestem pewna, że...

Mężczyzna się zaśmiał, a jego głos sprawiał, że krew zastygała jej w żyłach. Patrzyła na niego, zaskoczona, aż nie przestał i nie przemówił:

- Moje dziecko, osoba z twoich snów nie jest mężczyzną. To Maria. Tobie bym nie skłamał.

Poczuła, jak żołądek zamienia się jej w kamień, co udowodniło, że musiał mówić prawdę. Czuła się zdradzona, tak chora, jak wtedy, gdy pomyślała, że to Harry mordował te wszystkie rodziny. Tylko że ta myśl, nie wiedząc czemu, wydawała się miliony razy gorsza.

Miała wrażenie, że miękną pod nią nogi, a ona pojęła, że to nie jest efekt szoku. Pokonała krok w kierunku drwi, po czym przystanęła i zamrugała oczyma. Co jej się stało? Czemu czuła się taka... bez życia?

- Mario! - zawołał Tom, przesyłając Ginny mały i niegrzeczny uśmieszek. - Możesz wejść. Myślę, że napój zaczyna działać.

_Napój?_ Jego słowa kołatały się w jej głowie. _Jaki napój? _

Drzwi się otworzyły, ale miała wrażenie, jak gdyby wydarzyło się to gdzieś daleko. Zacisnęła oczy, po czym odwróciła się do wejścia. Otworzyła powieki, a w kącikach oczu miała zamazany obraz. Co się działo? Co za napój wypiła?

Maria podeszła do Toma. Dziewczyna widziała na tyle dobrze, by zobaczyć, że służąca uśmiechała się do niego. Wtedy właśnie pojęła, o jakim napoju mówił Tom.

Pochyliła głowę w kierunku, gdzie leżała srebrna, pusta czara. Picie, które dała jej Maria, musiało być zatrute!

_Och..._ Ginny zrobiła krok do przodu w kierunku drzwi, ale musiała stanąć w miejscu. Chodzenie sprawiało, że była coraz bardziej zmęczona.

Ty razem, gdy zwróciła swe spojrzenie na Toma i Marię, zakręciło jej się w głowie. Czuła się tak, jakby widziała wszystko przez grubą, zamazaną szybę. Rozmyte postacie bujały się przed jej oczami, a cały pokój wirował. Miała wrażenie, jak gdyby podłoga chciała ja przywitać, tak szybko się do niej zbliżała. Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, by się zbytnio nie poturbować przy upadku, ale straciła równowagę i wyłożyła się jak długa.

_Coś ty mi zrobił?_ - chciała zapytać. Ale nie potrafiła otworzyć ust. Nie mogła nic zrobić. Poczuła, jak uginają się pod nią łokcie i upadła na podłogę.

Jakieś głosy mieszały się w jej uszach, a świat zabłysnął tysiącem kolorów. Czuła ostry dywan przy swoim policzku, a coś dziwnego podpowiedziało jej, że wszystko to zdarzyło się naprawdę i nie było, niestety, żadnym snem.

Nagle, jakby ktoś nacisnął taki czerwony guziczek, wszystko stało się czarne i znikło.

Draco rozkazał Harry'emu wszystko pozamykać i położyć klucz tam, gdzie go znaleźli, po czym poprosił go o to, by poszedł wraz z nim, na co brunet odparł, że chętnie, gdy tylko skończy. W taki to sposób mieli się za jakiś czas spotkać.

Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu nie miał pojęcia, gdzie może znaleźć Ginny. Spytał kilku służących, ale oni także nie wiedzieli. Wreszcie się wściekł i zaczął podnosić głos, pytając gdzie jest królowa. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała, że królowa bierze kąpiel i nie będzie w stanie przyjmować gości za czas krótszy, niż godzinę.

Sfrustrowany Draco przyczesał ręką włosy, po czym przeklął sam siebie za to, że spadła mu korona. Założył ją z powrotem.

Po dziesięciu minutach postanowił poszukać Marii. Pokojówka na pewno wiedziała, gdzie mógł teraz znaleźć Ginny, bo często sama ją gdzieś zabierała.

Ale kobiety też nie mógł znaleźć. Jak gdyby wszyscy, których szukał, nagle się rozpłynęli. Znów przeklinając (zaczynał powoli myśleć, że używa bardzo barwnego języka), polecił Timothy'emu dowiedzieć się, gdzie poszła Ginny i w ogóle jej poszukać, po czym poszedł po Elle. Ona na pewno czymś by go zajęła, a może nawet wiedziałaby, gdzie jest jego żona.

Elle nie wiedziała. Znalazł ją niemal przyklejoną do rękawa ich ojca, nadal niezadowoloną z faktu, że ich wujek został zamordowany. Draconowi zabójstwo zupełnie wyleciało z łowy. Po chwilowej ochocie, by ją jakoś pocieszyć, wrócił do krążenia po zamku, w celu dowiedzenia się, gdzie Ginny jest lub gdzie mogła być - bądź, najlepiej, samemu ją napotkać.

Po półgodzinnych poszukiwaniach Draco zauważył, że nie ma Harry'ego. Jego pamięć o nim ograniczała się do prośby dotyczącej tego, czy nie chciałby razem z nim poszukać Ginny, gdy już wszystko skończy robić. Chciał go mieć przy sobie, gdy tylko Harry skończyłby z "pracownią" Toma.

Tak, teraz miał kolejne zadanie: dowiedzieć się, gdzie był Harry. Może po prostu brunet nie mógł go odnaleźć, jak on nie mógł znaleźć Ginny. To miało sens.

Pytał już w kuchni i kilku innych miejscach, ale żaden ze sług go nie widział. Przełykając kilka wyjątkowo niekulturalnych słów, Draco odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do głównej części zamku.

Zaczął się denerwować! Gdzie byli wszyscy? Ukrywali się tylko po to, żeby go wkurzyć?

Nagle coś go uderzyło. Możliwe przecież, że Harry nadal był u Toma w laboratorium.

No, to przecież oczywiste. Jak mógł nawet zacząć ufać Harry'emu? Nie znał go, a z tego, co mówiła mu Ginny, jasne było, że Potter różnił się zupełnie od cud-chłopca z przyszłości. Mroczny, niezadowolony, zły... i skąd wiedział o tronie? Jak go "znalazł"? Kręcił się po komnacie i nagle przekręcił gałkę na oparciu, tak dla jaj? Wyglądało to podejrzanie, a Draco niemal zawył, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej.

Po raz drugi w tym dniu blondyn spostrzegł, że nogi same prowadzą go w kierunku zielonego tronu. Minęło kilka minut, nim odkrył, że przejście było puste i nie wydobywały się z niego żadne podejrzane odgłosy. Gdy wreszcie doszedł do drzwi, prowadzących do ukrytej komnaty, zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

Tam było ciało, leżące pomiędzy drzwiami a framugą, przez które drzwi się nie zamykały.

Draco wiedział w jakiś dziwny sposób, że to Harry. Niemal natychmiast złapał za pochodnię. Zaciskając mocno rękę na uchwycie, podszedł powoli do nieruchomego ciała. Leżał na plecach, z głową zwróconą ku komnacie, a Draco, stojąc przed nim, zastanawiał się, czy Harry jeszcze żył. Czuł, jak narasta w nim szok, ale dziwnie było się dowiedzieć, że Harry Potter już nie egzystował z nim w jednym świecie.

Szok natychmiast zastąpiła chęć dowiedzenia się czegoś ważniejszego: mianowicie, czy klatka piersiowa Pottera porusza się, czy jest nieruchoma? Poruszała się. Harry żył.

Blondyn uniósł pochodnię wyżej, otwierając drzwi jeszcze szerzej i kucając tuż obok chłopaka. Nie zadrżał ani nie mrugnął powieką. Gdyby jego płuca nie działały, Draco rozważałby jego śmierć,

- No dalej, Potter - powiedział drżącym głosem, trzęsąc ramieniem Harry'ego trochę za mocno. - Wstawaj.

Patent z oddychaniem nie działał. Brunet wygadał, jakby zostało na niego rzucone zaklęcie.

_To sensowne,_ pomyślał Draco. Pewnie Tom zszedł na dół i go tu znalazł, myszkującego. Harry miał szczęście, że jeszcze żył.

Draco podniósł się i westchnął. Po co Tom mógł tu schodzić? Po składniki do trucizny? Obrócił się dokoła, chcąc zobaczyć, czy w pokoju czegoś nie brakowało, ale zanim pomyślał, zaskoczyła go własna głupota na około trzy sekundy.

Cały pokój był pusty. Po prostu. Stoły z porozwijanymi pergaminami i fiolkami znikły, a na podłodze nie było żadnego pióra ani nawet kropli atramentu.

_Co tu się stało?_ Nie było go tylko około czterdziestu pięciu minut. Niemożliwe przecież, żeby to wszystko zabrać w tak krótkim czasie. Musiano to zrobić za pomocą magii.

Właśnie wtedy Harry zdecydował się obudzić. Jęknął, a Draco spojrzał na niego. Podnosząc się powoli, brunet zaczął wycierać oczy, wkładając palce pod okulary.

Blondyn otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale jakiś hałas przerwał mu. Poderwał głowę w kierunku drzwi znajdujących się naprzeciw wejścia. Były nieco otwarte i poruszały się przy każdym mocniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Skrzypiały za każdym razem, gdy drewno ocierało się o posadzkę.

- Co się stało? - zapytał powoli Harry. Draco odwrócił się i podszedł od niego, pomagając mu usiąść.

- Rzucono na ciebie zaklęcie. - powiedział mu szczerze neutralnym tonem.- Wstań. Zawroty głowy powinny zaraz zniknąć.

Harry zrobił, co mu powiedziano, ale zajęło mu to chwilę. Gdy się wyprostował, jego twarz spochmurniała, zmarszczył brwi.

- Co się stało?- powtórzył, unosząc dłoń do głowy. Musiała mocno go boleć.

- Właśnie ci powiedziałem- odparł Draco. Ale z tego chłopaka był przygłup. - Zostałeś zaklęty.

Jak gdyby nie słysząc tego, Harry mówił dalej:

- Doktor Thomas zobaczył, jak zamykam drzwi... wyciągnął coś i krzyknął na mnie. To wszystko, co pamiętam.

Draco westchnął bardzo głęboko i przypomniał sobie, że Harry nie wiedział, co znaczy "zaklęty", więc nie było na niego bata. Tom musiał wyciągnąć różdżkę. To wszystko nie miało sensu na tyle, żeby wyjaśniać to Harry'emu.

- Miał coś ze sobą... - dodał nagle Harry, niemal po namyśle. - Kogoś...

To zainteresowało blondyna.

- Że co? - zapytał mgliście.

Harry przymknął na chwilę powieki i zakręcił się. Głowa znów dała o sobie znać. Sam doświadczył tego miliony razy po tym, jak dostał jakimś zaklęciem.

- Nie powiem wam dokładnie. To tylko przebłysk. Miał cos na swym ramieniu, co wyglądało na belę białego materiału.

- Właśnie powiedziałeś, że to była osoba - zwątpił Draco, denerwując się nie bardzo wiadomo czym. Zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że Harry może zmyślać. - Pomyśl, dobrze?

- Próbuję - odparł, odzyskując momentalnie siłę. Ale po sekundzie jego oczy znów zrobiły się niemal niewidzące. - Nie pamiętam, cóż to było.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami i próbował powstrzymać narastającą w nim frustrację. Ten dzień robił się z sekundy na sekundę coraz gorszy. Od niemal dwunastu godzin był żonaty, nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć swojej panny młodej, musiał pozować przez prawie cztery godziny do portretu, musiał...

_Chwilę. Panny młodej? _

Czując, jak coś mu ciąży w żołądku, Draco odwrócił się w kierunku Harry'ego jeszcze raz.

- Białego, powiadasz? - zapytał ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Białego czego? - odrzekł Harry, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, jakiego musiał doznawać.

- Białego materiału - dokończył Draco ostrym tonem. - Białego materiału, który Tom miał na ramieniu. To widziałeś, tak?

Harry zaczynał wzruszać ramionami, jak gdyby miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż myślenie o tym, co widział.

- Powtarzam, Wasza Królewska Mość, iż pewien nie jestem...

Blondyn szybko złapał go za ramiona, a Harry zakrztusił się z zaskoczenia.

- Lepiej obie przypomnisz! - wrzasnął do niego Draco, potrząsając nim raz za razem. - Bo być może to Ginny widziałeś.

- Zali... zali czemu doktor miałby tędy prowadzić Jej Majestat? - spytał łagodnie, przerażony gwałtownością Dracona.

To było beznadziejne. Odrzucił Harry'ego w kąt, przez co służący zachwiał się na nogach, zanim odzyskał równowagę, i odwrócił się, przechodząc przez drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz, dwoma krokami przeskakując schody. Miał złe przeczucie, że Tom uprowadził Ginny z dala od zamku. To nie było nawet przeczucie. To ona musiała być tą białą belą materiału, którą widział Harry.

- Pierdolić to! - przeklął pod nosem, pokonując po dwa schody na raz. Poczuł ulgę, wychodząc na dwór i czując powiew świeżego powietrza. Słońce niemal wstawało.

Nie mógł pozwolić po raz kolejny na to, by pogoda go zatrzymała. Nie zamierzał nawet zabrać ze sobą grubszego płaszcza. Ginny mogła być mordowana w lesie w każdej chwili. Jak... jak można być tak głupim jak on...!

Od początku Ginny próbowała mu powiedzieć, że Tom jest zły i że będzie próbował ich skrzywdzić. Draco sam się o tym dowiedział, gdy przerwał im rozmowę w teatrze. Czemu więc puścił ją samą? Czemu pozwolił jej pójść z Marią?

Rzucając na samego siebie najcięższe przekleństwa, pobiegł sprintem w kierunku stajni.

Koniec rozdziału XV


	16. Rozdział XVI

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział XVI

Przez szyb

Gdy tylko rzucił okiem na stajnię, miał wrażenie, że była pusta. Ucieszyło go to, w taki sposób nikt by go nie zatrzymywał. Cieszył się, póki nie przypomniało mu się, że nie umie dosiadać konia.

_Czy to takie trudne? _- zapytał sam siebie, próbując się uspokoić. Cóż, mogło być jeszcze gorzej, na przykład nie miał pojęcia, gdzie trzymają siodła.

- Wasza Królewska Mość?

Draco zmusił się do nie podskoczenia z zaskoczenia i zacisnął zęby. Obrócił się i ujrzał tę sama zaniedbaną dziewkę, która pomagała mu kilka dni wcześniej.

- Jam... jam nie wiedziała, że kto tu przyjdzie - wyjaśniła szybko, zauważając, że jego ciało napięte jest do granic możliwości. - Jam myślała, że pałac zamknięty... że straże stoją.

- Bo stoją - odparł krótko. - Przygotujesz dla mnie Jacka, prawda?

Przełknęła ślinę, dygając, ale nie uczyniła żadnego ruchu. Sama nie wiedząc, co ma robić, przemówiła doń:

- Jej Królewska Mość Lavinia rozkazy dawała, by nikogo z rodziny królewskiej nie wypuszczać poza mury...

- Ona już nie jest królową - przerwał jej Draco. Jego głos był ostrzejszy, niż chciał, a słysząc jego odpowiedź, dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. Ucichł nieco i ciągnął dalej:

- Czy nie słyszałaś? Ginny jest teraz królową. Ja jestem królem. Mogę podważać wszystko to, co mówi Lavinia.

Zamyśliła się nieco.

- Tak, Wasza Królewska Mość, ale...

Przerwał jej po raz trzeci, tracąc całą cierpliwość.

- Zrób to! – rozkazał głośno.

Dziewczyna wciągnęła powietrze i podskoczyła, przerażona jego gniewem, po czym pokiwała szybko głową. Po chwili odwróciła się na pięcie i znikła w jednym z boksów znajdujących się na końcu stajni.

Blondyn poczuł się nieco winny, gdy odeszła. To nie była jej wina, że Lavinia cierpiała na paranoję - po prostu musiała wykonywać rozkazy. A tak w ogóle nie zasługiwała na to, żeby jej rozkazywać krzykiem. Biedna dziewczyna była tak chudziutka, że miało się wrażenie, iż nawet lekki wietrzyk może ją wywiać.

Wrzasnął na siebie w myślach.

_Mięknę..._ - zrozumiał, zauważając współczucie, które odczuwał. _Taa, właśnie tak to działa. _Otworzył swe serce dla jednej osoby, a tu już tuzin zaczyna się wpychać do środka.

To wszystko była wina Ginny. Gdyby... gdyby nie znalazła jakiegoś sposobu, żeby mu się wcisnąć do serca i żeby tam nie zakiełkować, jak jakieś drzewo na nową miotłę, którego potem wyrwać nie można, wtedy nic nie byłoby tak źle, jak było teraz. A przynajmniej choć wiele rzeczy byłoby nie w porządku, to potrafiłby w dalszym ciągu panować nad własnymi uczuciami. Ale nie, w tej chwili Draco musiał nabierać chęci, żeby z Toma wypruć flaki, jeśli w ogóle by jej coś zrobił, choćby najmniejszą krzywdę. Za każdym razem, gdy wyobrażał sobie to, co Harry mu opisał (Toma niosącego biały materiał na ramieniu), jego serce podskakiwało mu w kierunku gardła i potrafił pomyśleć tylko o jednym: by odnaleźć Ginny i by z powrotem była w zamku, bezpieczna. Bez znaczenia było, jak bardzo Draco chciał sobie wmówić, że jest zupełnie inaczej - to była zupełnie czytelna oznaka, że martwił się o nią. Zniszczyła wszystko, co w sobie budował i co sobą przedstawiał przez tyle lat, i nie potrafił nic z tym zrobić!

Stajenna wróciła po chwili, niosąc ze sobą siodło, które wyglądało na dwa razy cięższe niż ona sama. Aż się uginała, żeby je unieść i Draco - niech cholera weźmie jego miękkie serce - podbiegł, by jej pomóc. Uśmiechnęła się do niego w podzięce i poprowadziła go do boksu Jacka.

- Pokaz mi, jak to mam zrobić - powiedział do niej, mając na myśli siodłanie konia.

Po chwili zaczął żałować swojej decyzji, ponieważ dziewczyna zaczęła zakładać Jackowi siodło o wiele wolniej, jakby to demonstrowała dzieciom z przedszkola. Nawet zaczęła mu to wszystko wyjaśniać. Gdy już się z tym uporała, minęło pięć minut, z których każda mogła sprawiać, że Ginny znajdowała się coraz bliżej śmierci... jeśli już nie była martwa...

Nareszcie skończyła. Draco spojrzał na nią po raz ostatni, podczas gdy ona pogłaskała Jacka po szyi. Była tak cienka, że nie mógł już na nią patrzeć, a zważając na to, że ubrana była bardzo lekko i nie miała na sobie butów, musiało być jej zimno.

Przeklinając samego siebie, blondyn pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyjął garść monet, które ze sobą nosił. Nawet w tym świecie musiał mieć pieniądze przy sobie. Chrząkając głośno, by przykuć jej uwagę, wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, by złapać jej rękę. Otworzyła szeroko usta, spoglądając na monety wielkości galeonów, gdy włożył je w jej garść.

- Wasza... Wasza Królewska Mość...Jam... mi nie wolno... - zaczęła się jąkać.

- Kup sobie tylko buty - mruknął, unikając jej spojrzenia. - I nie mów nikomu, że ci to dałem.

Pokiwała skwapliwie głową, przełykając głośno ślinę i zacisnęła palce na monetach,.

- I co? Zejdziesz mi drogi? - zapytał.

Szybko się odsunęła, ale czuł, że się do niego uśmiechała, gdy wdrapał się na konia z minimalnym zachwianiem. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż tego się wreszcie nauczy. Było to bardzo bezużyteczna umiejętność, bo nie miał jakoś ochoty po powrocie do swojego świata brać lekcji jazdy konnej.

Włożył nogi w strzemiona i wyprowadził konia ze stajni, oddychając znów zimnym grudniowym powietrzem. Noc się kończyła. Wyglądało na to, że gdy Draco miał okazję by próbować uratować Ginny przed niebezpieczeństwem, na zewnątrz musiało być ciemno. Nawyk, z którego chciałoby się wyrosnąć. Albo lepiej, nawyk, którego nigdy nie chciałoby się nabyć.

Teraz miał konia i mógł wyjechać z zamku, ale nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie się kierować. Tom mógł być wszędzie, z pewnością znał tu wszystkie szlaki. Draco w dalszym ciągu czuł ochotę, by powrócić do niechronionych drzwi i znaleźć coś, co mogło go naprowadzić na trop Toma lub do miejsca, gdzie uciekli.

Jak na zawołanie, znalazł ślady kopyt odciśnięte w śniegu, tuż na skraju lasu, w pobliżu wyjścia z tajemnej komnaty. Oczami powiódł za śladami, które kończył się głęboko w lesie.

Na dobry plan wyglądało, żeby pójść nimi i zobaczyć, gdzie go zaprowadzą.

Mocniej uchwycił cugle swoimi na wpół zamarzniętymi już palcami, po czym zgarbił się, by wtopić się w swój podwójny kołnierz. Ścisnął kolanami Jacka, zmuszając go do galopu i miał nadzieję, że podróż nie będzie zbyt długa.

Przytomność powoli powracała, ale gdy Ginny po raz pierwszy tworzyła oczy, obraz nadal był nieco zamazany. Miała wrażenie, że podskakuje bardzo szybko, więc zastanowiła się, co się z nią stało.

Dopiero po kilku minutach rozumiała, że jedzie konno, na siedząco, po damsku, a plecami oparta jest o kogoś delikatnego i ciepłego. Nie w pełni pamiętając, co się wydarzyło, że jest w takiej sytuacji, zamknęła oczy z powrotem, mając fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Gdy budziła się ponownie, wiedziała już dobrze, co się stało, zamrugała więc oczami, otwierając je szybko. Potarła policzki, myśląc o ostatnim wspomnieniem, po czym podniosła się.

W pokoju było ciemno, nie stały tu żadne świece, a ciemność wlewała się nawet oknami. Widziała dość wyraźnie, choć jej oczy z trudnością dostosowywały się do atmosfery panującej w środku.

Leżała na ogromnym łożu, które składało się z samego materaca. Przy jednej ze ścian stała duża szafa, a na przeciw niej była plama na ścianie, jak gdyby ktoś zrobił w niej nieprawdopodobnie wielką dziurę i jeszcze jej nie zakrył. Jednakże wygląd ten nie martwił Ginny, która zastanawiała się jedynie, gdzie teraz jest i jak ma się stąd wydostać.

Spojrzała w bok, a jej wzrok przykuła jej śmieszna i słodka suknia ślubna, którą nadal na sobie miała. Gorset niemiłosiernie ją uwierał.

Próbując pozbyć się uczucia mdłości po wypitym naparze, wstała i przeszła klika kroków po komnacie. Zawroty głowy męczyły ją jeszcze przez chwilę, ale miała nadzieję, że wszystkie ingrediencje, z których Maria przygotowała eliksir, już dawno utraciły właściwości.

_Maria!_ - pomyślała nagle Ginny. To przez cały czas byłą jej pokojówka! Migrenę na siebie sprowadzała od myślenia, któż może być pomocnikiem Toma w tych okropnych czynach, a Maria nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie przyszła jej do głowy. Ani razu. W ogóle.

Jedyna osoba, której ufała przez cały pobyt w tym świecie, pchnęła ją nożem w plecy. Skutkiem tego siedziała teraz tutaj, w tym pokoju z - próbowała je otworzyć - zamkniętymi drzwiami; uwięziona. Tom sprowadził ją tam, gdzie mógł jej użyć i skąd nie mogła uciec.

Były tylko dwa okna, obydwa bardzo wysoko, kilka stóp ponad jej głową. Wspięła się na łóżko, żeby choć na placach wyjrzeć przez jedno z nich, ale zobaczyła tylko granatowe niebo. Gdy wiatr zawiał, kilka gałęzi uderzyło o szybkę, która zadrżała.

Musiała być wysoko. Co nie oznaczało, że w jakiś sposób nie mogłaby zepsuć okna i wyskoczyć przez nie... _i połamać obu nóg oraz leżeć zmarznięta na ziemi_ - dodała. Nawet jeśli udałoby się jej stłuc szybę, na pewno miałaby kłopoty z zejściem na dół.

Okna były pozycją, która mogłaby wykreślić z listy "sposoby ucieczki".

Zeskoczyła z łóżka, próbując się nie wywalić o spódnicę, po czym podeszła do drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę. Były zamknięte mocno, nieważne, jak mocno starała się przekręcić gałkę. W tej chwili pragnęła mieć swoją różdżkę bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego na świecie.

Klamkę też mogła już wykreślić. Położyła jeszcze ręce na ciężkich drewnianych drzwiach, po czym pchnęła je, żeby zobaczyć, czy się poruszą. Jakby popychała skałę. W ogóle się nie ruszały.

Poczuła nagle frustrację, która pchała się jej do gardła, więc krzyknęła cicho. Zacisnęła pięści, waląc nimi w drewno i słysząc głuchy dźwięk, który zaczął się z nich wydobywać.

Dlaczego nic nie mogło być w porządku? Albo zostanie pionkiem w jakiejś cholernej gierce Toma Ridlle'a, albo zginie. Tutaj. Z dala od rodziny, na tej planecie, gdzie jedyną osobą, która nawet nie udawała, że Ginny ją obchodzi, a którą nienawidziła przez całe życie był on: Draco Malfoy. Czemu... czemu ona?

Nie zrobiła nic, żeby na to zasługiwać. Wbrew temu, iż wiedziała, że nie potrafi przewyższyć swoich sześciu starszych braci, którzy każdym uczynkiem przynosili zaszczyty Hogwartowi, ona starała się najbardziej i nawet jej wychodziło. Choć faktem było, że nie został prefektem ani Prefektem Naczelnym, nie wzięli jej do drużyny Quidditcha i nie była zbyt popularna w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. W każdym razie, miała kilku wypróbowanych przyjaciół, z których była zadowolona. Nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziła z premedytacją, nawet nie obraziła żadnego ze Ślizgonów, którzy ciągle wyśmiewali się z tego, że była Weasleyówną. Robiła wszystko tak, jak powinna i to ona była teraz w najgorszej pod słońcem sytuacji.

Straciła już nawet nadzieję na wydostanie się stąd. Nawet dobrze, że Tom ją zabije, będzie miała święty spokój.

Odsunęła się od wejścia i opadła na łoże, ukrywając twarz w materacu. Zaczęła płakać łzami powstrzymanymi od trzech tygodni. Zdawało jej się, że wypłacze ból i strach, jaki czuła - ale to się tylko zdawało.

Była tak zajęta płaczem, że nie usłyszała, jak otwierają się drzwi. Poczuła powiew zimna na plecach i zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś jest w środku. Podniosła się niemal natychmiast. Do środka wkroczył Tom, trzymający kandelabr, a za nim szła Maria. Jej wyraz twarzy był zupełnie inny od tego, który Ginny zapamiętała po wypiciu eliksiru, kobieta wyglądała wtedy na przerażoną. Jej ciemne oczy lśniły jakimś złym blaskiem, a w kącikach ust tkwił arogancki uśmiech.

Jak mogła zmienić się tak nagle?

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak opuszcza ją energia. Usiadła bezwładnie i popatrzyła na nich oboje, czekając, aż coś powiedzą. Maria zostawiła otwarte drzwi, ale Ginny nawet się nie zerwała, by przez nie uciec. To by było bezsensowne.

Kobieta od razu pomyślała, iż może to być droga ucieczki, tak więc zatrzasnęła drzwi, gdy zauważyła szparę.

- No i co? – zapytała Ginny wzutym z uczuć tonem. - Jak masz mnie zabić, to zaczynaj.

- Nie zamierzam cię zabić - odparł natychmiast mężczyzna. On także wyglądał na w jakiś sposób uradowanego i uśmiechał się delikatnie. - Gdybym chciał cię zabić, Maria uczyniłaby to wieki temu.

Przeniosła spojrzenie na Marię, która nadal miała na sobie stój służącej. W jakiś dziwny sposób była teraz wyższa, niebezpieczniejsza...

Tom również spojrzał na kobietę.

- Wyjdź! - rozkazał.

Kiwnęła głową, zwracając Ginny spojrzenie, po czym opuściła komnatę.

- Jesteś tutaj, ponieważ musisz mi pomóc - powiedział Tom gdy drzwi znów był zamknięte. Postawił kandelabr przy szafie, po czym przeszedł prze pokój i usiadł na łóżku obok dziewczyny. Materac ugiął się nieco, przez co Ginny zjechała w jego stronę. Położyła dłonie na łóżku i odsunęła się, nie mając ochoty czuć jego ciała w pobliżu swojego. - Ty i Draco - dodał powoli.

Uniosła brew i nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zadaniem pytania.

- Jest tutaj? Jego też tu sprowadziłeś?

- Nie - odparł, a iskierka nadziei zgasła w jej piersi natychmiast. - Ale wkrótce tu będzie. Jestem pewien, że zostawiłem mu klucz dość łatwy do odgadnięcia.

Czuła się winna temu, że tak bardzo chciała, by Draco był tu z nią, by narażał się przez nią na niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Modląc się o to, by Draco przybył jak najszybciej, zapytała:

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- W inny zamku - odrzekł. - Jest nieopodal tego, w którym żyłaś. Ale mugole go nie mogą zobaczyć.

Na dźwięk tak znajomego słowa jej serce zatrzepotało.

- Mugole? - powtórzyła. - My... ja jestem magiczna?

- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział do niej, widocznie zdenerwowany tym, że nie przyszło jej to do głowy. - Nawet ja nie potrafiłbym wyzuć magii z twojego ciała i ciała paniczna Malfoya. Upewniłem się po prostu, że nie będziecie mieli ze sobą swoich różdżek.

- Ale... - zaczęła, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak powiedzieć to, o czym myślała. Jeżeli była magiczna, czemu brwi Lavinii nie znikały, gdy Ginny się na nią wkurzała? Czemu nie zapaliła się jej suknia? Czemu nawet takie małe oznaki - oznaki, które pojawiały się, gdy dorastała, które pojawiały się, gdy nie miała jeszcze różdżki, a które udowadniały już wtedy, że jest czarownicą - czemu ich nie było?- Ale czemu nic się nie działo? - skończyła kulawo, mając nadzieję, że Tom zrozumie, co chciała mu powiedzieć.

Pojął. Uśmiechnął się do niej spokojnie i powiedział:

- Mogę kontrolować waszą magię. Zawsze byłem w pobliżu, gdy o tym nie wiedziałaś. Szczególnie, gdy przebywałaś ze swoją matką. Wiedziałem, że jej nie znosisz. Upewniłem się, że twoja magia nagle z ciebie nie wypłynie, gdy nie będziesz potrafiła się już kontrolować.

Przygryzła wargę, rozczarowana. Ale czy to się liczyło? Nie miała różdżki - a bez niej magia nie uratowałaby jej życia. Jednak zdenerwowało ja to, że Tom zawsze miał ją na oku.

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś... - zaczęła. - Po co tu jesteśmy, ja i Draco? Myślę, że to nie fair w stosunku do nas, przetrzymywać nas tu bez tej wiedzy.

- A kto powiedział, że cokolwiek musi być fair? - odparł. - Tu się nie liczy, czy coś jest fair. Tu jest tylko to, co uczynię ja. I ty nie możesz nic zmienić, i przeznaczenie nie może zmienić niczego. Tylko ja mogę. Tutaj, w moim świecie, należysz do mnie.

Poczuła się tak, jak gdyby znów miała jedenaście lat i znów pisała w swoim kochanym pamiętniczku i rozmawiała z doskonałym Tomem. Wtedy też ją miał w garści, należała do niego, nie wiedząc o tym. Teraz, choć wiedziała, jej zachowanie nie było ani pod jej kontrolą, ani czyjąkolwiek. Wyglądało to o wiele gorzej, ponieważ teraz była starsza, potrafiła nad sobą panować, a nie umiała wziąć spraw w swoje ręce, nie mogła tego uczynić. Jak gdyby we wnętrznościach miała jakiegoś węża, który jej mówił, gdzie ma wymiotować, gdy miała na to ochotę.

Mdłości nareszcie jej przeszły, a Ginny zmusiła się do tego, by ponownie spojrzeć Tomowi w oczy. Uśmiechał się do niej wszechwiedząco, jak gdyby bawił się jej myślami i próbował sprawić, żeby uwierzyła, że widzi przez jej czaszkę i widzi to, o czym myślała. Próbowała w to nie wierzyć.

- Powiedz mi, co tu robimy - powiedziała ochrypłym szeptem.

- To piękna historia - wyjaśnił, wstając i odwracając twarzy ku niej. - To jeden z najznakomitszych ruchów, jakie kiedykolwiek uczyniłem, coś w rodzaju pamiętnika, który miałaś szczęście otrzymać na swoim pierwszym roku nauki.

- To nie ma nic wspólnego z tym dziennikiem - przerwała Ginny, żywiąc nadzieję, że to, co powiedziała, było prawdą.

- Nie całkiem - odparł delikatnie. - Ale pomysł jest podobny.

- Gdy rosłem w siłę... - zaczął, spoglądając w plamę na ścianie przed sobą, po czym przeniósł wzrok na okno. - Gdy Harry Potter był w piątej klasie, wiedziałem, że to moja najlepsza szansa, by pozbyć się tego, co chciałem zniszczyć od lat. Rozumiesz, Ginny, że nie miałem ochoty powracać to tego pastwa... pełnego słabostek. Chcąc tego uniknąć, zachowałem jedną z najśmielszych rzeczy w historii magii - a raczej najśmielszą. Nikt nigdy tego nie uczynił prócz mnie i prawdopodobnie nikomu więcej się to nie uda. Nikt nie ma wystarczającej mocy.

- Co to jest? - przerwała zniecierpliwiona.

Zignorował ją.

- Dwa lata zajęło mi ukończenie tego. Miałem szczęście, że udało mi się, nim Harry Potter wykończył mnie w rzeczywistości. Rzecz jasna, gdy to tworzyłem, nawet nie przypuszczałem, że umrę. Przypuszczałem tylko, że mogę utracić ciało na jakiś krótki czas. W każdym razie, świat, który stworzyłem, przysłużył mi się. Zabrało mi kilka miesięcy, by zdecydować, kogo umieszczę jako graczy w mej Grze, jak to lubię nazywać.

_Grze?_ - pomyślała mgliście. _To dla niego gra._

- Zdecydowałem się na ciebie, Ginny, ponieważ już nad tobą wcześniej panowałem - powiedział, stwierdzając fakt, a chłód w jego głosie spowodował, że po plecach przebiegł jej dreszcz. - A gdy się już kogoś kontrolowało, z łatwością można zrobić to ponownie. Wybór ciebie był prosty.

- Ale potrzebna była mi potęga, której ty nie posiadałaś. Nikt w świecie czarodziejów nie bał się ciebie ani cię nie poważał. Twoje nazwisko nie było powszechnie znane. Potrzebowałem kogoś innego, kogoś, kto mógłby ci pomagać - raczej nam - na naszej drodzy do zdobycia władzy nad wszystkimi na świecie.

To nie miało żadnego sensu. Chciała mu przerwać, ale pomyślała, że to i tak do niczego nie doprowadzi, więc pozwoliła mu skończyć.

- Nagle mnie trafiło. Pomocnik był tuż pod moim nosem. Jeden z mych najwierniejszych i najpożyteczniejszych sług miał syna, który uczęszczał do Hogwartu i wkrótce miał go ukończyć. Nie został jeszcze Śmierciożercą, ale to miało zostać wykonane w dniu jego dwudziestych urodzin.

- Nikomu nie powiedziałem o swoim świecie, rzecz jasna, a mój Śmierciożerca nie musiał wiedzieć, że użyję jego syna. Przywykłem do używanie rzeczy, Ginny, bez pozwolenia na to ich właścicieli. - Ginny pomyślała, że robi się oczywisty, ale mu nie przerwała. - W taki więc sposób zdobyłem swoich graczy, a mój świat miał zostać niedługo ukończony. Musiałem się pospieszyć z jego tworzeniem przed czerwcem 1998, kiedy to Harry Potter uciekł mi po raz ostatni, zabierając ze sobą moje życie. Szczęście, że udało mi się dokończyć me dzieło, ponieważ teraz jest to mój jedyny klucz d odzyskania potęgi.

Nastała cisza, a Tom nadal patrzył przez okno na niebo. Ginny była coraz bardziej zaciekawiona i zaintrygowana. To, co powiedział, nie miało żadnego sensu, a przynajmniej nadal nic nie wyjaśniało.

- Nie rozumiem - powiedziała w końcu.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, w jego oczach utkwiło niezrozumienie. Spojrzał w dal, zamyślony.

- Jak stworzyłeś ten świat? Jak nas tu sprowadziłeś? - zapytała szybko. Lubiła, gdy był zdenerwowany, ponieważ wtedy nie patrzył na nią i nie przewiercał ją swoim oczami na wylot.

- Ciemna magia - powiedział cicho. - Miesiące, lata trudnych, złożonych i poplątanych zaklęć czarnej magii, których nikt prócz mnie, Lorda Voldemorta, nie potrafił wywołać. Gdy stworzyłem atmosferę i ziemię, miejsce, gdzie mogłyby zamieszkać żywe istoty i gdzie nie można było zauważyć różnicy pomiędzy nim, a światem prawdziwym, dodałem swoich graczy. Moje pionki, na które składałaś się ty, Draco, ja... i Maria.

- Maria? - Ginny niemal o niej zapomniała. - To ona też jest magiczna?

Tom zaśmiał się krótko, a jego oczy spoczęły na jej twarzy.

- Nie, jest nieprawdziwa. Została stworzona w specyficzny sposób. Wszyscy w tym świecie, nawet Harry Potter, zostali stworzeni, by być. Maria była mi potrzebna. Potrzebna do pomocy, by bez żadnej wiedzy o mnie doprowadzić cię do mnie. Ona nadal wierzy, że jesteś królową.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie od nawału informacji, przez co dostała bólu głowy.

- Więc... czemu ci pomaga? Bo ją kontrolujesz?

- Nie, robi to na ochotniczkę - odparł z tajemniczym uśmiechem. - Nie może znieść twojego widoku, Ginny.

Ale... czemu? Maria... wyglądało na to, że ją kocha, jak tylko służba może kochać swojego pana. Dlaczego oszukiwała, dlaczego odgrywała coś, czego nie czuła?

- Maria myśli, że to jej świat, że innego nie ma - powiedział. - Gdy budowałem ten świat - dodał - starałem się stworzyć go takim, by nie różnił się wcale od tego, w którym my żyjemy. Ludzie, którzy tu egzystują, myślą, że to wszystko... że zostali stworzeni przez los. Rozumiesz mnie?

Patrzyła na niego, próbując poukładać to wszystko w swojej głowie. Głowa nadal jej ciążyła, to był pewnie efekt wypitego napoju. Ale próbowała nadążać za jego myśleniem.

- Chodzi ci o to, że jeśli chcesz jakiś kolor, na przykład niebieski, to nie musi to być błękit królewski, jasny błękit, denim tak długo, jak jest to niebieski?

Pokiwał powoli głową.

- Niemal. Rozumiem te powiązania, które sobie zrobiłaś. Po stworzeniu miejsca, przy użyciu magii stworzyłem dwóch królów, królową i młodą królewnę. Jak się zachowywali, nie obchodziło mnie zbytnio. Ich osobowości, ich wygląd... to ich sprawa.

Chyba zrozumiała. Nie było to racjonalne myślenie, ale miało sens w sobie.

- Jeżeli chodzi o Harry'ego Pottera, dodałem go do tego świata, by go uczynić... trudniejszym - ciągnął Tom. - Pamiętałem bardzo dobrze, jak go adorowałaś, gdy byłaś mała. Wiedziałem, że cię nienawidził, co sprawiało, że sytuacja była jeszcze trudniejsza. Nie chciałem, by twoja rola królewny zbytnio ci się podobała.

Prychnęła z niewiary. Nawet bez Harry'ego jej rola nawet obok łatwej nie stała.

- Miałem swój własny świat, stworzony tylko za pomocą magii, miałem tych, których chciałem tu sprowadzić i którzy nie wiedzieli, skąd by się tu wzięli. Z chwilą, w której Potter mnie zabił, moja dusza uleciała z tamtego świata i dostała się do tego, do ciała Toma Riddle. Lato i kolejne miesiące spędziłem budując własną reputację i stając się potężny niczym Lord Voldemort w prawdziwym świecie.

Przestał mówić i spojrzał na nią, zmuszając ją do patrzenia na siebie.

- Jestem tutaj jedyna osobą, która może używać magii, Ginny - wyjaśnił łagodnie, po czym sięgnął do swojej kieszeni. Chwilę później wyjął z niej różdżkę.

Patrzyła na nią pożądliwie. Coś w niej mówiło, by naskoczyła na Toma, przydusiła go do podłogi i zabrała mu różdżkę, jednakże podświadomie wiedziała, że jej się nie uda. A gdyby nawet, co wtedy? Nie znała żadnego użytecznego zaklęcia, które pozwoliłoby jej się wynieść z tego świata. Była po prostu uziemiona.

- Nawet jeżeli w twoim świecie byłem nieżywy - przemówił Tom, ponawiając swój wywód. - Żyłem tutaj. To była jedynie kwestia czasu, byście do mnie dołączyli, ty i Draco.

Przerwała mu.

- Ale co z czasem, zanim tutaj przybyliśmy? Kto był w naszym miejscu? Gdyśmy tu byli, oni nas wszystkich znali jako królewnę i księcia, ale jeżeli ten świat istniał, zanim się tutaj pojawiliśmy, jakim cudem...

- Kolejny magiczny wyczyn, który mogłem dokonać - odparł Tom, uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Gdy już w końcu doszedłem do władzy w tym świecie, mogłem, i co zrobiłem, sprowadzić was tu z dowolnego zakątka Wszechświata.

- Tak, ja rozumiem, ale nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie - warknęła, ponownie mu przerywając.

Nie zareagował na jej wzburzenie, ale zdecydował jej się to wyjaśnić.

- Odkąd ten świat jest w mojej władzy, mogę kontrolować tych ludzi, mogę im narzucać myśli, wspomnienia, poglądy. Mogłem położyć twoich rodziców spać z myślą, że nie mają dzieci, a ich poddanych, iż tylko królem i królową maja się zajmować, po czym obudzić ich, pamiętających o tobie, o tym kim i jaka jesteś. To samo stało się z paniczem Malfoyem. Przyznaję, Ginny, nie było mi łatwo. Jedynie naprawdę potężny człowiek mógł uczynić coś takiego. W tym przypadku byłem to ja.

- A więc każesz im wszystkim myśleć fałszywymi myślami? - zapytała, będąc pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Fred i George zawsze starali znaleźć się jakiś sposób, by za pomocą magii nauczyć się wiadomości z eliksirów, w rzeczywistości nie ruszając od nich książek. Ale nie byli zdolni tego zrobić. Dla Ginny coś takiego było po prostu niemożliwe.

Lecz właśnie się okazało, że Tom to uczynił.

W każdym razie spytała:

- Jeżeli kontrolujesz tu wszystkich, czemu tak się bałeś, żebym nie użyła magii pod nosem Lavinii? Gdyby tak było, nie mógłbyś jej po prostu wykasować wspomnień?

- Oczywiście, że bym mógł, ale to zabrałoby trochę czasu. A ja nie mam go aż tyle, by go marnować - dodał nieco dramatycznie. - O wiele łatwiej było się upewnić, by nie doświadczyła żadnej magii.

- A Marii nie objawiłeś, kim tak naprawdę jesteś? - naciskała Ginny. - Ona także nie była świadkiem żadnego zaklęcia?

Tom uśmiechnął się zimno.

- Sama to wkrótce odkryje. Na pewno. W każdym razie, najlepiej dla mnie, gdy żyje w niewiedzy.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ale pozwoliła mi mówić dalej.

- Dzień później po tym, gdy ty i Draco się tutaj znaleźliście, próbowałem wymyślić jakiś sposób, by dostać się do zamku, nie musząc być służącym. Wieść o tym, ze jesteś chora rozniosła się niezwykle szybko, więc otrzymałem od ciebie wspaniałą szanse na to, by móc tu być.

Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, prawdopodobnie z siebie.

- Kazałeś ludziom uwierzyć, że jesteś lekarzem znanym na całym świecie?

- Oczywiście. I, rzecz jasna, gdy król i królowa dowiedzieli się, kim jestem, byli niezwykle radzi gościć mnie u siebie w czasie twojej rekonwalescencji i po niej.

Ginny kiwnęła głową, ale wewnątrz niej nadal kłębiło się mnóstwo innych pytań. W każdym razie, gdy wyjaśniał, wszystko stawało się o wiele jaśniejsze, jednakże nie dosyć.

- Dlaczego te czasy?

- Gdybym miał was umieści w świecie mugoli - odparł cicho. - Nie chciałbym, by było to w dwudziestym wieku. Pragnąłem czegoś kojarzącego się z zamierzchłymi czasami, prymitywnego, gdy mugole nie mieli jeszcze zmotoryzowanych pojazdów czy elektryczności... A także chciałem sprawić, byście w tym świecie mieli władzę. Wydawało mi się, że wiek XVII najcelniej pasował do moich pragnień.

Znów pokiwała głową i wlepiła wzrok w podłogę. Nagle dotarło do niej, że nie wytłumaczył najważniejszej rzeczy - dlaczego wybrał właśnie ją i Draco. Gdy go o to zapytała, utkwił w niej swoje świdrujące spojrzenie, po czym zaczął powoli:

- Jestem martwy, Ginny. W czasach i w świecie, w którym powinienem być, nie żyję. Potrzebuje ciała, którym mógłbym się posługiwać, a w takim wypadku nie miałbym szansy ponownie władać światem. Muszę zabić Harry'ego Pottera, chcę mieć panowanie nad wszystkim i wszystkimi. A, będąc martwym, bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy nie mógłbym tego dokonać.

- Oczekujesz, że ci pomogę? - zapytała aroganckim tonem.

- Nie masz wyboru - odparł z przekąsem, prychając. - Twoja wyobraźnia nie potrafi objąć tego, co mógłbym ci zrobić.

Jego głos był tak zimny, że Ginny z trudem się powstrzymywała, by nie zadrżeć.

- W przyszłości moje ciało już nie istnieje - powiedział. - Nie mam duszy, w ogóle nie egzystuję w żadnej postaci. Ale tu tak. Tu jestem niemal człowiekiem. A ty znajdujesz się tutaj, by pomóc mojej postaci w czasach, których chcę - za czterysta lat od teraz.

- Umieszczę swoją duszę, swoje życie w twoim ciele, Ginny.- wyjaśnił zimno Tom.- Gdy kontrolowałem cię za pomocą pamiętnika, używałem twojej siły, by uformować swoje własne ciało. Ale jestem już martwy, a ten pomysł jest teraz bezużyteczny. Teraz muszę zadziałać inaczej. Użyję cię. Ty umrzesz. Z moją duszą w swoim ciele, Virginia Weasley nie będzie już istniała, jednak ja tak. I by znowu odzyskać potęgę, użyję magii, by się zmienić - a raczej twe ciało - w okropnego potwora, którego wszyscy czarodzieje, czarownice, szlamy i mugole będą się obawiały. Znów stanę się Lordem Voldemortem.

Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, po czym wyszeptała:

- Czemu ja?

Wzruszył z nonszalancją ramionami.

- Już ci wytłumaczyłem, wcześniej już cię kontrolowałem. W chwili, w której moja dusza wejdzie w twoje ciało, twój duch - którego wystarczająco osłabiłem przed sześciu laty - zniknie, uleci z tamtego świata niczym wiatr. Ktokolwiek inny, kogo nigdy nie posiadłem, opierałby mi się około roku. Próbowałem już tego. Wydajesz się najlepszym wyjściem, a z pomocą młodego panicza Malfoya mam wrażenie, że się nie mylę.

Zamrugała oczami, przez chwilę myśląc, że to przez tamten wypity eliksir zmazuje jej się obraz, ale po chwili spostrzegła, że to łzy. Na myśl, ze miałaby ryczeć przy Tomie wzdrygnęła się i szybko wytarła łzy wierzchem dłoni.

- A Draco niby jak ci pomoże? - zapytała cicho, patrząc na swoje kolana i unikając jego spojrzenia.

- Jest o wiele bardziej potężny niż ty, Ginny - odparł niemal szeptem. - Ludzie czują ciarki na plecach, słysząc nazwisko Malfoy, nieprawdaż? Jego ojciec jest szanowany wśród wszystkich moich wiernych sług i jedynym powodem, dla którego nie wybrałem Lucjusza, by tu przybył, był zapał Dracona, jego życiowa energia, potrzebna mi tak bardzo do zrealizowania marzeń.

- Ale w jaki sposób on ci pomoże? - powtórzyła.

- Ty nie jesteś nikim niezwykłym - powiedział, niemal nie rozdzielając słów, jakby coś go goniło. - Sam, z twoją wątpliwą mocą, nie zdobyłbym niczego. Draco pomoże mi powstać, stać się znów tak potężnym, gdy byłem Lordem Voldemortem.

- On tego nie zrobi - przerwała mu Ginny z mocą, nie całkiem wierząc w to, co mówiła. - On nie jest taki, jak jego ojciec.

- Pomoże mi... - ciągnął dalej Tom. - Jeżeli będzie wierzył, że właśnie tego sobie życzysz.

Gwałtownie uniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechnął się zimno.

- On się w tobie zakochał, czy ty tego nie widzisz? - wyszeptał. - Zrobi dla mnie wszystko, jeśli będzie wierzył, że to ty go prosisz. Gdy zrozumie, co się stało, będzie już za późno. Będę wtedy na tylko silny, by dojść do władzy bez jego pomocy. Zabiję go.

Poczuła, jak szybko zabiło jej serce. Zaczęła marzyć o tym, żeby czas się wrócił o kilka minut, a ona nie zadała pytania. Prawda była miliony razy gorsza niż niewiedza.

Zabrało jej chwilę, by mogła w miarę spokojnie przełknąć ślinę i przygotować się na zadanie Tomowi tuzina następnych pytań, ale ten nagle podszedł to drzwi.

- Wpuszczę Marię - wyjaśnił, kładąc rękę na klamce. - Pamiętaj, że ona nie wie o niczym.

Przesłał jej jeszcze jeden uśmieszek przez ramię, po czym wyszedł z komnaty, zostawiając Ginny sam na sam ze swoim łopoczącym sercem i dołującymi myślami.

Zanim jednak zdążyła poukładać w głowie wydarzenia, do środka weszła Maria, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Na korytarzu rozległo się donośne kliknięcie, kobieta, z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach, podeszła i stanęła naprzeciwko dziewczyny tak jak Tom przedtem.

- Witajcie, Wasza Królewska Mość - zadrwiła.

Jak... jak ona mogła być taka ślepa i nie zauważyć, jakie Maria miała ciemne oczy? Zupełnie jak profesor Snape, tyle że... gorsze. Zimne, niezgłębione, złowieszcze... niczym dwa minerały w zimnej czarnej skale.

- Zapewne zastanawiasz się o wielu subiekcjach w tej chwili - przemówiła kobieta z zachmurzona miną. - Zapewne także o tym, czemu pomagam doktorowi, by cię zabił?

Ginny natychmiast zrozumiała, że Maria tylko dlatego pomagała Tomowi, ponieważ myślał, że chciał zabić ją, Ginny. Głęboko się myliła, a dziewczyna założyłaby się nawet o dziesięć galeonów, że gdy to wszystko się skończy, Maria będzie martwa.

- Żaden z niego doktor - próbowała jej wyjaśnić, choć wiedziała, że i tak nic nie wskóra. - On jest magiczny.

- Jest cudowny - odparła łagodnie Maria, najwidoczniej nie rozumiejąc właściwie słowa "magiczny". - Zaskoczonam, iż tak długo przy życiu cię trzyma. Sama bym cię zostawiła, byś zmarła już przy chorobie, jak pies. Lecz takim to sposobem będę mogła świadkować twej śmierci.

Ginny jakoś nie bała się tych wszystkich gróźb - miła przecież świadomość, że czeka ją o wiele gorszy los. Przez nią Draco umrze, a ona sama, a raczej jej ciało, przyczyni się do najgorszego spustoszenia w magicznym świecie. Co by powiedziała jej rodzina? Czy będą myśleli, że to naprawdę ona?

Nadal zastanawiało ją, czemu Maria była dla niej taka miła, cierpliwa, wyrozumiała, skoro z chęcią poderżnęłaby jej gardło podczas snu. Zapytała więc bezdźwięcznie:

- Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz?

Maria odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i zaśmiała się, a jej śmiech był ostrzejszy i zimniejszy niż śmiech Toma. Kobieta spojrzała Ginny w oczy i odrzekła:

- Nienawiść to nie dość dobre słowo, Ginny. Nie ma takich słów w naszym języku, które by zdołały opisać me uczucia do ciebie.

- Więc dlaczego byłaś dla mnie taka miła?

Twarz kobiety stężała, a on sama zaczęła wyglądać jak stary, niezadowolony buldog. Dotychczas Ginny myślała o niej jako o miłej, przystojnej, pulchnej kobiecie, ale teraz zauważyła, co tak naprawdę się w niej kryło.

- Cóż to za pytanie, ty głupia dziewko! Od razu pobiegłabyś do tatka i mamki, gdybym tylko nie potraktowała cię jak królewnę. W mgnieniu oka zostałabym wyrzucona.

- Powinnam ci powiedzieć Ginny, gdybyż nie świadomość, iż pewnego dnia się na tobie nie odegram, nie wahałabym się ni momentu. Od chwili gdyś dorosła na tyle, by móc mówić, mówiłaś do mnie po imieniu. Potrafiłaś rozkazać kucharzowi, by nie dał mi wieczerzy tylko po temu, że nie upięłam starannie twej roby i zrobiła się niepotrzebna zmarszczka na jedwabiu. Nienawidziłam tego. Zostałam tyko dlatego, by... - urwała, patrząc na Ginny zamglonym wzrokiem, po czym zamrugała oczami, zrozumiawszy, że mówi za dużo. - Nieważne jednak, po cóż zostałam - powiedziała szybko, a Ginny w myślach przyznała jej rację - lecz cóż kazałaś mi czynić. Z wiekiem stawałaś się tylko gorsza. W końcu znieść tego nie mogłam.

- Tedy właśnie Toma spotkałam. On także pragnął się na tobie zemścić, obmyśliliśmy więc nieprawdopodobny plan, który nie powieść się nie mógł. Twoja śmierć byłaby czynem Dracona Malfoya. Było to doskonale posuniecie. Nareszcie mogę uczynić to, o czym śniłam od tak wielu lat.

Skończyła, uśmiechając się dumnie, ale uśmiech zbladł, gdy zauważyła, że Ginny patrzy na nią znużonym wzrokiem. Nic, co powiedziała, nie robiło na niej wrażenia.

- I powiedzieć wam muszę... - zaczęła po chwili cichym zimnym tonem. - Jam zabiła Lily Potter.

Te słowa były tak niespodziewane, że Ginny aż poderwała głowę, a w jej znudzonym spojrzeniu pojawiły się iskierki zainteresowania. Maria, zadowolona, że zdołała ją sobą zająć, ciągnęła dalej:

- To nie była Lavinia. Skłamałam ci, a tyś z jakichś dziwnych powodów mi uwierzyła. Myślałam, iż znasz swą matkę. Może z niej arogantka, jakoż i ty, ale nigdy by nikogo nie zabiła. To ja zaprowadziłam Lily do lasu i kilkanaście razy, gdy nie patrzyła, przestrzeliłam ją z łuku. Umierała niezwykle długo, płakała, nie użalając nad własną śmiercią, lecz nad śmiercią dziecka... zawsze żałosna była, zawsze myślała pierwej o innych.. Lecz nareszcie była zmarła, a jam była szczęśliwa. Szczęśliwa, że już jej nie było.

Ginny, siedząc biała jak kreda i coraz bardziej skulona, zacisnęła pieści na swojej ślubnej sukni. Mimo wszystko... nie myślała, że usłyszy coś takiego. A już miała nadzieję, że nic więcej tego dnia jej nie zaskoczy... U diabła, przecież tylko przed siedmioma godzinami brała ślub... a teraz słuchała Marii, która opowiadała jej, jak zabiła matkę Harry'ego.

- W każdym jednak razie, wszyscy wierzą, iż to Lavinia ją zabiła - dodała Maria. - Pewnam była, by użyć strzał, których straże mają. Nikt mnie nie podejrzewał. Tak, jakoż nikt mnie nie będzie podejrzewał, iż to ja was zabiłam.

Dziewczyna poczuła nagle, jak do twarzy napłynęła jej krew, pragnęła jedynie teraz zerwać się i wbić paznokcie w delikatną, ciepłą szyję Marii. Ale zanim uczyniła jakikolwiek ruch, wysyczała gorzko przez zaciśnięte żeby:

- Czemu ją zabiłaś? Jej też nienawidziłaś?

- Znieść nie mogłam cudownej Lily! - Maria krzyknęła tak głośno, że Ginny aż podskoczyła.- Zabrała mi wszystko, co kiedykolwiek coś dla mnie znaczyło! Gdym już myślała, że to ja będę awansowana na osobistą pokojówkę królowej, Lily zajęła moją pozycję! Ona, która jeszcze niedawno była tylko zawszoną służącą i ja, która mogła rozporządzać całą służbą! I wtedy wyszła za Jamesa, syn im się urodził, stworzyli doskonałą familię... I wtedy król ją wybrał, nie mnie! Musiałam go już zmęczyć i był zadecydował, że to Lily zajmie me miejsce. Lecz ona go nie chciała...

Nagle przestała mówić, a Ginny po raz kolejny nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że kobieta musiała powiedzieć za dużo.

Rudowłosa uniosła brew, zastanawiając się, czy nie pomyliła się wcześniej w stosunku do swoich rodziców - może to jej ojciec był dupkiem, ale nie jej matka. Czuła niesmak na myśl, że sypiał ze służącymi.

- To się nie liczy już... - powiedziała Maria, wzdrygając się. - W kilka minut zginiecie, a ja będę od was wolna.

Po czym gwałtownie wstała, podeszła do drzwi i zapukała. Przesłała jeszcze Ginny jedno spojrzenie, zanim Tom otworzył drzwi i ją wypuścił. Gdyby dziewczyna miała dość energii, mogłaby teraz spróbować uciec, ale po tej całej rozmowie czuła się jak ciepła klucha. Chwilę później znów została sama w zamkniętej komnacie.

Rozsiadła się wygodnie, patrząc w ścianę i próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystko, czego się nauczyła. Jednak po kilku minutach jej powieki zasłoniły oczy, informując, że potrzebuje snu. Nie mogła sobie jednak pozwolić na spanie; musiała być trzeźwa i czuwać. Nieważne, co miało się stać. Tom nie dostanie jej ciała, a przynajmniej nie po ciężkiej walce.

Ale przecież... jeśli się wyśpi, będzie miała więcej siły...

Wstała i zaczęła kluczyć po komnacie, mrugając oczami ze zdenerwowania i próbując myśleć. Na tyko pytań jej nie odpowiedzieli... Na przykład na to, czemu był tu Dumbledore? Zaczęła aż podejrzewać, że Tom o nim nie wiedział. Nic jej o nim przecież nie powiedział. Może to do niego powinna się udać, gdy będzie miała szansę?

Na razie było bardzo późno. Jeśli naprawdę był tam po to, żeby im pomóc, nie mogła liczyć na nic innego niż na to, że ją uratuje. Ale nadzieja zbytnio jej nie pomagała.

No i co się działo w przyszłości? Czy nikt nie zauważył jej nieobecności? Jak Tom usprawiedliwiłby jej brak od ponad trzech tygodni?

_Nie mogę tak siedzieć i się zastanawiać!_ Powiedziała rezolutnie samej sobie, próbując pokonać zmęczenie. Musiała coś zrobić. Co za pożytek był z myślenia o pytaniach, na które i tak nie znała odpowiedzi?

Rozejrzała się po komnacie, ponownie myśląc o tym, co mogłaby zrobić. Okna - zbyt wysoko. Drzwi - za ciężkie, no i zamknięte. Ściany - za grube, by się przebić i nic, co by mogło jej tym pomóc. Były jeszcze deski, przyczepione do ściany... tak w ogóle to po co?

Podeszła pod jedną z nich i zacisnęła palce na jej krawędzi, próbując się uchwycić. Nie były zbyt duże - mniej więcej tak długie jak jej ramię i tylko niewiele szersze - ale były przybite do ściany. W dodatku jedna z belek przechodziła przez pozostałe w poprzek, utrudniając wszystko.

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Jeśli tak je poprzybijali, to czemu nie miałyby ukrywać czegoś ważnego?

Pociągnęła za jedna z desek, szarpiąc z całej siły. Poruszyła się. Dziewczyna spróbowała ponownie, przez co deska zaczęła się trochę odchylać.

Po około dwóch minutach drewno odeszło, pokazując, że pozostały jeszcze cztery inne. Ginny poczuła drzazgi w palcach.

W każdym razie była z siebie niezwykle dumna. Zaczęła ciągnąć za kolejną deseczkę.

Kilka razy musiała przerwać prace, ponieważ w pobliżu drzwi rozlegały się kroki. Wiedział, że za kolejnym razem wjedzie tu Tom lub Maria, by "celebrować" morderstwo.

Gdy Ginny jeszcze raz podeszła do desek, zauważyła, że ukrywały dziurę w ścianie i nie był to raczej otwór wybity przypadkowo. Był to dość regularny kwadrat - spostrzegła nawet wyżłobione rogi. Poczuła, jak przepływa przez nią nadzieja, po czym ponownie zabrała się do pracy.

Po trzech minutach... trzecia deseczka puściła, w związku z czym pozostały jeszcze dwie. Dojrzała jednak tylko czarna dziurę, przez którą nic nie było można zobaczyć. Zdecydowała, że usunie resztę i weźmie świecę, by zobaczyć, co jest w środku.

Minęło pięć minut, a dziewczyna wreszcie pozbyła się ostatniej deseczki. Odłożyła ją na podłogę, klękając przed ścianą. Czułą, że krwawią jej zesztywniałe ręce, w które wbiło się z tysiąc drzazg. Ale musiała zrobić, co mogła, a teraz, patrząc na prostokąt w ścianie, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że musiał być to jakiś schowek.

Wstała, sięgając po kandelabr, który Tom postawił koło szafy i wróciła na miejsce. Położyła świece na podłodze, oświetlając w ten sposób dziurę. Minęła chwila, zanim zrozumiała, co to było.

Za deskami ukryta była niby-winda. Blisko otworu znajdował się kamienny blok oraz przymocowana do niego lina. Ginny przełożyła świecę do drugiej dłoni, próbując uchwycić sznur. Spojrzawszy w dół, zobaczyła tylko nieprzeniknioną ciemność. U góry był jedynie sufit. Wyglądało na to, że znajdowała się na ostatnim piętrze zamku.

Coraz bardziej podekscytowana, dziewczyna postawiła świecznik obok siebie na podłodze i zaczęła mocować się z liną, która wyglądała na od dawna nie używaną - strasznie skrzypiało, gdy próbowała ją poruszyć. Najwidoczniej miała wiele przeciwko temu, by być ponownie użytą.

Kilka chwil później Ginny przyniosła półkę, ustawiając ją na równi z otworem w ścianie, po czym opierając się o nią. Próbowała podważyć blok. Udało się nareszcie, a liną, dzięki Bogu, nie spadła. Wszystko, co w tym momencie trzeba było zrobić, to przywiązać linę na tyle mocno do czegokolwiek, by się nie zerwała, a jednocześnie umożliwiała wspinanie się po niej.

Powstała i ponownie rozejrzała się po komnacie. Szyb był jej jedyną drogą ucieczki. Tom zabił go deskami, więc chyba nie myślał, iż Ginny mogłaby te deski pozrywać. Część niej myślała, że Tom nie jest na tyle postrzelony, żeby przewidzieć cos takiego - jeśli nie chciałby, żeby Ginny okryła tunel, po prostu ukryłby go za pomocą magii.

W każdym razie, ucieczka stąd była o wiele lepsza niż siedzenie i czekanie. Musiała spróbować.

Gdy tylko pomyślała, że będąc bierna może minąć się z okazją do spotkania z Dumbledorem, postanowiła niemal natychmiast: nie będzie czekać z założonymi rękoma tylko dlatego, że

Tom może mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Szyb był dość szeroki, by mogła do niego wejść, ale to "dość" to było aż za wiele. Zmierzywszy go wzrokiem, pomyślała, że będzie musiała pozbyć się kilku warstw swojej przepastnej sukni ślubnej.

Usiadła na łóżku i zdjęła z nóg płaskie buty z kwadratowymi noskami. Następnie powstała i zaczęła próbować sięgnąć ręką do pleców, by zdjąć kaftanik. Po piciu próbach dociągnięcia ręką do guzików zrozumiała, że jest w takiej idiotyczniej pozycji, iż nie może ich rozpiąć. Sfrustrowana, z myślą, że cenny czas upływa, a ona jeszcze nic nie zrobiła, Ginny uczyniła coś, o czym nie myślała, że kiedykolwiek zrobi - rozdarła kaftan w miejscu szycia i pociągnęła we dwie przeciwległe strony, wskutek czego uległ on rozdarciu. Po kilku chwilach, z głębokim westchnięciem, uwolniła się z gorsetu.

Z żalem odłożyła górną część sukni na podłogę po czym zaczęła zdejmować dół. Poszło lepiej - falbaniasta spódnica rozerwała się tylko jeden raz, zanim opadła. Pod nią miała stelaż z obręczą, z którego z łatwością wyszła. Szczerze mówiąc, była to jedyna rzecz, która głownie uniemożliwiała jej swobodny ruch. Wiedziała też, że powinna jeszcze zdjąć z siebie halkę i gorset, by móc się stąd wydostać.

Halkę uszyto z elastycznej tkaniny, która nie kleiła się do ciała, w związku z czym Ginny nie miała trudności z pozbyciem się jej. Gorzej było z gorsetem. To zawsze Maria go jej zakładała i zdejmowała. Sznurówki krzyżowały się zbyt gęsto, by można je było rozsupłać, ale odkryła, że jeśli rozwiąże dół, będzie mogła wyciągnąć sznurówki z dziurek. Co też zrobiła.

Nareszcie mogła oddychać.

Zdjęła bawełnianą, obszytą koronkami, białą zapaskę i grube białe pończochy, które trzymały jej się tuż nad kolanami za pomocą wpijających się w ciało podwiązek. Pomyślała jednak, że najlepiej będzie je zatrzymać na sobie - w zamku było zimno, a nie dawało się ukryć, że w pończochach było jej cieplej.

Wsunęła buty na nogi, a krew cieknąca z zadrapanych palców ubrudziła biała satynę. Odwróciła się w stronę szybu. Przesunęła szafę, by móc się po niej wspiąć i wejść do środka. Musiała się trochę podciągnąć - ustęp był nieco powyżej jej bioder - by po minucie być już w szybie, mocno trzymając się sznura, by nie upaść.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na drzwi i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Cisza. Teraz albo nigdy.

Wzięła głęboki oddech po czym zaczęła zsuwać się w dół po linie. Coś zapiszczało i zaszurało, ale wyglądało na to, że lina miała wytrzymać. Wkrótce światło, wydobywające się z jej pokoju, zaczęło zanikać w ciemności.

Nie wiedziała, dokąd zmierza. Pół jej duszy modliło się o to, by belka, do której przyczepiła linę, wytrzymała, nie złamała się i nie przygniotła jej, gdy Ginny będzie już leżała na dole, a druga połowa prosiła jakąś wyższą moc, żeby szyb nie kończył się w komnacie, gdzie zastanie Toma i Marię.

Zauważyła, że żaden z otworów w ścianie, takich jak u niej w pokoju, nie jest otwarty - były pozabijane deskami, a nie miała zbytniej ochoty sprawdzać i narażać się na upadek. Nie obchodziło jej to zbytnio, zdecydowała, że wejdzie do pierwszej lepszej komnaty, do której będzie mogła się dostać chwili łatwością.

Po chwili zrozumiała, że deski miały także ograniczyć dostawy światła z pokojów.

Zatrzymała się, mocno chwyciła się liny i zaczęła słuchać. Z komnaty, przed którą się zatrzymała, nie wydobywały się żadne odgłosy. Bezpiecznie byłoby zerknąć?

I tak musiała to zrobić. Pchnęła nogami okiennicę, która z łatwością odskoczyła. Pokój był pusty, nie było w nim nikogo i wyglądało na to, że od dawien dawna nie był używany. Meble przykryte były białymi prześcieradłami wyjętymi wprost z jakiegoś horroru, co sprawiało, że Ginny czuła, jak po plecach przechodzą jej dreszcze.

- To moje szansa. - wymamrotała do siebie, ciesząc się, że pierwszy pokój, który znalazła był pusty i że mogła nareszcie uciec z szybu.

Z trudem się wydostała. Próbowała nie zaplątać się w linę i trzymać się jej w tym samym czasie, uważając, żeby nie spadła na nią bela, do której liny była przywiązana. Wreszcie się jej udało i upadła na podłogę niczym tobół, ale to się nie liczyło - była tak szczęśliwa, jak nigdy jeszcze w tym świecie. Uciekła z zamkniętego pokoju, nie zginęła podczas wycieczki po szybie, mogła w każdej chwili uciec z zamku, spotkać się z Draco i ostrzec go.

Starała się zapomnieć o tym, że nawet jeśli by jej się udało, nadal nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób może wrócić do domu i nadal jest uziemiona w świecie, w którym Tom na pewno ją kiedyś złapie...

Kopyta odbijały się w miękkim śniegu, znacząc ślad prowadzący miedzy drzewami do zamku. Draco spojrzał w górę, widząc zarys budynku, rysujący się nieznacznie na czarnym niebie, i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cudownie. Widział nawet schody.

Już miał w pięknym stylu zeskoczyć z Jacka w biegu, ale stopa zaczepiła mu się o strzemiono, przez co zarył głową w ziemię. Przeklął na całe gardło, po czym ugryzł się w język, zapomniawszy, że ktoś mógłby go usłyszeć i spojrzał na nogę nadal zaczepioną o strzemiono. Jack kiwał głową i prychał, jak gdyby się z niego podśmiewając.

- Tak, śmiej się, śmiej - wymamrotał Draco, wstając, wdzięczny za to, że nie skręcił kostki lub że nie stało mu się coś gorszego niźli nawet to.

Zostawił Jacka na samym dole schodów, mając nadzieje, że koń mu nie ucieknie, po czym podszedł do frontowych drzwi. Był drewniane i zapewne ciężkie, jak wszystkie drzwi w tych czasach. I, ku jego zaskoczeniu, były otwarte

Stanął w progu, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien wziąć ze sobą Jacka. Na koniu byłoby się łatwiej poruszać no i mógłby stratować Toma, zanim ten mógłby wystrzelić w niego jakimś śmiercionośnym zaklęciem... _nie_ - zaprzeczył sam sobie, zrozumiawszy, co to za absurd. Nie chciał, żeby zwierzęciu się coś stało, bo pomimo tego że ten głupi koń zdawał się z niego śmiać, Draco chował do niego swoistego rodzaju czułość.

Tak więc wszedł sam, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Znalazł się w ogromnym foyer, o wiele większym niż to, które było w Malfoy Manor... mało tego, większym niż to w zamku Ginny. Było tu zimno, ciemno i pusto, nie zauważył jakichkolwiek mebli czy oznak życia.

Po chwili spostrzegł, że gdzieś podąża.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się kierować. Wiedział, że za każdym zakrętem mógł się natknąć na Toma, a na to nie miał ochoty. Był pewien, że Riddle zabiłby go, gdyby tylko go ujrzał. Tylko zabiłby?

_A może... a może Riddle zostawił te ślady w śniegu tylko po to, żebym z łatwością się tu znalazł... _

No tak, to oczywiste. Tom nie był aż tak głupi i na pewno nie miał sklerozy, by pozostawić świeże ślady końskich kopyt na śniegu, nie chcąc, by ktoś się o nich dowiedział.

Mimo wszystko Draco szedł dalej, potrząsając co chwila głową i mamrocząc do siebie.

Kluczył około dziesięciu minut, zwiedzając korytarz po korytarzu, nic nie słysząc ani widząc. Czasami nawet przystawiał ucho do drzwi, ale nie wyczuwając niczyjej obecności, szedł dalej.

Kiedy już chciał stanąć w miejscu i wrzasnął, obwieszczając wszystkim swoje przybycie, to przekraczając zakręt, został zaatakowany. Dzięki Bogu, nie przez Toma. Przez Ginny.

Kilka razy uderzyła go pięścią w klatkę piersiową, zanim zauważyła, że to on. Rozwścieczony, Draco złapał ją za nadgarstki i powiedział ze złością:

- Uspokój się, Weasley, to tylko ja.

Na jej bladej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

- To dobrze - uznała bezgłośnie, ale światełko szczęścia w jej oczach natychmiast zgasło.

Nie przejął się tym. Puścił ją i spojrzał na nią.

- Co ty tu robisz w samych majtkach? - zapytał, a w jego głowie pojawił się nieprzyjemny obraz Toma.

- To tylko zapaska - odrzekła nieobecnie, nic więcej nie tłumacząc. Dla Draco wyglądało to bardziej na koszulę nocną, gdyby go zapytać. - Chodźmy stad, Draco, zanim Tom odkryje, że mnie nie ma. Czeka na ciebie...

Chwyciła go za rękę i zaczęła prowadzić korytarzem, z którego przyszedł.

- Właśnie to zrozumiałem - powiedział jej. - Co on, jeszcze nie spostrzegł, że cię nie ma? Jak mu uciekłaś?

- To długa historia, Draco i obiecuje, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię, gdy tylko się stąd wydostaniemy - odrzekła szybko, skręcając w kolejny korytarz. - To droga na zewnątrz?

- Nie wiem - odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Sam się zgubiłem.

Rzuciła mu przez ramię poirytowane spojrzenie.

- Świetnie - po czym dodała. - Przyjechałeś na koniu?

- Nie, przyleciałem na miotle - zakpił.

Znów odwróciła głowę i miała coś powiedzieć, ale nie było jej dane. Zatrzymała się, wpatrując ponad jego ramię. Zacisnęła usta z niezadowolenia, a oczy jej pociemniały. Draco wiedział, kto jest za nim, nawet nie musząc się odwracać. Ale zrobił to i ujrzał Toma, stojącego na końcu korytarza razem z pokojówką Ginny, Marią.

- Dobrze, Draco, że przybyłeś - powiedział chłodno Tom, a w jego dłoni ukazał się różdżka. -Ale obawiam się, że w tej chwili nie jesteś nam potrzebny.

Poczuł, jak Ginny ściska go za rękę i kątem oka zauważył, że zbliżyła się do niego nieświadomie. A on sam musiał przyznać, że odczuwa bardzo nieznajome mu uczucie; że czuje strach.

- _Stupefy_ - wysyczał Tom, kierując różdżkę w kierunku Draco.

Nie miał czasu, by zareagować. W jednej chwili przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek, w oczach mu pociemniało. Nieprzytomny zwalił się na posadzkę.

Koniec rozdziału XVI


	17. Rozdział XVII

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział XVII

Abrogo Anima

Ginny czuła jedynie przerażenie, kiedy ręka Dracona wysunęła się z jej dłoni, a on sam upadł na posadzkę. Przełknęła ślinę, zamrugała oczami i spojrzała na Toma, który przesłał jej lekki, niby-uśmiech. Maria, stojąca za nim, obwieszczała kłopoty za pomocą radości palącej się w jej oczach.

- Mario - przemówił Tom, nie odwracając od Ginny wzroku - wracaj do komnaty i przygotuj wszystko.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i zawróciła, by wykonać to, co jej polecił.

- Chodź - powiedział cicho do Ginny.

Skierował różdżkę w kierunku Draco, który natychmiast uniósł się w powietrzu, a jego stopy niemal dotykały posadzki. Głowa poleciała mu w dół, a gdy Tom odwrócił się i zaczął podążać przed siebie, Draco pospieszył za nim niczym upiór.

Dziewczyna nie miała innego wyboru niż pójść za nim. Miała wrażenie, jakby jej nogi były z ołowiu, ale zmusiła się do pójścia przed siebie. Nawet myśl, że Dumbledore był tu, by im pomóc, jej nie pocieszała - bo czy teraz uratowałby ich, gdyby mógł?

Wiedziała, że tak łatwo się nie podda, ale w tym momencie trudno jej było pomyśleć nawet o tym, co się właściwie stało. Serce biło jej szybko, a oddech był urywany. Utrzymywała dystans pomiędzy sobą a Tomem i modliła się, by wydarzył się jakiś cud.

Może i ten cud się wydarzył, może i nie. Ginny wiedziała jedynie, że w jednej chwili była na granicy pomiędzy histerycznym szlochem a krzykiem, a w kolejnej doznała olśnienia.

_Tom potrzebuje mnie żywej_ - pomyślała w przebłysku jasności. _Mało tego... Dracona też potrzebuje._

A więc gdyby Ginny mu, powiedzmy, zwiała i spróbowała dostać się po pomoc, Tom nie mógłby zabić ani jej, ani Draco podczas jej nieobecności.

Była jeszcze możliwość, że mógłby ją powstrzymać za pomocą magii, ale jeśli... jeśli zrobiłaby to ostrożnie - wtedy, gdy szedł prosto przed siebie i nie patrzył na nią - i po cichu, to może potrafiłaby wymknąć się niezauważenie w kilka sekund. A jemu mogłoby zabrać trochę czasu, zanim zauważyłby jej brak i zatrzymał się, a wtedy może mogłaby go już zgubić w labiryncie korytarzy.

Przez głowę przebiegło jej tysiące myśli, większość z nich wywoływana przez głos rozsądku, nakazujący porzucić tak beznadziejnie głupi pomysł.

_Z łatwością cię odnajdzie... to jego świat, nikt ci nie pomoże!... Może się tym nie przejąć i zabić Draco... jest za sprytny; on wie, co planujesz, zanim nawet zdążysz o tym pomyśleć... _

Ale trudno się mówi - gdy dotarli do zakrętu Ginny zauważyła, że jej nogi podążają w odwrotnym kierunku, niż trzeba. Tom skręcił razem z Draco unoszącym się tuż za nim i znikli jej z oczu.

Odwróciła się i pobiegła co sił w nogach na dół do foyer.

Tom zauważył już po chwili, wiedziała, ponieważ nagle powietrze pełne było jego śmiechu i słyszała jego głos, jak gdyby mówił do niej będąc zaraz obok.

Mimo wszystko biegła, słysząc rytm własnego serca, które waliło jak opętane. Poczuła kolejną porcję energii w sobie - siłę, która nakazywała jej walkę - kolejny zastrzyk adrenaliny, która zaczęła krążyć w jej żyłach wraz z krwią. Wszystko, co w tej chwili się liczyło, to ucieczka stąd, jak najdalej od Toma... nic, nawet życie Dracona (możliwe, że to przez świadomość, że był bezpieczny) nie wydawało się tak ważne, jak to.

Buty stukały jej o kamienną podłogę, a ona osiągnęła kolejny korytarz. Nie zamierzała wracać ani się cofać, choćby nie wiadomo co; Tom musiałby ją dogonić, żeby ją mieć.

Musiała znaleźć drogę na zewnątrz... jakąkolwiek; w tej chwili otworzyłaby nawet okno i wyskoczyła przez nie. Musiała znaleźć przejście na pierwsze piętro. Potrzebowała tylko zejść tam.

Korytarz za korytarzem. Wydostanie się stąd miało najwyższy priorytet na jej liście, ale tak długo, jak zdolna była zgubić Toma, nie wydawało się to tak pilne, jak ucieczka przed tym mężczyzną.

Przynajmniej na razie.

Nareszcie, po biegu, który trwał, wydawałoby się, godzinami, zatrzymała się. Położyła dłoń na ścianie i zaczęła głęboko oddychać, by się uspokoić, by wstrzymać swój głęboki i ciężki oddech. Uciekła Tomowi po raz drugi tego wieczoru, ale tym razem nie czuła się tak pewna siebie, jak wtedy. Teraz do niej docierało, że to był jego świat i że zapewne nie znajdzie nikogo, kto mógłby jej pomóc.

Niby istniał Dumbledore, ale co mogła z niego na razie mieć? Poza tym, przebywał w Walii - jak mogłaby się dostać, zanim Tom by ją złapał? Zbyt skomplikowane.

Zaczęła podążać przed siebie, próbując narobić jak najmniej hałasu. Wkrótce w jej głowie powstał nowy plan.

Draco przyjechał na koniu, który prawdopodobnie czekał na nią gdzieś na zewnątrz. Mogłaby pogalopować do zamku i znaleźć jakąś młodą i rudą służącą. Dać jej obstawę, królewski powóz, kilka tuzinów zbrojnych i wysłać... na północ. Sama pognałaby do Walii, a Tom podążyłby za karetą.

Miał ten plan kilka wad, oj miał, wiedziała o tym. Szanse na to, że Tom da się zwieść, były bliskie zeru. I nie czuła się dobrze na myśl, że miałaby wysłać jakąś dziewczynę razem z mnóstwem mężczyzn gdzieś, gdzie miałaby ich spotkać pewna śmierć.

No i prawdopodobnie gdyby Tom dowiedział się, że został wyrolowany, zabiłby Draco.

Jak na razie tylko to wpadło jej do głowy. I miała nadzieję, że chociaż ten plan mogłaby urzeczywistnić.

Tylko że na razie musiała wydostać się z tego cholernego zamku!

- Wasza Królewska Mość?

Ginny poczuła, jak coś rośnie w jej gardle i miała wrażenie, jakby na sekundę jej ciało przestało funkcjonować. Powoli jednak rozpoznała głos i odwróciła się.

Dokładnie za nią stał Harry, patrząc na nią z bojaźnią i zażenowaniem.

Przepłynęło przez nią mnóstwo uczuć, począwszy od ulgi i wdzięczności, a skończywszy na podejrzliwości i poczuciu zdrady. Czy Harry ciągle współpracował z Tomem?

Zmarszczyła brwi... Nie, poza tym, czy Tom czegoś o tym nie mówił? To dlatego był pewnie tak pewien siebie, gdy uciekła... wiedział, że spotka Harry'ego i że ten ją złapie...

Niechętne zaniepokojenie, które miał w oczach, wyglądało na tak szczere, że miała ochotę uwierzyć mu z całego serca, uwierzyć temu, że był po jej stronie i nie miał pojęcia o tym, co się tu działo. Z drugiej strony musiała być ostrożna. Najmniejsza oznaka urazy czy złośliwości w jego spojrzeniu, a ona od niego ucieknie. Cały czas źle odczytywała uczynki Marii - kilka objawów zawiści czy zazdrości wzięła za coś innego - i nie chciała popełnić tego samego błędu po raz drugi.

- Czy... - przełknął ślinę - czy nic wam nie jest?

- Jestem cała - odparła ostrożnie, prostując się. - Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej. Co ty tu robisz?

- Ja... podążyłem tu za Jego Królewską Mością... - wyjaśnił, spoglądając na nią w taki sposób, jak gdyby przyznawał jej się do udziału w zbrodni i czekał na karę. - Myślałem, iż coś się... stało.

Serce jej zmiękło wbrew podejrzliwości, jaką w nim chowała.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Twoja obecność mnie uspokaja, Harry - to była prawda.

Spojrzał na nią zażenowany i nieco zaskoczony.

- Co tu robicie, jeżeli wolno mi spytać?

- Zabrano mnie tu - odparła powoli. - Wbrew mojej woli. Ty i ja mieliśmy właściwe powody, by nie lubić Doktora Toma. On jest zły.

Harry pokiwał głową, jak gdyby chciał przyznać, że wiedział o tym cały czas. Zesztywniała, oczekując jak najmniejszego powodu, by mu nie ufać.

- Gdzie Jego Królewska Mość? - zapytał, zauważając jej napięcie.

- Także pojęty - odparła, wzruszając jednym ramieniem. - Myślałam o tym, jak go stąd zabrać, ale najpierw muszę zrobić co innego.

Czuła się, jak gdyby gadała do jakiegoś przedmiotu, do rzeczy, zwykłego nie do zwykłego człowieka. Jednak jej ostrożność względem faktu, że Harry może być wrogiem, nakazywała jej zachowywać się zimno.

- Tak jest - odrzekł, stając niezdarnie, jakby nie wiedząc, co ma teraz zrobić.

_Tylko nie oferuj mi pomocy_ - pomyślała Ginny, gryząc się w policzek i patrząc na chłopaka. _Nie oferuj mi pomocy... jestem pewna, że współpracujesz z Tomem, więc nie oferuj mi czegokolwiek..._

Cisza trwała kilka chwil. Była dusząca i piękna zarazem. Pewne było, że Harry nie zaproponuje jej już nic, dlatego też rozluźniła się nieco.

Naprawdę? Mogła o coś takiego podejrzewać Harry'ego? Byłoby cudownie, gdyby mogła mu zaufać, ale musiała być ostrożna.

- Tak jest - powtórzył. - Domyślam się, że powinienem teraz odejść. Zostały zadania, które trzeba w zamku wykonać...

- Pomóż mi - poprosiła natychmiast.

Uniósł brew. Jedynym uczuciem, które się pojawiło na jego twarzy, było zakłopotanie.

- Pomóc wam? - powtórzył niepewnie.

- Tak - potwierdziła szybko, próbując się wytłumaczyć. - Pomóż mi policzyć się z Tomem. On ma Dracona - a ja jestem sama. Potrzebuję pomocy. Jesteś jedyną osoba, do której prawie czuję zaufanie, Harry.

Proszę bardzo. Nie powiedziała, że mu ufa, ale wspomniała, ze jest tego bardzo bliska.

Wiedziała, że są tylko dwie możliwe odpowiedzi: albo Harry odmówi i powie, że to niemożliwe, albo natychmiast się zgodzi. Nie miała tylko pojęcia, które z zachowań połączyć ze współpracą z Tomem, a które nie.

Zauważyła, że mina mu stężała, zacisnął usta, które zaczęły tworzyć cieniutką linię, a jego zielone oczy zaczęły patrzeć na nią z blaskiem złości. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to oznaczało jego niechęć do niej, czy też może to, że pomagał Tomowi. Albo może patrzył tak na nią, ponieważ myślał, że to ma jakiś związek ze śmiercią jego matki. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć... myślała, że będzie potrafiła, ale nie mogła, a wszystko okazało się stratą czasu!

- Nie mam wyboru, by wam nie pomóc... - powiedział lodowatym tonem - nieprawdaż?

- Oczywiście, że masz wybór - odparła.

No tak, nie oczekiwał przecież, że zgodzi się bez żadnej urazy.

- Pomogę wam, Wasza Królewska Mość - przyznał, choć w jego głosie zabrzmiała pogarda, jak gdyby chciał ją zdenerwować. Skłonił się głęboko. - Jestem waszym sługą, czyż nie?

- Och, przestań - przerwała ostro. - Wstawaj i błagam, rób, co chcesz, ale nigdy mi się nie kłaniaj.

Wyprostował się, a na jego twarzy zagościła złośliwość.

- I tak też mnie nie nazywaj! - krzyknęła, dotykając palcami skroni i zaciskając oczy. - Nie jestem Twoja Królewską Mością! W ogóle nie jestem jejmością! Nie jestem z królewskiej rodziny, nie jestem wcale bogata i...!

Zimny i nieprzenikniony wyraz jego twarzy znikał powoli, ustępując miejsca strachowi. Chyba sobie pomyślał, że musiała być wariatką. No i pewnie się bał, że w takim stanie mogła mu coś zrobić.

Westchnęła głęboko przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym rozprostowała ręce i otworzyła oczy.

- Pomożesz mi? Z własnej, wolnej woli? Bo ty jesteś wolny, Harry, i mogę obiecać tobie i twemu ojcu wolność.

- P-pomogę wam - powiedział szybko.

Rzecz jasna, zapewne powiedział to tylko dlatego, że był przerażony. Wiedziała, że wyglądała okropnie, mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak jej czerwona twarz pasowała do jej rozczochranych włosów, ale to się nie liczyło. I tak opuściłaby ten chrzaniony budynek, z Harrym czy bez niego, co za różnica?

- No to chodź - odrzekła bezdźwięcznie, idąc w kierunku foyer.

Budynek rzeczywiście przypominał labirynt. Od jednego korytarza odchodziło kilka innych, spośród których niektóre nie prowadziły do nikąd. Drzwi, dekorujące ściany korytarzy, były pozamykane, nie mieli więc żadnego dostępu do okien. Z minuty na minutę rosła w niej frustracja, a cała moc, jaka wcześniej w sobie czuła, uleciała gdzieś. Czuła się ciężka i bezużyteczna. Marzyła jedynie o tym, by rzucić się na łóżko i zasnąć, zapomniawszy o wszystkich kłopotach.

Przed tym wszystkim powstrzymywał ją tylko fakt, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie było żadnego łóżka.

Była tak skupiona na własnym zmęczeniu, że nie zauważyła, jak Harry przestał za nią iść, aż do chwili, w której usłyszała śmiech. Zatrzymała się powoli, a jedyną myślą, jaka przychodziła jej do głowy była ta o tym, że to Harry się śmiał, najprawdopodobniej tylko dlatego, że zdobył coś, czego pragnął. Ale gdy tylko się odwróciła, spostrzegła, że to nie on tak zimno chichotał - to była Maria.

Naprawdę musiała być głęboko zamyślona, bo jakimś sposobem Maria mogła złapać Harry'ego i przytknąć mu do gardła sztylet, a Ginny nic nie usłyszała.

Przez długą chwilę tylko tam stała, przyglądając się zdarzeniu. Harry nie walczył, ale pewnie tylko dlatego, że obawiał się tego, że przy najmniejszym ruchu sztylet może utknąć w jego krtani. Maria była tak niska, że Harry musiał się zgiąć, by zrównali się chociaż głowami. Obydwie jego dłonie znajdowały się na jej ramieniu, które okrążało jego szyję, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał ją odepchnąć. A Maria zapewne też nie miała ochoty przemieścić ręki.

- Musisz być głupią, by próbować od nas uciekać, Ginny - wycedziła Maria głosem pełnym jadu. - I żal, żeś jego w to wplątała - popchnęła Harry'ego, wskazując go. - Teraz muszę go zabić.

Nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Nie wiedziała nawet, o czym pomyśleć. Harry był krok od śmierci, a wszystko, co mogła zrobić, to tylko patrzeć na niego.

Złapano ją w pułapkę.

Była przyszpilona... miała tylko dwie opcje wyboru. Uciec i zostawić Harry'ego na pastwę Marii, a jego śmierci prawdopodobnie zjadłaby jej sumienie, albo mogła też zostać i patrzeć na to, jak umierał. Żadne z wyjść nie wydawało się dosyć dobrym. Nie mogła sobie stąd odejść, no i nie mogła pozwolić Marii, żeby wykończyła chłopaka.

Nie po raz pierwszy zamarzyła sobie, by nie lubić Harry'ego, tyle tylko, że teraz z zupełnie innego powodu. Tym razem chciała go nienawidzić z taka mocą, by móc go tu zostawić i pozwolić mu umrzeć.

Niestety, nie było tak, jakby sobie życzyła. Została, mając wrażenie, jakby ktoś jej przykleił nogi do posadzki.

Sekundy mijały, Maria wpatrywała się w Ginny, a oddech Harry'ego był coraz szybszy i coraz głębszy. Każde z nich czekało na jakikolwiek ruch, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

W tym momencie przybył Tom. Wydawało się, że jedynie Harry zauważył jego obecność - Maria nie odwróciła spojrzenia od Ginny, a dziewczyna patrzyła się przed siebie.

- Mario - przemówił Tom swoim głębokim i przynoszącym poczucie bezpieczeństwa głosem, jednakże wpatrywał się w nią zimno i złowieszczo. - Proszę uwolnić Harry'ego.

- Zabić bym go mogła... - wysyczała Maria.

- Nie.

To byłą tylko jedna sylaba, wymówiona szeptem, ale z zadziwiającą mocą. Maria zmrużyła swoje zimne oczy i powoli odsunęła sztylet od gardła Harry'ego. Jej twarzy pozbawiona była jakiegokolwiek koloru.

Chłopak natychmiast odsunął się od Marii i podszedł do Ginny, podświadomie dotykając ręką szyi.

Rudowłosa wpatrywała się w Toma, próbując wyszukać jakąś oznakę Dracona w pobliżu. Nie było go jednak w zasięgu jej wzroku. Czy to oznaczało, że Tom pozostawił go samego, nieprzytomnego, w jakimś pokoju?

_Niech się obudzi... _

Może mógłby uciec, gdyby zmusił się do przytomności.

- Powinienem pójść za wami obojgiem - powiedział cicho Tom jadowitym tonem. - Mario, prowadź.

Ginny powinna wiedzieć, że nie może uciec - powinna wiedzieć, że Tom upewnił się, iż nie mogłaby tego zrobić. Może i warto było spróbować, ale teraz kłopoty miał także Harry.

Nie mogło być chyba już gorzej.

Maria zaprowadziła ich do ogromnej sali balowej - a przynajmniej na takie wyglądało przeznaczenie pokoju. Ściany naprzeciw zrobione był z czystego szkoła i przysłonięte były falistymi białymi zasłonami. Na zewnątrz panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność. Pustota w komnacie przerażała Ginny i sprawiała, że było jej zimno i pomimo tego, że stał tam duży kandelabr z wieloma świecami, na podłodze tańczył cienie.

Harry wszedł pierwszy, Ginny tuż za nim, ale zatrzymała się, gdy tylko znalazła się w środku. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią bez pomocy niczyjej dłoni. Rozejrzała się po komnacie i zauważyła w kącie jakiś tobół, którym okazał się być Draco.

Oparła się mocno o zamknięte drzwi z nadzieją, że przeniknie przez drewno.

- Harry - powiedział nagle Tom zajadliwie zimnym głosem. Stał na środku pokoju z wyciągniętą różdżką w dłoni.- Cieszę się, że dołączysz do nas dzisiejszego wieczoru, ale muszę cię zmartwić, ponieważ będziesz musiał oglądać wszystko stamtąd.

Z ostatnim słowem Tom skierował różdżkę w kierunku ściany po prawo. Harry natychmiast się tam znalazł, niezwykle szybko... Maria musiała po prostu zauważyć coś podejrzanego.

Kobieta stała za Tomem, a na jej twarzy gościło zaskoczenie. Nic jednak nie powiedziała.

Czarnowłosy uderzył o ścianę z głośnym plaśnięciem. Nie krzyknął, a gdy Ginny patrzyła na niego, jak leżał na posadzce, zauważyła, że nie czuł się dobrze. Powoli podniósł się na kolana, a jego twarz skrzywiła z się z bólu tak mocno, że Ginny ruszyła mu na pomoc.

Nie mogła się jednak ruszyć. Mogła jedynie obserwować. W tej chwil pragnęła tylko, by Harry odszedł, by go tu nie było.

Wiedziała, że umrze i nawet jeśli nie był to Harry, którego tak dobrze znała, lubiła go dość, by płakać, patrząc na jego cierpienie.

- Cóże... - zaczął Harry, ale nie było mu dane skończyć, ponieważ Tom mu przerwał.

- _Petrificus totalus._

Ciało chłopaka momentalnie zesztywniało, a on zdążył otworzyć jedynie usta, zanim upadł na posadzkę. Leżąc na plecach, przypominał Ginny zimny, przewrócony posąg. Patrzyła na niego, ogromnie zdziwiona tym, że Tom go jeszcze nie zamordował.

Maria wpatrywała się w niego bezgłośnie. Odwróciła głowę ku Tomowi, by go zapytać o coś, ale wyraz jego twarzy nosił piętno takiego gniewu, że tylko odwróciła się, zaciskając mocno usta.

Mężczyzna rozluźnił mięśnie i powiedział z jawną satysfakcją:

- Proszę bardzo. Został objęty opieką - przeniósł spojrzenie na Ginny. - Podejdziesz do mnie i sprawisz, że to wszystko będzie łatwiejsze dla nas obojga, nieprawdaż?

Ginny gwałtownie i mocno potrząsnęła głową. Jeżeli zamierzał ją mieć, będzie musiał to zrobić przy użyciu siły. Tak łatwo mu się nie da.

- Tomie - przemówiła nagle Maria. - Nóż mam. Zabić ją mogę - dodała pospiesznie, spoglądając na dziewczynę z nikczemnym uśmieszkiem. - Trzymać ją będziesz mógł...

- Cisza - uciszył ją natychmiast. - Będziesz stała i się przyglądała, zrozumiano?

Kobieta otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, ale widząc jego spojrzenie, zmusiła się do ponownego przemyślenia sprawy. Nic dziwnego, że łatwo było ją kontrolować, skoro była tchórzem.

_Tom musiał ją nieźle już zastraszyć_ - przemknęło Ginny przez myśl.

- Tak jest - wymamrotała Maria i cofnęła się kilka kroków.

Rudowłosa patrzyła w jej kierunku, nie zwracając na Toma żadnej uwagi. Wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk, kiedy nagle jej stopy znalazł się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, a ona sama nagle poleciała na jedną ze ścian - Tom po prostu zaczął się nią bawić za pomocą różdżki. Uderzył nią o kamienną ścianę nieco gwałtownie, przez co się zatchnęła. Upadła na posadzkę, bo zanim stanęła na nogach, straciła równowagę. Tom pstryknął palcami, a za nią natychmiast pojawiły się metalowe kajdany. Za ponownym pstryknięciem w kajdanach pojawiły się jej nadgarstki, kostki, pas i szyją, co przyciągnęło ją do ściany. Wiedziała, że jeśli będzie próbowała się wyrwać, zaboli. Stała sztywno, wiedząc, że teraz na pewno już nie ucieknie, nie będzie miała jak. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią zawzięcie.

Maria spoglądała zza jego pleców, zaniepokojona, co wzmocniło jej pewność siebie.

- Jakoż...

- Przestań się odzywać, Mario - wysyczał Tom, patrząc na Ginny.

Kobieta wysłuchała go, ale Ginny zauważyła, że na jej twarzy widać było coraz większą złość na Toma, kiedy gapiła się na jego plecy.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się za Draco, który nadal leżał w kącie, nieprzytomny. Obudzi się? Uratuje ją jakoś? Szanse na to były, niestety, bardzo niskie, ale poczułaby ogromną ulgę, gdyby się przebudził.

_A wtedy pewnie Tom znów by go wprowadził w stan nieświadomości_ - przypomniała sobie, marszcząc brwi. Nie chciał, by Draco temu wszystkiemu świadkował i pewnie by się upewnił, by to się nie stało. Bez sensu było marzyć o tym, by Draco się ocknął i przyszedł jej z pomocą.

_A co z Harrym?_ - pomyślała, spoglądając na chłopaka, który leżał sztywno na posadzce, w ogóle nie wykazując zdolności do ruchu.

Zmusiła się w końcu, by popatrzeć na Toma. Nic jej jeszcze nie zrobił; po prostu stał przed nią z różdżką w ręku, na jego ustach widniał mały uśmiech nieskrywanej radości i dumny z siebie samego. Wiedziała, co nadchodzi; wiedziała, że zaraz będzie próbował nad nią zapanować. Możliwe, że już zaczął. Skąd bowiem miała o tym wiedzieć?

Zapewne wtedy, kiedy już nie będzie jej we własnym ciele. O, wtedy będzie wiedziała.

Czuła, jak serce jej wali, jak gdyby miało się wyłamać spomiędzy żeber. Zastanowiła się, czy można zemdleć od samych przewidywań. Nie miała ochoty na coś takiego - chciała być gotowa na chwilę, w której Tom ją zabije.

Nie chodziło o to, że umrze, ponieważ jej ciało przestanie działać. Chodziło o śmierć psychiczną, o to, że Ginny Weasley będzie skończona. Odejdzie. Na zawsze. Bez drogi powrotu. Pozostanie tylko jej ciało we władaniu Toma Riddle'a.

Po raz enty z kolei Ginny bardziej niż zwykle zamarzyła, by nigdy nie zacząć pisać w tym starym pamiętniku, który znalazła wśród książek podczas swojego pierwszego roku nauki. Sześć lat temu nieomal ją to zabiło i gdyby nie Harry, pewnie by się Tomowi wtedy udało. Wszystko przez dziecinną, idiotyczną decyzję, którą podjęła w wieku lat jedenastu.

Wtedy jednak nie wiedziała, że to będzie jej gwóźdź to trumny.

Miała wrażenie, jakby wraz z krwią po jej ciele rozlewał się jakiś lodowato zimny płyn, przez co poczuła się zamroczona. Może to zaklęcie Toma zaczęło działać - może to jego dusza brała górę nad jej własną w tym ciele?

Zaczęła myśleć o wszystkim na raz, niekoniecznie poukładanym w logiczną całość. O swoich rodzicach, braciach... Co się z nimi stanie? Zrozumieją, że jej już nie ma, czy wcześniej zabije ich Tom?

I co z jej życiem? Miała tylko siedemnaście lat - i... to chyba jej wystarczało, że była mężatką, choć nie do końca. To było jej jedyne marzenie z dzieciństwa. Spotkać miłego i przystojnego męża i mieć z nim dzieci. Później była dobrze płatna praca. Chciała udowodnić, że była sobą, a nie kolejną Weasleyówną.

Szanse na to uciekły jak motyle, tak jak za chwilę miało uciec jej życie.

- Ginny - przemówił nagle Tom.

Podskoczyła na dźwięk jego głosu. Podejrzewała, że zaczął się już nią zajmować.

- Zapewne nic nie poczujesz... - zaczął powoli, nagle uśmiechając się szeroko - zapewne patrzył na jej przerażony wyraz twarzy. - Jestem pewien, że to będzie szybkie i bezbolesne. Przynajmniej mogę tak spekulować. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeprowadzałem takiego eksperymentu.

Poczuła w ustach suchość, tak dużą, że nie mogła odpowiedzieć.

- I jeszcze coś - dodał, zaciskając różdżkę w pięści. - Dziękuję ci. Zachowywałaś się właśnie tak, jak przewidywałem. Jestem ci wdzięczny.

Nagle zapragnęła mieć w ustach trochę śliny, bo to była wymarzona okazja, żeby splunąć mu prosto w twarz.

Tom uniósł różdżkę, w jego oczach zaświecił ogień szaleństwa, po czym wykrzyknął dwa słowa:

- _Abrogo anima._

Nie miała pojęcia, co te słowa oznaczały, ale zaklęcie musiało być potężne. W jednej chwili do komnaty wtargnął zimny wiatry. Przebił się przez zasłony i zgasił wszystkie świece na kandelabrze, a cały pokój spowiła ciemność. Jedynym odgłosem, który słyszała, było wycie wichru, świdrującego jej w uszach, sprawiającego, że włosy zaczęły jej tańczyć wokół głowy... Włosy Toma także były w nieładzie, który przypomniał jej codzienną fryzurę Harry'ego.

Wzrok mężczyzny odznaczał się stanem najwyższej koncentracji, a jego różdżka skierowana była w jej kierunku, ale zauważyła, że usta Marii się poruszają. Nie słyszała, co mówiła kobieta; możliwe, że to przerażenie przyćmiło jej słuch, choć mogło być to też huczenie wiatru... w każdym razie, Maria krzyczała coś do Toma i wyglądało na to, że była wściekła.

Jego oczy, dotychczas utkwione w Ginny, przeniosły się na kobietę, a spokój w nich został zastąpiony przez wściekłość.

Opuścił różdżkę i powoli odwrócił się w kierunku Marii.

W tej chwili dziewczyna pojęła, że to może być jej jedyna okazja do ucieczki. Nie patrzył na nią, może mogłaby jakoś wysunąć się z kajdan, na przykład jedną rękę, a resztę po prostu pozrywać.

Dziki wiatr w dalszym ciągu rządził się jej włosami i gdy opuściła głowę, by wysunąć nogę z oków, zauważyła, że spódnica także dobrze się bawiła.

Bolało, gdy próbowała się wydostać, ale przestało ją to obchodzić. Przecież nie mogła stać i czekać na pomoc. Czekała całe życie... bo i zawsze był ktoś, kto mógł jej pomóc. Teraz jednak nikogo nie było i musiała poradzić sobie sama.

Miała nadzieję, że jej się uda.

Zdecydowała się na inną taktykę - zwinęła ręce w pięści i zaczęła próbować oderwać się od ściany, żywiąc ogromną nadzieję, że łańcuchy puszczą. Niestety. Po chwili poczuła, jak metal wżyna jej się w ciało i odczuła, jak ciepła krew spływa jej po placach. Zebrała się w sobie, zacisnęła zęby i jeszcze raz pociągnęła.

Poczuła, jak oczy zapełniają jej się łzami i spojrzała na Toma, by wiedzieć, co robił w tej chwili i czy jej nie przyłapie. Na szczęście stał do niej tyłem, a Maria patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi złości oczami, jej usta wciąż się poruszały - pewnie na niego krzyczała, domagając się wyjaśnień, co tu się wyprawia.

Dziewczyna po raz kolejny pociągnęła za kajdany i jęknęła z bólu, który to odgłos nie osiągnął jej uszu, bo nie przedarł się przez wycie wiatru. Rozluźniła ręce i oparła głowę o ścianę. Nie udawało się. Nie mogła się uwolnić... Nie była tak silna. Poczuła, że palce ma całe mokre od krwi.

Próbowała odegnać łzy i spojrzała na stopy. Może... nogi miała zdecydowanie silniejsze - może to je powinna zacząć uwalniać pierwsze?

_I co wtedy? _

No i wtedy... byłaby krok do przodu.

Gdy tylko zaczęła wierzgać nogami, jej wzrok przyciągnął strumień zielonego światła. Zauważyła poprzez włosy tańczące jej przed oczami, jak Maria pada na posadzkę niczym marionetka, którą odcięli od sznurków.

Tom ją zabił.

Serce dziewczyny podskoczyło. Po prawdzie, mimo tego, że Maria chciała ją zabić, akceptowała jej obecność. Poza tym kobieta mogłaby próbować odwieść Toma od magii - tak, ta myśl była bardzo głupia, wiedziała o tym, ale jak to mówią, nadzieja matką głupich.

A teraz Maria nie żyła. Nie było nikogo świadomego, ruszającego się czy żywego w tej komnacie prócz Ginny i Toma. Ona przegrała, on wygrał... już nic nie mogła zrobić.

Rozluźniał mięśnie i tylko wiedza o tym, że gdy padnie, obręcz na szyi porani ją, trzymała ją jako tako w pionie. Choć ten pomysł nie wydawał się najgorszy; gdyby teraz umarła, Tom nie mógłby wykorzystać jej ciała.

Nie było jednak czasu na wybór śmierci. Mężczyzna ponownie uniósł różdżkę, patrząc jej prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Tak, on także wiedział, że jest zwycięzcą. Za kilka sekund wszystko się skończy...

Czy wiatr nadal wiał? I czy to był jej krzyk? Zamrugała oczami, nie patrząc wcale na Toma. Jego twarz rozpłynęła się gdzieś tam, hen, ale ciągle widziała jego uśmiech... ten usatysfakcjonowany, zadowolony uśmiech zwycięzcy, ten, który sprawił, że jego błękitne jak niebo oczy stały się czarne, a przystojne oblicze zmieniło się w zimne i nieprzystępne...

Teraz już nic nie słyszała. Nie czuła wiatru, nie czuła krwi spływającej z jej rąk, nie czuła nawet oków... nie widziała, nie słyszała... czy to jej dusza wypłynęła z ciała? Już umarła?

I wtedy nastąpił koniec, po prostu wiedziała, że to jej koniec, że już odeszła... wszystko stało się czarne.

Lóżko było za twarde.

To była jedna z wielu rzeczy, które Ginny wyczuła, budząc się powoli. Przywykła już do wygód...

Przeciągnęła się rozkosznie, uśmiechając delikatnie. Ale miała przyjemny sen... była w ramionach mężczyzny o srebrnoblond włosach i wiedziała, że było jej tak wspaniale...

... jak gdyby spała na chmurze, ale jakoś... czuła się... jak gdyby do tego nawykła.

Budziła się powoli, leniwie... jak gdyby właśnie przeżyła najlepszą noc w swoim życiu, pomimo niewygodnego lóżka. Nie było nic, o co miałaby się martwić, nie prócz myśli, jak to cudownie jest spać i śnić.

Ziewnęła głęboko, rozprostowując nogi i zmusiła się do otworzenia oczu. Ponad nią był czerwony, aksamitny baldachim - tak cudownie znajomy. Ale czegoś jej w tym łóżku brakowało.

Nagle, jak gdyby dostała zastrzyk, nieomal krzyknęła, gwałtownie siadając.

Hogwart.

Natychmiast się przebudziła i zaczęła się wyczołgiwać spod koców i pierzyn, które zakrywały jej nogi. Po kilku sekundach wygrzebywania się z łóżka, wstała i rozsunęła zasłony. Jej oczy napotkały cudowny widok dormitorium dziewczyn z siódmego roku z Gryffindoru. Aż zatrzymała w sobie powietrze, jak gdyby nigdy wcześniej nie widziała niczego takiego.

- Och... - westchnęła.- O jasna cholera...

Nawet nie wiedziała, dlaczego przeklina, ale w każdym razie słowa wydawały jej się adekwatne do sytuacji. Spojrzała na sufit, nie wierząc w to, co widziała i miała ochotę głośno się zaśmiać.

Co też zrobiła.

Śmiała się jak wariatka, mając świadomość, że jeśli ktokolwiek był w innych lóżkach obok, to zaraz na nią nawrzeszczy za to, że przeszkadzała. Śmiała się tak, że bolał ją brzuch, a w oczach poczuła łzy... ale czuła się tak wspaniale, że nie mogła sobie po prostu odpuścić.

Była bezpieczna! Była w Hogwarcie, we własnym ciele... Toma nie było - był martwy -a ona żyła!

Ale... który to dzisiaj był? Czy ktoś zauważył, że jej nie ma?

Zatrzymała w sobie powietrze, by powstrzymać czkawkę, po czym powstała z pościeli i uklękła. Na jej komódce nocnej leżała najcudowniejsza rzecz, jakąkolwiek widziała - jej własna różdżka.

Sięgnęła po nią i, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pocałowała. Uśmiech nadal nie opuszczał jej twarzy. Nawet jeśli Tom gdzieś się czaił w pobliżu - co było nieprawdopodobne, bo przecież znów była w Hogwarcie! - to miała ze sobą swoją różdżkę, co stawiało ją w o niebo lepszej sytuacji.

Spojrzała na swoje nadgarstki...

_... okowy wpijały się w jej skórę, ostre niczym noże, powodując, że krew zaczęła spływać jej po rękach. pomyślała, że to może i dobrze, bo w taki sposób łatwiej jej będzie wyślizgnąć się z kajdan... choć bolało tak bardzo, że nawet sama przed sobą nie chciała się do tego przyznać... _

... by zastać je gładkie i nietknięte. Jeżeli naprawdę próbowała się oderwać od ściany, nie było na to dowodów. W takim razie albo się to wcale nie działo, albo ktoś ją uleczył. Oddałaby wszystko, by to było to pierwsze.

Ale... który to dzisiaj był? Wychyliła się na przód łóżka, gdzie na podłodze stał jej kufer i otworzyła go. Zaczęła szukać, jak gdyby ją coś goniło. Wreszcie znalazła swój kalendarz, w którym zapisywała daty wszystkich ważniejszych testów i wypracowań. Był mały, wielkości książki. Otworzyła go i przewróciła na grudzień.

W miejscu, gdzie było miejsce na: "Sobota, 5 grudnia" widniał napis: "dzisiaj", a zaraz pod tym spis wszystkich prac, które powinna na ten dzień dokończyć. Otworzyła szeroko usta i upuściła kalendarz.

Grudzień... piąty grudnia... nie opuścił nawet dnia...

…_musiała znać datę. Coś było nie tak, a data miała z tym bardzo dużo wspólnego._

_- Jaki dziś dzień, Mario? - zapytała nagle._

_- Piąty grudnia, dziecino… _

... nawet sekundy... Nikt nie zauważyłby, że jej nie było.

Albo.. albo cały czas tutaj była.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. No jasne! Na pewno nie była w roku 1607, to musiał być tylko sen! Okropny, długi, meczący sen przypominający życie, ale to przecież był nic nie znaczący sen! Bo jeśli to wszystko naprawdę się stało, Tom nie wypuściłby jej do ich świata, całej i zdrowej...

Mogło być jednak jeszcze tak, że to Dumbledore ją uratował. To mogło być możliwe... bo jak inaczej by się tu znalazła?

Co, jeżeli to był tylko sen? Czy żeby się dowiedzieć, podejdzie do Dumbledore'a i powie: "Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze, czy może mi pan powiedzieć, że uratował mnie pan przed Tomem Riddle w siedemnastym wieku?"

Jeśli tak nie było, zapewne spojrzy na nią jak na wariatkę.

Ale jeśli owszem, to ona powinna czekać na wyjaśnienia d niego. A on nie przemilczałby sprawy, jeśli to była prawa, na tyle znała Dumbla.

W każdym razie, nie powinna się martwić, nieprawdaż?

Odłożyła kalendarz na swoje miejsce i wstała, ściskając różdżkę, jak gdyby bojąc się, że ktoś mógłby ją jej odebrać, po czym wyszła z dormitorium. Zastanowiła się czemu tu tak pusto - ciekawe, które była godzina.

Przed wyjściem z komnaty rzuciła okiem na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Wskazywał: "Zaspałaś, dziewczę drogie - jest południe!"

_Południe? _

Czemu jej nikt nie obudził? Przecież za chwilę będzie lunch.

Wiedziała, że nadal jest w swojej piżamie, ale i tak zeszła w wspólnego pokoju. Widok, który ją powitał, niemal doprowadził ją do płaczu - ona naprawdę wróciła. Kilku jej znajomych siedziało dokoła, korzystając z wolności, jakie dawało sobotnie popołudnie. Kilka osób wpatrywało się w nią z zaciekawieniem w oczach, pewnie chcąc się dowiedzieć, czemu zeszła na dół w piżamie i nawet bez szkolnej szaty, w dodatku tak późno, ale jej to nie obchodziło.

Chciała się jedynie upewnić, czy żyją tu ludzie, czy to niej jest jakaś kolejna sztuczka. Zaspokojona, uśmiechając się jak głupi do serca, odwróciła się i wróciła do sypialni. Rzeczywiście, wypadałoby się ubrać i zejść coś zjeść...

Wchodząc po schodkach, prowadzących do wieży, przypomniał jej się Draco. Po prostu jego twarz pojawiła się w jej myślach, a ona zatrzymała się w połowie kroku.

Jeżeli to nie był sen, to czy Draco był bezpieczny, w swoim domu? Bo jego przecież chyba też przeniosło, prawda? Czy może... czy może on ciągle leżał w tej lodowato zimnej sali balowej w 1607 roku...?

Z drugiej strony Ginny wątpiła, czy jeśli Dumbledore zabrał stamtąd ją, to nie wziąłby i jego. Zapewne są w tym świecie oboje.

W takim razie - jeżeli Draco był z powrotem w domu - czy pamiętał? Czy obudził się w tej samej chwili, myśląc o niej, jak ona o nim?

… _- On się w tobie zakochał, czy ty tego nie widzisz? - wyszeptał Tom… _

Czy to była prawda? Tom nie kłamał, ale skąd miał wiedzieć? Czy Draco Malfoy naprawdę potrafił kogoś kochać, a zwłaszcza ją, najmłodszą z rodziny, której nienawidził?

Nie była tego taka pewna, za to wiedział, że jest po uszy, beznadziejnie, głęboko, bez reszty i cudownie zakochana właśnie w nim. Chyba od momentu, w którym uciekła Cyganom i spotkała go na ścieżce w lesie...

_...Jeden z nich wydał z siebie krzyk, po chwili pozostali krzyczeli razem z nim. I nie był to słowa wdzięczności. _

_- Eee... - wymamrotała, czując się słabo ze strachu. Zmierzyła ich wzrokiem. Odwróciła się natychmiast, gotowa do ucieczki, do tego, żeby wbiec w las i ich zgubić, gdy wstali, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby ją zaatakować. _

_Pokonała niewielki odcinek drogi i weszła już do lasu, kiedy zauważyła, że ktoś stoi jej na drodze ucieczki. W jednym momencie serce uderzyło jej o żołądek, ponieważ pomyślała, że to jeden z nich. Ale to byłą tylko sekunda, ponieważ to nie był kolejny obdarty, śmierdzący mężczyzna. _

_To był Draco... _

... kochała go, odkąd zaryzykował własnym życiem, by ochronić ją przed tragicznym losem.

Jęknęła cicho i znów zaczęła iść przed siebie. Jeżeli Dumbel uratował ich boje, jeśli to wszystko się wydarzyło i jeśli możliwość, że Draco chociaż ją lubił, była prawdziwa, to jak mogliby ciągnąć swój związek w tym świecie? Ona miała sześciu dorosłych braci i łagodnego ojca, który robił się przykry dla każdego, kto choć wspomniał o rodzinie Malfoyów. Wszyscy oni zapewne zabiliby Draco na jej oczach, a ją samą zamknęli w pokoju na resztę życia, przez same podejrzenia, że czuła do niego coś więcej niż tylko zimną i głęboką nienawiść.

A tak w ogóle większość czasu w 1607 roku spędziła na zamartwianiu się, jak będzie wygadało ich małżeństwo- mało, siłą ja zmuszali, żeby za niego wyszła. Była na tyle głupia, by teraz wyciągnąć do niego rękę i być z nim?

Może go kochała, ale stworzeni dla siebie to oni nie byli. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko się usłyszeli, zaczynało się od krzyków i kłótni. Związek z nim zapowiadał się na emocjonalną huśtawkę.

Westchnęła głęboko, stając przed drzwiami do dormitorium. Musiała o nim zapomnieć, nieprawdaż? Nie żyli nawet w pobliżu siebie, nie chodzili w te same miejsca, bo ich status społeczny różnił ich niczym żebraczkę i księcia - _łatwo byłoby go unikać_ -pomyślała przekonująco.

Mimo wszystko miała wrażenie, jakby coś w niej umierało.

Nagle zaczęła się zastanawiać nad siedemnastowiecznym Harrym. Nawet jeżeli nie był z jej świata, miała nadzieję, że nic mu nie było. Choć prawdopodobnie nawet już nie istniał.

Miała nadzieję, że nie istniał.

Weszła do sypialni i dotykając swoich brudnych, przetłuszczonych włosów, zdecydowała, że najpierw weźmie prysznic. Zauważyła, że jej pościel nadal leży w nieładzie, a zasłony od łóżka są rozsunięte na całą szerokość... ale zapewne skrzaty domowe zaraz się tym zajmą, więc nie miała się czy przejmować.

Podeszła do kufra, szukając nowej butelki z szamponem, który ostatnio kupiła w Hogsmeade, po czym wstała, by zasłonić łóżko, by nikt nie musiał patrzeć na jej skotłowaną pościel.

I wtedy go zobaczyła.

Z wrażenia upuściła butelkę z szamponem i nieomal sama nie upadła na podłogę.

Na jej łóżku, nad poduszkami, stał ogromny obraz w drewnianej ramie, pomalowanej złotą farbą. To był obraz mugolski, doskonale namalowany...

_... włosy uwierały ją w kark, bolały ją nogi i musiał skorzystać z toalety. Po raz setny zastanowiła się, kiedy będzie koniec tej męczarni. Czy już nie dość wystali?... _

... ślubny portret jej i Dracona.

- O... mój... - wyjąkała, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Miała wrażenie, jakby obraz żył własnym życiem... był straszny! W kąciku ust Dracona widniał jego niepowtarzalny uśmieszek, a sposób, w jaki unosił brwi, sygnalizował znudzenie. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby zaraz miał zacząć się poruszać.

W swoich dłoniach luźno trzymał jej ręce...

_... Pot... jej dłonie pociły się w jego, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób czuła się bezpiecznie. To ją uspokajało... _

... a na palcach mieli obrączki. Patrzyła na ten uchwycony moment, przypominając sobie dotyk jego dłoni, a pragnienie, by go dotknąć w tej chwili było tak silne, że nie mogła tego znieść.

Wzdychając głęboko, Ginny zasunęła zasłony, by nikt nie mógł spojrzeć na portret, po czym pospieszyła do łazienki. Dziesięć minut później - rekordowe tempo - była już ubrana i szła korytarzem w poszukiwaniu Dumbledore'a.

Koniec rozdziału XVII


	18. Rozdział XVIII

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Rozdział XVIII

Jack, Fiuu i Lucjusz Malfoy

Coś ciepłego i wilgotnego połechtało Dracona po policzku. Na początku stwierdził, że to tylko sen. Po chwili zrozumiał, że cokolwiek to było, próbowała go rozbudzić i najwidoczniej wyrwało go z głębokiego snu.

Poczuł coś nieprzyjemnego.

Zamrugał, otwierając powili oczy, a to coś miękkiego i wilgotnego nadal łaskotało jego policzek, trącając go. Spojrzał przed siebie i przez jedną głupią sekundę myślał, że to koń, z pyskiem przyciśniętym do jego twarzy i oddychający mu prostu w nos nosa i że jest z powrotem w Malfoy Manor.

Tyle że ta jedna głupia sekunda zmieniła się w kopniętą rzeczywistość. Chłopak krzyknął bezgłośnie i od razu się rozbudził, przeskakując na drugą stronę łóżka. Wstał natychmiast i rozejrzał się po pokoju, zauważając, że koń naprawdę był w jego pokoju, wydzielając z siebie okropny, koński smród.

- Co do cholery? - niemal krzyknął, mocno trąc policzki.

Po chwili pojął, że to był Jack.

Ponownie się rozejrzał, tym razem ostrożniej i doszło do niego, że jest z powrotem w domu, nie w zamku, ale w swojej nowoczesnej sypialni, którą zajmował, odkąd się tylko urodził. Od zwykłego stanu pokój różnił się jedynie tym, że w środku, obok łóżka, stał koń, machający ogonem, potrząsający grzywą i prychający na wszystko i wszystkich.

Draco spojrzał po sobie i spostrzegł, że nie ma już na sobie obcisłych spodni ani kubraka - nosił natomiast parę własnych, czarnych spodni i ciemną koszulę, w których to położył się spać, zanim obudził się w roku 1607.

Gdyby tyko Jacka tu nie było, pomyślałby, że to wszystko nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Ale ten chrzaniony koń tam był, żywy jak on sam i nie wyglądało na to, że miałby zniknąć.

Przeklął i znów potarł policzek.

- Ty tu zostań. - rozkazał powoli Jackowi, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Poszedł w kierunku jadalni, gdzie, miał nadzieje, znalazłby swoją matkę, jedzącą śniadanie. Musiał się koniecznie dowiedzieć, jaki jest dziś dzień.

_Co się stało?_ - zadawał sobie na okrągło pytanie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, było to, że stał wraz z Ginny na korytarzu, zanim Tom go nie ogłuszył. A następnie... obudził się we własnym łóżku.

Albo Tom nagle zdecydował, że będzie miły i pozwolił im wrócić do własnych czasów, albo... no cóż, Draco nie mógł wymyślić niczego innego. Nic nie miało sensu, nawet jego własna teoria.

Ale czemu Tom go ogłuszył? Ginny zrobił to samo? Draco był kompletnie zagubiony, jeśli chodziło o powód, dla którego się znalazł z powrotem w domu. Nie był pewien, czy jego nieprzytomność coś dała, jeżeli Tom go z jakiegoś powodu potrzebował, ale z nim wszystko było możliwe. Może po prostu chciał zabić go później.

Ale jeśli tak, to czemu Draco był w domu?

_A czy to ważne? _

Cóż, liczyło się to, że był w domu. I nie było w pobliżu żadnego śladu Toma, a chłopakowi wydawało się, że mężczyzna w ogóle już nie istniał. Powinien się tym martwić w takim razie? Czemu pytać się o coś, czego się pragnęło, skoro się to otrzymało?

Gdy wkroczył do jadalni, matka siedziała przed pustym talerzem, czytając książkę. Nie spojrzała na niego, a po chwili uniosła brew i powiedziała:

- Dobry wieczór, Draconie.

- Który dziś jest? - zapytał prosto z mostu, zajmując krzesło obok niej.

- Jest prawie pierwsza - odparła nieobecnie.

- To dobrze, ale który dziś jest dzień? - powtórzył nieco szorstko.

Wreszcie jego matka uniosła głowę, odkładając książkę.

- Który? Tuszę, że piąty.

- Grudnia?

- Nie, Draconie, czerwca - odparła sucho. Zauważyła jednak wyraz jego twarzy i otrzeźwiała, po czym zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego, mrugając swoimi jasnoniebieskimi oczami. - Dobrze się czujesz?

- Świetnie - wyrzekł przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Piąty grudnia, powiadasz?

- Tak, Draconie - westchnęła rozdrażniona.

- To ja ciągle tu byłem - powiedział szczerze.

- Nie przypominam sobie, byś gdzieś wychodził - dodała, wracając do lektury.

- W moim pokoju jest koń - odparł, mając nadzieję, że to przyciągnie jej uwagę.

Uniosła tylko brew, a on poczuł się niechciany, słysząc odpowiedź Narcyzy:

- Proszę, Draconie, ja czytam.

Westchnął głęboko, po czym opuścił jadalnię. Teraz wszystko jeszcze bardziej się pokomplikowało. Jak te przeszłe tygodnie mogły minąć, skoro nie było go tylko dwanaście godzin? Ależ na pewno to wszystko się wydarzyło. Bo jak inaczej Jack znalazłby się w jego sypialni?

_Może to nie Jack_, pomyślał nagle. Był tak spanikowany obecnością konia w swoim pokoju, że mógł nie zauważyć nawet, jak to zwierzę wyglądało. A może to był tylko jakiś żart?

Nie znał jedynie nikogo, kto uważałby za śmieszne wstawienie do pokoju konia.

Draco czuł się zmieszany, a bardzo nie lubił tego uczucia. Zawsze musiał wszystko wiedzieć, by znać działanie każdego elementu świata. Ale teraz wyglądało na to, że nic nie ma sensu, w zawiązku z czym niczego nie potrafił pojąć. Czemu ktoś mu tego nie wyjaśni?

Wrócił do pokoju. Koń nie ruszył się w ogóle, nadal stał obok łóżka.

Blondyn zamknął drzwi i podszedł do zwierzęcia, by mu się przyjrzeć. Nie no, to na pewno był Jack. Miał nawet białą kropkę na uchu, a cała resztę ciała czarną. Cholera - nawet siodło wyglądało na znajome.

- Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? - zapytał Draco, chwytając uprząż i gładząc Jacka po nosie.

Koń poruszył swoim dwukolorowym uchem.

Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z Jackiem. Nie miał przecież stajni i nie wiedział, czy w ogóle jakakolwiek znajduje się w pobliżu. A nie zmierzał zostawić konia we własnej sypialni. A co, jak będzie zamierzał sobie ulżyć?

Draco usiadł na łóżku i próbował pomyśleć, jakoś posortować to wszystko, co mu się nagromadziło w głowie, co było trudne, bo nawet nie wiedział, o czym ma myśleć. W dalszym ciągu czuł się beznadziejnie zagubiony i zaciekawiony wszystkim.

Po pierwsze: Ginny. Została porwana przez Toma. Ten mógł jej wyjaśnić co nieco. Zapewne ona wiedziała, co się stało.

Tak, jasne, nawet jeśli wiedziała, to Draco nie czuł się pewien, czy powinien jej wysyłać sowę. Pewnie była z powrotem w Hogwarcie i na pewno nie chciała mieć już z nim nic wspólnego.

Bardzo dobrze, w końcu on też już miał jej dość.

No... prawie dość. Po prostu chciał się dowiedzieć, co jest grane - co oni robili w roku 1607 i dlaczego wrócili tak nagle. Jeśli by nie wiedziała, w porządku, to by nie odpisała. Ale jeśli tak, to będzie miał jej odpowiedź.

Podszedł do biurka i wyjął rolkę pergaminu. Po pięciu minutach patrzenia się w nią zdecydował, że nie wie, co napisać. "Droga Ginny" brzmiało zbyt osobiście, a "Weasley"... dziecinnie. Napisał w końcu tylko "Ginny" i zaczął myśleć nad następnym zdaniem.

Kiedy skończył, zwinął pergamin i pognał na dół, by wysłać list, ale nagle się zawahał. Co, jeżeli nie będzie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi? Co, jeśli o niczym nie pamiętała?

To też nie byłoby takie złe. Ktokolwiek ich tu przywrócił, zapomniał mu wytrzeć pamięć. Nieprawdaż?

Poczuł się cieplej na samą myśl, że Ginny otrzymałaby jego list, choć nawet mogła nie wiedzieć, o czym do niej pisał. Może jednak lepiej by było udać się do Hogwartu i zobaczyć jej reakcje na jego widok...

Zgniótł list i wyrzucił.

_A najlepiej będzie, jak o tym wszystkim zapomnę. _

Jack prychnął i zastukał kopytami o podłogę, jak gdyby chcąc się kłócić.

- Tak, jak gdybyś cokolwiek wiedział.- odparł Draco, trąc ręką kark.

Westchnął po raz tysięczny, rozumiejąc, że ten głupi koń miał rację - nieważne, jak by się nie zmuszał, nie potrafiłby zapomnieć tego, co mu się przydarzyło. A już na pewno nie potrafiłby zapomnieć o tym, co czuł, kiedy w pobliżu była Ginny Weasley.

Na szczęście Ginny nie musiała szukać gabinetu dyrektora. Dopiero co zaczął się lunch i profesor także Dumbledore zaczynał swój posiłek. Gdy tylko zobaczył, jak wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali i zaczęła podchodzić do stołu nauczycielskiego, grzecznie i krótko wmówił się od rozmowy z profesorem Flitwickiem i skinął na nią, by mogli porozmawiać w spokoju i na osobności.

W tej chwili wiedziała, że to Dumbledore ich uratował.

Nigdy nie kochała bardziej tego starszego pana.

- Porozmawiajmy w moim gabinecie, dobrze Ginny? - zapytał, mrugając wszechwiedząco oczami.

Zgodziła się, głównie ze względu na to, iż nie chciała, żeby ktoś podsłuchiwał to, co miała do powiedzenia. Podążyła za nim w ciszy do wieży, gdzie znajdował się jego gabinet i grzecznie udała, że nie słyszała hasła otwierającego wejście ("czekoladki z wiśniówką"), dzięki któremu gargulec przy ścianie nagle odskoczył. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Powoli wspinała się po kręconych schodach, nic nie mówiąc. Gdy już tam dotarli, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie i spytał, czy zechciałaby usiąść, po czym sam zajął miejsce za biurkiem.

Nastąpiła długa i przeciągająca się cisza, w ciągu której dziewczyna, czując zaciekawienie, próbowała się nie rozglądać po portretach śpiących byłych dyrektorów i dyrektorek szkoły.

W końcu przemówił Dumbledore:

- Czy mogę pani w czymś pomóc, panno Weasley?

Napotkała jego spojrzenie i zauważyła, że lekko się uśmiechał.

- Eee, tak - odparła. - Co mój i Dracona portret... Dracona Malfoya... co on robi u mnie w łóżku?

Dyrektor przytknął do siebie opuszki swoich palców lewej i prawej dłoni, po czym zapytał, zaskoczony:

- Portret?

Przez jedną okropną chwilę Ginny myślała, że może on nie wie o tym, co mu chciała powiedzieć.

- Pomyślałem, że pamiątka na pewno cię ucieszy - dodał, zanim zdążyła wyskoczyć z krzesła i zbiec na dół, zażenowana. Uśmiechnął się do niej tajemniczo.

Rozluźniła się, opierając o krzesło. Zauważyła, że ściska podłokietniki.

- A więc... zabrał mnie pan stamtąd? Nas?

Mężczyzna, teraz wyglądający już poważniej, kiwnął głową.

- Owszem - odparł.

W jej głowie pojawiło się tysiące pytań. iJak/i - to chciała zadać najbardziej, ale pragnęła też zacząć od samego początku.

- Był tam pan? Cały czas?

- Byłem - odrzekł, znów kiwając głowa.

- Tom nie wiedział o pańskiej obecności?

- Nie, nie wiedział - odpowiedział Dumbledore, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

Ginny także się uśmiechnęła.

- Mogłam pojechać do pana, by porozmawiać i nie zrobiłam tego. Myślałam po prostu, że jeśli Tom stworzył tamten świat, wiedział, że pan tam jest. Jak to się stało, że nie wiedział?

- Nie oczekiwał tego, że ja także będę mógł się tam zjawić - wyjaśnił starszy człowiek. - Był tak pewien własnej potęgi, że zapomniał, iż ktoś może skrobać mu marchewki. - Dyrektor oparł się o fotel, patrząc na nią bez wyrazu, ale oczy mu się śmiały. - Nie miał pojęcia, że wiedziałem o tamtym świecie.

- Wiedział pan? - przerwała mu. - Czemu więc nie powstrzymał go pan przed tym, by nas tam zabrał, mnie i Dracona?

Natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów - zabrzmiało to tak, jak gdyby nie była mu wdzięczna za to, co uczynił.

W tej chwili pozostałości po Lordzie Voldemorcie tkwiły w jej ciele.

- Nie mogłem - odparł poważnie.- Jeśli mam być szczery, nie wiedziałem, jak to zrobić. Mogłem jedynie podążyć za wami do tamtego świata.

- Ale... - przestała mówić, sfrustrowana. - Jeżeli był tam pan cały czas, czemu nas pan o tym nie powiadomił? Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że możemy panu ufać?

- Nie potrafiłem. Muszę ci się przyznać, Ginny, że Voldemort był ode mnie o wiele silniejszy, zanim Harry go zabił. Wiedziałem, że stworzył alternatywną rzeczywistość i że będzie próbował tam przenieść kogoś z Hogwartu, ale nie potrafiłem go powstrzymać. Nigdy wcześniej coś takiego się nie wydarzyło. Wszystko, co mogłem uczynić, to udać się tam, a i to ledwo mi się udało.

Myśl o tym, że Voldemort mógłby być potężniejszy niż Dumbledore'a przeraziła Ginny i podziękowała silne wyższej, że już go nie było. Westchnęła bezgłośnie i czekała na dyrektora, aż znów zacznie opowiadać.

On tylko patrzył na nią swoimi łagodnymi oczami, w których pojawiły się iskierki. Sama zapytała:

- Nie mógł więc nas pan powiadomić, że może pan nam pomóc.

- Próbowałem - przyznał. - Powiedziałem Draconowi, by z tobą wrócił. Nie wiedziałem, że to byłaś ty. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co działo się w tamtym świecie. Dowiedziałem się jedynie, że Draco był księciem i skopiowałem pomysł Voldemorta, jeśli chodzi o zdolności magiczne - zasiałem w główce małej Elle, że mają rodzinnego doktora. Mogłem mieć jedynie nadzieję, że informacja pójdzie dalej. Była tylko jedna rzecz, której nie mogłem w tym stanie uczynić, a chodziło o Anglię.

Skłoniła głowę, czując zniecierpliwienie, gdy Dumbledore przerwał na chwilę, po czym przeczyścił okulary krańcem swojej szaty.

- Dlaczego? - zapytała, gdy tylko założył je z powrotem na nos.

- Tom mógł wyczuć moją obecność - powiedział prosto. - A przynajmniej miałem przeczucie, że tak będzie. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa umiejscowiłem się w Walii. Miałem nadzieję, że Draco przyjdzie z tobą, ale nigdy już nie wróciliście.

Ginny, po raz nie wiadomo który przeklęła samą siebie za to, że tego nie uczyniła, gdy miała okazję.

- Ale... jak nas pan tutaj przywrócił? - zapytała z zapałem. To było pytanie, na które najbardziej chciała uzyskać odpowiedź.

- Zanim wkroczyłem do tamtego świata, w większości znane mi były plany Toma - rozpoczął, spoglądając na sufit. - Nie wiedziałem, kogo będzie chciał użyć, jednak wiadome mi było, że będzie chciał powrócić w czyimś ciele. Miałem swoich szpiegów - ludzi, którzy wykryli dla mnie te informacje - którzy próbowali wywiedzieć się o zaklęciu, którego będzie zamierzał użyć. W końcu dostali pergamin, na którym Tom napisał różne słowa i skopiowali go, po czym dostarczyli mi kopię.

- To było nieco głupie ze strony Voldemorta, zostawiać takie rzeczy na wierzchu, ale podejrzewam, że był tak pewien siebie, że nie pomyślał, iż ktoś może chcieć się dowiedzieć, co knuł.

Dyrektor przestał mówić, wpatrując się nadal mgliście w sufit i zatracając się w myślach.

- Eee, proszę pana? - zapytała łagodnie.

- Hmmm? - odparł grzecznie, spoglądając na nią po raz kolejny. - Ach, tak. Na pergaminie było spisane złożone zaklęcie, pozwalające przejąć czyjeś ciało, wzbogacone o poprawki, które prawdopodobnie Tom sam wprowadził. To było mistrzowskie posunięcie - nawet ja jestem pod wrażeniem jego inteligencji. Ale, powtarzam, uczynił głupio, zostawiając to na wierzchu. Wiedząc, jakiego zaklęcia zmierzał użyć, zacząłem pracować nad własnym, drobnym zaklątkiem.

- Jakim? - zapytała, zanim nawet miał szansę wyjaśnić.

- No, takie małe to ono nie było - poprawił się od razu. - Musiałem je przenieść wraz ze sobą do tamtego świata, by go zniszczyć. Następnie musiałem was stamtąd wydostać. Poza tym, zajęty byłem znalezieniem sposobu, by przenieść was dokładnie na czas i zniszczyć świat stworzony przez Toma.

- Pracowałem nad nim kilka tygodni, dwa tutaj i dwa w tamtym świecie. Niewiele sypiałem i wiedziałem, że Tom może zauważyć, że coś za dużo magii jest w tym jego świecie. Na szczęście każdą magię tam uważał za swoją. Nareszcie zdołałem ukończyć zaklęcie i zostało mi się tylko modlić, by zadziałało, gdy je rzucę.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, by nie powtórzyć pytania i zmusiła się do czekania na odpowiedź.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jej zniecierpliwienie.

- Najlepsze słowo na opisanie tego zaklęcia jest jedno: zapalnik. W chwili, w której Tom zaczął rzucać swoje zaklęcie, by wyrzucić twoją duszę z ciała, jednocześnie uruchomił zaklęcie destrukcyjne. Miało ono zniszczyć jego świat, doprowadzić do końca, wraz ludźmi, którzy tam żyli i duszopodobnym stworem Toma. Jednoczenie zaklęcie miało odesłać ciebie, Dracona i, rzecz jasna, siebie, do dnia, w którym już was tu nie było w roku 1998 - co stało się zeszłej nocy. Jestem naprawdę zadowolony, że moje zaklęcie zdziałało.

Ginny patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną niewiary, szoku, radości i podziwu.

- Jak pan stworzył takie zaklęcie? - zapytała cicho.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Moja własna świetność czasami mnie samego zaskakuje, panno Weasley.

Zaśmiała się krótko, ale jej uśmiech wkrótce zniknął.

- Dziękuję panu serdecznie - powiedziała łagodnie. - Ja... No, my... Chcielibyśmy podziękować.

- Nie ma za co, Ginny - odparł, uśmiechając się. - Jakieś jeszcze pytania?

- Eee, tak - odparła. - Te mordowane rodziny. Po co Tomowi były takie kłopoty, które sam sobie robił?

Dumbledore zmrużył oczy, które mu pociemniały na samą myśl o tych ludziach.

- Mam kilka teorii w związku z tym, ale żadnej nie mogę być pewien. Na pewno chciał cię zaalarmować, że tam był i że był tak potężny, że nic go nie uwięzi i nie pokona. Ale możliwe jest także, że się zwykle nudził i potrzebował kogoś, kogo mógłby zabić. Prawdopodobnie prawda leży gdzieś po środku..

- Ale, Ginny - dodał dyrektor. - pamiętaj, że żadna z tych rodzin tak naprawdę nie istniała. Mimo tego, że było to okropne, nikomu nie stałą się żadna krzywda.

To była dla niej ulga. Ginny nadal miała przed oczami te biedne dzieci... te biedne dzieci, które traciły życia tylko dlatego, że Tomowi się nudziło...

- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał łagodnie Dumbledore.

Ginny myślała przez chwilę.

- James i Lily. Co oni tam robili? Czy Tom także ich stworzył na własne potrzeby?

- Zapewne tak było - odpowiedział. - To jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie, nie sądzisz?

Pomyślała, że żadne z wyjaśnień, których jej udzielił, nie było sensowne, ale rozumiała go. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zapytała o coś, co nękało ją od około dziesięciu minut.

- A co z Draconem?

- A co ma z nim być? Jest bezpieczny we własnym domu wraz ze swoim nowym przyjacielem - w oczach profesora pojawiły się tajemnicze, psotliwe iskierki.

- Przyjacielem, panie dyrektorze? - powtórzyła, zmieszana. Nie wierzyła, żeby Draco narobił sobie przyjaciół w 1607, skoro nie miał ich nawet w 1998.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Możesz to nazwać osobistą pamiątką panicza Malfoya.

Ginny pojęła w jednej chwili, że nie chce wiedzieć, co otrzymał Draco, ale w jej umyśle pojawiło się kolejne pytanie.

- Jeżeli nie wiedział pan, co się dzieje w tamtym świecie, skąd pan wziął nasz portret? I co z pamiątką Dracona?

- Plotki szybko się roznoszą w każdym wieku i każdej społeczności, Ginny - wyjaśnił jej tajemniczo. - Walijskie kobiety z siedemnastego wieku wyglądały na bardzo zainteresowane tym, na jakim koniu jeździ książę Draco czy który artysta malował ślubny obraz nowej pary królewskiej.

- Na koniu? - powtórzyła ponownie Ginny, po czym pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się. - Koń! Dał pan mu konia?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tylko, ale jego spojrzenie mówiło, że owszem, zrobił to.

Czując oszołomienie, Ginny zechciała jedynie rzucić się przez biurko i uściskać swojego dyrektora za to, że był takim geniuszem, ale nagle jej się przypomniało, że był także starszym człowiekiem i nie chciała go skrzywdzić czy przestraszyć - a tak by się stało, gdyby okazała mu swoją wdzięczność.

Wstała i przesłała mu najszerszy uśmiech, na jaki było ją stać.

- Dziękujemy panu, panie dyrektorze. Teraz już wszystko rozumiem.

- To dobrze. Będziesz mi towarzyszyć w drodze do Wielkiej Sali? Myślę, ze lunch jeszcze się nie skończył.

Uśmiechnęła się i pokiwał głową, po czym zeszli na dół.

Później tego wieczoru Ginny, leżąc w łóżku, uśmiechała się sama do siebie. Cały miniony dzień był wspaniały. Wysłała sowę do każdego z rodziny, żeby im powiedzieć "cześć" i napisać, jak bardzo za nimi tęskni. Wiedziała, że poczują się nieco zmieszani, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Fakt, że mogła ich powiadomić, sprawiał, że czuła się bezpiecznie, przytulnie i jak w domu.

Nie zrobiła nic w ciągu tego sobotniego popołudnia - większość czasu paradowała po korytarzach w coraz to innych ciuchach. Wspaniale było móc ubrać się wygodnie.

Ale teraz, gdy nie było nikogo, z kim mogłaby paplać o niczym, co robiła cały dzień, wędrowała myślami, gdzie tylko się dało. A dało się tylko do niego - do Dracona.

Był w domu i na pewno wiedział, że to, co im się przydarzyło, działo się naprawdę. Miał przecież konia jako dowód na to. Wyobraziła sobie wyraz jego twarzy po tym, gdy okazało się, że w jego domu jest koń, po czym zaśmiała się głośno, musząc ukryć twarz w poduszce, żeby nie pobudzić ludzi.

Ale.. jeżeli był w domu, to dlaczego jej o tym nie powiadomił? Musiało go ciekawić, co się stało i dlaczego. Z tego, co on nim wiedziała, nie czuł płomiennej miłości do Dumbledore'a. A w takim razie, jeżeli nie chciał rozmawiać z dyrektorem, to powinien chociaż porozmawiać z nią. A przynajmniej wysłać jej sowę. Wiedziała, że będąc na jego miejscu umierałaby z ciekawości, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Udałoby jej się przełknąć choć raz dumę i zapomnieć o niechęci, którą żywiły do siebie ich rodziny, jeżeli miałoby chodzić o odpowiedzi.

Chyba zapomniała, że to chodzi o Dracona. A on prędzej przełknąłby sto węży niż własną dumę.

Przewróciła się na drugą stronę, uchyliła zasłonę i wyjrzała przez okno. Księżyc świecił srebrzyście - mgliste światło odbijało się od parapetu. Słysząc, jak wszystkie dziewczyny z jej klasy śpią głęboko, wyszła z łóżka i podeszła do szyby. Oparła się czołem o zimne szkło, patrząc na niebo pokryte ciemnymi chmurami i na jasny księżyc. Pięknie wyglądał.

Smutek w niej wzrastał z sekundy na sekundę.

_Nawet księżyc można zdobyć_ pomyślała, marszcząc brwi.

Stała tak kilka chwil, a jej oddech odbijał się o szybę, kondensując na niej. Nagle zaczął padać śnieg - na początku tak delikatnie i łagodnie, że go nie zauważyła.

Powoli płatki zaczęły rosnąć i w jednej chwili już wiedziała, dlaczego czuła się, jakby ktoś jej ukradł połowę duszy.

Bo tak się stało. Ta połowa, a może nawet więcej, była w posiadaniu Dracona Malfoya.

Pokręciła głową, mając nadzieję, że to głupie uczucie zaraz z niej uleci, ale tak się nie stało. Nie wiedziała, co to znaczy miłość - jeśli ktoś spotka kogoś, swoją drugą połówkę, pokrewną duszę. To co się dzieje, kiedy jedna ze stron umrze? Co się wtedy dzieje z drugą? - ale wiedziała, że jeśli wkrótce nie zobaczy znów Draco, to zwariuje. Przez resztę życia zapewne, nawet jeśli wyszłaby za miłego, przystojnego chłopaka, który by jej ciągle nie znieważał i byłaby z nim niemiłosiernie szczęśliwa, nie potrafiłby przestać się zastanawiać: "A co, jeśli to by był Draco?"

Spojrzała na zegarek i spostrzegła, że była dopiero jedenasta. Gdyby się pospieszyła... mogłaby ukraść jakąś miotłę z kantorka i polecieć do Hogsmeade, co zajęłoby jej około godziny. Za pomocą Fiuu mogłaby się dostać do domu Dracona. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie spał, więc wszystko poszłoby jak po maśle. W każdym razie, przypuszczała - czy raczej miała nadzieję - że miał kominki podłączone do sieci Fiuu. Bo jeśli nie, nie wyglądało to pięknie.

A jeśli Fiuu nie będzie otwarta... to będzie czekała na wakacje i choćby miałby jej to zająć tydzień, żeby się tam dostać, poleci na miotle.

Zdeterminowana i w pełni rozbudzona, pospieszyła do kufra, by poszukać jakichś ciepłych ubrań. Złapała jeszcze kilka galeonów, które jej dała mama, zaznaczając, że to na wszelki wypadek. To może nie był taki wypadek, ale byłoby miło mieć trochę pieniędzy przy sobie w takiej sytuacji.

Po tym, jak się ubrała, wyszła cicho z dormitorium i zeszła do pokoju wspólnego. Było tam cicho i ciemno, ogień opalał coraz mniejsze polana. Znała jednak drogę na zewnątrz tak dobrze, że nie potrzebowała światła, by trafić na korytarz.

Gruba Dama otworzyła jej bez żadnych pytań - była po prostu na wpół śpiąca i wymamrotała tylko coś pod nosem. Wyleciała jak proca z wieży, zanim kobieta na obrazie zrozumiałaby, co zrobiła i obudziłaby się.

Kiedy już miała za sobą ogromny obraz, natknęła się na Filcha - na szczęście chodził bez Pani Norris. Mruczał cos sam do siebie i kiedy jego głos ucichł, a wreszcie zamarł w oddali, wyszła z cienia i pospieszyła w kierunku najbliższych schodów, chcąc zjeść na sam dół tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Główne drzwi były zamknięte i wiedziała, że zwykła Alohomora ich nie tworzy. Zmrużyła oczy i przeklęła cicho. Było jeszcze kilka innych wyjść - i muszą być /i pomyślała - ale nie miała zielonego pojęcia, gdzie ich szukać.

Zgadła, że jedno z nich musi znajdować się w kuchni. Raz w zeszłym roku Ron pokazał jej, gdzie jest kuchnia i jak się tam dostać. Warto było spróbować - skrzaty domowe były tak miłe, że na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko nawet wtedy, gdyby zaczęłaby tańczyć tam walca. Poza tym była prawie północ. Tak późno też by gotowały?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, komnata nie była pusta, a pełna śpiących skrzatów domowych. Większość z nich spała na posadzce, wszystkie przykryte ogromnymi kocami, a kilkanaście siedziało też na krzesłach. Jeden z nich, śpiący na stole, chrapał przeraźliwie, a ślina spływała mu proso na blat. Ginny miała jedynie ogromną nadzieję, że sprzątają tu, zanim zaczynają się zabierać do przygotowywania jedzenia.

Rozejrzała się po kuchni, szukając innych drzwi niż te, przez które weszła. Były z drugiej strony komnaty. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że otwarte.

Przejście przez kuchnię było ogromnym wyzwaniem. Wyglądało na to, że gdziekolwiek by nie chciała postawić nogi, tam spoczywała głowa domowego skrzata. Większość trasy przebyła na palcach, rozkładając ramiona dla utrzymania równowagi. Raz, niestety, nie trafiła i wdepnęła jednemu z stworzonek prosto w twarz, ale to tylko się wykrzywiło i przewróciło na drugi bok.

Po chwili, która wyglądała na wieczność, doszła do drzwi. Były zamknięte, jednakże gdy tylko wyszeptała:

- _Alohomora. _

... otworzyły się.

Wyglądało na to, że nigdy wcześniej żaden uczeń nie próbował opuszczać terenu szkoły przez drzwi kuchenne.

Gdy tylko wyszła na zewnątrz, w twarz buchnęła jej fala zimnego powietrza. Owinęła się ciaśniej peleryną i rozejrzała się, by znaleźć drogę na boisko do Quidditcha. Nie zdarzyło jej się jeszcze przebywać z tej strony zamku i nie wiedziała, którą drogą ma się udać.

Długo jej to nie zajęło. Jej oddech formował się w parę, gdy podążała po zmarzniętej i skrzypiącej od mrozu trawie, modląc się, by jakiś nauczyciel, cierpiący na bezsenność, nie zobaczył jej przez okno ze swojej komnaty.

Kantorek także dał się otworzyć za pomocą Alohomory, a Ginny jedynie miała nadzieję, że z łatwością otworzyła go tylko dlatego, że na miotły zostały rzucone uroki lokalizujące. W każdym razie, co ją to obchodziło. Jeśli wróci przed świtem, to jej i tak nie dogonią.

Uniosła różdżkę ze światłem, zastanawiając się, którą z miotłę ma wybrać. Rzecz jasna, każda z nich miała już swoje lata, a pierwszeństwo wśród najstarszych wiodła Kometa Dwa Sześćdziesiąt. Następnie zauważyła kilka Nimbusów, trochę 2000, a nawet 2001. Były tam także Zmiataczki Dziewięćdziesiąt. Ginny nie była głupia - słyszała do braci o miotłach i wiedziała, że Nimbus 2001, jak by nie było, będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Chwyciła miotłę i wskoczyła na nią. Gdy uniosła się w powietrze, zauważyła światła Hogsmeade. Poleciała w tamtym kierunku tak szybko, jak tylko się dało, czując, jak jej palce zaciśnięte na miotle, drętwieją coraz bardziej z sekundy na sekundę.

Lot trwał jedynie około dziesięciu minut, ale gdy się zatrzymała, poczuła, że jest przemarznięta do szpiku kości. Wylądowała tuż przed Derwiszem i Bangesem, sklepem z czarodziejskimi przyborami.

Zajrzała prze szybę. Wyglądało na to, że nikogo nie było, a na drzwiach wisiała tabliczka z napisem "zamknięte".

Poczuła, jak żołądek przewrócił jej się na drugą stronę z rozczarowania. Żywiła cichą nadzieje, że chociaż część sklepów będzie jeszcze otwarta, pomimo późnej godziny...

Nagle wpadła na pomysł. Miała świadomość, że nie pozwolą jej skorzystać z kominka, nawet gdyby sklep był otwarty, tak że trzeba by było wejść tam samemu i skorzystać bez pozwolenia.

Czyli inaczej, włamać się.

Stała na śniegu sięgającym jej za kostki, myśląc nad wszystkim użytecznymi w takiej sytuacji zaklęciami, które znała. Najpierw spróbowała czaru, który by sprawił, że szyba wystawowa zniknie, ale, oczywiście, była odporna na takie zaklęcia. Następnie rzuciła zaklęcie zginające, dzięki któremu szyba by się zgięła, a ona mogłaby się wślizgnąć do środka, ale nie dało rady. W takim razie wzięła miotłę w obie ręce i zaczęła nią stukać od szybę z całej siły, myśląc jedynie o tym, co zrobi, gdy uda jej się stłuc szkło. Ale to też nie zadziałało, najwidoczniej wystawa była zabezpieczona także na wypadek takich prób.

W końcu, zdesperowana, zmieniła swoja spinkę do włosów w klucz, by móc otworzyć drzwi. jednak w tej samej chwili zauważyła, że drzwiach nie ma dziurki od niego; został zapieczętowany magią, a nie jakimś mugolskim sposobem.

Ugryzła się w język, by nie krzyknąć, sfrustrowana.

_Nie poddam się..._ - postanowiła.

Musiał być jakiś sposób. Ginny może nie była, jak Tom zdołał zauważyć, potężną czarownicą, ale miała w sobie dość duże zasoby sprytu.

_Moc to nie wszystko, trzeba jeszcze wiedzieć, jak jej używać_ - pomyślała, mając nadzieję, że będzie potrafiła coś wykombinować.

Cofnęła się, stając na ulicy i obejrzała budynek od góry do dołu. Miał tylko parter i piętro i podejrzewała, że na wyższej kondygnacji mieszkają właściciele sklepu. Postanowiła, że będzie myślała o nich dopiero wtedy, kiedy już nie będzie w stanie nic zdziałać.

Ale... coś przyłapało jej wzrok. To dalsze okno po lewo na górze. Czy nie było nieco otwarte?

_Kto otwiera okno w taki ziąb? _

Natychmiast wskoczyła na miotłę, a serce łomotało je w piersi z dwóch powodów: przez to, że odkryła wejście i ze strachu, by nie zostać złapaną. Na szczęście okno było na tyle otwarte, by mogła się wychylić, patrząc, co jest w środku. A w środku było za ciemno, by cokolwiek zobaczyć, ale uniosła tylko różdżkę i wyszeptała kilka słów. W każdym z kątów pojawiły się iskierki, świecące delikatnie. Wyglądało na to, ze znalazła się w maleńkiej łazience.

Iskierki wypaliły się po sekundzie, ale Ginny już wiedziała to, co chciała. Drzwi były otwarte na oścież - podejrzewała, że wszystko było pootwierane, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego zapachu panującego wewnątrz. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że nie narobi zbyt dużo hałasu.

Rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające, by okno czasami nie zaskrzypiało, gdy będzie wchodziła do środka. Najpierw oparła kolana o parapet, a później schowała nogi wewnątrz łazienki. Po chwili była już wewnątrz. Ostrożnie chwyciła miotłę i przycisnęła ją jak najbliżej siebie.

Proszę bardzo. Była już w środku. Wystarczało tylko zjeść na dół, do sklepu.

Przymknąwszy okno tak, by jego pozycja przypominała tę dawną - czyli zostawiwszy je uchylone - wyszła z toalety i wkroczyła do korytarza, w którym panowały egipskie ciemności. Po chwili zauważyła, że po lewej były schody, natomiast po prawej ciągnął się hol, którego ściany przetkane były wieloma drzwiami.

To właśnie schody były jej potrzebne.

Na palcach zeszła na sam dół. Serce waliło jej jak młotem, a ona bała się tylko, czy ktoś, kto śpi na górze, nie obudzi się i jej nie nakryje. Mimo wszystko strach ten nie był wszechogarniający, okropny. Nie, on był... podniecający. Dodawał jej odwagi. Myśl o tym, że właśnie skrada się, w środku nocy, po czyimś domu, była ożywiająca.

Schody kończyły się drzwiami. Otworzyła je i weszła do sklepu.

Kiedyś, dawno temu, była o Derwisza i Bangesa i o ile dobrze pamiętała, w którymś miejscu pod ścianą mieścił się rządek kominków. Widziała, jak czarodzieje to znikali, to pojawiali się w paleniskach, rzecz jasna za pomocą proszku Fiuu. Gdy zapytała o to sprzedawcę, odrzekł jej, że w ten sposób porusza się wielu czarodziejów, by nie tracić czasu na miotły i pociągi. Kominki w sklepie były otwarte i mógł z nich skorzystać każdy, kto tylko zechciał.

Teraz miała nadzieję, że o tak późnej porze choć jeden z nich będzie działał.

Rozejrzała się i odnalazła paleniska, pogrążone w ciszy i ciemności. Na gzymsie nad każdym kominkiem stała amforka z proszkiem Fiuu.

Roztarła ręce, dodając sobie otuchy. Tak bardzo zajęta była przedostaniem się do środka, że nie pomyślała, iż dom Dracona może być nie podłączony do sieci.

_Raz kozie śmierć, co mi szkodzi spróbować._

Zapaliła ogień w jednym z kominków za pomocą różdżki. W twarz buchnęło jej ciepło, a w pomieszczeniu rozjaśniło się nieznacznie.

W obawie, że światło może wzbudzić czyjeś podejrzenia, obejrzał się przez ramię, by upewnić się, czy w sklepie na pewno nikogo nie było. Jednocześnie na ślepo sięgnęła po amforkę z proszkiem Fiuu. Nie pamiętała dokładnie, gdzie stał, dlatego tez jej palce w ciemności wyszukiwały naczynia.

Odwróciła głowę w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak popycha amforkę, która spadła, roztrzaskując się o podłogę.

- Ups... - szepnęła.

Szczątki naczynia przemieszały się wraz z proszkiem i przez kilka sekund Ginny zastanawiała się, czy by po niego nie sięgnąć i go nie użyć. Jednakże kontakt naczynia z podłogą musiał uruchomić jakiś alarm, który sprawił, że po tych kilku sekundach po Fiuu nie został ani ślad.

Co nie oznaczało, że alarm się wyłączył.

Ginny zastygła w bezruchu.

_Hałas uruchomił jakiś alarm. _

Sygnał był tak wysoki, że musiała zatkać uszy palcami, co i tak niewiele jej pomogło. Poprzez hałas usłyszała, jak na górze ktoś się porusza.

Właściciel sklepu już wiedział, że tu była.

_Oj... niedobrze... _

Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pragnęła, by dom Dracona był podłączony do sieci Fiuu. Sięgnęła po inną amforkę z proszkiem, wysypała sobie garść na rękę i rzuciła nim w ogień. Następnie odstawiła naczynie, sięgnęła po miotłę i wskoczyła w zielone płomienie.

- Co u diabła...? - usłyszała mruczenie męskiego głosu.

Zauważyła, jak przysadzisty mężczyzna wyłania się zza drzwi prowadzących na schody i pomyślała, że musi się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać – zanim zostanie rozpoznana.

_Błagam, Draco, bądźcie podłączeni do sieci! _

- Malfoy Manor! - powiedziała ostro, tak cicho, jak tylko mogła. Skupiała się głownie na tym, by się nie przejęzyczyć.

Obezwładniająca ulga przepłynęła fal przez jej ciało, gdy zaczęła wirować. Gdzieś płynęła! W tej chwili tylko to jej wystarczało. Przycisnęła do siebie miotłę, przyciągając łokcie do boków i zamknęła oczy.

Nawet po tym, gdy się zatrzymała, ciągle kręciło jej się w głowie. Mając wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje, podniosła się tak gwałtownie, że utraciła równowagę.

Wyłożyła się jak długa, potykając przy tym o murek, którym zabudowany był kominek i upadła na kolana. Miotła potoczyła się miękko po dywanie, zatrzymując się tuż na linii jej wzroku.

_Udało się..._ - pomyślała z ulgą. _Uciekłam!_

Jednak ulga rozpłynęła się niemal natychmiast. Uniosła głowę, zauważając, że znalazła się w dużej komnacie, bogato zdobionej, wyglądającej na czyjś gabinet. No tak. Za biurkiem, patrząc na nią pytająco, siedział Lucjusz Malfoy.

Zabrakło jej słów. Otworzyła usta i natychmiast je zamknęła, jak ryba nabierająca wody. Czuła się jak ostatnia idiotka. Zrobiło jej się gorąco i wiedziała, że twarz jej po prostu płonie.

Lucjusz Malfoy obserwował ją poprzez kilka pergaminów, które nadal trzymał w powietrzu. Widocznie oczekiwał, że coś powie. Niestety, nic mądrego nie przychodziło jej głowy.

- Dobry wieczór - wymamrotała cicho, czując, jak twarz oblewa jej się jeszcze większym rumieńcem.

- W czym mogę pomóc? - odparł zimno Lucjusz.

Ton, jakim to powiedział, przypomniał dziewczynie Draco i natychmiast wstąpiła w nią odwaga.

_Draco._ Przypomniała sobie. _To dla niego tu jestem._

Powstała, udając na zajętą swoim wybrudzonym płaszczem, by tylko na niego nie patrzeć. Kiedy już się otrzepała, powiedziała drżącym głosem:

- Muszę porozmawiać z pańskim synem.

- Czy wiesz, która jest godzina? - zapytał, ignorując jej prośbę.

- Muszę porozmawiać z pańskim synem - powtórzyła, czując, że drży. - Wątpię, czy by spał.

Lucjusz nie odpowiedział, a ona musiała na niego spojrzeć, by upewnić się, czy nadal był w pomieszczeniu i czy jej słuchał. Był i patrzył na nią z takim zdziwieniem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. To było coś pomiędzy niewiarą, oburzeniem a rozbawieniem.

- Chcesz rozmawiać z Draconem? - zapytał z grymasem, jak gdyby komuś takiemu jak ona nie przystało rozmawiać z jego synem.

Już mu chciała wygarnąć, co o tym myśli, ale ugryzła się w język.

- Tak - powiedziała, próbując powstrzymać drżenie głosu.

- Nie - odrzekł lekko mężczyzna.

- Nie? - powtórzyła tępo.

- Nie możesz z nim rozmawiać - odpowiedział jej Lucjusz z kpiną w głosie. - On nie życzy sobie ciebie widzieć. A teraz znikaj, zanim wezwę Ministerstwo, by cię stąd usunęło.

- Nie chce mnie widzieć? - zapytała, czując się jak głupia.

- Nie każ mi się powtarzać - Przerwał jej. - Nie słyszałaś? Masz opuścić to miejsce.

Wrócił do swoich pergaminów.

- Powiedział tak panu... że nie chce mnie widzieć? - zapytała.

- Wiem, że nie chce – powiedział, nawet na nią nie spoglądając. - A teraz masz dwie sekundy, by stąd zniknąć, zanim osobiście cię usunę.

Skołowana i zła, przerwała mu ostro.

- Nawet pan nie zna mojego imienia, panie Malfoy. I wątpię, by Draco powiedział panu, że nie chce mnie widzieć.

Lucjusz zwrócił na nią swoje szare oczy, które płonęły teraz z gniewu. Opuścił papierzyska na biurko.

- No dobrze. Dałem ci dosyć czasu. Jak powiedział, sam wyrzucę cię z moje-...

Ginny poczuła znajomy, obezwładniający strach, gdy spojrzał na nią przez całą długość komnaty. Jakimś dziwnym trafem odnalazła w sobie dość siły, by mu odrzec.

- Proszę go spytać. Proszę go spytać, czy chce widzieć Ginny Weasley. Wtedy stąd zniknę.

Ponownie ją zignorował, a Ginny zamknęła oczy, przygotowana na to, że ją złapie za ramię. Zamiast tego przeszedł obok niej, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je, wskazując jej wyjście.

- Najpierw na lewo, później w prawo. Oto droga na zewnątrz, panno Weasley.

Wiedziała, że jej nie pomoże. Wyglądało na to, że musiała sama poszukać Dracona.

Po prostu świetnie.

- Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas - odparła, starając się, by w każdym słowie zabrzmiało dość sarkazmu.

Nawet nie spojrzała na niego, gdy wychodziła. Ledwie przekroczyła próg, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią, sprawiając, że podskoczyła.

Spojrzała za siebie.

- Dupek - wysyczała.

Rozejrzała się po korytarzu, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę się udać. Na pewno nie zamierzała wychodzić. Ryzykowała mnóstwo, by się tu dostać, a Lucjusz Malfoy jej nie przerażał. O nie, tak łatwo się jej nie pozbędzie. Za dużo się namęczyła, by tu być.

Tak... miała poszukać Dracona.

Najprawdopodobniej był w swoim pokoju, choć wątpiła, czy spał. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu chłopak bardziej kojarzył się z osoba, która potrafi nie spać aż do rana.

_Jego sypialnia... Gdybym była Draconem Malfoy i gdybym żyła w dworku, to gdzie bym chciała mieć swój pokój...? _

Nie miała zielonego pojęcia.

Dom był ogromny. A ona musiała przeszukać każdy pokój, by odnaleźć jego sypialnię.

Poza tym powinna uważać, by nie natknąć się na komnatę pani Malfoy.

Kluczyła bez celu po korytarzach, nasłuchując, czy ktoś się nie zbliża. Ten ogromny budynek wyglądał jednak na opuszczony. Większość skrzatów domowych i ludzi tu zatrudnionych musiała być już w łóżku. Była za to wdzięczna.

Podczas spaceru uzyskała wspaniałe pojęcia o stanie konta państwa Malfoyów.

Wszystkie meble były lśniące, nowiusieńkie i na pewno koszmarnie drogie. Zadziwiające, że istnieli ludzie, którzy ważyli się ich dotykać lub na nich spać.

Spostrzegła, że znajduje się na parterze, gdzie większość pokoi była pootwierana - rzadko zdarzało się, żeby jakiś był zamknięty. Często napotykała także drzwi dwuskrzydłowe, jakby wejścia do apartamentów. Jedynym zamkniętym pomieszczeniem była kuchnia, lecz wiedziała, że to dlatego, iż skrzaty nie lubiły, gdy ktoś patrzył, jak pracują. Ich zadaniem przecież była praca w takim ukryciu, by nikt nie spostrzegł, że istnieją.

Natknęła się wreszcie na otwarte, kręcony schody prowadzące na górę. Westchnęła z ulgą. Wiedziała, że na piętrze znajdzie pokój Dracona.

Była tu i miała świadomość, że dzielą ją minuty od ich spotkania. Zaczęła się zastanawiać. Jak zareaguje Draco, gdy ją zobaczy? Każe jej się stąd wynosić?

Da jej szansę, by mu wyjaśniła, co do niego czuje?

A nawet jeśli, to czy będzie miała dość odwagi? Czy będzie potrafiła powiedzieć mu prosto w twarz, że jest w nim do szaleństwa zakochana i pragnie go bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego w ciągu całego swojego życia?

Strach połechtał jej żołądek.

Próbowała sobie wyobrazić, co to będzie, gdy Draco jej powie, że jej nie kocha... że jej nawet nie lubi. Wyobrażała sobie jego dowcipną odpowiedź.

- Odwal się, Weasley - obmacywałem się z tobą, bo tylko ciebie tam znałem.

Wyobrażenia o tym, co jej powie, bolały tak bardzo, że poczuła, jak mrowią jej oczy.

Trzeba się nazywać, żeby się zakochać w Draco Malfoyu.

Draco nie mógł spać. Poza tym, nie był w stanie wcześniej wyprowadzić z pokoju Jacka. Rzecz jasna, sam akt wyprowadzania był niezmiernie łatwy, pozostawały tylko wątpliwości, gdzie to zwierzę później umieścić. Przede wszystkim musiał znaleźć jakąś stajnię, a później płacić właścicielom za utrzymywanie konia. Nie pieniądze były kłopotam, a raczej późniejsza rozmowa z ojcem, który nie omieszkałby zapytać, czemu rozpływają się one tak szybko.

No i nie miał na to ochoty.

Nie, żeby myśli nie dawały mu spać. Tu chodziło o odór. O smród konia.

Wcześniej, kiedy Jacka trzymano na świeżym powietrzu, Draco mógł się przyzwyczaić. Ale koń stał w pokoju cały dzień, w związku z czym w pokoju cuchnęło już tak, że nie dawało się tego po prostu wytrzymać. I pomimo że Jack stał przy ścianie i dosyć szybko usnął, to co z tego, skoro robił we śnie o wiele więcej hałasu, niż gdy był rozbudzony - prychał i chrapał co kilka chwil. Draco musiał rzucić zaklęcie dźwiękoszczelne na ściany, by nikt prócz niego tego nie usłyszał.

Z chęcią rzuciłby także jakiś czar zapachowy, gdyby go tylko znał. Podczas nauki magii, znajomość zaklęć powodujących dyfuzję miłych dla nosa zapachów, nie była dla niego najważniejsza.

Teraz miał za swoje.

Wzdychając głęboko, Draco przewrócił się na drugi bok i spojrzał na budzik. Dochodziła druga. Z zasady nie chodził spać aż tak późno, ale tym razem nie mógł usnąć.

Pierwsza radość z tego, że znalazł się z powrotem we własnym domu, z dala od Toma Riddle'a, po czasie znikła. W 1607 roku przynajmniej miał młodszą siostrę, z którą mógł się bawić. Miał Ginny, z którą mógł się pomarać. Tutaj... no cóż, jeśli chodzi o Ginny to szybko znalazłby jakąś klientkę w zastaw, ale bardziej niż to chciało mu się pograć w karty. A wiedział, że klientka byłaby na tyle miła, że pozwoliłaby mu wygrać. A to nie byłaby żadna zabawa.

_Zabawa_, prychnął do siebie. Nie miał żadnej porządnej rozrywki odkąd po raz ostatni naśmiewał się z Pottera i jego przyjaciół w siódmej klasie. Poza tym, nie miał od tamtego czasu nawet ochoty na dobrą zabawę.

Cholerna Ginny. Naprawdę jej nienawidził. Sprawiła, że miał ochotę pograć z nią w karty. Sprawił, że chciał ją całować, tylko ją. Wyrwała się jak filip z konopi. Co ona, myślała, że może tak każdemu zrobić? - Wkroczyć w ich życie i totalnie wszystko spieprzyć?

Zacisnął żeby. Boże, jak on jej teraz nienawidził.

W tej chwili niemal taką samą niechęcią pałał do koni. W jakiś dziwny sposób myśl ta przepłynęła mu poprzez rozmyślania o Ginny, więc, wzdychając ze zniecierpliwienia, odrzucił od siebie wszystkie nakrycia i wstał. Był pewien że tym pokoju nie uda mu się zasnąć.

Postanowił, że pójdzie się przespać do jakiegoś pokoju gościnnego, ale przedtem rzuci na swoją sypialnię zaklęcie usypiające, żeby nikt czasami nie odnalazł Jacka. Plan wyglądał na genialny, ale zanim go nawet zdążył rozpocząć, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Przez to pukanie skulił się w sobie. Znał tylko jedną osobę, która tak delikatnie potrafiła to robić - i była to jego matka. Był niemal pewien, że Narcyza śpi już o tej porze, a jeśli nie spała, to przecież nie przyszłaby mu przeszkadzać. Lucjusz zawsze się dobijał do drzwi i zazwyczaj wchodził nie czekając na żadne pozwolenie.

To nie była ani jego matka, ani ojciec, ani na pewno nikt ze służby. A więc kto mógł pukać do niego o tak późnej porze?

Fakt, że to była ludzka istota i że chciała wejść do jego pokoju, powodował, że Draco popadał w panikę. A co miał zrobić z Jackiem?

- Chwileczkę - powiedział, zanim skapnął się, ze ściany są dźwiękoszczelne - ktokolwiek był za drzwiami, na pewno go nie usłyszał.

Nie miał nawet chwili, by ukryć gdzieś Jacka. Drzwi otworzyły się, a zza nich wyłoniła się...

Ginny.

Zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy czasami nie ma halucynacji. Po około dwóch sekundach doszedł do konkluzji, że to wszystko najczystsza prawda. Ginny Weasley stała w drzwiach jego sypialni.

Do pokoju wślizgnęło się światło z korytarza, oświetlając ciemny pokój na tyle, że Ginny spojrzała na nie pościelone łóżko, na Dracona, na Jacka i ponownie na Dracona.

On także się w nią wpatrywał, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo jej nienawidził. Nienawidził jej płomiennorudych włosów, jej piegów, jej znoszonego płaszcza. Nienawidził nawet sposobu, w jaki trzymała miotłę, tego, że robiła to tak mocno, że zbielały jej kłykcie. Lecz po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, pomimo tego, że potrafił wymienić, czego nienawidzi, nie czuł do niej nienawiści. Po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszył się jak wariat, że nagle w jego drzwiach stanęła Ginny i patrzyła mu wyczekująco w twarz.

Dlaczego ona mu to zrobiła?

- Mam konia w pokoju, - powiedział nagle, jak gdyby nie wiedząc, czym zapełnić nastałą ciszę.

Ginny obdarzyła go szerokim, wesołym uśmiechem, spoglądając na śpiącego pod ścianą Jacka.

- To prezent od Dumbledore'a - wyjaśniła łagodnie.

- Wspaniały - zakpił. - Ty też dostałaś tak spektakularny?

- Nie całkiem - Jej uśmiech znikł, a ona sama wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

- No tak... - powiedział głośno. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co robisz w moim pokoju?

- Tak - odpowiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Możemy pogadać?

- A niby co robimy?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Znaczy, poważnie pogadać.

- Kulturalna rozmowa?

- Ja mówię poważnie, Draco! - przerwała mu.

- Ja się wcale nie śmieję, Ginny - odparł. - Jeśli chcesz rozmawiać, proszę bardzo. Śmiało. Właśnie cię słucham.

Przewróciła oczami i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Po chwili zmarszczyła nos.

- Śmierdzi tu.

- Taa... tak bywa, gdy się trzyma konia - odrzekł ostro, czując zdenerwowanie.

- Jest może jakiś inny pokój, gdzie moglibyśmy pójść?

- A co, nie podoba ci się tu? - Próbował być uparty. - Chciałbym jeszcze dziś pójść spać. To masz mi coś mądrego do zakomunikowania, czy też nie?

Westchnęła, robiąc minę.

- Dobra. Dobra. A mogę przynajmniej usiąść?

Wskazał jej krzesło stojące przy biurku.

- Siadaj, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował jej, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

- I przydałoby się też trochę światła - dodała, za pomocą magii zapalając świeczki.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przeszła przez sypialnię, siadając przy biurku. Zdjęła płaszcz i, złożywszy go ostrożnie, zawiesiła na oparciu. Powstała i poparła miotłę o ścianę, po czym znów usiadła na krześle. Gdy już wyglądało na to, że zacznie mówić, wzdrygnęła się, jakby coś jej się przypomniało i zdjęła sweter. Odłożywszy go znów na oparcie, utkwiła wzrok w oknie, jak gdyby czekając na wschód, zanim zacznie cokolwiek mówić.

- Już ci powiedziałem - przypomniał jej lodowato. - Chciałbym się dziś jeszcze przespać z godzinę albo i dwie. Możesz się pospieszyć?

Spojrzała na niego rozpalonym wzrokiem.

- Zamknij się, dobra, Draco? Będziesz mógł sobie spać do woli, przyrzekam. Daj mi tylko z dziesięć minut.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i uśmiechnął się do niej zimno.

- Liczę.

Zignorowała go.

- Po pierwsze... nie obchodzi cię, czemu Tom nas przeniósł do tamtego świata?

- Nieszczególnie.

- Kłamczuch.

- To mi powiedz.

Westchnęła, przeczesała dłonią włosy i postanowiła mu wszystko opowiedzieć.

Tom sam jej to powiedział. Całe streszczenie historii zabrało jej większość z przyobiecanych dziesięciu minut, ale po pierwszych dwóch Draco przestał liczyć czas, ponieważ za dużo pytań kłębiło mu się w głowie. Znała odpowiedź na większość z nich, co go niezwykle zaskakiwało.

- Rozmawiałam z Dumbledorem - wyjaśniła, spostrzegłszy jego wyraz twarzy. - On powiedział mi wszystko, czego Tom nie był w stanie.

- Czyli stary nas uratował - powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się zarozumiale. - Muszę przyznać, że w związku z tym uplasował się ze dwa miejsca wyżej w mojej tabeli.

Spojrzała na niego pociemniałymi ze zdenerwowania brązowymi oczami.

Przestał się uśmiechać, po czym opuścił ramiona wzdłuż ciała i usiadł na łóżku.

- Przyszłaś tylko po to, żeby mi to powiedzieć? - zapytał powoli. - Nie mogłaś napisać i wysłać?

Po tym pytaniu opuściła głowę, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, które położyła na kolanach. Denerwowała się czymś, przez co Draco czuł się niezręcznie.

- Przyszłam tu... z jeszcze innego powodu - wymamrotała, unikając jego spojrzenia.

Jack zachrapał we śnie.

Ginny zwróciła ku niemu głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Musisz wyprowadzić stąd tego biednego konia.

- Tak myślisz? - zapytał szczerze, patrząc na nią ponuro.

- Ja też dostałam od Dumbla prezent - oznajmiła nagle, wpatrując się w swoje paznokcie.

- Tak, już mówiłaś. - Miał nadzieję, że powiedział to ze znudzeniem i zniecierpliwieniem.

- To nie było zwierzę - ciągnęła. - To był nasz... portret ślubny.

Draco musiał się natrudzić, żeby nie zrobić jakiejś głupiej miny.

- Ten, który malowali ponad trzy godziny?

- Nie, inny - parsknęła z sarkazmem, spoglądając na niego jak na idiotę.

Zignorował jej spojrzenie.

- Nadal jestem zmieszany, Ginny - uczepił się szczegółu, opierając podbródek o rękę. - Przychodzisz tu do mnie w środku nocy, żeby tylko wyjaśnić, dlaczego jesteśmy tu z powrotem, po czym mówisz, że masz nasz portret ślubny... co ty, napisać mi o tym nie mogłaś?

Zarumieniła się, a on się uśmiechnął.

- Czy to nie oczywiste, co ja tu robię? - zapytała przytłoczona.

- Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo - odparł szczerze.

- Boże, co z ciebie za dureń... - wymamrotała i przycisnęła ręce do zamkniętych oczu, po czym potrząsnęła głową, otworzyła powieki i westchnęła głęboko.

- Dobra. Powiem ci. Przyszyłam, by przedyskutować z tobą, co z nami będzie.

Poczuł się strasznie głupio. No tak, powinien o tym wiedzieć ze sposobu, w jaki się zachowywała. Może jedynie nie chciał tego przyznać sam przed sobą.

_Nie uniknę tej rozmowy..._ Chciała pewnie porozmawiać pewnie o tym, w jaki sposób teraz ułoży się ich związek, a on będzie musiał tego słuchać.

- Dobra - to wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia.

- Dobra? - powtórzyła słabo. - Dobra... okej.

Nastała długa cisza, podczas której Ginny wstała i podeszła do Jacka, by go pogłaskać po boku. Draco patrzył na nią. Nie był pewien, czy to ona chciała pierwsza mówić, ale jeżeli tak, to wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał długo czekać.

- I co myślisz? - zapytała w końcu.

- O czym?

Przeniosła spojrzenie z konia na niego i nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

- Przestań się wydurniać, Draco - nakazała.

Westchnął.

- Nie myślałem o nas wiele - powiedział, skłamawszy. Owszem, myślał, myślał dużo, ale nie doszedł do żadnej konkluzji.

- To zacznij - odparła wściekła, mrużąc oczy.

Ponownie zrobiło się strasznie cicho. Ginny westchnęła jeszcze kilka razy, a jej spojrzenie zmiękło, przeradzając się w jakieś bliżej nieokreślone. Poklepała Jacka po raz ostatni, po czym podeszła do Dracona i usiadła obok niego.

Nie działało na niego dobrze to, że była tak blisko. Tym, bardziej, że miał na sobie tylko dół od piżamy.

Nie było dobrze.

- Dobrze, powiedziałam to chociaż - przemówiła nagle drżącym głosem.

Spojrzała mu w oczy, a on nagle pojął, że nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku. Znów to robiła - niszczyła cały jego mur obronny, sprawiała, że czuł, to, czego nie powinien. Czuł, czego nie powinien chcieć czuć.

- To trudne - przyznała łagodnie, uśmiechać się lekko.

Skłoniła ku niemu głowę, przeczuwając, że nadchodzi ta chwila. Ich nosy zetknęły się.

Czując, jak bije mu serce, próbował pomyśleć o czymś okropnym, zanim całkowicie straci rozum.

- Noee... - powiedział pospiesznie. - Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko prócz tego, że jesteś facetem.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaśmiała się krótko.

- Nie jestem facetem - odparła, nie tracąc dobrego humoru.

Nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć. Bał się, że jeśli otworzy usta, to ją pocałuje.

_O, Chryste, zgiń, przepadnij,_ pomyślał z desperacją.

Nie zginęła ani nie przepadła. Jedynie jej uśmiech znikł powoli, a ona przyjrzała się każdemu skrawkowi jego twarzy, jak gdyby próbując go zapamiętać na zawsze. Oddech Dracona stał się urywany, ale nie zauważyła tego. Uniosła dłoń i pogładziła go po policzku, po czym jej palce spoczęły na jego ustach.

- Boże, jesteś tak piękny - wyszeptała.

Stracił resztki samokontroli i pocałował ją.

Poczuł, jak objęła go za szyję. Przyciągnął ją za biodra do siebie. Przesunęła się, nieco wstając i siadając mu na kolanach. Nie przerywając pocałunku, położyła mu dłonie na piersi i popchnęła w stronę łóżka, by się położył.

_Ooooch..._ Gdzieś w odległej galaktyce, gdzie spoczęły jego myśli, miał świadomość, że oto znów całował Ginny Weasley i nie powinien tego robić.

Lecz kiedy czuł jej dłonie na swoim nagim ciele, zrozumiał, że nie obchodzi go to wcale.

Zamierzał się nią cieszyć i nie pozwalać, żeby cokolwiek mu w tym przeszkodziło.

Czuł, jak jej usta wędrują wzdłuż jego policzka, szyi... nie myśląc wiele, odnalazł dół jej bluzki i ściągnął ją z niej, rzucając gdzieś w kąt.

Uniosła głowę, by mu w tym pomóc, po czym powróciła do obdarowywania go małymi pocałunkami wzdłuż prawego ramienia. Trzymała go mocno za żebra, jak gdyby chcąc, by się nie ruszał, po czym zaczęła całować go coraz niżej piersi...

Blisko poniżej pępka...

Jeszcze niżej...

Zanim w ogóle pojął, co się działo, Ginny zaczęła wpatrywać się w gumkę od jego spodni od piżamy. A później, najwidoczniej nie mogąc się przemóc, przycisnęła usta do jego skóry i zaprykała.

Roześmiał się głośno, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. Nikt nigdy wcześniej mu czegoś takiego nie zrobił, a spostrzegł, że to bardzo zabawne. Spojrzała przed siebie, napotykając jego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

Jego uśmiech natychmiast znikł.

Następnie z kocią gracją przesunęła się do przodu i oparła na rękach, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Przez długą chwilę nic nie powiedziała, a jej twarz niczego nie wyrażała. Tylko oczy ciemniały jej z zadurzenia.

Położyła się na nim, znajdując miejsce w zagłębieniu miedzy ramieniem a obojczykiem. Zbliżyła twarz do jego szyi, tak że czuł jej oddech na swoim policzku. Powoli odwróciła głowę, by jego usta mogły napotkać jej. Zamiast jednak naprzeć na niego, tylko leciutko, niczym skrzydła motyla, przesunęła nimi po jego wargach, przez co zadrżał.

A później wyszeptała na wydechu:

- Kocham cię.

Zastygł w bezruchu niemal natychmiast, ale nie wyglądało na to, by zauważyła. Poczuł się śmiesznie. No jasne, to właśnie TO chciała mu powiedzieć. Jak mógł być tak tępy, żeby tego nie zrozumieć?

Spoglądała na niego, oczekując odpowiedzi. Musiał jej coś powiedzieć - cholera, Draco byłby teraz zachwycony chociażby tym, że potrafi powiedzieć jakieś prościutkie słowo, np. "banan".

Nareszcie przełknął ślinę, po czym zwilżył usta i wyszeptał:

- Naprawdę?

Wewnętrznie skulił się w sobie.

_Naprawdę?_ A co to było za pytanie? Powiedziała, że go kocha, dlaczego miałaby sekundę po tym zmieniać zdanie?

Ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby Ginny uważała go za takiego głupka, jak sam o sobie myślał.

- Naprawdę - odparła niemal śniąco.

_Naprawdę._ To było jak gdyby znów się z nią ożenił... poczuł, jak przebiega przez niego dreszcz, który boleśnie sprowadził go znów z powrotem na ziemię.

Podniósł się, czując, jak jego skóra, którą jeszcze chwilę temu Ginny tak skoro ogrzewała, ziębnie natychmiast.

- Nie, nieprawda - powiedział bezuczuciowo. - Tylko tak myślisz.

_Nie możesz mnie kochać,_ dodał w duchu. _Nie potrafisz._

Z jakiejś przyczyny zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie by nie. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu zaczął się zastanawiać, że to by wcale nie była taka zła rzecz. Po raz pierwszy zaczął się namyślać, czy nie ogarnia go strach.

Strach dotyczący tego, że pozwolił komuś się do niego zbliżyć. Strach przed tym, że pokazał komuś, że jest... człowiekiem.

Czuł, że się w niego wpatrywała, po czym usłyszał okrzyk frustracji.

- Ooo, co z ciebie za debil, Malfoy - wykrzyknęła rozgorączkowana. - A co ty możesz wiedzieć o tym, co ja myślę albo czuję?

Nie spojrzał na nią, ale kątem oka zauważył, że zaczęła szukać swojej bluzki. Gdy ją znalazła, przeciągnęła ją tylko przez głowę. Następnie okręciła się na pięcie i wybiegła pospiesznie z pokoju, zostawiając otwarte drzwi.

- Aaaargh... - warknął Draco sam do siebie.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i opadł na lóżko. Jasne, że się wkurzyła - przecież ją zranił. Nie, żeby na codzień nie był taki zimnokrwisty, ale tym razem... czuł się jak ostatni dupek.

Nagle mu się przypomniało, że zostawiła w sypialni swój sweter, płaszcz i miotłę.

Usiadł i rozejrzał się, zastanawiając, czy zechce po nie wrócić.

Owszem, chwilę później była już z powrotem, zagarniając wszystkie te przedmioty niemal jednocześnie. Próbując się uspokoić, stała do niego odwrócona plecami i nawet nie niego nie spojrzała.

- Jak stąd wyjść? - zapytała rzeczowym tonem.

Westchnął głęboko, zrozumiawszy, że będzie tak czy owak musiał jej pomóc. Wstał i odrzekł:

- Są tyle schody, których używają skrzaty, prowadzące do tylnych drzwi wyjściowych, które są rzadko zamykane. Pokażę ci.

Przy ostatnim zdaniu niemal zaczął zrzędzić.

- Sama je znajdę - odparła uparcie.

- Ha. Nie, nie znajdziesz - wyjaśnił jej protekcjonalnie. - Niechciani goście w Malfoy Manor nie potrafią znaleźć drogi powrotnej. Niedawno złapaliśmy jakichś idiotów, którzy próbowali nas okraść, chcąc za wyjście użyć odpływu toalety. Tkwili tu ponad tydzień.

Wyglądało na to, że Ginny zapomniała już o tym, że jest zła na niego.

- Serio? - spytała.

- Tak. A teraz lecimy.

Przewróciła oczami i zacisnęła usta, ale posłusznie za nim poszła.

Draco niemal czuł jej napięcie, kiedy w ciszy mijali ciemne korytarze. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien z nią może porozmawiać. Jednak nic, co miał jej do powiedzenia, nie było fair, dlatego zdecydował się milczeć. Wszystko, o czym zdołał myśleć, było zbyt mętne, zbyt oklepane... i wcale do niego nie pasowało.

_Ona zaraz zniknie_, myślał. _Wyjdzie stąd i opuści moje życie. A ja jej nigdy nie zobaczę._

Ta myśl powinna go rozweselić, powinna sprawić, że zacznie wierzyć, iż może już skończyć z Ginny Weasley i żyć dalej, zostawiając swoje zafascynowanie nią za sobą jak jakieś złe wspomnienie. Lecz niestety czuł się, jakby żołądek miał zrobiony ze stali, a serce biło mu tak szybko, jakby miało lada moment eksplodować.

_Boże, po prostu o niej zapomnij,_ nakazywał sobie, mając ochotę walić głową w mur. Mocno. Żeby wywalić z myśli wszystko to, co chodziło mu po głowie.

Doszli w końcu do schodów, które prowadziły do wąskiego korytarzyka. Draco cały czas bił się z myślami. Jeszcze nigdy nie stał przed dylematem... nie takim przynajmniej. A to go wkurzało do granic wytrzymałości.

Myśli Ginny lawirowały ciągle wokół kilku tematów. Zastanawiała się, czy Lucjusz specjalnie pozwolił jej na to, by sama poszukała wyjścia i zgubiła się w domu, jeśli to, co powiedział jej Draco, było prawdą. Myślała nad tym, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej Draco Malfoy zdenerwował ją aż tak.

I rozwodziła się nad tym, czy kiedyś już czuła się tak okropnie. Owszem, było kilka rzeczy w ciągu jej życia, których żałowała - pierwsza klasa, kiedy próbowała się odegrać na bliźniakach i wyrzuciła im w powietrze kasę zbieraną na własny sklep - ale to, co czuła teraz, było zgoła inne. Miała świadomość, że Draco jej kiedyś przejdzie; była tego pewna. Ale dlaczego to musiało tak boleć?

Jak to możliwe, że Draco sprawił, że czuła się o wiele gorzej, niż wtedy, w pierwsze klasie?

Niby niemożliwe, a się stało. Niebywałe.

No i nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, co jeszcze bardziej ja frustrowało. Jak ktoś, kto nie należał do jej rodziny, mógł na nią tak mocno oddziaływać?

Gdy kilka chwil wcześniej leżała na jego łóżku, całując go, miała wrażenie, jakby znajdowała się w niebie. O tym właśnie marzyła, odkąd skończyli się całować po raz ostatni. I nagle jej się wymknęło wyznanie miłości, a on był na tyle okrutny, by nie zrozumieć, ile odwagi zdołała w sobie zebrać, by to powiedzieć i ile to dla niej znaczyło. Powiedział jej, że tak nie jest, jak gdyby to, co do niego czuła, było tylko pustym uczuciem wywołanym nastrojem chwili.

Jak gdyby wiedział, co czuła.

Miała wrażenie, jakby miała za chwilę popaść w obłęd.

Doszli do schodów i zaczęli schodzić małą, ciemną klatką schodową. Odgadła, że to ta cześć domu, której z zasady nie pokazuje się gościom. Głownie z tego powodu, że nie była tak pysznie umeblowana, jak pozostała.

- Tu jest gabinet mojego ojca, - rzucił do niej cicho i bezuczuciowo przez ramię, po czym wskazał na drzwi po swojej lewej stronie.- Lepiej nic nie mów.

- A czy ja coś mówię? - wysyczała.

W chwili, kiedy Draco miał już jej coś odrzec, drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się.

Ginny zmarła, a Draco wraz z nią. Obserwowała drzwi, jak gdyby poruszały się w jakimś zwolnionym tempie... a co jeśli Lucjusz znajdzie ją tu ze swoim synem...?

Chłopak wziął wszystko w swoje ręce. Trwało to niewiele ponad sekundę. Odwrócił się, otworzył najbliższe siebie drzwi, chwycił Ginny za ramię i pociągnął za sobą do środka. Natychmiast się odwrócił i przymknął drzwi na tyle, by widzieć, co dzieje się na korytarzu.

Ginny stała w bezruchu i nagle jakiś dziwny zapach uderzył w jej nozdrza. Śmierdziało...

Obejrzała się przez ramię i zauważyła, że są w jakiejś dziwnej komnacie z basenem.

... cholerem.

Było dość ciemno, ale komnata zamiast ścian miała głównie ogromne okna, tak więc światło księżyca odbijało się od tafli wody. Po raz kolejny zapytała samą siebie w duchu, czy można naprawdę być tak dzianym jak Malfoyowie, skoro mają zakryty basen na własność, ale odkryła, że to mało ważne w tej chwili.

Spojrzała na Dracona, który powoli zamknął drzwi bez żadnego hałasu i utkwił w niej swój wzrok.

- Ne słyszał cię - powiedział nieco ochryple i cicho, lecz nadal bez czucia. - Miał już wyjść z pokoju, ale nagle coś mu się przypomniało. Drzwi są ciągle otwarte, a my musimy czekać, dopóki sobie nie pójdzie. Nie możemy ryzykować.

Prychnęła, co bardzo do niej nie pasowało.

- Boisz się tego, co twój ojciec może sobie pomyśleć, jak nas razem zobaczy?

- Nie boję się wcale - przerwał jej. - Ale jeśli chcesz, ja mogę wrócić do swojej sypialni i zostawić cię tu, byś sama poszukała sobie wyjścia.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło - odparła, krzyżując ramiona pod biustem i spoglądając na basen.

- Nie gadaj tak głośno - pouczył ją, patrząc na drwi. - Tuż obok jest jego gabinet.

- Okna się otwierają? - zapytała znienacka, wskazując na jedno z nich. - Mogę wyjść tędy.

Spojrzał na nią chmurnie.

- Nie. Tu są drzwi... - przeniosła wzrok na miejsce, w które spojrzał. Rzeczywiście, między wielkimi oknami tkwiły szklane drzwi.- ... ale to jedne z najlepiej zabezpieczonych w całym domu, przez to, że są ze szkła. Zajęłoby mi kilka godzin, zanim bym zrozumiał, w jaki sposób je otworzyć, nie włączając alarmu.

Zmarszczyła brwi. No świetnie.

- I co? Będziemy tu tak czekać, dopóki twój tatuś nie zamknie za sobą drzwi? - zapytała ponuro.

- To ładny basen - odpowiedział wymijająco, wzruszając ramionami.

Próbowała nie strzelić w niego spojrzeniem. W ogóle próbowała na niego nie patrzeć. Było trudno, jeżeli brać uwagę to nękające ją pragnienie, by go znów dotknąć.

Jak mogła sobie pozwolić na to, by się w nim zakochać? O ludzie! Mózg jakoś powinien porozumieć się z jej sercem i wytłumaczyć mu dokładnie, że Draco nie jest typem faceta, który by podzielał jej uczucie. Że po tym wszystkim będzie się czuła zraniona. Lecz, rzecz jasna, tak się nie stało i teraz była uziemiona w Malfoy Manor przez własną głupotę. Wiedziała, że nie minie ją jakaś kara za to wszystko, jeśli nie wróci do Hogwartu na czas. Komuś na pewno uda się zliczyć dwa do dwóch i połączyć jej znikniecie z włamaniem do Derwisza i Bangesa.

O nie, to nie mogła się wydarzyć.

Wzdychając, Ginny położyła na posadzce ubrania i miotłę, zmęczona trzymaniem ich. Kto w końcu wiedział, ile czasu Lucjusz będzie siedział jeszcze w gabinecie?

Draco otworzył drzwi i zerknął na korytarz. Chwilę później ją powiadomił o tym, czego się dowiedział.

- Rozmawia z kimś... chyba z Ministerstwa.

Dużo ją to obchodziło. Westchnęła po raz kolejny, pragnąc, by gdzieś w pobliżu było krzesło, na którym by mogła usiąść.

Zapach chloru zaczynał działać jej na nerwy, a to, że starała się nie oddychać przez nos niewiele pomagało.

Widocznie zauważył jej niezadowolenie, bo dodał:

- Jeśli za około pięć minut nie zamknie drzwi, to będziemy uciekać. Pójdziemy w stronę, z której przyszliśmy. Zgoda?

- Dobra - odparła posłusznie.

Miała ochotę narzekać i w tym momencie nie starczało jej sił, by to zwalczyć.

Po słowach Dracona nastała długa, zastanawiająca cisza. Sama nie wiedziała, co ma do niego powiedzieć, a miała świadomość, że Draco nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać.

Zanim uformowała powyższe zdanie w myślach, Draco odezwał się:

- Tak szczerze, to serio myślisz, że w tych czasach też moglibyśmy wziąć ślub?

Te słowa były na tle nieoczekiwane, że Ginny nie potrafiła ukryć szoku, który wyrysował się na jej twarzy.

- C-co? - wyjąkała.

Zachował kamienna twarz, a ramiona skrzyżował na piersi. Opierając się o drzwi, powiedział:

- Tak wynika z tego, gdy powiedziałaś... - zawahał się chwilę. - To, co powiedziałaś.

Uśmiechnęła się zimno.

- Nawet nie możesz tego wymówić, co, Draco? Nie potrafisz powiedzieć, że powiedziałam, że cię kocham?

Wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił.

- Nie, nie myślę - odparła w końcu gorzko. - Wiedziałam od początku, że nigdy nie będziesz tego samego czuł do mnie.

Zmrużył oczy i uniósł brew.

- To dlaczego przyszłaś?

Jakie proste pytanie. Wiedziała "dlaczego", ale nie potrafiła mu tego wyjaśnić. Nie mogła mu przecież powiedzieć, że po prostu musiała tu przyjść, że miała nadzieję, że on także jej pragnie. Że nigdy by sobie nie wybaczyła, dopóki by się nie upewniła, że on na pewno jej nie kocha.

No i nie mogła mu wyjaśnić, że tęskniła za jego widokiem.

Wpatrywał się w nią uporczywie, czekając na odpowiedź, gdy ona patrzyła na jego srebrne włosy, które opadały mu na czoło i przysłaniały oczy. Na jego nagą, delikatną klatkę piersiową i nagle jej się przypomniało, jak pięknie było, kiedy mogła jej dotknąć. Zwróciła spojrzenie na jego oczy, po czym wzruszyła ramionami, jak gdyby wcale nie było ważne to, po co przyszła.

Nadal na nią patrzył swoimi błyszczącymi w blasku księżyca oczyma, po czym wyminął ją i stanął nad brzegiem basenu. Spojrzał w dół, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, po czym znów na nią spojrzał.

- Chciałbym ci coś uświadomić, Ginny - zaczął, a ona wiedziała, że zacznie się jakiś wykład. - Dopóki jesteśmy w odległości mniejszej niż dziesięć kilometrów, potrafimy wkurzać na maksa jedno drugie. Szóstka twoich braci mnie nienawidzi. Ja nienawidzę ich. Mój ojciec prawdopodobnie popełniłby samobójstwo, gdyby doszły go słuchy, że zrobiłem mu obciach i z tobą chodzę. Ale nie chcę odchodzić od tematu. My się ciągle kłócimy. Co to za para, która kłóci się o wszystko, co tylko możliwe? - zapytał.

- Poradzilibyśmy sobie, Draco - odparła takim tonem, jak gdyby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

- Możliwe - zgodził się. - Gdybyśmy tylko przestali się kłócić już dawno temu.

- Przecież nie kłócimy się cały czas!

- No jasssne - uśmiechnął się zimno. - Policzmy te chwile, w których się nie kłóciliśmy. Gdy uratowałem cię przed Cyganami. I gdy się obściskujemy. To będzie około... Dziesięć procent czasu, który ze sobą spędzamy, nie kłócimy się?

_Ale przez to obściskiwanie się w tobie zakochałam, _dodała w myślach, rumieniąc się.

To nie była całkiem prawda. Dzięki pocałunkom dostrzegła w Draconie kogoś więcej niż zwykłego chama. Zakochała się w nim po prostu. W każdej sarkastycznej uwadze, w każdym zimnym uśmieszku, który nie potrafił dotknąć jego oczu, w jego urywanych odzywkach. Pragnęła go i z chęcią zaryzykowałaby każdą awanturę, gdyby to sprawiło, że mogłaby z nim być.

Draco by tak, oczywiście, nie uczynił.

Z nagła uderzyła ja pewna myśl: czemu Draco starał jej się to wszystko wyjaśnić? Czemu w ogóle się kłopotał? Mógł ją po prostu wyprowadzić ze swojego domu, nie odzywając się do niej ni słowem. Nie musiała przecież wiedzieć, czemu miałoby im się nie udać. Dobrze wiedziała, co miał do powiedzenia. Gadał po próżnicy.

A może... może próbował, bardziej niż ją, przekonać siebie?

Może jednak czuł coś do niej i próbował sobie wmówić, że wcale nie potrzebował niczego takiego czuć?

Dziwna była ta myśl, ale jednak miała sens. Wyglądało na to, że Draco się... bał.

- Czemu uratowałeś mnie przed Cyganami? - spytała nagle, przestając się zastanawiać. - Mogłeś mnie przecież tam zostawić i puff! - wszystkie problemy by znikły. Nie ma Ginny, nie trzeba się z nią żenić.

- Tak szczerze, Ginny - odrzekł poirytowany. - Naprawdę myślisz, że bym sobie odszedł i cię tam zostawił?

- Po co w ogóle za mną pojechałeś? - dodała.

Zrobił to samo, co ona wcześniej - wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby to, co miał jej powiedzieć, nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia.

Próbując się opanować, znów skrzyżowała ramiona, po czym głęboko odetchnęła nosem.

- Dobrze, Draco - przemówiła bezmyślnie. - Powiedz to.

- Co? - zapytał.

Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego, po czym opuściła ręce.

- Powiedz, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz. Dalej. Słucham cię. W chwili, w której to powiesz, już mnie nie ma. Już nigdy nie będę cię nękać. Słowo.

Twarz mu stężała, a on spojrzał na nią niewyraźnie i zimno, po czym zacisnął zęby.

- Proszę bardzo, Ginny. Nienawidzę cię.

Zamrugała, zmartwiała, po czym spojrzała na niego, by dojrzeć jakikolwiek ślad tej nienawiści. I zobaczyła... w oczach błyszczało mu coś podobnego do żalu. A może i bólu, bo na tyle sobie jeszcze pozwoliła pomyśleć.

Zastanowiła się, czemu nie wierzy wcale w to, co jej powiedział. I nad tym, czy czasami nie myślał inaczej, niż powiedział. Czemu wyznanie, jakie przed chwilą uczynił, brzmiało bardziej jak wyznanie miłości.

- Kłamca - odparła łagodnie.

Patrzył jej w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym powiedział cicho:

- Zbyt dobrze mnie znasz.

W okamgnieniu poczuła jego ciepłe usta na swoich, a w chwili, gdy jego język znalazł się na jej podniebieniu, zapomniała o bożym świecie, o tym, o czym rozmawiali. Liczyło się tylko, to, że mogła być blisko niego, tak blisko, jak to tylko było możliwe i nigdy go już nie wypuścić ze swoich ramion...

Ginny zapomniała, że Draco stał na samej krawędzi basenu i nie pojęła, jak mocno na niego napierała. Gdy tylko ugięły się pod nim kolana, stracili równowagę.

Przestał ją całować w sekundzie, gdy spadali.

Wpadła do wody, trzymana przez niego w objęciach.

Krzyknęła krótko i niespodziewanie, opierając się o niego. Woda była zimna, całe szczęście, że nie lodowata. Poczuła, jak blondyn wciąga ją nieświadomie pod wodę, po czym wynurzył głowę ponad taflę wody. Mokre włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy. Po chwili Ginny dotknęła dna basenu. Draco wyprostował się moment później i odgarnął sobie włosy z twarzy, na której gościło poirytowanie.

_Uuups...,_ pomyślała, czując się trochę głupio. Tak się w nim zatraciła, że zupełnie zapomniała o tym, gdzie byli. Właśnie to jej zrobił... przez niego o wszystkim zapominała i liczył się tylko on.

Wyprostował się w wodzie, która sięgała mu jedynie do bioder. Cała jego frustracja znikła jak ręką odjął z chwilą, gdy zobaczył, jak męczyła się ze swoimi włosami, próbując odgarnąć je z twarzy.

- Bluzka ci prześwituje - zauważył, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Spojrzała w dół i musiała mu przyznać rację. Jej biała koszulka przylegała do niej i do jej stanika. Zanim miała szanse na to, by poczuć się zażenowana, Draco chwycił jej twarz w swoje dłonie i przyciągnął ja do siebie, by znów ją pocałować.

Jego skóra była tak delikatna i wspaniała jak wtedy w jego sypialni, tyle tylko, że mokra. Pogładziła go po ramionach, następnie po plecach, myśląc przy okazji, że chyba nigdy nie będzie miała tego dość. Zdołała jeszcze jedynie dojść do konkluzji, jak to wspaniale, że ich ciała tak doskonale do siebie pasują, że są złączone, jak gdyby byli dla siebie stworzeni.

Bo jeśli nie byli, to dlaczego wszystko było takie... takie wspaniałe? Jak gdyby tak miało być?

Czułą jego palce na całym swoim ciele, czuła, jak próbował rozdziać ją z bluzki, a jego dotyk działał na nią, jak gdyby dotykał ją jakimś płomieniem.

Pierwszy przestał ją całować, po czym oparł czoło o jej czoło. Położył dłonie na biodrach i powiedział na bezdechu:

- Jak nam się może udać?

- Poradzimy sobie - utwierdziła go .- Rozumiesz już o co mi chodzi? Co z tego, że tyle się kłócimy. Jeśli tego nie robimy, jest właśnie tak wspaniale. Jestem w stanie oddać wszystko, by móc to dzielić z tobą. Mam w nosie twojego ojca czy moich braci. Będą musieli przywyknąć.

Nie odpowiedział jej. Dotknęła jego policzka koniuszkami palców, zanim opuściła rękę.

- Wcale nie proszę, byś się ze mną ożenił - dodała z kpiną w głosie. - Sama nie mam ochoty wychodzić za mąż. Chcę tylko powiedzieć... a nuż nam się uda. - Mocno przycisnęła swoje usta do jego ust. - Bo myślę, że będzie warto - wyszeptała na koniec.

Mimo że był tak blisko, widziała, jak uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Jasne, że tak myślisz.

Uznała, że nie przyjmie tego jako zniewagi. W gruncie rzeczy sama nie wiedziała, co chciał przez to powiedzieć.

Sięgnął ku niej i wziął do ręki pasemko jej mokrych włosów, głaszcząc je kciukiem.

- Twoje włosy są najlepszą i najgorszą częścią ciebie.

Odsunęła się o krok, by na niego spojrzeć. To chyba już była obraza.

- Pardon?

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Są przepiękne... Ale wszyscy w twojej rodzinie je mają. I to jest najgorsze.

Rozluźniła się i zaśmiała.

- Zgadzam się z tobą. Przynajmniej z tą ostatnią kwestią.

Nastała cisza, tyle że tym razem nie była ona tak przytłaczająca. Ginny oparła policzek o jego ramię i objęła mocno w pasie. Nigdy nie miała pojęcia że jedna osoba będzie potrafiła sprawić, że będzie czuła coś takiego, a już na pewno, że będzie jej tak dobrze z Draconem... Ale stało się i nie mogła zrobić nic, bo to uczucie powstrzymać.

Westchnęła głęboko.

- Cóż... - rozpoczął. - Powinniśmy chyba iść już spać. Jutro będzie długi dzień.

Uniosła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Zmrużyła oczy, zmieszana.

- Ach tak?

- Jeśli myślisz, że nasze rodziny wieść o tym, że jesteśmy razem, przyjmą ze spokojem, to się łudzisz - uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech..

- A po co im mówić - odparła. - Znaczy, nie muszą od razu wiedzieć, co?

Zerknął na nią podejrzliwie.

- Chcesz, byśmy to trzymali w tajemnicy?

Wzruszyła ramionami, próbując nadać swojemu głosowi ton powagi.

- Nie będzie tak trudno. Możemy się czasami spotkać w Hogsmeade. Ty powiesz swojemu tatusiowi, że musisz gdzieś wyjść. Moja rodzina nie dowie się dopóty, dopóki im sama nie powiem.

I wtedy się do niej uśmiechnął, a uśmiech ten był ciepły i ogarnął całą jego twarzy. Dzięki niemu stał się ze dwadzieścia razy piękniejszy, tak bardzo, że oddech uwiązł jej w gardle.

Miała wrażenie, jakby patrzenie na niego i dotykanie go miało jej nigdy nie znudzić. Nigdy, przenigdy, była tego pewna jak niczego innego.

- Wy, Gryfoni, też widocznie potraficie wymyślać przyzwoite plany - odpowiedział nareszcie. - Dobrze, Ginny. Wygrałaś. Chcesz tajemnicy, będzie tajemnica.

Nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać, ale nagle Draco ją pocałował jeszcze raz i po prostu musiała. Objęła go za szyję i przylgnęła do niego swoim mokrym ciałem, nie myśląc już o niczym.

Jego dłonie były dosłownie wszędzie. Na jej biodrach, plecach, nogach, udach.

W pewnej chwili przerwał pocałunek, a ona otworzyła oczy, zauważając, że się z niej cicho naśmiewał.

- Nie, muszę ci przyznać, że na pewno nie jesteś facetem - wymamrotał.

Zachichotała, czując się jak dzieciak, ale to nie było ważne. Draco skłonił głowę ponownie, ale zamiast jej pocałować, wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Lot do Hogwartu jest długi i męczący - Jego ciepły oddech sprawił, że zadrżała na całym ciele. - A tu jest tyle pokoi.

Sama nie wiedział, co myśleć. Bo jeśli nie wróci do Hogwartu przed porankiem, zauważą jej nieobecność i powiadomią jej rodziców. A wtedy będzie musiała siłą rzeczy wyjaśnić, gdzie była i dlaczego ukradła miotłę z kantorka. Bardzo tego nie chciała.

Jednakże zaproszenie Dracona było tak cudne, że nie miała zamiaru go przegapić.

- Draco... - odrzekła mu prosto do ucha. - Oczywiście, że z tobą zostanę.

Wiedziała, że nie będzie spała tej nocy. Wiedziała, że to będzie ich noc poślubna, tylko że tym razem nie będą mieli żadnych świadków.

Będzie tylko ich dwoje.

Koniec rozdziału XVIII


	19. Epilog

"All you need is love"

by Mocha Butterfly

tłumaczyła Villdeo

Epilog

Ginny przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Jak to się stało? Czemu tak prędko? Przecież lada wczoraj uciekła z Hogwartu. Mało tego, przecież lada wczoraj świętowała swoje szesnaste urodziny.

Niestety. Wczoraj miał miejsce jeden z najważniejszych testów w życiu: jak nie zabić własnej matki, która mówi ci dzień przed ślubem, co masz jeszcze zrobić.

Teraz siedziała przy toaletce, nasłuchując i rozmyślając. Ślub miał się odbyć na zewnątrz. Wpadła na to niemal w ostatniej sekundzie, zaledwie kilka dni temu. Ginny obudziła się i, wyjrzawszy przez okno, postanowiła, że nie będą marnowali tak pięknych, ciepłych październikowych dnia, po czym pobiegła zawiadomić swoją matkę, że ceremonia odbędzie się na zewnątrz. Odkąd tylko skończyła cztery lata, marzyła o tym, żeby mieć ślub na otwartym powietrzu, ale Molly Weasley wybiła jej ten pomysł z głowy, odkąd tylko został jej przedstawiony.

- Ginny, słoneczko, jeszcze zobaczysz, że będzie wtedy padało albo może lało.

Dziewczyna dobrze wiedziała, że mama chciała, by jej córka miała ślub w pięknie udekorowanej sali.

- Nie będzie lepiej, jak to naprawdę odbędzie się u Fidanzatów na sali balowej?

Miała ochotę prychnąć pani Weasley prosto w twarz. Sala balowa Fidanzatów była ogromnym pomieszczeniem, w której imprezy urządzali snobi życzący sobie mieć przyjęcie w największym i najdroższym mieście świata czarodziejów w Europie. Samo miasto, Veneficus, położone było w południowych Włoszech i znane było z udzielania ślubów najbogatszym parom świata. Nie było tak źle, mogła tam wychodzić za mąż, ale co, na brodę Merlina, oni wszyscy mieli przeciwko ślubowi na zewnątrz?

A brała tam ślub, ponieważ pomimo protestów Artura i Molly cała ceremonia sponsorowana była przez Malfoyów. Ojciec Ginny płonął ze wstydu z powodu, iż mogą zafundować swojej córce jedynie kwiaty i bajecznie piękną i drogą suknię ślubną. Molly co chwila przypominała, że to jedyna rzecz, na którą w ogóle Lucjusz im pozwolił. Po czasie jednak doszła do wniosku, chociaż tyle mógł zrobić dla biednego Artura, którego życie nie było usłane różami, nieprawdaż?

- Bardzo mu dobrze, że płaci za ślub naszej córki - mówiła dobitnie Molly.

- To także ślub jego syna, mamo - przypominała jej cicho Ginny, ale zawsze była ignorowana.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na wspomnienie tego wszystkiego. Była wdzięczna matce za to, że nie wypomina jej, za kogo to Jej Jedyna i Ukochana Córeczka wychodzi. Oprócz gadania o uroczystości nikt z rodziny jej nie robił innych przykrości.

Ginny i Draco utrzymali swój związek w tajemnicy przez dwa i pół roku. Pierwsze sześć miesięcy było najtrudniejsze - przynajmniej tak twierdziła Ginny - ponieważ wtedy jeszcze się uczyła. Musiała kombinować, jak tu wymknąć się do Hogsmeade, żeby się z nim zobaczyć albo napisać strasznie ługi list bez zaglądających jej przez ramię koleżanek.

Przez te pierwsze miesiące widywała się z nim dwa razy w tygodniu. W każdy piątek i sobotę wymykała się chyłkiem z Hogwartu, zabierała miotłę i leciała do Hogsmeade. Nie było trudno. Czasami musiała przelatywać do niego całą drogę, nie korzystając z Fiuu. Większość jej tygodni polegała na tym, że zostawała u Dracona na całą noc w weekendy, po czym o piątej wstawała i zbierała się z powrotem, wracając do szkoły i zadań domowych. Były to już ostatnie miesiące szkoły i nauczyciele wyciskali z nich wszystkich siódme poty, czasami do tego stopnia, że jednemu przedmiotowi poświęcała kilka godzin dziennie. W ciągu tygodnia Ginny wyglądała jak jakieś zombie, pozbawiona snu przez naukę. Dziwiło ją, jak to się stało, że zdołała ukończyć szkołę. Jedynie podczas wizyt u Dracona czuła, że żyła.

Przez cały ten czas udało jej się poznać swojego wybranka. Rzecz jasna, przeżyli ze sobą mnóstwo komplikacji, nie wspomniawszy o tych czterech tygodniach, które dane im było ze sobą spędzić. Kiedy wszystko wróciło do normalnego porządku, zaczęła go poznawać od innej strony. Zdarzały się przypadki, kiedy była tak sfrustrowana, że nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że traci na niego swój cenny czas, który mogłaby przeznaczyć na spanie oraz wyrabianie sobie dobrej marki.

Po czym on ją całował, dotykał i to wszystko przestawało odgrywać jakąkolwiek rolę.

Im było bliżej ku końcowi roku szkolnego, tym ona poznawała Dracona coraz to lepiej. Spostrzegła, że często zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej, ponieważ nie miał innego, lepszego przykładu. Z czasem nauczyła się dostrzegać te subtelne zmiany w wyrazie jego twarzy, schowane za zimną maską, wyrażające różnorakie emocje. Jego prawa brew wędrowała w górę, gdy był zdziwiony do granic możliwości. Mięśnie szczęki napinały się, kiedy był rozczarowany albo smutny. Mrużył nieco oczy - ciekawe, czy o w ogóle o tym wiedział? - gdy o niej myślał. Najbardziej jednak kochała to, że gdy czuł się szczęśliwy, jego oczy stawały się bardziej błękitne niż szare.

_On jest jak szyfr,_ zrozumiała. _Szyfr, który trzeba ostrożnie złamać._ Im więcej czasu upływało, tym wyraźniej potrafiła go rozczytać. W chwili obecnej miała pewność, że dotarła do takiego miejsca, gdzie nie był jeszcze przed nią nikt.

Po tym jak skończyła Hogwart, wszystko stało się łatwiejsze. Wyprowadziła się z Nory jeszcze przed końcem czerwca i wynajęła mieszkanie w Londynie, płacąc za nie ze swojej pensji kelnerki z wystawnej mugolskiej restauracji. Oczywiście planowała rozpocząć też karierę w świecie czarodziejów, ale studia rozpoczynały się dopiero we wrześniu, a musiała trochę na nie zarobić. Jej marzeniem było rozpoczęcie pracy w Departamencie Magicznych Katastrof, a nie było łatwo otrzymać tam pracę. W końcu dostała się na uczelnię (prowadzoną przez ministerstwo Magii i równie znaną, jak Hogwart), by czegoś się jeszcze nauczyć.

Odkąd żyła na własny rachunek, mogła spotykać się z Draconem, kiedy jej się żywnie podobało. Mimo tego że nadal mieszkał u swoich rodziców, często miał różne wymówki, by móc się udać do Londynu. Zdarzało się, że pozostawał w jej mieszkaniu na całe weekendy.

W taki sposób minęło im kolejne półtora roku.

Przez te całe lata dziwiło ją, jak to możliwe, że nadal go kochała. Myślała, że po pewnym czasie będzie nim zmęczona albo znudzona. Prawda jednakże była zupełnie inna. Z dnia na dzień uwielbiała go coraz to bardziej, pomimo tego że widziała o nim niemal wszystko, pomimo że wiedziała, że w nim nie będzie już nic więcej. Co więcej, kochała go teraz jeszcze bardziej, bo do miłości dołączył szacunek.

Wyglądało na to, że jego uczucia wiele nie różniły się od jej, ponieważ nie zdradzał żadnych oznak, że chciałby zakończyć ich związek.

Jego oczy stawał się niebieskie za każdym razem, kiedy na nią spoglądał.

To jej w zupełności wystarczało.

Wiedziała też, że Draco jej się nigdy nie oświadczy. Gdyby tylko mógł, do końca życia byłyby z nią w tajemnicy. Ale Ginny miała już dość ukrywania wszystkiego przed rodziną i po dwóch i pół roku postanowiła im powiedzieć.

Ale jakoś tak nie wypadałoby powiedzieć bez szczególnego powodu.

Pewnej nocy, kiedy razem leżeli na sofie przed telewizorem, który Ginny kupiła za całoroczne oszczędności, odwróciła się do niego i zapytała. Ułożyła wygodnie brodę na jego ramieniu, przytknęła usta do jego ucha i wyszeptała:

- Ożenisz się ze mną, Draco?

Zmrużył oczy, nadal wpatrując się w ekran. Nagle spojrzał na nią, a oczy miał tak niebieskie, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i odparł:

- Chyba by wypadało.

Rzecz jasna, nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała. Wiedziała już jednak, że jeśli chodzi o Dracona, jego każdą odpowiedź trzeba odpowiednio rozkodować. Przede wszystkim za pomocą reakcji. Gdyby mu czytać z samych oczu, to widniało w nich "Kocham cię i tak, jasne, że się z tobą ożenię!".

Czym to zyskała przyczynę, by powiedzieć o nich rodzinie. Bardzo fajną przyczynę.

Najtrudniejszą dla niej rzeczą było uświadomienie im wszystkim, że od dwóch i pół roku miała romans tuż pod ich nosem, a oni nic nie zauważyli. Najpierw myślała, że powie im na raz, ale nie chciała ryzykować domowego aresztu do końca życia i morderstwa Dracona przez wynajętego mordercę. Dlatego też zdecydowała powiedzieć na samym początku mamie i tacie.

Cóż, zraniła tym rodziców, że nie mówiła nic wcześniej o swoim "chłopaku". Choć, trzeba przyznać, ze spokojem przyjęli do wiadomości, że był nim Draco Malfoy.

- No, Ginny - powiedziała Molly, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. - Jeżeli go kochasz i myślisz, że robisz dobrze, to bądź szczęśliwa.

- Ufam ci, Ginny - przemówił Artur bez cienia uśmiechu. - Jeżeli uważasz, że jest kimś dobrym, to w tym też ci zaufam. W momencie, kiedy nie będzie cię uszczęśliwiał, z małżeństwem koniec. Rozumiesz, co próbuję ci uzmysłowić, Ginny?

Rozumiała. Najważniejsze jednak, że odczuła ulgę, patrząc na ich spokój.

Z braćmi była zupełnie inna historia.

Postanowiła powiedzieć każdemu z osobna o tej rewelacji, ponieważ w ten sposób może jej nie zabiją. Okazało się, że nie było żadnej różnicy. Gdy powiedziała Ronowi, Hermiona poprzysięgła, że z nim zerwie, jeśli się nie uspokoi w ciągu pięciu minut. Gdy powiedziała Fredowi, ten pobiegł od razu do swojego bliźniaczego brata, by obwieścić mu nowinę, którą to wykrzyczał na cały głos. Gdy tylko George usłyszał słowa "Ginny", "Malfoy" i "ślub", przyłączył się do Freda. Wymknęła się z pokoju, zostawiając ich obu wrzeszczących na siebie nawzajem i czując się okropnie. Gdy powiadomiła o tym Percy'ego, ten zrobił jej wykład o tym, jak ważnym przedsięwzięciem jest małżeństwo samo w sobie oraz zapytał ją tylko, czy na tyle długo zna Malfoya, żeby za niego wychodzić. Po dziesięciu minutach po prostu wyszła z pokoju, nie mogąc słuchać jego kazania. Charlie dowiedział się, gdy tylko wrócił do domu na urlop, kiedy to skrzywił się i zapytał ostro, czemu on nic o tym nie wiedział wcześniej i czy w ogóle się z nim przespała. Ginny wybiegła z kuchni czerwona jak burak.

Bill tę wieść przyjął najlepiej. Gdy pewnego popołudnia wrócił do domu i usłyszał od niej nowinę, wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Jeśli cię uszczęśliwia, to se z nim bądź, Gin - powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do swego odbicia w lustrze, szczęśliwa, że ma już to wszystko za sobą. Żadne z Weasleyów nie ucieszyło się wiadomością o ich ślubie, ale, jak to kiedyś, już powiedziała, będą musieli nauczyć się z tym żyć.

Wszystko to wydarzyło się w sierpniu i dwa kolejne miesiące składały się głównie z przygotowań do ślubu. Zaskakujące było to, że Draco bardzo się w nich udzielał, prócz tego, że wydawał pieniądze. Jeździł z nią wszędzie, razem wybierali kolory, w jakie miała być przybrana sala, razem zrobili listę gości, w końcu razem wycierpieli te kilka pojednawczych obiadków w Norze.

_Spisał się wyśmienicie,_ pomyślała. Był zadziwiająco uprzejmy i nawet pochwalił jej matkę, że jest cudowną kucharka.

Celem tego spotkania było, by jej rodzina zobaczyła, jak są razem szczęśliwi i jak dobrze Draco ją traktuje. Pomimo mnóstwa kłótni o głupstwa, był dżentelmenem, gdy chodziło o to, by ją ubezpieczać.

Ślub został zaplanowany na dwudziestego pierwszego października i jak dotychczas Draco był jeszcze żyw. Czas płynął nieubłaganie, a pani Weasley denerwowała się bardziej, niż jej córka. No tak, Ginny już raz za niego wyszła. To nie był dla niej pierwszy raz. Była także w pełni pewna tego, że chciała za niego wyjść. Niczego jeszcze nie była tak pewna w ciągu całego życia, jak właśnie tego.

W ostatni tydzień przed ślubem Molly zaczęła działać Ginny na nerwy. Codziennie by ją zmuszała, by przymierzała swoją suknię ślubną i najlepiej się z niej nie rozbierała.

- Mamo, myślisz, że przez tyle dni przytyję, czy co? - zapytała ze złością. - Ile mam w tym chodzić! Wczoraj, dzisiaj i jeszcze w sobotę.

Molly ją ignorowała.

Dzisiejszego poranka, Ginny zaraz o przebudzeniu wyjrzała przez okno i spostrzegła, że pogoda jest przepiękna, zdobyła się więc na akt odwagi i uparła się, by ślub odbył się na dworze. Była, co prawda, dopiero szósta rano, ale bez ogródek wpadła do sypialni rodziców i zaczęła budzić matkę, potrząsając ją lekko za ramię.

- Chcę mieć ślub na dworze - zadecydowała uparcie.

Gdy teraz, siedząc przed toaletką, przemyślała sprawę i zauważyła, że było to nieco nieuprzejme i samolubne z jej strony. Przecież jej mama też pragnęła, by dziecko miało udany ślub. Sala Fidanzatów wyglądała przepysznie, zielony jedwab pokrywał ściany, a grube dywany śniły srebrem. Na wszystkich ścianach porozwieszane były girlandy z różnokolorowych kwiatów. Ron, który narzekał cały czas, czemu to kolory Ślizgonów muszą górować, stanął jak wryty z zachwytu, zobaczywszy salę.

Jednakże tego poranka Ginny nie zważała zbytnio na swoją matkę ani na miejsce, gdzie miała wyjść za mąż; nie obchodziło jej, że Molly także chciała, by ceremonia była wspaniała. Jeżeli na dworze było słonecznie, chłodno, a niebo było bezchmurne - to na niczym więcej jej nie zależało. Musiała mieć ślub na dworze, choćby miała stanąć na głowie.

Od siódmej do wpół do pierwszej (czyli do pół godziny przed zaślubinami) hotel pogrążony był w kompletnym chaosie. Sprzęt musiał zostać przeniesiony z sali na posesję hotelu i trzeba było rozesłać do wszystkich gości zawiadomienia, że zostało zmienione miejsce ślubu. Należało także przenieść odpowiednią ilość krzeseł i ubrać altanę, którą, dzięki Bogu, otaczało dosyć kwiatów rosnących naturalnie.

W samo południe pani Weasley zobaczyła, jak Ginny przechadza się po ogrodzie hotelowym i nadzoruje obsługę, która za pomocą magii ustawiała krzesła. Podbiegła do niej natychmiast.

- Ginny! Jest prawie pierwsza! Czemu się jeszcze nie ubierasz?

Ginny była jednak tak przejęta tym, że jej wyśniony ślub się wreszcie odbędzie, iż nawet nie poczuła irytacji.

- Wybacz, mamo. Nie zauważyłam, że już czas.

Molly pokiwała nieobecnie głową i krzyknęła w stronę Freda i George'a, zauważając, że oni także się jeszcze nie przebrali.

- Mamuś? - zapytała łagodnie Ginny, czując się winna temu, że narobiła swojej matce dodatkowych zmartwień. - Przyjedziesz i mi pomożesz? No wiesz, uczeszesz i umalujesz.

Jej mama uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Oczywiście, kochanie. Zaraz będę.

To wszystko było wcześniej.

W tej właśnie chwili Ginny siedziała w swojej sukni ślubnej (która, Bogu niech będą dzięki, pozbawiona była gorsetu) i wpatrywała się w zwierciadło. Molly zakręciła jej włosy w małe loczki, które falą spływały po jej szyi, a welon tkwił na samym czubku głowy. Jej suknia ślubna była bajkowo wykwintna - jeszcze chyba bardziej, niż ta, w której wychodziła za mąż po raz pierwszy. Miała kolor kości słoniowej i uszyta była z satyny. Ozdabiał ją kręcony pasek - _na szczęście nie bufiaste rękawy_, a dekolt nie był znowu wcale tak nisko. Kaftan wyszywany był koralikami, ułożonymi w winorośl, która sięgała aż do talii i kończyła się przy spódnicy. Suknia, rzecz jasna, była niezwykle kosztowna, ale skoro Malfoyowie pokrywali niemal wszystkie koszty, Ginny mogła sobie na nią pozwolić.

Otoczenie, niestety, zrobiło się mniej eleganckie. W Sali Fidanzatów Ginny miała swoją małą "przebieralnię", tuż na przeciwko samej auli. Z chwilą, gdy ceremonia zmieniła miejsce, miejsce, gdzie Ginny mogła się przygotować, diabli wzięli. Na dworze skonstruowali jej jedynie kącik, zakryty ze wszystkich stron białymi prześcieradłami i z wyczarowanym dachem, nieopodal wrót, które wiodły poza plac. Jedynym przedmiotem, który się tam mieścił, była jej toaletka i pudełko z butami. Jeszcze ich nie założyła.

Wygoniła wszystkich ze swojej "pustelni" chwilę temu po to, by pobyć trochę sama. Muzyka już grała i o ile Ginny nie pomyliła się w planie uroczystości, mała druhna już sypała kwiatki. Niedługo nadejdzie jej kolej. Niedługo ona, Ginny, podąży jej śladami i stanie z Draconem twarzą w twarz. Poślubi go z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

Czuła zdenerwowani całym ciałem. Jednak w odróżnieniu od ostatniego razu, nie czuła się zesztywniała cała, tylko ręce trzęsły jej się z zimna. Chyba wszyscy tak mieli. To było naturalne. Co dziwne, wiedza ta była przerażająca.

Ginny spojrzała sobie w oczy i zaczęła się zastanawiać intensywnie, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło.

To nie były pytania z gatunku: "co ja znowu narobiłam". O nie. Te były bardziej szczegółowe. Kto wiedział ,że człowiek, którego nie podejrzewała o krztynę człowieczeństwa, zostanie jej mężem? Ona na pewno nie wiedziała. Ale tyle się zmieniło w ciągu minionych dwóch i pół roku, że teraz mogła sobie powiedzieć - nie wszystko jest tym, na co wygląda.

- Ginny? - usłyszała głos ojca. - Ginny, jesteś gotowa?

- Tak, tatusiu.

Schyliła się i założyła buty, po czym ostatni raz przejrzała się w lustrze i uśmiechnęła szeroko.

Chwilę później wyszła z żałośnie wyglądającej przebieralni. Jej druhny dreptały w miejscu przy wrotach. Zauważyła, jak Hermiona uśmiecha się do niej wesoło.

- Ginny, słoneczko, - ponaglił ją łagodnie Artur, wystawiając ramię.- To już czas.

Przesłała mu uśmiech i chwyciła ramię, nic nie odpowiadając.

Spojrzała na drzwi. Tak naprawdę były tylko jedne, ale ktoś zmyślny użył zaklęcia Rozciągającego i dodał kolejną parę, a altana uzyskała wygląd kapliczki. Była wdzięczna temu komuś.

- Jesteś gotowa, Ginny? - zapytał cicho Artur, spoglądając jej w oczy. - Naprawdę jesteś gotowa?

- Tak, tato - odparła delikatnie. - Jestem.

Uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na nią smutno i chwycił jej dłoń.

- Ja wiem, że on cię kocha - wyznał. - Widzę to. I wiem, że ty kochasz jego. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że to starczy.

Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał przed siebie.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z czułością. Był dla niej taki dobry. Cała rodzina była. Co z niej za szczęściara!

Dwuskrzydłowe drzwi otworzyły się magicznie. Światło słoneczne, odbijające się od nich, oślepiło ją tak mocno, że zamrugała. W tej samej chwili zabrzmiała wszystkim znana melodia marsza weselnego. Artur i Ginny zaczęli iść przed siebie powoli. Po raz drugi w swoim życiu zmierzała na spotkanie przed ołtarzem z Draconem Malfoyem.

- Tylko miłości ci potrzeba... - powiedziała do siebie z mocą.

_All you need is love._

_All you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love._

_Love is all you need._

_The Beatles_

Koniec


End file.
